Ámame, Sensei
by Anna Haruno
Summary: Alguien nuevo se mudo al barrio de Rukia y ella absolutamente lo desprecio desde que le empezo a llamar enana el primer dia que se conocieron.Pero fue inesperado cuando lo vio en la escuela,pero no es un estudiante...eso significa!ICHIXRUKI -TRADUCCION-
1. 01 ¡Hola Extraño!

**Nota de la autora: MUAJAJAJA!!!!!! *riendo en histeria***

**Hola mis lectores (viejos y nuevos!)Esta es Ecplising de nuevo con otro fanfic ICHIXRUKI!!! y para ser honesta, no sé que me llevo a escribir esta nueva historia. Para aquellos que han leido mis otras historias antes, recordaran como siempre me estoy quejando de estar ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo que nunca puedo mantener mis promesas de actualizaciones prontas. Pero por alguna razón TENIA que escribir esta historia. Esta muy orientada al humor y mucho romance (posiblemente algunas obsenidades) aparecerá pronto. Estoy agradecida que pueda subir esto antes de San Valentin!!!!**

**El primer capítulo es corto porque no quería poner mucho en el principio. Pero casi termino de editar el segundo capitulo y el tercero esta casi hecho asi que con suerte podre subir esos dos rapido para atrapar su interes. Solo lean este corto capitulo y esperen mas largos.**

**Por favor, disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece hasta que Kubo acepte casarse conmigo....

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: bien bien, este es mi primer trabajo traduciendo algo formalmente. Ya con anterioridad habia traducido otras cosas, pero no un fic completo (usualemente me gusta traducir canciones y usualmente tradusco ciertas partes de algunos mangas para un amigo). Así que espero hacer un buen trabajo con esta magnifica historia, que en lo particular me gusta mucho. Es una de mis favoritas y espero les guste tanto a ustedes como me gusta a mi.

Actualmente, este fic YA esta terminado. No hace mucho (ajem, ayer) Eclpising publicó el ultimo cap, con el cual se hacen un total de...ja! no les voy a decir dejare que lo averiguen por su cuenta ^.^ Si alguno de ustedes sabe ingles, de vdd les recomiendo que lean el fic, haganlo, no se arrepentiran!!! El link esta en mi perfil y ademas el fic está en mis favoritos (busquenlo, es "Love Me, Sensei")

Ham si, sólo por ser el primer cap, me anime a traduzir las notas de inicio y final de Eclpising, no siempre lo haré y cuando lo haga es porque lo conciderare necesario y a lo mejor no traducire la nota entera, solo lo importante. Y x si se estaban preguntando, Eclipsing publico este fic por primera vez el 12 de febrero de este año.

El fic por ahora se mantendra clasificado como T debido a uso del lenguaje y a la tematica del fic ya despues puede que suba su clasificaion (no les dire nada) pero por ahora no.

Otra cosa, las notas de Eclipsing (Notas de la Autora) las resumire a N/A y mis notas (Notas de la Traductora) las resumiré a N/T para que no haya confusión. Ahora sí, los dejo leer! Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡Hola extraño!

* * *

Rukia dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo mientras se acercaba a su apartamento. Había sido un largo día en la escuela y nada sonaba mejor que una linda y _larga_ siesta. Era fin de semana lo cual significaba que no tendría que hacer su tarea sino hasta el día anterior a ser entregada.

Tarareaba una pequeña canción mientras saltaba levemente por la calle. Antes de girar en la esquina que llevaba a su apartamento, Rukia se paró frente a la pequeña tienda a la que iba casi todos los días. Vio al dueño abanicarse a sí mismo frente a ésta mientras sus dos jóvenes trabajadores a medio tiempo, barrían el polvoroso piso.

El tendero alzó la vista y saludó. "¡Konnichiwa Kuchiki-san! ¿Estás aquí para comprar más aperitivos?"

Rukia se acercó a la tienda y asintió. "Estoy aquí para la 'recarga' semanal".

El trabajador pelirrojo bufó.

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Qué fue eso, Jinta?"

El chico sólo cruzó sus brazos y sonrió. "Sólo quería hacerte saber que sí sigues comiendo así, no pasará mucho antes de que engordes – ¡augh!" gruñó en dolor cuando de repente un abanicó le dio directo en la cara enviándolo directo al piso.

Urahara miró a su inconciente trabajador antes de mirar el lugar en su mano donde su abanico se encontraba sólo segundos antes. Alzó la vista para ver a Rukia aún en su posición de lanzamiento. Rápido sacó otro abanico de su manga y empezó a abanicarse. "Dios, oh dios, alguien de seguro está de mal humor hoy".

Rukia bufó mientras regresaba a su tarea original: obtener comida. Caminó dentro de la tienda, seguida de cerca por Urahara así el podría anunciar el precio de todo lo que ella estuviera comprando. La chica petit fue por cada estante dentro de la pequeña tienda, parándose de vez en cuando para poner algo en su pequeño canasto.

Ojeando a la joven chica, Urahara sonrió complacido. "Kuchiki-san. ¿Sabías que alguien se acaba de mudar a nuestro pequeño barrio esta mañana?"

Rukia continuó con sus compras sin estar muy interesada en lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Y?"

"Bien, sólo quería hacerte saber que se mudó al pequeño edificio que está frente al tuyo. Tal vez deberías ir y decir 'hola'."

Rukia bufó. "¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?" Antes de que Urahara pudiera responder, ella le dio su canasto. "Cóbralo", ordenó. Urahara miró abajo y rió quedamente. La canasta se encontraba llena de papitas, bebidas, dulces, etc. y la mayor parte de ellos se encontraban etiquetados con Chappy el Conejo. Después de apretar unos botones, Urahara anunció el precio con una sonrisa. "Eso serían unos 1500 yen". (N/A: lo que es equivalente a $15 Dlls.) (N/T: lo que vendrían siendo unos $200 pesos mexicanos)

Rukia sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y los azotó en el contador antes de agarrar la bolsa de plástico con sus cosas y salir de la tienda.

"¡No olvides darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo vecino!" Urahara dijo antes de que Rukia cerrara la puerta.

Rukia sacó un paquete de pocky de su bolsa y puso un palito en su boca. _¿Por qué Urahara está tan persistente en que vaya a visitar a esta persona? No es como que sea la casera o algo así._ Rukia gruñó molesta. "No debería molestarme por eso".

Dio vuelta a la esquina acercándose a su apartamento. Balanceando su mochila de la escuela y la bolsa de plástico en una mano y sosteniendo un palito de pocky con la otra, Rukia cerró sus ojos disfrutando el calor del sol que jugaba con su cara. Hoy era un día hermoso de primavera y el verano se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Se sentía con ganas de ir al parque y—

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!"

Rukia regresó a la realidad justo a tiempo para dar un paso atrás antes que una grande y pesada caja cayera en el lugar en el que se encontraba sólo hace un segundo. Se tropezó con una pierda y cayó de sentón, tirando sus bolsas y el pocky que estaba en su boca. "Ouch", se quejó mientras se sobaba su adolorido trasero. De repente una sombra se posó encima de ella, bloqueando el cálido sol causando que mirara hacia arriba.

"Perdón por eso. ¿Estás bien niña?" la sombra preguntó. El hombre se encontraba parado dentro de un camión de mudanzas y se encontraba secando una gota de sudor de su frente. Vestía un par de shorts y una simple camiseta blanca que encajaba con su musculoso pecho perfectamente, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello atada en su espalda y un par de guantes para trabajar. El hombre la volteó a ver y alzó una ceja. "Oi, niña. Te pregunte si estás bien".

Le tomó a Rukia otro segundo antes de poder reaccionar. "¡¿Qué carajos?!" maldijo al hombre mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Pudiste haberme matado bastardo!"

El hombre saltó del camión y puso sus manos en su cadera. "Bueno, te dije 'cuidado'. Además, es tu culpa por no prestar atención."

Rukia caminó hacia el hombre pero tubo que ponerse de puntitas para poder acercarse a su rostro desde que él era, cerca de un cabeza, más alto que ella. "¡No debiste haber lanzado esa maldita caja en primer lugar!"

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tratando de mudarme a este apartamento antes de que caiga la noche así que tengo prisa. Además", posó una mano en la cabeza de ella y despeinó su oscuro cabello. "Es difícil verte cuando eres así de baja, enana".

Rukia sintió una vena palpitar contra su frente. Dio un paso atrás antes de lanzar una patada.

¿A dónde?

"¡HIJA DE PUTA!" el gritó.

A la espinilla del bastardo.

Él saltó por ahí en una pierna mientras que la otra la sostenía con sus manos. "¡¿Por qué carajos fue eso, enana?!"

Escuchando la misma maldita palabra de nuevo, Rukia lo empujó mandándolo directo al suelo. "¡Eso es lo que te mereces por llamarme 'enana' imbécil!" resopló antes de agarrar sus cosas del piso e irse de ahí.

El hombre continuó curando su adolorida espinilla mientras la veía alejarse. "Este lugar esta jodido", maldijo.

"Eres un idiota, eso es todo". Ishida Uryuu caminó hacia ahí y le extendió su mano.

Kurosaki Ichigo maldijo antes de aceptar la ayuda de su amigo. "Cállate Ishida. No necesito que te burles de mí cada segundo del día".

Uryuu sonrió divertido antes de agarrar otra caja del camión. "Tan sólo apurémonos. Tengo papeles que calificar."

"Sí, sí, sí" Ichigo se sacó la toalla de la cabeza revelando un impactante cabello color naranja. Caminó y cogió la caja que había lanzado hacia la enana cuando de repente notó un adorno para celular de Chappy el Conejo justo al lado de la caja. Bajo la caja antes de agarrarlo por la cuerda. _Se debe haber caído de su celular o algo así_, pensó para si mismo.

Era un simple adorno de Chappy (a quien conocía gracias a su hermana Yuzu) con un papel rectangular laminado colgando de él verticalmente. Mirando con cuidado leyó _Rukia _escrito en katakana.

"¡Kurosaki! ¡Apúrate!" Uryuu le gritó.

"¡Esta bien, ya está!" Ichigo guardó el adorno en su bolsillo antes de agarrar la caja de nuevo y seguir a su amigo hacia su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

N/A: así que cómo estuvo? Si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatica, disculpen. el inglés no es exactamente mi primer lenguaje...me criaron aprendiendo un idioma diferente a pesar de que vivo en los Estados Unidos. Y edito mi propio trabajo asi que es probable que haya errores (desde que hago un mal trabajo editando).

PROMETO (esta vez de seguro) que en el tercer capitulo empezara la situacion interesante que describi en el resumen. Con suerte podre subir los capitulos 2 y 3 juntos asi no tendran que esperar.

Como sea, porfavor den click en el boton de abajo y dejen un REVIEW!!! (aunque los duros me duelen sean gentiles...)Ja ne!

* * *

N/T: bien, eso hace el primer capitulo del "Ámame, Sensei", x cierto, prefieren el titulo traducido o lo dejo en ingles??? (a mi personalmente me gusta mas en ingles, pero sera como ustedes digan) espero semanalmente poder actualizar el fic pero no se hagan muchas esperanzas desde que ya voy a entrar a la universidad no se cuanto tiempo tenga para poder actualizar/traducir el fic. Como dijo Eclipsing, este cap es muy corto, ya los prox caps son mas largos (y x lo tanto mas pesados de traducir) y mucho mas interesantes y sip, en el tercer cap se presenta la situacion descrita en el resumen(summary) asi que esperenlo!

Bye bye! (y dejen reviews!)


	2. 02 No Tú De Nuevo

**Notas de la Autora: Este capítulo no tiene lo suficiente para empezar realmente la historia pero se pone mejor para el próximo capítulo.**

**Ichigo y Rukia se encuentran de nuevo aquí pero les recomiendo leer la nota al final de esta página para aclarar la confusión que podría surgirles a algunos de ustedes chicos. Sólo lean y disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: yay! segundo capitulo! este cap esta relativamente corto...bueno, corto comparado con los que vienen xD Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2: No Tú De Nuevo

* * *

Un suspiro vino de Rukia mientras caminaba a la tienda de Urahara. Era domingo, lo cual significaba "día de tarea"; que a su vez significa día de "más-dulces-se-necesitan". Deslizó la puerta y entró. "¡Urahara! ¡Vengo por lo usual!"

Ururu, una niña pequeña de mirada triste saltó e hizo una reverencia. "Bienvenida. Iré a agarrar sus favoritos."

"Gracias, Ururu", Rukia sonrió mientras la joven trabajadora a medio tiempo iba por la tienda agarrando todos los bienes. Caminó al contador, sacando su cartera de su bolsillo cuando, de repente, notó algo naranja desde su vista periférica. Volteó a ver sólo para toparse con la espalada de una persona con un impactante color naranja en la parte superior de su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera procesas todo en su mente, Ururu regresó con un canasto lleno.

"¡Aquí está todo!" Sonrió mientras sostenía el canasto.

Rukia le sonrió de regreso. "Arigatou."

Escuchando una voz familiar, Ichigo se volteó sólo para ver a la misma chica que había visto el día anterior (*N/A). Sonrió divertido cuando ella se giró y puso su canasto de cosas en el contador. "El azúcar no te va a ayudar con tu estatura, enana."

Rápidamente una vena apareció en la frente de Rukia al escuchar su burlona voz. Con la mirada más maligna que podía efectuar, Rukia giró su cabeza de lado y se la dirigió al dueño de la voz. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñó através de sus apretados dientes.

Una ceja naranja se alzó. "No eres exactamente atrayente con esa mirada. Además, ¿desde cuándo hay una tienda a la que sólo pueda ir una enana y no un adulto?"

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior para refrenarse de gritarle. "¿No puedes pensar en algo más además de llamarme enana, sorbete?"

"¿Sorbete?" Ichigo preguntó. Rukia movió su cabeza hacia su cabello. Entendiendo el mensaje, Ichigo sonrió antes de llevar una mano a su cabello y pasarla por ahí. "Bueno, ese fue un sobrenombre creativo. ¿Lo sacaste por ti misma?" se burló.

Rukia abrió su boca para contestar cuando repentinamente Urahara apareció en frente de ellos. "Ara, aunque amo ver a los jóvenes amantes coquetear, por favor recuerden que están cerca de niños pequeños."

Ambas partes pararon su pelea verbal para mirar ferozmente al tendero. "¡NO ESTAMOS COQUETEANDO!" gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Urahara sólo sonrió y sarcásticamente respondió, "Mmhm, y yo sólo uso sombrero para ocultar mi calvicie."

Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor al hombre mayor. "¿No lo estás?"

Urahara jadeó. "¡No puedo creer que siquiera pienses eso, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Este sombrero es la última moda para las personas de mi edad!"

"Esto es genial," Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, "Estoy rodeada por los idiotas del pueblo."

"Fíjate a quien le estas llamando 'idiota'. Soy más listo de lo que aparento," Ichigo miró enojado a la chica.

"¡A-ja!" Rukia sonrió triunfalmente. "¿Así que admites que te ves estúpido?"

Un ligero tic se formó en el ojo izquierdo de Ichigo. "Estoy realmente cerca de lanzarte a través de la tienda, bajita."

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se inclinaba cerca de él. "¿Oh sí? Apuesto a que te puedo derrotar sin derramar una sola gota de sudor."

Ichigo también se inclinó. "Me gustaría verte intentar, ¡chibi!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así antes de que te pateé las bolas!" Rukia gruñó.

Urahara se abanicó mientras sostenía una sonrisa traviesa. "Ara. Los jóvenes estos días tienen las formas más extrañas de mostrar su afecto. Incluso están deseando besarse en público— augh." Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando dos puños molestos aterrizaron en su cara noqueándolo. Y de nuevo, los dos azotaron varios yens en el contador al mismo tiempo antes de salir fúricos de la tienda con sus respectivas bolsas en mano.

Los dos salieron a la banqueta, dejando la tienda y a su pervertido dueño. No fue sino hasta que ambos giraron en la misma esquina que se dieron cuenta que seguían en la presencia del otro.

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme, sorbete?" Rukia gruñó.

Ichigo bufó molesto. "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, vivo por aquí. Además, ¿por qué alguien seguiría a una enana como tú?"

Sintiendo humo salir de su oreja, Rukia se giró, lista para darle un azote verbal, cuando él la interrumpió extendiéndole su mano.

"Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó.

Rukia miró de su mano a su cara y de regreso. "¿Qué hay con las repentinas formalidades?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombres. "Bueno, sólo pensé que seria lindo conocer a mis vecinos. Y considerando la forma en como nos hemos encontramos ambos días desde que me mudé aquí, tengo el presentimiento que tal vez nos veamos más seguido. Llámalo 'destino' si quieres."

"¿Qué tan estúpido eres?" preguntó ella de repente.

"No lo suficiente como para dejar a una persona esperando por tanto tiempo," replicó moviendo su cabeza hacia su mano extendida.

Rukia bufó antes de tomar con fuerza su mano y agitarla fuertemente. "Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. NO es un placer conocerte."

Ichigo mordió su labio inferior para evitar hacer cualquier sonido. _¡¿Cómo una persona tan pequeña puede tener un agarre tan fuerte?!_ "Bien, Rukia, el sentimiento es mutuo." Finalmente zafó su mano y caminó adelante, metiendo su lastimada mano en su bolsillo. Los dos continuaron su camino en silencio, Ichigo delante de Rukia.

Ella iba mirando la parte de atrás de su anaranjada cabeza, pensando en otras formas de hacerle burla mientras él se encontraba ocupado pensando en por qué su nombre le sonaba tan familiar. No fue, sino hasta que su apartamento estuvo a la vista, que lo recordó.

_¡El adorno!_ "Oi, Rukia—"Ichigo se volteó sólo para ver que no había enana alguna tras de él.

"¿Sí?" llamó ella desde al lado.

Ichigo se giró a su derecha para ver a Rukia, congelada a medio paso, mirando un estacionamiento enfrente de un apartamento. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó él.

"A casa" contestó ella.

Ichigo la miró, luego al apartamento y de regreso a ella antes de gritar, "¡¿Vives aquí?!"

"¿Y por qué más habría de venir aquí?" se giró de vuelta, sus manos en sus caderas.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. "Es que no pensé que vivieras _así_ de cerca de mí."

Rukia suspiró antes de preguntar, "¿Qué quieres?"

"Qué— ¡oh sí! Hum, ayer encontré este adorno de Chappy para celular con tu nombre—"

"¡¿Tú lo tienes?!" Rukia de repente apareció justo en frente de Ichigo con grandes y brillantes ojos.

Ichigo no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, sintiéndose algo inseguro con tales ojos mirándolo. "S-sí, bueno estaba en el piso así que lo recogí. Está en mi departamento así que si lo quieres de regreso podrías venir conmigo y te lo podría dar."

Ante tales palabras Rukia caminó hacia atrás y miró hacia otro lado, incertidumbre en sus ojos. "No lo sé…"

Entendiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, Ichigo gruñó. "Por favor, como si hubiera algún chance de que le saltara encima a una enana como tú."

Rukia miró furiosa antes de pisarle el pie. "¿Quién estaría asustado de alguien como tú?" Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, "Vamos, cabeza de zanahoria."

Ichigo maldijo mientras cojeaba hacia ella, tratando de mantener su peso fuera de su magullado pie.

Se acercaron a su apartamento pero una vez que alcanzaron el lado del edificio donde las escaleras se encontraban localizadas, Rukia se paró y se volteó. Ichigo se detuvo casi tropezándose con la persona más chica.

"¿Por qué demonios te detuviste de repente?"

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Duh. No sé donde está tu departamento."

"Oh, cierto." Ichigo rápidamente camino delante de ella, evitando cualquier mirada que ella le pudiera lanzar en su camino. Subieron al segundo piso y pararon cuando alcanzaron el final del pasillo. "Ahora, no desordenes nada cuando entres," se burló en lo que metía la llave y abría la puerta.

Rukia gruñó. "Che, como si no fuera una pocilga ya —"

¿Alguna vez se han comido sus palabras?

Bueno, Rukia hizo eso en el preciso instante en el que la puerta se abrió, mostrando un muy limpio y organizado apartamento.

Viendo su sorprendida expresión, Ichigo sonrió satisfecho. "Adelante", dijo mostrando el camino con su mano.

Rukia dio un paso adentro y entró al genkan. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rukia se sacó los zapatos y pisó dentro del apartamento para obtener una mejor vista del lugar.

Era totalmente la casa de un soltero. Era un apartamento de dos habitaciones con un baño, una larga sala y una cocina. Estaba bien amueblado; la sala tenía una tele de pantalla plana contra una pared y del lado contrario se encontraba un sillón grande de cuero negro con un sillón para una persona a un lado. Éstos rodeaban una mesa de vidrio para café en el centro de la habitación. La cocina se encontraba llena de accesorios de acero inoxidable, que inmediatamente hicieron surgir una pregunta en la mente de Rukia: ¿puede cocinar?

Rukia caminó sin rumbo por el apartamento. ¡Apenas se había mudado aquí y el lugar ya se veía bien! Sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba más limpio que su apartamento.

Después de unos cuantos pasos, Rukia paró cuando se topó con una pared que mostraba diferentes fotografías. Paró al ver la foto de una familia. Había un padre que sonreía como idota mientras sostenía a dos niñas pequeñas. Y una joven madre, sonriendo, con sus brazos alrededor de un niño de cabello naranja. "¿Esta es tu familia? Preguntó ella, señalando la foto más grande en la pared.

Ichigo caminó hacia ahí y se paró detrás de ella, "Sí, esa es mi familia."

Rukia sonrió. "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tomaron esta foto?"

"Creo que tenía como ocho o algo así." Después señaló a las dos niñas pequeñas. "Estas son mis hermanas, Yuzu y Karin. Son gemelas fraternales. Y ese es mi loco padre."

Rukia rió entre dientes aún mirando la foto. Entonces notó que él no había dicho nada acerca de la mujer en la fotografía. "Tu madre es muy hermosa", dijo.

Ichigo estuvo callado antes de dejar ir un respiro. "Gracias"

"Adivino que sacaste tu loco color de cabello de ella," se burló.

Ichigo sonrió afectado. "Gracias por darte cuenta que es real. Otros me siguen molestando pensando que está decolorado o algo así."

Rukia estaba a punto de hablar cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. "¿Moshi-moshi?"

Ichigo observó desde atrás la repentina transformación de su cara mientras hablaba con quien sea que estuviera hablando.

"OK…sí, ya sé. Sólo me olvidé por un momento— bien ¡perdón por ser humana!... ¿Qué significa eso? ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTARÉ AHÍ EN UN MOMENTO!" Rukia cerró su celular fulminándolo con la mirada. Cuando escuchó risas disimuladas al lado, dirigió su mirada al propietario de ellas. "Cállate."

Ichigo alzó ambas manos en derrota. "Perdón. De todos modos, ¿de qué se trató esa llamada?"

Rukia suspiró. "Mis amigos me están esperando. Se me olvidó totalmente que tenía planes con ellos." Caminó hacia la puerta y se puso sus zapatos. "¡Nos vemos luego, fresa!" Gritó antes de correr rápido fuera de la casa.

"¡No me llames así, enana!" Gritó él antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia su cocina cuando recordó el por qué Rukia se encontraba ahí en primer lugar. "Mierda. Olvidé darle ese estúpido conejo." Ichigo fue a su cuarto y abrió el cajón donde el adorno de Chappy estaba colocado encima de sus papeles. Sonrió irónico antes de cerrar el cajón y caminar de fuera de ahí. "Ojalá el destino nos permita vernos de nuevo, enana."

* * *

N/A: Así que finalmente introducí a Urahara aquí pero no estoy segura que tan grande grande vaya a ser su rol.

Próximo capítulo: Rukia e Ichigo se encuentran por tercera vez...en el lugar más improvable!!

*Para aquellos que estén confundidos en por qué estos dos se encuentran de nuevo en domingo cuando el día anterior Rukia estaba regresando de la escuela cuando por primera vez se conocieron, este es el porque:

En Japón, los estudiantes van a la escuela los sábados, aunque es medio día. Y dependiento de a que preparatoria vayas, a veces cambian entre sí y no las semans en las que tienes que ir a la escuela cuando no debes (el cual sería el caso en esta historia), mientras que otras escuelas tienen el sábado libre. Hay más versiones, pero me tomaría demasiado escribirlas todas así que esta es sólo una breve explicación. Chequen en línea si quieren saber más!

* * *

N/T: eso es todo con este cap, como les dije, es corto xD

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el primer cap, espero no haberlos defraudado con la traduccion de este. Para todas aquellas personas que en su review me recomendaron leer "Part Time" de spidergoth, grx por la recomendacion pero ya lo estoy leyendo U^.^. Asi mismo a mi me gustaria recomendarles que leyeran "The IchiRuki Bet" de Dancing Buffy y si quieren la lista entera de los fics Ichirukis que me encuentro leyendo, con gusto se las paso ^0^. Ah x cierto, para aquellos que quieran saber, see, Ichigo es más grande que Rukia, por ahora no les dire x cuanto dado que mas adelante la misma Eclipsing en sus notas aclara la edad de cada uno...

No se cuando va a ser la proxima vez que actualice dado que no se como vaya a andar de tiempo la prox semana, despues de todo, el lunes inicio clases T-T (mis vacaciones!!!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	3. 03 ¡Sensei!

**Notas de la Autora: Este es el momento que todos ustedes han estado esperando!!! La escuela empieza de nuevo y Rukia se encuentra con Ichigo.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: tercer cap...x fin...xD perdon x el retraso, se ke habia dicho que subiria este cap el viernes pero no pude pero ya que, aqui esta! espero les guste ^.^

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡¿Sensei?!

* * *

Salón 3-2…

"¡OHAYO KUCHIKI-SAN-AUGH!"

…Era ruidoso como cualquier otro día.

Rukia dio un paso hacia al lado justo a tiempo para evitar el humano- misil atacante, que terminó chocando contra la puerta del salón que se encontraba tras ella. "Ohayo, Asano-kun," saludó a Asano Keigo con una sonrisa falsa.

Keigo se paró y saludó, ignorando completamente el río de sangre corriendo por su frente. "Como se esperaba de la bella representante de la clase; eres siempre rápida. Mi amor por ti crece más fuerte cada día. ¡Kuchiki-san!" chilló mientras trataba de abrazarla de nuevo pero terminó besando el piso cuando Rukia meció su mochila mandándolo al piso.

Rukia le sonrió al contraído cuerpo del chico mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

"Geez Rukia, no sé como puede soportarlo si te salta así día tras día," Arisawa Tatsuki dijo, "¿Por qué no sólo te deshaces de él de una vez por todas?"

"Podría" Rukia golpeó suavemente su barbilla con su dedo como pensando antes de sonreír a su amiga, "Pero es como desestresante ver a tipos como él lastimados así de vez en cuando."

"Eres sorprendente, Kuchiki-san" Mizuiro Kojima rió a lo bajo, "De seguro sabes como jugar con el corazón de un hombre."

"Aw, ¡eres demasiado linda, Rukia! "Matsumoto Rangiku chilló, abrazando a su pequeña amiga contra sus largos pechos.

Rukia dejó salir una rara risa mientras palmeaba el brazo de su amiga. "A-arigatou…no puedo respirar," jadeó.

"Déjala ir antes de que la sofoques," dijo alguien por la puerta. Matsumoto volteó a ver a Abarai Renji caminando dentro de la clase. El pelirrojo pausó por un segundo antes de patear a Keigo en el piso. "¿Sigues sin rendirte?" preguntó antes de alcanzar a las chicas.

Matsumoto hizo un puchero mientras meneaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con Rukia aún entre brazos. "No la estoy lastimando. ¿Por qué siempre odias cuando trato de mostrar un poco de afecto hacia Rukia?"

"Porque tienes la tendencia de mostrar tu afecto de formas peligrosas," él razonó.

Matsumoto reluctante afojó su agarre y Rukia salió de entre sus pechos jadeando por aire. Tatsuki sonrió antes de palmear en la espalda a su petit amiga para ayudarle a respirar. "¡Creo que hoy es un nuevo record!" bromeó.

Rukia le miró enojada antes de ver a su amigo de la infancia. "Gracias Renji."

El pelirrojo meramente se encogió de hombre antes de irse a su asiento detrás del de ella.

_¡Ding ding ding!_

La campana de la escuela finalmente sonó pero realmente nadie le hizo mucho caso desde que no había ningún profesor en el salón.

_Dulce._

"OK chicos, ¡siéntense!"

Olvídenlo.

Rukia se sentó en su usual lugar al lado de la venta mientras Ishida Uryuu entraba.

"OK chicos," empezó, "Como sabrán, ustedes tendrán un nuevo maestro titular quien además será su nuevo maestro de literatura desde que Ochi-sensei está en incapacidad por maternidad." Todos se alegraron por las noticias. Uryuu suspiró mientras se subía las gafas. "¡DE CUALQUIER FORMA!" gritó encima del ruido. "Quiero presentarles a su nuevo maestro." Miró hacia la puerta y asintió.

Y entró la persona más inesperada jamás.

Rukia no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que vio algo naranja desde la esquina de su ojo. Lentamente miró al frente de la clase sólo para ver…

"Ohayo. Watashi wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu. Dozoyoroshiku."

¡No jodan!

Puesta en un estado de completo shock, Rukia estaba apunto de saltar y gritar cuando de repente…

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

…alguien ya lo había hecho por ella.

Rukia miró para ver a Tatsuki parada con una cara aun más sorprendida. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Ichigo?" preguntó.

Todos jadearon cuando la escucharon usar el nombre de su maestro además de hablarle de una forma familiar.

Ichigo sonrió molesto. "Que hay, Tatsuki. No te había visto desde que estabas en secundaria."

"No manches," se cruzó de brazos, "Eso fue cuando te mudaste para ir a la universidad."

Hubo otro jadeo de sorpresa.

"Hum, Tatsuki," Matsumoto codeó a su amiga desde al lado, "¿Cómo es que conoces al guapo?"

Tatsuki alzó una ceja antes de señalar a Ichigo. "¿De qué carajos hablas? ¿Él? ¿Guapo? Creo que necesitas que te revisen los ojos, Rangiku."

Ichigo la miró molesto. "Es bueno saber que tus modales no han cambiado."

Tatsuki ignoró su observación y continuó. "Este tipo solía vivir aquí en Karakura y él me cuidaba a mí y a algunos otros en este salón antes de mudarse."

Uryuu miró a su amigo y alzó una ceja. "¿Cuidabas niños?"

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, cuidaba de otros niños junto con mis hermanas cuando era más joven." Cuando Uryuu le siguió mirando sospechoso, Ichigo gruñó. "¡Necesitaba dinero!" razonó.

"Si," Uryuu sonrió irónico antes de mirar a sus alumnos. "Por favor siéntate, Arisawa," dijo.

Pero en lo que Tatsuki se sentaba alguien más saltó.

"¡ICHIGOOOO!"

Keigo, quien seguía en el piso junto a la puerta, saltó y voló hacia su viejo niñero. "¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO MI SENPAI DE PORNO ­­— AUGH!" Antes de que Keigo pudiera acercarse demasiado, Ichigo lanzó un puñetazo que chocó contra la cara del adolescente.

"Es bueno saber que eres el mismo también, Keigo," Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras pateaba a Keigo en el piso cada vez que éste trataba de agarrarlo.

Uryuu se aclaró la garganta tratando de recuperar la atención de todos. "Como sea, tengo que irme desde que tengo mi propia clase que atender. ¿Podría la representante de la clase pararse?"

"…"

Silencio.

Todos voltearon a mirar fijamente a Rukia quien seguía mirando fijamente al pelinaranjo como si tuviera otra cabeza.

"¿Representante de clase?" Uryuu volvió a llamar.

Renji se inclinó sobre su escritorio y palmeó ligeramente a su mejor amiga en el hombro. "¡Oi! ¡Rukia!"

Rukia salió de su espasmo y rápidamente se puso de pie. "H-hai."

Al escuchar un nombre familiar, Ichigo se congeló antes de mirar lentamente. _No puede ser_…Antes de poder terminar su proceso de pensamiento la misma persona en la que estaba pensando se encontraba parada justo frente a él mirándolo con la misma cantidad de incredulidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Uryuu la ojeo sospecho antes de hablar. "Quiero que ayude a Kurosaki-sensei hoy. Él no conoce a nadie aún y confío en que serás una estudiante modelo enfrente de tus compañeros de clase."

Rukia dejó de mirar a Ichigo para hacer una leve reverencia a Uryuu. "Hai, Ishida-sensei."

Uryuu asintió antes de palmear levemente a Ichigo en los hombros. "Son todos tuyos", le dijo antes de salir caminando, asegurándose de pasarr por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Keigo.

Rukia lentamente se sentó, manteniendo sus ojos pegados al suelo para evitar contacto visual con Ichigo de nuevo. No fue sino hasta que Rukia estuvo sentada que Ichigo fue capaz de voltear a otro lado y abrir la libreta de asistencia. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a pasar lista.

---

Rukia sorbió su caja vacía de jugo pensando en los sucesos del día. No sólo Ichigo era su nuevo maestro de literatura, si no que era su maestro- _vecino_. Sin mencionar el hecho que fue a su apartamento ayer.

_Esto no puede estas pasando,_ internamente se quejó mientras pasaba una mano por su oscuro cabello.

"Oi, Rukia, ¿estás bien?" Renji preguntó mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

Rukia asintió mientras continuaba jugando con su caja de jugo.

Era el descanso y como siempre, Rukia se encontraba sentada en el pastoso campo junto a un enorme árbol con sus amigos sentados alrededor de ella.

"Así que, ¿cómo les cayó el nuevo maestro?" Renji preguntó.

"Che, se ve débil," Madarame Ikkaku bufó.

"Pero su cabello es hermoso," Ayasegawa Yumichika dijo echando hacia atrás su brillante cabellera. "Me pregunto, dónde se lo habrá echo."

"En ningún lado porque ese es su color natural," Tatsuki anunció.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos excepto Rukia. Se encontraba agradecida de estar succionando la caja vacía de jugo entonces porque si no, habría dicho justo lo que Tatsuki había dicho. _¡Gracias Kami!_

"¿Es eso posible?" Matsumoto preguntó. "¿Acaso no es japonés?"

Tatsuki asintió. "Creo que su mamá era mitad inglesa o algo por el estilo. Una de sus hermanas tiene el cabello castaño claro."

Rukia inmediatamente pensó en las fotos que vio en el apartamento de Ichigo. "¿Cuántos años tienen sus hermanas?"

Tatsuki golpeó suavemente su barbilla mientras pensaba. "Creo que tienen dos años menos que nosotros. Son gemelas fraternales. Recuerdo que jugaba mucho con ellas. Sus hermana Karin y yo solíamos pensar nuevas maneras de molestar a Ichigo," rió disimuladamente.

"Ahhh, también recuerdo esos días," Keigo dijo, sonriendo a los cielos con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, recordando. "Él solía golpearme porque buscaba en los libros de medicina de su padre sobre autonomías sexuales."

Mientras Keigo continuaba su divagar un fuerte "beep" sonó por todo el campus.

"_¿Podría Kuchiki Rukia del salón 3-2 reportarse al salón de maestros? ¿Podría Kuchiki Rukia del salón 3-2 reportarse al salón de maestros?_" alguien anunció a través del altavoz.

"Bueno, esa soy yo," dijo al ponerse de pie y desempolvar su falda.

"¿Ahora qué hiciste?" Renji sonrió malvado. "¿Golpear a otro chico de un curso menor por levantar tu falda?"

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor. Si algo como eso pasara de nuevo, golpearía al chico para que no pudiera hablar de nuevo." Alzó su caja del almuerzo vacía y se la dio a Tatsuki. "¿Podrías ponerla en mi mochila cuando regresen a clases?"

Tatsuki tomó el bento vacío y asintió. "No hay problema."

Con un rápido "gracias," Rukia corrió al edificio escolar y se dirigió al salón de maestros, el cual quedaba en el tercer piso. Le tomó unos pocos minutos correr las escaleras y finalmente alcanzar el salón. Antes de entrar, Rukia se paró frente a la puerta y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire para controlar su respiración antes de deslizar la puerta y entrar.

"Hum, disculpen. ¿Me dijeron que viniera?" llamó.

"Eres rápida, Kuchiki," Uryuu dijo antes de mover su cabeza a un lado. "Por favor ayuda a Kurosaki-sensei a organizar su lista de clase."

Rukia se puso rígida. "¿Di-disculpe?"

"¿Qué?" Uryuu alzó una ceja, "Pensé que te había pedido ayudar al nuevo profesor esta mañana. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"

"N-no, ¡no!" sacudió su cabeza. "Iré ahora mismo." Sin mirar atrás, Rukia apresuradamente se alejó de Uryuu y se dirigió a donde Ichigo se revolvía con pilas de papel. "¿Ano, Ichi— Kurosaki-sensei?"

Hombre, eso sabía raro en su boca.

Ichigo paró en medio de su búsqueda cuando escuchó una inesperada y hasta cierto punto escalofriante voz. Cautelosamente volteó a ver sólo para toparse con Rukia mirándolo. "¿Rukia?"

Al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca tan casual, Rukia entrecerró los ojos mientras hablaba fuerte en un falso, alto tono de voz. "Sensei, ¿necesita ayuda? Como la estudiante número uno de mi clase, es mi deber ayudarlo tanto como sea posible." Rukia paró por un segundo para ver a varios maestros mirando hacia donde ella estaba moviendo su cabeza en aprobación. "Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes, sensei. Pero mis compañeros necesitaban de mi ayuda. Pero supongo que no es excusa suficiente desde que no me deja ayudarle. Gomenasai, sensei. Prometo hacer un mejor trabajo así que por favor deje de verme así," esnifó.

Ahora él estaba irritado. "¿Qué demonios estás—?"

"Cuida tu lengua, Kurosaki," Uryuu lo amenazó desde el otro lado de la sala. "Estas en frente de una de nuestras estudiantes más brillantes quien podría traerle buena reputación a nuestra escuela. Así que deja de molestarla."

"¡No hice nada!" gritó señalándola con un dedo. "Ella sólo esta inventado mierda—"

"¡Gomenasai! ¡Por favor, no peleen gracias a mí!" Ella estaba haciendo esto peor…y la peor parte es que Ichigo podía decir que ella se encontraba disfrutando esto, verlo obtener miradas de enojo de sus compañeros maestros.

"¿Por qué le debo—?"

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo fue incapaz de terminar su amenaza cuando de pronto una mujer castaña, de pechos grandes voló hacia él desde un lado, sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, apretándolo estrechamente contra ella.

"¡No puedo creer que seas realmente tú!" chilló. "¡Ishida-kun me había dicho pero no le creí sino hasta haberte visto por mí misma!"

"¡¿I-Inoue?!" gritó él, notando quién era por los brillantes broches de cabello que se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza.

La mujer retrocedió, sonriendo, sus brazos aún rodeando su pecho. "¡Yup! ¡Ya han pasado algunos años, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo," llamó una baja voz cobriza.

Ichigo miró a Chad entrando al salón de maestros. "¡Chad! ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? No te vi en la junta de maestros."

Chad asintió antes de contestar. "Hay algunos alumnos que vienen temprano en la mañana para entrenar. Yo les ayudo."

"Oh," Ichigo movió su cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que eres el suertudo que puede escapar de esas aburridas juntas viendo que eres el profesor de gimnasia y realmente no te ayudan."

Chad movió su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Ajem!"

Los tres voltearon a ver la fuente del repentino toser para ver a Uryuu parado frente a ellos. Miró entre Ichigo y Orihime, negando con la cabeza. "Ya sé que todos somos buenos amigos y todo eso pero por favor reténganse de mostrar demasiada camarería, especialmente frente a compañeros de trabajo y alumnos."

Ichigo rápidamente se quitó los brazos de Orihime de encima mientras las miradas de enfado a través de la sala, especialmente de los hombres, se intensificaban. Sin mencionar que Rukia lo seguía viendo con una mirada en blanco. Que podía significar desde 'Te voy a matar' hasta —

_Esperen, ¿por qué me molesta lo que podría pensar la enana?_ Pensó para sí mismo antes de sonreír torpemente al personal. "Perdón por eso" saludó, aunque eso no ayudó en mucho. Suspiró, sintiendo ya la carga de sus hombros crecer. _Genial, otra cosa de la que debo cuidarme; Inoue atacándome y mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo pensando que soy una especie de jugador con una mala actitud._ Tomó un pedazo de papel, mirando a su alumna. "Ru—"

"Kuchiki," Uryuu repentinamente interrumpió.

Rukia fue sacada de su aturdimiento cuando escuchó su nombre, "¿Hai?"

Uryuu se acercó y le dio un papel diferente. "Esta es la nueva lista de los deberes de limpieza. La modifiqué para que se ajustara mejor con el nuevo horario y el nuevo profesor."

Ichigo miró molesto a su amigo. "¿No es ese mi trabajo?"

Uryuu meramente se encogió de hombros. "Tenía el presentimiento de que no la terminarías a tiempo para mañana. Además, soy más organizado que tú."

Ichigo estaba apunto de contestar cuando abruptamente, Orihime se metió. "¡Tengo una excelente idea!" sonrió ampliamente, obteniendo rápidamente la atención del personal más una alumna. Miró a ambos hombres con chispas en los ojos. "¡Vamos a cenar esta noche! ¡Después podríamos ir al karaoke!"

Todos en la sala vitorearon en acuerdo, mientras Chad asentía y Uryuu suspiraba antes de asentir también. No era seguido que dejaran su trabajo para ir a tomar…sin meterse en problemas con el director.

Orihime sonrió cuando Rukia atrapó su atención. "¡Oh! No me di cuenta que seguías aquí, Kuchiki-san. Pero espero que te des cuenta que no puedes venir con nosotros," se inclinó al nivel de ojos de Rukia con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el aire, moviendo su dedo índice en frente de Rukia como lo haría una madre frente a su hijo travieso. "Aún eres demasiado joven para tomar."

Rukia miró a la enfermera escolar y sonrió. "Por supuesto, sólo me estaba preguntado si Kurosaki-sensei necesitaba ayuda con algo más." Antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo sobre el papel que aún sostenían en las manos, la campana sonó. "¡Oh! Ese es el fin del descanso. Supongo que debo regresar a clases ahora," Rukia hizo una reverencia antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta.

"Ru—"

"¡No puedo esperar para la noche!"

_¡¿Por qué todos me interrumpen?!_ Ichigo gritó mentalmente cuando Orihime chilló. Y para entonces, Rukia ya había cerrado la puerta, despareciendo en el pasillo de la escuela.

Un suspiro salió de Ichigo mientras miraba el papel en sus manos. _Información del alumno: Nombre, Dirección, Número telefónico, E-mail, Información Extra._ Realmente necesitaba actualizar la hoja de información de sus alumnos así podría enviarles e-mails con los nuevos libros que iba a asignar esta semana. Tal vez debería visitar a Urahara…

---

Rukia se despidió antes de dejar a su grupo de amigos para dar vuelta en la esquina de su apartamento. Dejó ir un largo suspiro en lo que caminaba lentamente los metros faltantes a su hogar.

Hoy había sido un día pesado. Primero, Urahara no tenía barras de chocolate con la forma de Chappy antes de la escuela. Segundo, su maestra favorita se había ido por maternidad. Y tercero —

El proceso de pensamiento de Rukia paró y ella también casi se para. Estaba pensando cuidadosamente sobre la tercera razón de por qué hoy había sido un mal día, cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Miró a la izquierda hacia su edificio y luego a la derecha donde el apartamento de Ichigo se encontraba. Miró entre ambos edificios varias veces antes de checar su reloj. Eran solamente las 4:15 pm. Aunque saliera a tomar, no podría regresar _tan_ tarde ¿o sí? Especialmente porque era una noche escolar…

Rukia dejó salir un gemido frustrado antes de dirigirse hacia el apartamento de él.

---

Ichigo se quejó mientras subía las escaleras. Podía sentir el alcohol jugando con su cuerpo. Usualmente paraba antes de ponerse muy borracho pero Inoue estaba demasiado persistente en embriagarlo, diciendo que todo eso era una celebración, que tuvo un poquito de más. Sin mencionar que él y Uryuu tuvieron una pequeña batalla de beber de nuevo. _Hombre, todo es una competencia con ese bastardo,_ pensó.

Era lindo volver a ver a Inoue de nuevo desde que no la había visto desde que se graduaron de la preparatoria, junto con Ishida y Chad…pero algunas veces esa chica estaba demasiado loca según él. Como se convirtió en enfermera, eso iba más halla de él.

Sin embargo, Chad era diferente. Ese chico grande siempre tuvo algo por cuidar de las personas más jóvenes que él. Sin mencionar que siempre tuvo una personalidad de mentor. El hecho de que ahora era el profeso de Educación Física no fue sorpresa alguna para el pelinaranjo. Estaba feliz de aceptar un nuevo trabajo de regreso en su pueblo donde todos sus amigos también se encontraban trabajando en el mismo lugar.

Ichigo finalmente subió hasta el último escalón cuando vio una visita inesperada sentada afuera de su puerta. Sonrió. "¿No deberías estar haciendo tu tarea?"

La cabeza de Rukia se alzó y ella lo miró en lo que se le acercaba. Se encontraba sentada con su espalda contra la puerta, rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza descansando en ellas. Había estado esperando desde que la escuela terminó y ahora era…checó su reloj para ver la hora. "Es pasada la medianoche. ¿No deberías estar calificando papeles en vez de estar tomando?" replicó. "¿Estás borracho?"

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor. Soy un adulto; sé como manejar mis tragos."

Sin ninguna palabra ella se paró en lo que Ichigo abría la puerta de su apartamento y entraba dejándola abierta para que Rukia lo siguiera. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, Rukia levantó su mochila y la aventó contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ichigo.

"¡OUCH! ¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!" Ichigo gritó, cayendo de rodillas mientras agarraba su doliente cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Por ser un idiota!" ella chilló. Le dio un gran empujón, metiendo a Ichigo en su apartamento. Pero Ichigo se giró y le tomó por las muñecas en el último momento causando que ambos cayeran adentro. Rukia aterrizando encima de él.

Rukia gimió antes de alzar la cabeza de su pecho duro como piedra. Vio hacia abajo y le miró enfadada. "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi nuevo maestro?!"

Ichigo la vio y le regresó la mirada. "¡No lo sabía!" gritó, "Diablos, ¡ni siquiera sabía que estabas en preparatoria!"

"¡Entonces qué crees que estaba usando el primer día que nos conocimos!" razonó ella. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él y se empujó hacia arriba quedando sentada.

Ichigo mordió su labio inferior, soltando un millar de maldiciones en su cabeza. "¡¿Cómo esperas que recuerde algo como eso?! ¡No tengo la mejor memoria en este pueblo, sabes!"

Rukia pasó sus manos por su cabello antes de jalarlo en los extremos. "Esto no puede estar pasando," gimió.

"Me dirás," Ichigo bufó, apoyándose en sus codos. "¿Pero por qué es esto un gran problema?" preguntó de repente.

Rukia se puso rígida por un segundo, mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo. "¡Porque! ¡Somos vecinos!"

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Y?"

"¿Y? ¡¿Y?!" Rukia le pegó en la frente. "¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que pasaría si en la escuela se enteraran de que vivo cerca de mi 'sensei' y que he estado en su apartamento? _¡¿Sola?!_" enfatizó.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Tengo mejor gusto que eso", escupió. Rápidamente se ganó otro golpe. "¡¿Podrías parar eso?!" gritó, agarrando sus muñecas manteniéndolas inmóviles sobre su pecho.

"¡Lo haré cuando dejes de ser un idiota!" gritó ella de regreso.

Ambos mantuvieron sus dientes apretados mientras mantenían una pequeña batalla de miradas fulminantes.

AHÍ fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Y no pudo más que sonreír agradado.

Rukia inmediatamente se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en su expresión. "¿Sobre qué sonríes así?" preguntó.

"Sabes," empezó, "Si alguien de la escuela fuera a saber de esto, te vería a _ti_ como el perpetrador y a _mí_ como la víctima."

"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa de Ichigo creció antes de alzar sus caderas.

Y ahí fue cuando ella _lo_ sintió.

Rukia volteó a ver sus piernas rodeando su cadera. Y sí, _ella_ se veía como el atacante cuando en la mayoría de los casos sería al revés.

"Parece ser que la Señorita Número Uno se está sonrojando," Ichigo se burló tratando de tener una mejor vista de la cara de Rukia que estaba escondida por su cabello. "¿Estás apenada? Después de todo tú eras la que estaba esperándome, pegandome y empujándome."

Rukia tragó saliva. Rápidamente controló el color rojo de su cara antes de alzar la cabeza, mirando furiosamente a Ichigo. "No pienses ni por un segundo que me estás intimidando". Zafó sus restringidas manos de su agarre antes de volverle a pegar en la cabeza. "No me asustas," dijo antes de levantar una de sus piernas del suelo para quitarse de encima de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos, Ichigo agarró su muñeca de nuevo, girando sus cuerpos, aterrizando en el piso con Rukia de pronto debajo de él y él en gatas cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?" pregunto ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ichigo le sonrió triunfante. "Creo que bebí un poquito de más. Podría estar borracho después de todo."

Sin embargo, en vez de mostrar miedo o un sonrojo como antes, Rukia meramente lo volteó a ver con una mirada maligna. "No me estás asustando nada."

Ichigo la miró en silencio por algunos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro. "Cierto. Podrías no estar asustada de mí, pero alguien podría atacarte así algún día. Prepárate," le aconsejó antes de sentarse. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla pero Rukia se levantó por sí misma antes de pegarle en la cabeza.

"Eso es por ser un idiota."

Ichigo frotó la parte adolorida en su cabeza antes de pararse. Miró hacia donde estaba Rukia, estirando sus ropas antes de agarrar su mochila. "Me voy," dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En lo que abría la puerta, Ichigo la llamó. "¡Rukia!"

La chica petit se giró para verlo recargado contra la pared con esa molesta sonrisa en su cara. "¿Qué?" siseó.

"Ven a la escuela mañana temprano. Necesito tu ayuda con algo," dijo. "Al menos una hora más o menos antes."

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. "Como sea," replicó antes de salir por la puerta que rápidamente se cerró tras de ella.

* * *

N/A: Fiu, eso estuvo largo! Espero que a alguno de ustedes les haya gustado el semi-lindo momento al fina. Quiería agregar más suciedad al final pero decidí en conta de ello. Es demasiado temprano.

FYI: algunos personajes los llamo por su primer nombre (Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki,etc.) mientras a otros escribo su apellido (Matsumoto, Hinamori, Hitsugaya,etc.). Perdón si eso confunde a alguno de ustedes muchachos; escribo como me siento más cómoda. Sí leo su nombre completo con su apellido al principio, como lo hacen en Japan. Así que si eso molesta a alguien, de nuevo, me disculpo.

* * *

N/T: yum yum...Ichigo resulto ser el maestro de Rukia xD x cierto, con respecto a este cap tengo algunas cosas que decir:

Ichigo es el maestro titular, no sé si todos conocen a este maestro por ese nombre o por otro. Básicamente el maestro titular (o titular para corto) es aquel que se encarga de pasar lista todas las mañanas, de recoger permisos o papeles que los estudiantes le tengan que entregar, de dar los anuncios importantes, etc. Es algo así como el "niñero" de los alumnos que tiene a cargo.

"Praratoria" es el equivalente a "instituto" en algunos lugares. Rukia acualmente cursa el útimo año de preparatoria lo cual quiere decir que al terminar el año entrara a la universidad (como yo lo acabo de hacer!)

Hum...creo ke eso es todo. En cuanto a cuando voy a actulizar de nuevo...sabra. no tengo mucho tiempo de traducir y hasta que no termine de traducir el cap que actualmente estoy traduciendo no subire el cuarto cap (ke, x cierto, ya traduci). Esto lo hago para que los caps que publico no se junten con los que estoy traduciendo, creanme los caps son mas largos mas adelante, aunque algunos de ustedes ya lo saben xD y a veces es un tanto...complicado traducirlos, asi que tenganme paciencia ^.^

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia!

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	4. 04 La Cruda Apesta

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste este capitulo. No pasa mucho todavia; solo los dos molestandose hasta el cansancio como siempre.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: aleluya!!!! hoy POR FIN pude terminar de traducir el cap ke habia estado traduciendo! yay! lo cual significa día de actualizar!!! ^.^ ejejeje gomen x la tardanza pero de vdd, me es mas dificl traducir estos dias, estoy mas enfocada en hacer tarea que en otra cosa U.U pero bueno, ya que se le va a hacer xD ya no los entretengo!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4: La cruda apesta

* * *

"Llegas tarde."

Ichigo volteó a ver a una Rukia fulminándolo con la mirada, sus brazos cruzados frente a ella. Después volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón.

8:00 am.

El pelinaranjo gimió. "Dame un respiro, enana."

Rukia sintió una vena palpitar rápidamente en su frente ante la palabra 'enana'. "Tú fuiste el que dijo que estuviera aquí temprano. ¡Ahora sólo faltan treinta minutos para que las clases inicien!"

Ichigo gimió de nuevo, frotando su sien. "Baja la voz enana, me estás matando."

Antes de que Rukia pudiera gritarle algo de vuelta, cerró su boca y miró como él se tambaleaba dolorosamente hacia el escritorio frontal. "¿Es el segundo día de trabajo y ya estás enfermo?" preguntó.

Ichigo la miró enojado. "Perra, es una cruda."

"Pensé que estabas bromeando sobre lo de 'estoy borracho' anoche," dijo ella.

"Yo también," él asintió dejando sus cosas en el estrado antes de poner sus codos en el dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos. "Pero desperté esta mañana con la peor cruda jamás."

Rukia suspiró. "¿Cómo esperas dar clases hoy si apenas soportas que te grite?" Ichigo contestó con un gemido forzado. Rukia volteó los ojos en lo tomaba su mochila e iba hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Ichigo la siguieron. "¿A dónde vas?" la llamó.

"Regreso en un segundo," contestó ella antes de correr por el pasillo.

Por unos buenos dos minutos Ichigo continuó masajeando sus palpitantes sienes cuando inesperadamente algo frío tocó su frente. Resolló en sorpresa. "¡¿Qué carajo?!" Alzó la cabeza y notó a Rukia parada frente a él con una botella de agua fría en una mano y un frasquito de aspirinas en la otra.

"Siempre cargo aspirinas porque mi amigos tienen la tendencia de enloquecerme bastante seguido," ella se encogió de hombros en lo que le aventaba las cosas al pelinaranjo, quien torpemente las atrapó.

"Gracias…supongo," Ichigo contestó antes de abrir el frasquito, poner una pastilla en su boca y tragársela con agua.

Rukia apenas asintió antes de sentarse sobre el escritorio más cercano a él. "Como sea, ¿por qué estoy aquí tan temprano en la mañana?"

Ichigo la miró y levantó una ceja naranja. "¿Qué?" Rukia de inmediato lanzó un libro duro a la cara de Ichigo dándole directamente. Él se calló y de inmediato se puso de pie con una cara molesta, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz. "¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?!"

"Por olvidar que _tú_ fuiste el que me dijo que llegara temprano hoy," Rukia rezongó cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho de nuevo.

"…¿Cuándo?" de nuevo, Ichigo fue golpeado por otro libro. "¡¿Podrías dejar de aventarme mierda?!"

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Realmente necesitas trabajar en tu lenguaje; no olvides que ahora eres un profesor," dijo antes de bajarse del escritorio y camiar hacia él. Se paró frente a Ichigo y le picó el pecho. "Y para tu información, me dijiste _anoche_ que viniera temprano y eso hice. Sin embargo, llegaste treinta minutos tarde."

Ichigo la miró y sonrió. "Eres más baja de frente."

Antes si quiera de que un segundo pasara, Rukia agarró su mochila y golpeó el campo naranja de cabellos con ella.

"¡OW! ¡¿Maldita perra, podrías dejar de golpearme?! ¡No me he recuperado de mi cruda!" Ichigo gritó.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y lo miró molesta. "Bueno, no es mi culpa que te hayas ido a tomar anoche."

"Sigue intentando enana," Ichigo gruñó antes de dejarse caer en el escritorio. "Pero en serio, no puedo recordar por qué quería que llegaras temprano a clase. ¿Estás segura que _tú_ no estabas borracha?"

Rukia volteó los ojos y replicó, "Soy menor de edad."

"Dudo que eso detenga a alguien para tomar," Ichigo comentó.

Rukia abrió su boca para decir algo pero se detuvo. Miró a Ichigo y sonrió satisfecha. "¿Lo dices por experiencia personal?"

Ichigo la miró por un segundo antes de sonreír. "Tengo TONELADAS de locos recuerdos de mis días de preparatoria."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Rukia movió su cabeza. "Como sea, piensa duro para recordar por qué me necesitabas. O si no voy a sacar esas plumas de pollo de tu cabeza por haberme hecho levantar tan temprano esta mañana."

"Ehh," Ichigo gimió, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza en frustración. "Podría tener que ver con algo acerca de papeleo pero supongo que no es así de importante si no lo puedo recordar."

"O eres estúpido," Rukia murmuró hacia un lado.

"Escuché eso," Ichigo la miró molesto.

Rukia lo miró enfada. "Eso es porque quería que lo escucharas, imbécil."

Ichigo la observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar derrotado. "Bien, pero deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices y _como_ lo dices. Soy tu profesor ahora, sabes."

"Un profesor estúpido," Rukia soltó, "No creas que me puedes intimidar usando tu posición en contra mía. No olvides que sé donde vives," lo señalo con el dedo.

Ichigo sólo gimió, moviendo su mano como si estuviera negando la información cuando de repente, lo golpeó. "Me acabo de acordar qué necesitaba que hicieras," bostezó antes de estirarse lentamente por su maleta y sacar su contenido. "Necesito que me actualices la cosa de información de los alumnos…ten," le pasó un papel mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo seguía tendida encima del escritorio. "Regrésamela hoy; necesito enviarles la lista nueva de libros a los alumnos."

Rukia miró la hoja que tenía los nombres e información vieja de sus compañeros. Se quejó. "Esto es demasiado molesto. ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?"

"Bueno si tú no lo haces, ¿quién lo hará? No hay maldita manera en que yo vaya a hacerlo," dijo Ichigo.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro, Rukia tomó un lápiz y miró la hoja en su mano. "Haré esto hoy pero más te vale que no me ordenes otra cosa porque si no haré que lo lamentes."

"Sí sí sí," Ichigo la despidió de nuevo.

Rukia lo fulominó con la mirada antes de ir por la lista y hacer cuantas correcciones pudiera hacer por ella misma.

Con suerte no tomaría demasiado…

---

Rukia caminó por el salón en el descanso y los diez minutos que había entre clases, pidiendo a cada alumno que actualizara su información. Uno tras otro, ella obtuvo lo que necesitaba y lo escribía en otra hoja de papel organizándolo todo como la 'perfeccionista' que era.

Renji caminó hacia ella y se inclinó por encima de su hombro. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"La hoja de información estudiantil," Rukia contestó simplemente mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Pero no nos preguntaste por nuestra información," Renji señaló en lo que trataba de ver lo que ella escribía.

"Eso es porque ya actualice su información yo misma," ella dijo antes de mirarlo molesta, "ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola? No puedo pensar bien contigo respirando sobre mi cuello."

Renji se encogió de hombros, arrastró una silla frente a Rukia y se sentó en ella al revés, con su rostro encarándola y sus piernas a cada lado del respaldo de la silla. Miró silenciosamente como Rukia iba por la hoja haciendo cambios aquí y allá.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Renji habló de nuevo. "Se ve aburrido."

"Lo es ," Rukia dijo, "Pero Ich—Kurosaki-sensei quiero esto terminado antes de que terminen las clases para que pueda enviarnos el material nuevo para su clase."

"Augh, no espero eso. Me acabo de acostumbrar al estilo de calificar de Ochi-sensei ¿y ahora tengo que deducir la forma de calificar del nuevo maestro?" Renji bufó rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Rukia suspiró. "Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Con suerte él no será tan estricto como Ishida-sensei."

"Lo podría ser desde que es amigo con ese profesor gay," Renji frunció el ceño.

Rukia soltó una risita y miró a su amigo de la infancia. "Tienes suerte de que Ishida-sensei no esté aquí justo ahora. Sabes lo mucho que odia ese estúpido rumor que está corriendo por la escuela."

"Bueno, él es el profesor encargado del club de manualidades," Renji sonrió con sorna.

Rukia paró de reír y sus ojos se dilataron. "No hiciste…¡no me digas que tú fuiste el que inició ese loco rumor!"

Esta vez, Renji sonrió malignamente. "Eso es lo que ese bastardo obtiene por haberme dado una maldita 'F' en ese proyecto de ciencia. Desperdicié un buen día trabajando en ese cosa cuando pude haber estado en el club con mis amigos."

Rukia bajó su cabeza y la movió con incredulidad. "No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo. Tuviste más de una semana para hacer el proyecto así que es natural que hayas sacado una 'F' si lo hiciste tan sólo en _un_ día."

"Como sea," Renji bufó, descansando su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Siguió mirando como Rukia reescribía la información de los alumnos en otra hoja de papel. "¿Cuánto más tienes que hacer eso?"

"Un rato," respondió ella simplemente, "Hay más cambios de los que esperaba."

Renji giró su cuerpo para leer lo que ella ya había escrito. Levantó una rojiza ceja confundido. "No creo que Kurosaki-sensei sea capaz de entender tu letra. Se ve como patas de araña."

Rukia lo miró con todo el hielo del mundo en su mirar. "Cuidada lo que dices antes de que decida clavarte esta pluma en el ojo."

Renji levantó ambas manos al aire suspirando como señal de derrota. "No te molestaré más," dijo parándose de su silla y estirándose. "Como sea, apúrate. El descanso ya casi termina."

"Ni siquiera estoy cerca de acabar. Acabo de obtener la última información y me está tomando una eternidad reescribir todo."

"¿Por qué lo estás reescribiendo?" Renji preguntó.

Rukia suspiró. "Hay muchos cambios y no entran en este pequeño papel," dijo agitando la hoja original de información en frente de Renji, "Así que lo estoy reescribiendo, organizando la lista."

"¿No te estás esforzando mucho en tratar de parecer buena frente al nuevo maestro?" Renji preguntó.

"¿Qué estás implicando?" Rukia le preguntó.

Renji se acercó y miró con atención el rostro de Rukia. "Lo que estoy implicando es: ¿Estás tratando de llegar a algo con el nuevo maestro?"

En lugar de decir algo, Rukia tomó un libro cercano y golpeó a Renji en la cara en un flash. "Cuida lo que dices antes de que otro rumor inicie."

"Perra," Renji murmuró mientras sobaba el lado de su magullada cara. Y justo cuando lo dijo, la campana sonó señalando el inicio de su última clase del día. Renji regresó a su lugar detrás de su amiga, fulminándola con la mirada, mientras ella aún trataba de terminar su trabajo. Pero parecía casi imposible sin importar lo rápido que escribiese.

Uno por uno los estudiantes comenzaron a regresar a clase, todos listo para terminar el día. Tatsuki entró platicando con Matsumoto y Hinamori sobre la cantidad de tarea que tenían que hacer.

"No puedo creer que Ishida-sensei nos haga escribir otro reporte sobre esa cosa gravitacional de nuevo," Matsumoto se quejó.

"No es tan difícil de hacer así que deja de quejarte," Tatsuki bromeó. Matsumoto la miró e hizo un puchero.

Hinamori palmeó la espalda de Matsumoto reconfortándola. "No te preocupes por eso Rangiku-chan. Yo te ayudo a escribir tu reporte."

"¡EEEIII! Sabía que había una razón por la cual te quiero tanto," Matsumoto chilló, tomando a Hinamori en otro abrazo sofocante literalmente.

"Rangiku, la estás ahogando de nuevo," Tatsuki dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de Matsumoto de su pequeña amiga.

Hinamori tomó varias bocanadas de aire, sonriéndole a su amiga. "Gracias, Tatsuki-chan."

Las chicas caminaron hacia Rukia y miraron por encima de su hombro.

"¿Aún no terminas con esa cosa?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"Sí, me está tomando más tiempo del que pensé," Rukia frunció el ceño.

Matsumoto palmeó el hombro de su amiga. "Bueno, buena suerte terminando eso antes de que acabe la escuela," dijo antes de regresar a su escritorio.

Rukia sólo asintió como respuesta en lo que sus amigos la dejaban y el profesor entraba para iniciar la clase. En la lección entera, Rukia estuvo ocupada entre la clase y el estúpido papel de Ichigo que estaba totalmente confundida sobre lo que _realmente_ estaba haciendo.

Al final, después de que la campana sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse, Rukia se tuvo que quedar atrás para terminar sus cosas.

"Nos vemos mañana, Rukia," Renji se despidió dejando el salón con sus amigos del Kendo.

Tatsuki y las otras chicas también se despidieron cuando se iban. Rukia sólo movió la mano pero nunca retiró su vista del papel. Tenía que terminar rápidamente esa cosa si quería llegar a casa a tiempo para ver la repetición del especial _Chappy el Conejo y sus Amigos: Escape de la Isla del Tesoro_ de esa noche. Sin importarle mucho sobre lo confuso de su letra, Rukia terminó su trabajo y tomó sus cosas antes de dirigirse al salón de maestros.

"Ano, sumimasen," Rukia entró lentamente, "¿Se encuentra Kurosaki-sensei aquí?"

Uryuu levantó la vista de su escritorio y se empujó los lentes. "¿Kuchiki? ¿Por qué necesitas a Ichigo?"

Rukia levantó el papel en su mano y sonrió. "Necesito darle la nueva hoja de información que pidió. ¿Se encuentra aquí?"

"No, me temo que no está aquí ahora mismo," Uryuu dijo, "Pidió una oficina privada ayer así que está en el pasillo, sala 304."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Rukia hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar por el pasillo. Miró a sus alrededores y notó que nadie estaba por los pasillos excepto ella. Mirando fuera de la ventana, Rukia podía ver a los estudiantes dejar los terrenos escolares menos algunos que se quedaban para actividades extracurriculares.

Con un suspiro, Rukia llegó a la sala 304 y tocó fuertemente la puerta como si sacara su frustración en ella.

"_¿Quién es?_" la voz de Ichigo provino del otro lado de la puerta.

"Soy yo," Rukia contestó.

En segundos Ichigo abrió la puerta. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó.

Rukia volteó los ojos antes de agitar la hoja de papel frente a él. "Por fin termine esta mierda que me diste en la mañana."

Ichigo arrebató el papel que Rukia movía frente a él y miró la lista. "¿Qué te tomó tanto?"

"Había más cambios de los que pensé," suspiró antes de darse media vuelta. "Ya me voy así que te veo después—" Antes de que Rukia pudiera dar un paso, Ichigo la tomó del codo, deteniéndola. "¿Qué?" se quejó, "Estoy cansada de hacer esa estúpida cosa y tengo que llegar a casa."

Ichigo la ignoró y le regresó la hoja. "No puedo leer una sola palabra de ese papel."

Rukia lo fulminó antes de tomar la hoja. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás ciego o qué?"

"No, pero tu letra se ve como patas de araña," Ichigo replicó, "No hay forma alguna en que pueda leer esta porquería—¡OW! ¡¿Por qué fue eso, perra?!"

Rukia, quien acaba de darle un pisotón, fulminó con la mirada al alto pelinaranjo. "Por decirle a mi letra 'porquería'."

"Bueno, lo es," Ichigo la miró enojado antes de estirarse hacia atrás para tomar sus cosas. Hizo a Rukia a un lado y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Rukia preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Alistándome para salir de aquí," dijo. Ichigo empezó a caminar de ahí, pero como aún tenía el brazo de Rukia agarrado, la estaba arrastrando con él.

"Ichigo, déjame ir," Rukia dijo, "Si quieres irte, por mí está bien. Pero déjame ir."

Pero en lugar de escuchar, Ichigo apretó su agarre en su brazo y la miró por encima de su hombro. "Tú vienes conmigo."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rukia gritó.

Ichigo paró y la miró molesto. "¡SHH! ¿Y si alguien te escucha?"

"No hay nadie aquí," Rukia le informó, "¡Pero eso no responde por qué tengo que ir contigo!"

Ichigo volteó los ojos antes de jalarla hacia las escaleras de nuevo. "Porque no hay forma en que yo pueda leer esas patas de araña—" Ichigo pausó por un segundo para sobarse el brazo que Rukia repentinamente había pellizcado, "—Así que tendrás que ir a mi hogar y escribir lo que sea que este en ese papel en mi computadora."

"¿Por qué debería?" Rukia preguntó, "De verdad tengo que ir a casa."

"¿Por qué?" Ichigo preguntó en lo que bajaban las escaleras, "Pensé que vivías sola."

"Lo hago— ¿cómo supiste eso?" Rukia preguntó, dándose cuenta de que ella nunca le dijo tanta información acerca de ella.

"Urahara," él simplemente declaró, lo cual fue suficiente como respuesta.

"Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, es por eso," Rukia hizo mala cara.

Ichigo paró cuanto alcanzaron los lockers de los zapatos justo antes de las puertas. "¿Y estás segura que no es por esa repetición del especial de la película de Chappy?" sonrió burlón mientras tomaba sus zapatos.

Rukia se congeló en medio de ponerse sus zapatos. Lentamente volteó a verlo con sospechosos ojos abiertos. "OK, ¿Cómo sabes acerca de _eso_? Dudo que Urahara supiera algo acerca de eso también."

"Por favor," Ichigo volteó los ojos, "Sé que eres fan de Chappy, y mi hermana pequeña no ha parado de hablar de esa estúpida película— ¡OW! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Ichigo gritó cuando Rukia repentinamente lo pisoteó de nuevo.

"¡Chappy no es estúpido!" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ichigo volteó los ojos antes de agarrar su brazo de nuevo. "Como sea. Puedes ver esa película en mi casa; sólo ven y haz eso por mí."

"Apuesto que no lo quieres hacer por ti mismo y por eso estas tratando de que yo lo haga," Rukia dijo permitiendo que él la llevase consigo, "Apuesto a que eras un matón cuando estabas en preparatoria."

"Sí para la primero no para la última," Ichigo contestó, "Realmente no quiero hacer esta mierda porque tengo un demonial de papeles que revisar; pero para la segunda parte, no era un matón. Sólo mira el tipo de personas con las que me junto: Ishida y Chad. Podremos vernos intimidantes pero nunca empezamos ninguna de las peleas."

"¡Ah, pero admites que te metiste en peleas!" Rukia lo señaló.

Ambos pararon cuando llegaron a un cruce. En este punto Ichigo soltó su agarre de ella desde que ambos iban en la misma dirección así que no había forma de que ella escapara.

"Sí, peleaba," Ichigo replicó antes de apuntar a su cabello, "Creo que es algo inevitable si tienes cabello como este. Los malditos bastardos peleaban conmigo porque creían que trataba de copiar su estilo de cabello 'teñido', mientras otros peleaban con Ishida porque era listo y con Chad porque en parte es mexicano."

"Oh," Rukia asintió en asimilación mientras seguía a Ichigo a su apartamento. "Supongo que ese cabello naranja debió ser una molestia para ti cuando eras chico." Cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna se adelantó y se volteó, viéndolo mientras caminaba de espaldas. "¿Por qué no te teñiste el cabello de negro entonces?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. Tomó un mechón de cabello naranja y lo envolvió en sus dedos. "Fue idea de mi mamá. A ella siempre le gusto mi cabello porque aparentemente reflejaba mi 'lado colorido'," cito con los dedos.

Rukia rió a lo bajo. "¿Y que parte de ti era la 'colorida'?"

"Era más brillante cuando era joven," él replicó.

"¿Entonces que sucedió que hizo que cambiaras?" ella preguntó ladeando su cabeza. Pero en lugar de responder, Ichigo la ignoró en lo que continuaba caminando. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y él todavía no respondía. Rukia movió una mano frente a su cara. "¿Hola? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Ichigo quitó su mano antes de adelantarse y subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento.

"Bastardo," Rukia murmuró antes de que algo la golpease. ¿Por qué estaba ella enfrente del apartamento de Ichigo?

Ichigo, quien ya estaba arriba por unos cuantos escalones, se paró y se giró cuando no escuchó las pisadas de Rukia detrás de él. "¿No vienes?"

Ello lo miró y alzó una ceja. "Nunca acepte ayudarte—"

---

"¿No has terminado aún?

"¡Cállate antes de que fuerza esta cosa por tu garganta!" Rukia gritó.

Ichigo surgió de la cocina con dos tazones de arroz y los puso en la mesa. "¿Cuánto tiempo te puede tomar actualizar una lista de menos de cuarenta estudiantes?"

Rukia volteó de la computadora y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Sólo estate jodidamente agradecido que estoy haciendo esto por ti!"

Ichigo alzó dos pares de palillos y sonrió. "Al menos te estoy haciendo la cena."

Ante esas palabras Rukia se congeló antes de regresar a la computadora para terminar la nueva hoja de información mientras murmuraba pequeñas maldiciones bajo su aliento.

"Aún te puedo oír," Ichigo le dijo desde la cocina. En lugar de parar, Rukia únicamente habló más fuerte, murmurando más maldiciones. Al escuchar su voz cada vez más fuerte, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír divertido mientras ponía el último plato de comida en la mesa, "¡Oi, Rukia! ¡La cena está lista!"

"¡Ya era hora!" Rukia azotó su mano en la mesa y se levantó. Corrió por el apartamento de Ichigo hacia la mesa y se sentó frente a él. "¡Itadekimasu!" gritó en lo que agarraba sus utensilios y rápidamente se metía su comida.

Ichigo la miró con un poco de disgusto mientras ella se pasaba comida tras comida por la garganta. "¿Te has estado muriendo de hambre toda tu vida o qué? ¿Por qué la prisa?"

Rukia paró en su comer y lo miró molesta. "No metas tus narices en algo que no te concierne."

"Cierto…pero si no me contestas, quizá ya no te vuelva a hacer la comida de nuevo," Ichigo se encogió de hombros antes de empezar con su cena.

El sonido de Rukia masticando paró y un largo silencio rodeó a ambos con sólo el masticar de Ichigo evitando que fuera extraño. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Rukia fulminó a Ichigo antes de susurrar, "No sé cocinar."

"Ya lo suponía," Ichigo simplemente replicó antes de meter un rábano en vinagre en su boca, "Ahora, no fue tan difícil de admitir ¿o sí? Ya sabía que había una razón por la cual eres tan baja, enana."

Rukia rápidamente contestó pateándolo debajo de la mesa. "¡No soy una enana! ¡Sólo soy petit!"

Ichigo gimió mientras se sobaba su adolorida espinilla. "Lo que digas, enana."

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, "Además, quizá no signifique mucho para ti pero ya me han hecho burla porque no sé cocinar."

"¿Entonces cómo has estado viviendo hasta ahorita?" Ichigo preguntó.

"La tienda de Urahara tiene un montón de golocinas y comida chatarra," ella se encogió de hombros.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante su comentario. "Eso no es saludable para ti. Si no eres cuidadosa empezando joven, lo lamentarás en el futuro."

"Lo sé," Rukia replicó, "Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer desde que no sé cocinar. No es como que tampoco pueda tomar lecciones de porque estoy ocupada con el trabajo de la escuela y todo."

Ichigo masticó su comida mientras veía a Rukia tragarse su arroz. _También carece de modales_. "¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?" preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué tipo de 'trato'?" ella preguntó en lo que agarraba un pedazo de pescado asado.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y la señaló con sus palillos. "Te enseñaré a cocinar si aceptas ayudarme."

Por lo que parecía la millonésima vez del día, Rukia se congeló en su lugar en lo que procesaba las palabras en su cabeza. Lentamente volteó a ver y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué tipo de 'ayuda'?" preguntó con una mirada sospechosa.

Al principio Ichigo no estaba seguro del por qué ella lo estaba mirando de esa forma pero de repente lo entendió y le miró molesto. "Por favor, no estoy tan desesperado," Ichigo dijo, "Me refiero a que me ayudes con el trabajo de la clase. Puedes venir y ayudarme a calificar y cosas así. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Sí tanto odias el papeleo, ¿por qué te volviste maestro?" ella preguntó.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Tengo un gran amor por la literatura así que decidí este campo de trabajo. Pero está fuera del punto. ¿Quieres hacer el trato o no?"

Rukia dio ligeros golpecitos en sus labios usando el final de sus palillos, pensando profundamente. "No suena tan mal…siempre y cuando me alimentes si fallo al cocinar," incluyó.

Ichigo asintió antes de extender su mano. "Trato."

Rukia tomó su mano y la estrechó firmemente. "Trato entonces."

* * *

N/A: Ah, y ahora vemos la interaccón prohibida entre maestro y estudiante. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ven un nudo formarse? Va a ser más grande pronto.

* * *

N/T: kami! recuerdo que traducir este cap fue h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e!!!! me tarde como cuatro horas o mas!!!! y desde ahí decidí no traducir caps de 10 o mas hojas de una sentada! xD ajajajaja

bien bien, para cuando subire le prox cap??? la vdd, no tengo idea todo depende de mi carga de tarea y les puedo decir que NO es poca!!! asi que el tiempo que tengo para traducir se vio afectado considerablemente pero...no es x ofender ni nada, no me importa mucho que digamos. Me quiero concetrar en mis estudios y cada que tenga tiempo de traducir, lo haré, que x cierto, tiendo a encontrar tiempo para hacerlo xD

espero que para la prox semana, ya este listo el sig cap ^.^

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia!

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	5. 05 Visitas Secretas

**Notas de la Autora: En este capítulo Ichigo y Rukia sólo están lidiando con sus vidas, ninguno de ellos sabiendo a donde se podrían dirigir.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: OMFG!!!! me tarde un BUEN en terminar de traducir el cap correspondiente!!! GOSH!!! de vdd, una disculpa no pense que me fuera a tomar TANTO tiempo pero...de vdd, tengo tarea que hacer y eso succiona bastante de mi tiempo! Bueno pues, como sea, mejor los dejo leer y luego los entretengo con mis babosadas xD

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Visitas Secretas

* * *

"¡Lo estás haciendo todo mal!" Ichigo gritó.

"¡Bueno quizá no lo estaría haciendo mal si lo estuvieras enseñando bien en primer lugar!" Rukia gritó de regreso pisándolo.

Ichigo gruñó antes de tomar la espátula y voltear el omelet. "Está todo quemado. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan pésimo para cocinar como tú."

"Cállate y deshazte de eso," dijo ella.

Ichigo tomó el sartén completo y se dirigió a la basura. Vertió el intento 'n' de omelet a la basura y suspiró. "Siento que obtuve la parte mala de este trato."

"Realmente deberías de parar tu lloriqueo," Rukia lo miró molesta. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una silla. "Aún no puedo creer que tenga que calificar todos estos papeles," dijo mientras miraba el montón de papeles frente a ella.

"Eso es aun más fácil que enseñarte a cocinar," Ichigo contestó bruscamente.

Rukia bufó mientras tomaba una pluma roja y el primer papel del montón.

"¿Te rindes con el omelet?" preguntó él.

Rukia sólo gruñó iniciando a trabajar en calificar. Tomando eso como un 'sí', Ichigo rápidamente limpió su cocina antes de unírsele en la mesa. Se sentó frente a ella, también tomando una pluma roja y algunos papeles y empezando a trabajar.

Por las siguientes horas, un silencio cómodo rodeó a ambos en lo que calificaban papeles siendo únicamente roto, ocasionalmente, cuando Rukia necesitaba la opinión de Ichigo en algo.

"¡Ahhh!" Rukia estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y gimió complacida, "¡Por fin termine!"

Ichigo sonrió mientras se paraba y se iba a la cocina. "¿Quieres un poco de café?"

"Eso suena bien," ella bostezó, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa, "Me tengo que mantener despierta desde que aún tengo que hacer tarea."

"¿Para qué clases?" Ichigo preguntó prendiendo la cafetera.

Rukia alzó su cabeza y comenzó a contar su lista de tarea. "Tengo que hacer algunas páginas de matemáticas, ciencia y sin mencionar tu estúpido papel en ese aburrido libro."

Ichigo rió entre dientes sacando dos tazas de la alacena. "Si quieres, me puedes dar lo que tengas hecho de mi tarea y puedo calificarlo desde ahí."

La cabeza de Rukia se alzó y lo miró. "¿Cuál es el precio?"

Ichigo caminó hacia ahí y puso una taza de café frente a ella antes de sentarse en su lugar con su propia taza en mano. "Sólo no esperes más de 80%."

"Psch," Rukia bufó, "Prefiero quedarme despierta todo la noche y obtener 100%."

"Si tú lo desea," Ichigo se encogió de hombros, lentamente sorbiendo su café. "Puedes hacer tu trabajo aquí. Si quieres, te puedo ayudar," hizo una pausa cuando los ojos de Rukia lo fulminaron con sospecha, "Mientras no sea para mi clase."

Rukia alzó su nariz pensando antes de alcanzar su mochila y sacar sus libros. "¿Entonces, me podrías ayudar con matemáticas? Odio cálculo."

Ichigo sonrió mientras se dirigía al asiento al lado de Rukia. "¿Quién es tu maestro?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei," gimió.

"¿El Pequeño Toushiro, he?" Ichigo sonrió.

"¿Eres cercano a él?" ella preguntó abriendo su cuaderno y su libro de texto en la página correcta.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Algo. Fuimos a la preparatoria juntos."

"Pero pensé que era más joven que tú," Rukia comentó.

"Lo es," Ichigo asintió, "Es un niño genio; unos cuantos años más chico que yo y mis otros amigos. De hecho pensé que sería un abogado o algo así pero por alguna razón decidió enseñar," dijo mientras miraba su tarea, "Ahora que lo pienso, muchos de mis amigos regresaron a nuestra preparatoria a enseñar."

"¿Por qué?" Rukia preguntó empezando su primer problema.

"No lo sé," él dijo observámdola cuidadosamente mientras resolvía el problema, "De hecho, iba a ser un doctor para trabajar con mi padre en su clínica. Pero después del segundo año de la escuela de medicina decidí convertirme en un profesor."

Rukia lo volteó a ver y frunció el ceño. "No te ves como el tipo 'doctor'."

Ichigo rió a lo bajo. "Lo sé—eso se supone que es un raíz cuadrada," dijo señalando el problema.

"Maldición," Rukia maldijo mientras borraba la mitad inferior del problema, "Odio matemáticas."

Ichigo sonrió mientras la veía abordar cada problema por otra hora. Después de unas cuantas líneas, él señalaría un error, frustrándola sin fin. "¿Cómo, en este mundo, eres la representante de tu clase si eres así de mala en matemáticas?"

"Cállate" ella gruñó, "Esta es la única materia en la que tengo dificultades. Y sólo estoy pasándola porque hago mucho trabajo de crédito extra."

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad en lo que tomaba el último sorbo de su café. "Maldición, te estás tardando mucho. ¿Cómo planeas terminar toda tu tarea ahora? Ya casi es media noche."

Rukia inmediatamente se paró para leer el reloj; faltaban menos de quince minutos para la media noche. "Mierda, ya me debería ir."

"¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir ahora? Creo que aún necesitas ayuda con tu tarea," Ichigo comentó.

Rukia sacudió su cabeza mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. "Sólo me falta un problema para matemáticas y ese reporte de ciencias para Ishida-sensei. Por suerte ya terminé la mitad de él en la escuela."

"¿Y qué hay del mío?"

Rukia se congeló al final de su pregunta. Quedándose muy quieta, sus ojos volvieron a mirar el reloj, viendo la segunda manecilla moverse. Lentamente se giró y le mostró su mejor, _falsa e_ inocente sonrisa. "Kurosaki-sensei—"

"No pienses que puedes usar esa mierda conmigo, Rukia," Ichigo sonrió, "Te conozco demasiado bien como para caer en ese truco."

Rukia inmediatamente dejó el acto y lo fulminó. "¿Entonces qué hago? He estado ocupada ayudándote con tu mierda que no pude terminar toda mi tarea."

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Entonces debiste haber aceptado mi oferta cuando te la hice hace un rato."

"Maldito bastardo," Rukia maldijo debajo de su aliento sentándose de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

De nuevo, Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Hey, tu fuiste la que dijo que estaba dispuesta a permanecer toda la noche despierta si con eso obtendrías 100%así que te estoy dejando."

Rukia gruño frotando su cara con sus manos. "Pero estoy jodidamente cansada. Gasté mucha de mi energía haciendo toda esa comida contigo. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté tu oferta; pienso que tú estas obteniendo la mejor parte de este trato."

"Al menos eres mucho mejor que cuando empezaste," Ichigo comentó, "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que intentamos cocinar?"

Rukia gruñó. Aún a pesar de que falló totalmente con el omelet hace unas cuantas horas, era verdad que ahora podía hervir agua. Y en las dos semanas pasadas, actualmente aprendió como cocinar arroz y hacer unas cuantas comidas sencillas.

Ichigo se paró y empezó a organizar los papeles que habían calificado. "Te diré qué." Volteó a verla y sonrió. "Te daré un día más para entregar tu tarea si vienes aquí mañana después de la escuela a ayudarme con algunas cosas. Es sábado después de todo."

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Ichigo vio su mirada sospechosa antes de voltear los ojos. "Realmente tienes que hacer algo con esos pensamientos pervertidos tuyos."

"¿Y quién fue el que se mantuvo agobiándose a sí mismo contra mí en medio de la noche?" ella se mofó.

"¡Estaba malditamente borracho!" Ichigo contestó bruscamente, "¡¿Podrías parar de mencionar eso?!"

Rukia se cruzó de brazos. "No hasta que pares tus pervertidas peticiones."

"Nunca te he preguntado que hicieras algo pervertido conmigo. De hecho, claramente recuerdo haberte dicho que _nunca_ estaría lo suficientemente desesperado para irme con una enana como tu," Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ganándose una rápida patada a la espinilla. "Como sea, mi hermana me va a mandar algunos muebles nuevos así que necesito limpiar este apartamento. POR ESO es que necesito tu ayuda."

Rukia suspiró en lo que masajeaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice. "Bien."

"Excelente," dijo él yendo al perchero para tomar su chaqueta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Rukia preguntó cuando lo vio tomar sus llaves después.

"Te acompaño a tu casa," dijo, "No es seguro para ti caminar a casa tan tarde en la noche."

Rukia volteó los ojos mientras se ponía su chamarra y luego su mochila. "Por favor, mi edificio esta directo en frente del tuyo. Dudo que algo vaya a pasar."

"Tan sólo no me gusta, ¿OK?" Ichigo fue al genkan y se puso sus zapatos. "Vámonos."

Rukia suspiró. No tenía caso discutir. Caminó hacía ahí, se puso sus zapatos y lo siguió afuera de la puerta, Ichigo la cerró detrás de ellos y le puso seguro. Los dos caminaron silenciosamente fuera del apartamento y por las oscuras calles.

"Oi," Ichigo la llamó.

"¿Qué?" ella gimió molesta.

Ichigo se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, contemplando sí preguntar o no…Escogió preguntar. "Sé que no debería estar fisgoneando en tu vida privada, pero sólo tengo curiosidad…"

Rukia lo volteó a ver. "¿Sobre?"

"Bueno, sólo quería saber por qué vives sola."

Rukia se congeló en su paso ante su repentina pregunta.

Él se encontraba unos buenos tres pasos más adelante antes de darse cuenta que ella ya no estaba con él. Ichigo se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. "¿Rukia?"

Sacada de su aturdimiento, Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo mirándola intensamente. "¿Huh?"

"¿Estás bien?" él preguntó, girándose para encararla completamente, "Te detuviste repentinamente después de que te hice una pregunta."

"Oh, cierto." Miró hacia abajo antes de caminar lentamente de nuevo. "…Tan sólo no me gustaba mi vieja casa," finalmente contestó.

Una vez que lo pasó, Ichigo comenzó a caminar con ella de nuevo, pero esta vez disminuyó su velocidad para mantener el mismo paso que ella. "¿Por qué? ¿Había algún problema ente tú y tus padres?"

Rukia sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo padres. Sólo tengo un hermano mayor…bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó él sin poder evitar sentirse más curioso, especialmente con el cambio en su comportamiento.

Rukia suspiró. "De hecho tengo una hermana más grande que básicamente me crió desde que nací porque mis padres murieron cuando aún era una bebé. Cuando tenía cinco, mi hermana tenía dieciocho y se casó. Después fui adoptada en la familia de mi cuñado para mantenerme a salvo del gobierno que trataba de alejarme de mi hermana."

"Rayos, eso sí es complicado," Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"Ni que me lo digas," ella contestó. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que se encontraban parados afuera de su puerta. "Wow, ya estamos aquí." Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, se giro y sonrió. "Te dije que no estaba tan lejos. Acabas de desperdiciar unos buenos cinco minutos acompañándome aquí."

Ichigo sonrió. "Como sea. Sólo termina tu tarea," dijo antes de darse vuelta y alejarse. "Y no te olvides de mañana," dijo sin girarse.

Rukia rió entre dientes viéndolo despedirse sobre su hombro mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

---

Ichigo miró por todo el salón y suspiró decepcionado. "¿Siquiera alguno de ustedes leyó los capítulos que les asigné ayer?"

"…" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Una vena apareció en su frente mientras sus músculos se tensaban. "¿Están tratando de acabar con mis nervios?"

"…Gomenasai," todos se disculparon juntos bajando sus cabezas.

"Como sea," volteó los ojos mientras veía las únicas reseñas de tarea de dos capítulos frente a él. "Este es ya el fin de la segunda semana desde que empecé a enseñar aquí y ninguno de ustedes ha estado prestando atención a lo que he estado enseñando." Miró alrededor para ver la sombría atmósfera excepto de los dos alumnos quienes, de hecho, entregaron. "Seré bueno y les daré el fin de semana para terminar la tarea. Pero no daré nada más alto que un 80% excepto por Hinamori y Kuchiki," anunció metiendo los papeles en un folder.

En realidad, sólo la tarea de Hinamori estaba hecha y Rukia sólo le entregó un reporte falso (que se veía como una vieja tarea del año pasado) a Ichigo cuando éste se encontraba yendo por el salón recogiendo la tarea. Él simplemente lo tomó porque le había prometido darle un día extra si lo iba a ayudar más tarde.

"Ahora pues, supongo que tendremos que retrasar algo del trabajo que había preparado para hoy desde que la mayoría de ustedes chicos, no leyó el libro," dijo él rascándose su brillante cabello irritado. "Quiero que se junten en grupos de cuatro y empiecen a leer. Yo escribiré algunas preguntas en el pizarrón así que respóndanlas mientras leen. En quince minutos regresaremos y las contestaremos juntos."

En menos de un segundo, rápidamente todos agarraron sus libros y sus amigos antes de que los dejaran fuera. Hinamori, Matsumoto y Tatsuki pronto se unieron a Rukia en su escritorio.

"Bien, supongo que debemos leer esto rápido," Matsumoto suspiró abriendo su libro, su cubierta se veía como si nunca hubiera sido abierta.

Rukia sacó su propia copia y la abrió en la página indicada. "Yo empezaré y luego podemos tomar turnos después de unos cuantos párrafos."

Las otras asintieron a su proposición mientras ella empezaba a leer.

En lo que sus amigas empezaron a tomar sus turnos, Rukia notó a Ichigo caminando por el salón por su visión periférica después de que él terminara de escribir las preguntas en el pizarrón. En algunos minutos él llegó al lado de ellas.

"¿Cómo va?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio detrás del de Rukia; técnicamente, el escritorio de Renji, quien se encontraba en una esquina diferente con su grupo.

"Bien," Tatsuki gimió, "Aunque realmente no me está gustando este libro."

"No me culpes por eso," Ichigo dijo, "Ochi-sensei empezó ese libro antes de que se fuera así que no tuve otra opción más que continuarlo hasta terminarlo."

"¿En serio? No sabía que Ochi-sensei nos dejó este libro," Matsumoto respondió sorprendida mientras veía la cubierta de su libro de nuevo.

"La próxima vez, por favor lean lo que sea que nosotros los maestros les dejemos," Ichigo suspiró.

Matsumoto pensó sobre eso por un momento antes de responder, "Depende de quien esté enseñando."

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" él preguntó.

"Rangiku-chan sólo escucha a los profesores 'guapos'," Hinamori dijo, citando al aire la palabra 'guapo'," Tristemente no ha visto a nadie en esta escuela que entre en esa categoría."

Matsumoto movió su cabeza en admisión antes de sonreírle a Ichigo. "Estuviste muy cerca de ser enlistado pero tu ceño fruncido se convirtió en tu caída."

"Me lastimas," Ichigo contestó sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Como sea, ¿que tan lejos están?"

"Acabamos de terminar el capítulo ocho," Rukia lo informó, "Y nos estábamos preparando para discutir las preguntas."

"¿En serio?" él preguntó fulminando el molesto brillo de 'estudiante perfecto' que prácticamente emanaba de Rukia, "Entonces, ¿por qué no respondes la primera pregunta para mí, Kuchiki?"

Rukia le dio una pequeña mirada de odio, la cual nadie notó, antes de sonríele dulcemente de nuevo. "Por supuesto, Kurosaki-sensei." Giró su cabeza hacia el pizarrón y leyó la primera pregunta. "Bueno, creo que el protagonista en esta historia necesita aclarar sus emociones."

"¿De qué manera?" él preguntó, curioso de saber cómo Rukia iba a lidiar con sus preguntas, sabiendo muy bien que ella apenas leyó el libro.

"Bueno, para principiantes," Rukia paró para girarse por completo hacia Ichigo fulminándolo con la mirada, "Creo que está demasiado ocupado con su imagen que está deseoso de dejar al antagonista caminar sobre él. No sin mencionar el hecho de que está usando su traumático pasado como una excusa por no se capaz de hacer _nada_ bien. Quiero decir, su antigua novia fue matada frente a él, pero eso fue hace más de diez años. Debería superarlo."

Las cejas de Ichigo se levantaron ante su sugerencia. "¿Realmente piensas eso?"

"Sí", Rukia asintió.

"Bueno, ¿has considerado que tan horrible se está sintiendo él?" Ichigo preguntó, "Él no quiere que la heroína en la historia se le acerque mucho porque tiene miedo de que ella pueda salir lastimada también."

"Él sólo esta inventando excusas de nuevo para empujarla fuera de su vida," Rukia contestó rápidamente, su voz era clara y seria mientras continuaba explicando, "El protagonista está claramente enamorado de ella pero continúa negándolo. Pero ella ya sabe de sus problemas y aún así lo acepta. Si él no hace algo ahora, terminará perdiendo la única cosa buena que le ha pasado desde hace diez años."

"…" Ichigo guardó silencio mientras miraba los grandes ojos violetas de Rukia. Eran claros como el cristal y él sintió que era absorbido por ellos, permitiéndole a ella explorar su mente e incluso leer sus más oscuros secretos. Ichigo rápidamente agitó su cabeza para sacarse a sí mismo de su aturdimiento antes de levantarse del escritorio. "Bien hecho, Kuchiki," gentilmente palmeó el hombro de ella antes de alejarse.

Rukia meramente vio como se paraba en otro grupo para hacerles algunas preguntas. Fue extraño como en los tres segundos que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, sintió como si ella pudiera ver todo lo que estaba en su mente. Y sintió como si él rápidamente la empujara fuera justo cuando ella se encontraba por abrir una Caja de Pandora en su alma.

"Hombre, creo que necesito leer este libro ahora," Matsumoto dijo, trayendo a Rukia a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó mirando de vuelta a sus amigas.

"El libro," Matsumoto dijo señalando el libro en sus manos, "Después de tu explicación de repente me interese en la historia."

"Te dije que era un buen libro," Hinamori hizo un puchero.

Tatsuki rió disimuladamente. "No dejes que te enfade, Momo. Rangiku no escucha a nadie cuando la escuela está implicada."

Rukia sonrió mientras se acomodaba bien en su asiento.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Ichigo regresó al frente de la clase y llamó la atención de todos. Fue alrededor del salón y le pidió a varios estudiantes que contestaran las preguntas en el pizarrón.

Rukia esperaba que él la llamara para responder la primer pregunta pero se la saltó. De hecho, ¡nunca la llamó una sola vez! El enojo apareció en su rostro dado que él la ignoró completamente por lo que restó de la clase. Y siendo sábado, la clase terminó media hora antes pero su mal humor se quedó con ella el día entero.

Y no ayudaba en nada saber que lo tendría que ver de nuevo más tarde ese día.

Rukia suspiró mientras caminaba por la muy bien conocida calle después de la escuela.

Los sábados solían ser uno de los días favoritos de Rukia: ella iría a la tienda de Urahara después de la escuela y compraría tantas golosinas como pudiera para el fin de semana, haciendo nada sino ver repeticiones de Chappy el Conejo mientras estaba en pijama.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció a cierto bufón pelinaranja, su vida de repente cambió hacia lo peor…o eso creía.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san," Ururu saludó a su regular clienta mientras ella entraba a la tienda. "¿Le gustaría que le ayudará a elegir algunas golosinas hoy también?"

Rukia la miró y asintió. "Eso seria lindo. Gracias Ururu," dijo mientras agarraba un canasto y la seguía por la tienda.

"Ara, si no es mi clienta favorita."

Rukia volteó a ver hacia el escritorio frontal para ver a Urahara abanicándose detrás del contador.

"¿Cómo estás hoy?" preguntó con su usual tono alegre.

"He, no mal," ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Es así?" cuestionó mirándola caminar por su tienda, estando de acuerdo o no con lo que sea que Ururu le pusiera en frente. _Me pregunto si su día se convertirá en algo 'bueno'…_ Justo cuando sus pensamientos terminaron escuchó la puerta fusuma abrirse deslizándose detrás de él. "Por qué, ¡buenos días Yoruichi!" saludó con su estúpida sonrisa.

Yoruichi gimió mientras estiraba sus brazos por encima de ella. "Por favor, ya es tarde. ¿Y por qué estás tan alegre?" Urahara simplemente apuntó su abanico hacia la mujer petit en su tienda y los labios de Yoruichi se convirtieron en una larga sonrisa. "Oh, así que es ella, ¿huh?"

"¿Quién es 'ella'?" Rukia preguntó en lo que caminaba al contador con un canasto lleno de golosinas.

Yoruichi encogió sus hombros. "Nadie que deba importarte."

Rukia alzó una ceja a la morena mujer antes de sacar su cartera. "Como sea. De todos modos, ¿cuánto es, Urahara?"

Urahara simplemente se abanicó mientras le pedía a Ururu que checara el precio.

"Serían 2000 yen," la pequeña niña susurró.

Rukia asintió dándole un billete. Tomando la bolsa de golosinas, rápidamente fue hacia la salida. "Nos vemos luego," se despidió. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara los vio despedirse de ella aunque había un obvio brillo en los ojos de los dos mayores.

Ella sólo sacudió su cabeza, olvidando la imagen desde que Yoruichi dijo que no le importaba. Rukia caminó por la calle que había memorizado totalmente en los pocos años pasados que había vivido ahí, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su apartamento, Rukia _de mala gana_ dirigió sus pesados pasos hacia el apartamento de Ichigo.

Tan pronto como llegó, golpeó su puño contra la puerta, gritando a todo pulmón, "¡OI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA FRESA!" continuó golpeando la puerta hasta que se abrió.

"¡¿Podrías parar eso?!" Ichigo gritó en su cara, "¡No había necesitad de tocar tan fuerte!" Él se encontraba inclinándose hacia ella con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la otra contra el marco de la puerta.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. "Eso es lo que te ganas por arruinar mi fin de semana," dijo antes de inclinarse y entrar a su apartamento pasando por debajo de su brazo.

Ichigo gimió cerrando la puerta tras él. Miró a Rukia poner su mochila y su bolsa de golosinas en su mesa. Fue entonces que notó el cómodo par de jeans y la playera que ella estaba usando. "La que no se ve cómoda."

"Me cambié de ropa en la escuela," Rukia replicó sin mirarlo, "Sabía que si iba a mi casa a cambiarme nunca dejaría el lugar."

"Bueno, la que no es lista," Ichigo la palmeó en la cabeza lo cual le ganó una mirada de odio.

"Tan sólo dime que tengo que hacer para que me pueda ir rápido," ella apartó su brazo.

Ichigo volteó los ojos y la guió a su cuarto de invitados. "Las semanas pasadas he estado usando este lugar como almacén. Pero mi hermana pequeña estaba indignada diciendo que debía de haber un cuarto de invitados para que fuera usado si alguien venía a quedarse o si mi familia visitaba." Abrió la puerta que estaba frente a su cuarto e inclinó su cabeza hacia ahí.

Rukia se asomó y gimió. Había cajas y bolsas llenas por todos lados y otras cosas puestas aquí y aya. "Supongo que este es tu método de 'tirar basura'."

Ichigo volteó los ojos en lo que entraba al cuarto. "Como sea. Sólo ayúdame a ir por toda esta mierda para saber que sirve y guardarlo y que tirar." Se arremango sus mangas y checó su reloj. "Quedan dos horas antes de que los hombres de la entrega vengan. Así que a trabajar."

Rukia asintió. Pero antes de regresar al trabajo, metió un dulce en su boca que justo acababa de comprar y entró al cuarto. Si iba a ayudar a limpiar este desastroso cuarto iba a necesitar todo el azúcar que podía obtener.

En las siguientes horas los dos fueron por cada caja del cuarto. Cuando la entrega llegó, la dejaron en la sala hasta que pudieran hacer el espacio suficiente para meterla al cuarto.

Rukia abrió una caja y tosió por el polvo. "¿Por qué tienes tantos libros?"

"Soy un maldito maestro de literatura, ¿qué esperabas?" Ichigo dijo mientras ponía el último juego de repisas en el nuevo librero. "Dámelos,"extendió una mano en lo que Rukia le pasaba algunos libros que él rápidamente empezó a organizar en algunas repisas.

"¿Así que ese libro que leímos hoy es uno de tus favoritos?" ella le preguntó.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Realmente nunca me gustó ni disgustó. El protagonista tiene muchos problemas para mí."

"Pero ¿por qué no me llamaste en la clase para responder la pregunta?"

Ichigo paró en su trabajo y frunció el ceño ante Rukia. "¿Por qué? ¿Te molestó que no te preguntara nada? ¿Es por eso que estás tan enojada?"

Rukia meramente puso mala cara mientras continuaba organizando los libros.

"No te pregunté porque ya sabía tu respuesta, si eso es lo que querías saber," Ichigo dijo.

"No es sólo eso," ella suspiró, "Es sólo que parecía que no estabas satisfecho con mi respuesta. Y estaba bastante orgullosa de mi análisis del protagonista."

"Deberías estarlo," le dijo mientras empezaba a guardas unos cuantos libros más, "Sólo no quería que otros copiaran tu idea más tarde. Ellos deberían averiguar ese tipo de cosas por sí mismo."

Rukia paró para mirar fijamente a Ichigo por un momento, "¿Así que tratabas de ayudarme?"

"Más o menos," replicó él.

Rukia sonrió. "No serás dulce."

"Psch, sólo lo hice porque sabía que me patearías si no hacia nada," Ichigo se mofó.

Rukia se rió en lo que ella también ponía algunos libros en el librero. Abrió una nueva caja y continuó organizando todo.

"Hey," Ichigo repentinamente rompió el silencio.

"¿Sí?"

Ichigo la miró por un segundo antes de abrir otra caja. "Sólo me estaba preguntaba si realmente creías lo que dijiste sobre el protagonista."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Bueno, sobre como el personaje debería dejar ir el pasado y abrir su corazón a la heroína."

Rukia dejó de mirar su trabajo y volteó a ver a Ichigo mirándola fijamente. Pensó por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, lo creo."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó rápidamente.

Una ceja fina se alzó. "¿Qué hay con estas preguntas?"

"Sólo contesta," le ordenó.

Rukia suspiró continuando con su tarea, pero contestó su pregunta, no obstante. "Como dije, el protagonista está demasiado temeroso de abrir su corazón porque tiene miedo de lastimarla. Pero lo que no entiende es que si no actúa rápido, entonces la única cosa que lo estaba sacando de su oscuro pasado también va a desaparecer. Al final él va a terminar más miserable que nunca. Creo que está demasiado ocupado pensando sobre lo que _pudo_ ser que le está impidiendo hacer avances en su vida. Ya es hora de que cierre el libro de su vida previa y de que empiece uno nuevo con un final más feliz."

Ichigo permaneció callado mirando a Rukia guardar silenciosamente otro montón de libros. Ninguna palabra fue transmitida entre ellos por un rato mientras el silencio los rodeaba. Para el final de cuatro enormes cajas vacías, los diez grandes estantes estaban llenos de libros, la mayoría siendo trabajo de Shakespeare.

"Realmente te deben gustar los libros," Rukia se burló viendo su colección de libros casi en disgusto.

"Sí," él sonrió ante su reacción, "Y tengo el doble en la casa de mi viejo haya en Tokio."

Rukia lo miró incrédula. "¿Si quiera lees todo esto?"

"Por supuesto," él replicó doblando una caja vacía en el piso, "Mi madre solía coleccionar los mejores libros de alrededor del mundo desde que era joven. Yo sólo continuo su hobby."

Rukia paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Ichigo. "¿'Solía'? ¿Por qué estás usando el pasado?"

Ichigo visiblemente su puso rígido, "No importa, sólo ignóralo."

Pero siendo extremadamente terca, Rukia caminó hacia él y le tiró del brazo. "Ichigo, cada vez que el tema de tu mamá salé no dices nada. ¿Qué está mal?"

Ichigo se giró para evitar contacto visual.

Rukia tragó. "Tu madre está—"

"Sí," Ichigo la cortó, finalmente viéndola, "Está muerta."

Rukia bajó su mano y miró abajo. "Lo siento."

"Nah," Ichigo suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. "Ya han pasado varios años así que no te preocupes mucho por eso." Se giró y volvió al trabajo.

Rukia lo miró por un segundo antes de regresar a la caja que estaba checando.

Un silencio incómodo los sumergió esta vez por pocos segundos antes de que Ichigo hablara de nuevo. "Tenía nueve."

La cabeza de Rukia se levantó. "¿Huh?

"Tenía nueve entonces. Mi mamá me fue a recoger al dojo al que solía ir y nos encontrábamos en nuestro regreso a casa," él continuó, mirando algunos papeles que acaba de sacar de una caja, "De repente empezó a llover muy duro. Estábamos cruzando la calle cuando un carro perdió el control. No puedo recordar lo que pasó en los siguientes minutos. Pero cuando finalmente desperté, mi mamá estaba encima de mí, ensangrentada y muerta." Pausó, su agarre en un marco viejo apretándose. Se sentó frente a la caja y escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

Viéndolo caer en un estado de depresión repentina, Rukia caminó y se arrodilló frente a él. No sabía por qué lo hizo pero sintió que era lo correcto de hacer. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, moviendo sus dedos por su cabello naranja para calmarlo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Ichigo no sabía cuando había empezado a llorar. Pero las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos en lo que su cuerpo temblaba debido a las memorias pasadas. Después de tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para aclarar su voz, continuó, aunque sus hombros no pararon de temblar. "Fui llevado al hospital donde apenas e hice algo durante un mes. Tuvieron que forzar el alimento por un tubo y me drogaban para dormir desde que estaba histérico cada vez que me encontraba despierto." Levantó sus brazos y los rodeó en torno a la cintura de ella, acercándola estrechamente contra él. "Desde entonces no he sido el mismo…amaba mucho a mi mamá."

Rukia mantuvo sus propias lágrimas a raya enterrando su nariz en su cabello. "Lo siento," susurró la única cosa que podía pensar en ese momento.

Por alguna razón, pensó en el libro y en lo que dijo del protagonista. Tal vez Ichigo necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo dejara ir.

Tal vez necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a continuar.

_...Tal vez ese alguien era ella…_

Los dos se mantuvieron en esa posición, silenciosamente, hasta que el sol se puso sobre el horizonte. Cajas se dejaron abiertas y sin tocar por varias horas con los nuevos muebles, que consistían de una nueva cama y un escritorio que estaba a medio ensamblar en un de los rincones del cuarto. Varias otras cajas se dejaron en la estancia. Ninguno de los dos las tocó por un rato.

"¿Ichigo?"

El pelinaranjo, quien había estado parado en frente de la foto de su familia en la estancia, se giró para ver a Rukia mirándolo. "¿Si?"

Ella sonrió, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la mesa. "La cena está lista."

Ichigo asintió caminando hacia la mesa. Tomó asiento y miró la comida frente a él. "¿Segura que no le pusiste algo extraño a eso?"

Rukia le pegó con una cuchara. "Si te vas a quejar entonces no lo comas."

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "Itadekimasu," dijo antes de agarrar sus palillos y consumir la primer comida que ella le había preparado. Lentamente masticó la comida en su boca, concentrándose profundamente en lo que estaba comiendo.

Rukia observó con grandes ojos, sin tocar su comida, esperando por alguna clase de respuesta.

Tomando un sorbo de la sopa miso, Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia mirándolo fijamente, esperando. Él sonrió. "La sopa está un poco salada."

Su cabeza inmediatamente se agachó.

"Pero en total no está mal," él continuó, ganándose una mirada sorprendida cuando Rukia lo volvió a ver, "No me importaría que cocinaras para mí de ahora en adelante."

"Psch, como si lo fuera a hacer," ella se burló.

Ichigo sonrió entretanto continuaba comiendo.

Rukia suspiró volteando a ver el desorden. "¿Cuándo crees que podamos acabar todo esto?"

"No sé. Pero te puedes ir después de la cena" dijo él, "Puedo terminar el resto así que no te preocupes."

Ella lo volvió a ver y frunció el ceño. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí," él asintió mientras continuaba comiendo, "Creo que lo puedo hacer. Además…creo que me has ayudado más de lo que piensas."

Rukia asintió, sabiendo que él se estaba refiriendo a lo que había pasado hacía unas cuantas horas. Los dos se sostuvieron hasta que Ichigo se calmó. Ella sólo le dijo que haría la cena para evadir la repentina incomodidad entre ellos. Después de unos minutos, él finalmente salió pero se quedó parado frente a la foto de su familia mientras ella hacía la cena.

_¡Ring ring ring!_

Ichigo se paró de su cena y caminó hacia el teléfono. "¿Moshi-moshi?" contestó. Hizo una pausa en lo que escuchaba a la otra persona en la otra línea. "No…¿Por qué debería—? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" su cara se tornó roja repentinamente, obviamente apanicándose, "No, eso no es lo que quise decir—espera un segundo, ¿pero por qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Hey!" Los ojos de Ichigo se dilataron mientras alejaba el teléfono de su oreja.

"¿Qué pasó?" Rukia preguntó mientras él azotaba el teléfono de vuelta al receptor. La miró y rápidamente tomó sus platos. "¡Hey! Aún no termino."

"Perdón pero te tienes que ir de aquí," él contestó, tirando lo que le restaba de comida en la basura antes de poner los platos en el fregadero, "Ishida y Chad están afuera."

"¡¿Qué?!" ella saltó y le ayudó alimpiar cualquier rastro de una segunda persona cenando con él. "¿Por qué vienen para acá?"

"No lo sé," el gimió yendo hacia la estancia para tomar su mochila y su bolsa de golosinas, "Pero repentinamente llamaron diciendo que iban a venir."

Rukia tomó sus bolsas y corrió al genkan. Metió sus pies en sus zapatos en lo que Ichigo abría la puerta. Ella salió y jadeó. Él estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba mal cuando repentinamente escuchó voces venir desde el pasillo.

_¡CARAJO!_ Ambos maldijeron en su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, Rukia rápidamente se salió y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Cuando Ichigo vio a Rukia salir estuvo a punto de agarrarla cuando de pronto se fue detrás de la puerta y fuera de vista.

"¿Kurosaki?"

Ichigo volteó a ver a Uryuu y a Chad justo enfrente de él. "H-hey, realmente están aquí…"

"Sí… ¿pero como supiste que debías abrir la puerta justo ahora?" Uryuu se empujó los lentes.

"Uh," Ichigo empezó a sudar antes sus palabras, "B-bueno, um…no es difícil de decir desde que hablan realmente alto."

Uryuu volteó los ojos pasando por su amigo. Ichigo miró a Chad asintiendo con la cabeza antes de entrar. Él dejo ir un respiro y rápido cerró la puerta, sabiendo que Rukia aún estaba esperando detrás de ella.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Rukia corrió por el pasillo y por las escaleras. No había manera en la que se quedara a ver que podría pasar si uno de sus maestros de la nada decidía salir. Corrió a través del estacionamiento y hacia su edificio.

Sólo cuando cerró su puerta detrás de ella, Rukia se sintió a salvo. Dejó escapar un largo respiro, recargándose contra la puerta y limpiándose su sudor. "Realmente debería ser más cuidadosa," se dijo a sí misma antes de que algo la golpeara. "Esperen un segundo… No soy _yo_ la que debería ser cuidadosa, es esa maldita fresa," gimió, separándose de la puerta.

Rukia dejó salir un cansado suspiro tirando sus bolsas en el piso y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Tomando un par de ropas limpias y una toalla, Rukia se fue a su baño para una refrescante ducha. Fue entonces que sintió sus tensos músculos relajarse.

Para cuando salió, caminó hacia la sala y se tiró en su sillón, aún con la toalla secando su cabello. Miró su mochila de la escuela y volteó los ojos; todavía no quería hacer su tarea. Luego miró la bolsa de golosinas y gimió; no quería comer nada dulce después de haber comido una comida real hacía antes de una hora.

Rukia suspiró mientras prendía la televisión y miraba lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando. La casa estaba en silencio…y un poco solitaria. Incluso ver Chappy era un poco aburrido.

¡OMG! ¡¿Acaso pensó eso?!

Justo cuando la tercera repetición de una vieja película de Chappy empezaba, su timbre sonó. "¿Quién es?" llamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Abrió la puerta para ver un alto hombre frente a ella. "¿Ichigo?"

El pelinaranjo sonrió antes de levantar una bolsa. "Me sentí un poco mal por haber tirado tu cena de esa manera así que decidí traerte algo de comida que los chicos trajeron."

Rukia tomó la bolsa. "Gracias. ¿Ya se fueron Ishida-sensei y Yasutora-sensei?" preguntó.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. "Se durmieron en mi sillón. Aparentemente estaban exhaustos del trabajo y vinieron a mi casa a sólo comer y dormir."

"Supongo que los maestros sufren del trabajo que nos dejan," rió entre dientes. "Como sea, gracias por la comida."

"No hay problema," Ichigo replicó dando un paso atrás para irse.

"Ja ne." Rukia tomó la manija de la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrar cuando repentinamente él la tomó, parándola a medio camino con su fuerte agarre.

"Oi."

"¿Sí?" ella miró en sus ojos ámbar cuando de repente lo vio inclinarse hacia delante. Y ahí fue cuando lo sintió.

Un suave beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió sus labios rozando su mejilla.

"Gracias de nuevo…por esta noche," Ichigo susurró en su oído antes de alejarse, sin girarse para ver el matiz rojo en la cara de Rukia.

Sus dedos tocaron ligeramente el lugar donde sus labios habían estado sólo segundos antes. Entre más lo pensaba su cara se sentía más cálida. "Idiota," susurró al aire nocturno antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

N/A: OK, no sé por qué pero como que quería agregar un poco de suavidad aquí, con la confesion repentina de Ichigo y su repentino beso. Dedique bastante en este capítulo a revelar más sobre ellos y algo de información de fondo. Y las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes de aquí en adelante, asi que mantengan un ojo chechando!

PSI aleatorio: el libro del que estuve escribiendo en medio del capitulo es totalmente inventado. No pude pensar en un buen libro que fuera similar a la vida de Ichigo así que sólo lo inventé. La próxima vez veré si puedo usar una historia verdadera.

* * *

N/T: caray! de nuevo, una disculpa x la tardanza pero de vdd, no puedo hacer mucho, tengo ke hacer mi tarea primero antes de ponerme a traducir! y eso no ayuda en mucho.... -_-

ah...pero bueno, el cap ke empece a traducir ya es mas corto que el que estaba traduciendo asi que puede que termine mas rapido, todo dependera del tiempo que tenga para traducir. Oh si, quiza tmb me tarde x ke el martes inicio examenes...grrr...y he de estudiar = menos tiempo...mmm...eso es malo....xD

pero bueno...de vdd, estoy disfrutando mucho de la universidad (ja, eso digo ahora, despues de mis primeros examenes quien sabe que dire xD). Ya llevo un mes y se que sera dificil pero tmb se que puedo con ello! yay!

oh si, muchos me han estado preguntando acerca de las edades de Ichigo y Rukia y como no creo que me aguanten hasta el cap 9, que es donde Eclipsing dice en sus notas sus edades (asi ke les traducire la nota), que va, mejor les digo de una buena vez....lean si se quieren enterar, si no, mejor no lo hagan...xD, x cierto, no me hago responsable de traumas xD

**N/A: para aquellos que están un poco confundidos acerca de las edades, aquí esta algo que decidí antes de escribir la historia:**

**Rukia y sus amigos están en el último año de la preparatoria, así que tienen 18 o 19 **(N/T: en algun punto de la historia, dice que Rukia tiene 18)

**Ichigo y sus compañeros están alrededor de los 25, en promedio edad **_**joven para los maestros japoneses.**_

Bueno, esas son las edades. Espero acabe su confusion xD

De nuevo, no se para cuando estara el prox cap, igual y me tardo mas, igual y me tardo menos, no lo se. Asi que les pido me tengan paciencia, si puedo me apurare, pero no creo tener el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo. Aun asi les agradezco su paciencia y nsp! no pienso dejar esta traduccion x nada del mundo! la voy a acabr x ke la voy a acabar! yay!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia!

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	6. 06 Compañeros De Cuarto

**Notas de la Autora: Este capítulo no es tan largo como el otro capítulo pero no está mal. De nuevo, gracias por todos los reviews. Lo siento si algunas partes de la historia no son para algunos de sus gustos...pero el quinto capítulo era paja necesaria. Con suerte este capítulo será mejor para ustedes chicos! Tan sólo hace la historia más picante!**

**En este capítulo, algo pasa que hace que su relación prohibida sea aún más prohibida!!!!!! Lean y descubran qué pasa! (aunque el título del capítulo debería revelar algo). También, decidí añadir una historia de romance en el medio. Serán capaces de decirlo cuando lleguen a ello. Mi amiga pensó que sería lindo añadir esta linda semi-paralela historia. Espero les guste...aunque aparece de forma extraña. Por favor no se molesten por eso; tan sólo no sabía como hacerlo :(**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: buajajajaja ME TARDE MENOS!!!!!!! buajajajaja xP

bueno bueno, despues del arranque de locura he de decir que este cap esta exelente! de vdd, lo que pasa esta asi de 0.0 no ma!!!!!!!! y luego lo que pasa es asi de aahhhh!!!! *corre en circulos como loca*

oh si, Ecplising tiene razon. Este cap hace la historia mas picante! y la relacion prohibida MAS prohibida!!!! buajajajaja....ajem....si, creo que mejor paro mis locos arranques de locura y los dejo leer en paz.

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Compañeros de cuarto

* * *

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Rukia alzó la mirada de su posición encorvada sobre su escritorio para ver a Matsumoto inclinándose hacia ella. "¿Huh?" fue su única respuesta.

"Cariño, ¿te sientes mal?" Matsumoto preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de Rukia.

La mujer petit frunció el ceño, alejando la mano de su amiga. "No, sólo estoy cansada."

De repente, los ojos de Matsumoto brillaron con malicia. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso un chico sexy te mantuvo despierta toda la noche?"

La imagen de los cálidos labios de Ichigo la golpeó repentinamente. "¡NO!" Rukia gritó un poco alto sin poder parar el rubor que lentamente aparecía en sus mejillas.

"He, ¿entonces por qué te sonrojas?" Matsumoto rió disimuladamente.

"Es porque—no hay nada—¡cállate!"

"¿Sobre qué estás balbuceando tan temprano en la mañana?"

Rukia silenciosamente le agradeció a Dios cuando Tatsuki apareció de pronto frente a ellas.

"Rukia estuvo despierta toda la noche por un chico," Matsumoto velozmente respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Rukia silenciosamente maldijo a Dios cuando Renji entró, gritando a todo pulmón.

"¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!" gritó tan alto que el cabello de Matsumoto voló hacia atrás de la intensidad. La mirada fulminante del pelirrojo se dirigió súbitamente a su amiga más antigua antes de tomarla por los hombros y empezar a zarandearla por los aires. "¡Rukia" ¡¿Cómo que un hombre estuvo manteniéndote despierta?! ¡¿Qué carajos has estado haciendo este fin de semana?!"

Tatsuki fue hacia ahí y palmeó la cabeza de Renji. "Geez, cálmate Abarai; no es como si estuviera saliendo contigo o algo así." La marimacha miró a Rukia, quien aún estaba algo agitada y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Pero no me importaría saber más acerca de este misterioso tipo."

Una clara vena palpitaba en la frente de Rukia. "¡No hay NINGÚN CHICO!" gritó pateando a Renji en la espinilla. Él se dobló en dolor, soltando finalmente su agarre de los hombros de ella. Una vez que estuvo parada de nuevo, Rukia estiró sus ropas antes de sentarse. "Rangiku sólo estaba bromeando."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Renji saltó a sus pies, esta vez fulminando con la mirada a la rubia.

"Geez, Rangiku, sonaste muy convincente por un segundo," Tatsuki sonrió.

Matsumoto sonrió complacida. "Gracias. Estoy pensando en audicionar para el club de drama pronto."

_¡Ding ding ding!_

"Está bien chicos, ¡siéntense en sus lugares!" Ichigo gritó entrando por la puerta una vez que la campana sonó. Entró al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se dirigió al podio.

Como cualquier mañana, empezó con la asistencia. Un nombre era llamado y dicho estudiante debía de decir 'hai'.

Esa es la parte fácil. Cualquiera con un cerebro sensible podría hacerlo.

Pero Rukia estaba teniendo un rato difícil, tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara cuando Ichigo pronunció su nombre.

"¿Kuchiki Rukia?"

"H-hai…" contestó.

Escuchándola tartamudear, Ichigo alzó la vista por un segundo pero inmediatamente bajo la vista a su hoja de asistencia después de que unos ojos ámbar hicieran contacto con un par violeta. Afortunadamente su pequeña interacción pasó desapercibida en lo que la clase continuaba.

"OK clase, hoy empezaremos un nuevo libro," Ichigo anunció haciendo a un lado la hoja de asistencia, después tomó su libro, "Hoy, como siempre, empezaremos a leer el primer capítulo juntos—"

"¡Oi, Ichigo!" Tatsuki interrumpió abruptamente.

Ichigo dejó ir un quejido frustrado. "Arisawa, pensé que te había dicho que me hablaras formalmente durante las horas de escuela."

"Psch, como si te importaran las formalidades," ella se burló. "Sólo te quería recordar sobre eso que me dijiste la semana pasada en tu casa."

Hubo un jadeo repentino por la clase.

"¿Qué hay de eso?" Ichigo gimió.

De nuevo, un jadea unificado, pero esta vez, susurros también eran pasados.

¿Un estudiante? ¿En la casa de un profesor? ¿En un fin de semana?

¿No aman los chismes de preparatoria?...

Pero Rukia no esta pensando en s_ólo_ eso. Su cuerpo súbitamente se puso rígido cuando pensó sobre lo que había pasado ese fin de semana.

Claramente _ella_ fue la que estuvo en su casa el sábado hasta tarde en la noche. Entonces Ishida y Yasutora aparecieron, haciendo claro que pasarían la noche en el apartamento de Ichigo. ¿Así que cuándo fue Tatsuki ahí? ¿En domingo? Pero Ichigo apenas y está en casa los domingos… _¡¿Por qué carajos sabe ella esto y por qué importa si quiera?!_

Pero aun así no podía deshacerse de la extraña presión en su pecho.

"¿Bien?" Tatsuki frunció el ceño, "¿Lo vas a sacar?"

Ichigo suspiró, rascándose atrás de la cabeza lo cual, Rukia notó, era un hábito de él cuando estaba ya sea apenado o molesto por algo. Silenciosamente esperaba que fuera por lo último.

"Bien," asintió antes de aclarar su garganta. "Como sea, antes de que ustedes chicos empiecen a tomar la información de Arisawa a un nuevo _falso_ nivel de chismorreo, me gustaría anunciar tempranamente sobre el festival que tomará lugar este otoño." (*N/A)

Un grito de júbilo explotó de entre los alumnos.

Ichigo esperó hasta que los gritos disminuyeran para continuar con su anuncio. "Por lo que Ishida-sensei me dijo, este año ustedes serán responsables de reclutar tantos nuevos estudiantes para el próximo año antes de que se gradúen. Así que empiecen a pensar sobre un tema, y no—" fulminó a Keigo quien estaba a punto de saltar, "—No toleraré ver este lugar convertido en un teatro pornográfico o cualquier cosa que este relacionada." Inmediatamente obtuvo un gemido de derrota de los jóvenes chicos en el fondo del salón. Ichigo volteó los ojos antes de mirar a Rukia. "¿Y Kuchiki?"

Rukia prestó atención cuando repentinamente dijo su nombre. "¿Sí?"

"Ven a mi oficina durante el almuerzo para que pueda darte más información. Después de todo, eres la representante de clase así que deberías de saber toda la información." Se giró al resto de la clase mientras señalaba a Rukia. "Ella les dará la información de ahora en adelante así que por favor recurran a ella si necesitan saber algo; no me molesten."

"¡OK!" Todos contestaron con grandes sonrisas.

"Bien, ahora de regreso con el libro," dijo abriendo en el primer capítulo.

Rukia estuvo callada durante todo el tiempo en el que la clase leyó junto con Ichigo el nuevo libro. El tiempo pasó rápidamente sin que ella estuviera conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por alguna razón sentía que algo, profundo en su pecho, la estaba molestando.

"Oi."

Tal ves estaba cansada o algo. Después de todo, tuvo que quedarse despierta casi toda la noche para terminar su tarea.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué me estás ignorando?!"

¿O podría ser algo que comió esta mañana? Aunque Ichigo le enseñó a cocinar, todavía comía comida chatarra porque no tenía ingredientes suficientes en su casa.

"¡OI!"

Tal vez debería tener un chequeo—

"¡RUKIA!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rukia contestó bruscamente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y estaba en la oficina de Ichigo con dicho hombre mirándola intensamente molesto. "¡Te he estado hablando por algunos minutos pero has estado ignorando lo que te he estado diciendo!"

Rukia parpadeó antes de sacudir su cabeza para salir de cualquier trance en el que se encontrara. "Perdón pero tengo muchas cosas en mi mente."

"Bueno, será mejor que empieces a poner atención." Ichigo movió su cabeza en decepción mientras checaba un montón de papeles. "Como sea, te daré la información acerca del festival así que asegúrate—"

"¿Cuándo fue ella?"

Ichigo paró en medio de su búsqueda antes de girarse para ver fijamente a Rukia quien lo interrumpió en medio de su oración. "¿Huh?"

"Tatsuki," ella continuó, "¿Cuándo fue a tu casa?"

Ichigo la miró fijamente antes de sonreír. "¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?"

Sus preguntas la tomaron por sorpresa. Rukia rápidamente replicó de regreso cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho y mirando enfadad al lado. "Psch, como no."

Ichigo rió entre dientes mientras regresaba a los papeles. "Me la encontré en lo que me ejercitaba en el gimnasio al que voy los domingos. Ella estaba con su papá quien solía enseñarme karate cuando era un niño. Así que ambos fueron a mi casa y ahí fue cuando ella sacó el tema del festival."

"Oh," fue todo lo que ella pudo decir como respuesta sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida por sentirse molesta por eso.

"Así que puedes ir con tus compañeros y decirles que no empiecen ningún estúpido rumor," él agregó, "los odiaba cuando era un estudiante y ahora los odio aún más."

Rukia asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la silla de él y se sentaba en ella. "¿Así que qué me quieras decir sobre el festival?"

"Sólo un segundo, sé que lo deje por aquí…"

Rukia suspiró. "Eres limpio en casa así que ¿por qué no puedes mantener las cosas organizadas aquí?"

"Cállate," se quejó, "Es sólo que tengo muchos papeles aquí."

Ahí fue cuando Rukia dio un vistazo sobre sus hombros para ver exactamente que tipo de papel él tenía en su escritorio. "¿Esos son los que yo califiqué?"

"Sí, y otras cosas," él dijo antes de voltearla a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Por cierto, ¿vas a venir esta noche, verdad?"

Una ceja se alzó lentamente mientras Rukia trató de alejarse con la silla. Esa sonrisa realmente la estaba molestando. ¿Qué rayos tenía planeado detrás de esa sonrisa? "¿Tal vez…?"

Pero Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante, peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Rukia. "Porque esta noche las cosas quizá se pongan feas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Él señaló un gran montón justó detrás de él. "Necesitamos calificar _eso_."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ella saltó y corrió al enorme montón. "¿Por qué demonios hay tantos papeles esta vez? ¡Este montón es más grande de lo que hemos estado haciendo…por cinco!"

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "Lo es. Dos de mis otras clases tuvieron algunos idiotas que no hacían nada de lo que les dijera que hicieran así que decidí asignarle a la clase completa un reporte sobre uno de los poemas japoneses más famosos."

"Ew," Rukia se quejó en lo que continuaba escaneando el montón. "Esto va a tardar una eternidad."

"No si te quedas levantada toda la noche," Ichigo se burló. Ella se giró y lo miró enojada antes de pisotearle los pies. "¡OW! ¡¿Qué carajos?!"

"Eso es lo que obtienes por asignar algo tan estúpido como eso. ¿Por qué hacer algo que vas a lamentar?" hizo una rabieta, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella de nuevo.

Ichigo la fulminó. "Lo siento pero eso es lo que los maestros tienen que hacer en estos días y época." Suspiró finalmente encontrando lo que lo que había estado buscando. "Aquí."

Rukia tomó el papel de su agarre y lo examinó. "OK, llevaré esto a clase antes de ir a la junta del consejo estudiantil." Rukia dobló el papel y lo puso en su bolsa. "¿Así que te veo esta noche?" suspiró derrotada.

Ichigo asintió de nuevo. "Sí. Te veo más tarde." Rukia dejó rápidamente la oficina de Ichigo para unirse a sus amigos por los minutos restantes del almuerzo.

El resto del día fue bien…mejor de lo esperado.

Rukia fue capaz de entregar toda su tarea, a pesar de que pasó la mayor parte del fin de semana flojeando. Obtuvo alabanzas de izquierda a derecha de sus maestros. Diablos, incluso Hitsugaya-sensei fue amable con ella.

De hecho, cuando le regresaron su primer examen sorpresa de cálculo ella obtuvo ¡su primer 100% en su clase!

Rukia casi salta fuera de su asiento cuando obtuvo su examen.

"Psst, ¡Oi, Rukia!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sacaste?" Renji susurró, "Aún no tengo el mío de vuelta."

Rukia orgullosamente mostró su papel, ganándose un quejido por parte de su amigo de la infancia. Sonrió orgullosamente. Tal vez ¿debería hacerle de nuevo a Ichigo la cena este fin de semana? Después de todo, él vaya que ayudó en mucho. Actualmente él se quedaba con ella por horas sin fin, enseñándole y dándole atajos para resolver los difíciles problemas de cálculo.

Pero eso no era importante en el momento. Rukia no podía para de reír tontamente mientras más veía el rojo '100%' que estaba circulado con marcador rojo. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escucho a Renji gemir derrotado detrás de ella.

"Estoy bastante decepcionado con su puntuación total del examen," Hitsugaya dijo mientras regresaba al frente del salón. "Sólo hubo un alumno que obtuvo el 100%." Pausó para mirar a Rukia y alzó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que ella seguía sonriéndole a la hoja, "Y fue de la persona más inesperada."

Se giró para escribir '55%' en el pizarrón. "Este es el promedio de la clase," anunció ganándose un quejido colectivo. "Y estas son las calificaciones más altas y bajas." Escribió 100% (de Rukia) y 3% abajo.

"Few. Y pensé que yo estaba mal," Renji rió disimuladamente, viendo el '15%' rojo en su papel.

"¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Abarai?" Hitsugaya miró ferozmente al pelirrojo.

Renji se tensó y agitó la cabeza. "N-n-no señor. Sólo estoy aliviado de que no obtuve _tan_ bajo puntaje," balbuceó, sintiendo como abruptamente el salón se ponía frió con la mirada feroz del profesor. Cómo pudo olvidar que el niño-genio que tenían por profesor era jodidamente estricto; diablos, nadie estaría sorprendido de encontrar un poste de seis pies en su culo por lo serio que el hombre era. (N/T.- lo que vendrían siendo unos 182 cm más o menos.)

Hitsugaya volteó los ojos. "Escoge tus palabras cuidadosamente la próxima vez; no creo que Asano quiera ser más humillado en clase."

"¡NO TENÍA QUE DECIRLE A TODOS QUE SOY YO!" Keigo gritó desde atrás del salón.

"Por favor, estoy seguro que todos sabían que eras tú," Renji se rió a lo bajo de él.

Hitsugaya volteó los ojos. "Como sea, ya es el segundo mes de escuela y ustedes muchachos no han aprendido absolutamente nada. Al parecer tendré que dejarles más tarea."

De nuevo, un quejido colectivo llenó el salón.

"¡Momo! ¡Haz algo!" Matsumoto lloró por su amiga.

Hinamori se sonrojó por lo que dijo su amiga. "¡¿D-De qué estás hablando Rangiku-chan?!"

"¡Eso es!" Keigo se unió, "La escuela entera sabe que tú y Hitsugaya-sensei están comprometidos porque sus abuelos lo arreglaron hace varios años, o algo por e estilo." El sonrojo de Hinamori se acentuó aún más mientras el pervertido de la clase continuaba. "Así que por qué no ayudas a tus compañeros y persuades a ese prometido tuyo para que aligere la carga. Estoy seguro que un beso sería sufi—"

"Suficiente," Hitsugaya gruñó, "Mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver con ustedes grupo de idiotas así que no la metan en esto."

"Awww," Matsumoto gimoteó, "¡No puedo creer que la estés protegiendo!"

"¡Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya gritó en lo que su cara empezaba a ponerse roja, aunque si por pena o por enojo nadie estaba realmente seguro.

La rubia sólo sonrió. "No hay necesidad de ser tímido, sensei. Todos sabemos como puedes actuar frío con Momo pero dentro de ti realmente te preocupas por ella. Diablos, te vi protegiéndola de un grupo de chicos el año pasado cuando trataron de pasarse con ella. Pensé que era realmente noble de tu parte cuando recibiste ese puño por ella."

"¡AWWWW!" la mayor parte de las chicas suspiró, corazones en sus ojos.

"¡EW!" la mayor parte de los chicos gimieron.

Hinamori, ya sin poder mantener su cabeza alzada, la bajo y se hundió en su asiento, esperando esconderse de sus compañeros.

Hitsugaya rápidamente se giró para esconder su sonrojo. "Ajem. Empecemos la clase."

Rukia sonrió.

Al principio odiaba esta clase pero ahora la amaba. No sólo había sido capaz de seguir lo que Hitsugaya estaba enseñando, pero también era lindo verlo sonrojarse cuando alguien—por lo regular Matsumoto—sacaba el tema de su compromiso con Hinamori.

Aparentemente sus familias se conocían desde generaciones atrás. Y ellos estaban comprometidos para casarse desde pequeños. Si fueran alguien más, quizá nos les gustaría este compromiso; pero los dos se habían estado viendo desde su infancia y pronto una relación especial explotó entre ellos.

Estaban realmente enamorados.

Aunque aún era raro saber que una de sus amigas no sólo estaba enamorada sino comprometida. Rukia y Hinamori se conocían desde secundaria pero no fue sino hasta el año pasado que ella, junto con todos los demás, encontraron que los dos estaban comprometidos. Y a una edad tan temprana también. Por suerte la escuela ya sabía de esta relación y la permitía por sus circunstancias, como en realidad no había tenido ninguna influencia en su compromiso….que realmente no había ninguna.

_Me pregunto que se sentirá…_ella pensó para sí misma tomando notas del pizarrón.

"Espero que ustedes lo hagan mejor la próxima vez," Hitsugaya dijo preparándose para dejar la clase.

"Sí," la clase replicó en un tono derrotado.

Él volteó los ojos ante la falta de respuesta. "Habrá otro examen en dos semanas." Esperó a que los quejidos desaparecieran de nuevo antes de continuar, "La mayoría de ustedes va a necesitar un 80% o más para hacer bien en esta clase…Y ni siquiera piensen en molestar a Momo sobre el examen," dijo y rápido salió del salón mientras la campana sonaba, dejando a las chicas chillando y a los chicos ululando.

"Oi, Toushiro," Ichigo lo llamó.

Hitsugaya paró y se volteó. "Kurosaki," saludó asintiendo.

Ichigo caminó hacia ahí pero paró antes de decir nada. Miró hacia la clase de la cual Hitsugaya acababa de salir y que aún estaba ruidosa. Sonrió antes de mirar de regreso a su amigo. "¿Ahora que hiciste para avergonzar a esa pequeña prometida tuya?"

El hombre más joven bufó mientras se dirigían a sus oficinas. "Sólo les dije que no la molesten sobre un examen que viene."

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "Realmente tienes una forma extraña de demostrar tu amor."

"..Cállate," Hitsugaya gruñó girando a la derecha hacia el salón principal del staff.

Ichigo sonrió mientras continuaba por el pasillo hacia su propia oficina privada.

Estar enamorado… _Me pregunto, cómo se sentirá_, pensó.

---

Rukia saltó por la calle mientras daba vuelta en la esquina y abría la puerta. "¡Hola!"

"¡Irashaimase!" Urahara saludó. Estaba parado por la puerta cuando notó el carácter alegre de Rukia, y no pudo más que saltar con ella. "¿Algo bueno pasó, Kuchiki-san? ¡Estás aquí cuando ni siquiera es viernes!"

Rukia asintió mientras saltaba alrededor de la tienda, yendo en su usual escape de golosinas. "¡Yup! Pasé mi examen de cálculo con un 100%"

"¡¿EN SERIO?!" Urahara, quien había estado siguiéndola todo el tiempo, lanzó confeti en el aire repentinamente. "¡Felicidades! Deberíamos celebrar."

"Sólo dame un descuento y diré que eso estaría suficientemente bien," ella sonrió.

Urahara abruptamente paró de saltar e hizo un puchero. "¿Entonces de qué se supone que viviré?"

Rukia meramente encogió sus hombros en lo que llevaba todo al contador. "Así que ¿qué te parece un 50%?"

Urahara casi se cae ante la repentina propuesta. "Kuchiki-san," rió nerviosamente y miró el contenido en sus manos, "Eso significaría que sólo pagarías 1000 yen."

"Exacto," ella sonrió.

Urahara estaba apunto de replicar pero Yoruichi apareció de la nada y le pegó en la cabeza. "Sólo déjalo ir por hoy; ella pasó su examen."

"Gracias," Rukia le sonrió a la bronceada mujer.

Pocos minutos después Rukia estaba fuera de la tienda con una bolsa llena de dulces que le duraran varios días. Por supuesto, iba a ir a la casa de Ichigo más tarde para obtener algo de comida real, ¿pero quién dijo que estaba mal sosegar la necesidad por azúcar de una mujer?

Definitivamente ella no.

Rukia tarareó una pequeña tonada mientras caminaba a su apartamento. El sol ya se estaba empezando a poner y estaba lista para sólo caer en su cama dormida. Pero no había manera en que ella pudiera dormir, especialmente desde que Ichigo probablemente la arrastraría de regreso a su apartamento para trabajar.

Ella rió desganada cuando recordó lo que tenía que calificar después.

Rukia se acercó a su apartamento con una mueca cuando vio algo extraño. Paró y miró alrededor de ella.

Nada se veía mal. Pero ese era el problema: se sentía inquietamente tranquilo. De repente, algo cachó su atención desde la esquina de su ojo. Volteó a mirar para sólo ver una sombría figura emerger repentinamente de lo que parecía ser su apartamento. Su respiración se aceleró así como lo hizo su corazón.

La estaban robando… ¡¿EN MEDIO DEL DÍA?!

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras la persona bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia la calle, sus brazos y bolsillos llenos de muchas cosas.

Ella debería de haberlo seguido; Rukia sabía que debería de haber ido tras el bastardo y detenerlo. Pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente. En lugar de eso, miró a su apartamento donde la puerta aún estaba abierta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rukia velozmente corrió hacia su edificio y por las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó su piso notó que la persona en efecto salió de su lugar. Con piernas temblorosas Rukia se dirigió a su apartamento y miró adentro.

Rukia jadeó, tirando todo lo que estaba sosteniendo mientras miraba alrededor de su hogar.

Todo estaba en ruinas.

El sillón estaba rasgado, el algodón saliéndose; su pantalla estaba rota; mesas y sillas de cabeza y rotas; varios de sus platos estaban rotos y en el piso; su colchón girado, sus ropas estaban por todo el piso, los cajones abiertos y algunos de cabeza; y mucha de su joyería y dinero escondido ya no estaban.

Nada de su apartamento se sentía ya acogedor.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. No podía gritar y su garganta se cerró de la impresión. Su cuerpo no podía moverse de donde estaba parada. Su mente no podía registrar por completo lo que estaba pasando.

¡Todo estaba tan jodido!

Al final, en el momento en que obtuvo alguna sensibilidad en sus piernas, Rukia corrió fuera de su apartamento y velozmente se dirigió al edificio frente al suyo.

---

Ichigo silbaba una pequeña tonada mientras subía las escaleras de su edificio. Hoy empezó bien. Sus clases se fueron sin problemas: todos entregaron su tarea e incluso Keigo conservó su estúpido comentario para sí. No sin mencionar que Uryuu perdió una apuesta con él así que le tendría que comprar algunas bebidas ese fin de semana.

Oh sí, hoy fue un buen día—

Los pensamientos de Ichigo pararon abruptamente cuando notó una figura familiar sentada frente a su puerta, sus rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y su cabeza encima de ellas.

"¿Rukia?" Ichigo se aproximó a ella.

Tan pronto como escuchó su nombre, Rukia volteó a ver a Ichigo parado frente a ella.

Ichigo se sorprendió cuando notó su cara manchada de lágrimas. Entonces fue más inesperado cuando repentinamente ella brincó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

Él no sabía como reaccionar al principio. ¿Era esta realmente Kuchiki Rukia o una impostora? Pero entonces lentamente se relajó mientras la sostenía fuertemente contra él. "Hey, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó en la voz más calmante que podía efectuar.

Los hombros de Rukia se alzaron mientras hipaba. "Ichi—hip—go" lloriqueó, "No sé—eugh—qué hacer."

Ichigo acarició su espalda de arriba hacia abajo para calmar su respiración. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está mal?"

"Ichigo" ella exhaló, "Al—alguien irrumpió en mi apartamento—"

Ichigo abruptamente tomó sus brazos y la alejó de sí para mirarla directo a la cara. "¡¿Qué?!"

El labio inferior de Rukia tembló mientras lágrimas frescas salían. Esta era la primera vez que él veía a Rukia en un estado tan vulnerable. De hecho, esta no era la Rukia que conoció en estas tres últimas semanas. No importaba cuán difícil la situación era, ella es del tipo de persona que pasa por ellas y sale con esa sonrisa engreída de ella. Pero verla así…

Era estresante.

Ichigo forzó su cuerpo tenso a calmarse antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ellos y la alzó en sus brazos, sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas flexionadas y hombros. Rukia lo observó con los ojos escondidos mientras Ichigo la llevaba adentro, pasaba la sala, pasaba la cocina y dentro de su cuarto. Cuidadosamente la bajo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"Iré a tu lugar y llamaré a los policías. Sólo quédate aquí y descansa, ¿OK?" dijo, retirando un poco de su cabello de medianoche de su cara.

Rukia lentamente asintió antes de acostarse en la cama de Ichigo. Él silenciosamente la cubrió con su sábana antes de irse rápidamente. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió afuera. Al cerrar la puerta, checo doblemente para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bajo llave antes de correr al apartamento de Rukia.

Llegó a la puerta frontal, que se dejó abierta, y entró. Si hubiera tenido algo en sus manos lo hubiera soltado todo de la impresión.

El apartamento entero estaba de dentro hacia fuera.

Cuidadosamente caminó hacia el interior, asegurándose de no pisar nada o mover nada en caso de que hubiera algo que los policías pudieran usar.

Hablando de policías…

Ichigo sacó su celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente marcó un número. "¿Hola? Me gustaría reportar un robo…"

La siguiente hora fue borrosa para Ichigo. Los policías llegaron en minutos e inspeccionaron rápido el apartamento de Rukia. Parecía ser que la mayor parte de su joyería y un pequeño montón de dinero que estaba escondido en su cajón fueron primordialmente robados. Algunos objetos pequeños también estaban desaparecidos mientras el resto estaba destruido. Nada fue encontrado que sirviera como evidencia contra el criminal así que los policías se fueron, yéndose con sólo una promesa de buscar al ladrón.

Ichigo suspiró viendo los restos del apartamento.

Todavía era un completo desastre después de la investigación.

Se sacó su saco, trinándolo a un lado y se subió las mangas. Tomó una bolsa de basura grande y empezó a llenarla con pedazos de vidrio y madera. Limpió cuanto pudo de la sala y la cocina, aunque no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer ver el lugar acogedor de nuevo.

Suspiró sentándose en un cojín desgarrado del sillón, mirando alrededor del apartamento.

No había formaba en que Rukia quisiera vivir aquí ahora, no después de que todo esto pasó…Sin mencionar que él no la dejaría vivir sola si tuviera algo que decir sobre eso también.

_¿Por qué?_

Ichigo maldijo sus pensamientos interiores e ignoró la simple pregunta. Solamente traían pensamientos innecesarios a su cabeza.

Después de deshacerse de las torceduras restantes en su espalda y brazos, Ichigo saltó a sus pies para empezar a limpiar de nuevo. Tomó una bolsa nueva y fue a su habitación. Se agachó y examinó las ropas en el piso. Aquellas que se veían decentes las guardó en una bolsa mientras que las otras eran lanzadas a una esquina.

Vestidos, pantalones, playeras, blusas, uniformes escolares…brasiers…ajem…pantaletas…faldas, calcetines, etc. fueron juntados en la bolsa.

Después de unas cuantas horas Ichigo tenía casi todo el apartamento limpiado. Cosas que aún se podían usar se encontraban por la puerta mientras las otras estaban puestas limpiamente en ciertas esquinas del apartamento.

"Finalmente," Ichigo estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de levantar algunas bolsas sobre sus hombros. El sol empezaba a salir mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a su apartamento.

Cuando finalmente llegó ahí, no se sorprendió de ver a Rukia aún durmiendo en su cama. Bajó las bolsas en el cuarto de huéspedes antes de regresar con ella. "Rukia," susurró, moviendo su hombro gentilmente. "Oi, despierta enana."

Rukia gimió girándose hacia el otro lado. "Déjame sola."

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Enana estúpida. No me digas que ya te olvidaste de lo que pasó anoche."

"¿Qué pasó?" gimió, todavía semidormida.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y susurró, "El robo."

Rukia inmediatamente se sentó, a penas fallando la cabeza de Ichigo. "Oh mierda, ¿qué pasó?" lo miró con los ojos abiertos, "¿Pasó algo mientras estaba inconciente?"

Ichigo asintió. "Llamé a los policías mientras estabas dormida. Ellos buscaron por el apartamento y sólo objetos que poseían algún valor parece ser que faltan. Dijeron que buscarían al bastardo, pero no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar."

"Oh," Rukia miró hacia sus manos que sostenían apretadamente la sábana que estaba medio en ella.

Notando esto, Ichigo puso su cálida mano sobre la de ella y la acarició gentilmente. "No te preocupes mucho por eso; al menos no te lastimaste."

Rukia asintió. "Sí…" susurró. Después de un momento de silencio tomó un profundo respiro antes de mirar hacia arriba. "Bueno, supongo que debo de ir y limpiar el lugar."

"No hay necesidad, ya lo hice." Ichigo sonrió.

Rukia parpadeó ante él. "¿Qué?"

"Sí no te haz dado cuenta, ya son las seis de la mañana. Pasé la noche entera limpiando tu lugar y trayendo de vuelta las cosas decentes restantes aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ichigo señaló la puerta abierta con su pulgar. "Ya llamé al dueño; después de hoy oficialmente estarás viviendo aquí conmigo."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

* * *

N/A: OK, el final NO fue de mi agrado. Estaba en un apuro y no sabía como hacerlo mejor.

*PSI: el festival del que hable en medio de este capítulo de hecho sucede para preparatorias en Japón. Toma lugar usualmente durante el otoño o invierno y es para reclutar nuevos estdiantes (en otras palabras, a aquellos que van a terminar la secundaria). La clases escogen temas y algunas veces la clase con la mayor popularidad gana un premio. Mucho de esto es sustentado por alumnos del tercer añor pero alumnos de primer y segundo año también se involucran

* * *

N/T: Dios, este cap COMO me costo traducirlo! De hecho, aun no estoy muy convenvida de la traduccion general de este....hubo frases que simplemente no me hicieron sentido y no haye como traducirlas pero creo que dentro de todo no quedo tan mal...espero...

oh si, creo que ya vieron por que lo prohibido ahora es mas prohibido! muajajajaja xD

pero..de vdd, no aman eso????? ya no necesitan excusas para pasar tiempo juntos, ahora necesitan excusas para no matarse entre si! ajajajaja ah, ke mal chiste xD

mmmm....de nuevo no se decirles para cuando estara el prox cap, espero no tardar tanto...pero bueno, ya tendre que encontrar tiempo para traducir ^.^

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo! Como ya lo habia dicho, no importa cuanto me tarde, no pienso dejar esta traduccion por nada del mundo!!! y de nuevo, les recuerdo que esta NO es mi historia! (X aquello que todavía hay quienes me dicen "me gusta tu historia" arrrr LEAN las notas x piedad!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	7. 07 ¡Cállate!

**Notas de la Autora: Este no es mi mejor capítulo. Ichigo y Rukia ahora sólo tratan de sobreviviri biviendo juntos. Es sólo mucha suavidad antes de que lo exitante empiece!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: mmm...no se cuanto me tarde pero no me importa.

AMO este cap, de vdd, es uno de mis favoritos del fic completo y creo ke uds tmb lo van a disfrutar mucho! ^.^

Ichigo y Rukia viviendo juntos...pobres, no se soportan y se tienen que ver todo el día...como lidiar con eso? sólo ellos lo saben xD

disfruten!!!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 7.- ¡Cállate!

* * *

Rukia gimió mientras entraba al apartamento de Ichigo.

Corrección:

El apartamento de _ellos_.

Aún no podía creer que ahora estuvieran viviendo juntos. Desde el repentino robo en su apartamento la semana pasada, ella ha estado viviendo con Ichigo en el cuarto de huéspedes… lo cual le recordó que debería agradecerle a su hermana menor por haber agregado una cama y una mesa en el lugar.

Por supuesto _eso_ nunca pasaría desde que se supone que nadie debería de saber que ella está viviendo con él.

Pero eso no era lo que les estaba molesta más.

Sólo ha pasado una semana y ellos ya estaban yéndose a la garganta del otro.

Ellos APENAS se podían soportar cuando por primera vez se conocieron y ahora que vivían juntos, nunca había un momento de paz en esa casa. Desde algo simple como colgar mal el teléfono, hasta algo grande como el asunto en sí ella podía o no poner su póster de Chappy.

Oh sí, ese fue un día…

_"¡Es mi apartamento así que yo digo 'NO'!" Ichigo gritó._

_"¡Estoy pagando la mitad de la renta, así que yo digo que 'SÍ'!" ella gritó en su cara._

_Los dos tenían sus frentes tocándose…más como empujándose entre ellos mientras gritaban a todo pulmón._

_"Es mi cuarto," ella razonó, "¡así que puedo poner lo que se me pegue la gana!"_

_"¡No me importa! ¡No quiero ese pedazo de mierda colgando en mi apartamento!" _

Al final, por supuesto, Rukia ganó pero sólo después de darle varias patadas fuertes a la espinilla de Ichigo. Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo. Podía ganar la mayoría de sus peleas únicamente porque podía pegarle. Afortunadamente él era un hombre que no sabía como pegarle a una chica de regreso, pero eso no lo detuvo de hacerle burla por su estatura.

Suspiró mientras soltaba su mochila al piso y arrastraba su cuerpo exhausto al refrigerador por una bebida fría. Rápidamente abrió una lata de refresco y bebió la sustancia carbonatada en lo que miraba al reloj.

Ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde e Ichigo aún no regresaba.

Caminó al sillón y se dejó caer en los cojines de piel. Le gustaba el sillón negro de Ichigo, no como el viejo que tenía, el cual empezaba a oler, en su viejo apartamento. Con un suspiro, prendió la tele para buscar algo divertido pero en menos de un minuto la apagó viendo nada excepto infomerciales. Miró de nuevo el reloj, observando el segundero moverse, su _click click _resonando a través del silencioso apartamento.

Una hora pasó. Ichigo aún no estaba de regreso.

Rukia truncó el ceño. _¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo? ¡Estoy jodidamente aburrida!_ Aunque no le gustara vivir con Ichigo, al menos no había momento aburrido con él. Pero él, estando retrasado, la estaba llenando de molestia. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de llamarla! Seguro Rukia también llegó tarde a casa pero sólo porque Renji la arrastró con él para verlo durante la práctica de kendo después de la escuela.

_"¡Rukia, por favor!" Renji rogó con las manos juntas frente a su cara._

_Rukia suspiró. "No lo entiendo; es sólo una práctica así que ¿por qué debería ir? No es como que vayas a competir contra alguien."_

_"Oh, vamos," Renji suspiró, "¿Qué está mal acerca de un amigo preguntándole a su mejor amiga a que vaya a verlo durante la práctica?"_

_"Eso ES malo desde que ese _amigo_ previene a esta amiga—" señaló hacia si misma, "—de llegar a casa para un sueño muy necesitado."_

_Renji frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estás tan cansada estos días? ¿Estás trabajando o algo así?"_

_Rukia volteó a otro lado y frunció el entrecejo. No, ella no tenía un trabajo…pero cierto _pelinaranjo _no estaba aligerando la carga de papeles que tenían que calificar. Y ella lo tenía que ayudar _diario_ ahora que estaban viviendo juntos; lo cual significaba que no había necesidad para ella de parar después de cierto tiempo para irse a casa. Desde que ahora vivían juntos no había forma en que ella pudiera escapar de él con sólo la mitad del trabajo hecho. No pudo parar el quejido de salir de su boca ante el mero pensamiento de lo que había estado pasando en esos últimos días._

_"Ves, estás estresada," Renji comentó, sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos, "Ven conmigo y talvez puedas aliviar algo de ese estrés."_

_Rukia estuvo callada por un segundo antes de mirar directo en los ojos de su amigo. "¿Sabes qué? Eso no suena como una mala idea."_

Así que Rukia fue a su práctica de kendo. Al principio fue una de las cosas más aburridas de ver _jamás_. Ella ya sabía un montón sobre kendo gracias a su hermano, pero Renji y sus amigos eran un bonche de idiotas que no podían blandir sus 'espadas' tan bellamente como su hermano. Ella miró por una buena hora antes de que Renji la llamara. Con mucho entusiasmo, Rukia tomó el arma de sus manos y velozmente la blandió con toda su fuerza.

Renji tenía la razón en una cosa. Le ayudó a aliviar un montón de estrés.

Sin embargo, algo bueno siempre viene a un precio. Ella no sólo estaba cansada pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos. Diablos, le estaba dando una paliza a Renji y a sus amigos como una profesional. Incluso Kenpachi-sensei ladró en risas que ella era mejor que la mayor parte de sus patéticos estudiantes.

"¿Qué pasó contigo?"

Rukia se quejó mientras abría sus pesados ojos. Miró hacia el umbral de apartamento en lo que Ichigo sacaba sus pies de sus zapatos. Sonrió vagamente hacia ella y se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón.

"¿Así que cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó sarcástico.

Rukia rió irónica. "Nada bueno ha estado pasando en esta _semana_ pasada."

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "Concuerdo contigo en eso, enana."

Rukia lo miró molesta pero se quedó quieta, demasiado cansada como para mover un solo músculo. Cerró los ojos y lentamente dejó caer su cabeza en el reposabrazos.

"Oi, ¿por qué estás repentinamente tan cansada?" Ichigo preguntó, "No pensé que tuviéramos _tantos_ papeles anoche."

"No, no es eso," sacudió su cabeza contra la piel, "Sólo fui al club de kendo después de la escuela y alivié un poco de estrés. Ahora estoy lamentando tener a tan persuasivo idiota como mi amigo."

Ichigo rió a lo bajo deslizándose al otro lado del sillón hasta que su espalda descansó en el otro reposabrazos. Subió sus piernas y las puso en el regazo de Rukia. Lo midió perfecto. Aún a pesar de que la escuchó gruñir molesta al ver sus pies en calcetines sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo.

Los dos permanecieron es su posición silenciosamente mientras el reloj continuaba su tick.

Aún era entresemana, ¡pero estaban jodidamente cansados!

"Ichigo."

"Si," gimió su respuesta estirando sus cansados brazos sobre su cabeza.

Rukia levantó su cabeza y lo volteó a ver. "¿Podrías _por favor_ extender mi tarea para otro día?"

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué? No hay papeles que calificar esta noche y mi tarea no está tan larga."

Rukia gimió dejando caer su cabeza, descansándola contra el sillón mientras lo seguía viendo. "Lo sé pero realmente quiero dormir. Fui capaz de terminar toda mi demás tarea excepto la tuya. Planeaba hacerla en casa pero ahora estoy _demasiado_ cansada como para si quiera alzar un dedo. Así que por favor," rogó con sus ojos de cachorro, "Realmente necesito dormir."

Ichigo la miró fijamente en silencio por algunos segundos antes de rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se deslizó desde su posición y quedó completamente recostado en su espalda antes de contestar. "Bien, podría pero eso te da una ventaja injusta. Desde que estamos viviendo juntos realmente quiero evitar hacer algo como eso."

Rukia, sintiéndose extremadamente desesperada, saltó encima de él con ojos suplicantes.

"¡AUGH!" Ichigo gruñó cuando su cuerpo petit abruptamente aterrizó encima de él. Sus manos inmediatamente tomaron su cintura para estabilizarla antes de caerse del sillón. La miró enojado. "¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo enana?!"

"¡ICHI-GO!" ella hizo un puchero hablando como bebé, "¡POD FAVOD!"

Ichigo frunció el ceño disgustado. "Eso no te va a ayudar. Por si acaso, está haciendo peor tu situación."

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? Estoy dispuesta a hacer _cualquier cosa_ si sólo me das un día más para la tarea."

"Pensé que estabas demasiada cansada para hacer algo," él alzó una ceja.

Rukia suspiró poniendo sus manos completamente en su pecho descansando su barbilla encima de ellas. "Sí lo estoy, pero estoy más cansada de pensar que de todo lo demás."

Ichigo volteó los ojos y miró el reloj en la pared.

Ya casi eran las 8 pm.

Bajo la vista hacia ella y suspiró. "Te daré un día extra si y sólo si prometes limpiar este apartamento y hacer la comida por las próximas dos semanas."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rukia se alzó a si misma con sus antebrazos que aún descansaban en su pecho, "¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo el trabajo?!"

Ichigo sonrió con sorna. "Porque estoy demasiado ocupado para hacerlo. Sin mencionar que como los exámenes de medio término vienen en el próximo mes antes de las vacaciones de verano, está tomando todo mi tiempo."

Rukia frunció el ceño antes de dejar caer su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez aterrizando sobre su suave pero firme pecho. Se concentró en algún lugar de la pared mientras pensaba. Ichigo permaneció quieto entre tanto sus ojos miraban a Rukia encima de él. _No es tan pesada como pensé_.

"¿Bien?" Ichigo preguntó.

Rukia se quejó moviendo su cabeza hacia el otro lado. "…Esta bien."

Ichigo sonrió triunfante sentándose rápidamente, levantando a Rukia con él mientras ella se deslizaba de su pecho hasta las rodillas de ella. "Excelente. ¿Entonces por qué no empiezas haciendo la cena?"

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Maldito bastardo," murmuró antes de levantar su cansado cuerpo y arrastrarlo a la cocina.

"¡Quiero algo de yakitori!" él le gritó.

"¡Sólo cómete lo que sea que te dé!" ella le gritó de regreso desde la cocina.

Ichigo bufó antes de caerse en el sillón como un peso muerto. Cerró los ojos y le permitió a su mente divagar en lo que esperaba que Rukia terminara la cena. Hombre estaba hambriento…pero más cansado que eso. Uryuu, ese maldito bastardo, no lo dejaría ir hasta que hiciera un boceto del examen semestral _ese_ día. Y así fue forzado a quedarse después de la escuela por algunas horas más. _Juro que esa escuela está chupando toda mi energía,_ Ichigo gruñó en pensamiento, _me pregunto si es algún monstruo o algo así el que ama hacer mi vida miserable._

Tomó unos buenos treinta minutos antes de que Rukia hubiera puesto todo en la mesa. Él dijo que quería yakitori pero era demasiado trabajo. Así que simplemente decidió calentar un poco del pescado asado de la noche anterior haciendo un nuevo lote de arroz y sopa miso. Con todo listo, se sacó su delantal y caminó de regreso a la sala. "Ichigo. La cena está lista," llamó al pelinaranjo.

"…"

Obteniendo respuesta nula, caminó hacia el sillón sólo para ver al hombre roncando. Frunció el ceño. "Ichigo," movió su brazo, "Despierta. La cena está lista."

Pero el imbécil sólo alejó su brazo y se giró al otro lado para dormir en otra posición.

Sintiendo una vena impaciente en su frente, Rukia rápidamente cacheteó la frente del hombre.

"¡OW! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" gritó él, saltando de su posición sobando su adolorida piel. Fulminó con la mirada para ver una mirada igualmente de fulminante dirigida hacia él. "¡¿Por qué carajos me pegaste, enana?!"

Rukia rápidamente le pegó en lo alto de la cabeza esta vez. "Deja de llamarme enana. Y estaba tratando de despertarte para que cenaras pero estabas demasiado ocupado roncando como para escucharme."

Ichigo gruñó en dolor antes de dejarse caer en el sillón en su posición previa, listo para regresar a dormir. "Ya no me siento con hambre."

Rukia podía sentir prácticamente humo salir por sus oídos. "¡Hey! ¡Me dijiste que hiciera la cena y la hice! ¡Será mejor que te levantes Kurosaki Ichigo o juró que haré tu vida aún más miserable!"

Ichigo simplemente puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, ignorando sus comentarios.

Viendo nada más pero rojo, Rukia agitó sus hombros y empezó a gritar. "¡OI! ECÚCHAME—"

"¡OH SÓLO CÁLLATE!" el brazo de Ichigo rápidamente se alzó y agarró sus muñecas antes de jalarla hacia abajo y encima de él de nuevo.

"¡HEY!" ella medio gritó medio chilló cuando aterrizó justo donde estaba media hora antes. Rukia trató de empujarse afuera pero uno de los brazos de Ichigo se deslizó hacia su cintura y sostuvo fuertemente su cuerpo contra él. "¡Ichigo, déjame ir!" ella gruñó.

"Sólo cállate y duérmete," él replicó de regreso, meneándose debajo de ella para posicionar su cuerpo petit en una posición más cómoda encima de él. "Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir contigo y sé que tú también. Así que sólo tengamos un descanso."

Rukia alzó su cabeza y tuvo que soplarse su mechón fuera de su cara para darle una mirada iracunda al hombre que se sostenía de ella. "Juro que te cortaré en pequeños pedazos cuando estés dormido. Después los enterraré en tus estúpidos libros y los quemaré todos juntos."

"Psch," Ichigo se mofó mientras su otra mano se ponía detrás de la cabeza de Rukia y la empujaba debajo de su barbilla. "Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que aunque me odies te gusta mi colección de libros."

Rukia puso mala cara. "Pero odio la cantidad de trabajo que me das."

"Como sea," Ichigo se burló cerrando sus ojos. Por algunos segundos Rukia permaneció callada antes de empezar a menearse de nuevo. Ichigo podía sentir su paciencia acabándose. "Oi, deja de hacer eso."

"Sólo suéltame," ella gimoteó, "Esto no es muy cómodo."

"Bueno lo es para mí así que deja de moverte." Él apretó su agarre y movió su cuerpo un poco más arriba. "Eres demasiado cálida para tu propio bien así que comparte un poco conmigo."

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Eso no tiene sentido."

"Cállate," él murmuró.

Rukia suspiró relajándose. "Si despierto con la espalda mal mañana, lo vas a pagar."

Ichigo rió ligeramente y Rukia cerró sus ojos sintiendo el retumbar de su pecho. Podía escuchar sus latidos estables debajo de sus oídos y lentamente la estaban adormilando.

Silencio rodeó a los dos compañeros de cuarto con sólo el pequeño tick del reloj corriendo por el apartamento.

Pero a pesar de que el sueño estaba justo a su alcance, Ichigo frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos.

Las luces todavía seguían prendidas y era difícil dormir así.

"Oi, Rukia, ¿podrías apagar las luces—?" cuando Ichigo miró abajo, paró su pregunta al ver a su pequeña compañera de casa durmiendo pacíficamente encima de él, su boca ligeramente abierta para permitirle respirar uniformemente.

Ichigo sólo miró su pacífica expresión. Era realmente sorprendente ver a tan grosera, perra y energética enana durmiendo tan relajada…y tranquila. No pudo más que sonreír de lado al verla dormir. Después de unos cuantos segundos, levantó una de sus piernas, cuidadoso de no molestar a Rukia, y la estiró sobre el sillón hacia donde el apagador estaba situado.

Agradeciendo mentalmente a Dios por darle la estatura que _algunas_ personas obviamente carecían, fue capaz de estirar su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado, para apagar las luces de la sala. Tristemente la cocina seguía iluminada con su cena fría en la mesa.

Pero Ichigo no estaba preocupado por eso ahora. Después de relajarse en el sillón de nuevo, miró abajo y sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que Rukia no se había despertado. No pudo resistirse a enterrar su nariz en su cabello, dejando que su dulce esencia lo adormeciera en un confortable sueño.

---

Rukia gimió.

Ella estaba realmente calientita y reposando encima de un muy extraño pero cómodo colchón. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para estirar los músculos detrás de su cuello que estaban un poco tensos debido a estar descansando en una misma posición por mucho tiempo. Suspiró contra lo que fuera que estuviera acostada, moviendo su cuerpo para ponerse un poco más cómoda cuando…

"Realmente deberías parar de hacer eso," una voz ronca murmuró desde debajo de ella.

Rukia frunció el ceño, parando todo movimiento.

¿Las camas hablaban? La última vez que checó…no, NO lo hacían.

Repentinamente algo se apretó alrededor de su cintura, jalándola hacia la fuente de ese maravilloso calor. Era lindo, sí; pero algo estaba realmente extraño. Se puso aún más confuso—y ligeramente aterrador— cuando escuchó un leve sonido abajo de ella mientras la 'cama' gruñía y la sostenía con fuerza.

Lentamente— muy lentamente— Rukia abrió sus ojos pero mantuvo su cuerpo quieto como una roca. En su visión periférica, ella pudo ver algo…naranja.

"¡HA!" gritó cuando se dio cuenta de en que—o quien— ella estaba recostada. Sin darse cuanta de lo que hizo, Rukia rápidamente se empujó de él y se calló de lado.

"¡Rukia!" Ichigo trató de agarrarla pero estuvo un segundo tarde porque ella ya se encontraba en el suelo con un trasero adolorido. Miró hacia ahí y no pudo más que reír a lo bajo ante la visión frente a él.

Rukia estaba en el piso con su cabello revuelto, sobando su trasero adolorido. Por suerte fue capaz de evadir la mesa del café, pero verla en tal estado imperfecto fue hilarante para el pelinaranjo.

La joven mujer lo miró enfadad. "¡¿Páralo, quieres?!"

Ichigo cerró su boca pero sus hombros continuaron temblando arriba y abajo para controlar su risa.

"¡Cállate!" Rukia le gritó.

"Perdón," Ichigo bajo su risotada a una risa disimulada, "¿Pero estás bien?" Extendió una mano.

Rukia asintió con un quejido, pero una vez que su mano se posó sobre la mano extendida de Ichigo, ella recordó _sobre_ lo que estaba durmiendo sólo antes. Un sonrojo repentino cruzó su cara e inmediatamente retiró su mano.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Yo—yo," balbuceó, "Sobre—­ti…durmiendo…"

Ichigo estuvo silencioso hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba hablando. Repentinamente también se sonrojo, mirando a otro lado. "Ah, ¿te refieres a _eso_? Sí, bueno…ambos estábamos cansados," empezó a balbucear.

Rukia cerró sus ojos, tratando de sacudirse la imagen de ellos durmiendo juntos de su cabeza. "Pero aún así…"

Ichigo suspiró. "Mira, no es como que hayamos dormido juntos."

"¿Qué?" Rukia lo miró extraño.

"No, quiero decir," suspiró, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, "No dormimos _juntos_, ¿sabes?"

Rukia lo miró fijamente antes de comprender lo que él estaba hablando, y precipitadamente miró a otro lado, su sonrojó se pronunció. "No tenías que decir _eso_."

"Si bueno…al menos es verdad," él replicó.

Rukia volteó los ojos. _Los hombres son idiotas,_ se dijo a sí misma antes de mirar al reloj.

6:30 am.

"Ew," se quejó, "Aún es demasiado temprano."

Ichigo miró hacia el reloj y asintió, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. "Sí, aún tenemos escuela a la que ir hoy." Rápidamente obtuvo un quejido más grande como respuesta.

Rukia miró al reloj de nuevo antes de mirar a Ichigo quien aún estaba acostado en el sillón. "Oi."

"¿Qué?" la volteó a ver. Rukia se paró del piso y se sentó velozmente en el sillón, pasando una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de Ichigo, tratando de escurrirse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón. "Oi, qué rayos estás—¡aw!" Esta vez Ichigo gritó cuando Rukia repentinamente usó su pie para empujarlo fuera del sillón. Aterrizó en el lugar exacto en el que Rukia estaba hace unos segundos, pero esta vez golpeándose la cabeza, no el trasero, contra el piso. Se quejó en dolor agarrándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¡¿Para qué demonios fue eso?!" le gritó.

Rukia, quien ahora se encontraba acostada boca abajo, meramente le sonrió con sorna. "Todavía tengo tiempo suficiente para dormir otra hora." Miró su ceño fruncido e hizo lo mismo. "No me mires así."

"Che, no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma," gruñó.

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Por favor, me estás mirando como si estuviera loca."

"Porque lo estás," le contestó de regreso, "Con razón vives sola."

Rukia se puso rígida abruptamente ante sus palabras. "¿Q-qué dijiste?" susurró.

"Sabes que es verdad; vives sola cuando tienes familia en algún lugar de este país. No estaría sorprendido si te hubieran sacado a la fuerza de tu casa," continuó, sin darse cuenta del cambio repentino en el comportamiento de la chica que estaba criticando. Cuando notó que no le estaba contestando de regreso como usualmente lo hacia, la miró y frunció el ceño ante su mirada distante. "Oi, Rukia. ¿Estás bien?"

La joven mujer sólo miro hacia abajo por un segundo antes de bajarse del sillón. "Voy a tomar una ducha," murmuró, saliendo apresuradamente de la sala.

Ichigo miró como desaparecía por la esquina y siguió viendo fijamente el lugar al que había ido hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado antes de dejarse caer en su espalda. "¿Qué carajos le pasa?"

---

Ichigo siguió mirando al lado mientras caminaba silenciosamente junto a Rukia hacia la escuela. Usualmente no caminaban juntos por miedo de ser descubiertos, pero por alguna razón él no se sintió como para dejarla sola entonces. Su expresión aún estaba como blanca. ¿Era por él?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios dijo para hacerla enojar?...Espera un segundo; ¿de qué estaba hablando antes de que repentinamente se quedara callada? Diablos, ¿no debería ser él el molesto con _ella_? Después de todo, ella fue la que lo despertó de su lindo sueño con sus chillidos; sin mencionar sus piernas que seguían empujando sus…partes _sensitivas_. Ichigo sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de un sonrojo que aparecía en su cara antes de volver a mirar a Rukia.

Él dejo escapar un frustrado suspiro. "Rukia, ¿estás segura qué estás bien?"

"Sí," ella susurró antes de soltar un largo respiro y hablar de nuevo en una voz más fuerte. "No te preocupes por mí; aún estoy cansada, eso es todo."

Él estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido rudamente.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo y Rukia pararon en su camino y se giraron para vera una mujer castaña acercándoseles a toda velocidad.

"Ah, ohayo…Inoue," Ichigo saludó incómodo a su amiga de instituto.

Orihime rápidamente los alcanzó. Se inclinó, tratando de recuperar su aliento con una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra…sosteniendo la manga de Ichigo. Rukia miró rápidamente a otro lado ante la imagen, especialmente desde que Ichigo no se estaba zafando.

"Ah, ¡ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" lo saludó con una sonrisa después de que su respiración retornó a la normalidad, "No pensé que acabaría viéndote en el camino a la escuela. Tan temprano."

"Sí," se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, "Me levanté temprano esta mañana así que decidí venir a la escuela ahora."

"Ya veo," ella sonrió. Orihime estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando se dio cuenta que ellos dos no estaban solos. "¿Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia la volteó a ver y trató de actuar inocente. "Hai. Ohayo gazaimasu, Inoue-sensei," reverenció.

Los labios de Orihime se torcieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no estando segura de cómo reaccionar al ver a un profesor y a un estudiante caminando juntos. "O-ohayo. Ano, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Wow, hablando de ser directo.

"Ah, estaba caminando hacia la escuela y me la encontré en el camino," Ichigo intervino rápidamente, "Aparentemente ella vive cerca de mi barrio."

"Oh, ya veo," Orihime asintió antes de mirar de uno al otro, "Aun así, deberían ser más cuidadosos. Si alguien más los viera juntos podrían pensar que algo esta pasando."

"Ah, wa li," Ichigo asintió, "Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez."

"Sí, yo también," Rukia reverenció de nuevo.

Orihime asintió hacia la joven estudiante antes de girarse hacia el pelinaranjo con una sonrisa feliz. "Como sea, ahora que estamos juntos ¡vayamos juntos a la escuela!" alzó sus brazos en el aire.

Ichigo le dio una sonrisa incómoda que fue reemplazada con una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia tenía el ceño fruncido. _De verdad, ¿qué está mal con ella?_

"¡Vamos!" Orihime chilló de nuevo antes de tomar el brazo de Ichigo y alejarlo de Rukia.

"¡Ah! ¡Espera, Inoue!" trató de pararla pero no puedo zafar su brazo de su encierro entre sus brazos y sus pechos. Se giró para ver a Rukia, rogándole con los ojos que le ayudara.

Pero Rukia no estaba mirando.

Ella miró a otro lado en el momento en que vio a Inoue-sensei agarrar el brazo de Ichigo y jalarlo lejos de ella. No sabía por qué pero no paró el gesto de molestia de aparecer en su rostro. Rukia continuó con su paso lento y alcanzó su preparatoria en cinco minutos.

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño llegando a su oficina. Estaba enfadado de que Rukia lo ignorara cuando Orihime inesperadamente vino y se lo llevó. Él realmente quería romper esa pared de hielo que ella había creado y ver lo que estaba pensando. Habían estado viviendo juntos por más de una semana y se conocían por casi dos meses. Y desde el primer día que se conocieron no pudieron mantener sus verdaderos yo escondidos del otro. Tan sólo mirar en los ojos del otro era suficiente para deducir lo que el otro estaba pensando, aun si otras personas no podían.

"¿Kurosaki?"

El pelinaranjo mantuvo su cabeza gacha en lo que se giraba. "¿Qué?" gruñó.

Uryuu alzó una ceja divertido. "¿Qué puso a tus bragas en grupo?"

"Cállate," Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de añadir, "Y no uso bragas."

"De seguro no," Uryuu sonrió divertido acercándose a su amigo y sentándose en su asiento vacío. "Como sea, Inoue-san me dijo que viniste a la escuela con ella."

Ichigo puso en blanco los ojos. "Sólo me la encontré en el camino. Antes de que lo supiera, ella tomó mi brazo y literalmente me arrastró aquí." Se giró de regreso a su escritorio y empezó a prepararse para su primera clase…con Rukia. _Perra,_ pensó, _te haré pagar por ignorarme._

Uryuu asintió. "Más te vale que sea eso. No olvides que esta escuela es estricta sobre las relaciones entre el profesorado."

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso; nunca vi a Inoue como algo más que una amiga."

"¿Pero puedes decir lo mismo sobre _ella_?" Uryuu agregó, su voz toda seria abruptamente.

Ichigo se congeló parando de deshacer su mochila. Lentamente giró su cabeza y miró molesto. "No te atrevas a mencionar el tema de nuevo, Ishida."

Su amigo lo miró molesto de regreso, cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho. "Kurosaki, sabes tan bien como yo que Inoue-san aún no te olvida desde la preparatoria. Diablos, sus sentimientos revivieron cuando viniste a esta escuela." Se calló, esperando que su amigo replicara pero cuando no obtuvo nada Uryuu continuó. "Sólo asegúrate de mantener tu distancia. Esta escuela no toma a la ligera esta clase de relaciones. Sólo permitieron la relación de Toushiro porque su situación es un poco diferente. Pero si alguien te ve con otra maestra—o estudiante— puedes besar tu carrera para el 'adiós'."

Ichigo permaneció callado, asimilando todo lo que su amigo le dijo. Una relación con otro miembro del profesorado…o con un estudiante, estaba prohibida. Reprimió un suspiro y miró a su amigo con diversión falsa. "¿Entonces no deberías dejar mi oficina? No te gustaría que alguien cuestione _tu_ sexualidad de nuevo, ¿o sí?"

Uryuu inmediatamente se puso rojo de ira parándose y saliendo con fuertes pisadas de la oficina de su _amigo._

Ichigo sonrió irónico. "Al parecer aún no olvida ese estúpido rumor," murmuró para sí mismo. Se sentó en el asiento que Uryuu acababa de dejar vacante y dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás, sus brazos colgando a sus lados. "Esto está jodido…" suspiró. En menos de una hora reunió sus materiales y se dirigió a su clase.

"¡Siéntense!" gritó entrando a la clase 3-2 tan pronto la campana sonó. En unos cuantos segundos todos los alumnos regresaron a sus asientos e Ichigo inició la clase.

Tomó la asistencia regular y rápidamente recogió la tarea que dejó. Cuando llegó a Rukia, ella sólo le pasó una hoja de papel en blanco, la cual él tomó para que nadie pudiera sospechar nada. Cuando regresó al frente del salón, velozmente tomó su libro. "Abran en la página 43 y continuaremos desde donde lo dejamos ayer."

"Hai," los alumnos respondieron sacando sus copias de su libro.

Ichigo miró por todo el salón antes de llamar un nombre. "Abarai, empieza."

Renji, quien estaba mirando la deprimida espalda de su amiga frente a él, fue sacado abruptamente de su tren de pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado. "¿Q-qué?"

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Pon atención la próxima vez." Miró a otro estudiante y lo llamó. "Asano, empieza."

"H-hai," Keigo saltó y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Renji frunció el ceño, mirando iracundo a Ichigo quien ignoró al pelirrojo después de humillarlo frente a todos. Sabía que no le gustaba este nuevo maestro; el bastardo era demasiado engreído en su opinión.

Pero a Ichigo realmente no le importaba. Diablos, se sentía extremadamente enojado. Cuando caminó por primera vez alrededor del salón para recoger la tarea, trató de atraer la atención de Rukia pasándole furtivamente una pequeña nota en su mano cuando ella le dio su 'tarea,' preguntándole si realmente estaba bien. Pero la maldita perra meramente leyó la pequeña nota y rápidamente la metió en su libro, sin molestarse en voltearlo a ver.

Rukia mantuvo su vista afuera de la ventana, sin siquiera mirar su libro. Ichigo podía llamarla, avergonzándola también…pero sabía que ella terminaría matándolo más tarde en casa una vez que estuviera normal de nuevo. Así que Ichigo sólo dejó salir un silencioso suspiro y escuchó a Keigo, quien estaba haciendo un horrible trabajo usando diferentes tonos de voces para cada personaje.

La clase continuó sin drama. Pronto la campana sonó e Ichigo dejó la clase, sólo para ser reemplazado por otro maestro para la siguiente clase. Pero en lo que Ichigo se iba, dio una última mirada a Rukia pero la maldita perra aún no lo estaba viendo.

Antes de que lo supiera, Rukia estaba sentada con sus amigas abriendo sus cajas del almuerzo.

"¿Estás bien?" Tatsuki preguntó.

Rukia volteó de su comida. "¿Huh?"

"Te pregunté si estás bien," Tatsuki repitió.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy; ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" Rukia le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño pero no pudo decir nada cuando Matsumoto y Hinamori regresaron del baño.

"Hey Rukia, escuché que te mudaste a un nuevo apartamento la semana pasada," Matsumoto dijo, "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te cambiaste de repente?"

"Oh, acerca de eso," Rukia suspiró, tratando de pensar cómo le diría a sus amigas la verdad pero manteniendo la parte de vivir con su maestro secreta, "Bueno, la semana pasada estaba de camino a casa cuando la encontré totalmente arruinada." Paró cuando sus amigas jadearon, "Aparentemente alguien irrumpió en mi lugar justo antes de llegara."

"¡Oh no!" Hinamori jadeó con ojos acuosos, "¿Llamaste a la policía?"

Rukia asintió. "Pero no sé si ya lo atraparon. No he tenido ninguna llamada de regreso de ellos."

"¿Qué perdiste?" su amiga preguntó.

Rukia encogió sus hombros. "Mayoritariamente joyas y algunos montones de dinero que había escondido secretamente en mi lugar. Sin mencionar que me falta algo de ropa interior."

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. "Si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre ese bastardo pervertido voy a matarlo," despreció a través de sus apretados dientes.

Rukia le sonrió a su amiga. "Te haré una llamada si alguna vez es atrapado."

"Entonces ¿dónde vives ahora?" la rubia preguntó.

"Um, no muy lejos de mi viejo apartamento," Rukia replicó, riendo nerviosamente, "Está cerca de mi viejo lugar así que fui capaz de moverme en tan sólo un día después del robo." Rápidamente alzó su caja de jugo y empezó a beber su contenido antes de que dijera algo innecesario.

Tatsuki miró a sus otras dos amigas y asintió. "Deberíamos ir y visitar ese lugar."

Rukia casi escupe su jugo. "¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó.

Tatsuki alzó una ceja. "Tu nueva casa. Queremos visitarla y ayudarte con lo que sea que aún no hayas desempacado."

Rukia rápidamente agitó su cabeza. "Está bien. Ya me mudé a mi nueva casa desde hace una semana y todo está listo. Así que no hay que preocuparse por nada," rió nerviosamente.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos de bajo de sus…ajem, gigantes…dones (?). "¿Pero por qué te mudaste sin decirnos?"

"Um," Rukia podía sentir las gotas de sudor frío deslizándose por su cuello, "No tenía mucho que mover desde que la mayor parte de las cosas grandes fueron destruidas. Y no quería molestar a ninguna de ustedes."

"Aún así, desearía que nos hubieras dicho," Hinamori agregó.

Rukia sonrió. "Lo siento. Prometo decirles la próxima vez."

"Bueno entonces," Matsumoto junto sus manos y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Yo digo que todas vayamos al lugar de Rukia hoy y bendigamos su nuevo lugar con nuestra presencia!"

Tatsuki y Hinamori estaban a punto de responder con un grito cuando Rukia, viéndose pálida, interrumpió. "¡NO PUEDEN!"

Las tres chicas se congelaron y miraron fijamente a su amiga.

Dándose cuenta de que su repentina acción era algo sospechosa, Rukia dejó salir una risa nerviosa de nuevo, "Verán, esta vez decidí mudarme con alguien desde que vivir sola es inseguro. Y no creo que… _ella_ aprecie que ustedes vallan de repente."

Tatsuki la miró y frunció el ceño. "Pero tú no eres del tipo de vivir con alguien. Terminarías desquiciando esa persona."

"Wow, muchas gracias," Rukia miró molesta a su amiga.

"Y qué clase de persona se enfada sólo porque su compañero lleva a algunos amigos. Dudo que lo haga," Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

Rukia miró a otro lado, temerosa de ver directo a los ojos de sus amigas. "Si bueno, _ella_ es un tanto antisocial."

"Hombre, ¿te mudaste al lugar equivocado o qué?" Tatsuki bufó.

Rukia asintió. "Pero estaba en un apuro así que no hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto."

Matsumoto frunció el ceño en desaprobación. "Entonces supongo que no habrá fiesta."

"Sí," Rukia rió, "Perdón."

Tatsuki asintió. "Ya que. Pero estás bien con eso, ¿verdad? Ese ladrón debió asustarte."

Rukia encogió sus hombros. "Trato de no pensar mucho sobre eso. Ya pasó una semana y estoy tratando de no hacer un gran escándalo de esto. La mudanza fue estresante."

"¿…Pero tu hermano sabe?" Hinamori preguntó repentinamente, muy cuidadosa en eso.

Rukia miró fijamente a su amiga antes de mirar hacia abajo sacudiendo su cabeza. "No es como que le importe de todos modos. Diablos, nii-sama ni siquiera me llama a menos que sea una emergencia o algo. Él sólo contribuye poniendo una gran cantidad de efectivo en mi cuenta del banco cada semana pero de ahí en fuera a él realmente no le importa lo que pase conmigo."

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. "Tu hermano realmente necesita relajarse."

Rukia miró a su amiga y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "También pienso lo mismo."

La campana sonó de pronto y las cuatro chicas se pararon. "Bueno, mejor vayámonos antes de que el prometido de Momo empiece a arrancarnos la cabeza." Tatsuki sonrió de lado.

"Más como matarnos mientras sólo muerde a Momo," Matsumoto guiñó un ojo.

"¡Chicas!" Hinamori se ruborizó, dándole a sus amigas una linda mirada molesta.

Rukia sonrió mientras caminaba con sus amigas de regreso a su salón. Sin embargo, su mente todavía estaba completamente en su hermano que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien en el pasillo.

Esa persona casi se tropieza, tirando todos los papeles de su mano. "Qué dem—" Se giró para decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Tatsuki apresuradamente apareció en frente de él para interponerse por Rukia mientras ella seguía caminado. "Perdón por eso Ichigo. Rukia sólo tiene mucho en su mente."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Qué podría ser para que ella choque contra su maestro y continúe caminando como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"Bueno, accidentalmente trajimos el tema sobre su hermano, el cual es un tema sensible para la chica," suspiró.

Ichigo se congeló yéndose a una profunda reflexión. _Hermano_… Vio a Tatsuki con una mirada curiosa. "¿Cómo es su hermano?" Cuando Tatsuki alzó su ceja repentinamente, Ichigo volteó los ojos y replicó. "Sólo quiero saber que clase de persona es el hermano de mi alumna como para que deje a su hermana así."

Tatsuki estuvo callada por un segundo, no estaba segura de sí decirlo o no a Ichigo. "Bueno…"

"Sólo escúpelo, Arisawa," Ichigo frunció el cejo.

Tatsuki suspiró en derrota. "OK, verás…ese hermano de ella, Kuchiki Byakuya, tiene probablemente atorado el tubo más largo en su culo."

Ichigo alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

"Él realmente no es su hermano; ella fue adoptada en su familia gracias a su hermana…es una historia larga," ella volteó los ojos. Ichigo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que él ya sabía esa parte de la historia, y la dejó continuar. "Como sea, ese tipo a penas y le habla a Rukia; diablos, ¡no estaría sorprendida si él no supiera como se ve ella! Le dio un sermón completo de lo que significa ser una Kuchiki, poniéndole demasiada presión en sus hombros empezando a una temprana edad. Al final, Rukia no pudo soportarlo más así que dejó su casa. Le tomó un rato a él aceptar esto…de hecho Kuchiki-sama _aún_ no lo aprecia pero no puede hacer nada por ello. Así que únicamente contribuye dándole dinero seguido. Pero ese bastardo ni siquiera la llama o le manda un mensaje." Tatsuki frunció el ceño molesta y agregó "Pinché" al final.

Ichigo, quien había estado escuchando cuidadosamente, le empezó a disgustar este hermano de ella mientras más y más escuchaba de él (que no era mucho). Ahora él lentamente se dio cuenta qué fue lo que puso a Rukia tan molesta con él el día entero: cometió el estúpido error de mencionar el tema de como nadie la quería.

Ichigo se quejó internamente. Al parecer tendría que hacer una disculpa entera a ella.

"Deberías irte a clase ahora, Arisawa," la señaló, "Gracias por decirme."

Tatsuki encogió sus hombros. "Sólo no le digas a Rukia que te dije," lo fulminó con la mirada antes de correr a clase.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase también. Pero aun a través de la clase completa no pudo dejar ir a Rukia de su mente, ni lo retorcida que era su vida. _Como yo_…pensó, apenas concentrándose en los estudiantes quienes estaban leyendo en su clase.

Cometió el error de empezar el día de ella de forma errónea mencionándole tan llegador tema. Y si lo que Arisawa dijo es verdad, entonces Rukia seguí afligida, si no hasta más gracias a que al parecer sus amigas también lo habían sacado.

Ichigo suspiró, pensando en alguna manera para animarla un poco…

---

Rukia se despidió de sus amigos cuando uno por uno dejaban el salón.

"¡Nos vemos luego Rukia!" Matsumoto cantó fuerte mientras salía del salón.

"Bye," Rukia se despidió de regreso

Renji, quien finalmente guardó todas sus cosas, caminó hacia el escritorio de ella y le despeinó el cabello. "Nos veremos luego, Rukia."

La joven mujer lo fulminó con la mirada antes de alejar su mano de su cabeza. "Sí, nos vemos luego mandril."

Renji meramente sonrió divertido antes de dirigirse a su club de kendo.

Ahora, siendo la única que se quedó atrás, Rukia se permitió dejar salir un largo respiro, estirando sus brazos arriba y abajo.

"¿Quedándote tarde, enana?"

Rukia volteó a ver y frunció el ceño al ver a su 'sensei' recargado casualmente contra la puerta del salón vacío. "De hecho, no, Kurosaki-sensei," replicó moderadamente.

Ichigo sonrió antes de pararse bien. Lentamente se acercó a Rukia quien todavía estaba guardando sus cosas. Después de ver lo que estaba en su escritorio, no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo en desaprobación. "¿Por qué cargas tanta mierda?" preguntó, tomando lo que parecía ser un utensilio inservible de su escritorio, "Dudo que todo esto se te haya pedido al principio del año."

Rukia velozmente arrebató el objeto del agarre de Ichigo y lo arrojó a su mochila. "Para tu información, Kurosaki-_sensei_, me gusta cargar objetos extras porque nunca sabes cuando algo podría ser útil."

Ichigo rió sutilmente antes de sentarse en el escritorio de Rukia. "Oi."

"¿Qué?" ella gruñó.

Sin más palabras, Ichigo de pronto tomó una de sus muñecas y empezó a jalarla.

"¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Rukia pregunto en histeria.

"Sólo cállate y sígueme," dijo.

"Ichigo—" Rukia forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre pero Ichigo únicamente la tomó con más fuerza y la jaló hacia el pasillo, "¡—déjame ir! ¡¿Y si alguien nos ve?!"

Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en verla mientras arrastraba su pequeño cuerpo detrás de él. "No te preocupes, si lo hacen tan sólo les diré que estabas escapando después de causar una pelea así que te estoy castigando."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Soy tu maestro titular después de todo," Ichigo sonrió con sorna.

Rukia carvó hoyos con su mirada en la espalda del pelinaranjo finalmente permitiéndose ser arrastrada por él.

Afortunadamente nadie parecía estar alrededor mientras Ichigo continuaba arrastrándola por el pasillo. Pronto alcanzaron las escaleras y empezaron a… ¿subir? Pero ellos ya estaban en el tercer piso lo que significaba que la única cosa arriba de ellos era el techo de la escuela, el cual estaba cerrado desde que ella había entrado a esa escuela.

"¿Realmente podemos estar aquí arriba?" Rukia preguntó.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "¿Podrías de dejar de actuar toda niña buena y sólo confiar en mí? Además, tengo la llave." Antes de que Rukia pudiera replicar, Ichigo introdujo la llave en el picaporte, girándolo, abriendo la puerta.

Rukia cruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia atrás. "No lo sé…aún seguimos en la escuela y si alguien nos ve ahora empezaran a sospechar."

Ichigo sonrió. "Tan sólo no pienses en nada más pero en lo que estoy apunto de enseñarte. Confía en mí, valdrá la pena."

Ichigo giró la manija y abrió la puerta metálica. Rukia inspiró cuando un soplo de aire freso de pronto entró, fluyendo a través de sus oscuros cabellos. Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta tuvo que tallarse los ojos por la repentina luz, apenas siendo capaz de ver algo por ella. Sólo después de unos cuantos segundos fue capaz de abrirlos de nuevo, esta vez viendo a Ichigo sonriendo ampliamente al lado de la puerta abierta y extendiendo una de sus manos.

Rukia miró fijamente su mano por un segundo, antes de poner la suya encima de la de él. Ichigo cerró su larga mano alrededor de la pequeña de ella y la llevo afuera. Los dos atravesaron la puerta y Rukia dejó escapar un jadeo.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oreja, "Te dije que valdría la pena."

Rukia sólo respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al barandal sólo para ver una gran vista de Karakura en frente de ella.

"Cuando atendía esta escuela seguido me colaba aquí para el almuerzo," Ichigo dijo, mirando el pueblo con ella. "Es uno de mis lugares favoritos."

"Puedo ver por qué," Rukia replicó.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho antes de voltear a ver sus manos que aún se sostenían. Alzó su mano y la giro, la palma hacia arriba. Rukia lo miró antes de mirar su mano. Ichigo colocó la llave en ella y usó su otra mano para cerrar sus dedos alrededor de ella, atrapando la llave en su puño. "Cuando te sientas preocupada, asustada, enojada o simplemente aburrida, ven aquí."

Rukia lo miró y sonrió. "¿Esta es tu forma de mostrar que te preocupas por mí?"

Ichigo encogió sus hombros. "Yo sólo sé que hay veces cuando necesitas aire fresco. ¿Así que por qué no obtenerlo del lugar más alto donde el aire es más fresco?"

"¿Y qué hay si alguien me descubre aquí arriba?" ella preguntó.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Solía ayudar al viejo conserje en esta escuela y únicamente él tenía la llave a este lugar, que luego me dio. Nadie será capaz de venir aquí excepto nosotros," dijo levantando otra llave, la copia exacta de la que tenía ella en su mano, moviéndola entre sus dedos. "Este será nuestro pequeño secreto."

Rukia dejó salir una risotada antes de abrazarlo, "Arigatou, Ichigo."

Ichigo también la abrazó. "No hay problema, enana."

Ambos se dejaron ir antes de mirar afuera. El sol se empezaba a poner, coloreando el cielo en un hermoso matiz de colores oscuros y brillantes. Ichigo lentamente empezó a silbar una pequeña tonada.

"Oi."

"¿Qué?" Ichigo respondió.

Rukia lo volteó a ver y sonrió de lado. "Cállate."

Ichigo la miró con confusión en su cara antes de dejar salir un risa baja. "Está bien, tú ganas."

* * *

N/A: few, eso fue largo!! pude haber roto mi record lol

Como sea, como dije: no pasa mucho pero cosas suves y mas suaves. No es mi mejor pedazo de trabajo pero sólo _tenía_ que escribir algo antes de escribir otros capítulos. Aun así, espero lo hayan disfritado!!! Porfavor, dejen review.

Pequeño preview para el próximo capítulo:

_Rukia+resfirado=Ichigo calenturiento (!?)_

* * *

N/T: ^.^ estoy bastante contenta con la traducción de este cap, de vdd. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Como vemos, la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia va avanzando de poco en poco, pero bueno, todavia les falta ^.^

El prox cap saldra para...no tengo idea como siempre xD y como siempre todo dependera del tiempo que tenga para traducir...ajajaja...mal chiste -_-

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo!

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	8. 08 Joder con el Resfriado

**Notas de la Autora: Diablos, pienso que acabo de romper otro récord!!!!!**

**Este capítulo es exactamente lo que les prometí la semana pasada. Rukia está enferma e Ichigo tiene que cuidar de ella. Pero algo inesperado podría suceder.**

**Hablando de la semana pasada, tuve muchos reviews y pms hablando de la legalidad de esta historia: la relacion maestroxalumno. no se preocupen; estoy bastante conciente de nuestras leyes (incluso de las de Japón) y sé que su relación está prohibida. Pero eso es lo exitante! Especialmente desde que esto tendrá su efecto más adelante en la historia. Sólo sean un poco pacientes y verán. Tambien, si leeen tantos mangas shojo como yo entonces verán muchas de estas historias taboo. Obtengo bastante influencia de éstos. Y no lo olviden: ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA REAL! Sólo lean y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ojojojo, la vdd, con respecto a lo que Eclipsing hablo arriba, yo no tengo idea de como esten nuestras leyes al respecto. Sólo sé que no es bien visto y que puede haber MUCHOS problemas con respecto a ello asi que inferire que en efecto exisitirá alguna ley con respecto a eso. Pero bueno, hasta el momento este fic en español no ha tenido comentarios negativos en ese aspecto. Creo que a todos los que leemos esta historia nos queda muy claro que es ficcion y no realidad xD

Dejando de hablar de eso, pasemos al fic. En efecto, en este cap Rukia esta enferma e Ichigo la cuida, algo bastante interesante desde mi pto de vista! Espero les guste este cap tanto como les gusto el otro. Oh si, x cierto, no se si la traduccion del titulo de este cap es la correcta pero es la que mas me cuadra a mí, si alguien tuviera una traduccion mas exacta, no dude en decirme (que x cierto, el titulo original de este cap es "Screw the Flu") y yo la corrijo. De antemano, gracias. Y bueno, mejor termino con mis babosadas y los dejo leer. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Joder con el resfriado

* * *

"¡Oi, Rukia! ¡Levántate!" Ichigo gritó, golpeando su puño contra la puerta del cuarto de Rukia como un martillo, "¡Si no te paras ahora llegarás tarde a la escuela!"

"…"

"¡RUKIA!" Ichigo estaba apunto de azotar su puño una última vez cuando la puerta se abrió. "Por fin estás despierta—" Ichigo se detuvo cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba Rukia. "¿Cuándo regresaste de la tumba?"

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada tanto como pudo. Aún estaba en su pijama con su cabello todo desaliñado y sus ojos rojos como sangre. "Tu sarcasmo sólo te va a llevar a una muerte temprana, así que te recomiendo que mantengas tu boca cerrada," gruñó antes de empujarlo para pasar y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, Ichigo tomó su codo y la paró. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en un tono serio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Rukia se quejó, obviamente molesta. Giró su brazo para librarse del agarre de él pero Ichigo sólo la sujetó más fuerte. "¿Me dejarías ir? Como dijiste, si no me alisto ahora llegaré tarde a la escuela."

Ichigo ignoró su comentario y colocó su mano libre en su frente, sintiendo su temperatura. "No lo creo. Tienes una fiebre alta justo ahora. Te recomiendo que te quedes en casa."

"No seas estúpido," Rukia removió su mano, "No he faltado un solo día a la escuela así que no hay forma que empiece ahora."

Ichigo suspiró, sujetándola de nuevo cuando trató de caminar. "Rukia, va en serio. Te recomiendo que te quedes en casa."

"Ichigo déjame ir," gruñó ella en frustración, "Además, ¿cómo sabrías si es serio o no? La última vez que cheque no eras un doctor."

"No, no lo soy. Pero mi padre lo es y atendí la escuela de medicina por varios años así que conozco todos los síntomas de un resfriado grave. Así que te recomiendo que te quedes en casa antes de que caches otras enfermedades," Ichigo la miró molesto.

Rukia suspiró. Soltando su brazo continuó su camino al baño. "No me importa; me voy a alistar."

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera replicar, Rukia azotó la puerta frente a su nariz. Él dejó salir un profundo suspiro. "Rukia, podrías por favor escucharme sólo esta vez." Pero en vez de obtener respuesta alguna todo lo que escuchó fue el correr del agua, fuertemente, bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. "Perra obstinada," Ichigo fulminó la puerta con la mirada antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Aún quedaban unos buenos treinta minutos antes de que la escuela empezara, lo cual le dejaba tiempo suficiente para calentar algo de sopa rápidamente. Tomó una hoya pequeña y vació una lata de sopa y la puso encima de la estufa. El tiempo pasó mientras Ichigo preparaba la sopa y exprimía jugo de un par de naranjas frescas en un vaso. Al parar el agua del baño, Ichigo checó su reloj y suspiró. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, Ichigo gritó, "Me tengo que ir ahora mismo."

"Bien," Rukia gritó en una voz rasposa.

"Tengo un poco de sopa aquí en la mesa y un vaso de jugo. Come un poco antes de que dejes la casa," dijo.

"…como sea," Rukia replicó.

Si fuera alguien más podría haber tomado la acción de Rukia como inconsiderada, pero Ichigo había estado viviendo con ella lo suficiente para entender que estaba agradecida pero que su estúpido orgullo no la dejaría decirlo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Ichigo agarró su mochila y dejó el apartamento, dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

_El verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿cómo es qué ella tiene un resfriado?_ Ichigo pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba, _podría ser por su fría personalidad._

"¡Ohayo gozaimasu, Kurosaki-sensei!"

Ichigo alzó la vista y sonrió a los estudiantes y miembros del profesorado mientras llegaba a la escuela. "Ohayo," saludó. Se dirigió a su oficina privada y se sentó en su escritorio después de cerrar la puerta. Mirando alrededor de su escritorio, Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro. Debería estar preparándose para su clase…pero algo más estaba ocupando su mente. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

8:10 am.

Aún quedaban veinte minutos antes de que las clases empezaran. Ichigo tomó su celular y rápidamente marcó un número.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ichigo pacientemente esperó mientras el tono de marcado continuaba en la otra línea.

_Ring. Ring. Ri— "¿Qué?"_

Ichigo sonrió de lado antes de contestar, "¿Dónde estás ahora?"

_"…jódete,"_ Rukia gimió por el teléfono,"_Ya casi estoy ahí así que no me molestes."_

"Realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades orales. Aún soy tu maestro," Ichigo se burló antes de ponerse serio, "Pero te comiste la sopa, ¿cierto?"

_"Sí, así que podrías dejar de molestarme,"_ Ichigo podía sentir a Rukia fulminándolo con la mirada a través del teléfono.

"Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan perra," Ichigo replicó justo antes de que Rukia le colgara. Fulminó al teléfono antes de tomar un montón de papeles e ir a través de los materiales. Por alguna razón, después de hablar con Rukia, Ichigo sintió que una pequeña carga se iba de sus hombros así que se podría concentrar en su trabajo.

Sacó uno de las obras de Shakespeare de su mochila antes de continuar revolviendo por su mochila para obtener algunos papeles cuando su mano chocó contra algo duro.

"¿Qué demo—?" Ichigo tomó el pequeño objeto y lo sacó. En su mano estaba otra copia de la obra de Shakespeare que estaba en su escritorio. Confundido, Ichigo abrió la cubierta y leyó el nombre del propietario. No pudo más que sonreír al ver el nombre.

"Idiota," susurró antes de poner la segunda copia encima de los papeles que iba a llevarse a clase.

En tan sólo unos minutos la campana sonó señalando el inicio de clases. Ichigo reunió sus materiales y se dirigió a su clase. Desde afuera del salón podía ver a sus alumnos todavía perdiendo el tiempo. Pero eso no lo molestó.

Lo que lo estaba molestando era que Rukia se veía aún más pálida de lo que estaba cuando se levantó.

Con el ceño fruncido más marcado, Ichigo deslizó la puerta y entró. "¡Cálmense y regresen a sus asientos!" gritó por sobre del ruido. Todos regresaron a sus lugares y se callaron mientras Ichigo iba hacia el frente y tomaba la asistencia.

Después de que Rukia alzó su mano para indicar que ella estaba 'ahí', dejó caer su cabeza en su escritorio y descansó ahí en lo que Ichigo continuaba con la asistencia.

"Psst. ¿Rukia, estás bien?"

Rukia respondió sólo con un quejido.

Renji se inclinó aún más hacia delante y le palmeó el hombro. "¿Estás enferma?"

"…Sí," replicó.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?" preguntó preocupado. Había conocido a Rukia por _años_ pero a penas y podía recordar algún día en que ella estuviera enferma.

"No," Rukia gimió silenciosamente, "Estaré bien."

"¡Ustedes dos! Paren su parloteo y abran su libro en el Acto VIII Escena VII," Ichigo les dijo.

"Hai," Renji respondió antes de tomar su libro de Shakespeare.

Rukia le envió a Ichigo una pequeña mirada de odio antes de revolver por su mochila, buscando su libro. Pero no importaba cuantas veces revolviera por su mochila, no podía encontrar su libro por ninguna parte.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori y Mizuiro, por favor lean desde la primera línea," llamó.

"Hai," contestaron antes de pararse y leer la obra en voz alta.

Rukia se empezó a apanicar. ¡Los tres ya habían empezado a leer y ella aún no podía encontrar su libro! Nunca antes había ella olvidado algo para la escuela. ¡¿Y que pasaría si Ichigo la llamara repentinamente?! Justo entonces, Ichigo empezó a caminar alrededor de la clase con una mano sosteniendo su libro frente a su cara y la otra escondida detrás de su espalda. Caminaba lentamente hacia Rukia, quien continuaba revolviendo silenciosamente su mochila.

_¡Si Ichigo se da cuenta de que dejé mi libro en la casa, va a reclamarme por esto por siempre!_ Rukia pensó. Empezaba a sudar mientras Ichigo se acercaba. La mano que estaba detrás de su espalda se empezaba a mover hacia delante y Rukia cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que él señalara que no se encontraba leyendo junto a los demás y entonces—

Escuchó un leve _dunk _en su escritorio y los pasos de Ichigo alejándose. Rukia abrió un ojo para ver que Ichigo ya no estaba y a su libro en su escritorio. Confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, Rukia se giró pero Ichigo continuó caminando por los escritorios.

Por suerte, al parecer nadie había visto a Ichigo dejar el libro en su escritorio porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de leer a la par de los otros tres.

Rukia miró el libro en su escritorio y lo observó por un rato. Abrió la cubierta frontal y ahí estaba: su nombre. ¿Pero por qué Ichigo tenía su libro? Con un suspiro, Rukia tomó su libro y apresuradamente abrió la página mientras Matsumoto empezaba a leer la siguiente línea.

Tan pronto abrió en la página actual, un pedazo de papel se cayó en el regazo de Rukia. Ella lo alzó y leyó la única palabra escrita en él.

_Idiota._

Rukia lo observó iracunda antes de arrugar el papel en su pequeño puño.

---

Rukia dejó salir un gruñido dejando descansar su cabeza caliente en el frío escritorio.

"Realmente te ves como mierda," Renji dijo.

"Muchas gracias," Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tatsuki se acercó y puso una mano en la frente de su amiga. "Realmente te estas calentando. ¿Estás segura de que no te quieres ir a casa?"

Rukia agitó su cabeza contra su escritorio después de que Tatsuki retiró su mano. "Las vacaciones de verano están casi aquí, lo que significa que los exámenes se aproximan."

Hinamori liberó un suspiro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Tomaré notas por ti así que ¿por qué no te vas a casa?"

"Gracias por tu consideración Momo, pero realmente no me quiero ir en medio de las clases. Además," alzó la vista y le dio a sus amigos le mejor sonrisa que pudo realizar, "Sólo quedan dos horas antes de que terminen las clases."

"¿Mi adorable Kuchiki-san está enferma?" Keigo saltó en frente de ella y empezó a llorar, "¿Por qué estas enferma de pronto, mi amor? ¡Tu dolor es mi dolor y duele!" dramáticamente gritó tomando su playera por su corazón.

Rukia sólo gimió antes de volver a ver su escritorio de nuevo.

Renji tomó la mochila de Rukia y empezó a buscar por sus cosas. "Hey Tatsuki, consíguele una botella de agua," dijo antes de sacar un pequeño frasco de aspirinas. "Esto debería de ayudarla un poco."

Tatsuki rápidamente salió del salón y regresó con una botella de agua. "Aquí tienes." Le dio a Rukia el agua mientras Renji colocaba un sola aspirina en la otra mano de Rukia.

"Gracias," Rukia gimió antes de tomar la aspirina.

Tan pronto como la pequeña píldora fue forzada por su garganta la campana sonó y el descanso terminó. Los otros regresaron a sus respectivos asientos cuando Ishida-sensei entró.

"OK muchachos, empecemos," Uryuu dijo iniciando a escribir un problema en el pizarrón.

Rukia sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas…pero lentamente, con cada minuto que pasaba, su vista se empezaba a poner realmente borrosa.

"Kuchiki, podrías responder—¿Kuchiki? ¿Estás bien?"

Sobresaltada, Rukia volteó a ver a Uryuu mirándola con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?" Uryuu preguntó de nuevo.

"H-hai," ella contestó, "Sólo estoy un poco mareada."

Uryuu miró a Rukia por un segundo antes de ver a Renji. "Abarai, ¿podrías por favor llevar a Kuchiki a la enfermería?"

"Hai—"

"¡No!" Rukia alzó sus manos y las agitó en frente de su cara, parando a Renji en su asiento. "Estoy bien, de verdad. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Ishida-sensei."

"¿Estás segura?" Uryuu preguntó.

Rukia asintió. "Hai."

Detrás de ella, Renji se sentó pero puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella. "Si no te estás sintiendo bien entonces dime. Te llevaré derecho a la enfermería."

Rukia le asintió antes de voltear a ver el pizarrón donde Uryuu continuó la clase. Tomó un respiro profundo y tomó notas, pero su cabeza no mejoraba.

_¡Ring, ring, ring!_

La campana por fin sonó después de una larga, _extenuante_ hora de Ishida-sensei hablando sobre nada excepto fotosíntesis. Debería ser una bendición pero la campana sólo empeoro el dolor de Rukia.

"Rukia, realmente pienso que deberías recostarte por un rato," Tatsuki dijo.

Rukia suspiró. "Tal vez debería," finalmente cedió.

"Déjame ayudarte," Renji dijo empezándose a parar.

"No," Rukia lo interrumpió de nuevo, "Puedo ir por mí misma."

Renji observó como Rukia se dirigía a la puerta. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí así que no—" Rukia se giró para calamar a sus amigos con una sonrisa, pero debió de girarse demasiado rápido porque de pronto todo se volvió borroso y empezó a caer de espaldas.

"¡RUKIA!" le gritaron todos.

Renji saltó y corrió hacia delante pero…

Rukia ya estaba a la mitad de la puerta cuando repentinamente empezó a caer de espaldas. En su estado mareado, ella esperaba golpear el piso cuando en vez de eso, ella cayó en algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo.

Renji bajo su velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que al parecer alguien había atrapado a Rukia desde el otro lado de la puerta. Miró para ver a nadie más que a Kurosaki-sensei sosteniendo a una casi inconsciente Rukia.

"¡Rukia!" Tatsuki pasó al pelirrojo y rápidamente se arrodilló junto a ellos. "Ichigo, ¿está bien?" le preguntó.

Ichigo puso su mano en su frente y su ceño se frunció más. "Está peor que antes…" murmuró antes de pararse con Rukia en sus brazos, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro debajo de sus rodillas. "La llevaré a la enfermería," le dijo a Tatsuki caminando velozmente por el pasillo.

Ikkaku y Yumichika aparecieron al lado de Renji. "Al parecer ella está peor de lo que realmente nos dejó ver," Ikkaku dijo.

Renji no replicó. De hecho, no se había movido después de ver a Rukia en los brazos de Ichigo. Tal vez era porque sintió que debería de haber sido _él_ quien atrapara a Rukia o porque era la mirada preocupada que Ichigo tenía mientras la veía.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que Ichigo había murmurado.

_"Está peor que antes…"_

¿Cómo podría él saber eso?

---

Ichigo se encontraba de camino a su oficina cuando de pronto vio a Rukia cayendo de espaldas a través de la puerta. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia delante y por suerte logró atraparla antes de que tocara el piso.

"Rukia," suavemente respiró cuando la atrapó.

Rukia, quien estaba apunto de desmayarse, levemente abrió los ojos para ver quien la había atrapado. "Ichigo…" susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¡Rukia!" Tatsuki corrió hacia ellos y se arrodilló junto a ellos. "Ichigo, ¿está bien?"

Ichigo a penas escuchó lo que Tatsuki dijo. Puso su mano en la frente de Rukia para sentir su temperatura. "Esta peor que antes…" pensó en voz alta. Si no supiera del tema diría que su temperatura estaba por encima de los cien grados.

Recolectó su inconciente cuerpo en sus brazos y dijo, "La voy a llevar a la enfermería," antes de caminar velozmente por el pasillo.

No lo importaba a quien pasara o a quien tirara. Ichigo estaba en un apuro para llevar a Rukia a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, usó sus pies para deslizar la puerta. "¡Inoue!"

Orihime volteó a ver desde su escritorio cuando escuchó su nombre. "¡Kurosaki-kun!" saltó con una gran sonrisa, "¿Me necesitas?"

Ichigo entró y movió su cabeza hacia las camas. "¿Dónde puedo dejarla?"

"¿Quién—?" Orihime bajo la vista para finalmente darse cuenta de una Rukia inconciente en los brazos de él. "¡Oh dios! Por favor déjala aquí," los guió hasta una de las camas vacías (aunque no hubiera importado desde que todas estaban vacías) y removió las sábanas.

Ichigo gentilmente dejó a Rukia en la cama y tomó las sábanas de las manos de Orihime y la cubrió con ellas. Sintió su temperatura de nuevo la cual estaba tan alta como antes. "Su fiebre no baja," dijo antes de mirar a Orihime, "¿Tienes algo para bajar su temperatura?"

Orihime rápidamente caminó hacia un estante para revolver através de varios rollos de cinta y frascos de medicamentos. "Sé que tengo algo por aquí…" sacó varios frascos y leyó las etiquetas. "No estoy segura de lo que son estos—¿Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime retrocedió con un sonrojo cuando Ichigo caminó hacia ella y le tomó del brazo. Pero en vez de hacer algo romántico, sólo la movió a un lado para agarrar algo del estante. Orihime escondió su rubor, anticipación, decepción e hizo un puchero.

Ichigo sacó una compresa fría instantánea y empezó a romperla para liberar el químico que congelaría la bolsa. Tan pronto estuvo lista regresó con Rukia y la puso en su frente, ganándose un suave jadeo mientras su cara se contraía.

Orihime observó silenciosamente desde el lado y frunció el ceño. "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo cuidadosamente movió el paquete al centro de su cabeza mientras su otra mano tocaba la pálida mejilla de Rukia con la parte posterior de sus dedos. "Mi papá es doctor, ¿recuerdas? Aprendí lo básico desde que era un niño," él replicó.

La mujer de grandes pechos asintió. "¿No deberíamos de llamar a su casa? Alguien debería de recogerla y llevársela a casa." Orihime sugirió.

Ichigo se encogió por un segundo antes de responder, "Vive sola así que pienso que deberíamos de esperar hasta que ella despierte." En ese momento la campana sonó y la última clase estaba iniciando.

"¿No tienes clase, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime preguntó.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. "Es mi periodo libre así que ya terminé el día," dijo.

Orihime asintió antes de tomar su bolsa. "Eso es bueno."

Dándose cuenta de que Orihime estaba empacando sus cosas, Ichigo alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde demonios iba cuando ahí había un estudiante enfermo? "¿Vas a algún lado?" preguntó.

"Desearía poder quedarme y cuidar de Kuchiki-san pero tengo una importante reunión de enfermeras a la que ir en otra escuela," tomó sus papeles y le sonrió en forma de disculpa a Ichigo, "Desde que estás libre, ¿podrías cuidar de ella?"

Ichigo asintió antes de volver ver a Rukia. "Sólo ve."

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun," dijo antes de caminar fuera de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Ichigo ni siquiera se molestó en decir 'adiós'. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado observando el rostro de Rukia el cual estaba contraído en dolor. "Idiota. Por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa…" Hizo a un lado sus mechones y dejó escapar un suspiró.

Permaneció como eso un periodo completo de clase: checando su temperatura, cambiando la compresa fría de su cabeza y esperando a que ella despertara.

Tan pronto la campana sonó, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y varios estudiantes entraron.

"¿Cómo está?" Renji preguntó.

Ichigo alzó la vista y sacudió su cabeza. "Aún está inconciente."

Renji y los otros caminaron hacia ahí y se inclinaron sobre la forma inmóvil de Rukia. "¿Qué debemos de hacer?

"Ni siquiera sabemos donde vive ahora," Tatsuki agregó, lo cual hizo que la espalda de Ichigo se pusiera rígida. "¿Cómo la llevamos a su casa?"

Nadie contestó.

Ichigo suspiró. "Sugiero que la dejen descansar hasta que se despierte. Entonces podemos llevarla a su casa."

"¿Pero cuánto va a tomar eso, Kurosaki-sensei?" Hinamori preguntó, "No podemos quedarnos todos después de la escuela."

Matsumoto asintió. "Tenemos un trabajo a medio tiempo al cual ir—" señaló hacia sí misma y hacia Hinamori antes de señalar a Tatsuki, "—y ella tiene clase de karate hoy."

"Y nosotros tenemos práctica de kendo," Ikkaku dijo por él, Yumichika y Renji.

"Entonces permítanme el honor de—"

"Ni siquiera termines esa oración, Keigo," Renji lo fulminó con la mirada.

Keigo inmediatamente se puso rígido y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. "No hay problema."

Ichigo suspiró, más de alivio pero ellos no tenían porque saber eso. "Tan sólo me quedaré y la vigilaré entonces."

Tatsuki lo miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes un montón de papeles que calificar?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada que pueda hacer desde que ustedes muchachos no se pueden quedar aquí. Además, soy su maestro así que ella es mi responsabilidad. Me aseguraré de que llegue a casa a salvo."

"¿Sabe donde vive?" Mizuiro preguntó.

Ichigo encogió los hombros. "Estoy seguro que su nueva dirección está en los datos estudiantiles. Si no, puedo preguntarle cuando despierte," dijo una pequeña mentira que había estado practicando en su cabeza en los minutos pasados.

Matsumoto alzó su muñeca y leyó el tiempo. "Tenemos que irnos," dijo tomando la mano de Hinamori para arrastrarla fuera de la cama de Rukia. Se giró hacia los demás y dijo, "Les sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo."

Renji checó el reloj en la pared y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Tal vez debería faltar hoy…"

"No puedes," Yumichika sacudió su brillante cabeza, "Tenemos un torneo cerca y si faltas entonces Kenpachi-sensei tomará tu cabeza."

"Psch, ese tipo ni siquiera sigue las reglas más simples del kendo cuando pelea así que ¿por qué nos debería de importar a nosotros?" Renji cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y puso mala cara.

Tatsuki le pegó en la cabeza. "Deja de balbucear como un idiota. Rukia está en buenas manos. Ichigo solía vivir en una clínica así que él la cuidará, ¿verdad Ichigo?" miró a Ichigo quien respondió asintiendo.

"Sólo vayan. No hay nada de que preocuparse."

Renji suspiró. "Esta bien. Sólo dile que nos llame cuando llegue a casa," dijo antes de tomar su mochila y seguir a Ikkaku y a Yumichika fuera de la puerta. Pero antes de dejar el cuarto, regresó y dio un último vistazo a su amiga de la infancia respirando pesadamente en la cama.

Tatsuki también tomó su mochila. "Debería de irme también."

Ichigo asintió. "Sí, ve."

Tatsuki le asintió de regreso antes de ver a Keigo y Mizuiro. "¿Ustedes dos vienen?"

Mizuiro asintió. "Por supuesto. Ven Asano—"

"¡NO!" Keigo lloró dramáticamente lanzándose hacia Rukia, "No dejaré a mi encantadora princesa sola con este gran bufón cabeza de naranja — ¡EUGH!" Antes de que Keigo pudiera ir más lejos hacia Rukia, Ichigo lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de Keigo.

Tatsuki y Mizuiro automáticamente tomaron ambos brazos del cuerpo inconciente de Keigo y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia afuera.

"Veo que aún no has perdido tu toque," Tatsuki sonrió, "Como sea, te veo después. Asegúrate de que llegue a salvo a su casa, ¿OK?"

Ichigo asintió antes de que los tres dejaran el cuarto y Tatsuki cerrara la puerta. Finalmente dejó ir un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a ver a Rukia. Sonrió mientras removía la compresa fría y la reemplazaba con su mano. "Tienes suerte de tener tan grandes amigos a tu lado."

"Mmm," Rukia gimió. Se movió hacia el lado antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Alarmado, Ichigo se acercó a su cara y suavemente la llamó, "¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Oi, puedes escucharme?"

Rukia giró su cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda antes de abrir sus ojos completamente. Cuando su visión finalmente se enfocó, estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a Ichigo mirándola a una distancia tan cercana. "¿I-Ichigo?"

"Sí, soy yo, "Ichigo respondió, "¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

"Lo haré cuando quites tu brillante color de cabello de mi cara," Rukia se quejó antes de levantar su mano y empujar la cara de Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó su muñeca y quitó su mano de su cara. Mirándola molesto replicó de regreso. "Es bueno saber que te estás poniendo mejor."

Rukia gimió antes de mirar a sus alrededores. "¿Dónde estoy? Juro que estaba en clase hace tan sólo un segundo."

"Estás en la enfermería." Ichigo le dijo.

Rukia lo miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Te desmayaste, es por eso," Ichigo dijo, "Tuve que cargar tu gordo trasero todo el camino hasta aquí todo porque no me hiciste caso sobre quedarte en casa."

"…" Rukia estuvo callada mientras veía el reloj. "La escuela terminó."

Ichigo se giró para ver el reloj colgando de la pared detrás de él, sobre la puerta. "Sí," replicó antes de volver a mirar a Rukia. "Tus amigos vinieron aquí tan pronto terminaron las clases y ellos se acaban de ir." Rukia se quejó mientras trataba de sentarse pero Ichigo la detuvo agarrándola de los hombros. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Tratando de pararme," ella dijo, "No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día."

Ichigo suspiró antes de empujarla hacia abajo. "Eso lo sé. Sólo espera aquí un momento mientras yo voy por nuestras mochilas. Después nos iremos a casa."

Si fuera como cualquier otra ocasión, Rukia hubiera discutido pero se estaba sintiendo desmayar de nuevo así que asintió con la cabeza y se quedó quieta.

Después de asegurarse de que ella iba a quedarse quita, Ichigo se apresuró a salir de la enfermería y se dirigió a su oficina privada para agarrar sus cosas antes de ir al salón de Rukia y tomar su mochila. En un impresionante record de sólo un minuto, Ichigo regresó a la enfermería donde Rukia seguía esperando silenciosamente sobre la cama.

"OK," refunfuñó, caminando hacia Rukia, "Vayamos a casa."

Rukia reluctantemente dejó a Ichigo sacarla de la cama. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro, mientras cargaba ambas mochilas con su otro hombro. Lentamente se dirigieron a fuera del edificio pero para cuando salieron de la reja de la escuela, Rukia paró a medio paso, recargando su cuerpo completo contra él.

"¿Estás bien?" Ichigo bajo la vista y puso su mano sobre la frente de Rukia de nuevo.

"Sí, sólo déjame descansar un rato," Rukia jadeó.

Ichigo suspiró antes de poner sus mochilas en el suelo.

Rukia estaba tomando profundos respiros con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando sintió uno de sus brazos ser alzado alto y recargado sobre algo duro. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella preguntó, abriendo un ojo.

Ichigo estaba en sus rodillas y había puesto los brazos de Rukia en cada uno de sus hombros, jalándola en su espalda. "Pienso que así llegaremos más rápido a casa."

"Espera un segundo," Rukia trató de alejar sus manos pero Ichigo las sostuvo. "¿Y qué hay si alguien nos ve?"

"¿A quién le importa?" Ichigo jaló a Rukia y rápidamente se paró, sosteniéndola atrás de las rodillas antes de que Rukia se pudiera bajar de él. "Tan sólo estoy llevando a una estudiante enferma a casa, eso es todo." Se inclinó hacia adelantes y agarró sus mochilas. "Toma, al menos sujeta éstas," puso sus mochilas en sus manos.

Rukia gimió tomando las mochilas. Ichigo saltó levemente para subirla un tanto más en su espalda antes de dirigirse hacia la calle.

"Sabes que te podrías enfermar si estás muy cerca de mí," Rukia suspiró en su hombro.

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "Por favor, no soy estúpido como para enfermarme unas cuantas semanas antes del verano." Rukia apretó su agarre alrededor de su cuello ahogando a Ichigo desde la espalada, como respuesta. "¡Augh! OK, ¡ya entendí, ya entendí!" Ichigo se atragantó. Rukia finalmente aflojó su agarre de su cuello e Ichigo tosió mientras empezaba a respirar de nuevo. "Realmente necesitas hacer algo sobre tus habilidades con las personas."

"Cállate," Rukia se quejó.

En unos pocos minutos, Ichigo finalmente dio vuelta en la esquina hacia su apartamento y mantuvo un paso lento para que Rukia no se mareara demasiado. Pero cuando apareció en frente de las escaleras, él paró y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

Rukia alzó la vista y rió a lo bajo. "¿Quieres que me baje?"

"No," Ichigo la alzó de nuevo y subió el primer escalón. "Puedo hacer esto así que relájate."

"Bien, pero no lo lamentes después," Rukia se aferró más a su cuello.

Ichigo suspiró subiendo el segundo escalón, el tercero, el cuarto y así. Para cuando llegó a la mitad, Ichigo tuvo que parar y saltar para subir a Rukia más alto en su espalda nuevamente. "Hombre, nunca volveré a tomar estas escaleras de seguro de nuevo."

Rukia rió entre dientes alzando su cuerpo para facilitárcelo a Ichigo mientras él empezaba la segunda mitad de las escaleras. "Deberías haberme bajado hace un rato."

Ichigo sólo gruñó preparando el resto de su fuerza, finalmente alcanzando la cima de las escaleras. "¡Ja! ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo!" Ichigo jadeó dirigiéndose al apartamento. Rukia buscó en su mochila y tomó sus llaves, pasándoselas a Ichigo. Él se encorvó para, literalmente, recostar a Rukia en su espalda tomando las lleves en una mano para abrir la puerta.

Se tambaleó en el genkan y trastabilló mientras se quitaba los zapatos. En lo que Ichigo salía del genkan, Rukia ligeramente pegó su cabeza contra la de él. "Ow. ¿Qué?" él preguntó, girando su cabeza tanto como podía hacia ella.

Rukia alzó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él. "No olvides quitarme los míos también."

Ichigo volteó los ojos inclinándose de nuevo hacia adelante para descansar el peso completo de Rukia en su espalda para sostener sus piernas y sacarle los zapatos. "No puedo creer que este haciendo esto," se quejó.

"Deja de quejarte," Rukia bufó, "Tú eres el que se metió en esto."

"Sí, sí, sí," Ichigo agitó su cabeza cargándola hacia el cuarto de ella. Llegó a su cama y tiró su cuerpo en ella.

"Augh," Rukia gimió girándose hacia su lado, "Bastardo, no tenías que dejarme en la cama de esa forma."

Ichigo sólo se sentó junto a ella y dejó salir un respiro de alivio. "Cállate. Sólo estoy agradecido de que haya terminado." Se acostó al lado de ella y estiró sus brazos frente a él, tratando de recuperar la sensación en ellos.

Rukia se giró para encararlo. Después de verlo gemir y quejarse mientras estiraba sus cansados músculos, ella alzó su brazo con bastante dificultad y lo dejó caer en su cara, pegándole duro en la cabeza.

"¡OW!" Ichigo se sentó y la miró enojado. "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"

"Bájate de mi cama," ella se quejó.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Te cargue todo el camino a casa ¿y así me agradeces?"

Rukia sonrió con sorna. "No te pedí que me cargaras, ¿o sí? Lo hiciste porque quisiste."

Ichigo murmuró algunas maldiciones mientras recogía su mochila y salía del cuarto de Rukia. Se dirigió a la cocina y tiró su mochila al lado de la mesa antes de irse al refrigerador para tomar una linda bebida fría. Se terminó la mitad de la botella en un sólo trago y dejó escapar un largo respiro cuando alejó la botella de sus labios.

Al sentir un poco de sangre circular por su cuerpo de nuevo, tomó su mochila y se fue a su cuarto. Tirando sus cosas en su escritorio, Ichigo se desajustó su corbata y se quitó el saco, tirando ambas cosas en su cama. Después siguieron su camisa y sus pantalones. Una vez, finalmente libre de la incómoda ropa que tenía que llevar para su trabajo, se puso un par de shorts usando únicamente la camiseta que siempre usaba debajo de su camisa de vestir.

Aún quedaban algunas semanas antes del verano ¡pero hacia un demonial de calor! ¡Esto lo estaba desconcertando todavía más porque Rukia tenía un resfriado! Ichigo fue al baño y abrió la repisa buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Encontró algunos medicamentos y una nueva compresa fría. Después de regresas a la cocina para agarrar un vaso con agua, Ichigo caminó silenciosamente al cuarto de Rukia y se asomó.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando él la dejó, aún usando su uniforme de la escuela. Sin molestarse por pedir permiso, Ichigo entró al cuarto y colocó las cosas que llevaba en su mesa de noche junto a su cama.

"Rukia," gentilmente sacudió su hombro, "Deberías quitarte esas ropas."

Rukia gimió girándose cuidadosamente hacia el otro lado.

Ichigo suspiró. "Rukia, va en serio. Está sudando por tus ropas. Si no te cambias pronto te pondrás peor."

De nuevo, Rukia gimió, sin molestarse por moverse esta vez.

"Rukia, va en serio," Ichigo dijo sacudiendo su hombro más furiosamente, "Si no lo haces entonces te cambio yo," la amenazó.

"Cállate y lárgate," Rukia murmuró.

Ichigo suspiró. No había forma en que pudiera convencerla en esta situación. Así que, sabiendo que iba a lamentarlo más tarde, Ichigo gentilmente giró a Rukia y empezó a deshacer el moño en frente de su uniforme.

Sintiendo algo moviéndose contra su cuerpo, Rukia forzó sus ojos a abrirse para ver a Ichigo desabotonando el parte de arriba de su blusa. "Ichigo, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Sacándote de estas ropas," replicó sin molestarse a voltearla a ver.

Rukia suspiró. "Sólo déjalo," dijo mientras una de sus manos trataba de parar sus dedos. Pero Ichigo sólo quitó su mano y la fulminó con la mirada.

"Confía en mí," dijo él mientras sus dedos continuaban su viaje descendiendo por su blusa.

"Tan sólo no te hagas de ideas," ella suspiró, rindiéndose.

"Por favor, no me interesan los niñas pequeñas," él sonrió con sorna, ganándose un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Ichigo finalmente desabotonó el último botón. Tomó los brazos de Rukia y cuidadosamente la alzó en una posición sentada, recargándola en su cuerpo.

Cuando Rukia se quejó en dolor, Ichigo la sostuvo y acarició su cabello. "Perdón," susurró, tratando de mantenerla cómoda mientras lentamente le quitaba la blusa.

Rukia liberó un largo suspiro cuando el frío aire tocó su piel mojada, deteniendo a Ichigo después de que tiró su blusa en el piso. El cuerpo de él se paralizó y el vello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizó cuando ella hundió su nariz en la curva de su cuello, exhalando suspiros de aire caliente. Él mordió su labio inferior refrenándose de temblar ante el sentimiento. Pero demonios, un extraño sentimiento empezaba a recorrer hacia abajo su cuerpo hacia…

Hum…¿pueden decir 'buenos días'?

Ichigo frunció el ceño, tratando lo mejor posible de mantener cualquier pensamiento enfermo de llegar a su mente. _¡Está enferma! ¡Es tu alumna!_ Ichigo recitó en su mente, _¡ni siquiera lo pienses!_ Pero demonios, él era un joven y atractivo hombre que no había estado con una mujer— _¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a continuar con ese hilo de pensamiento!_

"¿…Ichigo?" Rukia suspiró en su cuello.

"¿S-sí?" Ichigo se atragantó.

"Apúrate," gimió, "Hace frío."

Ichigo tragó y asintió con la cabeza. Agarró la parte baja de la playera de tirantes de ella y cuidadosamente la levantó hacia arriba. Pero cometió el error de poner sus manos en la parte de a_bajo_ de su playera, levantándola desde adentro de ésta, sintiendo su sudorosa piel mientras la subía. Tragó cuando la palma de su mano alcanzó la parte baja de su brasier.

_¡Es mi alumna! ¡Es mi alumna! ¡ES MI ALUMNA!_ Recitó como loco en su cabeza.

Rukia gimió mientras la mano fría de Ichigo recorría su cuerpo, brindándole escalofríos en el camino que él hacía. Gruñó cuando Ichigo alzó sus brazos y los deslizó por los fines tirantes. Cuando la sacó de su cabeza, Ichigo ligeramente la empujó de su hombro, atrapando su espalda con una mano y jalando la playera fuera de su cabeza con la otra.

Pero ahí fue cuando él cometió el mayor error al ver abajo.

Ichigo tragó a lo grande cuando sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo a Rukia. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás haciéndola jadear profundos respiros exponiendo completamente su cuello hacia él. Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su frente hasta su cuello y pasaban su clavícula, directo hacia el valle que se encontraba entre sus pequeños pechos.

Su agitado pecho iba de arriba abajo, casi brillando con los rayos del sol rebotando en su húmeda piel. Y cada que su pecho subía, sus senos tocaban ligeramente el pecho de él antes de bajar.

Ichigo DEFINITIVAMENTE podía sentir sus pantalones ajustándose.

Antes de que su mente pudiera hacer imágenes mentales que lo harían tomar ventaja de una _alumna_ enferma, la inclinó hacia delante, recargándola en su hombro de nuevo. Pero esta vez se encorvó hacia delante así sus pechos no se tocarían. Mientras sostenía a Rukia con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, la otra mano se extendió al buró al lado de su cama, sacando cualquier playera que estuviera hasta arriba. Sacó una simple playera blanca con un pequeño Chappy en la esquina superior izquierda.

Cuidadosamente, agarró la parte de atrás del cuello de Rukia, enderezándolo para así poder poner la playera encima de su cabeza. Rukia dejó ir un pequeño quejido, molesta de que él la estuviera haciendo mover tanto su adolorido cuerpo. Pero se mantuvo quieta mientras él gentilmente acariciaba sus brazos que pasaba por las mangas. Y en lo que él jalaba el resto de la playera por su cuerpo, se aseguró de que no tocara su piel esta vez.

"¿Terminaste?" Rukia suspiró.

Ichigo tragó. "Casi," susurró recostándola en la cama.

Ichigo paró sus dedos para voltearla a ver, tratando lo mejor posible de esconder su rubor. Se mantuvo quieto antes de insinuarle de que mirara hacia abajo con sus propios ojos.

Rukia forzó sus ojos para mirar abajo justo cuando Ichigo bajaba completamente el cierre lateral de su falda. Si ella no tuviera fiebre, cualquiera hubiera podido ver un rojo matiz en su cara. Con su boca todavía fuertemente cerrada, Ichigo se arrodilló al final de sus pies. Tomó el final de su falda y Rukia alzó su cadera ligeramente para ayudarlo a deslizar la falda fuera de sus piernas completamente.

Esta vez, Ichigo ya se había preparado mentalmente para no mirar hacia sus caderas o algo más en esa región. En vez de eso, después de que jaló la falda una pulgada (N/T: lo que vendrían siendo unos 2.4 cm), mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en sus rodillas. Afortunadamente ella aún estaba usando un par de licras debajo de la falda pero eso no significaba que el actual acto de _quitarle_ la falda no le trajera imágenes pícaras e _incorrectas_ a su mente. Una vez que su falda estuvo fuera, rápidamente tomó el edredón que se encontraba tirado a un lado y la cubrió hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

"Ya puedes irte a dormir ahora," murmuró, manteniendo gacha su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo, "Sólo tengo que poner la compresa fría en tu cabeza."

Rukia asintió cerrando sus ojos, permitiéndole al sueño envolverla.

Tan pronto como Ichigo escuchó su acompasada respiración, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente alzó la vista para ver a Rukia durmiendo con una expresión contraída. Dejó ir un suspiro frustrado esta vez poniendo la compresa fría en su frente. Rukia inhaló un agudo respiro ante la repentina frialdad pero pronto se relajó en lo que ésta enfriaba su cara.

Ichigo silenciosa y cuidadosamente la atendió por las siguientes varias horas, a penas dejando su lado. Después de que el sol por fin se pusiera fue que Ichigo ligeramente sacudió el hombro de Rukia, despertándola.

"Mmmm, ¿qué quieres?" se quejó.

Ichigo la ayudó a sentarse con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un tazón de sopa. "Tienes que comer algo si quieres tomar tu medicina."

Rukia gimió tratando de acostarse. "No me siento con hambre."

"Cállate y sólo come. Eso te ayudará a mejorarte más rápido," él dijo sentándose detrás de ella para impedir que se acostara. Sus brazos y piernas tomaron lugar a cada lado de ella, manteniendo las sábanas alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Ichigo llenó la cuchara de sopa y la llevó a sus labios para soplar sobre ella. Una vez que se enfrió un poco, la bajó cerca de los labios de Rukia. "Aquí."

Rukia gruñó mientras abría sus secos labios y tomaba la cuchara en su boca.

Ichigo sonrió llenando otra cucharada de sopa, repitiendo el proceso de alimentar a Rukia. Tomó un poco más de molestarla para hacerla comer al menos la mitad del tazón, pero eso era mejor que nada.

"Ichigo," ella suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás alejándose de la sopa, "Ya tuve suficiente. Por favor sólo déjame sola."

Ichigo suspiró. "Está bien." Regresó la cuchara al tazón y lo puso en su buró.

Rukia estaba esperando a que Ichigo se fuera para que así se pudiera acostar pero el hombre permaneció quieto. "¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué no te vas?"

"Perdón pero aún no te puedes acostar," dijo estirándose para agarrar las pastillas y el agua. "Necesitas tomarte éstas primero. Después tienes que permanecer despierta para que puedan bajar hasta tu estómago y hacer digestión."

Rukia gimió. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Ichigo sostuvo una píldora contra su boca. Reluctantemente le permitió empujarla entre sus labios inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás después de tomar un poco de agua. "¿Ya me puedo dormir?"

"Sí," él contestó recargándose en la cabecera y recargando a Rukia en él. "Me iré en un rato."

Rukia se hundió más en su cuerpo. "Sólo no me culpes si te enfermas," rió a lo bajo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Las consecuencias fueron mejor de lo que Rukia esperaba. Se recostó en el duro pecho de Ichigo y se relajó mientras el envolvía sus extremidades alrededor de su cuerpo para mantenerla caliente. Ella pronto calló dormida en lo que la medicina que había tomado lentamente hacía efecto. E Ichigo se sentó de esa forma por varias horas hasta que sintió que ella se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para acostarse.

Por el resto de la noche Ichigo se sentó a su lado, atendiéndola cada segundo que lo necesitase. Afortunadamente no había escuela el siguiente día, el cual era sábado. Él la despertaría para darle más medicina, cambiar el agua en la compresa fría por hielo y cambiarle las ropas cada que ella sudará por las playeras. Por supuesto Ichigo aprendió de su primer error así que fue capaz de mantener sus ojos en otra cosa, constantemente recitando _¡es mi alumna!_ en su cabeza como un mantra.

Afortunadamente Rukia estaba demasiado ocupada yendo de la conciencia a la inconsciencia para darse cuenta de algo.

---

Rukia se levantó esa mañana con el sol brillando cálidamente en su cara. Se sentó y estiró sus brazos arriba de ella.

"Eugh," gimió, "Ese fue un buen sueño." Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Fue tan sólo hace dos días que ella se estaba sintiendo como mierda. Afortunadamente Ichigo estuvo a su lado 24/7, cambiando la compresa en su cabeza y dándole avena de comer para que así se pudiera tomar sus medicinas con algo en su estómago que le ayudara a digerir.

Meció sus piernas fuera de la cama y se paró, sintiéndose ya no más enferma. Posó su mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura sólo para notarla normal.

"Gracias dios," exhaló dirigiéndose al baño para preparase para un fresco nuevo día. Cepillándose los dientes, pensó en los últimos dos días que aún eran algo brumosos.

El primer día Ichigo nunca dejó su lado. Continuó cuidándola hasta que se desmayó en el piso. El segundo día no fue diferente, pero esta vez Rukia le gritó que se fuera a dormir en su cuarto. Por supuesto el necio bastardo no se movió. Pero Rukia fue finalmente capaz de hacerlo ir cuando le demostró que su temperatura había bajado _mucho._

Ahora, ella se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, todo era gracias a ese cabeza de naranja…bueno, también a su fuerte deseo de mejorarse pronto.

Rukia se enjuagó la boca y se secó el rostro con una toalla antes de dirigirse a la cocina. "¿Ichigo? ¿Ya hiciste el desayuno…?" Rukia paró a medio paso cuando notó que no había nadie ahí. De hecho, parecía que nadie había estado en la cocina en todo el día.

Sintiendo que algo andaba mal, alzó la vista para checar el reloj en la pared.

Eran las 11:00 am, domingo.

Ichigo ya debería de estar despierto.

Cautelosamente Rukia se fue al cuarto de Ichigo. Se paró frente a su puerta y puso su oído en ella. No había sonido alguno viniendo del cuarto así que ella tocó suavemente y esperó por una respuesta.

"…"

Rukia toco de nuevo esta vez más fuerte. "¿Ichigo? ¡Despierta!" Su mano dejó de moverse cuando escuchó un repentino gruñido desde adentro. Preocupada, Rukia abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza. "¿Ichigo?"

El cabeza de naranja se encontraba enterrado muy profundo en sus cobijas, sin moverse pero gimiendo y gruñendo.

Ella entró al cuarto y caminó hacia él. "Oi, ¿estás bien?" preguntó mientras gentilmente retiraba sus cobijas de él. Y bajo a ella se encontraba un pálido Ichigo con su cabello pegándosele como una segunda piel por su sudor. "¿Ichigo?"

Ichigo gimió abriendo uno de sus ojos. "Déjame sólo," se quejó con ronca voz.

Rukia posó una mano en su frente. "Te estás calentando."

"No tu crees, Capitana Obviedad," se quejó.

Rukia lo miró molesta antes de darse cuenta del por qué se encontraba repentinamente enfermo. "No me digas que lo obtuviste por mí," ella sonrió ampliamente.

"…" Ichigo suspiró, girándose lejos de ella.

"¿Quién es el idiota ahora?"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Ichigo gritó, enterrando su cabeza debajo de su almohada.

Rukia sonrió con sorna. "Te dije que te ibas a enfermar. Es tu culpa."

"…como sea," Ichigo gimió.

* * *

N/A: De nuevo, un capítulo suave que está encaminado a romance más adelante. No estoy completamente contenta desde que estaba apresurada a subir este capítulo. Y no pude presentar la imagen entera que había en mi cabeza así que estoy un poco frustrada.

Oh bien!! espero que les haya gustado.

Preview para el próximo capítulo:

Vacaciones de verano=Playa=Romance debajo de la luz de luna con una persona loca gritando en el fondo acerca de nietos— esperen, qué?!

* * *

N/T: oh, pobre Ichigo, se enfermo x andar cuidando a Rukia

pero bueno, el lo queria asi que que se aguante! 0 ajajaja xD

y como nos habremos dado cuenta, Ichigo no piensa en Rukia como solo su alumna ajaja, que pasara por esa mentecilla suya??? Ni eso él lo sabe pero si sabe que no es bueno ajajajaja, ah, ese Ichigo calenturento ajajajaja que mal chiste.....

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia!

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	9. 09 Vacaciones de Verano I

**Notas de la Autora: MUWHAHAHA! Creo que rompí otro record!!!!! **

**Aquí están las vacaciones de verano de las que les hable. Y sí, muchos de ustedes adivinaron quien va a aparecer. Sin embargo, eso no pasa sino hasta más tarde y sólo por poco tiempo. Más de esta persona será revelado el próximo capítulo.**

**Este capítulo empieza largo y lento pero mejor. Y totalmente los impulsa, queriendo saber que va a pasar desde que algunos _inesperados_ momentos apareceran.**

**PD. Para aquellos que están un poco confundidos acerca de las edades, aquí esta algo que decidí antes de escribir la historia:**

**Rukia y sus amigos están en el último año de la preparatoria, así que tienen 18 o 19 **

**Ichigo y sus compañeros están alrededor de los 25, en promedio edad **_**joven para los maestros japoneses.**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ajaja creo que yo tambien rompí un record 0.0 ajajajaja xD

a decir verdad, este cap ya estaba listo desde el fin de semana pasado (exactamente desde el domingo) pero decidi no subirlo x cuestiones de tiempo...lo queria subir desde antes pero vuelvo a lo mismo, me quede sin NADA de tiempo y de paso sin energía...U.U en conclusion, mi semana fue bastante pesada xD

oh, x cierto, ya leyeron el nuevo cap de Bleach?! fg! AMO como se ve Ichigo!!! en toda su gloria señoras!!! yeah!!! y dios, como protege a Rukia! aunke....arg!!! el niño es TAN complicado! realmente NO puedo decir que va a pasar, todo lo que puedo decir es que las cosas se van a poner muy feas, obscuras mejor dicho...arg! mejor continuo esto en las notas finales y les dejo leer

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Vacaciones de Verano I

* * *

Rukia festejó saltando alrededor del apartamento.

Ichigo bostezó, rascándose la comezón debajo de la playera, viendo a su compañera de casa desde el marco de su puerta. "¿Qué te traes?"

"¡SON VACACIONES DE VERANO!" ella chilló, saltando todavía más.

"Che, que hay de especial sobre eso," Ichigo dijo saliéndose de su cuarto, "Aún tienes tarea que hacer. Lo cual me recuerda, sigo esperando a que entregues tu tarea—"

Rukia velozmente metió un pedazo de fruta en la boca de Ichigo y lo vio con una mirada maligna. "No te atrevas a arruinar mis vacaciones de verano con esa basura de tarea. Menciónalo de nuevo y te prometo que no será una manzana lo que meta por tu garganta la próxima vez." Cuando Ichigo contestó asintiendo, Rukia volvió a saltar por el lugar.

Ichigo sacó la manzana de su boca y le dio una gran mordida viendo a Rukia chillar esto y aquello sobre las vacaciones de verano. Volteó los ojos después de escucharla decir algo sobre Chappy como cinco veces antes de dirigirse a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Después de recuperarse de su estúpido resfriado, Ichigo y Rukia sufrieron otro mes más de escuela antes de que la última campana sonara, señalando el inicio de sus vacaciones de un mes. Diablos, aun el director estaba chillando de alegría, corriendo fuera del edificio escolar aun más rápido que sus estudiantes.

Ichigo continuó haciendo el desayuno de forma silenciosa mientras Rukia continuaba su baile de celebración en la sala. Finalmente decidió detenerla cuando todo estuvo listo. "¡Oi, enana! Apúrate y come antes de que tu comida se enfríe."

Rukia, totalmente ignorando el hecho de que la llamó enana de nuevo, saltó hacia la mesa y ocupó su usual asiento frente a Ichigo. "¡Itadekimasu!" agradeció por la comida y velozmente empezó a comer.

Ichigo no pudo quitar la sonrisa irónica de su cara. Habían estado viviendo juntos por más de un mes y aún lo sorprendía verla actuar tan libremente…y carente de modales, lo cual era totalmente diferente al estúpido acto inocente que ponía en la escuela. Al parecer sólo sus amigos más cercanos conocían su imagen real.

_¡Ring ring ring!_

Ichigo alzó la vista de su comida para ver el teléfono de la casa sonar. Se quejó mientras se paraba y se dirigía molesto hacia ahí. Rukia no tenía permitido usar el teléfono de la casa porque alguien podría rastrear la llamada de regreso a él, revelando el hecho de que están viviendo juntos. Así que eso significaba que tenía que ser _él_ el que se parara de una buena comida para responder una estúpida llamada.

"Moshi-moshi," suspiró, ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Rukia.

"_¿Ano, Kurosaki-kun?_"

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "Sí. ¿Quién es?"

"_¡Ah, soy yo, Orihime!_" ella soltó una risita tonta en la otra línea.

Ichigo trató de mantener su ceño fruncido fuera, incluso aunque supiera que ella no lo podría ver al otro lado. "A-ah, ohayo…Inoue," nerviosamente rió entre dientes. Rukia, quien había estado demasiado ocupada llenando su boca con comida, paro abruptamente al escuchar el nombre de la mujer de grandes pechos. Alzó la vista para ver una mirada de incomodidad en su maestro. Ichigo sólo encogió sus hombros regresando a la llamada. "¿Para qué me llamas?"

Hubo una pausa antes de Orihime empezara a hablar de nuevo, esta vez tartamudeando como si estuviera nerviosa. "Eto…Ano…"

Ichigo permaneció tan paciente como pudo porque sabía que la chica tenía una tendencia de tomarse una _eternidad_ para expresar su mente, especialmente hacia él. Así que se paró silencioso con el teléfono en su mano. Pero nunca espero que Rukia de repente se pusiera atras de él de forma sigilosa para presionar el botón del 'altavoz' en la base del teléfono. "¡Hey!" le gritó a ella, olvidándose totalmente de ser cuidadoso.

_"¿Kurosaki-kun?"_

"Ah, lo siento, Inoue; ¿decías?" Ichigo rápidamente replicó lanzándole miradas asesinas a la enana. Pero ella inmediatamente lo ignoró, su atención entera en el teléfono.

_"Ah, sí, bueno…"_

Rukia estaba por explotar. ¡En serio! Sí, sabía que la enfermera era un poco torpe pero ¡porque le tomaba una eternidad para hablar! Sin mencionar que sonaba como si se estuviera… ¿sonrojando?

_"Eto..."_

"OH—"

Ichigo velozmente saltó hacia delante para evitar que Rukia hablara tomando su barbilla pero perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directo al suelo. Ambos cayeron junto al teléfono. Ichigo fue capaz de rápidamente girar su cuerpo para que así su espalda aterrizara primero en el piso, pero después se le fue el aire cuando el cuerpo de Rukia cayó encima suyo.

_"¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?"_ Orihime gritó desde le teléfono que cayó directo en la cabeza de él.

Antes de responder, Ichigo bajo la mirada para ver a Rukia fulminándolo con la suya encima de su pecho. Sabía que ella podría estarle pateando y gritando justo ahora si él no hubiera mantenido su mano alrededor de su boca. Así que en lugar de eso, ella lo veía con la mirada más fría, una promesa de matarlo una vez que él la dejara ir.

Ichigo contestó con su propia mirada desafiante, diciéndole que era su culpa en primer lugar. "Ah, wa li," Ichigo le gimió a Orihime, "Sólo tire algo."

_"¡Oh! Bien, mientras no estés lastimado."_

El ceño fruncido de Rukia se pronunció más. ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SONABA TAN ALIVIADA! Diablos, si ese bombón(*N/T)) de grandes pechos pudiera ver en que _clase_ de situación Ichigo se encontraba en ese momento, dudaba que ella sonora tan feliz ahora. Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento.

Ichigo, quien había estado mirando a Rukia todo el tiempo, alzó una inquisitiva ceja cuando sintió sus labios curvarse hacia una sonrisa contra su mano. _¿Qué está planeando esta perra ahora?_ "Inoue, ¿podrías por favor apurarte y decirme para qué me llamaste? Estoy bastante ocupado ahorita."

_"Oh, ¿lo estás? Pero es verano."_

¡Ella sonaba decepcionada!

¡Otro punto para Rukia! Espera un segundo…¡¿qué?!

Ichigo suspiró. "Inoue…" se quejó, mostrando su obvia impaciencia.

_"¡Ah, lo siento! OK, bueno sólo me, um, preguntaba si tú… ¡si tenías algún plan especial para este verano!"_ finalmente preguntó, _"Estaba planeando ir a Okinawa y quería saber ¡si te gustaría venir conmigo!"_

Ambos, Ichigo y Rukia, estaban muy quietos, registrando sus palabras en sus cerebros.

¿Okinawa?

¿Juntos?

1 + 1 = ¡2!

"Um, Inoue," Ichigo murmuró, "Eso—"

_"¡E-estaba planeando en invitar a Sado-kun e Ishida-kun también!"_ Rápidamente agregó, pero esta vez su voz titubeó un poco. _"¡Podría ser una reunión entre nosotros cuatro!"_

Ichigo suspiró. _Esto se está poniendo extraño, rápido,_ pensó para sí mismo. De pronto se sintió realmente incómodo cuando toda su energía se drenó de él. _Esto_ era lo que Inoue le hacía: aun con su eterna sonrisa, ella siempre lo hacía sentir quemado y exhausto. Inconscientemente deslizó su mano fuera de la barbilla de Rukia y dejó caer su cabeza en el alfombrado piso. "Lo siento Inoue, pero tengo planes."

Rukia, quien estaba demasiado ocupada pensando sobre _exactamente_ que podría estar planeando Orihime con su tan llamado viaje de reunión con Ichigo, se sorprendió cuando Ichigo repentinamente anunció que ya tenía planes.

_"Ah—oh, ¿en serio?"_ Inoue balbuceó.

"Sí," Ichigo suspiró, "Así que puedes ir a Okinawa con Chad e Ishida sin mí. Además, no haría mucho ahí de cualquier forma."

_"¡P-p-pero! Kuro—"_

"Te veré cuando acaben las vacaciones," Ichigo interrumpió antes de estirarse con su lánguida mano para apagar el teléfono, sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar el resto del razonamiento de Orihime. Cuando el teléfono finalmente se apagó, la casa se volvió mortalmente silenciosa, ninguno de los dos ocupantes del lugar molestándose por moverse o respirar.

Ichigo, realmente nunca apreciando esos momentos de silencio con Rukia (desde que creció en una casa ruidosa para empezar y además ha tenido esa clase de 'relación' con Rukia desde un inicio), dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volteó a verla. "¿Qué?" gruñó.

Rukia, quien lo ha estado mirando todo el tiempo, frunció el ceño. "No sabía que ya tenía planes para el verano."

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Idiota, sólo lo dije para zafarme de los 'planes vacacionales' de Inoue."

Esta vez Rukia alzó una ceja. "Lo estás haciendo sonar como—"

"¿Cómo que estoy tratando de evitarla?" Ichigo terminó su pregunta antes de asentir. "Sí, lo estoy."

"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no son amigos?" Rukia no sabía por qué de pronto estaba defendiendo a la castaña…pero demonios; ¡ella ni siquiera sabía por qué odiaba a esa persona en primer lugar!

"Bueno," Ichigo gimió, "Solía gustarle a ella de regreso en la preparatoria—no me des esa mirada," la vio molesto después de recibir una mirada de '¿a-quién-le-gustaría-un-idiota-como-tú?'. "Ni siquiera sé por qué le gustaba yo de todos los chicos en la escuela. Pero la cosa es que, yo no la veía como nada más que una amiga…bueno, para ser más exactos, nada más allá de una _compañera de clase_. Pero ella continuó siguiéndome a mí y a mis amigos tanto que para cuando nos graduamos ella naturalmente se había vuelto parte de nuestro grupo," se encogió ante el recuerdo.

Cuando Ichigo pausó para aclarar sus pensamientos, Rukia trató de imaginarse lo que Ichigo le dijo. Y sí, podía ver a Inoue-sensei persiguiendo a Ichigo. "¿Alguna vez se te confesó? Digo, ¿cómo supiste que le gustabas?"

"Bueno, sólo un mes antes de nuestra graduación ella me llevó a la parte trasera de la escuela y se me confesó, pidiéndome que saliera con ella." Ichigo y Rukia no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño, aunque ambos lo dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para que la otra persona no pudiera verlo, "Por supuesto la rechacé, y después me enteré de que no sólo le gustaba, si no que literalmente me _amaba._"

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír complacida cuando Ichigo dijo la última parte como si supiera amarga en su boca.

"Desde entonces se obsesionó más conmigo hasta el punto en que realmente quería llamar a los policías. Pero," suspiró, "Ella era una buena amiga así que sólo pretendí que eso nunca me molestó. Pero de hecho, me molesta."

"'¿'Molesta'? ¿Cómo en presente?" Rukia preguntó.

"No estoy muy seguro acerca de eso pero de acuerdo a Ishida podría ser posible", Ichigo suspiró.

Rukia fulminó con la mirada al ahora silencioso, teléfono. "Perra loca," murmuró, pero Ichigo fue capaz de escucharlo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada," replicó velozmente ella, descansando su cabeza debajo de su barbilla para continuar con su competencia de miradas asesinas con el teléfono, imaginando que era la enfermera de grandes pechos que realmente nunca le agradó en general. Y en la mente de Rukia ella estaba ganando, con imágenes de Orihime siendo ahogada silenciosamente con el cable del teléfono.

Ichigo picó su mejilla, tratando de ganar su atención. "Hey enana, sé que dijiste 'perra loca'. Ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué?"

Rukia hizo un puchero, sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. "No me agrada."

"¿Por qué?"

Rukia finalmente lo miró, pero sus ojos lo estaban criticando. "Tú de todas las personas deberías de conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella también me molesta y nunca puedo decir qué está pasando por esa cabeza de pollo de ella."

Ichigo rió entre dientes. "¿Eso es todo?"

"…" Rukia volteó a otro lado, sintiendo su cara calentarse de repente, "…No…" murmuró.

"Ah, ¿está celosa la princesa enana?" Ichigo molestó cuando ella no contestó.

"Psh, como si me fuera a poner celosa por alguien como tú," ella se burló.

"Quién dijo que era sobre mí," Ichigo sonrió satisfecho, ganándose una mirada asesina de la enana, "Bueno, ¿te importaría quitarte de mí ahora?" Mi piernas están empezándose a acalambrar."

Rukia bajó la vista para observar las piernas de él en una posición extraña y obviamente acalambrándose, antes de levantarse.

Una vez que estuvo lejos, Ichigo se paró y caminó de regreso a la mesa para continuar con su desayuno que ya estaba frío. Miró a Rukia, quien ya estaba sentada, y preguntó lo que había estado en su mente por algún tiempo. "¿Así qué cuáles son tus planes para el verano?"

Rukia, quien tenía sus palillos a medio camino hacia su boca, se congeló mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

"Tus vacaciones de verano," él articulo cada palabra como si le estuviera hablando a un anciano, "¿Algún plan?"

Rukia rápidamente lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. "Para tu información, no, no tengo planes para las vacaciones."

Ichigo gimió sobándose su magullada pierna. "¿Qué hay de familiares o amigos?"

Rukia se encogió de hombros. "Nii-sama se va ir a E.U. así que no hay razón para visitar su casa. Y casi todos mis amigos tienen torneos deportivos así que tampoco va a pasar mucho con ellos."

Ichigo asintió, tomando en cuenta que ella parecía completamente _libre_ durante las vacaciones.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" ella preguntó, "Ya sé que le dijiste a Inoue-sensei que sí tenías pero no especificaste."

Ichigo gruñó. "Bueno se supone que visitaré a mi familia en Tokio pero eso significaría que tengo que encontrarme con mi viejo, así que no, no iré a ningún lugar cerca de ahí."

Rukia rió quedamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Es del tipo de avergonzarte o pegarte?"

"Ambas," Ichigo gimió, frotándose la cara tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su padre, "Y tú no lo quieres conoces, nunca."

Rukia sonrió ampliamente pero asintió.

Ichigo asintió de regreso antes de continuar donde había parado. "Actualmente estaba planeando en visitar la casa de verano que mi madre solía poseer antes de fallecer" anunció, "Está localizada en una playa privada a tan sólo dos horas de aquí en carro."

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron antes las noticias.

¿Casa de verano?

¿Playa privada?

Ichigo sonrió divertido leyendo el interés repentino en sus ojos. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"¡Sí!" Rukia replicó bastante rápido, "Quiero decir, ¿puedo?"

Ichigo asintió. "No veo porque no. Si te dejo aquí mi familia de pronto puede venir, dejándote en una situación estrecha. Y además, cuando me volví lo suficientemente grande la casa de playa se me heredó así que prácticamente soy el dueño de ese lugar ahora."

"¡¿En serio?!" Rukia sonrió ampliamente como un niño al que le dieron una pieza de caramelo gigante sin siquiera tener que preguntarle a sus padres por uno, "¿Entonces nos podemos ir?"

Ichigo miró hacia el reloj. "Nos podemos ir tan pronto como hoy si tú quieres—"

"¡APRESÚRATE Y EMPACA!" Rukia le gritó corriendo hacia su cuarto para empacar para la larga estadía en la playa privada.

Ichigo, quien ahora estaba solo en la mesa de la cocina, estaba aún un poco sorprendido cuando la enana abruptamente salió corriendo como si el apartamento estuviera en llamas. Cuando sus sentidos regresaron sonrió divertido mientras recogía los platos para limpiarlos antes de irse en unas muy necesitadas vacaciones.

"¡Ichigo! ¡Apresúrate!" Rukia le gritó desde su habitación, dándose cuenta de que estaba lavando los platos cuando escuchó el agua correr.

"Está bien, está bien," Ichigo le gritó de regreso, "¡Tranquilízate! ¡No es como que la playa se vaya a ir a algún lado!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Ya casi han sido diez años desde la última vez que fui a la playa así que este es un momento muy feliz para mí!" ella se defendió.

Ichigo lentamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de ella y se recargó en la puerta abierta para observarla empacar. "No tienes porque llevar todas esas cosas," señaló su cama que estaba llena con un montón de objetos innecesarios tales como sus juguetes de Chappy, sandalias de Chappy, libros para colorear de Chappy, portalápiz de Chappy, barniz para uñas de Chappy—¡¡cualquier cosa relacionada con Chappy NO era necesaria!!

Rukia, quien estaba hurgando por su closet, miró hacia su cama y frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no sé lo que hay ahí, así—"

"Puedes usar el cuarto de mis hermanas que ya tiene una cama y sábanas," Ichigo trató de explicarle la casa para ayudarla a descifrar lo que podría y no podría necesitar, "También hay una tonelada de toallas así que no te lleves esas. Tazas, platos, etc. también están ahí así que no hay necesidad de llevar esos tampoco. Podemos ir a la tienda que está cerca del lugar para comprar algo de comida y otras cosas esenciales si no están en la casa."

Rukia asintió. "Supongo que eso significa que sólo necesito llevar ropa y bloqueador solar." Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de llevar tan poco. "¿Estás seguro de que no necesito empacar algo más?" ella lo miró.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No es como que nos estemos mudando allá. Nos quedaremos a lo mucho por dos semanas así que sólo trae ropa extra, talvez un libro o dos para leer, pero de ahí en fuera realmente no hay necesidad de llevar tantas cosas."

Rukia hizo un puchero, todavía pensando que estaba olvidando algo, pero reluctante asintió.

Satisfecho, Ichigo se fue a su cuarto a empezar a empacar sus cosas también. Mientras tomaba la pequeña mochila de lona de su closet, ojeó los papeles que tenía que calificar sobre su escritorio. Observó fijamente el montón por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia allí para organizarlos y meterlos en otra mochila que estaba planeando llevar con él.

¿Quién dijo que no puedes hacer trabajo en las vacaciones?

…Diablos, necesitaba una vida.

---

Urahara sonrió dejando salir un largo, aliviante suspiro.

El día estaba yendo realmente bien.

¡Especialmente con un aire acondicionado recién instalado!

Ahora su pequeña tienda estaba ganando la pelea contra el fogoso verano mientras el frío aire lo rodeaba. "Ahhhh, esto es realmente bueno."

"Si no apagas esa cosa de vez en cuando se va a descomponer de nuevo."

Urahara se giró para ver a Yoruichi entrando al cuarto, usando un atuendo muy revelador: un par de shorts cortos que apenas llegaban una pulgada debajo de su cadera y un simple bra deportivo arriba.

"¡Kya! ¿Qué estás usando Yoruichi-chan?" Urahara escondió su ruborizada cara y volteó a otro lado, chillando como una tímida niña. "¡Eres una pervertida!"

Yoruichi volteó los ojos. "No actúes como una tímida virgen. Ambos sabemos cuánto ha pasado desde que perdiste _eso_."

Urahara le dio una gran sonrisa sin evidencia alguna de un sonrojo en su rostro. "Touché, mi amor."

_¡Ding!_

"¡Iratshaimasen!" Urahara gritó una bienvenida al sonido de la campana tocando cuando la puerta frontal se abrió y entró un cliente. "Ara, ¿qué podría hacer hoy por ti Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo miró de ida y regreso entre las dos personas ocupando el cuarto y gimió. "¿No podrías ser más cuidadosa? ¿Qué hay si alguien entra y te ve así?" preguntó directamente a la mujer.

Yoruichi sonrió. "Ah, gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ichigo. Pero soy lo suficientemente grande para usar lo que sea que quiera así que no me molestes."

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran, ¿he?" Él caminó hacia Urahara y extendió su mano. "Como sea, necesito que me prestes tu carro por dos semanas."

"Ara, tan directo al punto," él soltó una risita tonta, "Me gusta ser el frágil en una relación."

"Por supuesto que te gusta," Yoruichi le sonrió ampliamente.

"Cuando van a crecer ustedes dos," Ichigo se quejó, "¿Me vas a dar el carro o no? Sé que ni siquiera manejas la cosa así que no debería haber problema."

Urahara lo vio con una sonrisa maligna. "¿Y qué estás planeando hacer con el carro? ¿Planeas llevar a una pequeña e inocente niña a una cita?"

Ichigo le arqueó una inquisitiva ceja. "¿Qué?" preguntó totalmente confundido por el travieso tono del hombre. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ya, deja de actuar todo tímido, Kurosaki-kun. Todos sabemos quien se ha estado quedando en tu casa desde el mes pasado. ¿O debería decir cierta _alumna_?" él enfatizó.

Ichigo visiblemente se puso tensó. "¿C-cómo sabes sobre eso, Urahara?"

El dueño de la tienda rió tontamente ante su expresión de 'asombro'. "Dios, Kurosaki-kun, ¿has olvidado de quien soy buen amigo?"

Ichigo no dijo nada pero sacudió su cabeza. ¿De _quien_ es amigo? Porque, ¡eso podría ir desde su loco padre hasta personas que nunca conoció antes!

Yoruichi, molesta por el lento proceso mental del chico, cacheteó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Tú idiota. ¡Él está hablando de mí! ¡Tu casera!"

"Oh, tú," Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada, sobándose la parte adolorida de su cabeza. "Bien, no hubiera sido un problema si tan sólo hubieras dejado a Rukia mudarse contigo," él la miró molesto, "Nunca estás ahí de cualquier manera. Siempre estás aquí."

Yoruichi sonrió de lado. "Lo siento, pero mis gatos no hubieran apreciado el nuevo intruso. Lo cual me recuerda," se estiro hacia atrás de la puerta y sacó un pequeño montón de correo, "Aquí está su correo semanal."

"Gracias," Ichigo gimió. Desde que Rukia no podía enlistar que estaban viviendo juntos, Yoruichi le permitió a Rukia usar su dirección como su nueva dirección, aunque ni siquiera viven juntas. Sólo era para ocultar la verdad ante la escuela.

"No puedo esperar para ver como termina esto," Urahara sonrió ampliamente.

Ichigo suspiró cuando se dio cuenta lo que eso podría conllevar. Si Urahara supiera sobre ese 'jugoso' detalle entonces él tan sólo… rápida mente fulminó con la mirada al hombre mayor y bufó, "Más te vale no decirle a nadie o si no yo—"

"Ah, ¿matarme?" Urahara interrumpió con una mirada divertida. "Ya deberías de saber a estas alturas que tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo. Las he estado escuchando desde que eras pequeño y nunca me asustaron."

"Cierto," Ichigo sonrió con sorna, "Pero no iba a decir eso."

La diversión de Urahara lentamente desapareció. _Él no podría estar hablando sobre…_

"Estaba planeando en quitarte tu precioso sombrero y dárselo al estúpido pájaro de Chad para que pudiera hacer un nido de él y cagarse en él—"

"¡NNNOOOOO!!!!!" Urahara lloró, de repente arrodillándose frente Ichigo jalando sus brazos, rogando por piedad, "¡Prometo que no le diré a ni una sola alma, Kurosaki-kun!"

Yoruichi volteó sus ojos. "Realmente sabes como ir directo a las 'bolas'."

Ichigo asintió. "Ahora que ya aclaramos eso—" él extendió su mano, "—dame las llaves del carro."

"Aquí," Urahara rápidamente le entregó las llaves, ahora conociendo el gran poder que tenía Ichigo sobre su cabeza, literalmente.

Ichigo abruptamente tomó las llaves. "Gracias. Te lo regreso en unas cuantas semanas." Velozmente se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero tan pronto su mano la alcanzó, Yoruichi repentinamente le habló. "¡Buena suerte con el acostón!"

Ichigo se giró bruscamente, su cara completamente roja. "¡¿Q-qu-qué carajo?!"

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente palmeando a Urahara en la cabeza, quien seguía llorando. "Tú me escuchaste. Sé a donde planeas ir con tu pequeña alumna. Puede ser que sea mal visto pero creo que es un poco cachondo."

Urahara de pronto saltó a sus pies, sintiéndose mejor. "Sin mencionar que es uno de nuestros juegos favoritos de rol en el cuarto."

"¡Eugh! ¡Tienen que guardarse ese tipo de cosas para ustedes!" Ichigo gritó, el rojo extendiéndose hacia su cuello.

Yoruichi sonrió con sorna. "Bien lo haremos pero eso no quiere decir que no nos tomamos seriamente lo de tu acostón."

"¡Ustedes idiotas, eso no tiene nada que ver con que Rukia vaya a ir conmigo!" Ichigo les soltó.

"Ah, ¡así que admites que iras con ella!" Urahara sonrió complacido.

"Yo—ustedes—¡JODANSE!" Ichigo les gritó antes de salir velozmente de la tienda.

Urahara sonrió a lo grande mientras veía a Yoruichi. "Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que hablamos seriamente por una vez."

Yoruichi rió entre dientes, "Está muy inconsciente de sus propios sentimientos. Y pasará un rato antes de que la convenza de unírsele en la cama."

Urahara asintió, abanicándose a sí mismo aún a pesar de que el aire acondicionado se encontraba funcionando detrás de él. "Realmente debería actualizar a Kurosaki-san sobre este nuevo desarrollo. Estoy seguro que le gustaría saber que su hijo se va a convertir en un hombre pronto."

"Pero prometiste que nunca le dirías a nadie acerca de él y Kuchiki viviendo juntos," Yoruichi sonrió con malicia, "¿O ya olvidaste la amenaza de destrucción de tu precioso sombrero?"

Urahara sonrió en demasía. "Cierto…pero tú no hiciste tal promesa, ¿o sí querida?"

Yoruichi sonrió de regreso. "Eso estaba pensando exactamente."

---

Ichigo suspiró mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y accesaba a la vía libre. El día empezó estupendo pero Urahara y Yoruichi tenían que abrir sus grandes bocas para hacerle las cosas complicadas.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ichigo vio a su lado antes de regresar su vista rápidamente al camino frente a él. "Ah, no te preocupes por eso."

Rukia, quien se encontraba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, alzó una ceja. "Pero has estado suspirando todo el tiempo desde que regresaste de con Urahara. ¿Hizo algo estúpido de nuevo?"

"Podrías decir eso," Ichigo asintió pisando el acelerador un poco más.

Rukia sonrió considerablemente. "Bueno, sabes que tan sólo es un viejo tendero pervertido así que sólo ignóralo."

_Mientras tanto…_

_En alguna parte en la tienda, Urahara estornudó fuertemente._

Ichigo sonrió poco. "Sí, tienes razón."

_Mientras tanto…parte II_

_Otro estornudo se le escapó, esta vez ganándose una mirada extraña de Yoruichi. Se limpió su congestionada nariz y encogió los hombros. "¿Alergias?"_

_Pero la mujer sacudió su cabeza. "Más como que alguien está hablando mierda sobre ti…como siempre."_

"Como sea, dime como es ese lugar," Rukia preguntó, recargándose confortablemente en su asiento.

Ichigo asintió pero mantuvo su vista en frente todo el tiempo. "Como dije, es una playa privada que mi madre heredó de sus abuelos. Y aparentemente se me heredó una vez tuve la edad suficiente. Está a menos de media milla de la playa pública y el pueblo principal. La casa sólo tiene un piso, pero es espaciosa con un gran patio afuera y tres recámaras: una que usaban mis papás, otra para mí y la otra para que mis hermanas la usaran. Tú usarás la de ellas."

Rukia miró afuera de la ventana tratando de imaginarse el lugar. "¿Tú y tu familia vistan este lugar seguido?"

"Solíamos," Ichigo replicó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, "Cada verano íbamos ahí pero cuando mi mamá murió esa tradición murió con ella de cierta forma."

"Oh, lo siento," ella susurró.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "Nah, no te preocupes mucho por eso. Mi papá solía llevar a mis hermanas ahí después del incidente, pero no tan seguido como acostumbraban. Y básicamente soy el único que ya no va ahí, aún a pesar de que el lugar me pertenece."

Rukia asintió. "Ya veo. Bueno, puedo entender por qué ya no quieres ir especialmente con todos los recuerdos."

"Es bueno saber que hay alguien que puede ver las cosas dese mi punto de vista," Ichigo sonrió complacido.

"¿Pero por qué decidiste ir tan de repente ahora?"

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Tan sólo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco y pensé que sería mejor en la playa." Miró hacia Rukia para verla tratando de cubrir un bostezo con su mano. "¿Por qué no cierras los ojos por un rato? Aún nos falta más de una hora y media antes de que lleguemos."

"No, estoy bien," ella bostezó de nuevo.

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "No te ves 'bien' para mí."

"Cállate," ella frunció el ceño.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Terca como siempre," murmuró.

Rukia trató de ahogar cada uno de sus bostezos mientras platicaba con Ichigo sobre la escuela, la renta del apartamento, que tan malo era Ichigo como conductor, lo increíblemente baja que ella era (por supuesto que para entonces se encontraban gritando y discutiendo en lugar de hablar) y la posibilidad de que ellos viviendo juntos, se revelara.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes mucho acerca de eso," Ichigo gimió, "No nos van a atrapar."

"¿Pero y si lo hacen?" Rukia frunció el ceño. "Mis amigos me han estado molestando sin parar acerca de visitar mi nuevo lugar y se me están acabando las excusas."

"Pensé que en la que a tu _compañera de cuarto_ no le gustan las visitas no invitadas era una bastante buena. Yoruichi es realmente así."

Rukia suspiró. "Pero ya no se la están tragando ahora. Ellos quieren que los invite cuando _ella_ no está."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Esos amigos tuyos son bastantes persistentes."

"Sí, y extremadamente sobre protectores de mí," Rukia agregó.

"Eso no es malo," Ichigo medio le sonrió.

Rukia lo volteó a ver y sonrió. "No, supongo que no. Pero lo es cuando están tratando de ir a _nuestro_ lugar."

Ichigo rió. "No te preocupes. Mientras seamos cuidadosos no seremos atrapados."

Rukia asintió viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, los árboles y pueblos pasándolos como imágenes borrosas. Antes de que lo supiera, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, Ichigo, con sus ojos todavía sobre la carretera, trató de alcanzar la botella de agua cerca del asiento del acompañante. "Hey, podrías pasarme esa—" Ichigo rápidamente giró la cabeza pero paró cuando vio la cabeza de Rukia descansando sobre la ventana del carro, ojos cerrados y pecho subiendo y bajando en un patrón lento. Tuvo que ir entre Rukia y el camino varias veces para registrar completamente que ella estaba dormida. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido y sacudir su cabeza. "Te lo dije, estabas cansada."

---

_Rukia rió tontamente corriendo a través de la playa, sus pequeños pies salpicando en el agua con cada paso que daba._

_"¡Rukia! ¡No te vayas muy lejos!"_

_La pequeña niña de cabello azabache se giró para mover sus brazos. "¡Onee-san! ¡Nii-sama! ¡Apúrense!" gritó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Estaba corriendo de espaldas cuando de pronto pisó una piedra resbaladiza, causándole perder el equilibrio y caer. "¡AHH!"_

_"¡RUKIA!"_

_Pero antes de que la pequeña niña cayera al helada agua, un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron y halaron para que recuperara el equilibrio. Rukia alzó la vista y sonrió. "¡Nii-sama! ¡Me salvaste!"_

_Byakuya suspiró arrodillándose junto a ella. "Rukia, tu hermana te dijo que no corrieras lejos de nosotros. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubieras mojado tu nuevo vestido."_

_"Gomen," Rukia sonrió antes de voltearse hacia su hermana, "¡Onee-san! Estoy bien—" _

_Las palabras de Rukia se cortaron abruptamente cuando su hermana, quien corría hacia ellos, lentamente empezó a tambalearse y a toser realmente fuerte, deteniéndose por completo. Entonces, su cuerpo de pronto se volvió ligero y ella comenzó a caer hacia el suelo como una muñeca sin vida. Justo como Byakuya había echo para salvar a Rukia, se apresuró y velozmente cogió a su esposa antes de que pudiera golpear la arena._

_Pero la pequeña Rukia fue incapaz de siquiera mover un dedo cuando vio la expresión fantasmal de su hermana. Sintió lágrimas impactándose de sus ojos como las olas detrás de ella. "¡HISANA NEE-SAN!" lloró con toda su fuerza._

_Su hermana y su cuñado estaban a unos cuantos pies en frente de ella pero ella no podía reunir la energía para alcanzarlos. En vez de eso, se quedó parada en su lugar y lloró fuertemente, limpiando las incesantes lágrimas con la parte posterior de sus pequeñas manos. Podía sentir la atmósfera mortal rodeando sus, alguna vez, relajantes vacaciones._

_"Rukia…"_

_Ella continuó llorando pero nadie le prestaba atención._

_"Hey Rukia..."_

_Ella apenas podía distinguir la imagen de Byakuya llamando a una ambulancia mientras cargaba cuidadosamente a su inconsciente esposa, su usualmente calmado ser, desaparecido._

_"Rukia…Rukia…_¡Rukia!"

Rukia saltó despertándose encontrándose cara a cara con Ichigo. "¿Q-qué?" ella jadeó, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un paso inhumano.

Las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron mientras la veía tratando de ganar control de su respiración. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Tan sólo segundos antes se empezó a asustar cuando escuchó a Rukia gemir a su lado como si estuviera en dolor. Así que inmediatamente inició a despertarla y se puso más persistente cuando ella repentinamente chilló 'Hisana nee-san.'

Rukia lentamente asintió, tomando un profundo respiro antes de contestar. "Sí, sólo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo."

"No creo que este haya sido un mal sueño común," dijo él antes de estirarse para limpiar un poco de sudor de su frente.

Rukia volteó a otro lado. "Estoy bien, de verdad."

"¿Estás segura?" él preguntó.

"Sí," ella asintió, "Yo sólo—" su voz se trabó de nuevo en su garganta cuando alzó la visto y vio lo que había afuera de la ventana.

Inmediatamente notando el cambio en su expresión, Ichigo sonrió. "Estamos aquí."

Olvidándose de la pesadilla que acaba de tener, Rukia velozmente se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del carro, dirigiéndose al vasto océano. Se quitó los zapatos y pisó en la tibia arena, moviendo sus pulgares en ella antes de correr hacia el agua, chillando como una niña mientras salpicaba a su alrededor.

Ichigo salió del carro de Urahara y se apoyó sobre el techo, sonriendo mientras observaba a Rukia jugar a la orilla de la playa. _Aún es una niña pequeña…_ pensó.

"¡ICHIGO!"

Alzó la vista y saludó de regreso a Rukia quien lo estaba saludando.

"¡ICHIGO! ¡Apresúrate!" ella rió en lo que continuaba salpicando a su alrededor.

Sin ser capaz de contenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo, Ichigo se sacó los zapatos al lado de los de Rukia y velozmente corrió hacia ella. Una vez que llegó ahí, pateó hacia el agua, roseando a Rukia con el agua salada del océano. Rukia chilló antes de atacarlo de la misma manera.

Tal vez ambos eran pequeños niños que sólo necesitaban recuerdos más felices en la playa.

---

"¿Qué más necesitamos?"

Rukia miró la lista y frunció el ceño. "Aún necesitamos shampoo y acondicionador. Tan sólo trajiste lo suficiente para que nos alcance unos cuantos días."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Genial, mas dinero fuera de mi cartera."

"Deja de quejarte," Rukia le dio un codazo en los riñones.

Ichigo aulló en dolor, casi tirando todas las bolsas que estaba cargando de regreso a casa del supermercado en el que estaban.

Después de jugar un rato en el agua, finalmente fueron (más como Ichigo jalando a una reluctante Rukia) hacia la casa de una sola planta que se hallaba unas cuantas yardas de la playa, la cual estaba rodeada por altos árboles para darle la privacidad que venía con el título 'playa privada'. Después de acomodarse, empezaron a hacer una lista de cosas que necesitarían para sobrevivir, especialmente comida. Caminaron hacia el pueblo más cercano donde compraron cosas desde ingredientes hasta DVDs y trajes de baño. Para cuando todo estuvo terminado, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, señalando el cercano final del día.

Las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron en duda mientras abría una de las bolsas y se asomaba en ella para ver fijamente algunos de los vegetales de apariencia extraña que ella había comprado. "¿Exactamente qué planeas hacer? No creo haber visto estas cosas antes."

"Haces demasiadas preguntas," Rukia se mofó, "Sé lo que estoy haciendo así que deja de quejarte."

"¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Todo lo que haces es sospechoso—," Ichigo murmuró pero Rukia escuchó su comentario y rápidamente le dio un pisotón. "¡OW! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, enana!"

"Hmph, te lo mereces y lo sabes," se cruzó de brazos y continuó delante de Ichigo.

El pelinaranjo frunció el ceño molesto, masajeando su pie del inmenso dolor. Estaba usando un par de sandalias así que las sandalias de Rukia fueron mucho más dolorosas que en los días en que usaba tenis. Murmurando tantas maldiciones como sabía, Ichigo siguió a Rukia mientras salían del pueblo y la playa se hacía visible de nuevo.

Rukia inmediatamente sonrió ante la vista.

Ichigo, viendo el cambio en su expresión de nuevo, alzó una ceja. "¿Qué hay contigo y la playa de cualquier manera? Tan sólo verla te hace sonreír como un tétrico niño pequeño."

Rukia ignoró su último comentario y decidió contestar su pregunta con una sonrisa. "Como dije hoy más temprano: no he venido a la playa en más de diez años. Tan sólo verla me hace sentir…no lo sé, tan libre."

"Realmente pienso que estás loca ahora. ¿Cómo la playa puede cambiar la actitud de alguien tan rápido, aún a pesar de que no la hayan visto en diez años?" Ichigo bufó, "¿Ver la foto de una playa basta para ponerte en el modo feliz? Porque si lo hace, tendré que cargar una conmigo todo el tiempo."

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Realmente necesitas hacer algo con esa estupidez tuya."

Ichigo sonrió con sorna. "¿Quién es estúpido? Sólo estoy diciendo que es bueno empezarte a ver actuar de acuerdo a la edad que tu altura implica—¡OW! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!" gritó después de que Rukia le diera otro pistón, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

"¡Entonces deja de comentar acerca de mi estatura!" ella gritó.

Ichigo estaba a punto de replicando cuando _lo_ golpeó.

Rukia retrocedió cuando vio la petulante mirada en su rostro. "¿Qué?" preguntó lentamente empezándose a sentir incómoda.

"Che," Ichigo sonrió complacido, "Así que ESTAS conciente sobre tu estatura."

La cara de Rukia se puso roja. "¡N-no lo estoy! ¡Estoy bien como soy!"

"De seguro lo estas," él dijo sarcásticamente, "Sólo me pegas cuando comento acerca de tu estatura porque quieres estirar tus zapatos nuevos."

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¡Estoy segura que estás conciente de ese cegador color de cabello tuyo!"

"¿Esto?" señaló la mata arriba de su cabeza. "Por favor, realmente me importa un carajo."

Rukia sintió humo saliendo de sus orejas. "¡CÁLLATE!" gritó antes de dirigirse fúrica a la casa de nuevo. Podía escuchar a Ichigo riéndose detrás de ella mientras la seguía. No lo paró y la estaba irritando más y más con cada segundo pasante que una vez que alcanzó la puerta frontal del patio de la casa, Rukia tomó una de sus sandalias y la arrojó a la cara de Ichigo antes de retirarse a la casa.

"¡EUGH!" después de ser golpeado directo en la cara, Ichigo se cayó con todas las bolsas en sus manos. Estuvo en su trasero, sobándose su magullada mandíbula mientras veía a Rukia desaparecer en la casa. "Maldita perra," gruñó. _¿Dónde aprendió a lanzar así de duro?_

"¡ICHIGO! ¡APURATE!" Rukia gritó a través de la puerta abierta.

"Esta bien, esta bien," gimió, lentamente recogiendo todas las bolsas que había tirado, dirigiéndose adentro. Se fue a la cocina y puso las bolsas en el contador.

Rukia rápidamente se dirigió al contador y comenzó a hurgar por las cosas que acababan de comprar. "Aquí," le dio pasó algunas cosas a Ichigo, "Lleva éstos al baño…y éstos son tuyos…necesito éstos…" murmuró organizando todo.

Ichigo reluctantemente la obedeció como un perro leal, tomando esto ahí, aquello allá, lo otro por aquí y así. Ya había recibido bastantes moretones de ella por hoy así que no había forma en que la fuera a molestar más para obtener otro.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, vio a Rukia lavándose las manos en el fregadero, preparándose para hacer la cena. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

Rukia sonrió. "Sólo cómete lo que sea que te haga."

Ichigo arqueó una ceja sospechoso. "Mientras no sea venenoso."

Rukia volteó los ojos tomando una gran hoya del gabinete. Ambos sabían que Ichigo no hablaba en serio. Después de todo, sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado inmensamente después de que empezó a vivir con él. Actualmente había estado preparando muchas de sus comidas, dándole a Ichigo más tiempo para enfocarse en su trabajo.

"Voy a tomar una ducha," él dijo, "Llámame si necesitas algo."

"'Ta bien," le contestó mientras Ichigo caminaba por el pasillo.

Minutos pasaron mientras tanto Rukia trabajaba en la cocina. Hacer la cena ya no era un desafío para ella. Pero ella—e Ichigo—aún no podían creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer alimentos comestibles ahora. De regreso cuando él le enseñó por primera vez, incluso el fregadero vomitó todos sus fallidos intentos, incapaz de dejarlos ir por la tubería. Ese fue un día extraño.

_¡Ding dong!_

"¡Hai!" Rukia llamó. Rápidamente apagó la estufa (algo que aprendió hace unas pocas semanas cuando _casi_ quema el apartamento), y se dirigió a la puerta frontal. Quitó los seguros y la abrió. Frente a ella se encontraba una vieja pareja, ambos viéndose sorprendidos al verla a ella en la puerta. "¿Los puedo ayudar?" educadamente preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

"I—uh…um—t-tú—" ellos tartamudearon, abriendo y cerrando sus bocas como peces, "A—ano, ¿está Kurosaki Ichigo a-aquí?" preguntaron.

Justo cuando Rukia estaba por contestar, fue interrumpido por alguien detrás de ella.

"Oi, Rukia ¿ya acabaste la cena?" Ichigo preguntó saliendo del baño y apareciendo detrás de ella. Aún estaba secando su cabello con una toalla usando nada más que un par de boxers y su propia piel. Ichigo vio a Rukia parada en la puerta frontal y frunció el ceño. "¿Vino alguien?" preguntó mientras se dirigía ahí.

Rukia silenciosamente se hizo a un lado mostrándole sus inesperados invitados. "Estas personas te estaban buscando."

Ichigo se paró a su lado y sonrió al ver quien se encontraba a la puerta. "Watanabe-san, tiempo sin vernos." Ichigo se giró hacia Rukia y señaló la vieja pareja. "Estos dos son nuestros vecinos. Han estado viviendo aquí desde que recuerdo y han cuidado de esta casa cuando mi familia está lejos."

Rukia asintió y se inclinó hacia la pareja. "Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia. Es un placer conocerlos."

La pareja fue sacada de su asombro y regresaron la reverencia. "Ah, buenas tardes. Perdón si te asustamos."

"No, no del todo," Rukia sacudió su cabeza y mantuvo su dulce sonrisa. "Supongo que se podía esperar cuando un extraño abre la puerta de la casa de tu amigo."

El viejo hombre le sonrió de regreso. "Bien, sólo vinimos para ver a Ichigo-kun desde que no lo hemos visto en años."

"Ah," Ichigo asintió, "Ya casi son diez años desde la última vez que vine aquí."

La esposa sonrió y extendió la pequeña caja que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos. "Recuerdo como solía gustarte mi mochi casero así que traje un poco conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo compartes con tu linda amiga aquí?"

La sonrisa de Rukia creció mientas aceptaba la caja. Sus ojos inmediatamente brillaron. "¡Arigato!"

El hombre viejo vio a su esposa y le sonrió dulcemente. "Bien, querida, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," le sonrió de regreso.

"Oh no, no se tienen que ir ahorita," Rukia dijo, "¿Por qué no entran por un rato? Estoy segura que a Ichigo no le importará."

Ichigo asintió. "Por favor, entren. No los he visto por un mucho tiempo, estaría bien que nos actualizáramos."

El viejo hombre rió a lo bajo. "Hay mucho tiempo para 'actualizarnos' después, Ichigo-kun. Pero llegaste hace poco así que debes de estar cansado. Vendremos después y los dejaremos a ustedes dos tórtolos para ustedes."

"No se tiene que preocupar—" Ichigo paró cuando su cerebro finalmente registro lo que Watanabe-san acababa de decir. Su cara se enrojeció. "¡¿Q-qu-qué?!" Él no tuvo que mirar para saber que Rukia también se estaba sonrojando por sus palabras.

La mujer grande rió tontamente detrás de su mano. "Estoy de acuerdo," dijo de nuevo. Inmediatamente agarró la mano extendida de su esposo y los dos caminaron por el patio hacia su propia casa.

Pero antes de que llegaran muy lejos, Ichigo y Rukia escucharon suspirar al viejo hombre recordando. "Ahhh, ser joven de nuevo," rió entre dientes.

"¡No! Eso no es—" la voz de Ichigo se ahogó cuando sus risas cortaron su explicación.

De repente, ellos pararon antes de dar vuelta en la esquina. El hombre viejo los encaró y gritó, "¡NO OLVIDEN INVITARNOS A LA BODA!"

Ichigo y Rukia observaron incrédulos mientras la vieja pareja desaparecía detrás de la esquina.

Frotándose la cara molesto, Ichigo gimió azotando la puerta, murmurando sobre como todos en su vida estaban locos y ahí afuera para hacerlo miserable.

Rukia esta quieta parada en la puerta con la caja de mochi en mano, viendo fijamente a la ahora cerrada puerta con ojos dilatados. _¡¿Ellos—Ichigo y yo—boda?!_ Su mente empezó a correr con todas las palabras que la pareja Watanabe les lanzó. Y entre más lo pensaba, su cara se ponía más caliente.

Ichigo estaba por dirigirse de regreso a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa cuando notó que Rukia no estaba moviendo ni un músculo. "Oi, ¿enana? ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día o vas a hacer la cena?" Cuando obtuvo respuesta nula, coloco una mano en su hombro y gentilmente la sacudió. "¿Me estás escuchando enana?"

Su sacudida tuvo éxito en sacarla de su trance. "¿Huh?" Rukia abruptamente se giró pero Ichigo estaba parado demasiado cerca porque al siguiente segundo ella chocó contra su pared de músculo. Perdió el equilibrio y estaba cayendo de espaldas.

"¡Rukia" Ichigo velozmente la atrapó por la cintura y la alzó mientras ella se aferraba a sus matizados hombros. La caja de mochi que ella sostenía cayó al piso, su '_clank_' resonando por la casa seguido de un silencio mortuorio.

Rukia, quien había cerrado sus ojos cuando empezó a caer, lentamente los abrió para ver en que clase de posición se encontraba. Y eso sólo hizo que el rojo de su cara se obscureciera varios tonos, el cual ella escondió rápidamente bajando su cabeza. Ella estaba siendo sostenida por el férreo agarre de él en su cintura, levantándola ligeramente hasta que quedó de puntas, mientras sus manos se estaban agarrando de él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¿Estás bien?" Ichigo exhaló. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta se acercó más para ver un rubor en las mejillas de Rukia. "Oi, ¿por qué estás roja enana? ¿Te enfermaste de nuevo?"

Normalmente Rukia hubiera replicado con, ya sea una patada o un puño pero meramente sacudió su cabeza, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en su cara.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Y esta vez su cara se calentó.

El tiempo pasó antes de que Rukia finalmente murmurara. "Ichigo, ¿me podrías bajar?"

Así que este era el punto en el que Ichigo la pondría en sus pies y le haría burla por su incapacidad de pararse correctamente.

Pero…nada sucedió.

En vez de eso, su agarré se apretó.

"Ichigo," la voz de Rukia chilló levemente mientras ella alzaba la vista. Estaba por preguntar qué estaba haciendo pero su respiración se regresó cuando vio la intensidad de sus ojos miel sobre ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, ella tragó pero no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual. Entonces, lo vio acercándose.

Ichigo no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo. Diablos, él no había planeado nada de esto para que sucediera cuando pensó por primera vez en llevar a Rukia a la playa. Pero aquí estaba, sosteniendo a Rukia contra su semi-desnuda figura tan férreamente que ni el aire podía pasar entre ellos. Y tampoco esperaba que ella lo volteara a ver con esos inocentes ojos que estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía. Y ahora, cuando la debería de haber liberado su agarre de ella, su cabeza empezó a moverse por sí sola y se estaba acercando.

Pero lo que era aun más interesante era el hecho de que Rukia no se estaba moviendo.

Sus narices se tocaron y él paró, a penas dos pulgadas de tocar sus dulces labios. "Rukia…" exhaló. Sintió a Rukia temblar contra él cuando su aliento sopló sobre sus labios, calentándolos más mientras ella alzaba su cabeza para cerrar el espacio restante—

"¡Gaugh, sigo sin saber porqué tenía que venir!"

"¡No digas eso! Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí así que vamos a disfrutarlo."

"¡Eso es! Hoy jugaremos con papito mientras corremos por la playa—"

"Cierra tu boca, viejo—"

La oración de Kurosaki Karin se atascó en medio de su garganta cuando abrió la puerta para ver a ningún otro más que a su hermano mayor, usando nada más que un par de boxers, sosteniendo a una joven y atractiva mujer en sus brazos, sus caras meramente unas pulgadas lejos de la otra mientras ellos la veían fijamente a ella con la misma cantidad de asombro en sus ojos.

"Karin-chan, qué está mal—" esta vez Yuzu estuvo impresionada cuando pasó el umbral detrás de su hermana gemela para ver lo que la tenía boquiabierta.

Ichigo podía sentir el sudor formándose en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Debería soltar velozmente a Rukia y tratar de actuar como si nada estuviera pasando pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que si esas dos estaban ahí, entonces seguramente…

"¡Masaki! ¡¡¡Por qué nuestras hijas son tan crueles conmigo!!!" Isshin paró su balbuceó cuando entró a la casa no sólo para ver a sus hijas paradas heladas, pero a su hijo…con una mujer…y sus brazos alrededor de ella… Isshin detuvo su balbuceo ante la imagen, tirando todo el equipaje que estaba cargando debajo de ambos brazos. Entonces, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras chillaba como una pequeña fangirl. "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

N/A: Como esta eso para final? *parpadea parpadea*

Amo a Isshin y su locura así que no estaría bien si no pusiera a este tipo en algún lugar en mi historia. Y en el próximo capítulo hará más cosas para hacer la vida de Ichigo más miserable. Y la parte del _casi_ beso. Jeje, no se los iba a dar tan fácilmente *junten una risa amenazante*

Oh, y para aquellos a los que no les gusta lo que le hice a Inoue (hacerla ver un poco desesperada y estúpida), lo siento. Me gusta la chica pero necesito que se así por ahora. Eso juego un rol más adelante, pero descancen!: le daré un final feliz...o algo asi ^^;

Preview...um, solo imaginen esto: Ichigo avergonzado vs Isshin gritando acerca de nietos (bastante amplio pero dejen correr su imaginaicion!!!)lol

* * *

N/T: *hum, actualmente esa parte, (la de bombón) no supe cual era la mejor traducción. La palabra original es 'bimbo' que se traduce como "mujer joven,guapa y poco inteligente" asi que me puse a pensar cual sería le mejor palabra para eso y termine con "bombón", no se que tan bien este pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en decirmela.

Otra cosa, see, se que me faltan las equivalencias de yardas, millas y etc pero me dio flojera ponerlas -.-

Continuando con mi arranque acerca del manga...ahhh!!!! se dieron cuenta que Ichigo NO fue capaz de ver a Rukia cara a cara??? la unica vez que lo hace, Rukia se da cuenta de que algo anda mal con el y que anda muy mal y casi al instante se voltea...y lo que me dejo mas "intrigada" es cuando Ichigo le dice lo de Inoue que termina con "mas seguro que aqui abajo ¿no?" (ejem, no se si dice eso exactamente ya que el manga lo leo en ingles xD x ke no tengo idea de donde leerlo en español asi ke ya se daran una idea xD) eso solo me hizo pensar que se refiere tanto a sí mismo como a Yammy...dios, realmente Ichigo esta mal (emocional y quiza psicologicamente hablando). me pregunto, que hara Kubo para ayudarlo? (y ahi si de algo estoy segura, es que Rukia puede que tenga un papel fundamental para ayudar a Ichigo, x ke, en serio? quien de uds cree que Rukia se va a quedar donde esta sin hacer nada ahora que ya vio, que YA sabe que Ichigo esta mal??? x ke sinceramente, YO no lo creo). Asi que, que opinan???

Con respecto al prox cap, no se para cuando este U.U de nuevo, gomen.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	10. 10 Vacaciones de Verano II

**Notas de la Autora: Esta es la segunda parte del viaje de verano de nuestra pareja favortia pero esta vez con ISSHIN! Oh, como lo amo~ También puedes escucar sus locos gritos acerca de nietos o soy solo yo que me estoy volviendo loca por la falta de sueño? lol**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: a ja ja...les debo otra MEGA disculpa!!!! he estado sumamente ocupada con tareas, examenes y demas y voy a estar todavia MAS ocupada considerando que el semestre ya se va a cabar y he de preparar mis trabajos finales....U.U

de vdd, gomen. no es mi intencion tardarme tanto en sacar los caps pero, en serio, a veces no puedo traducir nada =(

ah bueno, pero...mas vale tarde ke nunca y x eso les traigo el sig cap!!! xD

oh, x cierto, tmb pido disculpas x no haber contestado a sus reviews, les agradesco mucho el interes que tienen en la historia y el apoyo ke me dan, eso me da animos para seguir ^.^

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Vacaciones de Verano II

* * *

Rukia gimió por la vez enésima vez ese día mientras escuchaba a Ichigo, quien ya tenía algunas ropas ahora, golpear a su padre hasta la muerte en la sala.

"¡Te dije que no somos eso!" Ichigo gritó.

"No—seas—tímido—mi hijo" Isshin gruñó con un tono petulante entre cada puño, "Tú—eres un hombre—y—yo quiero—nietos—"

"¡CÁLLATE CON UN CARAJO!" con el restante de su fuerza, Ichigo velozmente lanzó a su padre contra la pared, esperando más allá de la esperanza que eso lo dejara inconciente.

Pero Isshin nunca fue el tipo de hombre que cae así de fácil. Él inmediatamente saltó y corrió hacia Rukia quien estaba en la cocina. "¡Rukia-chan!" chilló agarrándola en un enorme abrazo de oso, "Dime, ¿ya estás embarazada?"

"¡¿EH?!" Rukia jadeó.

"¡Carajo, déjala ir viejo!" Ichigo entró fúrico y trató de de quitar los brazos de Isshin pero, demasiado contento en saber que su hijo no era gay, éste fácilmente evadió las manos de Ichigo y también lo llevó a un abrazo, aplastando a los dos uno contra el otro.

"¡MASAKI! ¡SEREMOS ABUELOS!"

"Oh, carajo," Ichigo murmuró.

"Ya fue suficiente viejo," Karin se acercó y golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con un grueso libro, "Si continuas con esto podrías dejarlos sordos o aplastarlos hasta la muerte."

"¡Tonterías! ¡Mi abrazo no los matará sino que los unirá más como uno!" Isshin gritó.

"¡ERRRRRR, ya fue suficiente!" Ichigo reunió toda su energía y quitó los brazos de su padre de ellos. "¡Por qué no sólo te mueres y te quemas en el infierno!" tomó un brazo y lanzó a su padre de nuevo, pero esta vez por la ventana abierta. Ichigo jadeó varias veces; finalmente el oxígeno llegaba a sus aplastados pulmones. Se paró derecho y bajo la vista. "¿Estás bien?"

Rukia, quien había caído en sus rodillas cuando Ichigo apartó el brazo de Isshin de ellos, estaba tomando profundas respiraciones también. "¿Me veo bien?" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ichigo extendió una mano hacia ella. "Geez, no es como que yo no haya sufrido también."

"Es tu culpa en primer lugar, Ichi-nii," Karin dijo sonriéndole con sorna a su hermano y a la mujer que ahora estaba parada. "No deberías haber venido aquí sólo para meterte en los pantalones de alguien."

El cuerpo entero de Ichigo de inmediato se puso rojo. "¡¿Q-QU-QUÉ DEMONIOS!?"

La sonrisa de Karin creció cuando se dio cuenta del creciente sonrojo en las caras de ambos. "Heh, no es como que esté mal."

Ichigo alzó su brazo y trató de cubrir el rojo. "¡N-no hables mierda como esa Karin! ¡¿Quién el mundo querría salir con una enana como ella?!" señaló a Rukia.

Rukia inmediatamente olvidó el comentario de Karin y fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo. "¿Qué significa eso?" gruñó con los dientes apretados pateándolo en la espinilla.

"¡OW! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" él la fulminó con la mirada, saltando en una pierna mientras se masajeaba la pierna magullada con la otra.

"Hmph, te lo merecías, estúpida fresa," se cruzó de brazos.

"Maldita enana," Ichigo gruñó, enseñándole sus colmillos.

Karin suspiró. "¿Podrían ustedes mantener sus caricias sexuales en el cuarto?"

"¡Q-qu-qu-KARIN!" Ichigo gritó.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡No alces tu voz así!" Yuzu hizo un puchero mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a donde estaban todos los demás, "Los vecinos podrían venir."

"Imposible," Karin movió su mano hacia delante y hacia atrás, "Están _demasiado_ acostumbrados a nosotros como para saber que esto es natural."

"Aún así," Yuzu continuó haciendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué está mi pequeña flor tan enojada? Estás haciendo que papi se sienta asustado," Isshin se meneó através de la ventana y hacia su hija. Entonces rompió su camisa y gritó "¡Ven al pecho de papi para que pueda hacerte sentir—!"

"¡Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa oración!" Ichigo y Karin gritaron, ambos lanzando un puño a la cara de su padre, exitosamente noqueándolo en el piso esta vez.

"Che," Ichigo bufó, "Se esta volviendo cada vez más duro callarlo. Por cierto," miró a sus hermanas mellizas y las fulminó, "¿Por qué están aquí?"

Karin encogió sus hombros. "La vieja cabra quería visitarte en Karakura. Pero después de enterarse que viniste aquí, fuimos forzadas a empacar nuestras cosas y venir aquí. Y déjame decirte, estoy segura que el viejo rompió más de diez leyes de tránsito sólo para llegar hoy."

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Quién le dijo a papá que estaba aquí?"

"¡Le habló a Urahara-san!" Yuzu sonrió.

Ichigo silenciosamente miró fijamente a sus hermanas, tratando de comprender lo que Yuzu acababa de decir. _¿Urahara? ¿'Sombrero y sandalias' Urahara Kisuke? ¡¿URAHARA?!_

Rukia lentamente se alejó y cubrió sus orejas.

"¡¿URAHARA?!" Ichigo gritó, sacudiendo la casa entera. "¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡VOY A QUEMAR SU SOMBRERO EN EL INFIERNO!" Velozmente tomó su teléfono y marcó.

_"Ring…ring…ring…ri ¡Hai! ¡Moshi moshi!"_

"¡URAHARA!" Ichigo gritó en el teléfono "¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE A MI PAPÁ?!"

_"Ara, ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje hasta ahora? ¿Acaso tú y Kuchiki-san dieron un paseo por la playa o ustedes dos inmediatamente saltaron a la cama—?"_

"¡DEJA DE HABLAR PENDEJADAS Y RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!"

_"Qué estás__—ara, qué estás haciendo Yoruichi-chan~"_ Urahara gimió en la otra línea antes de que Ichigo escuchara el teléfono ser arrebatado del tendero.

_"Oi Ichigo,"_ Yoruichi repentinamente habló, _"¿Así que cómo están las cosas por ahí con Kuchiki?"_

Ichigo gimió. "Ustedes dos se parecen demasiado."

_"Lo sé,"_ ella estaba prácticamente sonriendo a lo grande en su tono.

"Como sea, pegúntale a Urahara ¿por qué demonios le dijo a mi padre? ¡En serio voy a quemar su sombrero cuando regrese!"

Yoruichi rió entre dientes. _"Cálmate. Urahara no le dijo nada a tu padre. Yo lo hice."_

Ichigo pausó antes de que alzara una ceja. "¿Tú? ¡¿Por qué demonios harías algo como eso?!"

_"Psch, sólo Urahara aceptó no decirle nada a tu papá; yo nunca hice tal promesa. Así que cuando llamó le di las noticias de que estarías llevando a tu hermosa compañera de cuarto a la casa de la playa para hacerlo abuelo."_

Ichigo gimió todavía más frotándose la cara irritado. "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"

_"Sólo para tener un poco de diversión,"_ ella respondió, _"Ha pasado mucho desde que tuvimos un poco de drama por aquí."_

"Maldita perra," Ichigo gruñó, "¡No creas que esto terminó!" gritó antes de apagar su teléfono.

"Psch, deja de amenazar a las personas. Tu cabello ya es bastante ruidoso así que no necesitamos que tu boca sea ruidosa también," Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, "Y por qué no nos dijiste que estabas viviendo con tu novia…no olvida eso; ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que _tienes_ novia en primer lugar?!"

Ichigo gimió molesto. "Karin, juro que no hay nada entre Rukia y yo."

"Sí, y yo secretamente adoro a Barbie," lo miró sarcásticamente.

Yuzu sacudió su cabeza al resto de los miembros de su familia antes de regresar con Rukia y sonreír en su expresión dulce. "Konbanwa, Rukia nee-san. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu. Espero que nuestra familia no cambie tu opinión acerca de onii-chan. Él es un chico realmente bueno y nuestro padre es realmente dulce si pasas de sus locas payasadas."

Rukia rió nerviosamente. "Puedo ver eso. Como sea, es un placer conocerte también." Le hizo a la chica más joven una pequeña reverencia pero cuando se enderezó de nuevo, fue forzada a retroceder cuando se dio cuenta que Yuzu estaba justo enfrente de su cara con brillantes ojos abiertos y sus manos debajo de su barbilla como si ella estuviera viendo un cuento de hadas hacerse realidad. "Ano…" Rukia tartamudeó, "Y-Yuzu-chan—"

"¿Dónde se conocieron tú y onii-chan? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Han estado viviendo juntos por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué te llevó a pensar que él es el _indicado_? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Cuándo planeabas conocer nuestra familia? ¿Podemos conocer a tu familia? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Se van a casar este invierno o posiblemente el próximo verano? ¿Cuándo—?"

"Ya fue suficiente Yuzu," Karin puso una mano en la boca de su hermana, "Creo que la estás asustando aún más." Luego miró a la 'novia' de su hermano y sonrió. "Perdón por eso. Nuestro padre está un poco loco, mi hermana podrá parecer normal pero tiene un poco de la vieja cabra en ella. Nuestro hermano es un idiota que habla con sus puños y luego su boca. Pero yo soy la cuerda en esta familia así que puedes venir conmigo si Ichi-nii o los otros hacen algo que te haga sentir incómoda," sonrió de lado.

Rukia rió nerviosamente- "A-arigato, Karin-chan."

"Quita el '-chan' y entonces 'de nada'(*N/T)," Karin sonrió.

Ichigo gimió ante lo que estaba pasando frente a él. "¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?" murmuró.

"No actúes tan deprimido, Ichi-nii. Tendrías que habérnosla presentado tarde o temprano así ¿Qué para que te enojas ahora?" Karin preguntó.

Ichigo suspiró- "Karin, te lo estoy diciendo: no hay nada—"

"Ichigo."

El pelinaranjo se giró sólo para que su cara chocara contra el puño de su ahora conciente padre. Voló hacia la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso después de haber chocado. "¡Qué demonios!" gritó una vez aclaró su mente de nuevo.

Isshin se paró con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y sus piernas separadas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo. "¿Estás tratando de decir que estás viviendo con una hermosa mujer que no tiene absolutamente ninguna relación alguna contigo? ¡¿Y todavía la trajiste a nuestro 'nido-de-amor-Kurosaki'?! ¡¿Estás planeando algo sospechoso chico?!"

"¡No!" Rukia de pronto se metió, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación incluyéndose a sí misma. "Quiero decir, um…Ichigo y yo—bueno, nuestra relación es todavía muy nueva así que no nos sentimos cómodos diciéndole a las personas que estamos…um, que estamos 'j-juntos'," sonrió nerviosamente.

Todos veían fijamente a Rukia mientras los segundos pasaban. Ichigo la estaba mirando como si estuviera loca (y ella le estaba mandando la mirada de 'qué-más-podía-hacer'), Karin tenía una expresión petulante en su rostro, Yuzu todavía tenía sus ojos de cachorro e Isshin…bueno—

"¡KYA!" Isshin chilló y abrazó a Rukia de nuevo. "¡Bienvenida a la familia, Rukia-chan! ¡No puedo esperar para escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, o mejor aún, no puedo esperar a escuchar el parloteo de mis nietos en casa! ¡YAY!" En el siguiente segundo tomó a todos y estaba en el medio del cuarto de Ichigo. "¡Les permitiré compartir el cuarto! ¡Sé que es lo que mis futuros nietos querrían!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Ichigo y Rukia gritaron.

Karin caminó hacia ahí y golpeó a su padre desde atrás de su cabeza. "¿Eres estúpido? Ni siquiera están casados. Y dudo que quisieran ocuparse cuando saben que estás al lado y muy probablemente tratando de escuchar todo."

"Bueno, pienso que es buena idea. Después de todo, están viviendo juntos así que deben de compartir una cama. Esto será natural para ellos," Yuzu añadió sus dos centavos, "Además, no hay otra cama para que Rukia nee-san la use."

"¡Me gusta como se están desarrollando estas vacaciones!" Isshin rió amenazante. Miró a sus dos hijas y las condujo afuera del cuarto. "Ahora dejémoslos solos para que se acomoden antes de la cena."

"Hai," ellas simultáneamente contestaron.

Los dos observaron en incredulidad mientras las mellizas salían e Isshin cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, no sin antes lanzarles un guiñó conocedor y los pulgares arriba. Ahora, los dos 'tórtolos' estaban solos en su 'nido de amor,' justo como Isshin lo había planeado bellamente al inicio de este viaje.

Rukia reluctantemente miró detrás de ella y se encogió cuando solamente vio una cama. "Carajo."

Cuando él escuchó su voz, Ichigo la volteó a ver y se giró para mirar acerca de lo que ella estaba maldiciendo. Vio el problema. "Carajo." Copió.

Rukia caminó hacia ahí y dejó salir un gemido de cansancio mientras se subía a la cama y se recostaba.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. "Oi, enana, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Me estoy poniendo cómoda," Rukia suspiró estirando sus músculos.

"Sí, en _mi_ cama," Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Bueno técnicamente es _nuestra_ cama ahora," Rukia se mofó, "Y llegué aquí primero así que tomo la cama."

Las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron mientras caminaba hacia ahí y se paraba junto a la cama, fulminando a la enana con la mirada. "Muévete," ordenó.

Rukia lo miró con la misma mirada mortal. "No," esnifó.

Molestó más halla de lo posible por como su día se había transformado, Ichigo tan sólo decidió tomar los problemas en sus propias manos. Sin otra palabra, empujó a Rukia hacia el otro lado de la cama.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Ichigo qué estás haciendo?!" Rukia chilló.

Pero Ichigo únicamente la empujó hasta que ella estaba descansando cerca de la orilla en el otro lado. "No voy a dormir en el piso así que lidia con ello," le soltó antes de subirse a la cama y tirarse directamente junto a ella.

Rukia se sentó de inmediato y lo miró con ojos dilatados. "¡¿Estas mal?! ¡¿Estás insistiendo en que durmamos juntos?!"

"Psch," se mofó de nuevo cerrando los ojos y doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Yo nunca insistí en eso. Meramente estoy diciendo que es _mi_ cama así que voy a dormir en ella. ¡Si no quieres dormir en el piso entonces lidia con ello!"

La boca de Rukia se abrió y cerró varias veces como un pez. "¿Así que estás de acuerdo en dormir conmigo?"

"¿Por qué me debería de importar?" Ichigo preguntó girándose a un lado, su espalda hacia ella, "No es como que algo vaya a pasar."

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Lo prometes?"

Ichigo pausó antes de alzar su cabeza un poco para mirarla. "¿Prometer qué?" preguntó.

"Que no harás nada sospechoso," Rukia movió su cabeza hacia él.

Ichigo la observó antes de sonreír con sorna. "¿Por qué? ¿Miedosa de que te vaya a saltar encima?"

Rukia inmediatamente miró a otro lado para esconder su rubor. "N-no."

"Estás tartamudeando," él dijo. Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna de ella, decidió que era tiempo de tener un poco de diversión. Tomó uno de sus brazos y empujó su espalda en la cama.

"¡Ah! ¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Rukia gritó cuando de pronto calló en la cama e Ichigo de repente apareció encima de ella. En vez de actuar toda sorprendida y tímida, ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada con todo el veneno que podía juntar. "¿Qué demonios?"

Ichigo rió entre dientes. Y cuando Rukia trató de empujarlo, el tomó ambas de sus muñecas y las sujetó arriba de su cabeza con una sola mano. Pero siendo la enana que él conocía tan bien, Rukia continuó forcejeando. Sin pensar como su petit—pero definitivamente el de una mujer—cuerpo se sentía en contra del suyo, el humor de Ichigo rápidamente murió mientras usaba su otra mano para agarrar una de sus piernas para sujetarla con fuerza.

Rukia no sabía por qué pero su forcejeo cesó en asombro cuando sintió el agarre firme de Ichigo debajo de una de sus rodillas. Miró directamente a Ichigo, rivalizando su intenso ámbar con sus violetas mortíferos.

Ichigo gruñó bajo en su garganta antes de inclinarse hacia delante y susurrar al lado de su oído: "Deberías ser más cuidadosa antes de que algo realmente te suceda. ¿No aprendiste nada de nuestra _primera_ noche juntos?"

Los ojos de Rukia parpadearon varias veces mientras en su mente pasaba la imagen de ellos en su apartamento la noche después del primer día de escuela. "Pero las dos veces que ha pasado, has sido tú," ella se burló.

Ichigo apretó sus agarres gruñendo aún más ferozmente. "Pero la próxima vez podrías no ser tan suertuda."

Antes de Rukia pudiera inquirir en lo que él quería decir con eso, Ichigo repentinamente se alejó de ella y fue a tomar algo de sus cajones. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó mientras él se dirigía a la puerta con una toalla.

"Ducha fría," refunfuñó antes de abrir la puerta.

Rukia se sonrojó fuertemente, pero se puso peor cuando Ichigo abrió repentinamente la puerta e Isshin y Yuzu cayeron dentro, cada uno de ellos sosteniendo un vaso en sus manos.

Isshin saltó a sus rodillas y empezó a sacudir su cabeza y manos. "E-esto no es lo que parece hijo…"

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada antes de agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Isshin para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación. Rukia podía escucharlo murmurar promesas para matar a su padre con un corte definitivo y enterrarlo tan profundo que ni su espíritu pudiera regresar para perseguirlo.

Yuzu se sentó y miró entre Rukia y el ahora vacío—pero ruidoso—pasillo. "Ano, permiso por favor," hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Rukia miró fijamente la puerta cerrada antes de dejarse caer en la suave cama. Enterró su cara en la almohada, tratando de hallarle el sentido a lo que Ichigo le dijo antes de liberarla. ¿Y por qué se estaba sintiendo tan caliente? Sin mencionar que estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Gruñó molesta, sin gustarle el sentimiento de no saber lo que _ella_ estaba sintiendo. Se enterró más en la almohada. Pero cuando inhaló profundamente, un gran soplo de la esencia de Ichigo llenó sus fosas nasales. Abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver la almohada en la que acababa de inhalar.

Era la almohada en que Ichigo estaba recostado antes de que le saltara encima…

Rukia gimió de nuevo antes de llevar su cabeza de nuevo a la almohada.

Estaba tan confundida que ya ni siquiera le importaba más…por el momento.

---

Ichigo suspiró mientras veía a sus dos hermanas y a Rukia correr por la playa en el cálido sol de la tarde.

Habían sido cuatro días desde que él fuera ahí con Rukia para unas relajantes vacaciones, sólo para ser arruinadas con la repentina aparición de su familia.

Afortunadamente, Yoruichi dejó afuera la parte de que Rukia era su alumna; pero eso significaba que tenían que actuar como 'amantes' enfrente de tres personas. Lo cual _también_ significaba que Ichigo tenía que escuchar a su padre divagar y divagar sobre nietos, posiciones de sexo, no ser gay y más nietos.

El acuerdo para dormir era molesto. Ambos eran tercos como mulas, dispuestos a dar su vida antes de dar la cama. Por supuesto, después de varias groserías y moretones, Ichigo fue forzado a dormir en el piso, usando un futón extra que él tenía en el closet. Él esperaba ganar la cama el día siguiente pero la enana era demasiado inteligente. Cada noche él trataría de meterse furtivamente en la cama pero Rukia era capaz de alcanzarla antes que él. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor cuando Isshin hizo comentarios pervertidos sobre los moretones de Ichigo.

Pero no era totalmente malo.

Al menos Rukia se estaba llevando bien con su familia. Yuzu inmediatamente se encariñó con la enana, feliz de finalmente tener una 'hermana mayor'. Y Karin encontró divertido que su hermano se consiguiera una mujer que pudiera mantener su trasero a raya. Ichigo no estaba tan emocionado sobre su idea de su compañera perfecta, pero Isshin comentó que los hombres Kurosaki necesitaban mujeres que supieran patear, lo cual deberían llevar a la habitación. Ichigo tuvo que golpear a su padre por el comentario, sin querer escuchar más bromas pervertidas.

Después de todo, las escucha todos los días en la escuela gracias a Keigo y a Urahara (y a veces de Yoruichi) en los fines de semana. No quería que _todos_ lo dieran por un pervertido, especialmente ahora que Rukia empezaba a sospechar.

Todo estaba yendo bien. Los últimos días que habían pasados en la playa estuvieron llenos de la comida deliciosa de Yuzu, un juego de soccer, palizas a Isshin, Rukia e Ichigo discutiendo constantemente, Yuzu enseñándole a Rukia algunos platillos nuevos, comentarios sarcásticos de Karin para molestar a su hermano, palizas a Isshin, broncearse en el sol, compras en el pueblo, tomar el té y juegos de ajedrez con la pareja Watanabe (el viejo barriendo a todos mientras tanto) y más palizas a Isshin.

Sí, todo estaba yendo bien pero eso no significaba que no hubiera momentos tensantes.

En la primera noche, mientras Ichigo se encontraba moviéndose y girándose en el piso, él y Rukia crearon la 'historia de amor' perfecta para engañar a su familia y a todos aquellos que cuestionaran su relación. Desde que ella tenía dieciocho, decidieron que era seguro decir que acababa de iniciar la universidad. Se conocieron a través de un amigo e inmediatamente hicieron conexión, en consecuencia, ella se mudó al apartamento de Ichigo poco después de que llegara al pueblo. Sin embargo, debido a cuestiones familiares por parte de Rukia, están tratando de mantener su relación en un 'perfil bajo' en caso de que ella sea alejada de él.

Oh sí. Esa era la historia perfecta que tuvo a Yuzu e Isshin llorando cuando se las contaron. Isshin los abrazó y dijo que los apoyaría desde el margen para que no se preocuparan. Si la familia de Rukia se enterara y tratara de alejarla de ellos, él iría y voltearía el mundo de cabeza para llevarla de regreso a la familia Kurosaki.

"¡Ichigo!"

El pelinaranjo alzó la vista para ver a Rukia corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba sentado debajo de una gran sombrilla. Él estaba usando un par de shorts de baño** y una camisa de manga corta abierta, permitiéndole a sus hermosos músculos bendecir el mundo con su presencia.

Rukia paró frente a él y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba usando una ligera playera blanca encima de su bikini junto con un par de jeans cortos. En su cabeza estaba usando un sombrero de paja que Isshin le había comprado a ella y a Yuzu el día anterior.

"¿Qué quieres enana?" Ichigo se quejó.

Rukia hizo un puchero antes de agarrar una de sus muñecas para intentar pararlo. "¡Vamos! Estos días pasados sólo te has sentado y no te has acercado al agua. ¡Vamos por un poco de diversión!"

Ichigo suspiró. "Suéltame o te voy a lanzar," amenazó.

El labio inferior de Rukia sobresalió mientras ella dejaba ir su mano. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y bufó, "Entonces bien, se un mal deportista. Las chicas y yo estamos planeando en ir a la playa pública así que ve ahí si nos necesitas."

Ichigo gruñó. ¿El área pública? ¿Acaso ella no sabia que el lugar estaba plagado de hombres idiotas buscando un pedazo de carne? "No vayan ahí."

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Y por qué no?"

"¡¿Sólo por qué sí, bien?!" él estalló.

Rukia lo golpeó en la cabeza. "!No, no está bien! Yeez, actúas todo extraño cada que dejamos esta área. ¿Qué está mal contigo?"

Ichigo se sobó la cabeza y gimió molesto. En serio, ¿qué _estaba_ mal con él? "No sé…está bien, sólo vayan," gruñó.

Rukia inmediatamente sonrió. "!Gracias! ¡Nos vemos en un rato!" se giró y corrió de regreso a donde las mellizass estaban jugando. "¡Vamos!" sonrió largamente mientras tomaba sus manos y las tres corrían hacia la playa pública, la cual se encontraba sólo a unas cuantas yardas. Diablos, Ichigo podía prácticamente escuchar los fuertes ruidos que salían de esa área.

El pelinaranjo suspiró mirando hacia la playa. Con las chicas repentinamente fuera, se empezaba a poner aburrido.

"¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde están las chicas?"

Ichigo se quejó por la enésima vez ese día cuando su padre apareció a su lado. "Fueron a la playa pública. ¿Por qué?" preguntó.

Isshin inmediatamente empezó a hiperventilar. "¡Ichigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Tomó a su hijo aprisionándolo de la cabeza fuertemente.

"¡AH!" Ichigo gritó, "¡¿Qué está mal contigo, vieja cabra?!"

"¡ICHIGO!" Isshin comenzó a llorar, "¡¿CÓMO LAS PUDISTE DEJAR IR?! ¡ESE LUGAR PRÁCTICAMENTE SE ARRASTRA DE HOMBRES ATRACTIVOS QUE INMEDIATAMENTE LES VAN A COQUETEAR! ¡Y QUÉ VAS A HACER SI ALGUIEN ALEJA A LA DULCE RUKIA-CHAN DE TI!"

Ichigo podía prácticamente sentir diez venas diferentes saltando en su rostro. "¡QUÍTATE DE MÍ!" gritó lanzando a su padre por la cabeza.

Isshin gritó sorprendido antes de caer con la cabeza primero sobre la cálida arena. Estaba quieto, esperando que el frenesí se fuera antes de saltar a sus pies y girarse para encarar a su hijo con una sonrisa triunfante. "¡Jaja! No puedes derrotar—¿Ichigo?" Estaba sorprendido de ver no sólo un lugar vacío debajo de la sombrilla sino a Ichigo caminando velozmente hacia el otro lado de la playa a donde habían ido las chicas.

Isshin permitió que una gran sonrisa se asomara en su rostro mientras su hijo se alejaba más y más.

"Al parecer va a estar bien después de todo, Masaki," susurró en el fresco aire que soplaba en el océano tras de él.

Ichigo continuó murmurando maldiciones en lo que se acercaba a la playa pública. Tuvo que moverse entre algunas rocas altas, arbustos y árboles para salir al claro. Y cuando lo hizo, no le gustó lo que observó.

Demasiadas personas estaban poblando el área, haciendo que la tarea de encontrar a Rukia y a sus hermanas se volviera aún más difícil. Personas de todos los tamaños, formas, colores y en sí, estilos diferentes, estaban reunidos en la playa; la mitad de ellos en la playa y la otra mitad en el agua. Familias habían ido a pasar unas lindas vacaciones juntos; parejas iban a tratar y demás de arrancar los trajes de baño del otro en la cama; y amigos estaban ahí para tener una barbacoa y jugar voleibol.

Sip, demasiado poblado para su gusto.

Las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron aun más hacia el centro mientras empezaba a navegar por la multitud. Esquivaba niños y/o perros que iban volando hacia él, tuvo que cuidarse de pies saliendo debajo de grandes y coloridas sombrillas y tuvo que caminar apresuradamente para evitar todas las llamadas gatunas que le dirigían.

"Hey lindura, ¿quieres venir a ponerme un poco de aceite en la espalda?"

"Lindo cabello. Pero pienso que se vería mejor si lo pusieras junto al mío, en la cama."

"Hey, ¿no tienes un trasero lindo para mirar?"

"Hey, ¿Cuál es 'tu' sabor?

"¿Quieres jugar un juego conmigo? Yo finjo que me ahogo y tú realizas RCP en mí."

"Hey amigo, ¿de que lado bateas? Porque si bateas del _otro_ lado entonces me gustaría sacarte alguna vez."

"Hey cariño. ¿Quieres venir y jugar conmigo debajo de esta gran sombrilla?"

Ichigo se quejó tratando de ignorar todos los horribles piropos que estaban saliendo de las mujeres—y algunos hombres—jóvenes y grandes por igual. Ésta era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba ir a la playa: demasiadas rameras iban tras de él. Diablos, una vez una niña empezó a coquetearle y su novio llegó, ¡acusándolo a _él_ de tratar de robar a su novia!

Por supuesto Ichigo tuvo que golpear al tipo y dejarlo semienterrado en la arena. Y sin siquiera mirar a la niña, dejó la playa, ignorando a sus amigos que trataban de llevarlo de regreso a su fiesta de tomar.

Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro irritado cuando escuchó la enésima llamada gatuna de las mujeres alrededor de él. En serio, ¡tan sólo quería encontrar a las chicas y salir de ahí!

Pero una mujer valiente en sus veintes, se paró frente a él, frenándolo de ir a algún lado. "Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" bateó sus pestañas poniendo un dedo en su pecho expuesto iniciando a hacer patrones al azar en él.

Ichigo, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su short, miró al bombón rubio en frente de él con una mirada de fastidio. "Muévete," ordenó.

"Oh, ¿un poco de chico malo, he?" le quiñó un ojo antes de acercársele presionando sus pechos de silicón contra él. "A puesto a que eres incluso más brusco en la cama."

Su ojo empezó a contraerse. "Muévete o si no," le gruñó peligrosamente.

La mujer se desconcertó un poco por un segundo por el hielo en su tono, pero mantuvo su posición contra él, corriendo su mano peligrosamente cerca de la cintura de sus shorts. "Deja de jugar 'difícil-de-ganar'. Soy del tipo que siempre obtiene el hombre que quiere así que no hay necesidad que lo intentes tanto." Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con los cordones de la cintura pero jadeó cuando la mano de Ichigo atrapó su muñeca.

Él la alzó y la sostuvo firmemente en su agarre, causando que la chica gimoteara en dolor. "Creo haberte dicho que te movieras." Dejó libre su mano y la mujer la quitó, sobando su adolorida muñeca.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" ella lo fulminó con la mirada, "Debería hacer que te arrestaran por maltratarme."

"Espero que sepas que fuiste _tú_ quien hizo su movimiento en mí," Ichigo replicó, "Yo debería ser el que llamara para que te arrestaran por acoso sexual."

El ojo izquierdo de la mujer empezó a pulsar en irritación. "¿Eres gay o qué? ¡¿Por qué más no estarías tentado por mí?!"

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Sólo porque no estoy desesperado como la mayoría de los pervertidos aquí no significa que sea gay. Ya tengo a alguien así que ni te molestes."

La mujer alzó una ceja. "¿Tienes chica?"

"Sí," él contestó.

"¿Quién?" repentinamente preguntó.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué debería decirte? No es como que vayas a saber quién es ella aun si te dijera."

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada. "Sólo quiero ver que tan buena es ella como para tenerte tan fuertemente atado a su dedo que ni siquiera te sientes un poco excitado por mí. Así que, ¿quién es ella?"

"Yo."

La cabeza de Ichigo se giró de inmediato al lado cuando escuchó la tercera voz. Pero el momento es que sus ojos cayeron en los de ella, su comportamiento calmado desapareció.

Rukia lo fulminaba con estruendosos ojos rojos.

"R-Rukia," Ichigo tartamudeó, "¿C-cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?"

"Lo suficiente," gruñó antes de dirigir su mirada a la mujer que seguía frente a Ichigo. Caminó hacia los otros dos y se paró frente a Ichigo, encarando a la mujer que a penas era más alta que ella. "¿Por qué lo estás molestando cuando te dijo que te 'movieras'?"

La mujer dio in paso atrás antes de reír. "¿Ella?" señaló a Rukia antes de mirar a Ichigo, "¿Esta es la niña que literalmente te tiene de rodillas?"

Ichigo alzó una ceja. _Nunca dije algo como eso._

La mirada fulminante de Rukia so volvió más amenazante. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" gruñó.

La mujer dejó de reír y miró a Rukia quien sólo era tres pulgadas más baja que ella. "De hecho, sí lo tengo. Ese chico—" señaló a Ichigo "—se merece una mujer que le pueda dar el momento de su vida. No hay manera en que él pueda estar satisfecho con tus atractivos. Así que porqué no te vas a tu casa a jugar con tus muñequitas mientras los _adultos_ tenemos un poco de diversión." Puso una mano en el hombro de Rukia para empujarla, pero Rukia tenía otros planes.

En el momento en que sintió la recién manicurada mano en su hombro, Rukia agarró la muñeca y torció su brazo hacia atrás, clavando a la mujer en sus rodillas.

"¡AH! ¡DÉJAME IR PERRA!" la mujer gritó.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo intensión de sólo sentarme a ver como una estúpida perra como _tú_ ¡trata de llevarse a _mí_ hombre!" Rukia le gritó antes de empujarla a un lado. "Ahora, ni se te ocurra mostrarte frente a nosotros de nuevo o si no explotaré esas cosas que llamas 'pechos'," Rukia amenazó. Se sacudió las manos mientras veía a la mujer luchar por ponerse de pie y correr de ahí gimiendo fuertemente. "Eugh, sus gemidos suenan como una vaca muriéndose," se encogió.

"Bien hecho, Rukia," Karin silbó, aplaudiendo mientras llegaba por atrás.

"Gracias," Rukia le sonrió antes de mirar molesta a Ichigo.

Él no supo porque pero de inmediato alzó sus manos y sacudió su cabeza. "En serio NO me interese en ella."

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Lo sé. Creo que te dije que estuve lo suficiente como para ver todo." Lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Aunque estoy un poco sorprendida de que no hayas caído en sus tácticas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo preguntó.

Rukia encogió los hombros. "Quiero decir, era atractiva, si pasabas de su actitud, pero—"

"¡Rukia nee-san! No digas eso," Yuzu se le acercó con sus ojos de cachorro, "¡No dudes del amor de Onii-chan por ti! ¡Puede conquistar a todas las personas malas en este mundo!"

Rukia miró a Yuzu con una sonrisa tensa. "P-por supuesto, Yuzu. Estás en lo correcto."

Karin sonrió de lado mientras veía a su hermano hablándole sólo para que él la pudiera escuchar. "Pero pienso que esa rubiecita tenía la razón en algo."

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿En qué?"

Karin movió la cabeza hacia Rukia. "Que ella prácticamente te tiene atado a su dedo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ichigo gritó, "¡Eso no es verdad! Esa enana es una maldita—"

"¡Ichigo! ¡Cállate y vámonos!" Rukia le gritó en lo que ella seguía a Yuzu hacia el puesto de helados. Ichigo inmediatamente se calló.

Karin sonrió con sorna. "¿Ves?"

El pelinaranjo la fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir a Rukia por la playa llena de gente. "Cállate," gruñó mientras su hermana se reía disimuladamente al lado suyo.

"¡ICHIGO!" Rukia le gritó mientras leía los diferentes sabores.

Su ceño fruncido se acentuó. _¡Ella no me controla! No estoy atado__—_

"¡ICHIGO! ¡Quiero el de fresa!" le gritó y él ya estaba en el medio de sacar su cartera.

OK, quizá si estaba un poco atado.

* * *

N/A: no lo dje en itriga esta vez pero espero haberlo terminado lo suficientemente bien. La chave de pechos falsos fue un personaje completamente inventado pero pensé en añadirla ahí para crear más atmósfera. Además, quien no quiere ver a Rukia clamando que Ichigo es suyo en publico, he? *parpadea, parpadea*

Hice lo mejor que pude para escribri bien al personaje de Isshin pero es muy duro de hacer! Aun así, espero que les haya gustado!

Preview para el próximo capítulo:

Todos estan en el festival de verano. Y los dos pasas de pequeñas caricias a grandes...OH DIOS!

* * *

N/T: *este "de nada" de hecho puede tener dos interpretaciones. En el idioma original, que es inglés, "de nada" se dice "your welcome", que en su pronunciacion suena tmb como "you`re welcome" que significa "bienvenid".

** hem, de hecho, no se si "shorts de baño" esté bien dicho o no. Creo que todos entendieron a lo que me refiero U-_- see....a los trajes de baño de short...xD

creo ke de este cap no tengo mucho que decir....excepto que la parte donde Isshin le habla a Masaki me gusto mucho ^.^ y ke a fuerza hoy lo queria subir x ke hoy es mi cumple! xD

El prox cap, de nuevo (cha, esto ya parece disco rayado xD) no se para cuando va a estar listo y x eso les pido una disculpa, se que a muchos les gusta el fic y que desearian no tardara tanto en sacar los caps pero me es muy dificl traducir cuando tengo tanta tarea que hacer y demas cosas U.U. gomen de nuevo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	11. 11 Vacaciones de Verano III

**Notas de la Autora: Esta es la continuacion de las vacaciones de verano de nuestros dos héroes. Mas amor de Isshin con una cuantas candentes y picantes acciones mas tarde. Al parecer las cosas se van a calentar para Ichigo y Rukia.**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: x fin subo el sig cap!!!! y x fin puedo decir "SOY LIBRE!!!!!" ya termine mis examenes (desde hace como una semana mas menos) y ya x fin hoy inscribi las materias ke voy a curasar el prox semestre *0*

este cap, esta muy bueno y seguiria hablando a lo sonso pero tengo demasiado seuño asi que mejor los dejo leer ya...

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Vacaciones De Verano III

* * *

Rukia sonrió degustando el algodón de azúcar en su boca. En todos lados alrededor de ella, las personas reían y se divertían debajo del cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Era el décimo día del viaje a la playa y Rukia se encontraba acompañando a la familia Kurosaki en el festival de verano local mientras vestía una yukata azul claro que Isshin le había comprado. Les habían dicho de este festival el día anterior, que estuvo lleno de incidentes especialmente gracias a Isshin y su loca imaginación.

_Flashback _

_Ichigo se atragantó con su pescado después de escuchar a su padre. Rápidamente se tomó un vaso de agua antes de gritarle a su padre "¡__¿QUÉ?!"_

_Isshin rió. "¡Jajaja! ¡Me escuchaste chico! Quiero grabar este verano especial en cada manera posible para que pueda compartirlo con tus hijos más adelante. ¡Así que vamos a ir al festival local de verano en el pueblo!"_

_"No," Ichigo gruñó._

_"¡__¿Qué?!" Isshin lo señaló con un dedo acusativo. "¡¿Estás planeando arruinarme estas felices vacaciones? ¡¿Qué diría tu madre?!"_

_"Que soy listo," Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada, "No quiero ver una repetición del incidente que pasó la última vez que estuvimos en el festival."_

_"Ahhhh, esos fueron los días," Isshin rió a lo alto mientras su mente traía algunas buenas memorias._

_Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor, tenerte a ti corriendo por ahí en ropa interior _no_ es una buena memoria. Incluso Oka-san pretendió que no te conocía."_

_Isshin rió entre dientes. "No seas tonto. Tu madre me encontró extremadamente divertido esa noche."_

_"Creo que estabas demasiado borracho esa noche para si quiera acordarte lo que dijo de ti," Karin comentó aceptando otro tazón de arroz de Yuzu._

_"Pero creo que sería una buena idea ir," Rukia dijo._

_Isshin chilló mientras saltaba para correr hacia Rukia y darle un abrazo. "Parece ser que eres la única que entiende mi inocente intención en esto, Rukia-chan. Vamos todos y celebremos este gran verano y tu hermoso amor por mi inconsiderado hijo." _

_Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a la mujer junto a él. "Lo vas a lamentar, Rukia."_

_"Bueno, __no lo vas a saber hasta que hallas ido ¿verdad?" ella sonrió de lado, "Así que vayamos con tu padre y tengamos un poco de diversión."_

_Yuzu se sentó al lado de Karin y le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano. "Yo también quiero ir. Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que fuimos a algún festival juntos." _

_"¡Ah! ¡Mi querida hija es tan dulce!" Isshin chilló._

_Karin suspiró. "Bien, si Yuzu va a ir entonces yo tengo que ir con ella."_

_Pero Ichigo seguía sin convencerse. "No voy a ir. Además, no tienen yukatas que llevar al festival."_

_"Ah, por el contrario, ya las había comprando antes de que saliéramos de la casa," Isshin anunció orgullosamente._

_Pero Ichigo señaló a la mujer junto a él. "Pero no a esta enana," Rukia lo miró enojada antes de pisarlo fuertemente debajo de la mesa. Ichigo gritó en dolor._

_Karin sonrió de lado. "Deberías ser cuidadosa con esa boca tuya. Rukia-nee no es como las otras chicas cuando se burlan de ella."_

_Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. "Estoy seguro que ella es tu ídolo perfecto, __¿no?"_

_Karin rió entre dientes. "Tal vez. Viendo como ella puede patearte el culo es una de las cualidades que más me gustan de ella."_

_"Oh, gracias, Karin," Rukia le sonrió a la melliza de cabello obscuro. _

_Ichigo gimió. "Aún así, _nosotros_ no iremos,"_

_ "__¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tomas decisiones por mí?" Rukia le miró boquiabierta._

_Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada. "Desde que empezaste a vivir conmigo."_

_"¡__¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!" Rukia le gritó._

_"Porque cualquier cosa que te pase se va a ligar directamente conmigo también," Ichigo dijo, "Si vas entonces el viejo definitivamente hará algo estúpido en público sólo para avergonzarme." _

_"¡Pera ya tengo la yukata hecha a mano para Rukia-chan!" Isshin gimoteó._

_Esta vez Rukia casi se ahoga con comida. "__¿Q-qué? ¿Pero cómo? No conoce mi talla."_

_Isshin rió fuertemente. "¡Mi querida futura nuera! Lo averigüé en el momento en que te sostuve por primera vez en mi varonil pecho. ¡Muajajaja!"_

_Rukia no sabía si elogiarlo por tener tales talentos o encogerse ante el hecho de que pudiera decir su talla con tan sólo abrazarla. __¿Y cuándo se convirtió en su 'futura nuera'?_

_Ichigo gimió. "Eso no importa. Si quieren ir entonces vayan, pero no me arrastren en esto."_

_Isshin jadeó de nuevo. "¡Tonterías! Si no vienes entonces ¡__¿quién protegerá a nuestra mujeres?!"_

_Karin volteó los ojos. "Como si necesitáramos que dos bufones cuiden de nosotras. Estoy bien por mí misma así que ni se molesten."_

_Ichigo asintió. "¿Ves? Son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse a sí mismas."_

_"Ellas podrían verse así pero Ichigo, piensa en ello," Isshin se inclino hacia su hijo y señaló a las tres mujeres, "Están caminando solas, tarde en la mitad de la noche. Se pierden y apenas pueden ver algo a través de la obscuridad. Entonces ¡de repente! Un par de brazos salen y las toman por detrás, ahogando sus gritos antes si quiera que puedan salir de sus gargantas. Entonces este hombre llama a sus amigos y cada persona sostiene sus extremidades para evitar que se mueva mientras el líder rápidamente se baja los pantalones__—__¡!" _

En consecuencia, Ichigo se encontraba siguiendo a Rukia mientras continuaba disfrutando de su algodón de azúcar, sus cejas fruncidas más de lo normal. Afortunadamente él fue capaz de librarse de usar una yukata. Se encontraba usando un simple par de pantalones que abrazan sus piernas muy bien, con sólo una camiseta negra en la parte superior para mantenerlo fresco durante la calurosa noche de verano.

"Deja de estar de malhumorado y disfruta el festival," ella le dijo a él.

Ichigo metió lss manos a sus bolsillos mientras caminaba cerca detrás de ella. "Como sea. Sólo quiero acabar con esto para irme a casa. Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer."

Rukia alzó una ceja. "Acerca de eso: ¿por qué lo trajiste contigo a las vacaciones? ¿No es el propósito de las vacaciones el de _escapar_ del trabajo?"

Ichigo suspiró. "Sí, pero quiero tener esos papeles calificados antes de que esta semana termine. De esa forma puedo pasar el resto del verano flojeando en el sillón."

Rukia sonrió de lado. "Supongo que esa no es una mala idea."

"Pero tú todavía tienes que hacer tarea una vez que lleguemos a casa. Sin mencionar que sigo esperando a que entregues esa investigación," Ichigo le sonrió con sorna lo cual le ganó una mirada maligna.

Rukia tiró el palo que quedó después de acabarse su algodón, antes de continuar con su caminata por los diferentes puestos. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Si tu familia te escucha diciéndome eso, ellos podrían sospechar."

"No te preocupes," Ichigo asintió.

Él aprendió su lección la semana pasada cuando se encontraba calificando algunos papeles en la sala y su familia entró después de otro día en el agua.

_Flashback._

_"Ichigo __¿qué estás haciendo?" Rukia preguntó._

_"Trabajo," él gimió, "Todavía tengo toneladas de cosas que hacer."_

_Ella miró por encima de los hombros de él para ver que estaba calificando. Eran los exámenes semestrales que habían hecho unos días antes de que las vacaciones de verano iniciaran. "__¿Por qué no lo haces después de que regresemos a la casa?"_

_Ichigo se encogió de hombros cuando Isshin entró y vio lo que él estaba haciendo._

_"¡ICHIGO!" salió volando y aterrizó en su hijo, golpeando su cabeza en la mesa, "¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer trabajo a nuestras vacaciones familiares?!"_

_"¡Jódete!" Ichigo empujó a su padre, "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que sólo déjenme solo."_

_"¿Qué es todo esto?" Karin preguntó mirando su montón de papeles._

_"Exámenes semestrales. Es sobre uno de los folklores más viejos de Japón que aún influye mucho en los autores japoneses hoy en día," Rukia les informó tomando una hoja y leyendo el nombre con la baja calificación. Sonrió con ironía._

_Al parecer Renji tiene otra razón para odiar a Ichigo ahora._

_"¿Cómo supiste de qué se trataba Rukia nee-san?" Yuzu preguntó mientras leía algunos de los papeles._

_Ambos, Ichigo y Rukia, se pusieron rígidos, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. Ambos tenían una palabra en mente: _¡Mierda!

_"Estúpida. Viven juntos así que es obvio que ella sepa mucho sobre lo que Ichi-nii está haciendo," Karin se burló._

_"Oh, tienes razón," Yuzu sonrió._

_"¡Jajaja! Aunque sería divertido que fueras su alumna. Entonces sabrías todas las respuestas desde que estás durmiendo con él," Isshin bromeó, "Sería un buen juego de rol para jugar en la recámara. Es uno de los favoritos de Urahara después de todo."_

_Los dos rieron incómodos junto con la familia pero Rukia se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras Ichigo podía sentir sudor en su espalda._

_Pero justo cuando Karin estaba por tomar uno de los papeles calificados, Ichigo recordó que el examen de Rukia estaba entre los montones así que velozmente se acercó y azotó su mano en la parte superior de la pila antes de que sus hermanas pudieran agarrar más de ellos._

_"¡__¿Qué demonios, Ichi-nii?!" Karin lo fulminó con la mirada cuando su mano casi azota contra la suya._

_"Perdón," Ichigo se disculpó, "Pero realmente no quiero desordenar el montón desde que ya lo tengo todo organizado."_

_Karin le dio una última mirada fulminante antes de bajar el papel que previamente estaba agarrando. "Bien. Tengo que tomar una ducha de cualquier forma."_

_Ichigo asintió pero no removió su mano del montón hasta que Karin se paró y se fue. Si no se hubiera movido lo suficientemente rápido, ¿quién sabe qué podría haber pasado?_

Ichigo gimió ante el pensamiento cuando pararon en frente de un puesto de pesca. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¡Ichigo! ¡No seas un deportista malcriado! ¡Tus hermanas quieren revivir su niñez con este juego de pesca así que ven aquí y juega con nosotros!"

"No," Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada, "Déjenme fuera de esto."

Isshin hizo un puchero. "Bien, ya veo como es. ¡Estabas planeando llevar a mi futura nuera a un lugar retirado y dejar a tu familia! ¡¿Te avergonzamos tanto?!"

"Sí," Ichigo le dijo de lleno.

"¡MASAKI!" Isshin gritó tomando de pronto a Rukia y abrazándola fuertemente. "¡Nuestro inconsiderado hijo está tratando de tomar a nuestra dulce Rukia-chan para profanarla durante unas vacaciones familiares! ¡Te he fallado!"

"¡Cállate!" Ichigo le gritó a su padre, su cara era de rojo remolacha mientras las personas empezaban a verlos fijamente, "¡¿Tan sólo podrías soltar a Rukia y dejarnos solos?!"

Karin llegó y jaló el cuello de Isshin, arrastrándolo lejos de Ichigo y Rukia. "Vamos vieja cabra, dejémoslos solos. Hemos estado arruinando sus vacaciones privadas desde que llegamos aquí así que deberíamos al menos dejarles la noche libre."

Yuzu se acercó y asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo otou-san. Deberíamos dejar que onii-chan saque a Rukia-chan y disfruten el festival."

"¡Oh, mis hijas son tan dulces!" Isshin chilló, "¡Entonces dejemos a su hermano solo con nuestra Rukia-chan! ¡Y tal vez regresen con mis nietos!"

"¡Piérdete!" Ichigo pateó a su padre alejándolo de ellos. Isshin gritó mientras caía de espaldas aterrizando en la tina de agua fría con pequeños peces dorados. Ichigo jadeó enojado mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que regrese y nos avergüence todavía más."

Antes de que Rukia pudiera protestar, se encontraba siendo alejada de donde Yuzu se estaba arrodillando al lado de su padre para despertarlo. Pero Karin los estaba viendo sonriendo con sorna. "¡Diviértete Ichi-nii! Los veremos en la playa en una hora," gritó ganándose una dura mirada fulminante de su hermano antes de que dieran vuelta en una esquina.

Rukia hizo un puchero mientras Ichigo seguía jalándola detrás de él, su agarre en su mano realmente fuerte. "Ichigo," gimió, "¿Me podrías dejar ir ya?"

"No," él respondió, "No hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de mi viejo."

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Mira, lo dejaste inconciente así que no te preocupes—"

"¡NÓQUEALA EN UN SOLO GOLPE ICHIGO! ¡ENTONCES ELLA NUNCA TE DEJARÁ!" Rukia se encogió cuando escuchó la fuerte voz de Isshin gritando desde el otro lado del festival.

"No importa," ella gimió con su cara de rojo remolacha.

"Eso pensé," Ichigo le sonrió con sorna apresurando sus pasos.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Rukia notó que Ichigo seguía en un humor obscuro. Suspiró antes de detenerse abruptamente, jalándolo para detenerse también, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Qué demonios Rukia! Podrías haberme dado una advertencia o algo," le soltó.

Rukia volteó los ojos caminando para encararlo completamente antes de presionar su dedo índice contra su pecho. "Primero que nada, nadie va por ahí diciéndole a las personas cuando van a parar. Y segundo, ¿qué te está molestando tanto que estás de peor humor que una típica chica que sufre de SPM? ¿Es por tu padre?"

Ichigo la miró antes de alejar su mano para continuar caminando. "No es eso, y lo del SPM fue asqueroso."

"¡¿Entonces qué es?!" le preguntó ella en frustración.

Ichigo suspiró rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Es sólo que, bueno…realmente no puedo dejar de pensar acerca de los papeles en casa."

"¡¿Eso es?!" ella lo interrumpió, "¿Estás enojado porque no pudiste terminar de calificar? ¡Algo está seriamente mal contigo!"

Ichigo la miró enfadado. "¡Esa no es la razón! Tan sólo recordé que deje los papeles a la mano y si alguna de mis hermanas o mi padre los encuentra, ¡podrían encontrar tu papel entre ellos!"

"Oh," Rukia paró antes de verlo con una mirada más suave. "Mira Ichigo, tu familia está divirtiéndose y ellos quieren que te diviertas también. Además, ¿no eres tú el que me ha estado asegurando que no nos van a descubrir? Así que porque no tomas tu propio consejo y te calmas."

Ichigo la miró antes de dejar ir un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien, lo intentaré."

Rukia sonrió. "Bien. No es bueno para tu salud estarte preocupando por el trabajo tanto. ¡Mírame!" se señaló a sí misma, "¡Sé como tener diversión y aún mantener mi posición como número uno en mi clase!"

Ichigo volteó los ojos, "Sí, por pura suerte. Te veo cada noche atiborrándote para los exámenes y no terminando tu tarea sino hasta el último segundo. Lo cual me recuerda, si no me entregas esa investigación terminaras siendo SEGUNDA y no primera."

Rukia le dio su fulminante mirada maligna antes de patearlo en la espinilla.

"¡AH! ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!" él le gritó.

"¡Por tratar de arruinar mis vacaciones! ¡Si haces cualquier cosa para arruinar mi promedio perfecto entones le diré a todos en la escuela que aún tienes ese horrible león de peluche en tu closet!" ella le gritó antes de correr.

"¡Rukia!" Ichigo la llamó, pero aún se encontraba arrodillado en una pierna, tratando de curar el enésimo moretón del mes. Para cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta que la enana ya no se encontraba a la vista. "Carajo," gruñó parándose de nuevo.

Ichigo miró a la izquierda y a la derecha caminando por la brillante calle. Personas en yukatas y ropas regulares se encontraban caminando alrededor, platicando, riendo y tan sólo divirtiéndose. Pero helo ahí, empezándose a llenar de pánico con cada segundo que pasaba. "¡Rukia!" llamó varias veces pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Después de unos pocos minutos, justo cuando estaba por ir a hacer un anunció por el intercomunicador, algo atrapó a sus ojos.

Kuchiki Rukia es una persona _extremadamente_ baja para su edad (según la perspectiva de Ichigo) pero tan sólo había algo acerca de ella que la hacía distinguible de una multitud de personas. ¿Sus ojos únicos? ¿La dulce esencia de su cabello? ¿Las molestas payasadas que hacía cuando está molesta? Bueno, había un montón de posibles razones pero una cosa era segura: no importa que tan baja sea o que tan escondida se encuentre entre una multitud de personas, Ichigo SIEMPRE será capaz de encontrarla.

Y esta vez no era diferente, excepto…

Había cuatro punks fijándose en ella. Oh, literalmente estaban pidiendo una muerte temprana.

"Mira aquí cariño, queremos que te nos unas para una pequeña fiesta que vamos a tener en la playa."

"Dije que 'no'," Rukia le dijo con su voz gélida, su barbilla alzada como si estuviera viendo una pieza de insecto. "Vete antes de que te metas en problemas."

Uno de los punks, quien tenía su cabello en picos, la sonrió de lado acercándose más a ella. Entonces él tomó un mechón de su obscuro cabello entre sus dedos y empezó a jugar con el. "De seguro eres enérgica. Sólo ven con nosotros. Obviamente estás sola justo ahora y sin algo más que hacer así que tengamos un poco de diversión."

Otro idiota con cabello rubio decolorado se paró junto a Rukia y rió disimuladamente al lado de su oído. "Deberías sentirte honrada de que te estemos pidiendo que te nos unas. La mayoría de las chicas morirían por tener esta oportunidad."

"Entonces vayan a tomar una de ellas," Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, alejando la mano que seguía torciendo su mechón de cabello, "Y no estoy sola."

"Oh, ¿está tu familia aquí?" él preguntó, "¿Tienes una hermana? Si está tan guapa como tú entonces puedes traerla también."

"No," ella se alejó de él, "Estoy aquí con mi novio. Así que váyanse antes de que los vea. De hecho les estoy dando idiotas una oportunidad de vivir así que tómenla antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí antes de estallar en risas. "¿Qué clase de hombre deja sola a su mujer en esta noche festiva? ¿Y cómo será capaz de ir en contra de nosotros cuatro? ¿Por qué no lo dejas y vienes de fiesta con nosotros?"

El de los picos se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró en su oreja, "Te prometo que te daré la mejor noche de tu vida."

"No mientras siga con vida."

Antes de que Rukia se pudiera girar, un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la alejó del hombre que estaba susurrándole al oído. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido y alzó la vista.

"Les sugiero que se vayan ahora antes de que decida arrancarles la cabeza de sus hombros, dolorosamente," Ichigo amenazó con una mirada que decía que estaba listo para matar. Cualquiera hubiera estado rápidamente asustado por su mirada y el tono obscuro de voz, pero para Rukia, él nunca se vio más atractivo.

Uno de los tipos miro entre Rukia e Ichigo varias veces antes de sonreír con sorna. "¿Él? ¿Él es tu novio?"

"Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada llevando a Rukia detrás de él para esconderla de sus miradas pachucas.

"De hecho, lo tengo," él dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía caminando derecho a Ichigo, "Vamos a una fiesta y tan sólo queremos que ella venga. Así que fuera de nuestro camino."

Esta vez Ichigo sonrió con sorna. "¿Por qué debería? Ella no quiere ir con ustedes así que déjenla sola."

"Lo siento, pero cuando quiero algo siempre lo obtengo," él gruñó extendiendo su brazo para empujar a Ichigo a un lado. Pero mientras iba a agarrar a Rukia, el puño de Ichigo se acercó como un flash y fue directo a su cara.

"¡AH!" varias personas gritaron alrededor de ellos mientras el tipo caía hacia atrás con una sangrienta nariz.

El tipo rubio miro hacia abajo impresionado. "¿Viejo, estas bien?"

Pero el idiota estaba demasiado ocupado retorciéndose en dolor sosteniéndose la nariz. "¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!"

"Tú crees," Ichigo dijo, "Ese fue el punto de pegarte."

Rukia trató de pretender ser una damisela en desgracia pero no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa de aparecer en sus labios al ver al idiota en dolor. Se merecía cada pedazo de ello.

Los otros tres alzaron la vista y apretaron los dientes a Ichigo. "¡Vas a pagar por eso!" le gritaron.

Ichigo mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mirándolos con interés. "Entonces vengan a mí con todo lo que tienen. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que use mis músculos así que esto será un buen ejercicio." Movió su cuerpo a una leve posición de pelea. No iba a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que uno de esos tipos se moviera primero.

"Maldito bastardo," la cuarta persona maldijo antes de ir directo a Ichigo con un puño alzado.

---Varios segundos después---

Rukia miró atrás en completa inocencia para ver a los cuatro tipos que estaban acosándola hace tan sólo unos minutos antes, apilados uno encima del otro con el alma literalmente saliéndoseles de sus inconcientes cuerpos. "Creo que quizá te sobrepasaste," comentó.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza desempolvándose las manos. "De hecho me fui leve con ellos. Además, es su culpa por venir a mí con puños alzados. He sido acondicionado para pelear de regreso cuando sea que puños sean dirigidos a mí desde que era niño."

Rukia sonrió ampliamente aumentando la velocidad para caminar al lado de él mientras se alejaban más y más de la pila de los 'muertos'. "¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única razón? ¿O tratabas de protegerme?"

Ichigo la miró de reojo antes de bufar. "Por favor, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no necesitas que nadie te proteja."

Rukia rió. "Pero aún así viniste por mí."

"Sólo porque no puedo sacar toda tu basura de mi lugar," él se burló, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Rukia. Él rió entre dientes. "Sólo piensa de esto como una forma de regresar el favor por lo que hiciste por mí hace varios días en la playa."

Rukia sonrió de lado mientras continuaban caminando sin rumbo fijo por el festival. "Me pregunto que podría haber pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo."

Ichigo pensó acerca de eso por un segundo antes de replicar. "Lo más probable es que los hubieras golpeado o los hubieras seguido."

Rukia frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te hace pensar que hubiera ido con ellos? Si no lo viste, obviamente trataba de alejarme de ellos."

Ichigo suspiró mientras salían de la iluminada calle y caminaban hacia un área retirada cerca de la playa. "Tan sólo no sabes acerca de ese tipo de hombres. Lo más probable es que hubieran tratando de atraparte fuera de guardia antes de arrastrarte a una esquina."

"¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo cosas como esa? No me van a saltar encima," Rukia se burló.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Aun así deberías ser cuidadosa. He escuchado demasiadas historias de jóvenes chicas siendo atacas aun a pesar de que son maestras de karate."

"Psch, entonces deberías ir a decirlo eso a Tatsuki," Rukia cruzó sus brazos. Miró alrededor mientras alcanzaban la cima de la colina y miraban a la playa donde varias personas estaban jugando con fuegos artificiales. "No me va a pasar nada así que no te preocupes mucho."

Ichigo suspiró. "Bueno, si tú insistes. Sólo no vengas llorando cuando alguien te salte encima y te empiece a besar."

Esta vez Rukia volteó sus ojos. "Nadie me va a besar. Los mataría si se me acercan demasiado."

"Suena como si nunca hubieras sido besada," Ichigo sonrió con sorna.

"…" Rukia mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras miraba el océano.

Ichigo la volteó a ver, preguntándose porqué no había dicho nada de regreso cuando lo golpeó. "¿Nunca has sido besada, he?" su sonrisa creció.

"¿Por qué te importa?" ella gruñó y miró para otro lado.

Pero Ichigo podía ver el definitivo sonrojo en su rostro. "Aw, ¿alguien es tímida?" se burló.

"¡Cállate!" ella chilló, girándose para esconder su rostro pero Ichigo caminó hasta que estuvo frente a ella. "¡¿Por qué eres tan persistente en saber?!"

"Porque me pones curioso. Y si hubieras besado, no estarías así de molesta."

El ojo izquierdo de Rukia empezó a contraerse. "¡Bien! ¡Nunca he sido besada antes, feliz! ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! ¡No es como que hayas besado a alguien!"

"¿Ahora quién está curiosa?" el provocó, picando su cabeza con su dedo.

Rukia retiró su mano. "No estaba preguntando."

Ichigo sonrió con sorna. "Aún así, no soy tan inexperimentado como tú, si eso es lo que querías decir."

"¿Qué?" ella lo miró fijamente, "¿Tuviste una chica antes?"

Ichigo alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si fuera imposible? Soy un adulto," dijo antes de gruñir un poco mientras buscaba en su cerebro por el pasado. "Supongo que podrías decir que estuve en una especie de relación pero no duró mucho. Diablos, no sé ni como empezó pero la terminé realmente rápido. Desde entonces he estado evitando a las chicas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Ella te violó y te marcó de por vida o algo?" ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ichigo le dio un golpecito ligero en la frente. "No seas estúpida. Tan sólo estás molesta con el hecho de que no has sido besada aún. Apuesto a que es por tu tensión sexual apilándose en ti. Deberías leer lago acerca de Freud."

Rukia se sonrojó y lo empujó lejos de ella. "¡Como no! ¡¿Y por qué importa si no he sido besada aún?! ¡No es como si fuera el fin del mundo!"

"Podría ser visto de esa forma desde que probablemente eres la única de entre el grupo de tu edad que no ha sido besada aún," Ichigo rió disimuladamente.

"¡Cállate!" ella le gritó a él, completamente roja. Su labio inferior salido en un puchero. "¡Y eso no es verdad!"

"Seguro no lo es," Ichigo rió a lo bajo, "Apuesto a que te molesta cada vez que uno de tus amigos cuenta acerca de sus experiencias besando. Diablos, hasta sé que Tatsuki tuvo su beso también."

"¿Cómo podrías saber tú acerca de eso?"

"Porque conocía al chico que besó. Solía ir a su dojo," Ichigo encogió los hombros, "Pero está fuera del punto. El problema aquí es que tus labios aún son 'vírgenes'," presionó su dedo contra los labios de ella.

Rukia se sonrojó antes de empujarlo. "¡No es un problema! ¡Y tampoco es como que sea un gran inconveniente!"

"Si no lo es entonces ¿por qué no has besado a nadie aún?" Ichigo sonrió con sorna.

"¡P-po-porque!"

"¿Por qué que?" él molestó.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior completamente furiosa. "¡Está bien! ¡Si es un inconveniente entonces ten!" Antes de que Ichigo pudiera inferir que es lo que ella estaba por hacer, Rukia tomó el frente de su camiseta negra y lo inclinó hacia abajo a su estatura, chocando sus labios completamente contra los de él.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar o siquiera comprender lo que estaba pasando. En un momento se estaba burlando de ella por mera diversión porque su rubor era demasiado lindo. Pero ahora, con sus ojos más que abiertos, miraba directamente a los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Rukia mientras sus labios presionaban a los suyos. Ambos se encontraban tiesos, sin estar seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

_Ella me esta besando…_Ichigo pensó para sí mismo, _¡Kuchiki Rukia de hecho me está besando!_

Pero ella estaba muy rígida con su labio inferior ligeramente temblando con inocencia. Era demasiado mono para él como para que se siguiera quedando quieto. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de responder, Rukia rápidamente se alejó y cubrió sus labios y su rubor con un brazo alzado.

"¡Ahí está el estúpido beso del que te has estado burlando! Espero que estés satisfecho," ella le gritó antes de abruptamente girarse para alejarse de ahí. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Pero Ichigo estaba gruñendo profundo en su garganta. No había forma alguna en la que él fuera a terminar eso de esa manera. "Oi."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Rukia se giró con la mirada más amenazante pero rápidamente se derritió como una barra de mantequilla en un sartén cuando Ichigo tomó ambos lados de su cara estrellando sus labios contra los de ella.

Al principio, ella se paró rígida, ojos bien abiertos, completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero una vez que se empezó a registrar, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y trató de alejarlo.

"¡Ichi—mmph!"

Cuando Ichigo escuchó su nombre escapar de sus labios, eso le dijo que ella seguía demasiado sana en contra a él, así que presionó sus labios aun más fuerte, sacando su lengua para lamer sus temblorosos labios.

Rukia no pudo suprimir el ligero lloriqueo cuando sintió su húmedo músculo saliendo de entre sus labios y tratando de entrar a su propia boca. Trató de luchar contra él, aunque sólo con la mitad del esfuerzo anterior, pero jadeó cuando una de las manos de Ichigo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura jalándola fuertemente contra él. Tomando la oportunidad única-en-la-vida, Ichigo introdujo su lengua profundo y hondo en su boca y se permitió gemir en su garganta. Se encontraba probando su dulce sabor en su cálido orificio y lentamente lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Cualquiera de los pensamientos restantes de Rukia de alejar a Ichigo volaron de su mente junto con su sanidad al momento en que sintió su lengua contra la suya. Mientras la lengua de él provocaba a la suya para unírsele en una fiera batalla, sintió sus rodillas debilitándose. Su agarre en sus hombros se fortaleció para mantenerse parada.

Ichigo movió su boca y lengua fieramente contra las de Rukia, sin estar seguro como todo eso empezó. Él se estaba burlando de ella porque nunca había besado a nadie cuando de pronto ella presionó sus labios contra los de él, temblando en una señal de inseguridad. Pero cuando ella se alejó antes de que él tuviera un chance de responder, Ichigo sintió una sensación insatisfecha burbujeando en su estómago. Así que sólo la tomó y de ahí le permitió a su cuerpo ganarle a su cerebro.

A veces, es mejor sólo dejarse llevar por el momento, en especial si estás besando a alguien como Kuchiki Rukia.

No había forma alguna en que este fuera el primer beso de Rukia. Ichigo tuvo que usar todo lo que pudo para mantener la batalla contra ella. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se masajearon una a la otra, y ahora, dientes estaban involucrados. Ella pudo haber dicho que nunca antes había besado pero lo estaba enfrentando demasiado bien que eso lo estaba molestando. Si ella de verdad había besado a alguien antes, él iba a arrancarle la lengua al bastardo si lo llegara a conocer. Pero iba a confiar en Rukia y tomarse el placer de ser el primero en probar su dulzura.

Rukia NO sabía que estaba haciendo. Como Ichigo, ella meramente se estaba yendo con los instintos, ¿pero quién hubiera podido pensar que iba a ser así de directo?

Después de varios minutos de caliente guerra con todo entre sus bocas, Rukia finalmente se alejó cuando la necesidad de aire fue demasiada. Cuando Ichigo la sintió alejándose, él se inclinó hacia delante para pellizcar sus hinchados labios unas cuantas veces más antes de dejarlo. Alejó su barbilla pero dejó su frente apoyada en la de ella mientras ambos tomaban profundas respiraciones para calmar sus erráticos corazones.

El pulgar de Ichigo, que seguía en uno de los lados de la cara de ella, empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares para masajear su tensa quijada. "Hey," exhaló.

Rukia tomó una profunda respiración y rió a lo bajo. "No me digas que hiciste todo eso para sólo decir _eso_," bromeó.

Esta vez Ichigo rió entre dientes rozando ligeramente sus labios con los de ella. Miró profundamente en sus ojos y sonrió. "Hey," repitió.

Rukia lo miró y le sonrió de regreso. "Hey."

"¡OI!"

Ambos dejaron sus agarres en el otro y se giraron para ver a Karin saludándolos desde la parte baja de la colina.

"¡DEJEN DE TRATAR DE HACERME 'TÍA' Y APÚRENCE A BAJAR!"

Ichigo gimió. "¡ESTÁ BIEN!" le gritó de regreso antes de mirar a Rukia. "¿Lista para irnos?" extendió su mano de nuevo.

Rukia miró su mano abierta y sonrió dulcemente antes de poner su mano encima de ella. Pero esta vez, sus dedos se entrelazaron perfectamente unos contra los otros mientras Ichigo los dirigía para bajar de la colina hacia donde su familia se encontraba esperando en la arena.

"Oi."

Ichigo volteó para mirar a Rukia sonriéndole con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias por haberme traído aquí," sonrió anchamente.

Ichigo sonrió de lado antes de girarse y continuar su camino por la playa. "No hay problema, enana."

* * *

N/A: Los dos FINALMENTE se besaron!!! No soy muy buena describiendo esas 'sabrosas' experiencias pero espero que no haya estado tan mal. Estaba un poco apurada. Tan solo TENIA que juntar a estos dos ahora o sino eso continuaria alargando la historia. Preparense para un verano mas caliente y mas drama!

Como sea, no se olviden de dejar review!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Ichigo y Rukai estan de regreso en casa con una semana mas de vacaciones. Las cosas se estan poniendo CALIENTES pero quie es esta molesta persona que los sigue interrumpiendo?!

* * *

N/T: pues...eso fue todo con este cap

x cierto, para el prxo cap, el fic cambiara su clasificacion a M y no se hagan ilusiones, todavia no va a haber lemon, falta para ello -_-

ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de actualizar mas seguido dado ke tengo mas tiempo para traducir ^.^

el prox cap...no se para cuando lo subire, solo espero no tardarme mucho....y pido disculpas x, de nuevo, no haber contestado a sus reviews, el ultimo mes de clases estuvo bastante bastante ocupado....aun asi, grx!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	12. 12 Vacaciones de Verano IV

**Notas de la Autora: Esta es la parte final de sus vacaciones de verano e inicia un poco confusa desde que me adelante un poco en el tiempo, pero hay un flashback en el medio así que deberia estas bien. Y vean como ahora cambie la clasificacion a M!!! *jadea***

**Por favor, lean y disfruten!**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: oh dios...esto ya es M!!! pero todavia no hay lemon!!! pero hay lime!!! ajajajaja y vaya ke esta bueno!

ajajaja pero bueno, ese no es el pto, antes de dejarlos leer en paz, espero que todos hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad! y espero tengan un magnifico año nuevo en compañia de sus seres queridos. Que todos sus deseos para este año que va a iniciar se hagan realidad y les deseo mucha suerte en este año!!!

ahora si, pueden leer xD

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Vacaciones de Verano IV

* * *

Ichigo se quejó mientras veía a Rukia sufrir frente a él. "Lo estás haciendo todo mal de nuevo."

"¡ARGH!" ella gritó, lanzando sus brazos al aire. "¡ME RINDO!"

Ichigo agitó su cabeza molesto. "Dime de nuevo ¿cómo es que eres la representante de clase?"

Rukia se giró y lo miró enojada, callándolo inmediatamente.

Era la última semana de las vacaciones de verano y Rukia se encontraba sentada en el piso frente a la mesa de centro tratando de terminar su tarea de matemáticas. Pero Ichigo, quien estaba acostado boca abajo en el sillón detrás de ella, estaba haciendo las cosas peor señalando cada uno de sus errores en cada problema.

Ella no lo podía explicar. Hace tan sólo unas pocas semanas atrás ella estaba haciendo bastante bien en esa clase de cálculo pero su maestro-bajo decidió enseñar nuevo material ¡en los últimos días! Y lo que es peor, asignó _demasiada_ tarea que iba más allá de lo que Ichigo sabía.

"¿Puedo matar a Hitsugaya-sensei ahora?" ella gimió.

"No porque eso sería ilegal," él replico, palmeando su cabeza, "Sólo cálmate y piénsalo. Ese niño es bastante bueno dando explicaciones fáciles; diablos, él me ayudó un buen en la preparatoria también."

Rukia se quejó dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa. "No le veo sentido."

Ichigo se rió suavemente sentándose, gruñendo mientras estiraba sus músculos. "Déjame hacer el almuerzo mientras tú haces esto," dijo. Inclinándose hacia el frente, Ichigo retiró el cabello de ella hacia un lado para dejar un ligero beso en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de pararse y dirigirse a la cocina.

"…quiero algo con queso," ella le gritó a él.

"Tuvimos pizza anoche. Piensa en algo más creativo," él le gritó de regreso.

Rukia suspiró estirando sus brazos por encima de la mesa delante de ella. "Bien, ¿qué tal algo refrescante? Hace demasiado calor."

Ichigo, quien estaba husmeando dentro del refrigerador, asintió para sí mismo. "Hay algunos tallarines de soba. ¿Quieres comer un poco de zaru soba*?

"¡Sí!" ella celebró.

Ichigo sacó la base de la sopa del refrigerador y la dejó en el mostrador de la mesa. Tomó una olla y empezó a hervir un poco de agua. "¿Cómo te está yendo por ahí?" la llamó mientras los tallarines se iniciaban a cocer.

Él sólo obtuvo en quejido como respuesta haciendolo reír fuertemente.

Después de regresar de la playa, su relación había mejorado…bueno, los gritos y patadas (por parte de ella al menos) seguían ahí, pero ahora, ellos (más como _él_) no podían mantener sus manos fuera del otro.

Él la atrapaba fuera de guardia, ya fuera en la cocina o en la sala, agarrandola de lugares al azar para sólo plantar besos por toda ella. Al principio, ella o estaba demasiado sorprendida o muy apenada para hacer algo. Pero en unos pocos días empezó a responder…no sólo a responder, sino a luchar por la dominancia.

Ichigo sonrió complacido mientras pensaba en los últimos días en la playa. Al inicio era incómodo verla después de su primer beso. Pero en la última noche del viaje, la tensión era tan grande, especialmente desde que compartían habitación, que Ichigo hizo lo que cualquier hombre normal haría…tristemente, no terminó de la forma en que quería.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo gimió cambiándose de posición en el futón localizado justo al lado de la cama. Era el último día de su viaje y planeaban manejar de regreso a Karakura al día siguiente así que estaba tratando de dormir cuanto pudiera pero era imposible. El aire acondicionado TENÍA que descomponerse el último día, haciendo el calor insoportable._

_"Carajo," él maldijo sentándose quitándose rápidamente su playera. ¡Literalmente estaba sudando a través de todas sus ropas!_

_"¿No hay un solo ventilador en esta casa?"_

_Ichigo se giró para ver a Rukia, quien no la estaba pasando mejor, encima de la cama. Ella estaba jadeando por la falta de aire. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y gimió. "Lo hay pero mis hermanas lo están utilizando. Mi papá fue para pedir uno prestado a los Watanabe así que sólo espera un poco más."_

_"Mo, ¡no lo puedo soportar más!" ella se quejó antes de sacarse la playera._

_Un sonrojo se expandió por las mejillas de Ichigo asustándose. "¡R-RUKIA! ¡__¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"_

_Rukia jadeó pesadamente antes de voltearlo a ver. "Sigo usando un bikini debajo así que no actúes todo apenado. Y hace demasiado calor para siquiera pensar en ser propio justo ahora."_

_"Aún así," Ichigo volteó a otro lado, "Podrías haberme avisado un poco."_

_Rukia estaba por replicarle de regreso como usualmente lo hacía pero inmediatamente se puso roja cuando su mente de repente regresó a la noche del festival hace unos cuantos días. "Oh," susurró mirando a otro lado también._

_Un silencio incómodo rodeó su cuarto y el calor sólo hacía las cosas peor. Ichigo trató de ignorarlo, pero sus ojos seguían regresando a Rukia quien miraba afuera de la ventana. Pero lo que realmente estaba atrapando su mirada era el hecho de que ella estaba prácticamente sudando a través de su bikini de color claro y podía ver la forma definitiva de sus pechos. Cierto, él disfrutó cada momento de su beso hace varios días atrás pero sabía que lo lamentaba. Después de todo, ella era su alumna sin importar que rol estuvieran jugando frente a su familia por el momento._

_Pero eso no quería decir que ella no fuera una mujer__—__Ichigo cerró su ojo instantáneamente y miró a la pared opuesta a la ventana para detener sus indecentes pensamientos. Pero su respiración era más forzada ahora._

_Cuando ella escuchó su respiración jadeante, Rukia lo miró preocupada. "__¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien?"_

_"S-sí," él tartamudeó, frotándose la cabeza con las manos. _¡Alumna, alumna, ALUMNA!

_"¿Estás seguro? Estás respirando realmente forzado," ella dijo poniendo una gentil mano en su hombro, "¿Ichigo?"_

_En el momento en el que él sintió su delicada mano en su hombro, cualquier resolución que tuviera, se quebró. "¡Al carajo!" maldijo antes de saltar a la cama._

_"¡__¿Ichigo?!" Rukia chilló cuando Ichigo le saltó encima. "¿Qué estás__—__?" Por segunda vez sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ichigo tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza arrastrándola hacia él, besándola completamente en la boca._

_Sus ojos se dilataron por el impacto. Alzó su mano para tratar de empujarlo pero en el momento en que sintió la lengua de él correr por sus labios, su fuerza inmediatamente desapareció y ella cedió de nuevo._

_Ichigo gimió en aprobación cuando la sintió separando sus labios para que él entrara. Gentilmente pellizco sus labios antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de ella al mismo que tiempo que la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás; ambos cayeron en la cama._

_Rukia gimió en el momento en que sintió el suave colchón en su espalda e Ichigo casi pierde el control ante el dulce sonido. Su beso se profundizó y se volvió más forzado mientras se sostenía de ambos lados de su cara. Sus pulgares masajeaban su mandíbula para mantenerla relajada; su lengua ejecutaba otra pelea con la de ella._

_"Rukia" él sopló en contra de sus labios en lo que sus belfos besaban su cuello dejando un camino que descendia por éste._

_La mujer gimió mientras la lengua de él lamia cada gota de sudor que ahora caían gracias a él y no tanto gracias al calor. Uno de sus brazos se enrolló alrededor de sus hombros mientras tanto su otra mano recorría su musculosa espalda. Ella escuchó un pequeño gemido en su cuello; sus dedos viajaban por su húmeda piel._

_"Rukia," él suspiró de nuevo bajando una mano para masajear gentilmente uno de sus pechos._

_"¡Ichigo!" ella jadeó antes de morderse el labio inferior para evitar que su voz se hiciese más fuerte. Después de todo, las gemelas seguían en la otra habitación, sin dormirse ya que, sin lugar a dudas, ruido seguía saliendo por las paredes._

_La confianza de Ichigo creció aún más cuando ella arqueó su espalda, frotando su pecho cubierto contra el suyo desnudo. Luego sintió como su mano recorría su pecho, sintiendo todas las depresiones y formas de sus músculos. Su respiración se dificultó cuando mordió su pulso. Sus manos inmediatamente cubrieron su boca para bloquear su grito mientras su lengua aliviaba el dolor._

_"Rukia, relájate para mí," él susurró regresando a chupar su labio inferior entre sus propios labios. "Bebé, dime que te está gustando lo que te estoy haciendo," sonrió de lado mientras sus dedos empezaban a jugar con su endurecido pezón a través de su bikini._

_Rukia jadeó ante la sensación. "I-Ichigo," jadeó, cerrando los ojos para sentir todo lo que él le ofrecía. "N-no te atrevas a parar," ordenó._

_Ichigo amaba lo responsiva que ella se estaba volviendo. "Como desees," sonrió confiado juntando sus labios. Y él _casi _gime cuando la lengua de ella salió a encontrarse con la suya. La mano que estaba en su pecho bajo a jugar con el dobladillo de su ligera falda antes de meter sus dedos por entre la falda y su húmeda piel. Rukia gimió al sentir sus dedos jugando en su piel. Y justo cuando estaba por moverse más arriba__—_

_¡BAM!_

_Los dos saltaron alejándose del otro como si hubieran tocado algo caliente cuando la puerta abruptamente se abrió chocando contra la pared opuesta. No se atrevían a ver hacia la puerta, esperando mentalmente lo mismo:_

¡Por favor, di que no viste nada!

_Pero la vida nunca es justa._

_"¡KYA! ¡Masaki! ¡Seremos abuelos pronto!" Isshin chilló causando que ambos se pusieran rígidos._

_"¡SALTE!" Ichigo le gritó con la cara roja._

_"¡No seas tímido mi hijo!" Isshin rió, "Es completamente normar para ustedes los jóvenes el expresar su amor__—__" _

_"¡Ya estuvo!" Ichigo cortó a su padre corriendo tras de él. "¡Regresa aquí tú bastardo pervertido!"_

_Rukia observó en silencio a Ichigo perseguir s su padre, con Isshin gritando "¡MI HIJO ES UN HOMBRE! ¡NO ES IMPOTENTE! ¡¡¡¡VOY A SER ABUELO!!!!" y con Ichigo gritándole que se callara. Suspiró. Así _no_ esperaba terminar estas grandiosas vacaciones._

_"__¿Qué está pasando Rukia nee-san?"_

_Rukia volteó a ver a Yuzu y a Karin paradas en la puerta. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "En serio, no querrán saber."_

_--- _

Ichigo sonrió irónico contra su cuello mientras su lengua lamía su pulso.

"Ichigo," Rukia suspiró cuando la caricia de Ichigo se volvió más intensa cada vez que ella se volvía más receptiva.

Ellos acaban de terminar su refrescante almuerzo. Y desde que Ichigo hizo la comida, Rukia estaba automáticamente a cargo de lavar los platos. Justo cuando ella terminó y apagó el grifo, sintió su cálido cuerpo justo detrás de ella y la boca de Ichigo repentinamente atacando su cuello.

Con cada día que pasaba él le saltaba encima más seguido y con más fuerza y eso lentamente la estaba enloqueciendo.

"Eungh," ella se mordió el labio inferior cuando un gemido salió. Las manos de Ichigo estaban frente a ella, masajeando su cadera en su fuerte agarre mientras su boca la mordía de nuevo. "¡Ichigo! No—mhmm, no dejes marca," jadeó.

Ichigo rió disimuladamente contra su cuello antes de susurrar a su oído. "Puedes cubrirlo fácilmente así que no te preocupes."

"Aún así," ella tembló cuando él repentinamente llevó una de sus manos a su pecho empezando a palmearlo. "T-tú te-¡ah!-estás volviendo más agresivo, no," tartamudeó cuando él tomo el duro pezón iniciando a girarlo en sus dedos.

"Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando ni siquiera estás luchando en contra mia," Ichigo replicó antes de agarrar su brazo para girarla. Rukia estaba sorprendida cuando fue girada pero inmediatamente se aferró a sus hombros cuando él tomó la parte trasera de sus piernas subiéndola al mostrador antes de ir por sus labios. Ella obedientemente le abrió su boca y gimió al sentir su lengua presionando contra la suya.

Ichigo amaba los dulces sonidos que venían de Rukia y justo cuando estaban viniendo de su garganta también, fueron interrumpidos.

_¡Dingo Dong!_

Los dos inmediatamente se congelaron cuando el timbre sonó inesperadamente.

Rukia lentamente alzó la vista para ver a Ichigo fulminando la puerta sin moverse para contestarla. "¿No vas a ver quién es?" preguntó.

"Che, no gracias. Probablemente mataría al tipo por molestarnos," él bufó antes de voltearla a ver. "Sólo ignóralo," dijo clamando sus labios de regreso.

Pero Rukia la estaba teniendo difícil para regresar a sus intensos besos cuando el timbre sonó por segunda ocasión. "Ichigo, pienso que deberías ir a checar," empujó suavemente su codo.

Ichigo se quejó. "Está bien, sólo quédate—"

_"¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás ahí?"_

Ichigo se congeló cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Inoue Orihime viniendo del otro lado de la puerta.

_"¡Kurosaki-kun!"_ Ella llamó un poco más formalmente esta vez mientras tocaba el timbre varias veces más.

Rukia observó la puerta en total incredulidad. ¡¿Por qué estaba esa mujer ahí?! "¿Cerraste la puerta con llave?" preguntó. Ichigo simplemente respondió asintiendo cuando repentinamente la perilla de la puerta se estaba moviendo de izquierda a derecha desde el otro lado. Sin embargo, el timbre no paraba ni ella paraba de decir su nombre.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" Ichigo se quejó silenciosamente sosteniendo a Rukia más fuertemente. "Con suerte ella se ira una vez se de cuenta que la puerta no se va a abrir."

"No es probable," Rukia murmuró mientras Orihime trataba de abrir la puerta de nuevo. "Tal vez sólo deberías de ir y decirle que se vaya."

"Che," Ichigo bufó poniendo su cabeza en su cuello y hombro para bloquear el molesto timbre, "Esa mujer ha estado tratando de tenerme por años así que conozco sus maneras. Ella no se irá; tan sólo se invitará a sí misma a quedarse tanto como pueda. Ya ha pasado varias veces en el pasado."

"¿Está mal de la cabeza o algo así?" Rukia preguntó mientras Orihime gritaba _"¡Kurosaki-kun!"_ unas cuantas veces más desde afuera.

Ichigo sonrió de lado contra ella. "No, sólo es persistente. Ella es la amiga leal que todos morirían por tener, pero lo malo es que no sabe tomar un 'no' por respuesta. Inoue dice que ya me superó pero me ha estado molestando sin parar incluso cuando me mudé a Tokio. Sin mencionar que aún va por ahí diciendo que su tipo ideal de chico es alguien con cabello naranja natural y el ceño fruncido permanentemente."

Rukia rió a lo bajo. "Inoue-sensei debe amarte realmente," susurró pero sintió un millón de venas iracundas saltando en su frente cuando el timbre no paraba. "¿Podrías por favor abrir la puerta? Si esto continúa yo podría hacerlo."

Ichigo suspiró. "Pero realmente no la quiero ver."

"Entonces yo—" Rukia paró cuando escuchó una segunda voz—femenina—viniendo de afuera.

Esta persona estaba hablando con Orihime pero sus palabras estaban siendo calladas por la puerta. Sin embargo, Ichigo y Rukia pudieron distinguir claramente 'molestia' e 'Ichigo está fuera' de la otra persona. Muy pronto, escucharon pisadas alejándose de su puerta y después silencio.

Después de varios segundos, Rukia preguntó, "¿Crees que sea seguro?"

"No lo sé," Ichigo contestó ayudando a Rukia a bajar del mostrador. Ella fue a la sala mientras él iba a la puerta para mirar por la mirilla. "Sí, al parecer finalmente se fue."

"Me pregunto quién era la otra persona," Rukia dijo sentándose en el sillón esperando que Ichigo se le uniera.

El pelinaranjo agitó su cabeza sentándose junto a ella. "No lo sé, pero debo de averiguarlo para que pueda enviarle una canasta de regalo," sonrió de lado antes de empujar a Rukia al sillón. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" fue directo a sus labios que estaban ligeramente separados cuando la empujó.

Rukia gimió en aprobación mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo. Movió su cabeza a un lado para introducir aún más su lengua. Él gimió molesto cuando notó que sus piernas le prohibían acercarse así que tomó cada una de sus piernas y las separó. Se situó en medio de ellas que, inconcientemente, se aferraron a su firme cintura.

La cercanía estaba empezando a llegarle. Rukia se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir su cuerpo totalmente encima del suyo y jadeó cuando sus brazos rodearon su espalda para empujarla para que su pecho encontrara al suyo.

Una de las manos de Ichigo seguía en una de sus piernas, gentilmente acariciándola de arriba abajo mientras él seguía jugando con sus hinchados labios. Sintiéndose más confiado después de escucharla gemir por la enésima vez ese día, Ichigo gentilmente deslizó su mano por debajo de su falda, cada vez más cerca de la parte donde sus piernas se conectaban con sus caderas.

"Ichigo," ella jadeó, arqueando su cuerpo todavía más.

Un gruñido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras Ichigo sofocaba su cara con besos abiertos. Estaba por subir más su mano para trazar sus bragas cuando—

_¡Ring Ring Ring! ¡Ring Ring Ring!_

Ichigo dejó salir un quejido de frustración cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Ichigo," Rukia jadeó pesadamente, "Apúrate y contesta."

"No," él gimió regresando a besar su cuello. "No quiero ser interrumpido más."

El tono profundo de su voz hizo que Rukia asintiera en acuerdo con él mientras ella alzaba su rostro para que besara sus labios de nuevo. Y justo cuando Ichigo estaba por tomar sus bragas de nuevo—

_"¿Kurosaki-kun"?_

Los dos pararon sus caricias y su respiración también se aquietó cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de Orihime saliendo de la máquina contestadota. Ichigo ahogó su irritado gruñido en el cuello de Rukia.

_"Ano, fui a tu casa hoy pero supongo que no estabas ahí,"_ ella empezó, _"Ishida-kun me dijo que estarías en casa desde que ya habías regresado de tus vacaciones, pero tal vez saliste."_

"Estaría perdiendo mi cabeza ahora mismo si no fuera por ti," Ichigo murmuró, ganándose un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rukia. (*N/T)

_"Como sea, sólo necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo… Algo realmente importante así que por favor llámame tan pronto escuches este mensaje. Si quieres, puedo ir de nuevo más tarde y tal vez podamos vernos…o si estás ocupado nos podemos ver en otro lado. Recuerdo como te gustaba ese pequeño restaurante cerca de mi casa cuando estábamos en preparatoria. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar ahí conmigo?__—__ ¡Ah! No trato de pedirte que salga__—__quiero decir, ano…"_ la pausa continuó por algunos cuantos segundo más antes de que su voz regresase. Los ojos de Rukia empezaron con un tic cuando pudo prácticamente 'ver 'el sonrojo en la cara de Orihime al otro lado, _"Realmente quiero hablar contigo. Por favor di que te encontrarás conmigo. Estaré esperando tu llamada."_

Del otro lado la línea se desconectó y la máquina contestadota se apagó después de que Orihime _finalmente_ colgó.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el apartamento se silencio de nuevo. Miró a Rukia listo para empezar de nuevo cuando notó que ésta fruncía el ceño, sus ojos continuaban en la máquina contestadota. "Oi, pon atención," gruñó.

Rukia lo volteó a ver con una mirada severa. "¿De verdad se ve que quiero hacer algo después de _eso_?" señaló la máquina.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Sólo ignóralo," dijo y trató de acercarse a sus labios de nuevo pero Rukia se giró. "Vamos, ¿en serio vas a dejar que esa estúpida llamada nos detenga?" preguntó.

"¿La vas a llamar?" ella simplemente cuestionó.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de él cuando ella ignoró su pregunta. Gentil pero firmemente tomó su barbilla y la alzó para que ella lo viese de nuevo. La miraba con ojos intensos mientras acercaba sus labios. "No," replicó, sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ellas mientras le susurraba, "¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando estoy completamente atrapado con alguien como tú ahora mismo?"

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron ante su sobrecogedora confesión y él tomó la oportunidad de tomar sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez ella no lo evadió pero suspiró levemente mientras sus labios danzaban unos contras los otros en gentiles movimientos.

Sabiendo que su mente estaba de regreso en él y sólo en él, Ichigo decidió no perder más tiempo. Su mano, que seguía debajo de su falda, finalmente se dirigió a la orilla de sus bragas. Ligeramente trazó el encaje, causando un gemido sensual de Rukia quien estaba retorciéndose debajo de él. Tomó todo de él el no perder su completo control mientras trataba de calmarse. No quería apresurar las cosas pero quería tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar cada momento. Pero su constante gemir, retorcerse, sin mencionar sus uñas arañándolo através de su playera estaban haciendo que la mano en su braga se retorciera en anticipación.

"Tranquilízate bebé," murmuró con uno de los labios de ella entre los suyos.

"Ichi-go," ella únicamente replicó arqueándose hacia él de nuevo.

Ichigo gruñó cuando al fin sus dedos se engancharon en sus pantaletas—

_¡Ring Ring Ring!_

"¡Oh vamos!" Ichigo gritó dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Rukia de nuevo. Cada vez que estaba listo para dar el gran paso ¡alguien tenía que interrumpirlo!

Rukia no estaba haciéndolo mejor que Ichigo. En el momento en que escuchó el teléfono sonar de nuevo, dejó escapar un quejido frustrado fulminando con la mirada al teléfono.

La máquina volvió a entrar, pero esta vez otra voz se escuchó.

_"¡Oi, Ichigo! Soy yo, Yoruichi, sé que estás ahí así que ¡contesta!"_

Hubo una pausa de confusión mientras Ichigo y Rukia se miraban, ambos preguntándose las mismas dos cosas: ¿por qué Yoruichi estaba llamando? ¿Y deberían de contestar?

_"Saca tus malditas manos de la falda de Kuchiki y contesta__—__"_

"¡Cállate!" Ichigo gritó en el teléfono. Sus cejas extremadamente juntas cuando escuchó la molesta risa de la mujer mayor al otro lado del teléfono. Inmediatamente había saltado para contestar la llamada en el momento en que ella mencionó sus manos en la falda de Rukia…sí era cierto, pero ella no tenía porque decirlo de esa forma.

Los ojos de Ichigo se dirigieron a una sonrojada Rukia quien trataba de reajustar sus ropas mientras recogía su tarea. Murmuró algo acerca de dirigirse a su cuarto para terminarla desapareciendo velozmente.

Ichigo liberó un gemido frustrado ante la oportunidad perdida de tener a Rukia contra él. "¿Qué carajos quieres?" gruñó.

_"Oh, alguien está enojado. ¿Te acabo de 'bloquear abajo'?"_ Yoruichi se burló.

Ichigo se encogió. "Realmente no quiero hablar de algo como eso contigo."

Yoruichi se rió entre dientes. _"Está bien. Sólo quería hacerte saber dos cosas. Primero, olvidaste llenar el carro de Kisuke cuando lo regresaste así que ahora el bastardo está parado en medio de la nada__—__"_

_Mientras tanto,_ en medio de la nada…

"¡Yoruichi! ¡Rápido manda a Tessai!" Urahara gritó al ardiente sol mientras se encontraba tendido encima de su muerto carro.

_"__—__Y segundo, estuve en tu lugar hace poco y yo fui la que se deshizo de esa chica Inoue. En serio, estaba por tirar tu puerta."_

"¿Así que fuiste tú, huh?" Ichigo suspiró, "Como sea, gracias por haber echo eso."

_"No hay problema. Sé cuan persistente es esa chica,"_ Yoruichi respondió, _"Realmente es una linda chica pero debe de realizar que no saldrás con ella. ¿Varios años de separación no le han dicho que siga adelante?"_

"Desearía conocer la respuesta a eso. Pero según Ishida, ella sigue esperando lo imposible," Ichigo gruñó frotándose la cara.

_"Oh, ¿es imposible? ¿Eso quiere decir que el pequeño Ichigo finalmente decidió establecerse? ¿Es con Kuchiki?"_

Un rubor se esparció por Ichigo. "¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?!"

Yoruichi se rió a sonoramente. _"Aw, no actúes tímido Ichigo. Sé que estuviste tratando de ponerte ocupado con Kuchiki. Porque, ¿las vacaciones en la playa no fueron suficientemente tiempo _solo_ con ella?"_

"¡Cállate!" Ichigo gritó al teléfono, "¡No está sucediendo nada! ¡¿U olvidaste que ella es mi alumna?!"

_"Más como que tú_ olvidaste _eso,"_ Yoruichi dijo con voz severa que congeló a Ichigo en su lugar. _"Estoy en lo correcto, ¿cierto?"_ continuó después de no escuchar respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

"…Cállate, Yoruichi," Ichigo gruñó débilmente colgando rápidamente el teléfono. Permaneció quieto en el sillón mientras sus últimas oraciones continuaban repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Ichigo se paró y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero justo cuando pasó el cuarto de Rukia, se detuvo y miró fijamente a la puerta cerrada. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo parado ahí o cuando su mano se alzó, pero justo cuando su duro puño estaba por hacer contacto con su puerta, se contuvo y se quedó tieso. Luego, su puño cayó justo a su lado como un peso muerto, y velozmente se fue a su cuarto, azotando la puerta por frustración.

Tiró su pesado cuerpo a la cama, enterrando su cabeza en su almohada para ahogar el sonido de su gemido.

Hoy había empezado mediocre y luego pasó a ser algo fabuloso, y ahora, se sentía como si una tonelada de peso hubiera caído en sus hombros.

Primero que todo, estaba siendo molestado por Inoue y su persistente actitud. Sí, ella era su buena amiga de la preparatoria pero seguía soñado en convertirse alguien más en su vida. Algo que él no le podía dar, especialmente ahora que tiene…

Espera.

¿Tiene a quién?

¿Rukia?

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. ¿Cómo, posiblemente, podía _tener_ a Rukia cuando ella era su alumna? Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que fue a la playa no había estado contemplando su relación 'profesional' cada vez que estaban juntos, especialmente cuando la atacaba para asaltar su boca. Y viendo como Rukia realmente nunca peleó para detenerlo ella tampoco había pensando en ello.

Pero el problema era que iban a regresar a la escuela en pocos días, a un lugar donde serían constantemente recordados de la relación que _deberían_ de estar teniendo, sólo para multiplicar su culpabilidad por millones. Lo cual significaba que deberían de permanecer alejados uno del otro—

Ichigo gimió por la n vez ese día.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sabía que no sería capaz de dejar ir fácilmente la dulce, deliciosa droga que era Kuchiki Rukia. Si de alguna forma pudiera volver a Rukia en dulces de sabor, sabía que haría una fortuna de ellos…Por supuesto que eso nunca sucedería desde que él no permitiría que nadie la probara excepto él.

Ichigo gimió de nuevo cuando su mente se volvió posesiva repentinamente.

Mientras continuaba pensando en todas las complicaciones que abruptamente entraron en su vida, la conciencia de Ichigo se esfumó. No se había dado cuenta de que se había dormida hasta que de pronto fue despertado bruscamente varias horas después.

"Ichigo."

"¿Qué?" Ichigo miró a su alrededor para notar que ya era entrada la tarde. Su cuarto estaba completamente obscuro excepto por el pequeño haz de luz que entraba a su cuarto desde el pasillo. Alzó la vista para ver quien lo había despertado y su respiración se detuvo.

Kuchiki Rukia estaba hincada en su cama, mirándolo con sus hipnóticos ojos que lo absorbían.

"Ichigo," ella llamó de nuevo su nombre, "Sólo vine a preguntarte si querías cenar. Ya son las ocho."

Ichigo dejó ir el aire que no sabía que—ni por qué—estaba sosteniendo. "N-no," su voz se entrecortó. "No necesito comer." Mierda, las cosas que Rukia le hace.

Rukia lo miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿Estás seguro?" peguntó acercándose para apartar su flequillo anaranjado de su sudorosa frente, "No te ves bien. Tal vez deberías de comer algo."

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien," contestó un poco agresivo.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Está bien, no comas. Diablos, ¡no me importa que te mueras de hambre! Vengo aquí a ofrecerte algo para tranquilizarte pero tú lo rechazas como si fuera a envenenar tu comida." Se paró de su cama y empezó a caminar para alejarse.

"Rukia," Ichigo gruñó.

"¿Qué?" ella se giró para mirarlo enfadada pero se sorprendió cuando su mano se le acercó para tomarla de la muñeca y jalar su cuerpo petit de regreso a su cama. "¡Ichigo!" chilló al caer encima de él.

Cuando ella empezó a forcejear contra él, Ichigo envolvió su cintura con un brazo y usó la otra mano para sostener su barbilla. "Quédate quieta," ordenó.

Rukia se puso rígida cuando escuchó su severo tono. Él nunca le hablaba de esa forma. Alzó la vista para ver los ojos ámbar de Ichigo observando minuciosamente su rostro como si quisiera grabar cada mínimo detalle acerca de su cara en su cerebro. Tan sólo el pensamiento de ello causó que se sonrojara. "Ichigo—"

"Quédate conmigo," él susurró en una voz ronca suave que mandó escalofríos por la columna de ella. Antes de que Rukia pudiera contestar, Ichigo los giró a ambos para que él estuviera ahora sobre ella. Se agachó y peligrosamente susurró "No me dejes."

El momento en que sus intensos ojos se conectaron con los suyos sorprendidos fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que él estaba siendo serio. Su garganta repentinamente se secó y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue tragar y asentir.

Eso fue todo lo que Ichigo necesitó para clamar sus labios por la centésima vez ese día. Todos los pensamientos anteriores de preocupación salieron de su mente.

Como si hubiera jalado un gatillo, Rukia empezó a gemir en sus labios y a responder de la forma en que a él le gustaba. Ella se sostuvo de sus hombros permitiéndole libre acceso para que, de nuevo, recorriera todo su cuerpo con su mano.

Petit quizá, pero era toda una mujer.

Los dos ladearon sus bocas en direcciones contrarias para profundizar su beso mientras su temperatura aumentaba con cada gemido sofocado que escapaba de sus bocas y entraba a la del otro. Su mano empezó a vagar por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó el fin de su playera. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la prenda y subieron.

La concentración de Rukia en los labios de Ichigo se rompió en el momento en que sintió sus dedos en su pezón. "I-Ichi-g-go," jadeó. Aunque su boca detuvo su movimiento. Ichigo mantuvo su lengua dentro de su boca mientras sus manos continuaban su magia en su pecho.

"Rukia," él suspiró moviendo finalmente su boca hacia su mandíbula y su cuello. Sin siquiera ser cuestionada, Rukia ladeó su cabeza permitiéndole más acceso, reforzando su agarre en su playera. Molestándose porque él todavía no estaba tocando lo suficiente de ella, deslizó sus ansiosos dedos debajo de su brasier y continuó su caricia. Rukia reaccionó aún más al repentino contacto piel a piel.

El calor estaba volviéndose insoportable para Rukia al sentir una cálida sensación recorrer su estómago bajo. Molesta de que ella no estaba sintiendo suficiente de él mientras él estaba tocando algunas de sus partes más íntimas, Rukia tomó sus ropas y las jaló.

Cuando Ichigo la sintió jalando su playera, rápidamente se alejó para ayudarla a quitársela antes de sujetarse inmediatamente a su cuello. Él alejó el estremecimiento cuando sus dedos curiosos empezaron a arañar su desnuda espalda. Rukia amó como se sentían sus amplios músculos bajo sus manos que ella no pudo resistir el llevar sus manos hacia el frente.

Ichigo gimió al sentir sus frías manos recorriendo su pecho y espalda. Estaba siendo demasiado para el joven hombre. En un solo movimiento, Ichigo alzó la playera de Rukia. Sus brazos fueron jalados hacia arriba por la abrupta fuerza con la que su playera salía de su cabeza pero paraba cuando alcanzaba sus muñecas. Sus brazos ahora eran sostenidas por encima de su cabeza y ella no se podía moverse; entretanto Ichigo bajaba de un tirón su brasier para exponer sus pechos ante él.

_Perfecta,_ fue la única palabra que pasó por su mente al momento de verla.

"¡Ichigo!" ella jadeó, su cara se enrojeció al ser abruptamente expuesta. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Teniendo un poco de diversión," él le sonrió complacido antes de agacharse para tocarla. Sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de intensa lujuria.

"P-pero," ella tartamudeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para detener sus gemidos, "No me puedo mover," luchaba contra las ataduras de su playera.

"Ese es el punto," él se rió disimuladamente antes de bajar sus labios.

Rukia sintió su respiración parar al momento en que sintió sus labios pellizcando su pezón. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir uno de sus senos ser tocado de una forma en que ella nunca supo que podía ser tocado. Jadeó en el momento en que la lengua de Ichigo lamía el pezón, pronto empezando a succionarlo.

"Ichigo," ella jadeó pesadamente. "I-¡ah!" chilló cuando una de sus manos tomó y jugó con su seno abandonado al mismo tiempo. Él iba de uno al otro mientras Rukia sólo jadeaba con sus manos aún atrapadas encima de ella.

Ichigo gimió cuando inconcientemente Rukia se movió frotando su ingle. "R-Rukia," tartamudeó, "No te muevas demasiado," dijo volviendo a besar sus rojos labios. "Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para mí," murmuró.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso no te está ayudando?" ella provocó contra sus labios.

Ichigo se rió entre dientes mientras la besaba y ella lo correspondía. De pronto, él se detuvo y jadeó profundamente. "Realmente deberíamos parar ahora," murmuró.

Pero Rukia no lo haría. Empezó a oprimirse contra su inmóvil forma. "Ichigo," hizo un puchero, "No me dejes."

Ichigo gimió sosteniendo sus caderas para aquietarla. "No lo haré pero tenemos que parar." Removió sus manos de su cuerpo y rápidamente subió su brasier para cubrir sus senos y bajó su playera para cubrir completamente su suculento cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" ella silenciosamente se quejó.

"Porque," él se inclinó para besar sus labios antes de continuar, "No quiero que me odies cuando despiertes mañana, bebé. Ahora, sólo vayamos a dormir," sonrió antes de jalar las sábanas—las cuales apenas y colgaban de la cama—sobre sus cuerpos.

Pero Rukia mantuvo su puchero. "No estás jugando limpio, Ichigo."

Ichigo se rió entre dientes mientras besaba su labio inferior que aún sobresalía. "Todo a su tiempo, bebé. Sólo trata de dormir por ahora. Hicimos suficiente para tu primera noche."

Rukia se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse hacia el otro lado, mostrándola a Ichigo su espalda.

El pelinaranjo meramente se rió a lo bajo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor su cálido cuerpo y jalarla a su pecho. "Buenas noches," besó su oreja antes de dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada.

"…Noches," ella reluctantemente replicó pero se adentró más en su calor.

Ichigo sonrió cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que un sueño pacífico se apoderara de él.

Por ahora, no importaba que tan corto fuera, él sólo quería que esa paz se quedara con ellos tanto como fuera posible. Tan sólo así. Kuchiki Rukia envuelta por Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Qué más podía él pedir?

"…"

Por supuesto las cosas no fueron tan pacíficas cuando él tuvo que ir al baño para tomar una ducha rápida para deshacerse de sus bolas azules. Tal vez las cosas no iban a ser tan pacíficas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

N/A: ok, este NO es uno de mis caps favoritos: de hecho, tenia mas partes que queria agregar pero me dio mucha flojera. Hice lo mejor que pude asi que espero que les haya gustado. Y como pueden ver, los lemon estan en camino!

Para aquellos a los que no les esta gustando como estoy representando a Inoue, no se preocupen. Su comportamiento obsesivo solo sera por ahora y mas tarde la hare sana.

Por favro dejen review! GRACIAS y LOS QUIERO CHICOS!!! 3

*: es un platillo de fideos de trigo que se come usualmente en el verano porque sumerge tallarines de soba fíos en una fria salsa...y porque tambien es uno de mis favoritos :)

* * *

N/T: oh dios! Ichi se pone calenturiento! y amo el final de este cap!!! me hace reir tanto!!! ajajajaja xD

*hum....verdaderamente no entendí muy bien esta parte y no se bn a ke se refiere con eso. A mi parecer tiene dos interpretaciones la oracion en ingles, que es esta: " "I would have been blowing my mind out by now if it weren't for you," Ichigo mumbled, earning him a light smack on the head from Rukia."

puede que Ichigo se refiera a algo relacionado con el enojo, es decir, ke en ese momento ya estaria gritando como loco pero no lo hace gracias a Rukia o bn puede referirse a "perder su mente" en el doble sentido de la oracion teniendo en cuenta el contexto en que se da, que en este caso es Ichigo besandose y algo mas con Rukia pero no puede dejarse llevar gracias a Inoue. Asi que habiendo dado ambas explicaciones les dejare elegir el sentido que mas les guste ^.^

El proximo cap yo creo lo subo ya hasta enero y espero no pase del dia 5 ke creo es suficiente tiempo para que pueda terminar de traducir el cap que ahora estoy traduciendo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	13. 13 La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Notas de la Autora: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo por haber disfrutado el capitulo anterior cuando estaba un poco irritada por el. Tristemente, este capitulo tampoco salio bien para mi...pero lean el titulo! Este capitulo es literalmente la ****_calma_ antes de la tormenta, la cual viene la proxima semana. lol**

**Lean y disfruten!**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: yay!!!! cap. nuevo!!! en el dia ke prometi!!!! yay x mi!!!! ajajaja xD

les dejo este cap como su regalo de reyes!!! espero lo disfruten!!!

-----EDIT------

gosh! sabia ke algo se me habia pasado explicar! pliz! lean mis notas al fin del cap!!!!!

----------------

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 13: La Calma antes de la Tormenta

* * *

"Ohayo," Rukia saludó a sus amigos al entrar al salón.

"¡Rukia!"

Sus amigos corrieron hacia la puerta para jalar a Rukia en un abrazo grupal.

"¡Rukia! ¡Realmente te extrañé durante el verano!" Matsumoto chilló.

"Yo también," Rukia rió.

"¿Qué hiciste este verano?" Hinamori preguntó.

Rukia fue liberada del abrazo de sus amigos para contestar. "Yo um, bueno, sólo fui a la playa por algo de aire fresco."

"Awww, ¿y no nos invitaste?" Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

"Wa li," ella sonrió.

Hinamori rió a lo bajo. "Bueno, al menos te divertiste, ¿cierto?"

Rukia asintió pero gritó cuando Tatsuki repentinamente le llegó por la espalda y le pegó. "¡Tatsuki! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Tatsuki le sonrió a su baja amiga. "Por no haberme llevado contigo. ¿Fuiste sola?"

Rukia le sonrió dulcemente a sus amigos. "Algo así. De hecho visité a alguien que conozco que vive en la playa," les dijo la mentira perfeccionada que dominó el día anterior.

"¡Rukia!"

Dicha chica se giró y sonrió ampliamente al ver el familiar cabello rojo. "¡Renji!"

Renji se acercó y jaló a su vieja amiga en un gran abrazo de oso. "Hey, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?"

Rukia lo abrazó también antes de zafarse de su agarre. "Bien, ¿las tuyas?"

Renji se encogió de hombros. "Nada mal, aunque hubieran sido mejor si hubiéramos salido."

"Este niño aquí aun así hizo bastante bien en el torneo," Tatsuki comentó lanzando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Renji, "Mi torneo de karate tomó lugar en el mismo lugar que el torneo de kendo así que vi todos sus enfrentamientos."

Renji sonrió de lado lanzando un brazo también por los brazos de la marimacha. "¡Y ambos obtuvimos primer lugar!"

"Eso es lindo de escuchar pero ustedes chicos mejor regresen a sus asientos antes de que decida darles detención."

Los dos amigos se giraron para toparse cara a cara a su pelinaranjo titular.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. "Geez, Ichigo, ¿qué tiene de malo celebrar un poco?"

Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames 'Kurosaki-sensei' durante la escuela? Y me importa un comino si ustedes muchachos ganaron el Premio Nobel de la Paz. Regresen a sus asientos; la clase ya empezó."

Renji dejó ir a su amiga y se llevó a Rukia a sus respectivos asientos junto a la ventana.

Tatsuki se quedó en su lugar y puso sus manos en su cintura. "Geez, ¿qué hay contigo y tu pésima actitud? ¿Acaso una chica te cortó o algo así durante el verano?"

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco antes de golpear gentilmente a Tatsuki en la cabeza con un folder que estaba sosteniendo. "No seas una idiota. Tan sólo no dormí lo suficiente porque tuve muchos papeles que calificar. Ahora ve a sentarte antes de que me moleste más." Tatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada antes de irse a su asiento. Ichigo rápidamente fue al frente del salón y comenzó a pasar lista.

Rukia mantuvo sus ojos en su escritorio aun cuando Ichigo mencionó su nombre. "Hai," contestó e Ichigo rápidamente continuó con la lista. Ella no pensó que hubiera algún problema, pero su cara se puso realmente caliente en el momento en que vio a Ichigo parado cerca de ella cuando recién entró al salón. No pudo dejar de pensar sobre lo que había estado pasando la semana anterior al término de las vacaciones.

Ichigo, también, mantuvo su vista lejos de Rukia durante toda la clase. Cuando la llamó por primera vez, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para evitar que se le cerrara y tuvo que llamar al siguiente estudiante de inmediato. Ella lo tenía mucho más fácil porque sólo tenía que agachar la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo, pero no era exactamente fácil para él desde que era el centro de atención cada día en clase. _Perra suertuda_, pensó para sí mismo.

Por casi todo el tiempo la semana pasada, los dos no hicieron más que pelear y fajar. Se hizo tan rutinario que pronto empezaron a dormir en la misma cama desde que la mayor parte de sus fajes pesados duraban hasta entrada la noche.

Pelear durante el día y besarse de noche.

Era el sistema perfecto para ellos.

Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que las vacaciones terminaron y ahora tenían que verse durante la escuela.

"Ne, Kurosaki-sensei, ¿ya terminó de calificar nuestros exámenes semestrales?" un estudiante preguntó.

Ichigo sacó un montón de papeles y los agitó en el aire. "Ya los terminé y he de decir que al menos la mitad de ustedes hizo bien mientras los otros tronaron el examen. Aquellos de ustedes que obtuvieron menos del 50% deberían venir conmigo para que podamos encontrar una forma para subir sus calificaciones. Están en su tercer año lo cual significa que no serán capaces de graduarse esta primavera si esto continua."

La mayor parte de las personas en el salón dejaron salir un quejido.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Cállense y sólo vengan cuando los llame. El primero, Abarai Renji," llamó.

Uno por uno los estudiantes se pararon de sus asientos y fueron al frente del salón para obtener de regreso sus exámenes semestrales. Hubo quejidos de desilusión y chillidos de excitación viniendo de izquierda y derecha cuando cada estudiante veía su calificación.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hai," ella replicó antes de pararse e ir al frente.

Ichigo le pasó su examen y sonrió de lado, "No está mal," susurró.

Rukia alzó una ceja antes de girarse y regresar a su asiento. En el momento en que se sentó y miró su calificación, sonrió. Había un rojo 96% en lo alto de su examen.

Ichigo nunca le permitía calificar sus propios trabajos así que ella se enteraba de sus calificaciones al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. Y casi todos eran un 100 por ciento lo cual era suficiente para mantener su posición como la representante de clase.

Rukia pasó las hojas de escritura cuando una pequeña nota en la esquina de la tercera página atrapó sus ojos.

_Oi, enana,_

_La próxima vez recuerda leer actualmente los libros antes del examen. Te vi metiéndote todo esto la noche anterior usando el Internet como guía. No seré tan compareciente la próxima vez._

—_Ichigo_

Rukia no pudo detener una sonrisa de mostrarse mientras doblaba el examen y lo metía en su mochila, asegurándose de que nadie viera nada.

"Esta bien, si alguno de ustedes necesita quejarse, mándenme un email o esperen hasta mañana. Voy a estar ocupado con las preparaciones del festival, así que no me molesten," Ichigo le dijo a la clase antes de mirar a la representante de clase, "Y ven a mi oficina durante el descanso, Kuchiki."

Rukia alzó la vista y asintió, "Hai, sensei."

Ichigo asintió de regreso antes de girarse para escribir en el pizarrón. "OK, empezando este nuevo trimestre, estudiaremos las historias trágicas. Ahora…"

---

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Rukia mientras sus dedos recorrían mechones naranjas, obteniendo un gruñido suave en respuesta.

Ella forzó sus ojos a abrirse y mirar hacia la puerta. "Realmente deberíamos parar," jadeó, "Alguien podría entrar—"

"La puerta tiene seguro," Ichigo replicó continuando con su acoso a su cuello.

Rukia ligeramente puso mala cara. "Aun así, no quiero tomar riesgos."

Ichigo detuvo la exploración en su cuello y se hizo para atrás para fulminarla con la mirada. "De verdad sabes como arruinar el momento."

Rukia sonrió. "Tan sólo amo hacer tu vida miserable," se mofó antes de inclinarse para besarlo lentamente en los labios.

Era hora del descanso, lo cual significaba que Rukia debería de estar en la oficina de Ichigo para supuestamente discutir sobre el festival que se venia.

Noten la palabra clave: _supuestamente._

El momento en que Rukia entró a su oficina, Ichigo inmediatamente cerró la puerta con seguro. Ella se hubiera sorprendido por su repentina acción, pero decidió que no era necesario desde que, muy dentro de ella, esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Él la giró para besarla en los labios. Continuaron por varios minutos antes de alejarse porque realmente necesitaban trabajar. Él los guió a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Pero en el momento en que Rukia se sentó sobre su escritorio, Ichigo no pudo detener el hambre que creció en él y así clamó sus labios de nuevo.

Y eso los llevó a donde se encontraban ahora. Rukia todavía seguía sentada en su escritorio mientras él seguía en su silla. Los dos se besaban con lentitud, no tan pasionalmente como otras veces pero algo más suave y cariñoso; lo suficientemente débil para que se pudieran alejar del otro sin sentirse demasiado sofocados y lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos querer continuar el mayor tiempo posible.

Finalmente, Ichigo se alejó no sin antes succionar gentilmente su labio inferior una vez más. "Podríamos esperar a terminar la planeación en casa. No es como que vaya a haber demasiada diferencia."

Rukia se rió. "No lo creo. Cuando estamos en casa sólo hacemos una de tres cosas: uno, hacemos nuestros trabajos separados: yo y mi tarea y tú tus calificaciones; dos, empezamos a discutir entre nosotros hasta que estamos casi listos para arrancarnos la cabeza; o tres—" hizo una pausa por un momento para ligeramente acariciar sus labios de nuevo, "—nos besamos a tal grado que no nos importa nada más."

"Che, ¿por qué lo estas haciendo sonar como si fuera algo malo?" Ichigo preguntó.

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de que sea 'malo'?" Rukia contestó, "Lo disfruto tanto como tú."

Ichigo sonrió de lado soltando su fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura para sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Alzó la vista y miró al reloj. "Bien, sólo tenemos diez minutos antes de que el receso termine. ¿Sobre qué quieres discutir hasta entonces?"

Rukia saltó de su escritorio y esta vez sólo se recargo en él. "Bueno, supongo que podemos discutir sobre el financiamiento del festival."

Ichigo asintió y se estiró hacia uno de los lados de su escritorio y sacó un papel. "Ishida me dio una lista actualizada de cuanto podemos usar. Y hay algunas cosas que la escuela aún tiene del año pasado así que no deberían de comprar algo que ya tenemos. Mira," le pasó la hoja.

"Esto se ve bien," Rukia asintió, "Supongo que nuestra clase puede poner el café sin mucho problema."

"Sí acerca de eso," Ichigo se molesto, "Escuche de algunos miembros del personal que tú y el concejo estudiantil ya discutieron sobre eso ¿antes de que las vacaciones iniciaran?"

Rukia asintió. "Sí, ¿por qué?"

Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Y escuché que Keigo propuso la idea."

Rukia de pronto se dio cuenta de a donde iba él con esto. Su expresión se volvió algo similar a la suya. "Sí," gimió.

"¿Y los otros concordaron con que tu clase continuara con eso?" él preguntó, esperando más allá de toda esperanza que no fuera cierto.

Pero Rukia no podía mentir. "Sí, la idea de Keigo fue aceptada."

Ichigo gimió mientras sus brazos caían a sus lados y su cuerpo se hundía en la silla. "Voy a matar a ese bastardo."

Rukia lo miró y soltó una risita. "Realmente no te gusta la idea ¿cierto?"

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza antes de alzar un brazo. Rukia se empujó a sí misma fuera del escritorio para sentarse en el regazo de Ichigo mientras su brazo extendido se cerraba fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Rukia enterró su cabeza en lo alto de su cabello en lo que una de sus manos lo recorría. Ichigo se sostuvo de ella e inhaló su dulce esencia con cada respiro. "Sabes que va a hacer, ¿cierto?"

"Lo sé," ella susurró, besándolo en la frente, "No te preocupes. Trataré de hablar con Ishida-sensei acerca de eso."

"Demasiado tarde," Ichigo se quejó, "Ese imbécil ya hizo todas las cosas importantes."

Esta vez Rukia gimió enterrando más su nariz en su cabello. "Entonces parece que _hay_ algo de que preocuparse."

Ichigo rió entre dientes haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar directamente en sus orbes violetas. "Tan sólo mataré a Keigo después."

Rukia sonrió agachándose para gentilmente clamar sus labios. Los dos se movieron lentamente con besos suaves que los hicieron gemir ligeramente en afecto. Los dos sonrieron cuando Rukia empezó a dejar besos de mariposa en su rostro.

Justo cuando Ichigo quería profundizar el beso, Rukia abruptamente se alejó. Él alzó la vista para verla repentinamente afligida. "¿Qué pasa?"

Rukia lo miró fijamente antes de ver a otro lado. "De repente me acorde de algo…"

"¿Qué?" él preguntó de nuevo tomando la oportunidad de plantar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Rukia trató de detenerlo. "Acerca de Inoue-sensei."

Ichigo inmediatamente se tensó y sus labios pararon de moverse. Por unos pocos segundos los dos estuvieron en silencio antes de que él se hiciera para atrás y la fulminara con la mirada. "¿Qué acerca de Inoue?"

"…Tan sólo me preguntaba si ya hablaste con ella," Rukia murmuró.

Ichigo la miró fijamente antes de suspirar profundamente. "No, al menos no realmente," le dijo acercando su cuerpo al suyo, "Esta mañana se me acercó para preguntarme por qué no le había llamado."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" Rukia preguntó acariciando su cabello con la mano.

Ichigo puso mala cara pensando en lo que había pasado después de la junta matutina del profesorado.

_Flashback _

_"¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ishida-kun!" _

_Ichigo se congeló en su lugar cuando Orihime de repente se le acercó. Detuvo un quejido de salir. Uryuu, quien hablaba con él, se detuvo también._

_"Ohayo, Inoue-san," Uryuu la saludó._

_"Ohayo," ella saludó de regreso parándose enfrente de ambos._

_"Ey Inoue, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?" Ichigo preguntó._

_Orihime sonrió dulcemente. "Estuvieron bien. Visité a algunos de mis amigos en Kyoto."_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño. "¿Kyoto? ¿No dijiste que estabas planeando ir a Okinawa con Chad e Ishida?"_

_"¿Perdón?" Uryuu alzó una ceja._

_"¡Ah!" Orihime rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y agitó sus brazos. "N-no, estaba, um…bueno, estaba planeando llamarlos para el viaje p-ero__—__he, mis amigos de repente me llamaron y ¡fui a Kyoto!" rió nerviosamente, "Así que supongo que fue algo bueno que dijeras 'no'." _

_Ichigo la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de asentir. "Supongo."_

_Uryuu lo ojeó sospechosamente pero Ichigo únicamente encogió los hombros, un mensaje silencioso de 'te digo después' le fue enviado._

_La risa de Orihime lentamente cesó. "¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Ichigo tuvo que detener una sonrisa de mostrarse en su rostro. "Estuvieron bien. Me reuní con mi familia y fuimos a la playa."_

_"¡Seguramente fue divertido!" ella sonrió, "¡La próxima vez nos deberías de invitar también!"_

_Ichigo se encogió. "Sí, tal vez."_

_Un silencio incómodo rodeó a los tres amigos._

_Uryuu miró entre Ichigo y Orihime varias veces. Dejó salir un suspiro. "¿Hay algo más que necesites, Inoue-san? Kurosaki y yo nos encontrábamos de camino para hablar con el consejo estudiantil justo ahora."_

_"¡Oh! No lo sabía. Haré esto rápido," asintió hacia Uryuu antes de volver a ver a Ichigo, quien trataba de ignorar su mirada. "Ano, ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te llegó mi mensaje la semana pasada?"_

_Las cejas de Ichigo se juntaron. No sólo lo escuchó, fue forzado a parar sus intensos fajes con Rukia cada vez que Orihime llamaba. ¡Y era casi diario! "Sí, lo siento por no llamarte. De hecho regrese de mi viaje un poco tarde y tuve muchas cosas que hacer. No revisé mis mensajes sino hasta anoche," le mintió, sintiéndose un poco mal por ser tan cruel con su amiga._

_ Pero tenía que dibujar una línea en algún lugar._

_Orihime miró hacia abajo. "Oh, ya veo. Um, bueno, podemos__—__"_

_"Lo siento Inoue-san, ¿pero podrías discutir acerca de esto más tarde?" Uryuu abruptamente interrumpió, "Realmente tenemos que irnos."_

_Orihime miró entre sus dos amigos antes de sonreír. "Por supuesto. Perdón por detenerlos. ¡Hablaré después contigo Kurosaki-kun!" dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su oficina._

_Ichigo finalmente dejo ir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo._

_"Si no me metía cuando lo hice, podrías no haberte zafado nunca de esta situación," Uryuu dijo._

_Ichigo asintió. "Gracias hombre, te debo una."_

_"Como sea," Uryuu se encogió de hombros antes de preguntar, "¿De qué trató todo eso?"_

_Ichigo recorrió su cabello con una mano mientras los dos caminaban hacia el lado contrario que Orihime. "Ella ha estado yendo a mi lugar mucho la última semana de las vacaciones. Y dejó como diez mensajes en mi máquina contestadora, balbuceando acerca de como necesita hablar conmigo."_

_Uryuu suspiró. "Al parecer ella se quiere confesar de nuevo. ¿Qué vas a hacer acerca de ello? No lo puedes evitar para siempre."_

_"Lo sé," Ichigo gimió, "Pero prefiero no lidiar con eso. Pensé que ya había superado su fijación por mí."_

_"Lo hizo," Uryuu frunció el ceño, "Ella se enamoró de ti en lugar de eso."_

_Ichigo se congeló en sus pasos antes de mirar fijamente a su amigo. "¿Hablas en serio?"_

_Uryuu asintió. "Ella habló conmigo antes de las vacaciones y me dijo que ya estaba lista para convertirse en una persona seria en tu vida. Pienso que estaba tratando de que fueras con ella algún lugar para tratar de confesarse…o seducirte."_

_Ichigo gimió. "Así que por eso me pidió ir con ella."_

_"¿Ir a dónde?" Uryuu preguntó._

_Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Ella me habló la primer semana de las vacaciones, preguntándome si quería unírmele para un viaje a Okinawa. Cuando no dije nada, rápidamente añadió que los iba a invitar a ti y a Chad. Supongo que cuando dije que no podía ir, decidió cancelar el viaje también."_

_Uryuu asintió continuando con su plática. "Así que a eso te referías hace poco."_

_"Sí, y realmente ella ya me empezó afastidiar," Ichigo se quejó._

_Uryuu sonrió de lado. "Aún sigo sin saber qué ve en ti."_

_"Geez, gracias," Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada._

_"Como sea," Uryuu encogió sus hombros, "Sólo recuerda que ella es tu amiga primero. Cuando la rechaces, se gentil."_

_Ichigo asintió. "Lo sé."_

_Uryuu sonrió con sorna. "Y no olvides que aún me debes una. He estado checando la última máquina de cocer que acaba de salir. Cuesta varios cientos de mieles yens." _(N/A: alrededor de mil dólares) (N/T: unos 130000 pesos)

_"Jódete," Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a su supuesto amigo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Rukia se rió entre dientes. "Al parecer realmente estás teniendo un tiempo difícil con ella."

"Démelo a mí. Inoue es realmente una buena amiga pero no quiero jugarme mi relación con ella sólo por sus sentimientos. Con suerte podré pensar en algo rápido," él dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Pero paremos de hablar de ella ahora. Me quiero enfocar solamente en ti," le dijo, causándole un sonrojo mientras la trataba de besar de nuevo.

_¡Ding Ding Ding!_

Y por supuesto, todas las cosas buenas tienen un final.

Ichigo gimió cuando Rukia se alejó y se bajó de su regazo. "¿Ya te vas? Aún quedan unos pocos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases," hizo un puchero.

Rukia se rió antes de darle un beso rápido en los labios. "Lo sé pero necesito este tiempo para decirle a la clase acerca del festival. Te veré en casa."

"Oh, acerca de eso," Ichigo la detuvo antes de que alcanzara la puerta, "Hay una junta en la tarde hoy así que llegaré tarde."

Rukia asintió. "Está bien. Haré la cena y la dejaré para ti."

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "¿Realmente te estás metiendo a la cocinada no?"

Rukia le sonrió de regreso. "Sólo porque no tengo que lavar los platos," dijo antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto. Ichigo sólo miro la puerta mientras ésta se azotaba para cerrarse.

"Maldita perra," él maldijo, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

Rukia corrió hacia su salón para ver a la mayor parte de los estudiantes ya ahí. "¡OK chicos! ¡Tengo algunos anuncios!" Todos la miraron mientras se dirigía al frente del salón. Se mantuvieron callados en lo que esperaban que su representante hablara. Rukia vio alrededor del salón hasta que sus ojos cayeron en una persona específica. "Asano-kun, me gustaría si me pudieras ayudar."

"Ah, ¡por supuesto Kuchiki-san!" Keigo prácticamente voló hacia Rukia con sus ojos en forma de corazones. "¿En qué necesita mi tentadora flor que la ayude?"

El idiota estaba literalmente en sus rodillas como un perro esperando a que su dueño le lanzara una vara.

Rukia sonrió, aunque claramente había una vena en su frente. "Me gustaría anunciarle a la clase acerca del festival."

"¡Ah!" Los ojos de Keigo se ensancharon junto con su sonrisa mientras saltaba a sus pies y miraba sus compañeros de clase. "¡MIS QUERIDOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS DEL TERCER AÑO! ¡EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO DE QUE LE MOSTREMOS AL MUNDO QUE SOMOS JÓVENES SALUDABLES Y CALIENTES!"

"¿De qué demonios estás balbuceando ahora?" Renji lo fulminó con la mirada.

Keigo se rió entre dientes poniendo una mano en su frente y la otra en su cintura, tomando una pose dramática mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Mi querido Abarai-kun, ¿qué tan tonto eres?" se rió a lo bajo, evitando contacto visual con el furioso pelirrojo quien estaba siendo sostenido por sus amigos para evitar que le arrancara la cabeza al idiota. "¡Por supuesto estoy hablando del festival escolar del próximo mes!"

"¿El festival?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"Yup," Keigo sonrió ampliamente, "¡Finalmente es nuestro tiempo de brillar! ¡Y ya tengo el permiso del consejo estudiantil para nuestro tema!"

"¿Ya?"

"¡Yup! Tan sólo quería hacer esto antes de que alguien más preguntara," Keigo replico.

Renji encogió sus hombros para alejar el agarre de sus amigos de él. "OK entonces, ¿qué _vamos_ a hacer?" preguntó, manteniendo su ira a raya.

"Oh, ¡estoy contento de que preguntes!" Keigo saltó al escritorio de alguien y sacó un póster enrollado. "¡Compañeros de clase del salón 3-2! Les revelo…" Deshizo el pequeño nudo en el medio y lo dejó abrirse ante la clase, "¡—El Café de Doncellas de la Clase 3-2!" (*N/T)

"¡YEAAAAHHHHHH!"

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"

Las dos diferentes reacciones de la clase vinieron de los géneros en el salón. Los chicos estaban todos emocionados y las chicas estaban sorprendidas más allá de los creído.

"E-espera un segundo," Tatsuki tartamudeó, "¿El consejo estudiantil realmente aprobó esto?"

Keigo asintió con una sonrisa tonta.

La marimacha miró a su amiga petit con ojos dilatados. "¡Rukia! ¡Haz algo!"

Rukia miró a su amiga y tristemente sacudió su cabeza. "Lo intenté pero ya estaba decidido. Me superaron en número en la junta."

Matsumoto miró al póster que Keigo sostenía. En el póster se encontraban dibujos hechos a mano de chicas de preparatoria usando _bastantes_ reveladores trajes de doncellas. "No tenemos que usar algo así, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Keigo sólo respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡De ninguna jodida manera!" Tatsuki gritó antes de soltar un fuerte puño a Keigo, "¡No vamos a usar eso!"

"Lo siento pero aparentemente Ishida-sensei y el club de manualidades ya hicieron los trajes," Rukia suspiró, "Asano-kun fue capaz de darles nuestras medidas antes de las vacaciones."

"¿Cómo es que posiblemente puedes saber todas nuestras medidas?" Matsumoto preguntó con una mirada sospechosa.

Keigo inmediatamente regresó a sus pies y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "¿Por qué piensas que las abrazo tanto? ¡Fácilmente puedo decir la figura de alguien con simplemente tocarla!" anunció con su nariz sostenida alto.

Tatsuki gimió disgustada. "Eso no es don idiota; es algo que sólo los pervertidos jodidos pueden hacer."

"Sí, bastante para hacer que te arresten," Renji gruñó.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior para retenerse de reí. _Asano-kun suena justo como Kurosaki-san,_ pensó para sí misma recordando como Isshin fue capaz de conseguirle la yukata perfecta para el festival de verano el mes pasado, _me pregunto si estarán relacionados._

"Como sea, necesitamos preparar las cosas para el festival. Así que por favor vengan y hablen conmigo si tienen alguna sugerencia o preguntas," Rukia anunció y obtuvo un 'hai' colectivo justo a tiempo antes de que la campana sonara y su próximo maestro entrara al salón.

---

Rukia ahogó un bostezo estirándose en el sillón. El sol se empezaba a poner más allá de la venta y podía sentir el cansancio apoderándose de ella. Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones y ya estaba cansada, más que nada porque casi _todos_ querían hablar con ella acerca del festival.

Algunas veces no valía ser la más lista del salón.

Repentinamente fue sacada de su ofuscamiento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. "¿Ichigo?" llamó.

"Sí," él gimió saliendo del genkan y arrastrando su cuerpo al sillón.

Rukia miró su forma exhausta y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa con tu trasero?" preguntó.

Ichigo la miró molesto. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que trabajes en tus habilidades sociales? Aún sigo siendo tu maestro así que actúa respetuosamente o algo. Sé que eres buena en eso."

Inmediatamente Rukia puso su falsa, dulce expresión. "Kurosaki-sensei ¿cómo estuvo su día hoy? ¿Le gustaría tener algo de cenar o poner directamente sus manos debajo de mi falda de nuevo?"

Ichigo la miró molesto y dejó salir un bufido. "Realmente eres algo, ¿sabes eso enana?"

Rukia sonrió de lado. "Lo sé," replicó con su voz normal de nuevo.

Con un largo suspiro Ichigo se dejó caer en el sillón en el que Rukia estaba sentada, descansando su cabeza en su regazo mientras estiraba sus largos miembros.

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Descansando," él respondió, "Fue una _larga_ junta e Ishida no paró de molestarme." Inclinó su cabeza más cerca de su abdomen, inhalando su adorable esencia.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, descanso su cabeza en el sillón y alzó la vista. Inconcientemente una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el cabello de Ichigo. El dueño del cabello naranja dejó escapara una pequeña risa antes de apegarse más a ella. Su mano lentamente se alzó y gentilmente acarició su espalda baja con sus dedos.

Una vez más, todo era pacífico.

* * *

N/A: Pienso que este es uno de mis capitulos mas cortos (excepto por el primer capitulo...creo). Solo un poco de ternura aqui y alla antes de la _tormenta, _la cual sera el proximo capitulo. Ya la estoy escribiendo así que debería estar para la proxima semana.

Oh! Y aquellos que se han dado cuenta de uq eno he incluido lemons cuando esta historia es M, no se preocupen. Vendrán pero decidi aplazarlos unos cuantos capitulos. Perdon para aquellos que lo habian estado esperando, pero vendran.

Por favor continuen dejando reviews! Y de nuevo, LOS QUIERO!!!!! 3

Preview de la proxima semana:

Grupo de estudio en la casa de Kurosaki-sensei...Necesito decir mas?

* * *

N/T: capitulo corto...si como no...pero bueno, creo ke si es mas corto que caps anteriores o venideros! gosh, no les miento, para el final de este cap la cuenta de hojas en word es de 130! con todo y que modifique los margenes del documento para que entrara mas texto! (ahora imaginense cuantas hojas llevo en realidad...aunke todavia no alcanzo las 200! *dies*)

y sip, como dice Eclipsing...la tormenta se viene...y buena!!! aunke, no es el prox cap, es el prox del prox, es decir en dos caps mas xD pero el siguiente cap puede ser contado como parte de la tormenta o el inicio de, mas bien muajajaja! xD

y sip, los lemon vendran en unos cuantos caps mas, solo sean pacientes!

* con respecto a esto, la traduccion literal (y de hecho mas correcta) es "Café de Sirvientas" pero como no me gusta como suena x eso lo cambie por "Café de Doncellas" y la vdd, a mi parecer creo que en si, el sentido no se afecta. Creo ke queda claro de que tipo va a ser el café...creo. En todo caso si lo quieren de la otra forma, diganme y asi lo pongo ^.^

--------------------------EDIT----------------------

oh si, vayamos a lo ke se me paso explicar (sope de mi)

como se habran dado cuenta en este cap utilize la palabra "fajar" y "fajes" (ke viene siendo lo mismo).

Para no meterme en explicaciones muy detalladas, basicamente "fajar" es lo ke Ichigo y Rukia hacen todas las noches y desde el cap anterior...besarse con un "poco" de actividad manual xD o bn en terminos de ff, vendria siendo un lime. O ya en palabras mas apropiadas, es la actividad que se da entre parejas que incluye besos y caricias, ya se que las caricias sean suaves o ya mas fuertes, puede que por encima de la ropa o no.

bueno, y a todo esto, la verdad no se si el que haya usado "faje" este bien o no. La frase que es utilizada en ingles es "make out" lo cual podria referirce a solo besarse o hasta el dichoso faje. Si alguien tuviera una traduccion mas exacta x fa, digamela ^.^

ah, x cierto, tampoco se como se le diga en otros paises asi ke espero ke no haya problema xD

* * *

El prox cap, espero este para el domingo o para el lunes, no prometo nada asi ke no se emocionen demasiado xD pero tratare de hacerlo para al menos de aqui a que entre a clases poder subir otros dos caps mas y me esforzare x subir tres, aunke lo mas seguro es ke solo sean dos...U.U

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	14. 14 El Grupo De Estudio

**Notas de la Autora: Muchos de ustedes pensaron que esta iba a ser la parte de la 'tormenta' pero eso es en el capitulo que sigue. Pueden pensar de este capitulo mas como las nubes amenazantes entrando y pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayendo. No es malo asi que por favor lean y disfruten!**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ajajaja, sigue siendo lunes!!! xD no...fail conmigo queria traer este cap antes pero por andar aplazando lo traigo hasta ahorita mal, mal, mal....

ok dejare el palabrerio para despues y los dejare leer, asi que disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14: El Grupo de Estudio

* * *

Los rayos del sol lentamente llenaban el cuarto a través de la ventana, señalando el inicio de un nuevo día.

La respiración suave de Rukia se detuvo y su nariz se frunció por un segundo antes de que parpadeara varias veces. Con un quejido leve, se talló los ojos antes de mirar hacia el reloj.

7:00 am.

Era _demasiado_ temprano para estar levantada en un domingo, pero cuando Rukia se despertaba se despertaba.

Descansó sobre su espalda y suspiró en aprobación estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, ligeramente chocando con la cabecera arriba de ella.

"Mmhm," alguien gimió a su lado mientras sus brazos se enrollaban más alrededor de su cintura, jalándola más hacia él.

Rukia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara. Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, soportándose con los codos, y se inclinó hacia el hombre durmiente al lado de ella. "Despierta Ichigo," le susurró al oído.

Ichigo sólo contestó con otro gemido moviéndose.

"Ichigo," susurró de nuevo, "Despierta."

El pelinaranjo liberó un suspiró antes de reluctantemente abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor antes de ver molesto a Rukia. "Mierda, ¿qué hora es?" preguntó.

Rukia sonrió de lado. "Un poco después de las siete."

Ichigo la miró fijamente por unos pocos segundos antes de enviarle una mirada mortal. "¿Y por qué demonios me despertaste tan jodidamente temprano en un _domingo_?" gruñó.

Rukia se rió inclinándose para descansar en su pecho. "Porque me desperté."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?" él preguntó.

Rukia encogió sus hombros. "Cuando me despierto, me despierto y no puedo volver a dormir. Pero estaría toda aburrida y sola así que decidí despertarte también."

Ichigo volteó los ojos envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la mujer en su pecho. "Tú y tu lógica nunca cesan de sorprenderme." Sólo obtuvo una amplia sonrisa como respuesta. La jaló hacia arriba para posicionar la coronilla de su cabeza debajo de su barbilla para que así pudiera inhalar su dulce aroma. "Tan sólo durmamos."

"No," ella replicó, enterrándose más en su calor, "De hecho tengo que enviarle un correo a mi salón acerca del festival."

Ichigo gimió ante la mención del maldito evento. "Aún no puedo creer que Keigo tenga lo que quería."

Rukia bufó. "Deberías de verlo en clase. No puede deshacerse de esa sonrisa pervertida de su rostro incluso cuando Tatsuki o Renji lo golpean."

Ichigo se rió entre dientes enterrando su nariz más profundo en sus obscuros cabellos. "No te preocupes. No dejaré que ese tipo ponga sus escurridizas manos en ti," prometió, causando que el pecho de Rukia vibrara ligeramente.

Pero antes de que ella le pudiera preguntarle acerca de eso, el pelinaranjo empezó a recorrer su rostro con sus labios. "I-Ichigo," tartamudeó, "P-pensé que habías d-dicho que estabas cansado, mmm."

"Bueno, como tú, cuando estoy despierto, estoy despierto," él sonrió de lado girándolos para que él estuviera encima de ella. Lentamente tomó sus labios y los dos iniciaron con el baile perfeccionado de sus belfos que sólo ellos sabían. Agarró la parte trasera de su cuello para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás profundizando el beso.

Rukia jadeó ligeramente cuando sintió su lengua deslizarse en su boca. No importaba cuantas veces se besaran, chispas de electricidad siempre recorrerían su cuerpo como la primera vez que se besaron. Y parecía que nunca iba a parar.

Ichigo sonrió contra sus labios, amando el hecho de que ella le fuera tan responsiva ahora. Sus dedos iniciaron a recorrer sus brazos de arriba abajo, recompensándolo con pequeños gemidos de entre sus labios. Él rió a la bajo cuando sus dedos, con mente propia, comenzaron a dirigirse a su pecho.

En el momento en que sintió sus manos buscando su seno, Rukia gimió arqueando su espalda para encontrarse con sus manos viajeras. Él gruño en aprobación palmeando uno de sus pechos. "Rukia," susurró mientras sus labios iban a su cuello.

Ella apenas le pudo contestar a causa de la amorosa caricia que él le estaba dando.

"Rukia," continuó susurrando como un mantra.

Esta vez ella dejó que sus manos recorrieran su cincelado cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos que amaba tocar. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta mientras sus uñas hacían más en contra de su piel, casi atravesándola. Pero esa era la forma exacta de cómo a él le gustaba.

Ella era como una maldita gata que no sólo era candente sino también intensa, exactamente lo que él quería en su pareja. Su mente estaba tomando un giro peligroso de nuevo.

Justo cuando Rukia empezó a halar su playera, Ichigo de repente se alejó de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "¿A-a donde vas?" ella preguntó.

Ichigo hizo círculos hacia atrás con sus brazos unas cuantas veces antes de pararse. "Nada, sólo no quise llevarlo más lejos que eso."

Rukia se enrojeció bajando la vista. "Oh."

Él la miró y sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer afuera?" preguntó y Rukia asintió. Él le asintió de regreso y se dirigió a la puerta. "Me bañaré primero." Abrió la puerta y salió.

Rukia continuaba en la cama mientras lo miraba desaparecer. Una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño ser cerrada, enterró su cabeza en la almohada de Ichigo e inhaló su fuerte esencia.

Ella seguía confundida. Ichigo estaba actuando realmente amable con ella…bueno, en la cama, pero él realmente nunca aclaró que clase de relación tenían ahora. Nunca habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro, lo cual era otro problema. Rukia simplemente no sabía que estaba sintiendo por ese maestro pelinaranja de ella.

Durante el festival de verano, tan sólo lo beso para probarle un punto, pero más tarde él la beso. Desde entonces ellos se besaban tan intensamente que incluso eso los llevaría a arrancarle ropas al otro. Pero nunca pasaban del cinturón, literalmente. Ichigo siempre se echaría para atrás, usando la excusa de que ella no estaba lista o de que él no quería. Rukia se empezaba a sentir sexualmente frustrada.

¡Y eso la estaba confundiendo aún más!

¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así de cualquier forma? Ellos habían estado durmiendo en la misma cama desde la última semana de vacaciones pero nunca con una clara indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Ella le quería preguntar pero…tenía miedo de que él se fuera a reír diciéndole que no estaba pasando absolutamente nada más que la necesidad de deshacerse de algunos deseos sexuales en él.

Si eso fuera cierto…si él realmente no sintiera nada por ella, entonces ¿por qué no habían tenido sexo todavía? ¿Y Rukia estaría bien con esto?

_¡Ring ring ring!_

Rukia fue abruptamente sacada de sus frustrantes pensamientos cuando su celular empezó a sonar en el buró junto a la cama. Se estiró y lo abrió. "¿Moshi-moshi?"

_"Rukia, ¿en serio estás levantada?"_ la voz de Tatsuki vino del otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Rukia preguntó. "¿Acaso es imposible para mí estar levantada temprano en la mañana?"

_"Sí, especialmente en domingo,"_ Tatsuki rió. _"Como sea, Rangiku y yo hemos decido reunir al grupo e ir a la casa de nuestro sensei para estudiar en grupo. ¿Quieres venir?"_

Rukia alzó una ceja. "¿Justo ahora?"

_"No,"_ Tatsuki respondió, _"Dentro de unas cuantas horas. Sólo estoy dejándole mensajes a los otros para ver si quieren venir."_

Rukia pensó por unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar. "No estoy segura. ¿A la casa de quién vamos a ir?"

_"A la de Ichigo."_

"…" Rukia simplemente se quedó inmóvil mientras sus palabras lentamente—_muy_ lentamente_—_se registraban en su cabeza. "¡¿Qué?!"

_"Sip. Estamos planeando ir a la casa de Ichigo porque sé donde está,"_ Tatsuki rió.

"E-espera un segundo," ella tartamudeó, "¡¿Acaso Ic-Kurosaki-sensei sabe acerca de esto?!" preguntó, porque demonios, ¡ella no sabía nada de eso!

_"Nop, Rangiku quiere sorprenderlo,"_ ella replicó, ganándose un quejido por parte de Rukia.

"¿Cómo a qué hora vamos a estar ahí?" ella preguntó.

No hubo respuesta por un segundo antes de que Tatsuki hablara. _"Probablemente a medio día o algo así. Aún necesito darle a Abarai algunas horas de sueño o si no va a estar de peor humor que una mujer en sus días."_

Rukia asintió aun a pesar de saber que su amiga no sería capaz de verla al otro lado del teléfono. "Está bien, los veré ahí."

_"¿Nos veras _ahí_? ¿Siquiera sabes dónde vive?"_ Tatsuki preguntó

_Mierda,_ Rukia mentalmente se maldijo antes de contestar. "Sí, vi su dirección en la hoja de información que me dio hace unos cuantos días mientras discutíamos acerca del festival. Conozco el área por donde vive así que los veré ahí desde que puede que llegue tarde o algo."

_"Oh, OK. ¡Nos vemos más tarde entonces!"_ Tatsuki dijo antes de colgar.

Rukia cerró su celular, agradecida de que su amiga creyera su mentira, antes de salirse de la cama. "¡ICHIGO!" gritó gritando por el pasillo hacia el baño.

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_ vino la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Gran problema!" ella dijo, "Tatsuki va a venir como a medio día con los chicos para una sesión de estudio," gritó dando un paso sorprendida hacia atrás cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Ichigo gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez justo frente a su cara.

Rukia asintió, totalmente ignorando el hecho de que él estaba usando nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Sí, me acaba de llamar y aparentemente Rangiku planea una visita sorpresa."

"Mierda," Ichigo maldijo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para cambiarse. "¡¿Por qué esos idiotas planean hacer mi vida miserable?!"

Rukia se mantuvo afuera mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta para cambiarse. "¿Qué haremos?" preguntó.

_"Bueno, primero_—_" _gritó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de ropas siendo movidas se escuchaba por la puerta, _"_—_debemos de esconder tus posesiones. Ve y agarra tus zapatos y mételos en una bolsa."_

Tan pronto como le dieron sus órdenes, Rukia fue al genkan e inició a sacar sus zapatos de las repisas. Ichigo de pronto apareció junto a ella, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura en lo que ella tiraba sus zapatos dentro.

"Talvez deberíamos ponerle segura a la puerta de mi cuarto," Rukia dijo, "Podríamos decir que tienes un compañero de cuarto."

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "Tatsuki me conoce demasiado bien para saber que nunca tendría un compañero de cuarto a menos que sean Chad o Ishida. Otras personas me desesperan bastante rápido," le dijo atando las asas de la bolsa, "Supongo que podría decir que mis hermanas me han estado visitando estas semanas pasadas y tienen cosas aquí. Si Tatsuki alguna vez llama para confirmarlo, Karin inventará algo desde que mi familia conoce parcialmente nuestra situación." Rápidamente tiró la bolsa de zapatos dentro del cuarto de Rukia y miró alrededor. "Pero deberíamos de quitar algunas cosas obvias en caso de que alguno de ellos entre aquí."

"Sí, Rangiku puede ser un poco curiosa," Rukia dijo yendo a quitar el póster de Chappy (el cual Ichigo esperaba se quedará así _siempre_).

"¿Los vas a encontrar en algún lugar?" Ichigo preguntó dirigiéndose a retirar algunas de sus fotos personales.

"No, le dije a Tatsuki que podría llegar tarde. Pero supongo que puedo decir que terminé lo que sea que tuviera que hacer y llegué temprano," ella le dijo.

Ichigo no contestó. Se detuvo cuando sus manos se posaron en una foto de ella con Renji, ambos cuando eran niños. "¿Quién más va a venir?" preguntó, sus voz repentinamente baja.

Rukia encogió los hombros, sin darse cuenta de su peligroso tono. "Tatsuki me dijo que estaba planeando en traer al grupo, el cual consistiría en ella, Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika."

Ichigo gimió retirando la foto de su escritorio y tirándola dentro de otra bolsa de basura junto con sus otras fotos.

Los dos continuaron trabajando frenéticamente, corriendo alrededor del departamento entero tratando de deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera levantar alguna sospecha.

"¿Qué hay acerca de esto?"

"¡Ponlo aquí!"

"¡Pero no va a entrar!"

"¡Entonces fuérzalo!"

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a meter todo esto en el closet?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo empuja!"

_¡Ding Dong!_

Ichigo rápidamente abrió la puerta y fulminó con la mirada a las personas frente a él. "Ustedes muchachos tienen mucho valor para haber venido aquí."

Tatsuki volteó los ojos tratando de pasarlo. "Geez, ya bájele. ¿Y cómo sabías que íbamos a venir?"

"Sí, esperaba que saltaras sorprendido," Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

"Por favor, Kuchiki llegó a aquí primero," él les dijo haciéndose a un lado para mostrar a Rukia sentada con finura en el sillón en la sala.

"Hola," ella les sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? Pensé que dijiste que ibas a llegar tarde," Tatsuki dijo quitándose los zapatos para entrar al departamento.

Rukia encogió los hombros. "Terminé mis deberes mucho más rápido de lo que pensé así que llegué primero."

"Bien, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa," Matsumoto semi fulminó con la mirada a su amiga petit.

Rukia sonrió anchamente. "De nada."

"Como sea, ¿por qué están aquí?" Ichigo se quejó después de que todos entraron.

"Tan sólo queríamos estudiar para tu próximo examen," Tatsuki dijo, "La mayoría de nosotros obtuvo bajas calificaciones."

"¡Yo no!" Hinamori hizo un puchero.

"Lo siento Momo pero aun así tienes que estar aquí. No voy a dejar que Hitsugaya-sensei te tenga este domingo," Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente.

Ichigo volteó los ojos pero se tensó cuando cierta cabeza roja pasó por él. Los dos silenciosamente se miraron fulminantemente antes de que se fueran a lados opuestos del cuarto. Ichigo se mantuvo parado, recargándose en la pared, mientras Renji se unía a Rukia en el sillón.

"Así que, ¿qué planean hacer?" Ichigo preguntó, "No planeé exactamente nada de esto."

"No te preocupes," Tatsuki agitó indiferentemente su mano hacia él, "Sólo necesitamos que aclares algunas de las lecturas."

"¡¿Entonces a qué demonios vinieron?!" Ichigo miró molesto.

"Porque amo hacerte miserable," ella rió fuertemente.

Ichigo gimió. "Como sea, tan sólo terminemos con esto. Tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo caminando hacia el sillón para una persona junto al sillón grande.

El grupo tomó sus mochilas y sacó sus materiales de clase.

Ichigo volteó a ver lo que habían llevado y encorvó una ceja. "Oi, no todo de eso es mío. ¿No me digan que planean hacer su tarea de matemáticas y ciencias aquí también?"

"¿Por qué no? Eres un profesor, deberías de saber acerca de éstos," Renji dijo.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, sé algo acerca de esto, pero mi especialidad es en literatura. Mi conocimiento no va muy lejos en otras materias."

"Oh, deja de quejarte y ayúdanos," Tatsuki le soltó.

Ichigo se quejó hundiéndose en su asiento. Sabiendo que no había forma de zafarse, Ichigo observó como se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa de centro. En las siguientes horas continuaron haciendo su tarea que obviamente habían flojeado para hacer y discutiendo acerca de los libros que él les dejaba en clase. Ichigo estaba sorprendido de ver que varios de ellos estaban al tanto de lo que estaban leyendo en clase.

"Les digo que está sufriendo de alguna enfermedad mental," Ikkaku dijo, "No hay otra explicación para ello."

"Por favor, ¡eso es estúpido! Él es un famoso general así que no hay forma de que esté enfermo mentalmente," Matsumoto le pegó con su libro en la cabeza. "Tan sólo está triste por lo que pasó con sus hijos."

"Muertes tan trágicas," Yumichika añadió, "Hubiera preferido una más hermosa."

"No lo creo," Renji le dijo a su amigo, "Pienso que la escena de la muerte estuvo padre."

"No, estuvo pésima," Tatsuki dijo, "Nos dejaste una obra extraña," miró a su maestro.

Ichigo encogió los hombros. "Es una de las historias más trágicas de Shakespeare (*N/A). Al parecer a los jóvenes les agrada más esta historia que cualquier otra de sus obras."

"En eso tengo que acordar," Ikkaku asintió "De hecho leí la obra completa."

"Es la primera," Renji sonrió de lado mientras el pelón lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Tatsuki estudió el libro, rascándose la cabeza irritada. "Aún así, ¿por qué habría Titus de hablar y hablar acerca del honor cuando mató a su propia hija?"

"Bueno ¿por qué habría de dejarla sufrir una vida como esa?" Ichigo preguntó, "Él lo considero como una acción honorable como un padre."

"A-mo, esto se está complicando," Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

"¿Por qué no recuerdo haber leído esa parte?" Rukia le dijo a nadie en particular hojeando rápidamente el libro de nuevo.

Ichigo suspiró parándose para dirigirse a la cocina. "Ya casi son las seis. ¿Quieren algo de comer?"

"¿Nos puedes ordenar algo?" Tatsuki preguntó, "¿Cómo pizza?"

"Está bien, yo pago," Ichigo dijo desde la cocina llamando al pizzería. Antes de una hora se hallaba de regreso en la mesa de centro que estaba llena de cajas de pizza y bebidas. "¿Alguno de ustedes está entendiendo esto?" les preguntó.

"Yo sí," Yumichika dijo.

"Yo no," Renji fulminó con la mirada a su amigo junto con otros.

Ichigo suspiró. "Bueno, hazlo rápido. No olviden que escribirán un reporte de esta obra en la semana."

"¡Nos estás matando con todo este trabajo!" Ikkaku gritó.

Ichigo rió. "¡Ese es mi trabajo así que lidia con ello!"

"¿Quién lo dice?" chispas de ira brotaban de la mirada de Ikkaku cuando se topo con la de Ichigo.

"Yeez, ustedes dos necesitan calmarse," Tatsuki los alejó.

"Como sea," Renji se levantó y estiro sus brazos. "¿En dónde está el baño?"

"Primera puerta a la izquierda en el pasillo," Ichigo le dijo.

Renji asintió dejando velozmente al grupo.

"Aquí, ayúdame con éstos," Ikkaku sacó un libro diferente y se le dio a su maestro.

Después de leer el problema, Ichigo volteó los ojos y se lo devolvió a su estudiante calvo. "Ya les enseñé esto hace una hora."

"Aún no entiendo," él replicó.

"Yo tampoco," Matsumoto estuvo de acuerdo.

Ichigo se sentó tomando un lápiz y una hoja nueva para rayar. "Intentemos otro ejemplo. Aquí hay un triángulo rectángulo. Si conocen el ángulo de la esquina derecha y esta segunda esquina, ¿cómo encuentran las tercera?"

Hinamori de inmediato levantó su mano como si estuviera en clase.

Los otros rápidamente la miraron amenazantes. "No puedes contestar," Matsumoto bufó.

La joven chica jadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tienes lecciones especiales de Hitsugaya-sensei, quien es nuestro enemigo por el momento," Ikkaku señaló.

"¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que jamás he escuchado!" Hinamori hizo un puchero.

"Pero cierta," Rukia añadió tomando el lápiz del agarre de Ichigo empezando a resolver el problema. "En este caso usarías esta ecuación," dijo iniciando a escribir algo cuando—

"¡No! ¡Rukia tampoco puede contestar!" Matsumoto gritó, "Ella ha estado yendo bien en mate últimamente ¡así que sólo nos va a confundir más!"

"Eso no tiene sentido," Rukia replicó.

"Lo tiene para nosotros." Ikkaku rápidamente agarró una goma y borró la ecuación escrita a la mitad.

Ichigo lo miró boquiabierto como si fuera un estúpido…corrección, era estúpido. "Oi, su amiga les estaba dando la respuesta. ¿Qué está mal con eso?"

"Como ella ya sabe, no seremos capaces de aprender si sólo obtenemos la respuesta sin resolverlo por nosotros mismos," Yumichika respondió, "En nuestro grupo, si sabes la respuesta, entonces te callas para que los otros lo intenten y lo resuelvan por ellos mismos."

"Es como enseñarle a tus hijos la diferencia entre bien y mal de la forma difícil," Ikkaku añadió tratando de resolver el problema.

"Esto es estúpido," Ichigo gimió, "¿Por qué debo de enseñarles otras materias también?"

"Porque no entendemos nada de esto," Tatsuki se quejó forzando su cabeza para recordar algo de lo que aprendió en clase.

Matsumoto alzó la vista de su propio problema y rió cuando sus ojos cayeron en el pelón que se veía como si estuviera estreñido. "Oi, no pienses demasiado o tu cabello podría crecer."

Ikkaku inmediatamente la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Te burlas de mí, perra?"

"¿De quién más podría hacerlo?" ella sonrió de lado.

Ikkaku se paró y puso un pie en la mesa alzándose las mangas. "¡Ven aquí y dilo en mi cara perra! Explotaré estas tetas tuyas que retienen el aire que tu cabeza no puede retener."

Matsumoto inmediatamente se levantó y lo fulminó de regreso. "Hablaría contigo pero no sé en qué lado se encuentra tu cara desde que todos se ven igual: ¡arrugados y feos!"

"¡Suficiente!" Ichigo gritó jalándolos de las playeras, "¡Si ustedes dos idiotas quieren pelear entonces vayan afuera y háganlo! ¡No desordenen mi departamento!"

"¡EL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!" Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo rápidamente les dio un coscorrón. "Me importa un comino. Cállense o lárguense."

Los dos murmuraron improperios sentándose rápidamente, aunque aún continuaban fulminándose con la mirada. Ichigo, de regreso en su asiento, suspiró. "¿Cuándo va a terminar esta tortura?"

"¿Por qué estás tan estresado? ¿Acaso no es divertido?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"No," él se quejó, "Se siente como si me estuviera haciendo más viejo con cada segundo. Quiero que ya se vayan."

"¿Por qué? ¿Va a venir una chica o algo?"

Ichigo alzó la vista para ver a Renji, finalmente de regreso del baño, parado al otro extremo de la mesa con un leve matiz rojo en las mejillas, aunque si por vergüenza o enojo, Ichigo no estaba seguro. "¿De qué estás hablando, Abarai?"

"Esto," él tosió alzando un sostén rosa de encaje por el tirante.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el objeto rosa y el color en la cara de Ichigo se esfumó.

"¿E-en dónde encontraste _eso_?" tartamudeó.

"Detrás del inodoro," Renji dijo, "Se cayó mi teléfono y cuando me agaché para recogerlo, encontré esto," lo agitó en el aire causando que los ojos se abrieran aun más. "¿Le importaría explica qué, o de quién, es, sensei?"

Rukia no podía creer lo que veía. Directamente enfrente de ella, su amigo estaba agitando _su_ brassier rosa que debió de haberse caído de la cesta de la ropa sucia ayer desde que ese era obviamente ¡el que uso ayer! Sudor se empezaba a formar en su frente y trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse tranquila… ¡pero era imposible!

"Hum, sabes, no deberías husmear en las cosas de las demás personas." _Bien,_ Ichigo pensó para sí mismo, _Esa fue realmente una buena explicación._ "Como sea, no tengo porqué explicarme yo, un adulto, a ustedes, ¿o sí?"

Inmediatamente ellos lo voltearon a ver con miradas severas. "¡Por supuesto que sí!" todos gritaron, menos Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca por la intensidad de sus gritos. "¡Está bien, está bien! Yeez, ya no hay privacidad en este mundo," suspiró volviendo a mirar a Renji. "Es de mi hermana así que apreciaría que lo dejarás de mover por ahí de esa forma."

Renji inmediatamente tiró la prenda.

"¿Hermana? ¿Karin o Yuzu?" Tatsuki preguntó, "No creo que alguna de las dos use algo con tanto encaje."

"El tiempo cambia las cosas supongo…realmente no quiero saber," Ichigo agitó su cabeza frotándose la cara debido al alivio de su rápida respuesta y a la irritación del pensamiento de sus hermanas usando bras.

"Hum, ¿en dónde debería de poner eso?" Renji señaló la prenda caída, sus mejillas rojas obviamente por la pena.

"¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanas?" Ikkaku preguntó.

"¿QUÉ?" Ichigo alzó un puño, listo para lanzarlo contra la cabeza calva de no haber sido por Rukia quien lo sostuvo.

Ikkaku inmediatamente se empezó a reír nerviosamente. "Este. Lo decía en broma."

"Esa fue una broma estúpida," Tatsuki le dijo.

"Pienso que hubiera sido mejor si le hubiera pertenecido a un amante o algo parecido," Matsumoto rió, "Eso hubiera hecho las cosas un poco interesantes."

Ichigo gimió caminando hacia el sujetador para tomarlo del piso. "No puedo creer que hayas encontrado esto," se quejó recorriendo el pasillo para abrir la segunda puerta y lanzar el brassier adentro antes de regresar a su asiento. "No le digan a nadie acerca de esto."

"¡Hai!" Todos saludaron regresando a su trabajo.

Ichigo ligeramente vio hacia Rukia quien seguía un poco roja. Ella lo miró y le dirigió el más ligero asentimiento que nadie detectó.

Iba a quemar ese bra más tarde.

Otra hora pasó antes de que el ruido empezara a aminorar y bostezos a escucharse por el cuarto. "Pienso que ya es hora de irnos," Hinamori dijo, "Ya casi son las ocho."

"Diablos, ¿ya es tan tarde?" Renji miró su reloj antes de empezar a guardar sus cosas. "Creo que ya nos deberíamos de ir. Mañana tenemos escuela."

Ichigo dejó ir un suspiro de alivio mientras iniciaba a limpiar la mesa de la comida y otras cosas. "Por favor, váyanse ahora y nuca regresen."

"Aw, ¿no nos quieres?" Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

Ichigo la miró como si estuviera loca. "Por favor, tengo suficiente de ustedes en la semana. Estoy cerca de arrancarles la cabeza por arruinar mi único descanso." Se giró para dirigirse a la cocina, pero no sin antes dirigirle a Rukia una mirada de entendimiento.

Rukia rápidamente miró a otro lado en caso de que su cara se enrojeciera. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta. Se paró con su mochila llena de libros y se unió a sus amigos mientras alcanzaban la puerta principal.

"Ok, ¡ya nos vamos Ichigo!" Tatsuki gritó.

Ichigo regresó de la cocina y asintió. "Sí, los veo mañana."

"Nos vemos sensei."

"¡Bye Kurosaki-sensei!"

Uno a uno todos se fueron, metiendo sus pies en sus zapatos y dirigiéndose afuera. Rukia fue la última en la línea y justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos, sintió a Ichigo acerca detrás de ella, su calor rodeándola en el confort que sólo él le podía dar.

"Sean cuidadosos en su regreso a casa," Ichigo dijo, asegurándose de que los otros no lo vieran presionándose contra la figura de Rukia desde su punto de vista. Había estado anhelando por su tacto por mucho tiempo y ahora esta era la única forma de saciar esa necesidad hasta que ella pudiera escapar de sus amigos para regresar a él.

Rukia rápidamente dejó el apartamento y se unió a sus amigos. "Nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki-sensei," hizo una reverencia antes de que todos se giraran para dirigirse a las escaleras. Ella no se volteó cuando escuchó a Ichigo cerrar la puerta después de que ellos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

"Hombre, eso de seguro fue productivo," Tatsuki sonrió de lado.

"Por favor, esas fueran las seis horas más aburridas de mi vida," Renji bufó.

"Deberías estar agradecido de que Kurosaki decidió ayudarte cuando la mayoría de los profesoras ya se rindieron contigo," Ikkaku se burló de su amigo, "Especialmente después de que tocaste el bra de su hermana."

Renji gimió. "Por favor, no digas eso."

"Bueno, aún sigo pensando que yo no tenía porqué ir," Hinamori hizo un puchero, "Ya sé mucho de eso y la obra no estaba tan difícil tampoco."

"¿Oh?" Matsumoto sonrió traviesamente, "¿Acaso cierto _sensei_ leyó la obra contigo?"

Un sonrojo inmediatamente apareció en la cara de Hinamori. "¡R-Rangiku-chan!"

Todos se rieron de la angustiada chica caminando por la calle.

"¡Ah!" Rukia de pronto gritó dándose cuenta de algo, "Olvidé mi celular en el apartamento de Kurosaki-sensei."

"¿Quieres que vaya por el?" Renji inmediatamente se ofreció.

Rukia rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Ustedes sigan sin mí. Además, no vivo tan lejos de aquí así que iré sola." Sin darle tiempo a nadie de detenerla, Rukia empezó a correr de regreso al departamento que acababan de dejar. "¡Los veré mañana en la escuela!" se despidió.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para que nadie la pudiera seguir mientras subía por las escaleras. Cuando finalmente arribó a la puerta, tocó.

_"¿Quién es?"_ la voz de Ichigo provino del otro lado de la puerta.

"Yo," Rukia dijo y de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

Ichigo miro alrededor. "¿Alguien contigo?"

Ella agitó su cabeza. "Los vi irse antes de venir," dijo pasándolo rápidamente. Ichigo miró a sus alrededores una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta. "Eso fue divertido," ella dijo.

"Si como no," Ichigo se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de lavar los platos con una mirada intimidante en el rostro. "Será mejor que no regresen aquí de nuevo."

Rukia rió uniéndose a él para ayudarlo. "Aún sigo sin poder creer lo que pasó con el bra."

Ichigo gimió ante el recuerdo. "Tuvimos suerte de que haya pensado en una buena excusa a tiempo."

"Lo cual me recuerda, ¿Karin o Yuzu usan ese tipo de brasier?"

Otro gemido. "No quiero saber."

Rukia rió enjuagó el jabón. "Gracias por cubrirme."

Ichigo sonrió agachándose para besarla ligeramente en los labios. "Cuando sea. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama? Esos bastardos gastaron toda mi energía."

Rukia le sonrió de lado. "¿Exhausto? Que mal, porque planeaba tener un poco de diversión."

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de girarse para irse, Ichigo la agarró del brazo y la atrajo así sí. "¿Qué estabas planeando?" preguntó suavemente.

Rukia se puso de puntitas para susurrarle al oído, "Pensaba darte un masaje en _todos lados_ por lo que hiciste hoy. Ayudarte a relajarte antes de mañana la escuela."

"Me gusta el sonido de eso."

Sin darle chance de retractarse, Ichigo lanzó el cuerpo petit de Rukia por sobre su hombro y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, apagando las luces mientras sus risas llenaban el apartamento.

Pero afuera.

Renji miró como las dos sombras de adentro se alejaban de la ventana. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y el apartamento quedó a oscuras.

Kuchiki Rukia nunca salió.

Sus manos se cerraron en tensos puños, y después de contener su ira, Renji golpeó la pared de ladrillo, liberando todas sus emociones en ese golpe. Pequeños fragmentos de cemento se desprendieron y la pared dañada se manchó de sangre. Sus nudillos muy probablemente se encontraban rotos pero el colérico pelirrojo se encontraba demasiado furioso como para sentir algo más. Maldijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

* * *

N/A: Sí, la actual TORMENTA es el proximo capitulo!!! *jadea* perdón si esto no fue tan largo como algunos de ustedes hubiera nquerido, pero el final es lo mas importante.

Queria hacerlo ver como si Ichigo y Rukia sortearan el peligro vivos pero en realidad su ultimo minuto de alivio fue visto y ahora va a ser usado en su contra. Confuso? Sí. Pero exitante? Oh si.

Que va a pasar? Que hará Renji para arriesgar la recien encontrada relacion de Ichigo y Rukia?

Por favor dejen review!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Un rumor esta corriendo en la escuela acerca de Ichigo viviendo con...otra maestra? WTF?

* Aqui me estaba refiriendo a uno de las obras trágicas de Shakespeare, _Titus Andronicus,_ uno de mis favoritos personales (aunque hay unos momentos jodidos).

* * *

N/T: ne, tengo flojera de hacer mas notas, por ahora solo dire que quizas el proximo capitulo lo suba el jueves y si no aplazo demasiado las cosas para el mierocles esta listo ^.^

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	15. 15 La Tormenta

**Notas de la Autora: AQUI VIENE LA TORMENTA!!!!!**

**Aqui esta el capitulo de la TORMENTA que prometi. Hay un poco de angs en el medio y nuestros personajes se encontraran en una situacion inesperada. Lean y disfruten!!**

******Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: oh dios...oh dios...siii!!!! la tormenta llego!!! y dios, ke tormenta, pero ke tormenta! gosh!!! si he de ser sincera este es uno de los caps mas intensos de toda la historia!

este cap va dedicada al cumple de Rukia!!! yay!!! y ademas quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a aLeKuchiki-zr x que de ella fue el review 200!!! muchas gracias a ti y a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review en esta gran historia! ahora si, ya los dejo leer!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 15: La Tormenta

* * *

"¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"

"¡No lo vamos a hacer!" Rukia gritó de regreso saliendo de la cocina con una caja de bento. "Aún quedan unos cuarenta minutos antes de que la campana suene y no nos lleva más de veinte minutos llegar ahí. Ten," le dio la caja.

"Gracias," Ichigo contestó agarrando su almuerzo mientras se ponía los zapatos. "No olvides llevar ese reporte que le tienes que dar a Ishida. Es casi 30% de tu calificación total."

Rukia rodó los ojos. "Lo sé, lo sé. Apúrate y vete," ligeramente lo empujó de los hombros.

Ichigo se giró y se agachó para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de ella. "Te veo dentro de poco," sonrió.

Rukia le sonrió de regreso. "Ok," replicó, pegándole en la cabeza para sacarlo del departamento tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando finalmente él cerró la puerta, Rukia se quitó su delantal y lo aventó en el contador de la cocina. Bufó mirando alrededor del apartamento. "Parece ser que tengo que hacer algo de limpieza cuando llegue esta noche," gimió. Checando el reloj una última vez, rápidamente corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse a su uniforme y tomar su mochila.

Y como le dijo a Ichigo, cuarenta minutos eran más que suficiente para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

"¡Buenos días Kuchiki-san!" varios estudiantes la saludaron mientras entraba al edificio escolar.

Inmediatamente sacó su acto falso y les sonrió de regreso. "Ohayo," saludó como cualquier otro día.

Pero hoy estaba _lejos_ de ser normal.

Rukia trató de pretender como si nada diferente estuviera sucediendo pero no pudo evitar escuchar los susurros y los chismes que circulaban entre los estudiantes.

"¿Escuchaste? ¡Aparentemente Kurosaki-sensei está teniendo una relación con una estudiante!"

Rukia literalmente se detuvo a medio paso cuando esas palabras alcanzaron sus oídos. Se volteó para ver a dos chicas susurrándose entre ellas (aunque no estaban siendo muy discretas ya que podía escucharlas).

"¿Una estudiante? ¡Pero escuché que era con otra maestra!" la otra chica le contestó a su amiga.

De repente, un chico se les acercó y añadió sus dos centavos. "No, escuché que lo está haciendo con Ishida-sensei."

"¿EEHH?"

Rukia volteó los ojos continuando hacia su salón. Era tan sólo otro estúpido rumor. Deslizó la puerta y entró. "Ohayo," saludó a sus amigos.

"¡KUCHIKI-SAAAAANNNN!" Keigo gritó con alegría bailando alrededor de Rukia. "¡Te ves hermosa como siempre!"

Rukia le dedico la 'usual' risita tonta. "Me halagas demasiado Asano-kun." Se sentó en su lugar donde su grupo de amigos se había reunido. "Hola chicos."

"Rukia, ¿has escuchado?" Matsumoto se acercó a ella, sus pechos amenazaban con salir aún más, "¡Aparentemente Kurosaki-sensei está casado!"

Rukia repentinamente inició a toser debido a que se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Tatsuki se sentó y sacudió su cabeza. "No, Ichigo no está casado; lo sabría si lo estuviera." Pero entonces se inclinó hacia delante y susurró, "Sin embargo escuché que está viviendo con una chica."

Casi todos alrededor de ellos jadearon.

"¡No puedo creer que Ichigo tenga novia antes que yo!" Keigo gimió.

"Él es mayor que nosotros así que no es tan sorprendente," Mizuiro comentó antes de añadir, "Además es obvio que _todos_ van a tener pareja antes que tú, Asano-kun."

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ?????!!!!!" Gritó él por la ventana.

Tatsuki volteó los ojos, regresando al tema de discusión. "Aún sigo sin poder creer que Ichigo tenga una vida sexual."

Rukia alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Antes, él _nunca_ parecía haberse interesado en las chicas," ella dijo, "Me preguntó si cambió en lo que estuvo en la universidad."

"Bueno a mí no me sorprende de que tenga una vida sexual desde que está muy guapo," Matsumoto sonrió de lado, "Sin mencionar que tiene un sexy trasero que ninguna chica podría resistir."

Rukia tuvo que frenarse a sí misma de imaginar la retaguardia de Ichigo.

"No pienso que deberíamos estar discutiendo acerca de esto," Hinamori susurró, "Podría entrar en cualquier minuto."

"Oh, no seas tímida, Momo," Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente, "No es como que estemos hablando de _tu_ Hitsugaya-sensei."

Hinamori se sonrojó. "¡Deja de burlarte, Rangiku-chan!"

"¿De qué demonios están hablando?"

Rukia y sus amigos se giraron para ver a Renji caminando hacia ellos con Ikkaku y Yumichika a cada lado de él. "¡Ohayo, Renji! No te he visto en toda la semana," Rukia lo saludó con una sonrisa, "Y ya es viernes."

Pero Renji respondió con una mirada fulminante antes de mirar a las otras chicas. "¿Qué demonios es tan interesante que las tiene riéndose como tontas temprano en la mañana?"

"Yeez Abarai, ¿qué tienes en el culo tan temprano en la mañana?" Tatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada, "No has venido a clases por varios días. Mínimo podrías decir 'hola'."

Renji sólo le gruñó dirigiéndose a su lugar.

Rukia se giró y preguntó, "¿Estás bien?"

De nuevo, no contestó. Tan sólo se recargó en su asiento y miró por la ventana. "Con suerte lo estaré pronto," le suspiró a nadie.

En ese momento la campana sonó e Ichigo entró, gritando, "¡Cállense y regresen a sus lugares!"

Rukia se sentó derecha y miró directo a Ichigo quien empezaba a tomar lista como siempre. Ella se preguntó si él ya había escuchado los rumores…

"Ichigo, ¿son ciertos los rumores?"

Bien, al parecer obtendría su respuesta más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Ichigo alzó la vista molesto viendo a Keigo. "¿De qué rumor estás hablando?"

"Bueno, ¡hombre!"Keigo corrió hacia él y rodeó con un brazo a su viejo niñero, "¡Escuché que estás viviendo con una chica!"

Ichigo lo vio con ojos dilatados. "¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Dónde demonios escuchaste eso?!"

"Aparentemente hay un rumor corriendo de que estás durmiendo con alguien, como con otra maestra o algo," Tatsuki comentó, sus cejas juntas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, "¿Te importaría darnos una explicación?"

Ichigo se aseguró de que sus ojos no se dirigieran hacia Rukia, quien trataba de esconder su sonrojo pretendiendo que leía su libro.

Por supuesto, Renji se encontraba observando ambas reacciones meticulosamente. Estaban siendo _demasiado_ obvios. Si alguien se diera cuenta de la rigidez de sus cuerpos, podrían automáticamente adivinar que tenía algo que ver con el rumor. Su ceño fruncido se asentaba más cada que pensaba acerca de esa noche.

"¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Quién inició ese estúpido rumor?" Ichigo preguntó, olvidándose por completo acerca de la regla de no 'blasfemar' para los profesores en la escuela.

"Aw, no seas tímido Ichigo," Keigo sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de que una mirada temible ensombreciera su cara y corriera a una ventana abierta para gritar, "¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MÍ?!"

Ichigo arqueó una ceja antes de señalar al adolescente que empezaba a llorar en la ventana. "¿Qué está mal con él?"

"Tan sólo esta sexualmente privado," Mizuiro sonrió.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "Como sea, no sé de dónde salió ese estúpido rumor, pero no es verdad."

"¿Así qué no estás en una relación?" Tatsuki preguntó.

De nuevo, Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No he estado en una en un largo tiempo. Ahora, regresemos al trabajo."

Renji, quien estaba recargado en su escritorio, se dio cuenta de lo rígidos que se pusieron los hombros de Rukia cuando el profesor pelinaranjo comentó acerca de no estar en una relación. No pudo detener un suave gruñido de escapar de su garganta.

"Abarai, porque no nos compartes lo que piensas acerca del último capítulo," Ichigo llamó. Pero se desconcertó cuando el estudiante pelirrojo le dirigió una fría mirada.

Sin importarle un carajo lo que pudiera pasar con él, Renji se paró, las manos en los bolsillos, mochila colgándole del hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Renji iba pasando, Ichigo rápidamente lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo. "¿A dónde piensas que vas, Abarai?" Ichigo lo vio molesto. Renji trató de zafarse del agarre de su maestro, pero no funcionó; Ichigo lo agarró con más fuerza. "Te pregunté a dónde vas en medio de la clase." Veneno literalmente se derramaba de la boca de Ichigo.

La mano de Renji inmediatamente se alzó y agarró la muñeca de Ichigo en un apretón mortal. La retiró de su hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada, rechinando los dientes como un perro loco. "No me toques bastardo."

Todos jadearon.

¡¿Acaso Renji tenía un deseo de muerte o algo?! ¡Porque acababa de firmar uno con sus propias manos!

Las cejas de Ichigo estaban a nada de tocarse mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba. "Cuida tu boca, Abarai, soy tu maestro. Ahora regresa a tu lugar antes de que decida reportarte con el director."

"Hazlo si quieres, cabrón," Renji esnifó, "Me importa un carajo lo que hagas. Expúlsame si quieres." Rápidamente empujó el brazo de Ichigo a un lado y continuó su camino hacia fuera.

Todos, excepto Ichigo, se encogieron al escuchar el fuerte portazo de la puerta al cerrarse. El sonido hizo eco en el pasillo vacío mientras el pelirrojo desaparecía.

Ichigo mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta por varios segundos antes de cerrarlos y dirigirse de nuevo al salón.

Rukia podía ver lo molesto que estaba. Sus manos se encontraban hechas puños y su respiración era forzosa. Ella podía decir que le tomó todo lo que él tenía para frenarse de golpear a Renji justo en la cara hace un momento.

Haciendo lo mejor que podía para controlar su respiración, Ichigo miró al resto de la clase y aclaró su garganta. "Hinamori, empieza," llamó con voz ronca.

Hinamori y el resto de la clase continuaban mirando con bocas abiertas hacia la puerta, ninguno le prestaba atención al maestro que trataba de reiniciar con la clase.

"Hinamori," llamó de nuevo.

"¡H-hai!" ella saltó y se paró de su asiento. "Ano, pienso que el último capítulo fue t-trágico porque Titus—" (*N/A)

Apenas alguien puso atención a lo que Hinamori se encontraba diciendo. Diablos, la chica ni siquiera sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Todos estaban tan aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar como para preocuparse por sus calificaciones justo ahora.

¿Por qué Renji se había ido tan de repente? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? ¿Fue por Ichigo? ¿Tenía que ver con el rumor? ¿…O con algo más?

---

Ichigo suspiró entrando a su oficina privada.

Era un pequeño descanso, lo cual significaba que tenía poco más de diez minutos para aclarar sus pensamientos antes de ir a su siguiente clase.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla exhausto.

El comportamiento de Renji de esa mañana fue inesperado. Demonios, Ichigo ni siquiera sabía porqué ese bastardo estaba tan molesto. Sabía que no le agradaba demasiado al chico, pero el dejar la clase de esa manera después de maldecirlo como un gangster, parecía un poco extremo.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No debería dejar que eso me moleste," murmuró para sí mismo antes de alcanzar su caja de bento. El receso ya había pasado pero se encontraba tan ocupado planeando su material que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comer. Ahora esperaba poder comer algo. Mientras habría la tapa de su bento, todos los pensamientos negativos que habían estado plagando su mente ese día desaparecieron al mirar su comida. Una media sonrisa se apareció en los extremos de sus labios.

Hasta arriba del arroz, Rukia había arreglado los ejotes en uno de sus horribles dibujos de Chappy con la palabra 'ganbatte' escrita debajo. Aun así, era algo lindo.

"Enana estúpida," Ichigo rió disimuladamente.

Justo entonces, la puerta de su oficina se abrió con tal intensidad que Ichigo apenas fue capaz de cerrar su comida justo a tiempo. Se giró y fulminó con la mirada. "¡¿Qué demonios, Ishida?! ¿No has escuchado acerca de tocar la puerta?"

Uryuu entró y se cruzó de brazos. "Los modales no son importantes justo ahora. Pero lo que sí lo es, es el rumor que está corriendo por la escuela."

Ichigo miró a su amigo confundido. "¿Qué rumor?"

Uryuu suspiró. "Acerca de ti viviendo con alguien."

"De nuevo eso no," Ichigo se mofó, recargándose en su silla mientras se sobaba la sien. "Ya escuché suficiente acerca de eso de mis estudiantes y no necesito más mierda de ti."

"Lo siento pero la vas a tener," Uryuu se empujó los lentes, "Especialmente desde que envuelve a una estudiante."

Ichigo se cayó de su silla. "¡¿Q-QUÉ?!"

Uryuu alzó una ceja. "¿Pensé que dijiste que lo has estado escuchando todo el día?"

Ichigo se paró y se estabilizó usando su escritorio. "Sí, pero mis alumnos dijeron que era cualquier chica o alguna profesora de esta institución, pero nunca una estudiante."

"Bueno, los rumores se pueden salir de control," dijo, pensando en el rumor acerca de que él era gay, lo cual era TOTALMENTE falso.

Ichigo miró para otro lado, tratando de controlar el sudor que bajaba por su frente. Se sentó en su silla y trató de actuar como si nada. "Así que, um, si de eso quieres hablar entonces, ajem, no tienes de que preocuparte. No estoy envuelto con _nadie_."

Uryuu miró a su amigo de pies a cabeza. "Estás mintiendo."

Ichigo casi se cae de nuevo. "¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué demonios dirías eso?"

"Primero, porque estás tartamudeando; y segundo, estás sudando balas."

_Mierda_, Ichigo maldijo en su cabeza. "Estoy constipado, eso es todo."

Uryuu frunció el cejo. "Como sea, si es verdad o no, se cuidadoso. Esta escuela no da un solo chance a nadie si estos escandalosos rumores fueran a ser ciertos. Toushiro es la única excepción, pero si tú iniciaras una relación _mientras_ le estas enseñando a una alumna, entonces estás en problemas."

"No te preocupes," Ichigo tragó, "No estoy envuelto con una estudiante, por no hablar de alguna profesora o cualquier chica."

Uryuu asintió. "Y será mejor que permanezca así, o sino." Habiendo dicho lo que quería decir, Uryuu estaba por salirse cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

"Espera, Ishida," Ichigo lo llamó, "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué podría pasar si, hipotéticamente, un estudiante y un profesor _se_ envolvieran en una relación?"

Uryuu lentamente se giró con una mirada escrudiñante. Dio un profundo respiro, señalando el inicio de la larga 'sé-más-que-tú' lectura que Uryuu le daba a casi todos. "¿Por qué preguntas algo tan obvio? El profesor definitivamente sería despedido y el estudiante expulsado. Peor aún, el maestro podría ser arrestado por tener una relación con un menor y el estudiante podría ser mandado a la corte juvenil si ella fuera la que iniciara la relación. Sin mencionar que eso desgraciaría su familia y ella nunca podría escapar de la imagen de haber sido 'tocada' por un profesor. Eso la haría parecer fácil, haciéndola ver como un objetivo sencillo para otros pervertidos allá fuera. Además, ella no podría ser capaz de entrar a otras escuelas, así que terminaría sin educación más allá de preparatoria. Terminaría trabajando en un hamburguesería o, si sus padres la sacan por tal desgracia, podría trabajar en las calles."

Ichigo tragó. No sólo a causa de la información masiva que obtuvo en menos de treinta segundos, sino también porque sonaba a que Uryuu sabía algo, y por lo tanto le estaba advirtiendo con todo lo que decía. "Y-ya veo. Gracias por decirme," Ichigo asintió, evadiendo el contacto visual con su amigo.

Uryuu se paró ahí, ojeando al pelinaranjo con una mirada que enviaba un mensaje que tan sólo podía esperar que alcanzara a Ichigo. _Más te vale que recuerdes esto, Kurosaki, o podrías arruinarla._ "¿Es todo lo que querías saber?"

Ichigo asintió, frotándose la cara con una mano. "Sí, gracias por la información."

Uryuu se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, era una pregunta _hipotética_ después de todo."

Ichigo se tensó ante el tono de la voz de Uryuu. Ni siquiera miró cuando dejó su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para dejar a Ichigo solo.

Se paró ahí por un rato, repitiendo en su cabeza todo lo que Uryuu le acababa de decir.

_El estudiante expulsado._

_Corte juvenil._

_Desgracia._

_'Tocada'. _

_Objetivo sencillo._

_Sin educación._

_Hamburguesería…_

_...Calles._

Ichigo se hundió en su silla, acunando su cara en sus manos con los codos encima del escritorio. Se puso rígido cuando uno de sus brazos tocó la caja de bento al lado de él. Con cuidado abrió sus ojos y miró el objeto que, tan sólo hace unos pocos minutos, era el centro de su felicidad momentánea.

Después de observar su comida sin tocar por unos segundo más, sacó su celular. Inmediatamente le mandó un mensaje a Rukia _"Ven a mi oficina, ahora,_" antes de cerrarlo.

Se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados afinó el oído para escuchar los familiares pasos ligeros que pertenecían a cierta enana. En unos pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y cerró después de que alguien hubiera entrado.

"¿Me llamaste, Ichigo? El descanso ya casi termina."

Dicho hombre se puso rígido al escuchar su nombre escapar de sus labios con tal dulzura. Gimió pensando en todo lo que había estado sucediendo en ese día.

Rukia caminó a su lado y echó un vistazo a su cara desde el lado. "¿Qué te está molestando?" le preguntó con un lindo puchero, "¿Es acerca de Renji? ¿O el rumor?"

Al escuchar 'rumor' de ella, Ichigo rápidamente se paró y respiro hondo.

Tenía que hacer esto.

Había una razón por la cual Uryuu le advirtió e Ichigo nunca dudó de su amigo por un solo segundo desde que se conocieran.

El sabía…Uryuu sabía todo y le estaba dando una oportunidad para _terminar_ todo antes de que se volviera muy peligroso.

"Rukia…"

"¿Sí?" ella lo miró.

"Esto no puede funcionar…"

Rukia frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ichigo suspiró. "Deberíamos parar todo esto."

"Ichigo," ella le alzó una ceja, "No estás teniendo sentido."

Pero él mantuvo sus ojos lejos de ella, sabiendo completamente bien como sus ojos violetas tenían la habilidad de hacerlo caer a su voluntad, fuera lo que fuera. "Vete," dijo simplemente.

Rukia lo miró antes de burlarse. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería? Si tú fuiste el que me llamó—"

"Quiero decir que dejes mi departamento," él interrumpió, su fría mirada penetrando directo en sus ojos violetas que se dilataron ante sus palabras. "Quiero que ya te hayas ido para cuando llegue a casa. Estoy seguro de que Yoruichi te aceptará así que ve con ella."

"¿Qué?" Rukia preguntó pero él sólo se giró, azotando sus manos en su escritorio. Ella se aturdió por unos cuantos segundos antes de reunir la fuerza necesaria para acercársele. Posó una temblorosa mano en su brazo. "¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿H…hay algo mal?"

Ichigo cerró fuertemente los ojos y cerró las manos en puños. "No me cuestiones. Sólo vete."

"Ichigo—"

"¡Deja de llamarme y vete!" él gritó, cerrando tan fuerte los ojos que había venas saltándole a los lados.

Rukia se desconcertó ligeramente por su repentino arranque. Ella no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso las cosas no estaban mejorando entre ellos? Por supuesto, ellos realmente nunca dijeron nada acerca de su relación en general, pero por como las cosas estaban yendo, ¿no debería de ser obvio? Su agarre se apretó. "Ichigo, no entiendo—" las palabras de Rukia se cortaron cuando Ichigo violentamente zafó su brazo del agarre.

Ichigo se giró mostrándole su espalda tensa a Rukia. "No puedo soportar más esto…estoy cansado de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. Además," pausó antes de hablar de nuevo con más veneno en su voz del que había incluso cuando habló con Renji. "No es como que haya algo entre nosotros."

Rukia sintió su corazón encogerse.

"Sólo vete…_Kuchiki,_" gruñó, sus manos se hacían puños a su lado.

Rukia no sabía porqué. ¿Por qué su visión de repente se nublaba? ¿Qué eran esas cosas húmedas que caían de sus ojos? No podía entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor y porqué su garganta se había cerrado. Así que hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. Sin otra palabra, Rukia se giró y corrió fuera de su oficina.

Una vez que escuchó su puerta cerrarse, Ichigo apretó los dientes golpeando su mesa de nuevo, dirigiendo toda su ira al inocente escritorio. Mientras el escritorio vibraba, escuchó que algo se caía al suelo con un _plunck_ y un _klank_. Volteó a ver para mirar el almuerzo que Rukia le había hecho esa mañana regado por el piso. La buena comida y el dulce—pero feo—dibujo de Chappy estaban completamente arruinados. "…Mierda," gimió.

Rukia ni siquiera le dirigió a sus amigos una segunda mirada cuando llegó a su salón. Con una cara manchada de lágrimas corrió dentro y tomó su mochila. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de verla tan estresada pero en lo que le estaban haciendo preguntas acerca de lo que estaba mal, ella salió del salón, olvidando que aún quedaban algunas horas de escuela.

El mes pasado se pasaba por su mente mientras corría por las calles. Lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras chocaba contra postes y personas desconocidas, pero nunca paró de correr.

"¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde vas, perra!"

"¿Señorita, está bien?"

"¡Chocaste contra mi escultura!"

La gente le gritaba pero ella continuaba corriendo. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a encogerse. Corrió hasta que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Corrió hasta que su uniforme se humedeció por su sudor. Corrió hasta estar segura de que estaba lejos de la escuela…y de Ichigo.

Corrió hacia el departamento que se hallaba varias cuadras lejos de la escuela. Corrió por las escaleras y de un tirón abrió la puerta hacia el lugar de _ellos._ Jadeaba en lo que entraba y miraba alrededor del apartamento. Tiró su mochila y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Inconcientemente se hizo hacia atrás varios pasos hacia fuera antes de que sus rodillas ya no aguantaran. Se derrumbó al piso y libremente lloró todas las lágrimas que salían.

La primera vez que se conocieron.

La vez que ella se mudó con él.

Las vacaciones en la playa donde conoció a su familia.

Su primer beso.

Todas las dulces palabras que le susurraba al oído.

Las dulces caricias.

Todo corría por su cabeza como una triste película que ella no quería ver. ¿Por qué de repente él le decía que se fuera después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos?

_Él me estaba usando,_ pensó para sí misma. _¡Nunca se preocupó por mí! ¡Nunca dijo que estuviéramos en una relación en primer lugar!_ Gritó para detener la verdad que hablaba en su cabeza.

Parecía que iba a llover.

Por cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, Rukia no lo sabía. Sus fuertes sollozos finalmente se habían convertido en pequeños lloriqueos pero las lágrimas se rehusaban a secarse. Ahora se encontraba sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared, las rodillas flexionadas y su barbilla apoyada en ellas. Sus hinchados ojos miraron la puerta, temerosa de entrar en caso de que sus emociones se salieran de control de nuevo. El departamento estaba lleno con la esencia de Ichigo y si ella la respiraba hondamente, se volvería loca.

_"Sólo vete…Kuchiki._"

La forma en la que le ordenó irse y el tono que usó cuando dijo su apellido; esas tres palabras se repetían una y otra vez en sus oídos. Y la imagen de sus ojos taladrando en su alma, apuñalando su corazón roto hacían las cosas peor.

Su corazón…su pobre corazón sangrante.

"¿Cuándo sucedió esto?" se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, "¿Cuándo me enamoré de ese idiota?"

Y ahora, todo por un estúpido rumor él lo estaba arruinando todo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Rukia se paró en sus temblorosas piernas mirando al interior del departamento de nuevo. Ya estaba obscuro, y ella podía ver casi nada más allá del genkan, lo cual era bueno. Si veía algo más, volvería a quebrarse.

"Me iré," dijo al viento, esperando que le llevara el mensaje a Ichigo, "Me iré antes de que el rumor te consuma a ti y a tu estúpida imagen."

Sin algún otro pensamiento, gentilmente cerró la puerta mirando una última vez el interior del obscuro departamento. Rukia se paró con su débil agarre en la manija. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar sus sollozos y forzó sus débiles piernas a llevarla por el pasillo y las escaleras.

No sabía a donde ir, especialmente porque todo seguía en el departamento. Tal vez podría ir a la casa de sus amigos…pero eso significaría que tendría que confesar todo desde que ellos eran del tipo de cuestionarla hasta obtener respuestas.

¿Entonces a dónde más podía ir ella?

Las piernas de Rukia llegaron a la parte baja de las escaleras y pararon al llegar a la calle. Alzando la vista, podía ver que las nubes de lluvia cubrían la luna. Con un suspiro empezó a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Dejó la vecindad del apartamento de _él_ y recorrió las calles, la luz de la luna se encontraba cubierta por densas nubes.

Ella nunca se dio cuenta de la sombra detrás de ella.

---

Ichigo cerró sus temblorosos puños mientras caminaba por la calle con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente. Se estaba empapando através de sus ropas pero eso no era lo que realmente lo estaba molestando. Ya era tarde y Rukia ya debería estar fuera de su casa. Se quedó en la escuela por varias horas más, esperando que fuera el suficiente tiempo para que ella reuniera lo que necesitaba y se fuera. Pero eso no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo le estaba gritando que fuera tras ella y le rogara de rodillas que se quedara con él. Que realmente no quería que se fuera y que necesitaba que ella estuviera con él. Pero el estúpido rumor y el discurso de Uryuu sacaron lo mejor de él.

Su corazón era el más ruidoso de todos.

Pero Ichigo nunca haría eso. No podía, no después del dolor que le había causado. La mirada sorprendida que le dio fue suficiente para hacerlo querer colgarse a sí mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si él era el único que iba a ser castigado por cualquier relación que tuvieran, entonces él lo aceptaría. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Justo como Uryuu dijo, Rukia sufriría más. No había manera alguna en la que él iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Pasó una nerviosa mano por su desordenado cabello al girar en la esquina.

_Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido después,_ pensó, _sólo un año más tarde y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por esto._

Miró al piso y frunció el ceño. "Soy un maldito cobarde," se maldijo a sí mismo.

De repente un crujido captó su atención, congelándolo en su paso mientras veía un grupo de árboles.

Silencio.

_Juro que acabo de escuchar algo…_se mantuvo quieto, afinando sus oídos para escuchar cualquier ruido pero no había nada más que el golpeteo de la lluvia.

Agitó su cabeza. "Me he de estar volviendo loco," suspiró empezando a caminar de nuevo.

"¡AAHH!"

Ichigo se giró con ojos dilatados por el grito. Sabía que no estaba alucinando e inició a correr hacia donde provenía el grito. Vino de entre un grupo pequeño de árboles cerca de su departamento. El crujir de hojas se hacia más fuerte y pronto él se detuvo por la escena delante de él.

Sintió rabia completa corriendo por su sangre.

Rukia se encontraba caminado sin rumbo fijo, su mente demasiado revuelta como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Dudaba que alguien la viera en esa tranquila vecindad especialmente desde que estaba lloviendo realmente fuerte. Se estaba empapando porque no había llevado nada con ella, pero no le importaba. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando escuchó, de pronto, pasos detrás de ella.

"Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una gatita perdida?"

Rukia se puso rígida forzando a sus temblorosas piernas a seguir caminando. Pero la voz se hizo más fuerte mientras los pasos se acercaban a ella.

"Ah, no te vayas. Sólo quería tener una pequeña platica contigo," el hombre dijo con palabras un poco lentas. Se estiro y posó una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Por qué no platicamos un poco?"

"No," Rukia escupió retirando su mano de ella y empezó a caminar más rápido. Pero el estúpido bastardo no se rendía. La tomó del codo y la hizo detenerse. "¡Ah!" gritó ella en dolor.

El hombre agachó su rostro enrojecido hasta su nivel gruñendo. "Mira niña, cuando quiero hablar, quiero _hablar_."

Rukia miró horrorizada, su aliento soplando sobre su rostro y un claro hedor a alcohol provenía de él. "Déjame ir," forcejeaba para zafarse pero él apretó más su agarre. _Demonios, ¡por qué pasa esto ahora!_

El hombre rió entre dientes pensando en que sus forcejeos eran lindos. "Aw, ¿está asustada la linda gatita? No te preocupes, esto no tomará demasiado," sonrió de lado cuando repentinamente la empujó detrás de los árboles.

Rukia se empezó a apanicar. "DETE—" su gritó fue acallado cuando su larga mano cubrió su boca.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y le siseó al oído. "Yo me callaría si fuera tú," amenazó torciéndole el brazo ganándose un grito ahogado de dolor de ella. Continuó llevándola más profundo entre los árboles.

Aun con la amenaza, Rukia trató de alejarse plantando sus pies al piso, esperando que la fricción lo detuviera. Pero el hombre sólo maldijo usando más fuerza para llevarlo consigo. Era increíblemente fuerte para alguien que estaba ebrio y sin algunos sentidos. Sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, Rukia abrió su boca y rápidamente mordió sus sucias manos.

"¡AH!" él gritó, soltándola.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que estaba frente a ella, Rukia se giró para correr pero sus piernas seguían débiles por el incidente de esa tarde que pronto no aguantaron más antes de que llegara muy lejos.

"¡Regresa aquí perra!" él gritó alcanzándola y empujándola al piso.

_"Podrías no estar asustada de mí, pero alguien podría atacarte así algún día. Prepárate._"

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron cuando esas palabras de pronto llegaron a sus pensamientos cuando el hombre cubría su boca de nuevo con su mano mientras con la otra abría su blusa escolar.

_"Te acompaño a tu casa. No es seguro para ti caminar a casa tan tarde en la noche."_

_"Aun así deberías de ser cuidadosa. __He escuchado demasiadas historias de jóvenes chicas siendo atacas aun a pesar de que son maestras de karate._"

Rukia no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Las advertencias de Ichigo seguían resonando en su cabeza. En ese entonces, ella le dijo que estaba siendo estúpido, que no se encontraba en peligro. Pero mírenla ahora. Ella continuaba forcejeando mientras él destrozaba su moño rojo, pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelar en contra de un hombre grande que estaba borracho. Su pecho estaba ahora desnudo, exceptuando por el brassiere, ante él.

¡¿En dónde está Ichigo cuando lo necesitas?!

"¡Maldición, quédate quieta!" él la cacheteó.

Pero en el momento en el que la cabeza de Rukia se volteó, la mano que se encontraba en su boca se aflojó, dándole la oportunidad de gritar. "¡AAHH!" fue todo lo que pudo dejar salir antes de que se atorara en su garganta.

"Gritar no te va a ayudar," él sonrió con sorna oprimiéndose contra ella, "Nadie te va a escuchar. Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte."

Rukia sintió lágrimas calientes en el rabillo de sus ojos mientras arañaba la mano que estaba en su boca. Sus ojos se dilataron al tratar de gritar cuando sintió su otra mano agarrar su seno con mucha fuerza.

Con Ichigo nunca se sintió desagradable y doloroso como lo era ahora. Con él siempre era dulce y lleno de tierno cuidado. Pero el hombre borracho estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

"Hmph, las prefiero más grandes pero supongo que no estás tan mal," dijo antes de dar una larga lamida desde su clavícula hasta su oreja. Repentinamente metió su lengua a su oído y comenzó a menearla.

Rukia jadeó y sintió su estómago revolverse en disgusto. ¡Movía su cabeza de lado a lado pero él continuaba siguiéndola!

"No te voy a dejar ir así que podrías tratar de disfrutarlo," él susurró agachando su rostro para dar largas lamidas y mordiscos hacia sus pechos. Lágrimas caían mientras él forzaba sus piernas a separarse con las suyas. Rápidamente se acomodó entre sus rodillas e inició a acariciarla a través de sus ropas. "¿Estás disfrutando esto?" sonrió de lado.

Rukia cerró los ojos y mordió su mano una vez más con toda su fuerza.

"¡Estúpida perra!" él gritó adolorido antes de golpearla fuertemente en la cabeza. "Te enseñaré a morder—" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando algo lo jaló del hombro. Nunca tuvo el chance de decir nada cuando, en menos de un milisegundo, un fuerte puño fue directo a su rostro, noqueándolo a un lado.

Rukia alzó la vista para ver a su atacante en el piso con la nariz ensangrentada y a un iracundo Ichigo parado entre ellos con el pecho subiendo y bajando.

"Ah, mi nariz," gimió antes de fulminar a Ichigo con la mirada. "Bastardo imbécil, consíguete a tu propia puta—"

"¡Elegiste a la persona equivocada con la que meterte!" Ichigo gritó tomando al hombre caído por el cuello para pararlo. Lo fulminó con los ojos más mortales. "¡Te voy a matar!" dijo antes de enviar golpes salvajes al borracho.

Sentándose, Rukia observó horrorizada, aferrándose en su mojada y rota blusa para esconder su pecho, como Ichigo continuaba golpeando al hombre inconciente. Sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía al piso. Pero de quien era la sangre, ella no estaba segura.

Pero una cosa era cierta, Ichigo tenía una mirada asesina en los ojos y al paso que iba ¡iba a matar al hombre! Aun a pesar de que el bastardo merecía la muerte, ver sangre en las manos de Ichigo estaba mal. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

"I-Ichigo," su voz tartamudeó.

El puño de Ichigo se detuvo a mitad del aire cuando escuchó su nombre ser susurrado através de la lluvia. Se giró para mirar a una temblante Rukia observándolo con grandes ojos miedosos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a ver la sangrante y amoratada cara del hombre. Ichigo soltó el cuello del hombre dejándolo caer completamente inconciente al suelo.

Con su respiración forzada, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mujer en el piso. "Rukia," llamó y extendió una mano hacia ella. Pero se sorprendió cuando ella se encogió ante su proximidad. Se mordió el labio y maldijo por lo bajo.

Rukia miró a otro lado, sin estar segura de qué hacer en esa situación. Cierto, él la acababa de salvar…¡pero nada de eso hubiera sucedido si él no le hubiera gritado que se fuera!

"Rukia," trató de nuevo, "¿Estás bien?"

Rukia sintió su labio inferior temblar. Lo miró con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. "¡¿Acaso me veo bien?!"

Ichigo retrocedió por el sonido de su voz. Rompía su corazón.

"P-primero me dices que me vaya, luego fui atacada por un borracho ¡que trató de violarme! ¡¿Cómo podría estar bien?!" le gritó, sus sentimientos hacia él se mezclaban con su odio hacia él. "¡Te odio!"

_Al carajo con Ishida,_ Ichigo pensó para sí mismo antes de acercase a ella y jalar su tembloroso cuerpo hacia el de él. "Lo sé," susurró.

Lágrimas nuevas escaparon de los ojos de Rukia mientras temblaba contra él. "Te odio," lloró, "Te odio."

"Lo sé," dijo él de nuevo abrazándola con más fuerza. "Lo sé…lo siento."

Escuchando su disculpa repentina, las manos de Rukia se dirigieron a su cuello y se sostuvieron de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando fuertemente. Sintiendo la lluvia calarla por lo que restaba de sus ropas, Ichigo la sostuvo más cerca para calentarla.

Pero ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Abruptamente la alejó de él sólo para ver desagradables marcas extendiéndose por su cuello cremoso hacia su pecho. Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y sintió la ira recorriéndolo de nuevo.

"¿Ichigo?" ella gimoteó, extrañando su calor en su pecho desnudo.

El pelinaranjo gruñó furioso levantando su frágil cuerpo para correr hacia el departamento de _ellos_. Rukia se sostuvo de él, sin preguntarle a donde iban y que era lo que él iba a hacer. Sabía que era lo que repentinamente había hecho sus ojos asesinos de nuevo. Podía sentir las marcas quemándole la piel y no quería otra cosa más que sacarlas. Mientras él corría por las escaleras, Rukia empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Su agarre en él se apretó en lo que ella trataba de deshacerse de la sensación de la lengua de otro hombre en su cuerpo.

Ichigo abrió abruptamente la puerta frontal y corrió directo al baño. Antes si quiera de que Rukia pudiera protestar se dirigió a la bañera y prendió la regadera; agua caliente bañó a ambos ocupantes. En el momento en que el abrazo de Ichigo se aflojó, Rukia empezó a temblar incontrolablemente rascándose el cuello como si hubiera sido atacado por mosquitos. Viendo a Rukia tratar de quitarse su propia piel, Ichigo sostuvo sus dos manos por encima de ella con una de las suyas y la otra la usó para abrir su blusa.

"Ichi—" la última sílaba de su nombre no se escuchó porque Ichigo chocó su boca contra la de Rukia, duro. Sus ojos se dilataron en sorpresa antes de que los cerrara fuertemente, aceptando su método de borrar las caricias no gratas en su cuerpo con las de él. Forzó su entrada a su boca e inició a recorrer la caverna de su boca con su lengua.

Sin advertencia alguna, la mano sin ocupar de Ichigo se alzó y palmó uno de sus pechos firmemente. Rukia jadeó en su boca; sus piernas se aferraron más a su cintura. Por instinto, Ichigo se asió a ella, mandándolos a los dos en un coro de gemidos mientras sustituía las caricias del bastardo con las suyas. Finalmente Rukia zafó sus manos de su agarre para envolverlas alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo más cerca como si fuera posible.

Las imágenes de Rukia siendo atacada por el cabrón ese siguieron en su mente, haciendo que Ichigo se volviera aún más agresivo. Movió su mano libre debajo de su rodilla y comenzó a frotar la piel debajo de ella. Rukia echó para atrás la cabeza para jadear; los labios de Ichigo la siguieron.

La mano en su pecho lo estaba amasando a través de la ropa, sus dedos trataban lo mejor que podían de endurecer sus pezones aun más de lo que ya estaban. Y su otra mano lentamente se movía de arriba abajo por su pierna; cada vez más alto hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus pantaletas. Rukia suspiró cuando lo sintió tocando el encaje de sus bragas antes de lentamente—jodidamente lento—introducir sus dedos debajo de la mugrosa tela.

"¡I-Ichigo!" Rukia gritó, liberándose de sus posesivos labios.

Pero el hombre inmediatamente fue por su cuello aferrándose más a ella. Ahora que su boca no estaba ocupada, Rukia no podía parar los gimoteos que escapaban de su garganta mientras él la acariciaba a través de sus mojadas ropas. Se estaba aferrando tan fuerte a ella que ella podía sentir su espalda deslizándose por los azulejos.

"¡AH!" Ella ya no podía retener sus gritos cuando sintió uno de sus ásperos dedos deslizarse por entre sus húmedos pliegues. "¡Ichigo!" gritó, agarrándose a su espalda, sus uñas se enterraban en su mojada camisa. Tan sólo escucharla gritar su nombre fue suficiente para él para frotar su sensible botón fuertemente.

Ichigo se alejó de su cuello cremoso, el cual ahora estaba amoratado y rojo, y rápidamente clamó sus labios de regreso a su boca, introduciendo su lengua tan profundamente como para robarle su voz.

Los dos continuaron besándose, tocándose, frotándose, gimiendo y suspirando el nombre del otro mientras el agua de la regadera continuaba cayendo en ellos, salpicándolos con aguas para borrar las indeseadas y reemplazarlas con sus propias huellas.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecían ser horas, pero en realidad unos cuantos minutos, todo movimiento de sus labios se alentó y las manos de Ichigo se aquietaron. Sólo cuando sus temblores pararon, él se retiró un poco para permitirles algo de aire para respirar.

Ichigo bajo la vista sólo para ver sus llorosos orbes violetas mirándolo. Sin gustarle el dolor detrás de esos hermosos ojos, la acercó a él, abrazándola contra su húmedo cuerpo.

"Lo siento," susurró, "Rukia, lo siento tanto." La abrazó con más fuerza y ella lo abrazó de regreso. "Nunca te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista de nuevo. Nunca te voy a dejar sola de nuevo," prometió.

Al escuchar esas palabras, lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos de nuevo. Rukia sollozó aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nunca más ella iba a permitirle dejarla de nuevo.

Nunca más.

* * *

N/A: Ok, esto iba a ser originalmente dos capitulos pero queria que la parte triste terminara rapido asi que termino siendo uno. aunque hubi algunas oraciones extrañas y el problema se resolvio muy rapido. Pero creo que salio bien.

Se que algunos de ustedes no quieren que Renji sea malo, pero solo es por un momento (como la actitud acosadora de Orihime). Piense de eso como algo necesario para juntar a nuestros jovenes amantes. Oh! Y estaba sorprendida de ver que algunas personas adivinaronlo que estaba planeando escribir para mas adelante en la historia. Miedo.....si no pueden adivinar lo que va a suceder, lean algunas hipotesis de sus compañeros lectores y adivinen cual es verdadera!

Y tuve un tiempo dificil escribiendo la parte de Ichigo siendo el chico malo. Se que algunos de ustedes pensaran que fue influenciado por Uryuu muy facilmente, pero que harian cuando escucharan que su amante podria ser arruinado si su relacion continua? Pelear? Tal vez, pero necesitaba mas drama para los capitulos que vienen. Jejejejejeje, asi que no puedo esperar para el proximo capitulo...

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review!!!

* Aqui me estaba refiriendo a uno de las obras trágicas de Shakespeare, _Titus Andronicus,_ uno de mis favoritos personales (aunque hay unos momentos jodidos).

GRAN ENORME GIGANTE preview de proximo capitulo:

...Lemon...Necesito decir mas?

* * *

N/T: oh si señores, eso fue la tormenta! gosh, esta buena xD y la forma en que Renji le habla a Ichigo...0.0...dios, recuerdo que este capi me costo traducirlo por todo lo que pasa, pero recuero haberme emocionado cuando traduje la pelea de Renji e Ichigo

oh si, con respecto a adivinar lo que va a suceder en caps proximos...la vdd, hasta el momento en la traduccion nadie me ha enviado una hipotesis de lo que podria pasar, hasta ahorita solo han adivinado una cosa mas no dire que ni quien xD

y oh si, se que el prox cap es el tan esperado y pedido lemon pero (si hay un pero) tendran que esperar por el U.U sinceramente por mucho que me apure no creo terminar de traducir el cap que me toca para el domingo y considerando que el lunes inicio clases...ya se podran dar una idea...gomen

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	16. 16 Clausura

**Notas de la Autora: aquí esta el LEMON que prometí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No obstante no estoy feliz cone ste capítulo. Para ser honesta, me dio un resfriado y tuve exámenes semestrales también! Hablando de mala suerte. Así que no estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí. Trate de que mi amiga me ayudara pero no es buena en cuanto a escribir se refirere así que fue difícil transmitir todos mis pensamientos. Si alguien conoce mi estilo sabrña que no hay que leer muy a pecho. En lugar de eos, piensen ligeramente para que su mente puede crear imágenes y poner cosas extra que piensen que deben de ir ahí. Este es mi pequeño método secreto cuando se trata de leer cosas largas y mal escritas.**

**Algunas personas me han preguntado que tan larga va a ser esta historia...creo que escrbiré diez o más capítulos. Espero que eso suene bien. También, sé que muchos de ustedes han estado pidiendo que revele que va a pasar, especialmente con Renji, Byakuya y Orihime, pero tristemente no puede decir nada aún. Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo así que sean pacientes. Así que lean y disfruten!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ahora si señores, NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS!!!! Tres **** meses sin actualizar esta cosa!!!! ya ni yo lo puedo creer!!! ne, la vdd es ke si lo puedo creer, pero mis excusas/razones por las cuales no he actualizado vendrán en mis notas finales, así que los dejare leer el tan esperado lemon. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

_**Advertencia: **LEMON más adelante, sean cuidadosos!!_

* * *

Capítulo 16: Clausura

* * *

Rukia gimió tratando de abrir sus ojos. El sol brillaba a través de la ventana, casi cegándola antes de que pudiera ajustarse a la luz y abrir completamente sus ojos.

Ichigo.

Eso fue lo primero que cruzó su mente cuando fue capaz de enfocar sus alrededores. El pelinaranjo estaba roncando levemente junto a ella, sus brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando Rukia recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Ichigo la había estado ignorando gracias al rumor corriendo en la escuela. Después de actuar fríamente hacia ella, él explotó, diciéndole que lo dejara. Eso la dejo emocionalmente vulnerable así que no se pudo defender cuando un hombre borracho de repente apareció de la nada y la atacó. Sin embargo, Ichigo llego justo a tiempo, noqueando al bastardo a la inconciencia, y llevándola de regreso a casa para lavar las caricias indeseadas en su cuerpo reemplazándolas con las suyas gentiles en la regadera.

Rukia pasó sus dedos ligeramente por sobre sus labios.

El beso fue el beso más intenso que ella hubiera experimentado sin mencionar todas las caricias que vinieron con él… aunque todas sus experiencias eran sólo de Ichigo. Tantas emociones fueron trasmitidas entre ellos a través de él y sintió que su corazón lentamente era reconstruido.

Por supuesto ahí fue donde terminó. Ella sollozó hasta que su cuerpo paró de temblar. Y cuando sus dedos se empezaron a arrugar, Ichigo los sacó del baño y fue hacia la recámara. Se sacaron las ropas mojadas y terminaron colapsándose en la cama juntos, completamente exhaustos de la escuela y todo su drama.

Eso pasó.

Nada más sucedió excepto por Ichigo sosteniéndola fuertemente mientras dormían. Rukia hizo un pequeño puchero. Estaba decepcionada, no sólo con Ichigo, sino también consigo misma. Debió haberse quedado despierta para terminar lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en la regadera. Diablos, ahora que lo pensaba, Ichigo siempre se detenía antes de que algo realmente sucediera gracias a ella.

Rukia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido acercándola aún más a él. Ella no pudo detener el sonrojo que lentamente se asomaba en su rostro y que lentamente se extendió por su cuerpo cuando él frotó su cara en su cuello.

_Dios mío,_ ella pensó para sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior para refrenar un gemido de escapársele, _esto me está matando._ _¿Debería despertarlo?_ Bajó la vista, alejándose cuidadosamente para tener una mejor vista. Sus tensos hombros repentinamente se relajaron al ver la pacífica cara de Ichigo, no había señal alguna de su ceño fruncido. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rukia alzó una de sus manos y retiró algunos de sus fieros mechones.

El rostro relajado de Ichigo se frunció antes de lentamente parpadear. Alzó la vista y sonrió al enfocar al sonriente mujer en sus brazos.

"Ohayo," ella susurró.

Ichigo sonrió de lado antes de gentilmente tomarla por atrás del cuello para acercarla para un beso. Rukia inmediatamente cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron. Retuvo un suspiro cuando Ichigo lentamente movía sus labios contra los de ella en un hermoso, silencioso baile. Lentamente él se retiró y susurró, "Ohayo," sus labios aún se tocaban al hablar.

Rukia sonrió ampliamente antes de presionar completamente sus labios contra los de él.

Gustándole lo responsiva que era, Ichigo cambió sus posiciones para que él estuviera encima de su cuerpo completo; sus labios nunca se separaron.

Él no tuvo que pedirle que le dejara entrar; sin duda alguna Rukia abrió su boca y tomó la lengua de Ichigo para que jugara con la de ella. Mordisquearon sus labios y permitieron que sus emociones llenaran el momento.

Ichigo movió su mano a lo largo de su brazo, obteniendo un dulce gemido desde lo profundo de la garganta de ella. Se estiró para entrelazar sus dedos dejando sus labios para dejar besos de mariposa hacia su mandíbula y cuello.

"Ichigo," Rukia suspiró, su mano inocupada agarrándose de su espalda.

El pelinaranjo respondió con un pequeño gemido mordiendo su pulso, haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda. Su otra mano lentamente se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo empujó acercándola más a él para volver a besar sus labios.

Los dos se mantuvieron pegados uno al otro por varios minutos más antes de que lentamente Ichigo se alejara. Abrió sus brumosos ojos bajando la vista para observar su rostro.

Kuchiki Rukia era hermosa.

Su ruborizado rostro se encontraba a tan sólo una pulgada por debajo del de él con sus rojos labios hinchados y orbes violetas llenos de lujuria mirándolo a través de ojos semiabiertos. Todo acerca de ella gritaba hermoso.

Y era toda de él.

"Rukia," exhaló, su cálido aliento soplando sobre su rostro, "No me dejes," susurró.

Los labios de Rukia se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Mientras no trates de sacarme de nuevo," se burló.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza poniendo su frente en la de ella. "Perdón por eso. Me estaba preocupando acerca de que alguien se enterara acerca de nosotros y no aguanté."

"¿Qué te dijeron para hacerte enojar tanto?" ella preguntó alzando la mano que tenía en su espalda para jugar con el cabello en lo alto de su cuello.

Ichigo suspiró enterrando su cabeza en la unión de su cuello y hombro. "Los rumores sobre mí podrían llegar a oídos del director. Y si se enteraran acerca de ti, no sólo yo estaría en problemas, sino también tú. Las posibilidades de lo que te podría pasar fueron demasiado para mí como para tratar de arriesgarlo."

Rukia se sintió conmovida, ligeramente, de que él haya tratado de sacarla de su vida para protegerla, pero aún seguía molesta por como actúo ante ello. "Aun así, no tenía que actuar _así._ Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí asustada de ti."

Ichigo se tensó. "Lo siento," susurró.

Rukia agitó su cabeza, sabiendo que él podía sentirlo incluso si no la estaba viendo. "Fue un malentendido. Aprecio que trates de protegerme, pero…" Gentilmente alzó el rostro de Ichigo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le sonrió dulcemente, "No importa lo que pase, vamos a enfrentarlo juntos. Ya no más de intentar de alejar al otro o de decir cosas que no sean desde el corazón. Incluso, aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, aún hacemos un gran equipo juntos."

Ichigo la miró y sonrió. "No te tienes porque preocuparte por eso; nunca voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista de nuevo." Se agachó e inmediatamente clamó sus labios antes de siquiera darle chance de contestar.

Tan sólo había tantas cosas que él quería decir, tantas cosas que necesitaban ser transmitidas que simplemente no sabía como hacerlo. Así que esperaba que su beso fuera suficiente como para demostrárselo.

Y Rukia entendió el mensaje.

Ella sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y no pudo detenerlas cuando escaparon de sus ojos aun a pesar de tenerlos cerrados.

Ichigo se tensó cuando sintió algo húmedo. Lentamente se separó de ella y vio las pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose hacia abajo. Su cara se contrajo en preocupación limpiándolas cos sus pulgares. "Lo siento," susurró de nuevo.

Rukia abrió los ojos y lo miró. "No te quiero escuchar decir eso de nuevo. Si realmente lo sientes entonces no lo digas."

Ichigo asintió. "Lo siento."

Rukia volteó los ojos. "Pensé que justo te acababa de decir que pararas de decir eso. ¿Realmente lo olvidaste así de rápido?"

"Lo sie—"

Rukia rápidamente lo detuvo jalándolo de la cabeza para darle un beso abrasador.

Al principio Ichigo estuvo un poco aturdido pero pronto se volvió posesivo de nuevo profundizando el beso. Y esta vez, el previo, lento y estremecedor beso se volvió uno completamente lujurioso. Rukia peleó con la misma cantidad de fuerza con sus manos deslizándose por su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos debajo de su playera.

El pelinaranjo gimió antes de separarse de ella por un breve segundo para sacarse la playera y regresar a tomar sus labios. Rukia sintió pequeñas chispas mientras sus manos se volvían más persistentes en su cuerpo. No importaba cuantas veces lo tocara, siempre sentía sus espina estremecerse. Gimió cuando repentinamente sintió la mano de Ichigo masajeando su pecho a través de su playera.

"Ichigo," ella gimió.

Y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para hacer que Ichigo le arrancara la playera y le bajara la falda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esta vez, cuando se agachó, Ichigo fue directo a su garganta y la lamió sintiendo un gemido saliendo de ella.

Sus dedos empezaron a rozar su piel erizándola. "Rukia," gruñó en su cuello, "En unos cuantos segundos no seré capaz de detenerme," pausó para mordisquearle el cuello antes de continuar, "Así que detenme ahora."

Este era el momento en que se suponía que Rukia lo empujaba lejos pero en lugar de eso se sostuvo de él con más fuerza, incluso separando sus piernas más para acomodarlo entre ellas. Él detuvo sus labios y alzó su cabeza para verla.

Rukia lo estaba mirando con la cara completamente roja y con respiración forzada. "No te atrevas a detenerte."

Ichigo la vio a los ojos para ver sólo completa seriedad. Eso fue todo lo que necesito saber para sacarse sus propios pantalones. Las manos de Rukia fueron a su espalda para desabrocharse el brassier el cual tiró al lado mientras Ichigo lanzaba sus pantalones al lado de sus ropas.

Mientras Ichigo se inclinaba lentamente para besarla de nuevo, su mano cuidadosamente palmó uno de los senos que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Rukia gimió por la sensación, arqueando la espalda para presentar más de sí misma hacia él. En el segundo siguiente, él estaba succionando el duro pezón del pecho desatendido, ganándose un jadeo sorprendido de ella. Lamió, mordió y succionó de un montículo a otro, lentamente llevando a Rukia a la locura, en lo que su otra mano descendía y tocaba el encaje de su ropa interior antes de lentamente sacársela, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un frágil regalo.

Rukia mordió su labio inferior al sentir el frío aire golpear su cálida piel mientras sus húmedas bragas eran retiradas de ella, exponiendo la parte más sensible de su cuerpo a él. Una vez que se las quitó por completo, Ichigo se puso de rodillas y bajó la vista para ver todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Era su más preciada posesión que no iba a dejar que nadie más viera o tuviera.

Lujuria llenó los ojos de Ichigo por completo al tener a toda Rukia desnuda frente a él. Permitió a sus ojos recorrer desde la punta de sus pies hasta el final de sus cabellos hasta que sus hambrientos orbes se encontraron.

"Quítatelos," ella gruñó. Ichigo contuvo un bufido quitándose rápidamente los boxers. Y ahí estaba, en toda su _alta_ gloria, la dura erección que Rukia sólo había sido capaz de tocar pero nunca ver.

Ella tragó saliva cuando vio a la bestia que ahora estaba completamente despierta. Alzó la mirada preocupada pero el pelipinto sonrió como si leyera sus pensamientos. Se inclinó por sobre su cuerpo y atrapó sus labios en su boca para otro beso.

"No te preocupes," susurró dejando besos de mariposa por todos sus labios, "Te haré sentir tan hermosa como eres."

Rukia no pudo detener sus gritos cuando Ichigo, de pronto, separó sus húmedos pliegues para deslizar un dedo entre ellos. La sensación de él penetrando su más sagrada región estaba calentando su cuerpo a grados incontrolables. Ichigo gimió al momento de sentir sus estrechas paredes rodeando su dedo; su mente no pudo más que imaginar como se sentiría tener algo más que un dedo dentro de ella.

Sabiendo lo nueva que era en eso, mantuvo su mano estable—lo cual era difícil para él—hasta que suaves maullidos vinieron debajo de él. Se hizo para atrás para besarla de lleno en los labios antes de lentamente mover su dedo dentro de ella. Ella jadeó ante la sensación, y eso sólo hizo a Ichigo desearla más. Su dedo frotó sus paredes e inmediatamente se sintió más duro.

Sus jadeos de sorpresa a gemidos de placer lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Si no era cuidadoso podría forzarse en ella demasiado fuerte y lastimarla antes de que cualquiera de ellos alcanzara la cima del placer. Eso sería un gra decadente para él. Así que era lento en sus acciones, llevándola casi a su cumbre para de repente, calmarse para controlarse a sí mismo.

"I-Ichi—go", ella gimió.

"Rukia," él respondió, su cálido aliento soplando en sus hinchados labios. Su muñeca empezaba a moverse más rápido, la humedad de su feminidad hacia más fácil que su dedo se deslizara dentro y fuera de ella. En cualquier momento iba a perder la cordura—

¡Ah, al demonio! ¡Perdió la sanidad en el momento en que ella le dijo que no se detuviera!

Ichigo se separó de su jadeante boca y se sumergió hacia la suculenta humedad que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¡ICHIGO!" ella gritó al sentir su lengua frotando su puñado de nervios. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello cuando él la penetró con su lengua e inició a beber su esencia. Nunca antes había ella sentido algo tan poderos, caliente y malditamente placentero en su vida.

Sintiendo el fuego crecer, la boca de Ichigo se hizo más persistente hasta que la sintió presionarse a su boca para venirse en él con un grito. Sintió su cuerpo temblar por el repentino orgasmo, tratando lo mejor que podía de tomar todo de ella. Jadeos llegan de arriba de él mientras permanecía entre sus delgadas piernas. Cuando sus temblorosos pliegos fueron lamidos completamente hasta dejarlos secos, él se sentó en sus rodillas separando aún más sus piernas. La pulsación de su erección se estaba volviendo intolerable y él quería aliviarlo.

Y Rukia era la única que podía hacerlo.

Con gran cariño, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba a bajo como si estuviera acariciando a una frágil creatura. Rukia abrió sus ojos— ¿cuándo los había cerrado?—para ver a Ichigo acercándosele.

"¿Estás lista?" le preguntó entre profundos respiros.

Rukia lo miró profundamente a los ojos y asintió posicionándose justo arriba de sus ingles. Sus respiraciones forzadas se mezclaban en el aire mientras presionaban sus cuerpos desnudos aún más cerca. Rukia jadeço cuando sintió su erección frotándose en el interior de sus muslos, justo debajo del centro de su feminidad que, de pronto, se estaba humedeciendo de nuevo.

Ichigo la volteó a ver una vez más para una confirmación antes de que hicieran algo completamente egoísta y sólo para ellos. Sus ojos estaban centelleando directo a él. Eso fue todo lo que él necesitó saber.

La punta de su erección lentamente entró el estrecho anillo de sus pliegues. Fue difícil al principio con su cuerpo petit y todo. Rukia podía sentir lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero no las iba a dejar salir, al meno no todavía. No quería que Ichigo las viera y se echará para atrás. Lo necesitaba demasiado que estaba dispuesta a lidiar con cualquier dolor que eso pudiera traer, desde perder su virginidad hasta meterse en problemas con la escuela. Nada de eso importaba ya.

Sólo él.

Sólo ellos.

Eso era la única cosa en su mente en ese momento.

Ichigo gimió cuando finalmente deslizó la punta de su erección dentro de ella. Mordió su labio inferior para mantener lo que fuera de control que tuviera antes de que empezara a embestirla salvajemente. No había forma alguna en que fuera a permitirse arruinar ese momento perdiendo ante sus deseos animalescos. Eso podía esperar para después. Empujó hacia delante la parte baja de su cuerpo hasta que su hombría alcanzó la barrera de su pureza. Rukia respiró profundamente para prepararse a sí misma y ahí fue cuando Ichigo se adentró más, rompiendo la barrera tan rápido como pudo; llenándola por completo.

Un grito de dolor iba a escapar de los belfos de Rukia pero Ichigo inmediatamente lo silencio llevándose su dolor a su boca al besarla por completo. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se mantuvo quieta mientras se concentraba en el trabajar en sus labios, distrayendo a Rukia del dolor que la recorría. Lágrimas no queridas continuaban cayendo pero después de un rato Rukia las ignoró empezando a responder lentamente a sus caricias.

Cuando ella sintió el dolor aminorar, comenzó a moverse debajo de él. "Ichigo," gimoteó.

"Lo siento," él susurró dejando besos por su rostro, "Sólo se paciente un poco más."

La esquina de sus labios iniciaron a levantarse cuando ella sintió sus dulces besos en su cuello mientras sus manos subían y bajaban a sus lados en suaves movimientos. Notando su expresión relajada, Ichigo decidió que ya era tiempo para probar si ella estaba lista.

Con mucho cuidado, Ichigo hizo hacía atrás sus caderas, saliéndose lentamente de ella. Rukia gimió ante la extraña pero bienvenida sensación. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de ella cuando, esta vez, él repentinamente volvió a entrar en ella. Ichigo gruñó al sentir las estrechas paredes de ella que rodeaban su duro miembro. Y la forma en que Rukia gemía debajo de él lo estaba volviendo loco.

El momento de sus penetraciones lentas no trajo más que sensaciones placenteras a través de su cuerpo que Rukia no pudo resistirse a mover sus caderas para encontrárselo a medio aire. Los dos jadearon al unísono ante la repentina sensación mientras sus movimientos se sincronizaban y aumentaban su velocidad.

"Ichigo," ella suspiró aferrándose desesperadamente a su espalda. Esos dedos como garras mandaban más impulsos eléctricos por su cuerpo y sus caderas iniciaron a empujar más salvajemente dentro de ella, haciendo que Rukia perdiera el ritmo. Al principio ella se encogió cuando el movimiento rápido empezó a dolerle de nuevo, pero Ichigo prontamente se alentó para esperar a que ella se acostumbrara poco a poco a la nueva fricción. Ichigo tuvo que sostenerse de sus caderas mientras entraba y salía de ella; sus clímax se acercaban. Sus testículos se sentían más tensos y las paredes de ella rodeaban su miembro con más fuerza.

"Rukia," gimió, "No—puedo—ugh—retenerme, ¡así que tú tampoco!"

Como si fuera una señal, un grito orgásmico salió de su garganta mientras el cuerpo de Rukia temblaba violentamente por las olas de placer, viniéndose fuertemente en Ichigo. Un gemido ahogado escapó de Ichigo en lo que continuaba entrando en sus estrechas paredes unas cuantas veces más antes de que se enterrara profundamente en ella y derramara todo lo que tenía de sí en ella.

Los dos se mantuvieron quietos cuando sus orgasmos recorrieron sus cuerpos enteros. Una vez que terminó, Ichigo se dejó caer en sus codos, su fuerza lo dejaba pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no aplastar a su amante debajo de él.

Rukia tomó profundas respiraciones antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Está bien, yo te sostengo," le susurró jalándolo hacía ella. Los brazos de Ichigo de inmediato cedieron cayendo en su cálido y sudoroso cuerpo. Enterró su cabezo al lado de su cuello y los dos intentaron recuperar la respiración.

Fue sólo hasta varios minutos después que Ichigo fue finalmente capaz de reunir algo de fuerza para deslizarse fuera de su interior. Rukia lo sintió alzar su exhausto cuerpo cayendo él a su lado y llevándola a ella a su pecho. Ella se acurrucó en su cuerpo y se sostuvo fuertemente de él, ignorando el dolor que venía de entre sus piernas.

Cansancio se apoderaba de ellos, ignorando totalmente la hora del día. Jalando la sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos, Ichigo se sostuvo fuertemente de Rukia y suspiró en su cabello. Una sonrisa se escapó de Rukia al escuchar el errático latir de su corazón.

"Rukia," él susurró.

"¿Hmm?" Ella no confiaba en que su voz contestara. Parecía ser que la había perdido en el momento en que había gritado al llegar a su clímax.

"Rukia," dijo de nuevo, "No me dejes," le rogó sosteniéndola más cerca.

Rukia respondió con un cansado asentimiento antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ambos.

---

La nariz de Rukia se frunció cuando el sueño lentamente la dejaba. Todavía no se quería levantar, especialmente desde que se estaba sintiendo tan calientita y contenta. Pero sus párpados se quejaban con ella de que se moviera, demasiado cansados de permanecer en una sola posición por varias horas. Con mucha dificultad, Rukia finalmente abrió sus orbes violetas, sólo para ser bienvenida por una visión borrosa de '5:00 PM' en letras rojas que furiosamente la miraban. Dejo salir un quejido.

_¿Desde cuándo duermo hasta tan tarde?_

Se encogió cuando repentinamente sintió a alguien moverse detrás de ella. Los brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura desnuda se tensaron al jalarla más cerca hacia él. Su pecho estaba presionado contra su espalda y su nariz se enterró en su cabello.

Rukia no pudo refrenarse de soltar una risita pequeña al girar su cabeza para ver a un Ichigo dormido, su ceño fruncido ido y reemplazado con una expresión pacífica que sólo aparecía cuando dormía.

Imágenes de lo que sucedió más temprano ese día pasaron por su mente y un sonrojo brillante apareció junto a ellas. Bajo la vista hacia su mano y gentilmente entrelazó sus dedos. Inconcientemente él tomó sus dedos firmemente, casi como si estuviera temeroso de que ella desapareciera, incluso cuando dormía.

Rukia sonrió cariñosamente antes de girarse para gentilmente agitar sus hombros. "Ichigo," susurró

Su ceño de repente se frunció cuando fue forzado a lentamente salir de su sueño.

"Ichigo," dijo de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. "Despierta."

El pelipinto gruñó abriendo un ojo para fulminarla. "¿Qué quieres?" se quejó con voz ronca.

Rukia sonrió. "Hemos estado dormidos por casi siete horas. Si continuamos durmiendo no seremos capaces de dormir esta noche y despertar a tiempo mañana en la mañana."

Ichigo exhaló profundamente sosteniéndola con mayor fuera. "Aun así, no tenías porque despertarme. Puedo dormir cuanto sea necesario," exclamó.

Rukia rió mientras se sentaba lentamente. "Bueno tengo hambre así que comamos algo."

Ichigo suspiró en derrota. "Está bien." Se sentó antes de voltearla a ver para mirar su espalda desnuda frente a él, su frente se encontraba siendo cubierto por la sábana que con fuerza apegaba a su cuerpo. Vio un rubor en su linda cara cuando se dio cuenta de a donde quería mirar él. Él se rió inclinándose junto a su oreja. "No hay necesidad de ser tímida, enana. Ya _vi_ todo así que no hay necesidad de esconderse de mí."

El rubor se incrementó y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Lo estás haciendo sonar como si quisieras que caminara por el departamento desnuda de ahora en adelante."

"No es mala idea," él se rió entre dientes besando su hombro.

"Ichigo," suspiró cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. "Ahora no."

Pero Ichigo continuó besándola en la espalda, sintiendo los escalofríos que pasaban por su piel de nuevo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó gemir a la mujer frente a él, sintiéndose ligeramente excitado…cuando algo lo golpeó. Se alejó y puso mala cara. "Mierda," maldijo.

"¿Qué?" Rukia preguntó, su voz ligeramente ahogada.

No obstante Ichigo ya no estaba excitado por el momento. "Um, nosotros—anoche… ¡mierda!" continuó maldiciendo.

"¡¿Qué?!" ella preguntó, más insistente esta vez.

"…Olvidamos protegernos," dijo él finalmente.

Afonía.

Entonces Rukia de pronto se empezó a reír cayéndose a la cama.

Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada por su expresión dichosa. "¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Me estás diciendo que de hecho te gustaría quedar embarazada antes de la graduación?"

"No," ella rió, "Tan sólo pienso que es divertido como de repente te acuerdas de esto _después_ de que tuvimos…um, bueno tú sabes," se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo ampliamente.

"Pero este es un asunto serio," le frunció el ceño, "No quiero que dejes la escuela sólo porque te embaraces."

"Yo tampoco," ella sonrió, "Así que no te preocupes."

"¿Por qué?"

Rukia se estiró y retiró algunos de sus mechones de sus ojos. "Porque tomo pastillas."

Un suspiro de alivió salió de él. "Gracias Dios. Me estaba asustando por un seg—" Ichigo se detuvo a media oración y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de nuevo al mirarla boquiabierto. "¿Por qué estás en el control natal?"

Rukia sonrió de lado ante su mirada sospechosa. "Porque he estado durmiendo con cada chico en mi escuela."

"¡¿QUÉ?! Ichigo eruptó, fulminándola con la mirada. Y su ira no murió cuando Rukia empezó a reírse fuertemente de nuevo. "¡RUKIA!"

"Eres tan estúpido," continuó riendo.

"¡Este no es un problema sencillo! ¡¿Con quién dormiste?! Voy a—" Ichigo fue abruptamente cortado cuando Rukia puso un dedo en sus labios.

Su cara todavía estaba roja por haberse reído tanto, pero tranquilamente replicó, "Ichigo, ¿por lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas, no deberías de ser capaz de diferenciar una broma de la verdad?"

Ichigo le hizo mala cara. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Volteando los ojos, Rukia se sentó y seductoramente le susurró al oído, "¿No recuerdas como _fue_?"

Ichigo se quedó quieto en su posición cuando su mente de repente regreso a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Y de pronto recordó la resistencia, la ruptura y el grito. Se hizo hacia atrás para mirar el rostro que aún le sonreía divertido. "…Oh," replicó.

"Eres mi único," ella calmadamente le informó.

Ichigo agachó la cabeza para esconder su vergüenza. "Gracias por friquearme, enana."

"De nada," ella sonrió ampliamente.

Ichigo gimió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella para caer de nuevo a la cama juntos. Ella chilló por su acción repentina y él giró para sostenerla con mayor fuerza contra él. "Pero eso aún no explica porque tomas pastillas."

Rukia rió en sus brazos. "Desde que nuestros fajes empezaron a ponerse intensos, decidí hacer un movimiento inteligente tomándolas. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano."

Un suspiró de alivió escapó de Ichigo mientras la empezaba a besar de nuevo. "Pudiste haberme avisado antes." Rukia sólo sonrió cuando él continuó besando su cuello. Y su excitación había regresado.

Los hombres son criaturas tan simples.

Rukia sintió los labios de Ichigo más insistentes y rodó los ojos. Sabía que estaba pasando por su mente. "Ichigo, realmente deberías parar esto."

Pero él continuó su camino de besos bajando por su hombro antes de alejarse una pulgada para verla. "¿Realmente tienes que comer ahorita?" preguntó, recordando acerca de lo que originalmente estaban hablando antes de que el tema de las pastillas saliera.

Rukia lo miró molesta. "Sí," alargó la palabra.

Ichigo suspiró alejándose completamente. "Está bien. Iré a hacer algo así que porqué no tomas un baño."

Rukia asintió mirando a Ichigo tomar sus boxers del piso. Después procedió a ponerse un par de shorts antes de dejar el cuarto. Una vez que vio las luces de la cocina prenderse desde el pasillo, Rukia cuidadosamente pasó sus piernas a la orilla de la cama, encogiéndose cuando sus pies tocaron el frío piso.

Con mucha dificultad se paró, aún aferrándose a las sábanas. Al alejarse, la sábana descubrió la mancha roja en la cama, cerca de donde ella estaba acostada hace unos minutos. Rukia miró la mancha por varios minutos.

La pérdida de su inocencia era claramente visible ante ella y eso era algo que nunca tendría de regreso. Pero extrañamente, no se sentía culpable por ello. En vez de eso…se sintió bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que, con cuidado, agarrara un par de ropas nuevas y fuera al baño por una muy necesitada ducha.

Ichigo dejó salir un gran bostezo mientras continuaba cocinando los huevos en el sartén. Ahora que lo pensaba, también se encontraba endemoniadamente hambriento. No había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Después no pudo comer nada gracias al jodido drama que _él_ había iniciado con Rukia. Por suerte todo terminó con un final feliz.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando pensó en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Más le valía a ese estúpido bastardo borracho no recordar nada o sino iría a terminar lo que empezó. Ichigo seguía sin poder creer que algo así le hubiera sucedido a Rukia. Ese bastardo tuvo lo que se merecía por tocar a _su_ mujer y poner esa mirada aterrada en su cara.

Su mente inmediatamente se enfocó en Rukia por un segundo. Ella era ahora la niña-que-se-convirtió-en-una-mujer esta mañana cuando çel se llevó la única cosa que había estado tratando de evitar todo este tiempo: su pureza. Aún así, ella complaciente se la ofreció y él la tomó. Después de todo, era un joven hombre saludable con furiosas hormonas que había estado negando su vida entera. Estaba destinado a suceder, especialmente con el tipo de actividades que hacían por la noche pero aún así…

"Hubiera sido mejer si hubiera pasado bajo circunstancias diferentes," murmuró paro sí mismo pasando los huevos a un plato.

"¿Sí qué hubiera qué?" Ichigo se giró para ver a Rukia apareciendo en la cocina mientras continuaba con una toalla alrededor de su mojado cabello. Ella lo miró con ojos confundidos y preguntó de nuevo. "¿Bajo qué circunstancias?"

Él la observó antes de agitar su cabeza. "Nada, no te preocupes por eso," dijo antes de tomar el plato de huevos y dejarlo en la mesa donde ya había dejado los utensilios, arroz y algunos otros platos de sobras. Se sentó en su usual asiento y Rukia se sentó frente a él. Cuando su parte trasera conectó con el asiento, no pudo más que quejarse un poco.

La parte baja de su cuerpo seguía extremadamente adolorida, incluso después de un baño caliente. Los músculos nunca-antes-usados estaban doliendo mientras ella trataba de gentilmente acomodarse en una posición más cómoda. Ichigo ojeó sus movimientos, deduciendo porqué ella se estaba moviendo tanto en su silla. Se sintió un poco culpable pero sabía que ella se enojaría con él si él decía sus pensamientos, así que se mantuvo callado.

"Ittadekimasu," ella dijo antes de adentrarse en la comida que su estómago había estado gruñendo por, por más de una hora.

Los dos comieron su primera comida del día mientras platicaban de esto y aquello: desde la molesta tarea hasta el loco Isshin. Risas y amenazas fueron incluidas en el medio cada pocos minutos durante el resto de la cena al disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

"Ichigo, ¡podrías venir y ayudarme!" Rukia llamó desde _su_ recámara—de repente había decidido mover oficialmente todas sus cosas al cuarto de él la hora anterior, desde que no había razón alguna para que usaran camas separadas ahora…al menos que Ichigo hiciera algo estúpido—a Ichigo que estaba viendo las noticias en la sala. Afortunadamente no había nada acerca de un hombre semi muerto de anoche.

Ichigo se levantó del sillón y fue al cuarto. "¿Qué estás haciendo enana?" preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta mirando a Rukia destrozar la cama en cachitos.

"Trato de quitar esta sábana para poderla lavar," se sonrojó, "Y me está costando trabajo."

Ichigo le alzó una ceja. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Puedes golpearme y no puedes quitar una simple sábana?"

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada completamente sonrojada. "Aún sigo…"

"¿Qué?" él afinó sus oídos cuando el volumen de su voz desapareció.

"¡Sigo adolorida!" Ella lo miró, furiosa con él por hacerla decir algo tan embarazoso.

Ichigo se sorprendió por su repentina confesión pero no pudo detener la media sonrisa que de repente apareció. "Te agote, ¿no?"

"¡Cállate!" ella gritó, lanzándole un almohada.

"Jajaja, está bien, esta bien," alzó sus manos en señal de derrota después de que la tercera almohada lo golpeara. Pero no pudo parar de reír cuando se acercó a ayudar. Pero su alegría murió inmediatamente cuando lo vio. "Vas a lavar esto porque…" no pudo terminar su oración.

Rukia lo miró antes de ver la mancha que él estaba observando. "Sí, no me gustó la idea de dormir encima de eso."

Ichigo meramente asintió quitando silenciosamente las sábanas.

Rukia miró, notando su silencio repentino. "Ichigo, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí," él replicó, "Es sólo que, bueno…esto," alzó la sábana frente a él, "No estaba planeando exactamente hacer lo que hicimos esta mañana, especialmente bajo esas razones."

_Así que de eso estaba murmurando hace rato,_ ella reflexionó. Mientras Ichigo continuaba mirando la sábana ella se le acercó y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. "¿Por qué te está molestando tanto? Yo estoy bien con eso," le dijo.

Ichigo suspiró tirando la sábana y rodeando su cintura con un brazo. "Me siento como un imbécil tomando ventaja de ti cuando estabas emocionalmente inestable."

"No lo estaba," ella dijo, "Te di mi consentimiento total y ambos compartimos un momento mágico que no lamento. Así que tú tampoco."

"No lo lamento," él la miró, "Pero hubiera sido mejor su hubiéramos esperado hasta _después_ de que te graduaras. Y en un ambiente más romántico."

Rukia sonrió. "No te tomaba por un romántico."

"Sólo cuando estoy desesperado," él sonrió de lado antes de acercarla más. Se inclinó para besar la coronilla de su cabeza mientras la sostenía. "¿Realmente no lo lamentas?"

"Nop," ella replicó, "Estoy feliz"

"Bien, porque yo también," él sonrió. "Y he de agregar que vaya que gimes." Inmediatamente fue premiado con un doloroso pisotón. Ichigo rió y se encogió por el dolor al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana para ver la luna llena brillando en el despejado cielo nocturno, completamente diferente del chaparrón del día anterior.

Parecía ser que incluso la naturaleza estaba contenta con su unión.

* * *

N/A:eso termina el lemon prometido aunque no será la última vez que aparesca en esta historia. Estoy escribiendo más capítulos con lemon y mejores versiones de él también. De nuevo, perdón si este capítulo decepcionó a alguien. Aún no estoy 100% bien todavía pero con suerte estaré mejor pronto y escribiré mejores cosas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el amor que me han estado demostrando.

Siento que algo está faltando en este capítulo y estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes también lo pueden sentir. Parece que el problema con el capítulo anterior no se resolvió por completo. Me pregunto por que hice eso...*risa disimulada* tendrán que esperar. (MUWHAHA! Soy mala)

Preview para el próximo capítulo:

El Festival Escolar de Otoño y el Café de Doncellas...oh, la tortura!

* * *

N/T: habiendolos dejado leer este cap, ahora si pasare a dar explicaciones del porqué de mi laaaaaaarga tardanza.

1º como anuncié en el cap anterior, entre a mi segundo semestre de mi carrera, el cual he de decir no pense fuera a estar tan pesado como lo es, lo cual me lleva a la segunda razon

2º por lo mismo que este semestre es mucho más pesado que el anterior, he tenido que hacer un mayor numero de tareas, por lo regular toda la semana hago tarea -_- lo cual lleva a la razon 3

3º estar haciendo tarea toda la semana creanme que me es bastante pesado dado que algunas no son tareas sencillas, la mayoria de mis tareas son de programación y creanme, no me es tan facil programar y si no es de progrmacion tengo que hacer reportes de lecturas los cuales me llevan bastante tiempo dado que no se me da escribir ese tipo de cosas y todo esto lleva a la razon 4

4º de vdd, acabo tan cansada que ni ganas me han dado de traducir, al fin y al cabo traducir tambien me cuesta trabajo y tambien puede ser un tanto tedioso sobretodo en caps muy largos o muy cargados de texto

5º ciertamente además de que acabo cansada por la escuela, emocionalmente también he pasado por muchos cambios de emociones/sentimientos ultimamente que también me han dejado exhausta y sin ganas de traducir

6º tengo que dedicar más tiempo a estudiar, el primer periodo de evaluaciones me fue mal y en este que viene, que empieza el lunes, tengo que subir mi promedio minimo a 8.5, mi tirada es ver si logro el 9 lo cual significa NADA de traducir o hacer otras actividades que me distraigan en estas dos semanas que son de examenes...='(

esta ultima razon me lleva a decir que de plano NO tengo idea de cuanto me vaya a volver a tardar en actualizar, de vdd perdonen pero sí necesito subir mi promedio, no me puedo dar el lujo de perder la beca que tengo, asi que la universidad es prioridad.

bueno, habiendo dado mis razones, podemos pasar a lo siguiente

seh, a mi también me han preguntado que va a pasar con Renji y Byakuya pero, asi como Eclipsing, no les voy a decir nada, todo a su debido tiempo ^.^ y seh, tendran que tener MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHA paciencia para enterarse, a como van las cosas, yo creo ke hasta verano podre actualizar a un ritmo constante, ya que este de vacaciones largas y no tenga ke hacer nada relacionado con la escuela (como hacer tareas y/o estudiar) xD

y dios, han leido los ultimos capitulos del manga????? estan cardiacos!!!!! he pegado una de gritos ke pa ke les cuento!!!! si no los han laído, les recomiendo altamente ke los lean!!!! estan buenísimos!!!!!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews!!! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	17. 17 Festival Escolar

**Notas de la Autora: Este es el famoso festival escolar del que he estado hablando desde el inicio de esta historia. Y el sueño de Keigo de un CAFÉ DE DONCELLAS finalmente se va a volver realidad. Esto toma lugar en dos diferentes días: empieza DOS días antes del festival, y luego se salta al día del festival. Quería aclarar eso ahotas antes de que alguien se confunda.**

**Y tambien para aclarar algunas preguntas que varios de ustedes me han hecho: en Japón, el año escolar es muy diferente al de USA. Ellos van a la escuela desde Mayo mas o menos hasta Marzo, teniendo un mes antes de empezar el siguiente grado. Y en el medio tambien tienen un mes de vacaciones de verano. Asi que todo este tiempo, Rukia ha estado en su último año de preparatoria. La graduación es hasta después.**

**Para aquellos que prefieran NO leer el LEMON, hay una ADVERTENCIA. Una vez lleguen a esa parte solo paren y vayan las N/A finales. Espero que esto funcione para ustedes.**

**Por favor lean y disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: hum...mejor no digo nada y los dejo leer xD

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Festival Escolar

* * *

Rukia no pudo detener su quejido cuando Keigo emocionadamente saltó junto a ella. Miró alrededor de la clase y notó dos reacciones diferentes:

Los hombres se veían emocionados como Keigo.

Las mujeres se veían listas para matarlo.

Un suspiro vino de ella mientras llamaba su atención. "Ok chicos, Ishida-sensei me acaba de dar los trajes de doncellas para el festival."

"¡SIIII!"

"¡VAMOS, PONGÁNSELO!"

"¡PRESÚMELO BEBÉ!"

"¡WOOHOO!"

Los chicos estaban aplaudiendo como locos cuando Keigo alzó uno de los trajes de doncella enfrente de la clase. Rukia podía prácticamente ver sus pervertidas fantasías pasando por sus mentes. Era desagradable.

"Hay no," Tatsuki gruñó, "¡No voy a usar eso! ¡Está jodidamente corto!"

"Mis tetas se van a salir de esos," Matsumoto hizo un puchero ganándose miradas hambrientas de los homo sapiens machos de la clase.

"¡No te preocupes mi diosa de los valles! ¡Me aseguré de que el Club de Manualidades gastara más tiempo en hacer que tu atuendo te quedara perfecto!" Keigo se desvanecía.

"Rukia, ¡haz algo!" Tatsuki le gritó.

Rukia se sobo las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba apareciendo. "El festival es este viernes—lo cual es pasado mañana—y no hay nada que pueda hacer por eso. Sólo lidien con eso por un par de horas y pueden pasar el resto del fin de semana quemándolo."

Tatsuki mantuvo su ceño fruncido dejándose caer en su asiento. "Estaría más satisfecha si pudiera matar a ese bastardo de ahí," movió su cabeza hacia el imbécil en frente del salón.

"No me importaría si lo hicieras," Rukia asintió.

"Neh, ¿por qué está mi adorada Kuchiki-san enojada?" Keigo lloró lágrimas falsas aferrándose al traje de doncella como si su vida dependiese de ello (y podría ser para Keigo). "¿No te gusta este diseño? ¡Me aseguré que la cantidad correcta de piel fuera visible para que otros la admiren!" casi sonaba orgullos…no, esperen, ¡ESTABA orgulloso!

"¡Ya estuvo! ¡Lo voy a matar!" Tatsuki saltó de su silla pero rápidamente todos se reunieron y agarraron al demonio-ella antes de que pudiera alcanzar el frente del salón.

"¡EIK!" Keigo velozmente se escondió tras Rukia por seguridad.

Ahora ella estaba parada entre la poseída por un demonio, segunda chica más fuerte de Japón y el estúpido pervertido detrás de ella. "Tatsuki, ¡cálmate! ¡No lo puedes matar en la escuela!"

"¡Entonces dámelo _después_ de la escuela y lo mato entonces!" ella gritó.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. "Esta bien, pero hazlo _lejos_ de la escuela. No queremos ninguna sospecha de las autoridades." Keigo miró a la 'adorada Kuchiki-san' que lo acababa de traicionar.

"¡TRATO!" Tatsuki asintió e inmediatamente se sentó iniciando a planear varias maneras de entregar la más lenta y dolorosa muerte.

"¡NO!" Keigo gritó corriendo fuera del salón.

Una vez que sus gritos desaparecieron por pasillo, Rukia alcanzó la caja y la dejó caer en un escritorio. "Bueno, debería de pasar esto. Cuando escuchen su nombre por favor vengan y tomen su traje."

Una por una las chicas fueron al frente del salón mientras Rukia les daba una caja blanca que contenía todo, desde sus trajes de doncella hasta sus tacones y calcetas. Sip, Keigo no dejo fuera _ningún_ detalle. Los chicos permanecieron en sus lugares desde que no tenían nada más que hacer más que preparar las comidas en lo que las jóvenes servían a sus clientes.

"No olviden traerlo puesto el viernes," Rukia les recordó a las chicas lanzando la caja vacía a una esquina del salón para que fuera llevada al almacén para uso futuro. Miró alrededor del salón y notó que la mayor parte de las chicas estaban escondiendo sus cajas lejos de los ojos y manos de chicos hormonales mientras que otras de las chavas sacaban el contenido no sólo para ver si les quedaría sino para presumirlo frente a los chicos. Llamadas gatunas fueron echas cuando Hinamori accidentalmente alzó un liguero.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?" chilló temerosa.

Tatsuki y Matsumoto rápidamente fueron a su lado para protegerla de sus compañeros masculinos que de repente empezaron a babear. "No la molesten," Matsumoto los amenazó con una mirada dura, "O tendrán que vérselas con Hitsugaya-sensei."

Inmediatamente los chicos regresaron a sus asientos y empezaron a hablar del clima, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Hinamori seguía mortificada por el encajoso objeto en su mesa.

"Hombre, no puedo creer que tengamos que usar esto," Tatsuki se rascó la cabeza molesta.

Rukia fue hacia su grupo de amigas y se paró junto a Hinamori, palmeando gentilmente su espalda para tranquilizarla. "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no tenemos que usar _todo_ esto. Sólo no olvides usar un par de shorts y una playera debajo del traje."

Un quejido de protesta repentinamente llegó de los chicos—que aparentemente estaban espiando—que rápidamente cerraron sus bocas e iniciaron a silbar una melodía cualquiera cuando Tatsuki los fulminó con la palabra 'muerte' escrita en sus ojos.

_¡Ding ding ding!_

"Bien, al parecer las clases ya terminaron," Rukia anunció al salón y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas para irse. La semana entera se había ido en prepararse para el festival así que realmente no habían estado estudiando. Rukia tomó su mochila que contenía su traje y velozmente salió del salón con sus amigos.

"¿Se van a probar el traje?" Matsumoto les preguntó a las demás.

"N-no lo sé," Hinamori tragó, "Shi—Hitsugaya-sensei va a ir de visita hoy así que supongo que no."

"¿He?" Matsumoto codeó a la chica sonrojada con una mirada conocedora, "Ese es el momento _perfecto_ para probarse el traje. ¿No lo quieres enseñar enfrente del sensei?"

"¡NO!" frenética, agitó la cabeza. "No puedo—digo, um—"

"Aw, ¿Momo-chan se está sonrojando? Está bien si quieres hacerlo desde que es tu prometido y todo. Sería incluso mejor si él tuviera un fetiche con las doncellas, ¡lo que significa que ustedes se lo pueden llevar a su luna de miel!"

"¡Deja de molestar!" Hinamori hizo un puchero mientras Matsumoto se reía.

"Yeez, vaya que sabes como poner roja a la chica," Tatsuki sonrió de lado al mirar a Hinamori quien estaba ruborizada con el rojo más brillante del mundo.

"Momo."

Las cuatro chicas alzaron la vista y Hinamori jadeó cuando vio a su prometido esperándola en frente de las rejas de la escuela. "Shiro-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella lo llamó por su apodo sin darse cuenta.

Una ceja blanca se arqueó mientras Hitsugaya la veía fijamente. "Ya no me llames así. Y estoy aquí para que pueda ir a casa contigo. Tus padres nos esperan a ambos, sabes."

Hinamori agachó la mirada para esconder su sonrojo pero Matsumoto no era de las personas que dejaran ir una oportunidad.

"Aw, ¡sensei eres demasiado lindo!" ella chilló pellizcando la mejilla de Hitsugaya.

Una vena apareció en su frente. "Matsumoto," siseó a través de sus dientes fuertemente cerrados, "¿Quieres que te deje tarea extra? ¡Porque obviamente los estás pidiendo con la actitud irrespetuosa que le muestras a tu maestro!"

Pero Matsumoto jaló más de su mejilla. "Deberías de saber ya que tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo," rió, "Además, la escuela ya terminó y estamos _afuera_ del campus—" ella señaló el piso y claramente se encontraban un pie lejos de las rejas de la escuela, "—así que técnicamente no eres mi sensei por el momento."

Algo acerca de sus palabras hizo que un extraño estremecimiento apareciera en el pecho de Rukia.

Quitando su mano, Hitsugaya tomo de la mano a Hinamori y la alejó de sus amigas. "Vámonos Momo," gruñó empezándola a arrastrar lejos.

"¡No olvides usar el disfraz!" Matsumoto les gritó y los avergonzó más cuando añadió, "¡Y se gentil con ella sensei! ¡Recuerden, aún no están casados!"

"¡CÁLLATE MATSUMOTO!" El grito de Hitsugaya les llegó claramente desde el otro lado de la calle.

"Pienso que los asustaste de por vida," Tatsuki se rió.

"Hitsugaya-sensei estaba realmente rojo," Rukia rió entre dientes, "Pobre Momo."

"Ah, no te preocupes por ellos," Matsumoto esbozó media sonrisa, "Aunque Momo actúe toda penosa, ella es dura por dentro."

"Bueno, lo tiene que ser si se va a casar con Hitsugaya-sensei," Tatsuki asintió.

"Lo cual me recuerda," Matsumoto empezó cuando las tres caminaban por la calle, "¿Cuándo se van a casar?"

"Después de la graduación," Rukia respondió.

"Sí, pero _¿cuándo?_ ¿Qué tan después de la graduación?" la rubia preguntó de nuevo, "¿No vamos a ser damas de honor? ¿No deberíamos de estar planeando su boda?"

Tatsuki volteó los ojos. "Primero que nada, prefiero no ir si tengo que usar un vestido rosa todo niña; y segundo, pienso que sus familias están planeando la boda así que no tenemos nada más que hacer más que estar presentes."

"Hmph, quería planear su boda," Matsumoto hizo un puchero.

Rukia le sonrió a su amiga. "¡Entonces planeemos su despedida de soltera! Estoy segura que nos podemos exceder desde que no estamos planeando la boda."

"¡Excelente idea Rukia! Llamaré a los papás de Momo para ver cuando es la boda. Oh, ¡esto se pone emocionante!" Matsumoto chilló.

Rukia y Tatsuki se rieron al lado de su amiga mientras continuaban su camino a casa.

En lo que continuaban su lenta caminata, Tatsuki de repente cambió el tema. "¡Oh si! Hey, Rukia," ella miró a su amiga, "¿Has escuchado algo de Renji?"

Después de la mención del pelirrojo, toda alegría desapareció. Rukia suspiró agitando la cabeza. "No. Traté de llamarlo pero no está contestando. Llamé a sus guardianes pero aparentemente ellos no saben mucho tampoco. Tan sólo se fue de la casa un día diciéndoles que necesitaba irse y aclarar sus ideas. Y hace pocas noches les mandaron unos papeles por fax para transferirlo a otra escuela."

Tatsuki sacudió su cabeza decepcionada. "Que mal que se fue."

"Sí," Matsumoto concordó, "¿Pero qué lo hizo irse en primer lugar? ¿Se metió en alguna clase de pelea con Kurosaki-sensei?"

Rukia bajo la vista, tratando de evitar contacto visual. Ni ella ni Ichigo sabían lo que estaba mal con Renji, pero ella trataba de no sacar el tema ya que Ichigo se frustraría cada vez que pensaba acerca del estudiante pelirrojo.

Varios minutos después, Rukia se detuvo al final de la calle y se despidió de sus amigas. "Nos vemos mañana," les dijo mientras sus amigas cruzaban la calle.

"¡Nos vemos, Rukia!" Tatsuki se despidió.

"¡Bye bye!" Matsumoto se despidió continuando caminando al lado de Tatsuki por unas cuantas cuadras más.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, Rukia rápidamente corrió el resto del camino a casa, sin molestarse siquiera de detenerse en la tienda de Urahara por una recarga de dulces. Siempre se podía parar al día siguiente, pero ahora mismo necesitaba ir a casa pera ver si podía hacer algo acerca del maldito traje de doncella.

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta principal, velozmente la abrió y entró. Sacándose los zapatos, Rukia apresuradamente se fue hacia su…la recámara de ellos y sacó la caja de su mochila. ¿Cómo _demonios_ se ponía eso?

_Una hora después…_

Rukia se miró a sí misma en el espejo y puso mala cara.

Sí, el vestido era completamente ridículo. Estaba demasiado corto y con mucho encaje para su gusto.

El traje era negro lo cual le quedaba para mostrar sus curvas, confeccionado para enseñar una buena cantidad de lo que fuera que tuviera y lo suficientemente corto para exponer el liguero que se localizaba alto en su muslo. Si no usaba algún tipo de shorts, no habría diferencia en estarle mostrando todo a todos donde fuera que fuera.

Rukia jaló el vestido tratando de bajarlo pero éste no se movía.

"Asano estúpido…" gruñó.

Fuera del cuarto, Rukia escuchó la puerta frontal abrirse y cerrarse. "¿Ichigo?" llamó para cerciorarse.

"Sí," él contestó. Lo escuchó quejarse en frustración mientras se sacaba los zapatos y entraba al apartamento. "¿Rukia? ¿Dónde estás?"

"En el cuarto," ella replicó girándose para ver la parte trasera del traje. Maldición, prácticamente podía ver su trasero debajo de todo ese encaje.

"¿Qué estas—?" Las palabras se detuvieron en el momento en que Ichigo llegó a la puerta y vio a Rukia en el traje de doncella.

Ichigo estaba teniendo el peor día en la escuela con Uryuu estando detrás de él para ayudar a los estudiantes con las decoraciones. Casi se cae de las escaleras cuatro veces, golpeó su pulgar con el martillo al menos tres veces, dos veces le cayó agua y fue atropellado por sus estudiantes una vez. Total, fue un MAL día para él…eso fue, hasta que llegó a casa.

En el momento en que llegó a su cuarto, fue bienvenido con una muy buena vista de un lindo traserito debajo de un traje pecaminoso.

Rukia, que seguía dándole la espalda a Ichigo, miró por encima de sus hombros y frunció el ceño por su expresión el blanco. "¿Ichigo?" le llamó volteándose, "¿Estás bien?"

Sin molestarse en contestar, Ichigo estaba lejos del marco de la puerta y en frente de Rukia, tomándola por la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarla par un beso caliente.

"¡Mmph!" su cuerpo se tensó por en repentino cambió de situación pero una vez que su cerebro registró lo que estaba sucediendo, empezó a responderle. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca y Rukia dejó salir un gemido placentero ante la sensación.

"Maldición," él murmuró empezando a presionar besos húmedos por toda su cara hasta que alcanzó su cuello. "¿Dónde obtuviste este traje?"

"¿Apreciándolo, huh?" ella bromeó, reprimiendo un gemido cuando una de sus manos masajeó sus pechos. "¡N-no lo arrugues! N-necesito—¡ah! —usarlo el v-viernes," su oración se volvió jadeos cuando sus caricias empezaron a ser más fuertes.

"No puedes esperar a que pare ahora, ¿o si?" él gruñó en su cuello. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, las manos de Ichigo se fueron hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas y alzaron a Rukia del piso y ella rápidamente rodeó su cintura con ellas. Un gemido salió de él. "Pensé que no querías arruinar el vestido."

Rukia sonrió de lado masajeando su nuca. "No quiero. Eso sólo significa que yo voy a estar arriba."

Una ceja anaranjada se alzó y una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios de Ichigo. "Por mí está bien." Repentinamente caminó hacia la cama pero se giró antes de caer en ella así que él estaba acostado completamente en el colchón y Rukia estaba encima de él.

La media sonrisa nunca dejó los labios de Rukia en lo que se sentaba y lentamente iniciaba a deshacer el moño, lentamente desamarrando el lazo que se encontraba entrecruzado por el frente de su pecho, el cual sostenía la parte superior de su vestido. Ichigo miró cada detalle mientras ella _pausadamente_ desbarataba el lazo y lo aflojaba. Ichigo alzó sus manos y empezó a sacar el lazo uno por uno hasta que vio la piel debajo.

Una sonrisa maligna apareció. "¿Sin bra?"

Rukia sonrió de lado. "El vestido se veía lo suficientemente apretado como para levantar mi pecho pero estoy planeando usar uno el viernes."

"¿Cuál?" él preguntó. Se acercó para separar los lados de su vestido y palmeó los pechos que ahora eran visibles frente a él. El vestido estaba prácticamente aún en ella, sólo estaba lo suficientemente abierto para tener sus senos mostrándose.

Rukia retuvo un gemido tratando de contestarle. "E-estaba pensando en el n-negro."

"¿El pequeño con encaje?" él sonrió de oreja a oreja, "Sabes que es mi favorito."

Rukia sonrió ampliamente a través de su respiración forzada. "Exacto."

Ichigo miró de lado a lado mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Un quejido vino de él mientras ojeaba las decoraciones por toda la escuela. Finalmente era viernes, lo cual significaba que el festival escolar anual ya estaba en marcha.

Esta era la época del año cuando los estudiantes de las secundarias eran invitados a ver diferentes preparatorias para ayudarlos a decidir a cual asistir el próximo año. Y padres, niños pequeños y gente del pueblo también iban para ver la atracción.

"¡Kurosaki-sensei!" Un estudiante lo llamó, "¡Ven aquí y checa nuestra casa embrujada!"

"La próxima vez," Ichigo contestó continuando su caminata.

"Hey, Kurosaki-sensei, ¿no quiere jugar unas cuantas canastas con nosotros?" uno de los jugadores de basquetbol le preguntó.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No he jugado baloncesto en un tiempo así que soy realmente malo," se excusó a sí mismo con un ademán. Los estudiantes lo llamaban de izquierda y derecha, pidiéndole que viera sus salones o se les uniera afuera para algunos deportes. Pero nada le llamaba la atención por el momento así que no se detuvo.

"¡ICHIGO!"

Ok, quizás eso lo haría.

Ichigo se detuvo para fulminar con la mirada a la persona que acaba de decir su nombre. "Arisawa, hay otros estudiantes y padres alrededor. No me hables informalmente o van a sospechar."

Tatsuki sólo palmeó su espalda. "Ni siquiera saben que eres un profesor así que ¿a quién le importa?" bufó ignorando la mirada maligna de su antiguo niñero. "Como sea, ¿quieres ir a checar nuestro café?"

Ichigo la miró antes de ojear lo que ella llevaba puesto. "¿Por qué no estas usando el traje de doncella?" preguntó, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba usando su usual uniforme escolar y no el atuendo que supuestamente iba a usar para el festival.

"Che, como si fuera a usar esa cosa endeble," ella volteó los ojos. "Amenacé a Keigo y a todos los demás en la clase que si me hacían usar ese traje los mataría. Así que ahora trabajo en la parte de atrás, preparando bebidas y comida. Bastante inteligente, ¿huh?" sonrió de lado.

"Realmente eres algo," Ichigo agitó su cabeza con una risa corta, "Como sea, iré en un rato. Necesito pasar por la sala de profesores y entregar algo."

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. Cuando vengas, ¡trae a Hitsugaya-sensei contigo!" ella exclamó, "Ella no está diciendo nada pero sé que Momo lo quiere ahí."

Ichigo asintió comenzando a caminar de ahí. "Lo traeré," agitó la mano continuando su camino hacia la oficina. Al abrir la puerta, Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente vacía. Miró hacia un lado y por suerte vio cabello blanco salir de un montón de papeles y libros. "Oi, Toushiro," llamó.

Hitsugaya alzó la vista y frunció el ceño al ver a Ichigo acercándosele. "¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?"

Cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, Ichigo se recargo en el escritorio junto al de Hitsugaya y encogió los hombros. "Le tenía que dar algo a Ishida," agitó un papel que estaba cargando antes de arrojarlo al escritorio de Uryuu. "Pero ahora estoy libre."

"Bueno, no dejes que te detenga. Vete y disfruta el festival," Hitsugaya inmediatamente regresó a su trabajo, tratando de ignorar al hombre junto a él.

Pero no había forma en la que Ichigo se fuera a rendir _así_ de fácil. "¿Por qué no te me unes? Escuché que mi grupo puso un lindo tema que está teniendo mucha atención."

Hitsugaya se mofó. "Si no te has dado cuento, estoy ocupado. Ve por ti mismo."

"De cualquier forma, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ichigo preguntó mirando hacia abajo, "No teníamos que hacer nada esta semana gracias al festival así que porqué estás trabajando."

Un suspiro vino del joven profesor. "Para tu información, esto es de hecho un asunto personal así que apreciaría si tan sólo me dejaras solo."

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "Lo haría pero como que prometí que arrastraría tu pobre trasero conmigo a mi clase."

"¿Por qué?" él gimió.

Sintiéndose juguetón por alguna razón, Ichigo se acercó a su amigo y dijo, "¿No quieres ver a tu pequeña prometida en ese pecaminoso traje que Ishida hizo?"

Un tic bastante notable apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Hitsugaya. La pluma en su mano se quedó quieta y él miró al papel sin ninguna razón verdadera.

La sonrisa creció. "¿No querrás que nadie se fije en ella o sí?" Y ese fue el golpe final.

Hitsugaya se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos, Kurosaki," gritó y el profesor pelinaranjo estuvo justo a su lado mientras dejaban la oficina y se dirigían a la clase 3-2.

Para cuando alcanzaron el salón, notaron una larga fila en la puerta. Mizuiro, quien servía como el anfitrión, reparó en sus dos maestros y saludó. "Kurosaki-sensei, Hitsugaya-sensei. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, venimos a checar el café y creo que está yendo bien," Ichigo silbó suavemente mirando la larga fila. "Supongo que no podremos entrar por una hora o más."

"Tonterías," Mizuiro agitó su cabeza, "Eres nuestro titular así que no será problema." Ignorando totalmente los quejidos y protestas de otras personas, metió su cabeza al salón y gritó, "¡Hinamori-san! ¡Puedes venir y servirle a nuestros dos nuevos clientes!"

"¡Hai!" la escucharon responder.

Hitsugaya se tuvo que recordar una y otra vez que debía permanecer calmado mientras esperaba a que su prometida apareciera. Pero le fue imposible alejar el brillante rubor de aparecer en sus mejillas cuando Hinamori de repente salió usando un ajustado y escandalosamente corto, blanco y negro, vestido.

Hinamori miró a sus dos profesores y sonrió dulcemente. "Por favor, síganme," los guió hacia adentro.

Ichigo sonrió ampliamente mientras él y un Hitsugaya muy rojo entraban al salón y se sentaban en una mesa recientemente vacía. "Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas aquí?" preguntó.

"Oh, están yendo muy bien," Hinamori sonrió, "La idea de Asano-kun fue muy buena, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de estos trajes que hizo que Ishida sensei hiciera para nosotras," dijo tocando el final de su falda.

Si hubiera estado tomando algo en el momento, Hitsugaya sabía que lo hubiera escupido todo.

"Y, ¿qué puedo traerles?"

Ichigo miró el menú que ella le ofreció. "Sólo tráeme un café negro simple y una rebanada de pastel de café."

"Ok," ella rápidamente anotó la orden de Ichigo en su libreta antes de mirar al otro profesor. "¿Y qué te gustaría, Hitsugaya-sensei?"

"Um…" Maldición, ¡su cerebro tan sólo no estaba trabajando bien!

"¿Qué tal un smoothie de chocolate con crema batida extra hasta arriba? ¡Es realmente dulce!" ella sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. "Y el pastel de queso que hacemos es realmente bueno también."

Hitsugaya la miró y tímidamente le sonrió. "Eso suena bien," asintió.

"Está bien," Hinamori agarró los menús y rápidamente se fue a la esquina del salón que estaba cerrada para los comensales para hacerla una cocina para poder preparar los alimentos.

Ichigo le sonrió de lado a su amigo. "Debe ser lindo tener a una chica que conoce todo lo que te gusta."

Hitsugaya ligeramente lo fulminó con la mirada. "Cállate, Kurosaki. Estoy seguro que tienes tu montón de mujeres así que deja de molestarme."

"Che, como si realmente fuera a perder mi tiempo con alguna de esas bombones idiotas," Ichigo se burló, refiriéndose al tipo de chicas que solían lanzársele cuando ambos estaban en preparatoria.

Una ceja blanca se alzó. "¿Quieres decir que aún no te has juntado con alguien? ¿Qué hay contigo actuando tan civilizado en lo que a relaciones se refiere? Pensé que estarías jugando con diferentes chicas cada día con esa reputación tuya."

"Yeez, gracias," lo fulminó con la mirada. "Es lindo saber que mis amigos tienen tan altas opiniones de mí."

Hitsugaya esbozó media sonrisa mirando alrededor del salón.

Ichigo gimió recargando uno de sus codos en la mesa para descansar su barbilla en su palma. Él también miró alrededor del salón. Y justo como el título del tema decía, era un café de _doncellas_—lo cual significaba sólo las chicas—en esos malditos trajes, eran las que estaban sirviendo a los clientes—que en su mayoría eran hombres.

Se estaba aburriendo levemente mientras esperaba su orden cuando alguien de pronto apareció detrás de la 'cocina'.

"¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Puedes llevar éstos a la mesa 3?" alguien gritó.

"¡Está bien!" Rukia replicó agarrando la orden y caminando tres mesas después de donde estaba Ichigo.

Ichigo trató de mirar a otro lado pero sus ojos se pegaban a Rukia mientras ella hacia esa linda caminata que hacia que sus pequeñas caderas se menearan de derecha a izquierda. Tan sólo verla en ese traje de nuevo lo hizo pensar en dos noches atrás cuando la vio usándolo por primera vez en su cuarto.

Y hombre, esa fue una noche excitante.

Desde que ella estaba poniéndose pesada de mantener su traje de doncella libre de arrugas, pasaron la primera ronda con ella encima de él, aún usando el maldito vestido que estaba deshecho a medias porque hubiera quitado _demasiado_ tiempo preciado en quitárselo. Pero cuando llegó la segunda ronda, Ichigo tuvo que quitarle el vestido, pero fue golpeado en la cabeza unas cuantas veces cuando empezó a jalarlo con un poco de brusquedad. Aún así, fue una de las noches más candentes especialmente desde que Rukia hizo un pequeño juego de rol sólo para provocarlo.

¿Adivinen quien pudo jugar de 'amo'?

"¡Aquí está!"

Ichigo fue tristemente—pero afortunadamente—sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Hinamori de pronto llegó. "Gracias," dijo tomando su café. Dio un trago mientras ella dejaba un vaso de smoothie de chocolate y un plato de pastel de queso enfrente de su prometido.

"¿Hay algo más que les pueda traer?" ella preguntó.

Ichigo bajo la vista y frunció el ceño. "Si, aún—"

"¡Momo! ¡Olvidaste esto!"

Los tres se giraron para ver a Rukia acercándoseles con un plato de pastel de café.

"Ara, ¡me olvidé de eso!" Hinamori jadeó antes de girarse hacia Ichigo para disculparse. "Lo siento, Kurosaki-sensei, las cosas están tan agitadas que olvidé traérselo."

"No, no te preocupes por eso," él trató de sonreír, ignorando la mirada maligna que cierta persona frente a él le estaba dando, "Al menos Ru-Kuchiki lo trajo."

"Sí, bueno," Hinamori miró hacia Rukia parándose al lado de ella, en el mismo lado que Ichigo. "Puedes ponerlo aquí; es de Kurosaki-sensei," le informó a su amiga.

Rukia asintió dejando el plato frente a él. "Espero que estén disfrutando el festival," sonrió.

Hitsugaya asintió tomando un poco de su pastel. "Lo estamos. ¿Y cómo esta yendo el café?" le preguntó, sólo para iniciar un conversación ligera como cualquier persona sensible lo haría.

Rukia le sonrió dulcemente a su profesor de matemáticas. "Esta yendo bastante bien. Y Momo aquí—" puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, "—es realmente buena atendiendo. Supongo que se debe a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante."

Hitsugaya frunció el entrecejo. "Sí, acerca de eso, Momo—"

"No, no voy a renunciar," rápidamente ella lo interrumpió.

"Pero—"

"No." Ella hizo un puchero.

Hitsugaya suspiró preparándose para otra discusión. "Momo, tus padres y yo pensamos—"

Ichigo volteó los ojos dejando a la joven pareja continuar su pequeña discusión de amantes. Miró de regreso a Rukia y trato de mantener su media sonrisa a raya. "En verdad, ¿cómo esta yendo, _Kuchiki_?"

Rukia le dio la misma sonrisa pero se acercó más. "Nada mal, excepto por algunos pervertidos que están tratando de sentirme."

Su ceño se frunció de pronto. "¿Quién?" gruñó enojado.

"No te tienes porque preocupar por eso," ella dijo, "Ya me encargué de ellos."

Ichigo miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera viendo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la orilla de su asiento para poner su mano en su pierna. "¿Cómo?"

Ella impidió un temblor y se movió unas cuantas pulgadas más cerca. "Lo más probable es que les haya roto los brazos."

"Ah, sabía que estabas aprendiendo de algunas de las cosas que te he estado enseñando," sonrió de lado cuando su mano se deslizó un poco más arriba.

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo velozmente retiró su mano cuando alguien de la 'cocina' la llamó. "¿Puedes llevar estos a la mesa 12?"

"¡Hai!" Rukia replicó dejando el lado de Ichigo, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Él observó cuidadosamente mientras ella se alejaba caminando con sus movidas caderas.

Oh, sí. La perra obviamente lo estaba provocando.

Tomando otro sorbo de su café, Ichigo alzó la mirada para ver a Hitsugaya sonriéndole de lado a su prometida quien le estaba haciendo un puchero. Agitando su cabeza, Ichigo alzó su tenedor de la mesa para tomar un pedazo de su pastel cuando notó un trozo de papel que estaba entre el plato y el escritorio.

_Veéme aquí durante la fogata esta noche._

_-Rukia_

La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchó.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Lemon de aquí al resto del capítulo. Sólo vayan y lean las N/A finales

* * *

La clara noche era iluminaba por la luna llena en lo alto del cielo cuando todos (en su mayoría estudiantes y miembros del staff junto con algunos invitados) se reunieron en el campo de soccer para unirse a la diversión de encender la fogata.

Dentro del edificio escolar los salones ya estaban limpios de cualquier cosa que hubiera indicado que un festival tuvo lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas y los pasillos vacíos…

Bueno, casi.

Ichigo metió su mano profundo en su bolsillo mientras, silenciosamente, se dirigía al salón 3-2 a la clase de la cual era titular. Era un poco tétrico desde que todo estaba obscuro y _demasiado_ silencioso, pero sabiendo quien lo estaba esperando, Ichigo continuó su paso.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta, la abrió para ver a una 'doncella' esperándolo recargada en la mesa de enfrente del salón.

"Te tomó bastante," ella bufó.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él. Rápidamente le puso seguro antes de dirigirse con ella. "Lo siento, pero estuve un poco ocupado tratando de quitarme a Keigo. Seguía pidiéndome consejos sobre sexo."

Una sola ceja se alzó. "¿Y qué le dijiste?" ella preguntó.

Una media sonrisa apareció mientras Ichigo aparecía directo frente de ella. Sin advertencia alguna, se inclinó hacia abajo para agarrar la parte de atrás de sus piernas y subirla al escritorio. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa vino de ella agarrándose fuertemente de sus brazos. Ichigo se rió entre dientes antes de besarla brevemente en los labios. "Tan sólo le dije que consiguiera una chica antes de preguntarme lo que fuera acerca de sexo."

Rukia sonrió frunciendo los labios para encontrar sus dulces besos cada vez que sus belfos se le acercaban. "Pero le deberías de agradecer por hacer este maravilloso traje," soltó una risita cuando los dedos de Ichigo pasaron suavemente de arriba abajo por su muslo.

Ichigo se rió a lo bajo mientras sus manos sostenían las piernas de Rukia para posicionarse en medio de ellas. "No te preocupes. Planeo darle un punto extra en su siguiente tarea."

"¿Eso es suficiente para ayudarlo a pasar?" ella preguntó.

"Nop," Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, "Su calificación seguirá por debajo del 20%."

Una pequeña risa vino de Rukia entre sus dulces besos. "Ichigo," suspiró, "¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy todo el día?"

"Hmm," él tarareó contra sus labios antes de lentamente dirigirse a su cremoso cuello. "Estuve demasiado ocupado pensando acerca de ese travieso trasero tuyo," enfatizó agarrando ambos glúteos, dándoles un fuerte apretón.

Un jadeo corto salió de su garganta e Ichigo inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad de mordisquear su cuello mientras ella echaba para atrás su cabeza para darle más acceso.

Ichigo se rió por lo sumisa que se había vuelto. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Haz estado meneando estas traviesas caderas—" empezó a acariciar su parte baja, "—en frente de alguien más?"

"N-no," ella tartamudeó; sus manos se alzaron para aferrarse a su cabello naranja, "Sólo quería provocarte."

Él se rió contra su piel mientras su lengua salía para dibujar pequeños círculos en su cuello. "Rukia," exhaló jalando su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Sus piernas se separaron más para acomodar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Jadeó cuando sintió el bulto en frente de sus pantalones.

"Ichigo," gimió. Él sólo respondió con un suave gruñido cuando sintió una de sus manos dejando su cabeza para deslizarse por su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su cinturón empezando a tirar de él.

"Rukia," gimió cuando sus dedos ligeramente rozaron su erección. "Tranquilízate. Nadie nos va a molestar."

"Ichigo," gimió de nuevo, "Yo sólo—¡OH! ¡Mira eso!"

"¿Eh?" Ichigo inmediatamente se alejó de Rukia cuando de pronto ella habló en un tono animado, ningún rastro de lujuria mezclado en su voz como él quería. "¿Qué demo—?" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando ella señaló hacia la venta con ojos bien abiertos. Ichigo miró hacia ahí para ver, en medio del obscuro cielo, un brillante resplandor viniendo de abajo.

Ignorando totalmente lo que estaba haciendo, Rukia saltó del escritorio y corrió hacia la ventana. "Acaban de prender la fogata," sonrió ampliamente con la alegría de un niño en un parque de diversiones por primera vez. Se recargó en el filo de la ventana y miró hacia afuera al medio del campo de soccer.

Ichigo se quejó molesto dirigiéndose hacia ella. "Más vale que esto valga la pena. Acabas de interrumpir un gran juego de seducción."

"Oh cállate y ven," ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a ver afuera. "Casi todos están ahí—!Mira! ¡Son Momo y Hitsugaya-sensei!" señaló.

Ichigo miró hacia fuera para ver a la joven pareja agarrándose de las manos, parados al lado de la fogata con los demás estudiantes, personal e invitados. "Che, se ve que incluso él sabe como actuar en el momento." Miró a su lado para ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia. Se inclinó y susurró, "¿Quieres ir ahí también?"

Rukia sacudió su cabeza. "Está más bonita desde aquí, además," se giró para besarlo en los labios, "Aún quiero terminar lo que empezamos." Le sonrió dulcemente antes de volver a mirar afuera.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al mirar la felicidad que, literalmente, brillaba en sus ojos como la fogata de abajo. Era casi imposible dejar de mirarla.

Noten la palabra: _casi._

Ichigo se alejó del filo de la ventana y se fijó hacia abajo, abajo…abajo por su espalda donde su trasero estaba sobresaliendo en el aire. Inclinó su cabeza más hacia atrás para ver lo que había debajo de todo ese encaje de su vestido.

Una sonrisa ancha apareció en su cara cuando vio que ella se había quitado los shorts negros y que sólo estaba usando sus pequeñas bragas debajo. Y lo que realmente atrapó su interés fue la mancha de humedad en medio de donde había estado frotando su erección hace tan sólo un minuto antes. Ichigo alzó la vista para ver que toda la atención de ella aún estaba en la fogata de abajo.

Un plan malévolo empezó a formarse en su mente.

Una gran sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro mientras Rukia continuaba viendo hacia abajo. Definitivamente podía distinguir a algunos amigos. Hinamori estaba tomada de la mano con un ruborizado Hitsugaya. Matsumoto lo más probable es que se estuviera burlando de la cabeza calva de Ikkaku de nuevo. Y Tatsuki ahora se le estaba uniendo.

Tal vez sería lindo bajar y unírseles pero—

"¡AH!" ella jadeó cuando repentinamente sintió sus bragas deslizarse a un lado y la gruesa lengua de Ichigo de pronto lamiendo entre sus pliegues femeninos desde atrás. "¡I-Ichi-ah!" palabras incoherente escapaban de sus labios mientras Ichigo separaba sus mojados pliegos con sus dedos y continuaba atacándola con su hábil lengua. Ella no podía hacer nada más que sentir la pecaminosa dicha que él le estaba dando. Empujó aún más la parte baja de su cuerpo hacia él en lo que se inclinaba hacia delante. Sus dedos se aferraron a la orilla con toda su fuerza separando más sus piernas.

Un gemido de aprobación vino de Ichigo empujando su lengua entre sus pliegues.

"¡Ichigo!" ella gritó ante la sensación de su feminidad siendo penetrada con su gruesa, húmeda lengua.

Ichigo permaneció callado concentrándose en complacer a la mujer frente a él con su lengua. La tienda en sus pantalones se hacía cada vez más grande y él sabía que necesitaba aliviarse pronto.

Sintiendo su cuerpo agacharse mientras sus piernas se separaban más, Rukia agarró el lado del escritorio más cercano—coincidentemente el suyo—y se sostuvo con fuerza. Su orgasmo finalmente vino con un grito ahogado y la lengua de él lamía los jugos que salían de su centro. El cuerpo entero de Rukia se sentía como gelatina y elle tuvo que manipular su cuerpo para recostarlo en el escritorio para evitar que colapsara en el piso. Justo cuando trataba de recuperar su respiración, el maldito bastardo insertó un dedo y _lentamente_ entró y salió de ella para hacer tensión dentro de ella de nuevo. "I-Ichigo," gimió viendo por encima de su hombro para ver su cabello anaranjado sobresaliendo detrás de su trasero expuesto, "Deja de provocar."

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?"

Literalmente ella podía escuchar su voz rebosando con su ego.

Maldición, al parecer tenía que rogar de nuevo.

"Por favor, Ichigo," gimió, "Te quiero."

"¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo me quieres?" él se rió entre dientes insertando otro dedo dentro de ella para acariciar sus paredes.

"¡Ah!" ella gritó, "¡Ichigo!"

Él sonrió de lado antes de levantarse de sus rodillas y bajar su cierre. Apartó sus boxers y saco su erección que estaba pulsando por entrar en ella. "Rukia," llamó, "¿Cómo lo quieres?" Un jadeo salió de Rukia cuando él empezó a provocarla frotando la punta de su erección en sus hinchados labios.

"Duro," respiró, "No te atrevas a contenerte, Kurosaki."

"Che, no lo estaba planeando, Kuchiki," se rió entre dientes antes de introducirse completamente en su estrecha vagina desde atrás. "¡Joder!" jadeó ante la asombrosa sensación.

"¡Ichigo!" Rukia gritó cuando de repente era entregada a otro orgasmo.

Ichigo gruñó manteniéndose quieto. Si se movía mientras ella seguía en su clímax, entonces seguramente explotaría demasiado temprano en el juego. "Rukia," gruñó. Miró como sus tensos hombros se relajaban y escuchó como respiraba profundamente. Su tensión en él se alivianó un poco y él supo que eso significaba que su culminación había terminado…por ahora.

Con mucho cuidado, Ichigo movió su lánguido cuerpo a una mejor posición en el escritorio y agarró fuertemente sus caderas, Rukia se aferró al escritorio preparándose para el viaje de su vida.

"Ichigo," jadeó.

"Justo aquí, nena," él replicó antes de salirse y entrar en ella fuertemente.

"¡Ah!" sus hombros se endurecieron de nuevo mientras Ichigo empezaba a entrar y salir de ella. "¡Ichigo!" gritó.

Ichigo gruñó moviendo su cadera, el sonido de sus sudorosas pielel chocando entre ellas alcanzó sus oídos. Era uno de los más agradables sonidos que jamás hubiera escuchado…después de los gemidos de Rukia. Tomó una de sus piernas y la alzó un poco más alto continuando sus salvajes embestidas. "Rukia," gruñó, "Ya casi estoy ahí."

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus gritos cuando sus embestidas se tornaron más fuertes, rápidas y más desesperadas. "¡I-Ichigo! ¡Yo—¡ah!—estoy ahí!" gritó siendo entregada a, incluso, un clímax más poderoso.

En el momento en que sintió su erección ser rodeada más fuertemente por su ya, de por sí, estrecha vagina, Ichigo empujó más profundamente sus caderas varias veces antes de derramar todo de él dentro de ella, llenando tanto su matriz que sus jugos se mezclaban y se derramaban de su centro.

Una vez que las cosas se empezaron a calmar, Ichigo se dejó caer encima del cuerpo sin fuerza de Rukia para recuperar su respiración. Los dos se quedaron quietos por varios minutos, él aún dentro de ella, mientras escuchaban nada excepto el sonido de afuera.

"Ichigo," ella finalmente habló.

"¿Mmm?" él replicó, su cálido aliento acariciaba el cuello de Rukia, causándole escalofríos.

"Quítate," ella gruñó tratando de moverse debajo de él, "Estás pesado."

Ichigo la miró antes de reírse ligeramente. "Está bien," dijo mientras reluctantemente alejaba su exhausto cuerpo de ella…y fuera de ella. Los dos gimieron cuando Ichigo se salió completamente. Pero sus piernas seguían inestables de su salvaje orgasmo que pronto cayó al suelo, cayendo junto al escritorio que se encontraba al lado del de ella. "Maldición," gruñó sentándose derecho y tratando de desarrugar su ropas—metiendo ya-saben-que dentro de nuevo—recargándose en el escritorio.

Rukia respiró una vez más, sus piernas cedieron una vez que él se salió de ella. Sus rodillas se fueron hacia delante y no pudo detenerse de caerse al suelo. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes de mirar a Ichigo.

Él le sonrió y le extendió un brazo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Rukia gateó hacia él y se acurrucó en su brazo. Este se cerró alrededor de ella y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras él le besaba la coronilla.

Los dos se quedaron quietos viendo el brillo naranja que moría lentamente afuera.

"Oi."

"¿Hmm?" ella se adentró más en su abrazo.

Ichigo le alzó la barbilla para sonreírle de lado. "Creo que he desarrollado un fetiche por los trajes de doncella." Rukia rápidamente lo golpeó en el brazo pero una pequeña sonrisa era evidente en su rostro. Ichigo se sobó su brazo riéndose. "Hey, eso duele."

"Que bien porque se supone que duela," medio lo fulminó con la mirada antes de descansar su cabeza en su pecho. "Pero supongo que eres suertudo desde que me puedo quedar con el traje después de esta noche."

Una completa sonrisa enferma se esparció por su cara mientras Ichigo la sostenía más fuerte. "Le daré buen uso entonces."

* * *

N/A: HAHAHA! No puedo parar de pensar lo arriesgados que son Ichigo y Rukia. Quiero decir, ¿tener sexo en la escuela? PERO ESPEREN! Estoy planenando en escribir aun más cosas riesgosas pronto! Tristemente, no pienso escribir más acerca de jugar con el traje de doncella. Es demasiado pervertido para mi.

Me diverti escribiendo este capitulo, especialmente desde que estoy actualmente conciente mientras escribo esto.

Ya explique esto una vez pero en caso de que lo hayan olvidado, lo explicaré de nuevo. Las preparatorias en Japón tienes varios eventos durante las clases. Hay desde torneos deportivos hasta festivales de carreras. En este caso, esta escuela esta tratando de promoverse a si misma para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso de la secundaria. Tienen la oportunidad de mostrar lo padre y divertida que su escuela es para que puedan reclutar nuevos estudiantes el proximo año.

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Sexo riesgoso...espera, ¿Renji llamó? El rumor ataca de nuevo!

* * *

N/T: ya leyeron ya puedo hablar o lo sonso xD

si, si, se que me tarde en sacar este capitulo y ahora no tengo escuela a la ke culpar dado ke desde el 4 estoy de vagaciones (seh, me tarde TODO este tiempo en sacar este cap) asi ke seh, por floja mugrosa no habia traducido nada...xDD

pero bueno, el cap ya esta aqui y espero les haya gustado ^.^ seh...el prox cap contiene otro lemon y esta bueno ajajaja xP y seh, espero ya no tardarme tanto en sacar el prox cap y no creo hacerlo desde ke tengo conciencia y ésta me dice que les debo actualizaciones mas rapidas por todo lo que les he hecho esperar. Espero tardar a lo mucho una semana en sacar el prox capitulo, si puedo sacarlo en menos tiempo lo hago pero no prometo nada.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	18. 18 Manteniendo Las Cosas En Silencio

**Notas de la Autora: aqui esta el SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Es todo lo que prometi la ultima vez...pero, es mas corto. Trate de añadir mas cosas pero mi cerebro esta ocupado con trabajos finales asi que no puedo pensar bien. Pero por favor lean y disfruten!**

**Tambien, hay otra ADVERTENCIA para aquellos que se quieran saltar el lemon. No va hasta el final esta vez, asi que busquen el FINAL DE LA ADVERTENCIA tambien.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: si! creo ke no me tarde tanto en subir este cap! yay! asi que ahora, LEAN! xD

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Manteniendo Las Cosas En Silencio

* * *

_Bzzzzz, Bzzzzz, Bzzz_ ¡WHAM!

Rukia gimió luchando por abrir sus ojos. Todo alrededor de ella se veía borroso y no podía enfocar su visión para leer la hora en el reloj que acababa de silenciar.

"Maldición, ya son las 7," ella bostezó tratando de pararse. Pero algo alrededor de su cintura la estaba deteniendo. Suspiró tratando de empujar el pesado brazo fuera de ella pero él sólo se sostuvo con más fuerza. "Ichigo, levántate. Necesitamos prepararnos para la escuela."

"Mmm," él gruñó acercando su cuerpo más al de él.

"Ichigo," ella suspiró, "Es lunes. ¿No tienes reunión hoy?"

"No me importa," murmuró contra la almohada, "Necesito dormir más."

"Bueno, hubieras podido dormir más si tan sólo me hubieras dejado sola anoche," ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de que abriera un ojo para verla. Y ahí estaba ese brillo travieso que siempre aparecía antes de que le saltara encima.

"Oh no, no creas que te voy a dejar hacer _eso,_" ella le advirtió. Con lo que fuera de fuerza que tuviera en ese momento, Rukia alejó su cuerpo de el, zafándose exitosamente de su abrazo.

"Hey, ¿por qué arruinas la diversión?" él hizo un puchero.

Rukia volteó los ojos rápidamente metiéndose en la playera que Ichigo llevaba en la noche. Se paró de la cama y velozmente empezó a reunir sus cosas para prepararse para la escuela. "Porque a diferencia de ti, de hecho yo si quiero ir a la escuela." Se giró y sonrió. "Rangiku me va a tratar hoy después de la escuela." *

Ichigo le miró con incredulidad. "¿Así que ganaste la apuesta?"

"¡Yup!" ella anunció felizmente. Rukia no podría parar de pensar acerca de cómo _acertadamente_ declaró que Hitsugaya-sensei besaría a Hinamori en la fogata durante el festival de hace unos cuantos días. Por alguna razón Matsumoto pensó que Hinamori lo iniciaría pero ¡no! Hitsugaya de hecho tuvo el valor. "Me va a llevar a mí y a las otras al nuevo café que abrió el mes pasado. Escuché que el pastel de ahí es realmente bueno."

"No le digas eso a Urahara. Su corazón se va a romper," él bromeó girándose por debajo de las sábanas.

"¿No te vas a preparar?" ella le preguntó justo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Ichigo asintió. "Báñate primero. Me alistaré cuando hayas terminado."

Rukia lo miró con escepticismo pero cuando otro minuto pasó en el reloj velozmente se dirigió al baño para desperdiciar los siguientes treinta minutos preparándose para la escuela.

Una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, Ichigo estiró sus brazos frente a él antes de forzar a su cuerpo a sentarse. Un gran bostezo provino de él rascándose la comezón del pecho. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba su cuarto.

Después de la primera noche que _oficialmente_ durmieron juntos, terminaron pasando el resto del día moviendo la mayor parte de las cosas de Rukia a su cuarto (desde que ya no había razón para no hacerlo). Pero habían estado tan ocupados con la escuela y otras actividades de la recámara que realmente nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de limpiar el lugar apropiadamente.

"Psh, podemos hacerlo la próxima semana," gimió parándose de la cama. En toda su desnuda gloria, Ichigo estiró el resto de sus adormilados músculos antes de ponerse un nuevo par de boxers y salirse del cuarto.

Pasó por la puerta del baño donde claramente podía escuchar la regadera correr y se fue directo a la cocina. Estaba muy tentado a meterse y unírsele a Rukia para un 'baño,' pero ella sólo terminaría pegándole de nuevo. Así que decidió no saltarle encima en la regadera…al menos en días escolares. Una vez que era fin de semana, ella realmente no decía mucho acerca de lo que él le hiciera.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y miró adentro. No había mucho en realidad que quedara ahí lo cual significaba que necesitaba ir a hacer las compras después de la escuela. Metió la mano y empezó a sacar varias cosas al azar para hacer el desayuno.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Rukia finalmente saliera, secándose su mojado cabello con una toalla al dirigirse hacia de donde el agradable aroma provenía. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Huevo y pan tostado para desayunar," él le dijo sin voltearse de la estufa, "Necesitamos ir a comprar algo de comida más tarde."

Rukia se paró a su lado. "Bueno, saldré por una hora o dos después de la escuela lo cual te debería de dar tiempo suficiente para terminar tus cosas y encontrarte conmigo en la tienda."

"Psch," el bufó vertiendo los huevos revueltos en un plato, "No hay necesidad de irse tan lejos. Vamos a la Urahara Shoten. El bastardo ha estado intentando que vaya y vea su nueva hortilza. Sin mencionar que tiene un montón de cosas que podemos obtener gratis."

Rukia meramente se encogió de hombros agarrando un vaso de leche y sentándose. "Está bien, te puedo ver ahí entonces."

Mientras Ichigo llevaba la comida a la mesa, le asintió de regreso antes de tomar un pan y alejarse de ahí.

"¿A dónde vas?" Rukia preguntó empezando a esparcir mermelada en su pan tostado.

"A tomar un maldito baño," Ichigo replicó desapareciendo en el baño sin dar otra mirada. Rukia volteó los ojos rápidamente comiéndose el desayuno que Ichigo le había preparado.

Sintiéndose aburrida sin su malhablado profesor a su lado, Rukia miró alrededor del departamento y se encogió. Realmente necesitaban limpiar el lugar pronto. Oh bueno, eso podía esperar para la próxima semana.

"Mira quien se levantó tarde."

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco sentándose rápidamente en su lugar. "No llegué tarde."

"Sí lo hiciste," Tatsuki esnifó, "Al menos para tus estándares. Estás aquí usualmente treinta minutos antes de que toque la campana. Pero ahora sólo falta un minuto."

"Yeez, gracias por decirme lo aburrida que es mi vida," ella se quejó en lo que sonaba la campana. Tatsuki le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga antes de regresarse a su lugar.

Ichigo entró por la puerta y caminó al podio enfrente del salón. "Está bien chicos, a sus lugares," gritó por encima del ruido. "Tengo un anuncio." Esperó a que todos se calmaran y cerraran sus bocas antes de continuar. "Traigo noticias de la junta del profesorado. Aparentemente el viernes, nuestra clase fue la que ganó más dinero con el café."

Un gran gritó explotó de los alumnos de la clase 3-2, Keigo siendo el más ruidoso de todos.

"Sí y aparentemente, durante el fin de semana la escuela obtuvo un montón de aplicaciones de próximos estudiantes de preparatoria así que las cosas se ven bastantes bien. Pienso que podrían recibir un premio o algo," Ichigo encogió los hombros.

"¿Eso significa que no vamos a trabajar hoy?" Keigo preguntó ansiosamente.

"Lo siento pero no soy tan generoso," Ichigo dijo, "Vamos a empezar por discutir algunas preguntas." Se giró y empezó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón mientras el resto de la clase sacaba sus libros con un suspiro pesado.

Pero Rukia no podía sino sentirse asombrada por como Ichigo estaba enseñando enfrente de la clase. Aún a pesar de que su ceño semipermanente fruncido seguía en su lugar, podía decir por su obvio lenguaje corporal que estaba disfrutando enseñar el libro. Sus músculos estaban relajados y su boca no paraba de moverse, dando un comentario tras otro.

Nunca se vio tan sexy.

Rukia suspiró mirando su libro para concentrarse en la clase y no en su maestro/amante enfrente de la clase cuando imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

_Escritorio._

_Fogata._

_Jadeos._

_Gemidos._

_Embestidas._

_"¡Ichigo!"_

_"¡Rukia!"_

Un sonoro sonrojo se esparció por las cremosas mejillas de Rukia y sus ojos se pegaron a su escritorio. Justo AHORA recordaba lo que ella e Ichigo hicieron el viernes.

Para ser más precisos lo que hicieron ENCIMA de su escritorio.

¡Las imágenes llegan gritando en su mente y su temperatura corporal aumentaba a cada segundo!

Genial, ¡ahora iba a pensar en esa noche _cada_ vez que viera su escritorio!

Sin mencionar que de sólo pensar acerca de lo que Ichigo le hizo estaba realmente humedeciendo sus bragas en el momento. El sonrojo se pronunció tanto que Rukia tuvo que agachar la cabeza ligeramente para tratar de mantenerlo escondido de la vista de todos.

"Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien?"

_La vida es demasiado cruel._

Rukia giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué preguntas Momo?" susurró de regreso.

Hinamori, quien se sentaba en la banca junto a la de Rukia, frunció el ceño. "Porque tu cara esta toda roja. ¿Estás enferme de nuevo?"

Rukia rápidamente agitó su cabeza. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Pero—"

"¡Kuchiki, Hinamori!"

Las dos chicas se encogieron alzando la vista para ver a su profesor parado frente a ellas con su famosa mirada fulminante. Sin mencionar que todos los demás de la clase las estaban mirando también.

"H-hai," Hinamori respondió.

Ichigo miró a las dos chicas y preguntó. "Porqué no comparten con el resto del salón lo que es tan importante que _tuvieron_ que hablar en lo que doy mi clase. ¿Es tan aburrida?"

El sonrojo de Rukia incrementó varios tonos mientras pensaba acerca de lo que podía pasar si tuviera que decirle a todos lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente.

Hinamori rápidamente sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. "¡N-no, sensei! ¡Es sólo que—" miró hacia Rukia preocupada "—Rukia-chan se ve realmente roja así que estaba preocupada!"

Una ceja naranja se alzó mientras Ichigo se giraba a una Rukia con la cara roja. Realmente no se veía bien. "¿Estás bien Kuchiki?" preguntó poniendo una mano en su frente. "¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?"

Una corriente repentina recorrió su columna y tomó todo lo que Rukia tenía para detenerse a sí misma para no gemir de tan sólo sentir su piel contra la de ella. Rápidamente retiró su mano antes de que terminara recargándose en ella. "Estoy bien," contestó.

"No lo creo. Dijiste que estabas bien hace varios meses pero al final terminaste desmayándote," él remarcó, "Así que preguntaré de nuevo: ¿estás _bien_?"

Rukia alzó la vista y fulminó con la vista a su _maestro_. "Esto bien así que continúe con la clase."

"No lo sé," Matsumoto de repente se unió, "Te ves muy roja."

"Sí."

"Pienso lo mismo también."

"Tal vez deberías acostarte por un momento."

Rukia miró alrededor para ver a sus compañeros de clase expresando su preocupación por ella. Casi la hizo sentirse mejor.

"Tal vez está pensando en algún chico guapo o algo."

Como dije, _casi_ se siente mejor.

Rukia se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Keigo usando su dulce sonrisa. "Por favor cállate, Asano-kun."

Tatsuki se rió mientras Keigo se escondía velozmente debajo de su escritorio. "Nah, apuesto a que es porque la clase de Ichigo es realmente aburrida." Otros se rieron junto con ella, todos excepto Rukia e Ichigo, quien la seguía viendo sospechosamente.

"Lo dudo," Matsumoto le sonrió a su amiga, "Estamos hablando de Rukia. Siempre presta atención."

"¿Es verdad?" Ichigo bufó, "Entonces porque no Kuchiki le dice a la clase donde me quedé antes de venir."

Rukia lo miró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos mientras revolvía su cerebro para recordar algo, lo que fuera, acerca de la clase que estaba dando.

"…"

_¡¿Nada?_ Se gritó a sí misma mentalmente. Rukia permaneció callada dirigiendo su atención al libro cerrado que estaba en su escritorio.

El ceño fruncido de Ichigo se pronunció más por su respuesta silenciosa. "No estabas prestando atención ¿o sí?"

Rukia permaneció quieta por un momento antes de reluctantemente sacudir su cabeza. Podía escuchar a la clase jadear en sorpresa.

"Está bien, ven a mi oficina durante el receso," Ichigo dijo severamente, "Decidiré tu castigo entonces." Rápidamente se giró hacia el frente del salón para continuar su clase, mientras Rukia se hundía en su silla.

_Estúpidos amigos…estúpida clase…estúpido escritorio…_

Rukia alzó la vista ligeramente para fulminar a su maestro.

_Estúpido Ichigo…_

**

* * *

****Advertencia**: Lemon. Busquen el FINAL DE LA ADVERTENCIA para continuar leyendo sin el lemon.

* * *

Rukia jadeó aferrándose más fuertemente a los hombros de Ichigo. "I-Ichi—mmhm," gimió.

"Rukia," Ichigo gruñó continuando empujando sus caderas hacia delante. El agarre alrededor de su cintura se reforzó cuando inició a entrar y salir de ella con mayor velocidad.

Un grito trataba de escapar de los labios de Rukia así que clavó su boca en el cuello tenso de Ichigo, mordiéndolo fuertemente al sentir sus regiones inferiores siendo violadas al extremo. Aún a pesar de que sus dientes empezaban a sacarle sangre, Ichigo no se quejó. Él tan sólo continuó moviéndose debajo de ella pero empezó a calmarse.

Estaban en su oficina, la puerta cerrada con seguro atorada con una escoba para asegurarla más mientras continuaban lo que estaban haciendo.

Él tan sólo no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

Ella no quería ser atrapada.

Rukia supo desde el momento en que Ichigo le dijo que lo viera en su oficina durante el receso que terminaría en eso. Seguían en sus ropas excepto que Ichigo tenía desabrochados los pantalones y las pantaletas de Rukia fueron bajadas a uno de sus tobillos para que él pudiera atacarla justo donde él quería. Era su método de castigarla, el cual estaba funcionando.

"¡Ichigo, por favor!" ella rogó.

Pero el hombre terco no respondió. La velocidad de su erección entrando y saliendo de ella disminuyó de nuevo hasta que sus caderas llegaron a un alto total.

Rukia gimió en frustración. "Ichigo," hizo un puchero tratando de mover sus caderas pero estaban inamovibles en su fuerte agarre.

"Esto es lo que tienes por no prestar atención," Ichigo sonrió de lado, aunque su respiración era pesada y su cuerpo obviamente estaba tenso.

"Ichigo," Rukia gimió tratando de mover sus caderas al lado, "Estoy tan cerca."

Ichigo mordió su labio inferior sosteniendo su cuerpo petit más cerca de él. No había forma alguna en la que fuera a dejarla tenerlo a su manera hasta que tuviera una disculpa completa. "Puedo detener esta tortura si quieres que lo haga. Sólo hay una cosa que tienes que decir."

Rukia gruñó tratando de moverse de nuevo. "¿Por qué eres tan frustrante?"

"Oh, ¿y quién era la que estaba ignorando mi clase?" la miró molesto, sus ojos llenos de lujuria disminuyeron un poco mientras trataba de obtener una respuesta de ella.

"¡Te dije que nos hubiera matado a ambos su hubiera dicho algo!" Rukia le gritó, sin intentar más de tener el orgasmo que estaba tan cerca. De hecho, ya casi desaparecía.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Ichigo gruñó. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, ganándose un gritito de Rukia y su duro miembro empezó a moverse en ella de nuevo. "¿Qué fue tan aburrido de mi clase que te distrajiste, he?"

"I-Ichi-go," ella gimió sintiéndose más húmeda. "Por favor—"

"No hasta que me respondas nena," él provocó alzando una mano para palpar su seno a través de sus ropas. Rukia se sacudió arriba de él mientras él continuaba su tortuoso masaje. "Podría terminar todo para ti pero necesitas decirme porque te distrajiste hoy." Cuando no obtuvo respuesta Ichigo empezó a frotar más fuertemente. "Dime Rukia. Quiero saber que era tan aburrido—"

"¡Estaba pensando en ti!" Rukia gritó en frustración y placer, aunque no lo suficientemente alto para que saliera de su oficina.

El movimiento de Ichigo se detuvo mientras miraba su rojo rostro. "¿En mí?"

"Sí," ella suspiró, triste porque su manó se detuvo, "Miré mi escritorio y recordé como tuvimos sexo encima de él el v-viernes," tembló al empezar a mover su cuerpo contra su mano y erección ahora que su agarre se aflojó. "Me estaba mojando de tan sólo pensarlo."

Gustándole como había dicho ella la última pare en un gemido, Ichigo rápidamente subió sus caderas para conectarlas con las de ella cuando ella se movía hacia abajo. Gemidos salieron de ambos ante la sensación.

"Dime," él gruñó, "¿Qué te estaba excitando más?"

"Mhm," ella gimió tratándole de responder. "S-sólo m-mirarte…ah—y recor—recordar como te m-metías en mí tan duro," dijo la última palabra en un suspiro sin aliento mientras sentía sus dedos trabajando en su erecto pezón de nuevo.

"Rukia,"Ichigo gruñó con una media sonrisa, "Vente por mí."

Nada realmente se registro en la mente de Rukia hasta que Ichigo empezó a entrar en ella más fuerte y más rápido. La sensación era abrumadora mientras se aferraba fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros. Los dos continuaron gimiendo, jadeando y suspirando los nombres del otro. Sus embestidas se hicieron más salvajes que Rukia no pudo continuar con él.

En el momento en que el pulgar de Ichigo empezó a frotar furiosamente su clítoris fue lo que trajo un fin a su tortuoso placer.

"¡Ichi—!" La última sílaba de su nombre fue cortada cuando Ichigo rápidamente chocó su boca contra la de Rukia, silenciando sus gritos mientras se corrían. Cuando Ichigo sintió su orgasmo envolviendo su erección, no pudo detenerse de enterrarse profundamente en ella antes de correrse, su espeso semen llenó tanto su centro que ella no pudo retenerlo todo dentro y lentamente empezó a escurrirse fuera de ella.

La lenta velocidad con la que él se movía en ella antes también era tortuosa para él, así que era obvio que no iba a durar mucho después de ella.

Sus cuerpos permanecieron quietos mientras Ichigo movía su boca hábilmente contra la de Rukia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada continuando batallando sus lenguas contra el otro, brillando en el resultado de su lento y fantástico sexo.

Después de lo que se sintió como años, Rukia finalmente se alejó para mirar en sus ojos amielados. La estaban viendo con la emoción más intensa que ella hubiera sentido. Pero qué era, no estaba segura todavía.

"Todavía no puedo creer que tuvimos sexo aquí," ella lo fulminó, manteniendo sus pensamientos previos en el fondo de su mente.

Ichigo rió entre dientes frotando sus caderas, que muy probablemente estuvieran amoratadas para ahora. "Pienso que fue algo cachondo."

"Psch, eso es lo que piensas," ella se mofó, "¡Estaba jodidamente aterrada de que alguien entrara en cualquier segundo!"

"Espero que sepas que la situación aún sería severa si alguien fuera entrar justo ahora," él sonrió de lado antes de bajar la vista. No podía ver su ahora-suavizado miembro porque continuaba felizmente metido en ella, pero tenía una buena imagen de sus vellos inferiores mezclados entre ellos mientras ella permanecía sentada en él.

Rukia agachó la mirada y se sonrojó por lo que vio. Trató de alejarse perr Ichigo la sostuvo. "Ichigo—"

"Te mueves y te saltó encima de nuevo," amenazó, "Además, no me siento como para moverme de esta posición aún."

"Bueno, tienes que desde que ya se va a acabar el almuerzo," ella le dijo.

Ichigo miró el reloj y lo maldijo. "Demonios, cinco minutos no son suficientes para otro rapidín."

Rukia suspiró molesta. "¿Es todo en lo que piensas?"

"Eso dice la niña que se estaba mojando durante clase," él replicó.

El sonrojó se pronunció en las mejillas de Rukia mientras miraba a otro lado. "Tu perversión me está llegando. Ahora no seré capaz de caminar por este pasillo sin imágenes de ti saltándome encima."

Ichigo sonrió de lado aflojando su agarre en las caderas de Rukia. Sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, Rukia rápidamente se levantó del regazo de Ichigo. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un jadeo al sentir su suavizado miembro deslizare fuera de su sensible centro. Se dio cuenta de que Ichigo reaccionó de la misma manera. En el momento en que él estuvo fuera de ella, ella sintió la mayor urgencia de ponerlo dentro de sí, pero realmente no había tiempo suficiente para eso…bueno, al menos no ahora en la escuela.

"¿Aún nos vamos a ver en el lugar de Urahara después de la escuela?" ella preguntó parándose en sus temblorosas piernas.

"Sí, realmente necesitamos comprar algo de comida," él contestó tratando de arreglar sus pantalones, "Pero sigo planeando en hacerte gritar en la noche desde que no pude hacerlo ahora."

Rukia sólo ignoró su comentario pervertido recargándose en su escritorio para estabilizarse. Ichigo se agachó para ayudar a subir las bragas de Rukia, que estaban arrugadas alrededor de uno de sus tobillos, y para ajustar su uniforme. Una vez que ella parecía semi-decente, Ichigo la regresó a sus brazos y la jalo para situarla en su regazo de nuevo, aunque esta vez sus piernas se quedaron juntas colgando a un lado de él. Ichigo rió entre dientes pensando en como se veían. "Sabes, no puedo parar de preguntarme que podría pensar la gente si nos viera."

Rukia alzó una ceja.

"Quiero decir," él continuó, "Nuestros vecinos piensas que somos una pareja calenturienta—lo sé porque Yoruichi orgullosamente me lo dijo—y el personal podría pensar de mí como un pedófilo que necesita una 'buena cogida'." Él sonrió al ver la cara de Rukia fruncirse molesta por como se refirió a sus actividades sexuales. Eso la hacia sentir como cualquier puta. "Y tus amigos podrían pensar diferente acerca de nuestra situación también."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella preguntó.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y ligeramente mordisqueó su cuello. "Podrían pensar que estas durmiendo con tus profesores para obtener buenas calificaciones."

Rukia soltó una risita reemplazando su actitud anterior por una juguetona, una reacción de ambas, su acción y sus palabras. "Bueno, no es mentira."

"¿Oh?" él sonrió de lado, "¿Acaso hay otro maestro?"

Rukia se alejó para mirarlo. "Bueno, realmente necesito subir economía doméstica así que estaba planeando encontrarme con Nanao-sensei más tarde."

Ichigo la miró con ojos hambrientos antes de dejar escapar una risa profunda. "Si es una mujer no me importaría verlo, pero—" pasó para mirarla peligrosamente "—si veo a otro hombre no me contendré de castrarlo."

Rukia sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. "No te preocupes. Mis calificaciones de hecho son buenas en cada materia excepto mate, pero dudo que esto funcione con Hitsugaya-sensei."

Ichigo se rió dejando húmedos besos de mariposa por toda su cara.

**

* * *

****Fin De La Advertencia**

* * *

Mientras la campana sonaba, señalando el final del almuerzo, Rukia rápidamente se paró del regazo de Ichigo y estiró sus ropas de nuevo.

"Gracias por enseñarme una 'lección,' sensei," dijo en su falso, molesto, dulce tono, "Me aseguraré de poner atención la próxima vez."

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "Bien más te vale si no quieres que te castigue de nuevo."

Rukia le sonrió de lado retirando velozmente la escoba y quitándole el seguro a la puerta. "Te veré más tarde," susurró. Ichigo sólo respondió asintiendo mientras ella abría y salía al abarrotado pasillo.

Rukia rápidamente regresó a su salón sin verse sospechosa, y fue directo a su escritorio. En el momento en que se sentó vio a sus amigos acercándosele.

"Lo siento, Rukia-chan," Momo gimoteó, "No quería meterte en problemas"

"No, no te preocupes por eso," Rukia rápidamente la consoló, "Estaba feliz de saber que estabas tan preocupada por mi salud."

"¿Así que qué hizo Ichigo que hicieras?" Tatsuki preguntó.

De nuevo, Rukia tuvo que luchar contra un sonrojo pensando en lo que podía pasar si les dijera la verdad. "Um…"

"Lo más probable es que le haya asignado algo de tarea y limpiar después de clase," Hinamori intervino.

Matsumoto se rió al lado de ella. "Pero hubiera sido divertido si le diera un tipo de castigo _diferente_."

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Tatsuki gimió.

"Ah, sabes lo que quiero decir," Matsumoto le dio a sus amigas un guiño sugestivo al tiempo que la campana sonaba.

Por el resto de la escuela Rukia tuvo que hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para luchar contra las imágenes de lo que sucedió en la oficina de Ichigo y lo verdaderas que eran las palabras de Matsumoto. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y Rukia dejó salir un suspiro de alivio el momento en que la campana sonó, señalando el fin de clases. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas y siguió a sus amigas a un café en la ciudad.

"Ah, esa fue una clase aburrida," Matsumoto estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza recargándose en el asiento acojinado.

"Tal vez si hubieras estado escuchando no te estarías quejando," Hinamori dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

"Eh," Matsumoto miró maliciosamente a su amiga más pequeña, "¿Estás tratando de defender la habilidad de tu prometido de enseñar diciendo que es _mi_ problema?"

Un rubor rápidamente apareció en las majillas de Hinamori. "No, yo—um, bueno—!Deja de hacer eso Rangiku-chan!" hizo mala cara.

Matsumoto sólo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y rió fuertemente.

Rukia y Tatsuki rieron entre dientes disfrutando sus bebidas y rebanadas de diferentes pasteles.

_¡Ring ring ring!_

Rukia rápidamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo, el cual estaba sonando.

"¿Quién es?" Tatsuki preguntó.

Rukia miró el frente de su teléfono y frunció el ceño. "No sé. Es un número restringido," le dijo antes de abrir el celular. "Moshi moshi."

"…"

Su ceño se acentuó cuando ningún sonido vino del otro lado. "¿Hola?" trató de nuevo.

"…"

"Oi, si nadie va a decir nada sólo cuelga," Tatsuki le dijo.

Rukia estaba por seguir sus instrucciones cuando escuchó algo del otro lado. "¿Hola? ¿Quién es?"

_"…Rukia."_

Le tomó un momento reconocer la voz. "… ¿Renji?" dijo un poco dudosa. Sus tres amigas alzaron la vista y la miraron atentamente.

Una risa profunda vino del teléfono. _"Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Un poco mejor ahora que llamaste," Rukia sonrió antes de fruncir el ceño de nuevo, "¿Dónde demonios estás? Tan sólo te transferiste fuera de la escuela sin decirle a nadie y eso realmente nos conmocionó."

_"Ah, sí, perdón por eso,"_ dijo, _"Estaba en un apuro así que no tuve tiempo de verte antes de irme."_

"¿Qué era tan importante que estabas tan apurado?" Rukia preguntó, "Realmente nos sorprendió después de cómo actuaste con Kurosaki-sensei enfrente de la clase entera." Pero al mencionar el nombre de Ichigo hubo una larga pausa de Renji. "¿Hola?" llamó, sólo en caso de que la llamada se cortara.

_"Lo siento, estoy un poco ocupado así que no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo,"_ finalmente contestó.

"Oh, bien ¿entonces puedes decirme dónde estás? Los demás y yo realmente te queremos ver—"

_"Los iré a visitar después,"_ Renji interrumpió, _"No necesitan venir hasta aquí."_

"Pero dónde esta 'hasta aquí'," ella rápidamente inquirió, "¿Me estás escondiendo algo?"

_"Che, no hay nada que esconder,"_ se burló, _"Sólo necesito alejarme de Karakura. No es importante en donde estoy, sólo entérate que estoy bien."_

Rukia alzó la vista y sacudió su cabeza a sus amigas que estaban esperando averiguar a donde había huido el pelirrojo. Un suspiro de decepción vino de ellas antes de que Matsumoto estirara su mano.

"Hey Renji, Rangiku quiere hablar contigo así que aguanta un segundo," Rukia le dijo antes de pasarle el teléfono.

"Yosh, ¿en dónde estás piña?" Matsumoto preguntó.

_"Perdón pero no puedo decir,"_ Renji contestó.

"Ah, esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo," hizo un puchero, "Pensé que tal vez Kurosaki-sensei te mató en el fin de semana y sólo pretendió que te transferiste para que nadie sospechara."

"Es lindo saber que tu imaginación sigue funcionando," Tatsuki hizo un comentario de lado tomando un pedazo de pastel.

_"Por favor, puedo encargarme de ese cabeza de zanahoria cualquier día,"_ Renji rió disimuladamente, _"Él debería ser el agradecido de que me fui antes de hacerlo llorar por su mamita."_

Matsumoto volteó los ojos. "Hombres y sus egos," murmuró antes de que su amiga petit al lado de ella le quitara el teléfono. "¡Hey!"

"¿Hola? ¿Renji?" Hinamori rápidamente preguntó, ignorando el puchero de su voluptuosa amiga.

_"Ah, ¿cómo estás Momo?"_ Renji respondió con su pregunta.

Hinamori sonrió por el teléfono. "Muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

_"Estoy bien,"_ él contestó, _"Acostumbrándome a mi nueva escuela."_

"Oh, bien, ¿a dónde vas ahora?" ella preguntó inocentemente.

_"Oh no, no me vas a engañar para decirte esa información. Sé que le preguntarás a Hitsugaya-sensei acerca de la escuela para rastrearme con los demás."_

Hinamori hizo un puchero. "Me conoces demasiado bien," suspiró cuando le quitaron también el teléfono.

"Oi, Renji," Tatsuki habló.

_"¿Qué es esto, el juego de 'pasemos el teléfono en círculos'?"_ Renji rió antes de saludarla. _"¿Cómo estás, Tatsuki?"_

"No tan bien desde que perdí a mi cómplice cuando se trata de apalear a esos pervertidos en la escuela," Tatsuki se rió.

_"Ah, puedes hacer eso sin mí,"_ él bromeó, _"Además ninguno de esos idiotas es fuerte, a menos que te estés debilitando."_

"Psch, si como no," ella se mofó, "Es demasiado aburrido sin ti para respaldar mis comentarios. Rukia y Momo no están en eso y Rangiku aquí es una completa mensa cuando se trata de algo más que moda y hombres."

"¡Hey!" Matsumoto la fulminó con la mirada.

"Es cierto," Hinamori añadió.

La rubia hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho. "Lo sé, pero lo está diciendo como si fuera algo malo."

Tatsuki volteó los ojos regresando al teléfono. "Como sea, ¿cuándo planeas regresar?"

_"No lo sé aún. Pero les llamo en cuanto lo sepa,"_ Renji dijo, _"Hey, ¿le puedes regresar el celular a Rukia?"_

"Seguro," Tatsuki rápidamente le pasó el teléfono a su dueña.

"¿Renji?" Rukia llamó.

_"Hey, sólo quería decir 'hasta luego' antes de colgar."_

Rukia sonrió. "Sí, gracias. Como sea, llámame de nuevo ¿está bien? Es bueno saber de ti de nuevo."

_"Sí, lo haré."_ él replicó antes de una larga pausa. _"…¿y Rukia?"_

"¿Hmm?"

_"…¿Estás bien en tu nuevo lugar?"_

Rukia frunció el ceño por el momento, tratando de comprender porqué de repente habría él de sacar eso. "Sí, estoy muy bien."

_"Ok, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Hasta luego."_

"Hasta luego," Rukia replicó antes de escuchar la otra línea cortándose. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró por un segundo antes de regresarlo a su bolsillo.

"Hombre, eso fue algo raro de él que de repente nos llamara," Matsumoto dijo.

"Pero fue lindo saber de él de nuevo," Hinamori sonrió, "Realmente lo extraño."

"Todos," Tatsuki sonrió de lado, "Quien iba a decir que nos acostumbraríamos a ese molesto cabello." Las chicas rieron regresando a sus golosinas.

_¡Ring ring ring!_

Rukia miró su bolsillo antes de sacar su teléfono de nuevo.

"¿Hm? ¿Renji olvidó decirnos algo?" Matsumoto alzó una ceja.

Rukia encogió los hombros respondiendo el teléfono sin mirar la pantalla. "¿Hola?"

_"¡RUKIA!"_

Ok, _no_ era Renji.

"Ic—um, ¿sí?" Rukia rápidamente se corrigió.

_"¿En dónde estas justo ahora?"_ Ichigo preguntó.

"En el café, ¿por?" frunció el ceño.

_"¡Rápido, ve a casa y mete todas tus cosas en una mochila y salte del departamento!"_ él gritó en tono sin aliento.

Rukia de repente miró enfadada hacia un lado. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Vamos a tener esta discusión de nuevo?"

_"¡No tú enana!"_ él le gritó de regreso, _"¡El maldito director escuchó el rumor de mí viviendo con otra profesora o con una estudiante así que va a mandar a varios miembros del profesorado a nuestro departamento a revisarlo!"_

"¡¿QUÉ?" Rukia azotó su mano en la mesa y se paró, tirando su silla. "¡¿Por qué ahora?"

_"¡__¿Cómo voy a saber? Sólo apresúrate y saca tus cosas. Está bien si dejas algunas ropas__—__aunque no tu uniforme__—__y peluches desde que puedo decirles que pertenecen a mis hermanas. Pero saca _todo_ lo demás que pueda sugerir que es tuyo."_

Rukia gimió pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabello. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Ichigo contestara, _"Diría que menos de una hora. ¡Así que ve rápido!"_

"Está bien," ella dijo antes de colgar. Sin alzar la vista, Rukia rápidamente tomó su mochila y salió del lugar.

"Rukia, ¿qué sucede?" Tatsuki preguntó alarmada.

"Lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir," Rukia dijo alzando la silla, "¡Gracias por la comida Rangiku!" agitó la mano antes de salir apresurada.

Las tres chicas, junto con el resto de clientes en el café, miraron silenciosamente en confusión como una frenética Rukia desaparecía por la calle a una velocidad inhumana.

* * *

N/A: Muajaja! Que les va a pasar a Ichigo y a Rukia?

No m egusto mucho el lemon o el despues demasiado. Cualquiera puede decir lo apresurada que estaba cuando escribi este capitulo. Tuve un tiempo dificil contectado las cosas asi que solo escribe algo. Con suerte no estuvo tan mal desde que di lo mejor de mi enmedio de las otras cosas que tenia que hacer.

Muahaha! What is going to happen to Ichigo and Rukia? Hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon so you guys don't have to wait too long.

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Los amigos siempre te van a respaldar cuando estas en un dilema...pero quienes son? (esto podria no tener sentido alguno pero cuando lean el proximo capitulo, entenderan)

* * *

N/T: * ok, esa parte no la entendi muy bien asi que la traduje literalmente porque no sabia con exactitud a que se referia hasta que segui leyendo, espero hayan entendido, sino, me dicen y les explico, aunque creo que la traduccion correcta es algo asi como "Rangiku me va a pagar hoy despues de la escuela". hum, no lo se xD

x cierto, por que varias de las personas que leian esto hicieron puff? ok si me tarde y mucho pero no es para tanto, creo xD pero bueno, a los ke aki siguen, gracias!

el prox cap no se para cuando estara considerando que no voy a estar en todo el fin de semana, asi ke no desespereis!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	19. 19 Amigos

**Notas de la Autora: Ichigo ahora va a llevar a varios profesores para checar su departamento. Podra Rukia sacar todo a tiempo a seran atrapados********? Solo lean para averiguarlo!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ...a falta de algo que decir aki, los dejare leer xD

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Amigos

* * *

Ichigo continuó checando su teléfono mientras _lentamente_ dirigía a varios de su co-trabajadores a su departamento. _¿Lo habrá logrado a tiempo?_ Pensó para sí mismo.

"Kurosaki-sensei, ¿puede caminar un poco más rápido? Tengo que ir a casa pronto," alguien habló detrás de él.

Una risa nerviosa provino de Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza incómodamente. "Ja ja ja, sí, lo siento." Incrementó su velocidad un poco* cuando giraron la última esquina que lo llevaría a su perdición o a su paraíso (¡si Rukia sacó todo entonces el estúpido rumor moriría!)

Ichigo tragó cuando llegaron al frente de su departamento. "Uh, aquí está," les dijo.

"Bueno terminemos con esto," una segunda persona le informó.

Ichigo asintió dirigiéndose lentamente hacia donde se encontraban localizadas las escaleras.

"Kurosaki, ¿en qué piso vives?" Uryuu preguntó de repente, deteniéndose varios pies lejos de las escaleras. Y desde que él y Chad estaban parados hasta el frente, todos los demás pararon detrás de ellos.

Ichigo se giro y frunció el ceño. "Uh, ¿segundo piso…?"

Uryuu suspiró sacándose los lentes y empezándolos a limpiar con un hermoso pañuelo bordado. "Realmente no estoy usando el tipo de zapatos adecuado para subir escaleras."

Ichigo estuvo callado mientras continuaba viendo con ceño fruncido a su amigo.

"¿Quieres tomar el elevador?" Chad preguntó.

Esta vez la expresión confusa de Ichigo fue dirigida a su amigo más grande.

Uryuu sacudió su cabeza. "No tendría sentido tomar el elevador paro sólo un piso, pero," suspiró mirando sus zapatos, "Realmente no quiero arruinar estos zapatos."

"Umm, discúlpeme Ishida-sensei, pero ¿deberíamos de estar discutiendo esto aquí?" alguien preguntó desde atrás de ellos.

"Realmente se ven caros. ¿Son nuevos?" Chad preguntó.

"¡¿Me están ignorando?" la misma persona gritó.

"¡Sí, lo son! Gracias por darte cuenta Chad," Uryuu asintió en aprecio, ignorando al maestro que trató de interrumpir su conversación.

Chad le asintió de regreso antes de mirar las escaleras. "No me siento con ganas de caminar tampoco. Fui forzado a participar en un rally esta tarde porque un estudiante no estuvo en una de mis clases."

"Entonces quizá deberíamos de tomar el elevador," Uryuu inquirió.

Chad sacudió su cabeza. "Soy demasiado grande así que no vamos a entrar todos."

"Ano, ¿disculpen?"

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Orihime parada frente a ellos. "¿Sí?" preguntaron juntos.

"Um," la castaña frunció el ceño, "¿Es esto necesario? Deberíamos de subir al departamento de Kurosaki-kun y revisar las cosas."

"Lo sabemos, y por el momento estamos discutiendo el mejor método para subir." Uryuu le informó.

Chad asintió en acuerdo. "Así que esto es necesario."

Orihime hizo un puchero. "Pero está tomando demasiado."

"No debes de apresurar a nadie cuando están tomando una decisión importante," Uryuu cruzó sus brazos frente a él y sonrió de lado, "Sólo terminaras perdiendo la guerra más rápido."

Su expresión se alegró. "Ah, ¡ya veo!" Orihime asintió en excitación.

"¡¿De qué demonios están balbuceando?"

Los tres bajaron la vista para ver a un enojado Hitsugaya fulminándolos con la mirada.

"Lo siento por tus zapatos pero realmente quiero terminar esto. Tengo asuntos importantes de los que encargarme," les soltó pasando por ellos y parándose enfrente de Ichigo. "Apúrate y dirige el camino." Ordenó.

"Um seguro," Ichigo miró a Uryuu y Chad con escepticismo antes de sonreírle de lado a su bajo amigo. "¿Quieres usar las escaleras o el elevador?"

"¡Kurosaki!"

"Bien bien bien," Ichigo alzó sus brazos en derrota girándose y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Los otros rápidamente lo siguieron.

Mientras Uryuu pasaba por Hitsugaya, esbozó media sonrisa. "Si mis zapatos se arruinan por la caminata, entonces me debes un nuevo par."

"Jódete Ishida," Hitsugaya gruñó pasándolo.

Ichigo suspiró, no estando seguro si sus amigos eran realmente estúpidos—y Uryuu realmente gay—o si lo estaban ayudando. Si era lo último, entonces eso significaba que ya sabían acerca de su situación…

Lo cual no era sorprendente desde que Uryuu fue el que le dio a Ichigo todas esas advertencias acerca de tener una relación con una estudiante. _Hombre, al parecer estos dos bastardos en verdad saben algo,_ Ichigo gruñó por el pensamiento.

Finalmente alcanzaron el segundo piso y se dirigieron al departamento de Ichigo. El pelinaranjo se detuvo abruptamente en su puerta cuando su teléfono sonó de pronto. Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó el mensaje en la pantalla.

_Estamos bien._

Ichigo sonrió de lado sacando rápidamente sus llaves y abriendo la puerta. "Aquí vamos," anunció haciéndose a un lado para que los otros entraran. Uryuu y Chad pasaron por él primero, dándole una mirada escéptica, antes de ser seguidos por los demás. Ichigo siguió después de ellos y cerró la puerta, "Así que, ¿hay algo en específico que necesiten checar?"

Varias personas miraron alrededor de la cocina y otras estaban revisando las cosas en la sala.

"Ano, ¿dónde está tu cuarto Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime preguntó.

"Oh, está por aquí," Ichigo los guió antes de abrir una de las puertas. "Este es el mío y el otro—" señaló la puerta cerrada al otro lado de la suya "—es el cuarto de invitados."

Alguien entró rápidamente al cuarto de invitados y miró alrededor mientras Orihime entró al cuarto de Ichigo junto con Uryuu, Chad y Hitsugaya.

"Hmm," Chad miró alrededor, "Nada se ve sospechoso."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Hitsugaya asintió, obviamente desinteresado en hurgar en el cuarto de otro.

Orihime soltó una risita mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. "Aún así, sigo sin poder creer que estoy en el cuarto de Kurosaki-kun. Esta es la primera vez."

Ichigo sólo le sonrió incómodamente.

"Ajem, Kurosaki-sensei."

Ichigo se giró para confrontar a un hombre de apariencia grasienta con una cabeza calva viéndolo a través de un par de lentes de escarabajo gruesos. "¿Sí, Nakamura-sensei?"

"¿Qué es esto?" ligeramente tosió alzando un par de ropa interior de Chappy entre sus gordos dedos. Los otros maestros rápidamente miraron y jadearon. Se amontonaron y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

Ya preparado, Ichigo gimió como molesto. "Sensei, sé que es tu trabajo buscar cualquier cosa sospechosa, pero realmente apreciaría que no se metiera con las cosas de mi hermana."

"¿Hermana?" todos preguntaron en unión mirándolo.

Ichigo asintió. "Tengo dos hermanas—mellizas—y les gusta venir a visitarme de vez en cuando. Usan el cuarto de invitados cuando están aquí. Tal vez alguien las confundió con una estudiante o maestra de nuestra escuela cuando estaban de visita."

Los otros miembros del profesorado se vieron entre ellos antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¿H-hablas en serio?"

Ichigo asintió.

Hitsugaya suspiró saliéndose rápidamente del cuarto de Ichigo. "El viaje entero no tuvo sentido. ¿Por qué no nos pudiste haber informado de tus hermanas de antemano?" lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ichigo encogió los hombros. "Porque sabía que ninguno de ustedes me iba a creer hasta que checaran por ustedes mismos. Así que sólo fui paciente. Y yo debería de ser el que este molesto, no tú," rápidamente lo fulminó de regreso.

"Como sea," Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros continuando hacia la puerta delantera, "Si no hay nada más que revisar entonces prefiero irme ya. No hay necesidad de quedarse aquí más tiempo." Rápidamente fue recibido con acuerdos mientras otros lo seguían prontamente.

"¿Nakamura-sensei?" Ichigo llamó.

"¿Sí?" dicho profesor se giró para ver la mano extendido de Ichigo frente a él.

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "Apreciaría si pudiera regresarme la ropa interior de mi hermana."

Todos los que lo escucharon bajaron la vista rápidamente para ver dichas pantaletas dentro del arrugado bolsillo del profesor más viejo quien ahora reía nerviosamente. "Ah ja, perdón. Viejo hábito," siguió riendo mientras le daba a Ichigo la ropa interior.

Ichigo sólo sonrió de regreso, más en alivio de que se estaban yendo, mientras uno por uno de sus co-trabajadores desaparecían por la puerta abierta.

Hitsugaya, quien seguía sosteniendo la puerta, estaba por irse cuando volvió a mirar adentro. "¿Vienen?" le preguntó a Uryuu y Chad quienes seguían dentro del departamento.

"Ve sin nosotros," Uryuu replicó, "Necesito hablar con Kurosaki acerca de algo de cualquier forma."

El maestro más bajo sólo encogió los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta. Orihime, quien se encontraba parada a su lado, se despidió de los tres hombres justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Ichigo dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. "Gracias dios que terminó."

"Buena cosa que fuiste capaz de inventar eso de la 'hermana' rápido," Uryuu suspiró subiéndose los lentes.

Ichigo tan sólo lo miró antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No sé de que estás hablando." Sus dos amigos únicamente lo miraron de regreso e Ichigo vio molesto a un lado. Era probable que esos dos lo hubieran descubierto, pero era mejor mantenerlo en discreción sólo por si acaso.

"Deberíamos irnos," Chad de repente sugirió.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," Uryuu asintió caminando hacia sus zapatos. Rápidamente se los pusieron y abrieron la puerta. "Oh, y Kurosaki," se detuvo a medio camino y miró hacia atrás, "Aún me la debes."

"¿Hmm?" Ichigo alzó una ceja pero no pudo decir nada más cuando sus dos amigos dejaron presurosos su departamento. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" murmuró para sí mismo antes de sacar su celular. Rápidamente marcó y esperó a que el otro lado contestara.

_"¿Hola?"_ ella contestó.

"Ya se fueron," Ichigo dijo antes de escuchar la llamada ser cortada. Miró su teléfono por unos pocos segundos antes de mirarlo enojado. "Pudiste haber dicho 'bye'." En menos de un minuto se giró cuando escuchó la puerta frontal ser abierta abruptamente. "Oi," saludó a Rukia quien estaba parada en el umbral con varias mochilas llenas detrás de ella.

"¿Realmente se fueron?" Rukia preguntó sin aliento, obviamente corrió por las escaleras una vez que recibió la llamada.

"Sí," él sonrió caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a cargar las cosas adentro, "¿Dónde te estabas escondiendo?"

Rukia gimió entrando. "Estaba afuera del edificio, escondiéndome en los arbustos que están por la puerta frontal."

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "Hombre, así que casi nos atrapan ¿huh?"

"Sí, hubiera sido problemático si Ishida-sensei y Yasutora-sensei no los hubieran estancado," Rukia dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

Ichigo pausó mirando hacia ella. "Espera un segundo, ¿escuchaste todo eso?"

Rukia asintió. "Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché a Ishida-sensei hablando acerca de sus nuevos zapatos."

"Hombre, estuvimos _realmente_ cerca," Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. "Supongo que de verdad les debo algo a esos dos ahora."

Rukia sonrió abriendo una bolsa de basura para sacar sus zapatos. "Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos sido lo suficientemente rápidos."

"Ni siquiera lo menciones," la expresión de Ichigo se volvió amarga por el pensamiento mientras sacaba algunas de las pertenencias de ella incluyendo sus cosas de la escuela y varias fotografías. "Tuve suerte de usar a mi hermana como excusa de nuevo para algunas de tus cosas aquí, pero deberíamos de tratar de ser cuidadosos. Oh, eso me recuerda…" pausó para sacar algo de su bolsillo y dárselo a Rukia. "Toma. Nakamura-sensei trató de llevárselo."

Rukia fulminó el objeto ofensivo que él estaba sosteniendo. "Quémalo," Gruñó.

Ichigo sonrió de lado lanzándolo rápidamente al bote de basura más cercano. "Cosa buena que no era de mis favoritos."

Rukia sólo volteó los ojos mientras continuaba organizando sus cosas. "Porqué estoy rodeada de tantos idiotas," se quejó parándose para acomodar algunos de sus platos de Chappy.

Ichigo se rió entre dientes parándose para seguirla y acomodar algunas de sus revistas para chicas. "Pero tu vida sería aburrida sin mí estando por ahí."

"Por favor, tú eres la fuente de todos mis problemas," ella gimió tratando de regresar a la sala cuando de repente Ichigo puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la detuvo. "¿Qué?"

Ichigo sonrió de lado jalándola más cerca de él. "¿Pero hubieras querido que las cosas hubieran ido diferente?"

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ver a otro lado. Murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes, apenas más fuertes que un susurro.

"¿Qué?" él preguntó usando su otra mano para jalar su barbilla hacia él.

"Dije 'eres un idiota'," ella murmuró, "Eres un idiota si no sabes ya la respuesta a esa pregunta."

La sonrisa sólo se ensancho. "Sabía que serías impotente sin mí."

"Cállate."

Ichigo se hizo hacia delante y puso sus labios sobre los delicados belfos de Rukia, sonriendo a través del beso mientras acariciaba sus lados. Un pequeño gemido vino desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Ichigo inclinó su cabeza al lado para profundizarlo y—

"Oi, olvidamos—"

Un total de cuatro personas se congeló en lo que estuvieran haciendo por la inesperada situación que llegó enfrente de ellos.

Ichigo y Rukia se alejaron para mirar hacia la puerta donde Uryuu y Chad los estaban viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"k-Ku-Kuchi—" Uryuu tartamudeó mientras continuaba mirando a las dos personas que seguían envueltas en el otro. Tomó unos buenos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera recuperad su sanidad "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Ichigo rápidamente puso a Rukia detrás de él tratando de razonar con sus amigos. "C-chicos, n-no es lo que, lo que piensan que es—"

"Oh, pienso que es obvio lo que _esto_ es," Uryuu le escupió.

"Bueno, verán—"

"Ichigo, vimos todo," Chad interrumpió.

Ichigo miró entre Uryuu con el rostro rojo y el ligeramente más calmado Chad varias veces antes de bajar la cabeza en derrota. "Está bien, ganaron."

Uryuu y Chad rápidamente entraron al departamento y miraron alrededor de la sala. Varias bolsas, que no estaban ahí varios minutos atrás, estaban abiertas con diversos objetos femeninos esparcidos por el departamento.

"Kurosaki," Uryuu gruñó fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

Ichigo suspiró girándose hacia Rukia, "Hey, ¿puedes quedarte afuera por un momento?"

"¿Huh?" ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo por unos minutos," le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, "¿Por qué no vas con Urahara y compras algunas de las cosas que planeábamos comprar hoy? Iré a recogerte una vez que haya limpiado."

Rukia estaba por replicar cuando escuchó toser a Uryuu. Miró a Ichigo antes de hacer un puchero. "Está bien," murmuró silenciosamente. Se giró para reverenciar a sus otros maestros antes de rápidamente correr hacia fuera.

Una vez que la puerta frontal se cerró el griterío inició.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Uryuu gritó de nuevo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Ichigo gritó de regreso, "Me estás molestando con esa voz aguda tuya."

"No pienso que ahora sea el momento para hablar mierda como esa Kurosaki," Uryuu gruñó, "¡¿Tienes idea alguna de lo qué estás haciendo?"

Ichigo miró a su amigo antes de rascarse la cabeza, "Pensé que ya lo habías figurado."

Uryuu suspiró, tratando de controlar su respiración. "Sí, sabía acerca de esto pero yo—por amor a dios Kurosaki, ¡¿_Kuchiki_?" miró a su amigo en total incredulidad.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Lo estás haciendo sonar como si hubiera jodido a la princesa o algo."

"¡No pero cerca de una!" Uryuu gritó. "¿Qué va a pasar cuando alguien revise la información estudiantil y encuentre que tu dirección es la misma que la de Kuchiki?"

"No te tienes porque preocupar por eso," Ichigo dijo, "La dirección de Rukia está escrita bajo la dirección de la casera."

"¿La de Yoruichi-san?" Chad preguntó.

Ichigo asintió. "Ella ya sabe de nuestra situación. Diablos, ella y Urahara fueron los que de hecho impulsaron nuestra relación aún a pesar de que ya saben que ella es mi alumna."

"Espera un segundo, ¿esos dos pervertidos tuvieron que ver en esto?" las cejas de Uryuu se fruncieron en completa ira, "¡¿No saben lo que eso podría implicar si las autoridades se enteraran de esto?"

"Por eso es que necesito que ustedes se callen acerca de esto," Ichigo dijo.

"¡¿Cómo es que posiblemente me quede callado acerca de esto?" Uryuu gritó.

"Cálmate," Chad dijo, "No hablemos de eso ahora. Lo que es más importante es lo que vamos a hacer de aquí en adelante."

Ichigo alzó una ceja. _¿Desde cuándo Chad habla tanto?_ "Miren, esto es realmente serio así que apreciaría que se lo guardaran para ustedes. Sólo hasta que ella se gradúe."

Una ceja de diferente color se arqueó. "¿'Serio'? ¿Qué tan serio estás acerca de esta relación tuya?" Uryuu pregunto escéptico. "Por todo lo que sé podrías estar jodiéndola sólo por diversión y ella podría estar tratando de obtener buenas calificaciones de ti—" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ichigo tomó por la parte frontal del cuello y ferozmente lo jaló hacia delante hasta quedar frente a frente con un pelinaranjo furioso.

"No hables mierda así acerca de Rukia," Ichigo amenazó a través de dientes apretados.

Uryuu sólo miró la ira saliendo de los ojos de su amigo. "¿O qué?" preguntó, tentando la paciencia de Ichigo.

Ichigo alzó su otro puño, listo para colisionarlo contra la nariz de Uryuu pero Chad se acercó velozmente y agarró su puño. "Ichigo, detente," el gigante ordenó.

Ichigo se paró en esa posición por un rato, sus músculos aún tensos antes de calmarse lentamente. Liberó su agarre de la camisa de Uryuu. "Lo siento," murmuró silenciosamente.

"Como sea," Uryuu volteó los ojos estirando sus ropas, "Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus patéticas amenazas así que no me molesta."

Ichigo permaneció silencioso antes de mirar la puerta delantera por la que Rukia había atravesado sólo unos minutos antes. "Va en serio," de repente dijo.

Uryuu le frunció el ceño antes de darse cuenta lo que Ichigo estaba implicando.

"¿Qué tanto?" Chad preguntó esta vez.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ichigo mientras miraba a sus dos amigos en total seriedad. "Quiero un futuro con ella."

Uryuu y Chad miraron a Ichigo incrédulos. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Uryuu se subió los lentes y sonrió de lado. "Parece ser que Kurosaki Ichigo finalmente le dio su corazón a alguien."

Ichigo sonrió de lado. "Sí, creo que sí."

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí mientras que el departamento se llenaba de sus felices y sorprendidas risas. Nunca se dieron cuenta de la sombra de una cuarta persona, parada afuera, que había estado escuchando todo lo que habían estado diciendo por la pequeña ventana abierta.

Inoue Orihime cerró fuertemente su boca para detener sus gritos mientras lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. La risa de adentro casi se sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

* * *

N/A: Final triste, lo sé. Pero pienso que ya era tiempo de darle un alto. Pero qué va a hacer Orihime con esta, rompecorazon, noticia nueva?...bueno, tampoco estoy segura, pero vamos, al menos Ichigo finalmente confesó lo que de verdad siente por Rukia! *GRITA!*

Sé que la parte con el profesor encontrando las pantaletas de Rukia fue similar al capitulo donde Renji encontro su bra...Porque lo recicle? Bueno, pensé que era divertido. También, necesitaba haber un pequeño momento donde pareciese que el protagonista va aperder, pero entonces regresa y se salva justo a tiempo. Y en serio no creo que nadie pueda empacar todas sus pertenencias en menos de una hora. Así que Rukia dejo algunas cosas (que no la puedan guiar hasta ella) en su cuarto desde que creía que Ichigo haría alguna excusa para eso. Espero que esto aclare algunas cosas.

Tambien muchos de ustedes me han estado preguntando si Renji fue el que le chismeo al director acerca de Ichigo viviendo con una mujer. Y dire esto directo: NO, él no lo hizo. Traté de presentar esto al principio diciendo que el rumor (que realmente nunca desaparecio desde que inicio) esta sólo siendo susurrado entre estudiantes y el director escuchó. Pero esto no todos lo pudieron haber entendido asi que lo explico ahorita. Por que no hice que Renji lo hiciera? Para salvarlo de todas las criticas? NO! lo hice porque...bueno lo veran en algunos cuantos capitulos, MUAJAJA!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Navidad en casa de los Kurosaki. Isshin esta de regreso! JAJAJA

* * *

N/T: * hum...no estoy segura de que esa sea la traduccion correcta dado que la palabra que la autora usó no me hace ningun sentido. La frase original es esta: "He increased his speed by a notch as they turned..." sip, no se que quizo decir con eso dado que notch significa muesca/mella por lo que quedaria traducido como: "Incrementó su velocidad por una muesca cuando giraron..." lo cual como que no tiene mucho sentido o si? Como sea, creo que en lugar de notch deberia de ir knot, que significa nudo, que según yo es una unidad usada para medir velocidad, aunque no me acuerdo cual es la equivalencia del nudo en el SI...

oh si, triste final para Inoue pero...meh equis, digo las cosas se ponen peor, lo cual me recuerda que el cap ke me toca traducir esta de flojera porque es mucho texto y accion y bla bla bla xS ajajaja pero bueno tratare de tenerlo listo para el fin de semana porque...aja! el lunes entro al siguiente semestre! ajajajajaja pero no se preocupen! porque ya voy a acabar de traducir esta cosa! yay! lo cual NO significa que ya vaya a terminar de publicarlo porque...no, todavia falta para que esto termine xD y repito lo que ya habia dicho este fic lo termino porque lo termino!

por cierto, kien no adoro cuando Ichigo dijo lo de tener un futuro con ella? dios, confieso que ADORE, AME y demas traducir esa parte! fue tan...ah! lo ame! a-m-o a Ichigo, quiero uno como el! .

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	20. 20 Navidad

**Notas de la Autora: Este es el especial de Navidad que prometí la última vez. E Isshin-el amor de mi vida-está de regreso para hacer la vida de Ichigo un infierno! lol Trabaje en esto bastante rapido para que pudiera actualizar esta noche. Eso significa que hay más errores gramaticales de los usuales y en el medio parece que escribi ciertas partes medio extraño...pero soy demasiado floja para arreglarlas. Espeor no les importe.**

**Solo lean y diviertanse!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**:si! lo logre! actualice cuando dije que lo iba a hacer! si! me siento grande xD

gosh, este cap, esta lindo y bla bla pero fue un infierno traducirlo! de hecho este cap fue el de la demora eterna! seh, esos dos meses que me tarde en actualizar estaba traduciendo este cap -_- creo que hasta ahora es el cap mas largo de toda la historia...per meh, mejor me dejo de "quejar" y los dejo leer ^.^

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Navidad

* * *

Rukia se movió en su asiento tratando de ponerse más cómoda. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, su trasero se sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose. "Argh, ¿qué tanto falta?" gimió.

"Ya casi estamos ahí," Ichigo volteó los ojos, "¿No te puedes quedar quieta?"

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡No puedo creer que _tú_ no estés afectado por esto! ¡Llevamos sentados tres horas!"

"No dolería tanto si te estuvieras quieta," Ichigo le soltó de regreso, "Deja de moverte y sólo relájate. Estamos por llegar a la estación."

Ante la mención de la estación, Rukia miró afuera de la ventana para ver la estación varios metros más allá. Los dos habían estado sentados en el tren por más de tres horas, yendo de Karakura a Tokio para unírsele al resto de la familia Kurosaki para una pequeña reunión familiar.

_"Última parada: Tokio,"_ una voz dijo a través del intercom.

"Está bien, llegamos," Ichigo estiró sus piernas frente a él antes de pararse de su asiento.

"Por fin," Rukia gimió saltando. Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y trató de recuperar algo de sensación en su cuerpo entumecido.

Ichigo sonrió de lado viéndola tratar de estirar sus piernas. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"No," ella se quejó, "Todavía no puedo sentir mi trasero." Sin advertencia, Ichigo se hizo hacia delante y agarró su nalgas, apretándolas fuertemente, "¡Ichigo!" Rukia jadeó alejando su mano. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Alguien podría ver!"

Ichigo rió entre dientes inclinándose más hacia ella, atrapándola entre la ventana del tren antes de agacharse a su oído. "Nadie está viendo," le dijo tomando su trasero de nuevo.

Los ojos de Rukia se cerraron cuando lo sintió agarrándola de nuevo, esta vez más gentilmente. Un gemido estaba por salir pero ella se retuvo mordiéndose el labio. Al final un pequeño jadeo salió de lo profundo de su garganta mientras lo trataba de alejar. "Ichigo," su cuerpo tembló cuando su aliento acarició su cuello, "Necesitamos salir del tren."

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ichigo mientras se alejaba. "Está bien, vámonos," replicó estirándose para agarrar su equipaje de la repisa de arriba. Pero Rukia continuó donde estaba, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Ella miró alrededor y notó que la mayoría de las personas estaban ya fuera del tren o demasiado ocupados preparándose para bajar como para haberles prestado atención a ellos.

"¿Vienes?"

Rukia vio a un sonriente Ichigo enfrente de ella con una mano extendida. Rukia le sonrió de regreso poniendo su mano sobre la de él siguiéndolo fuera del tren.

Los dos salieron del tren y miraron alrededor.

"Así que, ¿nos van a recoger?" Rukia preguntó.

"Nop," Ichigo negó con la cabeza, "Se supone que mi viejo vendría pero tuvo una reunión de emergencia esta mañana así que no podrá llegar. Así que vamos a tomar un taxi."

Tomados de la mano los dos caminaron fuera de la estación hacia la calle donde Ichigo llamó un taxi. Rukia no podía parar de sonreír ampliamente ante el pensamiento de sostener su mano en público. Se encontraban a varias horas de Karakura y nadie los reconocería si caminaban por ahí con los dedos entrelazados y actuando como amantes. Era refrescante.

La nieve caía gentilmente sobre ellos, haciendo que la gente se amontonase para calentarse lo más que pudieran. Y le estaba dando a Ichigo la excusa para acercarse a ella realmente mucho. Desde el incidente con la escuela, habían sido realmente cuidadosos de no ser vistos juntos afuera. Así que aún en la escuela no se encontrarían más (lo cual molestaba a Ichigo desde que eso significaba no más sexo enmedio de la escuela). Pero eso también significaba que Ichigo era más afectivo cuando estaban solos en casa.

Él apenas y la dejo lejos de su abrazo y eso estaba bien con Rukia. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien acurrucarse durante la temporada de nieve.

Un carro finalmente se paró frente a ellos e Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a meterse antes de entrar él. Le dijo al chofer del taxi la dirección y los dos finalmente estaban de camino a la residencia Kurosaki.

"Ya casi son cinco años desde la última vez que vine aquí," ella dijo de repente manteniendo sus ojos en las frías calles de Tokio. "Un año después de la última vez que vine, dejé mi casa y huí a Karakura."

Ichigo miró su expresión indiferente con el entrecejo fruncido. "Lo dices como si no fuera gran cosa."

"Porque no lo es," ella se encogió.

Ichigo la miró silenciosamente antes de envolver sus hombros con su brazo. "Siempre estoy aquí, sabes."

Rukia lo miró en sorpresa, antes de sonreír. "Lo sé." Se recargó descansando su cabeza en su hombro mientras su brazo la acercaba a él. Los dos se sentaron silenciosos mientras el taxi continuaba manejando por la nevada Tokio. Los ojos de ella se empezaron a cerrar después de ver la nieve caer gentilmente como pétalos de sakura en la fría brisa.

Era fascinante.

_Flashback _

_Rukia suspiró levantándose de la cama. Alzo la mirada para ver a Ichigo roncando bocabajo, demasiado cansado como para despertarse por su movimiento repentino. A diferencia del bastardo que le saltó encima hace a penas unas horas antes, Rukia no se sentía cansada. De hecho, seguía nerviosa._

_No importaba cuantas veces Ichigo la consolara, su corazón latería erráticamente cuando fuera que pensara lo que había sucedido con Ishida-sensei y Yasutora-sensei hace sólo un mes antes. Aún si eran buenos amigos de Ichigo, no había forma alguna en que los defendieran si de pronto los atrapaban. Otro suspiro vino de ella ante el pensamiento._

_Metiéndose rápidamente en la camisa de Ichigo y sus boxers, Rukia silenciosamente salió de su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta, se dirigió a la sala y tiró su cuerpo en el sillón. La tarde ya había avanzado lo cual significaba que no había nada bueno en la tele. Así que sacó uno de los libros que Ichigo le había recomendado._

No está tan mal,_ ella pensó para sí misma leyendo el inicio de la historia. _

¡Ring ring ring!

_Rukia fue sacada repentinamente de su libro, cuando su teléfono sonó. Rápidamente se estiró y sacó el teléfono de donde estaba. "¿Hola?" contestó._

"¡Rukia-chan!"

_De inmediato supo quien era. "Ah, Kurosaki-san. ¿Cómo está?" saludó._

"¿Eh, que hay con todas las formalidades?" _Isshin gimió,_ "¡Sólo dime papi!"

_"Preferiría no hacerlo," rápidamente replicó._

"Bueno, ¿qué planean hacer tú e Ichigo para Navidad?" _él rápidamente preguntó._

_Rukia frunció el ceño volteando hacia atrás para mirar el calendario. "Falta más de un mes para eso."_

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para planear una reunión familiar especial," _él replicó, prácticamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja por el teléfono._

_Rukia sonrió. "Bueno, todavía no estoy muy segura. Sigo esperando para ver si mi familia tiene algo planeado."_

"Bueno, si las cosas no van bien, entonces ¿por qué no vienes a pasarla con nosotros? Las niñas y yo te extrañamos como locos. ¡Oh! Y puedes traer a ese idiota de mi hijo contigo," _rápidamente añadió, _"Estoy planeando una gran fiesta de Navidad que sobrepasara la que hice el año pasado."

_"¿Una fiesta de Navidad?" Rukia preguntó sólo para aclarárselo a sí misma. "No estoy segura… Le preguntaré a Ichigo y mañana la habló."_

"¡Excelente!" _él contestó rápidamente._ "Si necesitas algo mejor para convencerlo, sólo dile que si no viene entonces voy a ir a su lugar para mostrar todas sus fotos de cuando era bebé. ¡Incluso las de él corriendo por la calle, desnudo, cuando tenía 5!"

_Rukia no pudo detener la pequeña risa que se le salió. "Haré lo mejor posible por persuadirlo," dijo, "Pero de todos modos aún quiero ver esa fotos."_

"¡Te contaré la historia completa, Rukia-chan!" _Isshin replicó. "_¡Hablaremos contigo mañana!" _Ella perfectamente podía ver su sonrisa disparatada._

_"Sí, hablaré mañana," ella respondió, "Adiós." Rukia cerró su celular y lo miró silenciosamente por unos segundos. La sonrisa que Isshin había puesto en su rostro lentamente se estaba disipando mientras más pensaba en la Navidad y lo que podría implicar._

_¿Debería de llamar a Nii-sama y preguntarle si tiene planes?_

_Y sí tuviera, ¿debería atender o excusarse?_

_¿Siquiera le importaría?_

_Un suspiro salió de sus labios bajando por su lista de contactos en su teléfono con algo de reluctancia. Después de encontrar su número, Rukia lo miró por algún tiempo a la vez que una batalla se libraba en su mente: ¿llamar o no llamar?_

_Con un gemido disgustado, Rukia presionó el botón de 'llamar' y puso el teléfono en su oreja. Permaneció callada mientras sonaba, esperando silenciosamente que nadie contestara._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri__—_"Sí," _una voz profunda contestó._

_"Nii-sama, soy yo, R-Rukia," ella tartamudeó._

"Estoy al tanto de eso," _él contestó fríamente,_ "¿Por qué llamaste?"

_Rukia rápidamente tragó para deshacerse del nudo que de repente se formó en su garganta. "Bueno, me estaba preguntando si, um, bueno…"_

"No es propio de una señorita tartamudear así," _él de pronto interrumpió._

_El nudo estaba de regreso. "Hai, e-entiendo," ella chilló. Pero sólo hubo silencio después, mientras Rukia se sentaba, tiesa como una roca, en el sillón con la mente completamente en blanco._

"Rukia," _de repente dijo él._

_"¿Si?" ella contestó._

"¿Qué era lo que tenías que preguntarme?" _él preguntó sin atisbo de paciencia._

_La cara de Rukia se sonrojó. "Sí, bueno, yo sólo, hum—quería saber si tiene planes para las vacaciones."_

"…Aún falta más de un mes para Navidad," _él respondió._

_"Sí, pero—" Rukia pausó tratando de pensar en una excusa, "Creo que nunca es demasiado temprano para planear por adelantado," rápidamente añadió, parcialmente usando el pretexto que Isshin usó minutos antes. Esperó pacientemente cuando hubo silencio del otro lado._

"…Está bien," _Byakuya finalmente contestó,_ "Tengo una importante reunión en los Estados Unidos así que no estaré aquí. ¿Hay algo que necesites?"

_"No," respondió rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su obvia emoción, "Sólo me quería asegurar."_

"Muy bien. Si eso es todo entonces debo de colgar ahora. Adiós, Rukia," _él dijo._

_A pesar de que sabía que él no podía verlo, Rukia asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, gracias. Adiós, Nii-sama," ella contestó justo antes de escucharlo colgar. La sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia vaciló un poco cuando alejó su teléfono. Pero el pensamiento de pasar la Navidad con Ichigo y su familia la trajo de regreso con total fuerza._

_"¿Rukia?"_

_Dicha mujer alzó la vista para ver a un molesto Ichigo frunciéndole el ceño. "¿Sí? ¿Cuándo te despertaste?"_

_"Justo ahora," él bostezo, "No me gusto el hecho de que no estuvieras ahí cuando desperté así que vine a buscarte."_

_Rukia sonrió parándose para caminar hacia él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. "Bueno, estoy bien así que regresemos a dormir."_

_Ichigo asintió tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su cuarto. Tan pronto como estuvieron debajo de las sábanas, él se estiró y acercó su cuerpo al de él, asegurándose de tener un agarre más fuerte en ella esta vez para que no escapara. "Por cierto," de repente habló, "Con quién estabas hablando?"_

_La sonrisa se ensancho en la cara de Rukia, enterrándola en contra de su pecho. "Nadie realmente."_

_Sintiéndose demasiado cansado para interrogar, Ichigo tan sólo asintió cerrando los ojos, esperando a que el sueño se apoderara de nuevo de él. Pero justo cuando estaba por ser llevado a la tierra de los sueños, la mujer en sus brazos de pronto se movió._

_"Por cierto," Rukia alzó la vista y sonrió de lado mientras las cejas de Ichigo se juntaban aun más, "Vamos a ir con tu padre para Navidad."_

_Los ojos de Ichigo inmediatamente se abrieron en sorpresa mirando el rostro sonriente de Rukia. "¡¿QUÉ?"_

_Fin del Flashback._

"Oi. Rukia, despierta."

La pelinegra gimió forzando a sus ojos a abrirse. "¿Qué?" murmuró.

Ichigo sonrió mientras gentilmente la empujaba fuera de su hombro. "Ya llegamos," respondió antes de salir del taxi.

Rukia se sentó derecha y miró por la ventana empañada. El carro había parado y estaba estacionado justo enfrente de una pequeña clínica familiar en una vecindad tranquila. Finalmente procesando en su cabeza donde estaba, Rukia gimió abriendo la puerta de su lado para salir. Una vez fuera, se giró para ver a Ichigo sacando su equipe de la cajuela. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" ofreció.

"Nah," él sacudió su cabeza sacando su última maleta antes de cerrar la cajuela. Caminó hacia el lado del conductor y le pasó unos cuantos yens por la ventana. Una vez pagado, el conductor rápidamente se fue, dejando a la pareja sola en la nieve. Él suspiró tomando sus maletas y dirigiendo el camino a la puerta frontal. "Vamos a terminar con esto."

Rukia sonrió mientras lo seguía silenciosamente.

Una vez alcanzaron la puerta frontal, Ichigo sostuvo más fuertemente sus maletas tensándose, sin atreverse a mover un dedo.

"¿Ichigo?" Rukia le frunció el ceño, "¿Qué estás haciendo? Toca el timbre ya."

Pero rápidamente el agitó su cabeza. "No, sé lo que va a pasar tan pronto como lo haga," dijo, confundiendo aún más a Rukia. Él no aclaró lo que quería decir mientras rápidamente la jalaba tras de él dando un paso al lado. Cuando estuvieron situados varios pies lejos de la puerta, Ichigo se estiró y cuidadosamente tocó el timbre.

_Ding dong._

"¡ICHIGOOO!" Un cuerpo salió de la puerta como una bala, pero conecto con nada así que velozmente pasó por ellos directo a la nieve en la calle.

"Vamos," él rápidamente la apresuró a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Quién fue eso?" ella jadeó.

"¿Quién más? Mi viejo," Ichigo frunció el ceño.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Rukia nee-san!" Las dos personas alzaron la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Yuzu corriendo hacia ellos y lanzando sus brazos para un gran abrazo. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayan llegado!"

Rukia sonrió abrazándola de regreso. "Gracias por dejarnos quedar."

"Sí, niña," Ichigo sonrió de lado mientras Yuzu se alejaba, "Además, me he estado muriendo por probar algo de tu comida. La enana aquí, aún es mala en cuanto a comida se refiere."

Rukia rápidamente se giró para fulminar con la mirada al hombre pero él salió del umbral y entró a la casa.

"¿Dónde está Karin?" Ichigo preguntó.

"Estoy aquí," Karin dijo desde su lugar en el sillón. Se giró y sonrió a los invitados. "Estoy viendo soccer."

"¿Quién juega?" Ichigo preguntó uniéndose a su otra hermana en el sillón.

Rukia volteó los ojos siguiendo a Yuzu a la cocina. "Así qué, ¿qué hay para cenar?"

"Oh, estoy intentando una cena occidental hoy," ella orgullosamente anunció, "El pavo se está cociendo en el horno y ya casi tengo listo todo lo demás."

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" Rukia preguntó mirando alrededor de la cocina.

"¡No, ustedes son los invitados!" Yuzu jadeó como si ella le acabara de hacer un petición imposible, "Por favor ve y descansa en la sala. Debes de estar cansada." Rukia estaba por replicar pero fue rápidamente empujada fuera de la cocina.

"Sólo escúchala, Rukia," Karin dijo desde el sillón tan pronto como Rukia entró al campo de visión, "Yuzu cocina por el bien de cocinar y se estresará sino lo hace todo por sí misma."

Rukia asintió dirigiéndose a sentar al sillón. Ichigo se corrió mientras ella se sentaba entre los hermanos con un brazo detrás de ella. "Así que ¿qué esta pasando?" Rukia preguntó mirando el juego.

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No mucho. Ambos equipos apestan,"

"Sin mencionar que no tienen idea de cómo patear el maldito balón," Karin gruñó molesta.

Rukia asintió viendo el juego cuando algo la golpeó. "¡Kurosaki-san!" jadeó girándose para ver la puerta aún cerrada.

"No te preocupes por él," Ichigo se encogió de hombros indiferente mientras continuaba viendo el juego, "Tan sólo es un idiota."

"¡Pero se podría congelar hasta la muerte!" Rukia lo miró boquiabierta.

"No lo hará," Karin se metió, "Este clima frío no es suficiente para matar esa vieja cabra. Necesitarías hacer algo mucho pero que eso. Regresará en unos cuantos segundos."

Y suficientemente verdadero, la puerta se abrió e Isshin entró volando. "¡ICHIGO!" gritó de nuevo estirando su pierna para patear a su hijo desde atrás. Pero Ichigo sólo se inclinó hacia delante y el cuerpo de Isshin voló por encima de él directo a la pared.

Nadie, excepto Rukia, jadeó.

"Bien hecho, mi hijo," Isshin gimió resbalándose al suelo.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás?" Karin suspiró.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" cinco vasos chocaron en un brindis por las fiestas en la sala de la Clínica Kurosaki.

Rukia dio un sorbo a su refresco mientras Ichigo e Isshin tomaban un trago de cerveza. "Fue una cena fabulosa, Yuzu," le sonrió ampliamente a la joven chica.

Yuzu se sonrojó. "¡A-Arigato!"

Ichigo despeinó su cabello. "Sí, fue bastante buena. No sería malo que la enana aprendiera una cosa o dos de ti."

"Veamos si cocino para ti después de esto," Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada.

Isshin se rió fuertemente. "No te metas con la comida de tu mujer o podrías encontrar cosas desagradables en tu arroz un día," miró a Ichigo quien sólo volteó los ojos tomando otro trago de cerveza.

Karin sonrió de lado mirando a la novia de su hermano. "¿Cómo van las cosas contigo, Rukia?"

"Bien," ella asintió, "Excepto por tu hermano siendo un idiota." Inmediatamente ignoró la mirada fulminante que el pelinaranjo de la daba al lado de ella.

"Jaja," Isshin continuó riéndose, "Sólo dime cuando necesitas a Ichigo molido, Rukia-chan. Papi le dará una buena tunda."

"Cállate viejo," Ichigo apretó sus dientes.

"Como sea," Karin suspiró estirándose debajo del árbol para alcanzar varias cajas. "De cualquier forma, aquí está mi regalo para ustedes."

Isshin y Yuzu rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo sacando sus regalos. Ichigo, quien ya había puesto los regalos que él y Rukia les habían comprado debajo del árbol antes de la cena, también los sacó y se los dio.

Rukia estaba sorprendida cuando cada miembro de la familia de Ichigo le dio algo. "Uh, realmente no tenían que hacer esto," dijo.

"¡Tonterías!" Isshin chilló, "Eres lo mejor especialmente desde que estás viviendo con mi despistado hijo."

Ichigo reprimió las ganas de golpearlo abriendo rápidamente un regalo. Miró fijamente el set de DVDs de películas de Al Pacino y un nuevo libro de pasta dura para su colección antes de subir la vista con una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias ustedes dos."

Sus hermanas le sonrieron de regreso mientras abrían sus regalos.

Rukia sonrió por sus regalos antes de proceder a abrir los suyos. Se sorprendió al ver una pequeña lámpara de Chappy viéndola. Chilló antes de abrazar fuertemente a Yuzu. "¡Gracias! Había estado esperando para tener esto."

"Me agrada que te guste, Rukia nee-san," Yuzu sonrió ampliamente antes de regresar el abrazo.

Karin volteó los ojos. "No puedo creer que les guste ese conejo."

"Créeme, 'gustar' ni siquiera se le acerca," Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, "Ella trató de poner ese horripilante póster de ese conejo por todo nuestro departamento cuando recién nos mudamos juntos."

"¿Qué dijiste de Chappy?" las dos chicas fulminaron con la mirada al pelinaranjo con gran intensidad.

Ichigo tragó mirando a otro lado. "Nada."

"Eso pensé," Rukia jadeó abriendo su segundo regalo. Esta vez se sorprendió de ver una tarjeta de regalo a la tienda de Chappy. Sonrió miró a Karin. "Gracias por el regalo."

Karin sonrió de regreso guiñando un ojo.

"Ahora que terminaron de abrir sus regalos, ¡abran el mío!" Isshin chilló fuertemente dándole a Rukia una caja pequeña. "De hecho es un pequeño regalo para _ustedes_ dos."

Rukia sonrió incómoda al recibir el presente e inicio a abrirlo. Con mucho cuidado Rukia alzó la tapa de la caja y hecho un vistazo. Ichigo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, se inclinó para ojear adentro también pero ninguno de los dos pudo ver lo que había dentro.

"Es algo que obtuve que les ayudara en la cama," Isshin guió un ojo.

Un sentimiento de inquietud llenó a Ichigo mientras le arrancaba la caja del agarre de Rukia y la abría por completo. Tan pronto vio el vibrador dentro de la caja, Ichigo la aplastó y la lanzó a través del cuarto. "¡No necesitamos este tipo de mierda!" gritó.

"¡NO!" Isshin lloró y saltó atrapando la caja antes de que pudiera salir rompiendo la ventana. "¡Me tomó una eternidad conseguirlo con el 50% de descuento!"

Ichigo se puso realmente rojo mirando a otro lado. Rukia también se estaba sonrojando intensamente mientras estaba sentada en el sillón congelada.

Karin miró hacia ella y le palmeó el hombro. "No te preocupes Rukia, siempre es así."

"Así que por eso estaba tan excitado" Yuzu suspiró, "Compró eso hace como un mes."

"¡Exacto, así que aprecien lo que les conseguí!" Isshin lloró lanzando la aplastada caja de regreso a Ichigo.

"¡Dije que no lo necesitamos!" Ichigo atrapó la caja y la lanzó de regreso a su padre. Los dos hombres continuaron lanzándose la caja mientras se maldecían al mismo tiempo.

Karin gruñó mientras una vena saltaba en su frente. Se puso de pie y tomó la caja antes de enterrarla en la basura. "¡Ahí está! ¡Todo resuelto!"

"¡NOOOOO!" Isshin chilló tratando de recuperar su regalo pero fue abruptamente detenido cuando Ichigo le dio un derechazo, noqueándolo.

"No te pares de ahí si valoras tu vida," Ichigo amenazó.

Yuzu suspiró empezando a limpiar la sala de las cajas y envolturas desechadas. "¿Por qué no comemos algo de pastel?"

"Suena bien," Karin dijo, "Eso podría ayudar a Rukia a salir de su estupor."

"¿Huh?" dicha mujer miró a las mellizas, "¿Dijeron algo?"

Karin se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a limpiar la sala. "¿Quieres un poco de pastel?" preguntó.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír. "Eso suena bien."

"Está bien, esperen aquí," Yuzu les dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para agarrar un poco del postre.

Ichigo, después de noquear completamente a su padre en el piso, se unió a Rukia en el sillón y gimió. "Perdón por eso," se disculpó.

Rukia encogió los hombros. "Está bien. Supongo que debí de haber esperado a que algo como esto sucediera."

Ichigo suspiró frotándose la cara. "Aun así, eso fue sumamente incómodo. Sin mencionar innecesario."

"¿Te refieres a las acciones de tu padre o al regalo?" Rukia sonrió ampliamente.

Ichigo esbozó media sonrisa inclinándose hacia ella para susurrarle. "Créeme: no hay necesidad absoluta para algo como eso. Sé que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Estás seguro?" ella alzó una ceja manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Te lo puedo probar si quieres," él dijo rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo.

"Detengan eso," Karin los fulminó con la mirada regresando a su lugar frente a ellos. "Hagan eso ya en su casa."

"Lo siento," Rukia se rió alejando a Ichigo de ella.

"Yo no," Ichigo murmuró.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Yuzu regresó con platos de rebanas de pastel. Rápidamente se los pasó a cada persona junto con un tenedor y se sentó al lado de su hermana. "¿Así que qué han hecho?" les preguntó a Rukia y a Ichigo.

El hermano encogió los hombros tomando un pedazo de pastel. "Mi escuela tuvo un festival unos cuantos meses atrás y fue un gran éxito."

"¿Cuál fue tú tema?"

"Fue un café de doncellas," Rukia dijo.

"Oh, ¿fuiste al festival, Rukia nee-san?" Yuzu preguntó.

"¿Huh?" Rukia la miró confundida por un segundo antes de recordar su 'papel' en su relación. "O-oh, ¡sí! Sí, decidí visitar a Ichigo en su escuela." Dicho hombre exhaló silencioso hacia un lado cuando Rukia agarró el hilo.

"¿Cómo es su escuela?" Karin preguntó.

"Uh, bueno, es bastante grande. Y al parecer es bastante popular entre los estudiantes," Rukia dijo.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Sí, sólo porque soy uno de los profesores más relajados que hay en la escuela," dijo ganándose una risa de Rukia.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en tu universidad, Rukia nee-san?" Yuzu preguntó.

Rukia se tomó un momento para pensar antes de sonreírle a la joven mujer. "Nada mal. Pero tengo algunos _profesores_ que asigan demasiada tarea. Apenas puedo terminarla toda."

"Psch, entonces deberías de intentar de hacer tu trabajo," Ichigo se mofó, "No puedo dormir cuando tienes las luces prendidas toda la noche porque estás atrasada con tu trabajo."

"Tal vez podría terminar las cosas más rápido si _alguien_ ayudara con la casa," Rukia le gruñó.

Ichigo le gruñó de regreso. "Hey, tú fuiste la que perdió esa apuesta justamente. Además, me sigues sacando de la cocina cada que trato de ayudarte."

"Eso es porque tiendes a ponerle mucha sal a la sopa," Rukia resopló, "Además sueles romper cosas cuando usas el lavatrastos."

"¡Sólo fue una vez!" él replicó.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Realmente es tan molesto mi hijo!" Isshin rió regresando a sus pies, su cara hinchada de los golpes de Ichigo, "¡Rukia-chan, deja que papi le pegue! ¡Le mostraré como tratar propiamente a una chica!"

"Cállate," Ichigo lo pateó hacia la pared antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas, Ichi-nii?" Karin dijo.

"A la cama," él respondió, "Me desgastaron con su insanidad." Se despidió con la mano mientras subía las escaleras. Tan pronto como entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama, sin molestarse siquiera de prender las luces.

Suspiró enterrándose en su almohada. _Es bueno estar de regreso…_ de repente frunció el ceño, _pero no es bueno estar aquí con el viejo de nuevo_. Se giró hacia su espalda y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miró por la ventana y silenciosamente vio la nieve caer, iluminada por la luna en el cielo nocturno.

El sueño empezó a apoderarse de él cuando su mente inició a divagar. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado ahí pero asumió que debió de haber sido una hora o dos cuando Rukia repentinamente entró. Ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el pelinaranjo se despertó para ver a su amante entrando al cuarto usando una bata con su cabello todo mojado. "¿Tomaste un baño?" preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

Rukia alzó la vista y asintió. "Nos dejaste por tanto tiempo que decidimos terminar el día." Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ah," él replicó haciéndose a un lado para hacerle espacio a ella. "¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?"

"Tu padre sólo siguió hablando de lo incompetente que eres en la cama," ella sonrió de lado "Y siguió llorando frente al póster de tu madre cada que Karin lo golpeaba."

Ichigo gimió. "Ese bastardo realmente necesita meterse a un hospital psiquiátrico."

Rukia sonrió inclinándose sobre él, poniendo un brazo junto a su almohada, atrapándolo debajo de ella. "Hey," inició inclinándose hacia abajo, "Olvidaste darme tu regalo de Navidad."

Ichigo le arqueó una ceja como divertido. "Bueno, olvidaste traer el mío también."

"No te preocupes, lo tengo," ella le dijo antes de agacharse para rozar su nariz con la de él, "Pero quiero el mío primero."

Ichigo sonrió alzando sus brazos para acercar su cuerpo al de él. "Tengo algo, pero no es algo que puedas envolver."

Rukia se alejó para mirar molesta a Ichigo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó antes de darse cuenta de algo. Se quedó boquiabierta antes de fulminarlo con la mirada. "¿Olvidaste comprarme mi regalo? ¡¿Y se supone que esta es tu excusa?"

Ichigo volteó los ojos regresándola hacia él. "Deja de ser tan perra y sólo escúchame."

Pero Rukia continuó enviándole dagas, esta vez en silencio. Un suspiró salió de él, sabía que nada la haría cambiar hasta que obtuviera su 'regalo'. Él había estado preparando este específico 'regalo' por semanas y lo iba a hacer perfecto como ella. Ichigo puso una mano en la base de su cuello para mantenerla quieta mientras su pulgar acariciaba gentilmente su piel. Los dos se miraron profundo a los ojos; paredes se quebraban y su ser entero era expuesto al otro.

"Te amo."

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron mucho y parpadeó varias veces.

¿Acaso él…? ¿Eso fue una…? ¿Realmente…?

Sus labios se separaron y su mandíbula se abrió. Su corazón latía con la intensidad de un cohete y su respiración sólo incrementó mientras sus palabras _lentamente_ se hundían en su cabeza…y su corazón.

Una sonrisa conocedora apareció en el rostro de Ichigo mientras gentilmente la baja para ligeramente presionar sus labios con los de ella. Sabía que lo estaba teniendo difícil con su confesión repentina, pero esperaba que su beso fuera suficiente para demostrarle todos sus sentimientos por ella.

Ella entendió el mensaje.

Rukia pronto empezó a responder a su beso y lentamente se hizo más apasionado al expresar sus sentimientos por él. El tiempo se mantuvo quieto mientras los dos jóvenes amantes compartían este único momento, este precioso momento que era de ellos, únicamente de ellos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Rukia finalmente se alejó por algo de aire pero no paró de sonreír ampliamente. "También te amo," susurró, su voz ligeramente cortada debido a lágrimas de pura alegría que abnegaban sus ojos.

Ichigo le sonrió de regreso viéndola a los ojos con todo su amor antes de limpiarle algunas lágrimas que caían. "Lo sé." Los dos continuaron sonriéndose bañándose en el momento. Finalmente, él rompió su silenció pacífico. "Así que, ¿dónde está mi regalo?" bromeó.

La sonrisa pronto se hizo media sonrisa cunado los ojos de Rukia se dirigieron a sus ropas.

Ichigo bajo la mirada y una gran sonrisa salió mientras su mano se acercaba para tomar el nudo. "Tengo el presentimiento de que me va a gustar lo que hay debajo."

"Ábrelo y ve por ti mismo."

Ichigo rápidamente deshizo el nudo y vio como la bata lenta, dolorosa y seximente se abría de en medio. Deslizó una mano dentro y encima del hombro de Rukia para retirarla y ver la más candente ropa interior que haya visto frente a él.

Era roja.

Era de encaje.

Era endemoniadamente sexy.

"¿Te gusta?" ella preguntó, llevando su atención de regreso a su lindo rostro, "Compré varios pares para que me pueda cambiar a uno diferente si así lo prefieres."

"Nena, _todo_ se ve jodidamente bien en ti," Ichigo sonrió de lado sentándose. Tomó su cuerpo y lo sentó en su regazo, sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura y su bata colgaba de sus brazos. "Ahora, ¿qué te parece si hacemos nuestro propio festejo de Navidad?"

Rukia rió ligeramente quitándose el resto de la prenda para tirarlo en el suelo. "Mientras seamos silenciosos," le dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, "No queremos que tu familia entre por el ruido."

"Créeme," él bufó, "Yo no seré el que esté gritando," provocó antes de chocar su labios contra los de ella.

Ichigo gruñó luchando por abrir sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de lo borroso en lo que su vista se aclaraba para ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su amante. Una sonrisa rápidamente apareció en sus labios inclinándose hacia delante para enterrar su nariz en sus negros cabellos.

Respirando profundamente para inhalar su dulce esencia, Ichigo dejó pequeños besos en su cabeza. Sus labios continuaron dejando besos por toda ella mientras se movía para dejar algunos en su mejilla. Al sentir la dulce sensación recorriendo su cabeza, Rukia sonrió cuando fue gentilmente despertada de su sueño. Una vez que sintió los labios de Ichigo en su mejilla, se giró y lo besó de lleno.

Después de un rato, Ichigo se separó y le sonrió. "Ohayo," susurró.

"Ohayo," ella lo saludó de regreso girando por completo su cuerpo hacia él antes de llevar sus labios contra los de ella de nuevo.

Separándose después de unos cuantos minutos, Ichigo alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el lado de su cara mientras los dos continuaban viéndose a los ojos. "Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" finalmente él rompió el silencio.

Rukia encogió los hombros. "No me importaría quedarme en cama en todo el día."

Ichigo rió entre dientes quitando algo del cabello que le cubría la cara. "Eres hermosa," susurró agachándose para capturar sus sonrientes labios. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y él envolvió los suyos entorno a su cintura mientras se posicionaba encima de su petit cuerpo. Movió su cara hacia el lado para profundizar el beso y estaba por alcanzar sus pechos cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

"¡ICHIGO! ¡¿ME ESTÁS HACIENDO NIETOS?" Isshin chilló saltando dentro.

"¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!" Ichigo gritó lanzando su reloj hacia su padre, noqueándolo, en lo que Rukia rápidamente jalaba la sábana para cubrirse.

Justo en ese momento Karin, quien estaba caminando hacia su cuarto, se detuvo y miró hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Viendo a su padre inconsciente en el piso y a su hermano en la cama con su novia cubierta únicamente con su sábana, inmediatamente dedujo lo que pasaba. "Al parecer realmente lo noqueaste bien," rió tomando las piernas de Isshin, una debajo de cada brazo, para arrastrarlo fuera.

"Ese maldito bastardo no debería de hacer entrado sin tocar," Ichigo esnifó.

"Como sea," Karin volteó los ojos dejando el cuerpo de Isshin en el pasillo, "Es tu culpa por tener sexo debajo de este techo con la vieja cabra esperando por nietos. Lo estabas pidiendo."

Ichigo le lanzó su almohada a su hermana pero Karin había cerrado la puerta justo a tiempo así que la pila rebotó en la puerta.

"Ichigo," Rukia gimió, "¿Ya puedo salir?"

"Sí," él suspiró frotándose la cara irritado.

Rukia lentamente asomó su cabeza, buscó alrededor del cuarto por cualquier invitado no autorizado, antes de sentarse con su cuerpo todavía oculto. "Ese fue el momento más vergonzante de mi vida."

"Ni me digas," Ichigo gimió dejándose caer en su espalda. "Debería de haberlo dejado realmente inconsciente anoche." Alzó sus brazos y los cruzó frente a su cabeza tratando de esconderse del mundo.

Rukia suspiró saliendo lentamente de la cama para tomar su bata que había descartado la noche pasada.

"¿A dónde vas?" Ichigo preguntó.

Rukia miró para atrás para ver al pelinaranjo husmeando por entre sus brazos, dando a entender que la había estado observando desde que se había movido, desnuda, en la cama. Era imposible detener la sonrisa que estaba jalando los belfos de ella. "Me voy a alistar para ayudar a tu hermana con el desayuno." Rápidamente se puso algo de ropa interior y ropas cálidas: una playera roja de cuello de tortuga y una falda negra. "Apresúrate y baja," le dijo antes de dejar el cuarto y dirigirse la baño.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, Rukia ya no estaba y él se encontraba solo en su cuarto, desnudo y enojado. "Sabía que no debería de haber venido," gimió.

En menos de una hora Ichigo estaba bañado, con un par de pantalones obscuros con una simple playera azul marino de cuello de tortuga, sentado en la mesa con el seño fruncido. Cerró fuertemente sus dientes mientras _trataba_ de ignorar a su padre.

"¡Y entonces su primer hijo se llamará como yo! ¡Oh! Pero si es niña _debe_ llamarse como mi adorada Masaki. Después de eso, el segundo se debe de llamar el otro nombre que no es del primero…pero si el primero y el segundo son del mismo sexo," Isshin frunció las cejas rascándose su desaliñada barbilla, entrado en pensamiento. Sacando nada, miró a su hijo completamente horrorizado. "¡Ichigo! ¡Papi esta confundido!"

Ichigo se quejó dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa. "¡Cállate!"

Isshin sólo hizo un puchero con ojos llorosos. "¡Pero necesito resolver ya este problema!"

"Sólo contéstale," Karin exclamó molesta sentándose frente a su hermano, "Si no lo haces, va a seguir y seguir con esto hasta que encuentre una solución, lo cual puede tardar meses."

"Eugh," Ichigo se quejó de nuevo. "Viejo, ¡sólo cállate! ¡Piensa en eso _DESPUÉS_ de que tengamos un hijo!"

"¡Ah ja! ¡Así que planeas tener a mis nietos con mi amada Rukia-chan! ¡Papá está tan feliz!" Isshin chilló corriendo para abrazar un enorme póster en la sala. "¡Masaki! ¡Vamos a ser abuelos pronto!"

Mientras Isshin continuaba su arranque,* Ichigo golpeaba su cabeza en la mesa.

"Detente o no vas a desayunar," Rukia le soltó cuando se apareció para poner el desayuno en la mesa.

"Creo que _está_ intentando matarse," Karin sonrió de lado mientras miraba a su hermano mayor continuar destruyendo sus células cerebrales.

Todos pronto se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para un simple, pacífico desayuno…por supuesto, 'pacífico' se define un _poco_ diferente en esta casa. Isshin seguía divagando acerca de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo, quien estaba en el proceso de golpear a su padre mientras su novia y sus hermanas trataban de detenerlo. En menos de una hora, después de que todos comieron de alguna forma su desayuno, estaban parados a la puerta con sus ropas de invierno puestas.

"¡Vamos a nuestra competencia de 'pelea-de-bolas-de-nieve-anual-de-la-familia-Kurosaki'!" Isshin celebró abriendo de golpe la puerta y corriendo como un hombre loco.

"Necesita crecer," Ichigo gimió dirigiendo _tranquilamente_ a las chicas fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Aún va a todas esas juntas vecinales sólo para divagar acerca de mamá?"

"No tienes idea" Karin se quejó agarrando a su hermana, "Vamos, Yuzu. Necesitamos alcanzar a ese loco antes de que haga algo estúpido de nuevo."

"Está bien," Yuzu contestó antes de darse la vuelta y despedirse de su hermano y de su novia. "¡Les hablamos cuando lo encontremos!" les dijo mientras corría con su hermana.

"¡Con cuidado!" Ichigo gritó justo a tiempo antes de que sus hermanas desaparecieran.

Rukia sonrió estando parada junto a Ichigo en la nieve. "Bueno, eso de verdad fue emocionante."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada antes de tomarla de la mano. "Vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

Él se encogió. "Adonde sea. Sólo quiero estar lejos de mi viejo tanto como sea posible. Ya arruinó bastante de nuestras fiestas."

Rukia sonrió ampliamente siguiendo a Ichigo. "Aun así, realmente lo he disfrutado. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de Navidad así de emocionante." Rió antes de sonreír. "Tienes mucha suerte de tener a tan gran familia."

"Psch," él se mofó jalando a Rukia hacia él para que pudiera poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "Te apuesto que no dirías eso después de vivir con él por una semana. Apuesto que preferirías pasar tiempo con Keigo…" pausó para pensar en lo que achacaba de decir antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, espera, no hay diferencia. Es tan malo como mi padre."

Rukia rió fuertemente mientras se adentraba en su calor. Después de unos cuantos minutos la pareja llegó a un parque cubierto de nieve. "Creo que hace demasiado frío como para jugar en el parque."

Ichigo ignoró su comentario llevándola a los columpios. Sacudió la nieve antes de hacerse a un lado para que Rukia se pudiera sentar. Una vez se acomodó, él se recargó en el poste viéndola columpiarse ligeramente. "Decidí venir aquí desde que nadie va a venir aquí."

"Porque sólo los idiotas vendrían aquí con este clima," Rukia se burló de él.

Ichigo la fulminó con la mirada. "No me llames idiota. Únicamente vine aquí para que podamos hablar sin que alguien nos esté molestando."

Ella volteó los ojos subiendo sus piernas y mirándolo. "Así que ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"No lo sé," Ichigo se encogió, "Lo que sea."

Rukia sonrió ligeramente bajando sus piernas para dibujar patrones cualquiera con la punta de sus zapatos. "¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos ayer en el taxi, o si?"

Ichigo se hizo para atrás ligeramente antes de meter sus manos a sus bolsillos. "No pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste."

"¿Qué tiene de memorable?"

"No lo sé," él rascó su cabeza, "Tan sólo no puedo ver a nadie estar tan triste que, siendo un niño, huya de su casa."

"No era una niña cuando me fui. Ya tenía los trece," ella lo corrigió.

"Como sea. Mi pregunta es…" Ichigo pausó antes de ver directo a los ojos de Rukia, "¿En que tipo de lugar vivías antes? ¿Quién te torturaba tanto que no tuviste arrepentimiento alguno en dejar a tu familia y amigos?"

Rukia, quien lo estaba mirando directamente con un gesto inexpresivo, agachó la mirada. Un silencio incómodo de pronto los rodeó, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera todavía más ansioso.

Rukia dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Como te dije hace varios meses, fui adoptada por mi cuñado. No fue malo al inicio. Mis padres adoptivos me trataban como la hija que nunca tuvieron, y como mi hermana estaba ahí, nada parecía diferente a una familia normal."

Ichigo se mantuvo callado, miedoso de que ella dejaría de hablar en el momento en que él interrumpiera.

"Por varios años esa paz continuó. Literalmente estaba viviendo como la princesa que cada niña quiere ser," Rukia dijo antes de que su expresión se oscureciera. "Pero todo eso cambió cuando cumplí los ocho. Estaba en una playa familiar con mi hermana y su esposo cuando de repente ella enfermó. Nuestro viaje terminó pronto y nos apresuramos a un hospital…"

Cuando Rukia hizo otra pausa, Ichigo notó que su agarre en el columpió ahora eran puños. Ignorando la fría nieve, Ichigo caminó frente a ella y se sentó en el frío piso. Gentilmente estiró sus brazos y rodeó sus delgadas piernas con ellos mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Rukia respiró profundamente agachando su cabeza para cubrir su cara con sus mechones. "Por los siguientes dos años tuve que ver a mi hermana luchar por su vida en el hospital. Nii-sama consiguió a los mejores doctores alrededor del mundo para que la atendieran pero nada parecía ayudarle. Aparentemente tenía leucemia. Y no importaba lo que hicieran, nada funcionaba en ella. Si alguna clase de medicamento parecía estar trabajando, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a rechazarlo, haciendo que su condición empeorase."

"Al final, mi hermana m-murió," ella empezó a trabarse mientras recuerdos no deseados fluían de regreso. "Me dejaron para ser criada por mis padres adoptivos desde que Nii-sama ni siquiera podía soportar verme. Me parecía muchísimo a mi hermana así que eso sólo rompería más su corazón. Pero entonces, un año más tarde mis padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente automovilístico mientras yo estaba en casa con fiebre."

Ichigo permaneció en silencio únicamente abrazando con más fuerza sus piernas. Ignoró las pequeñas gotas húmedas que caían a su cabeza desde los ojos de Rukia.

"Sentí que el mundo entero estaba ahí para hacer mi vida miserable. Y Nii-sama no era diferente. Como él era mi único pariente tuve que vivir con él pero él sólo hizo las cosas peor. Me forzó a aprender la conducta debida de ser parte de la familia Kuchiki, pero realmente nunca se preocupó por mí. De hecho, yo era con un fantasma invisible al que nadie prestaba atención," Rukia esnifó mientras una de sus manos sacudía sus lágrimas del cabello de Ichigo al mismo tiempo que también acariciaba. "Justo cuando me estaba graduando de la secundaria, huí de casa."

"¿Cómo terminaste en Karakura?" Ichigo finalmente preguntó.

Rukia sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas y respiró profundamente para estabilizar su voz. "Bueno, Renji vivía ahí con sus guardianes así que huí con él."

Ichigo no dijo nada esta vez pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Únicamente suspiró y relajó sus hombros un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Rukia moverse por su cabello de nuevo.

"Después de que Nii-sama se calmó, aceptó el hecho de que no quería ser parte de la familia Kuchiki tanto como ellos no querían tener nada que ver conmigo," dijo, "Pronto me envió dinero y me dio lo suficiente como para empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. Después de eso es historia."

Ichigo asintió pero siguió frunciendo el ceño. Pensó bastante en lo que iba a decir antes de mirarla. "¿Qué querías decir con que la familia Kuchiki no quería tener nada que ver contigo?"

Rukia se tensó ligeramente. "Bueno," se encogió ante el recuerdo de _esas_ personas, "Aunque mis padres adoptivos realmente me quería, los otros miembros de la familia no. Siempre me vieron a mí y a mi hermana como ratas callejeras que engañaron a mi hermano sólo para dar buenas apariencias. Cuando mi hermana murió, muchos de ellos se reunieron silenciosamente para celebrar."

"¿Por qué?" Incluso Ichigo estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de ira que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo ahora.

Rukia se perdió en la blanca nieve por algunos segundos. "Como mi hermana no tuvo hijos, eso significaba que el título de Nii-sama como cabeza de la familia Kuchiki sería pasado a algún pariente junto con toda su riqueza y fama."

"Malditos bastardos," Ichigo dijo con desprecio.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Rukia sonrió en acuerdo. "Pero se enojaron cuando mi hermano hizo los arreglos para dejarme todo a mí en el momento de su muerte."

"Ya veo—" Ichigo se detuvo por la brusca realización de lo que eso significaba. Lentamente se alejó de su cuerpo y la miró con ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué?" pregunto ligeramente corto de aire.

Rukia rió usó sus dedos para cerrar su boca abierta. "Estás mirando a la heredera de la fortuna de la familia Kuchiki. Muestra algo de respeto."

Ichigo inmediatamente saltó por al sorpresa. "Pero pensé—¡¿Qué no odias a tu hermano? Y ahora que huiste—"

"Bueno," Rukia dio golpecitos a su barbilla con su dedo índice contemplativa, "Aunque fui tratada como mierda por mis supuestos-parientes y aunque Nii-sama fue muy inconsiderada y frío hacia mí, aún así decidió dejarme todo." Se encogió ante el pensamiento como si no fuera un gran problema. "Sólo pensé que era extraño que Nii-sama me tenga como su heredera cuando ni siquiera sigo viviendo con él. Supongo que no ha pensado en eso todavía."

Ichigo la miró boquiabierto en completa incredulidad antes de sentarse en donde estaba frente a ella. "No puedo creer que estoy durmiendo con una maldita 'princesa'."

Rukia sonrió por sus palabras. "Te hace sentir especial, ¿no?"

"Más como un criminal," él suspiró derrotado, "Ishida tenía razón."

Rukia rió bajándose del columpio y parándose completamente recta. "¿Listo para irnos?" preguntó extendiéndole una mano.

Ichigo respiró hondamente alzando la vista. No pudo más que sonreír al momento de ver lo brillante de su rostro. "Sí," contestó tomando su mano para pararse. Sacudió sus pantalones, dándose cuenta de lo mojados que estaban. "Maldición, ¿no pudiste haber hablado más rápido?"

Rukia frunció el entrecejo mirando hacia atrás para ver una mancha mojada en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Rió entre dientes por la imagen. "Hey, tu fuiste el que se sentó, no yo."

"Como sea," Ichigo gimió tomando su mano de nuevo empezando a guiarla fuera del parque.

Rukia continuó sonriendo mientras lentamente caminaban tomados de la mano por la zona menos poblada de Tokio. Tan sólo el pensamiento de ser capaz de compartir su triste pasado con alguien le hizo sentirse viva de nuevo. "¿Ichigo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"…Gracias," ella susurró.

Ichigo la miró antes de sonreír. La acercó más y la mantuvo cercana a él. "Seguro, no hay problema. Tan sólo me alegra que te hayas abierto a mí."

Rukia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y continuaron caminando. "Te amo," susurró.

Ichigo plantó un dulce beso en su coronilla. "También te amo," respondió mientras caminaban lentamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Rukia miró alrededor y frunció el ceño. "¿No deberíamos apresurarnos?" preguntó, "¿No se preocupará tu familia si llegamos tarde?"

"Ese es el punto," Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, "Quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ellos hasta que nos vayamos mañana en la mañana."

Rukia rió acurrucándose más en su cálido cuerpo. "Pero me gusta tu familia."

"Sí, a mí también. Pero eso no significa que quiera salir con ellos todo el tiempo," dijo.

Una risa cálida vino de Rukia mientras los dos continuaban su caminata en el nevado camino, sin preocuparse de nada más en el mundo. Por ahora, eran los únicos ocupándolo.

* * *

N/A: FINALMENTE saque todo lo que tenia del pasado de Rukia. Decidi inculir esta parte porque...bueno, estoy segura de que la mayoria de ustedes ya lo habia adivinado jeje. Si no lo habian...entonces esperen hasta la proxima semana.

Tambien, muchos de ustedes han estado preguntando acerca de lo que voy a hacer con Orihime y Renji ahora que ambos 'secretamente' saben acerca de la verdad. Ya tengo casi todo pero quiero saber que es lo que piensan. Aqui hay una pista: solo UNO de ellos va a ser un problema mientras la otra persona sale bastante bien (pero no se preocupen desde que la primera persona tambien va a tener un buen final). Asi que, que piensan que voy a hacer? O.o

Como sea, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review! Los amo!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Un invitado no deseado está esperando a nuestros dos héroes...ÉL finalmente hace una aparición!

* * *

N/T: no se ustedes, pero yo tambien quiero un regalo de Navidad como ese! xD ajajaja y si encuentran errores después de la noche de Rukia e Ichigo...mi culpa! -0- me dio flojera seguir revisando esta cosa y mas cuando se que YA me tengo ke bañar x ke mañana incio clases de nuevo U^.^

si bueno, como sea xD el prox cap espero no tardarme tanto en subirlo ya que no son tantas hojas pero no prometo nada

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	21. 21 Niisama

**Notas de la Autora: Muchas personas hicieron muy buenas suposiciones de lo que va a suceder en este capítulo. Pero me di cuenta que más personas estaban maldiciendo más a Orihime que a Renji...bueno, lean y enterense de quien va a ser el cabron en este capitulo! Estoy realmente emocionada.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**:a casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que actulize, vengo con el nuevo cap! jajajaja este semestre es una costia de nada! (sarcasmo) pero lo estoy disfrutando de todos modos.

y ahh! diganme, a quien no le gusta el nuevo Ichigo? aunque...SPOILER (si no han leido hasta el cap 420 del manga no lean la siguient oracion) no me gusta como se ve en su forma final de getsua tenshou, en mi opinión se veía muchisisimo mas sexy antes de eso! como que el cabello negro y largo no le va a Ichi

pero suficiente de mis divagues, en las notas finales continuare, y mejor los dejo leer que este cap esta que...ahhh!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Nii-sama

* * *

Una sombría figura estaba parada junto a una venta, mirando directo al cielo nocturno. "¿Estás seguro de eso?" preguntó en un tono carente de emociones.

"Sí, no tengo ninguna duda," alguien contestó desde la puerta.

El hombre no dijo nada por unos segundos, actuando completamente tranquilo, como si nada lo sorprendiera. Finalmente habló. "Está bien. Iremos a revisar."

"Sí," el otro hombre hizo una reverencia antes de dejar la oficina apresurádamente. La puerta se cerró y dejó al hombre completamente solo en la obscura habitación.

"¡Sensei, nos vemos la próxima semana!"

"Está bien, ahora apúrense ¡y salgan de aquí!" Ichigo gritó de regreso a los últimos estudiantes que estaban corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a casa para un relajante fin de semana. "También me debería de ir," murmuró para sí mismo llegando a su oficina. Abrió la puerta y la cerró después de entrar.

"Llegas tarde," una voz enojada le gruñó.

Ichigo miró molesto. "Bueno, no es mi culpa si quise ser cauteloso. Si apuraba las cosas habría parecido sospechoso a otras personas."

Rukia, quien estaba sentada sobre su escritorio con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho, le regresó la mirada. "Aún así, no te pudo haber llevado tanto."

Con un quejido, Ichigo caminó hacia ella. "Tan sólo tuve que darle algo a Chad," le dijo estirándose para besarla ligeramente en la mejilla, "Después caché a algunos estudiantes fumando detrás del gimnasio." Suspiró dejando caer su cansado cuerpo en su silla y estirando sus piernas. "Afortunadamente Chad decidió encargarse del resto para que yo pudiera subir. Así que deberías ir y agradecerle."

"Hmph," ella gruñó, "Entonces me pudiste haber enviado un mensaje o algo."

"Bien, lo siento," Ichigo finalmente se dio por vencido poniendo su cabeza encima de su escritorio.

"Buen chico," Rukia sonrió de lado pasando sus dedos gentilmente por su cabello naranja. Él contestó con un gemido silencioso acercándose más, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo antes de poner su cabeza en su regazo. Una risita salió de su garganta. "¿Lo estás disfrutando?"

"Es realmente relajante," él suspiró.

En silencio, Rukia continuó sus dulces caricias mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba detrás de ella. Se asomó hacia abajo para ver los terrenos escolares completamente vacíos y el sol listo para ponerse. "Creo que es seguro irnos ahora."

"Pero esto se siente tan bien," él murmuró, ya semidormido.

Otra risita provino de ella deteniendo su mano para posarla gentilmente en sus hombros. "Todavía tenemos que ir por algunas cosas con Urahara. Lo más pronto que lo hagamos lo más pronto que podremos ir a casa," razonó.

"Está bien," Ichigo suspiró derrotado levantándose a sí mismo reluctantemente de las piernas de su novia. Rápidamente empezó a guardar sus cosas. "¿Por qué asigno tanto trabajo?" murmuró para sí.

"Porque eres un profesor sádico," Rukai fingió un puchero saltando de su escritorio y estirando su falda.

Ichigo estaba por replicarle cuando hubo un repentino toque en su puerta. Los dos se pusieron rígidos antes de Rukia mirara alrededor por un lugar para esconderse mientras Ichigo rápidamente se acercaba a la puerta y sostenía la perilla. "¿Q-quién es?"

_"Yo. Abre."_

Dándose cuenta rápidamente del dueño de la voz, los dos se tranquilizaron antes de que Ichigo abriera la puerta con una mirada fulminante. "La próxima vez, una advertencia vendría bien. Casi nos causas un ataque al corazón."

"Tan sólo necesitan ser más cuidadosos. Además, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no se vean en la escuela?" Uryuu preguntó empujándose los lentes. Sin darle a su amigo una oportunidad para contestar, rápidamente sostuvo un papel. "Aquí," simplemente dijo.

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo tomando el papel. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Algo acerca del reporte mensual que el director quería que vieras más tarde. Todos los detalles ya están ahí," Uryuu encogió los hombros. "Sugiero que lo leas entero desde que no sabemos si ahí hay algo importante o no."

Ichigo gruñó molesto echándole un vistazo. "Sí, como sea," gimió. Estaba por sacar a su amigo pero Uryuu velozmente se hizo a un lado y miró encima de su hombro.

"Asegúrate de que _sí_ lo lea," le dijo a Rukia.

"¡Está bien!" Rukia sonrió.

"¡Oi!" Ichigo le gritó a ambos antes de agarrar el hombro de Uryuu y empujarlo, "Pensé que te dije que 'lo tengo'. No necesitas ponerme una niñera."

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti," Uryuu comentó antes de alejarse tranquilamente antes de que el puño de Ichigo lo alcanzara. "Te veo en la noche para la cena," dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Maldito imbécil," Ichigo murmuró para sí mismo caminado hacia donde Rukia estaba parada. "Como sea, supongo que deberíamos irnos a casa en caso de que nos vuelvan a interrumpir."

"De acuerdo," Rukia asintió tomando su mochila. "Necesitamos conseguir todas nuestras cosas para poder encontrarnos con tus amigos a tiempo. Saldré primero," dijo, "Te veo en la esquina antes de la tienda de Urahara."

Ichigo meramente asintió mientras veía a Rukia asomarse afuera de su oficina antes de correr velozmente por el pasillo y fuera de la escuela. Esperó a que la segunda manecilla se moviera en el reloj de su pared antes de también salir. Quería poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible.

Uryuu observó desde la ventana como Rukia rápidamente salía del edificio escolar.

"¿Algún estudiante causando problemas?"

Uryuu se giró para sacudir su cabeza. "Al parecer hoy está un poco silencioso."

Chad asintió uniéndose a su amigo en al ventana. Pronto los dos vieron a Ichigo saliendo lentamente de la escuela yendo por la misma dirección que Rukia hace poco había tomado. "Me pregunto como van las cosas entre ellos."

"Espero que bien," Uryuu susurró, "No me gustaría que algo malo pasara cuando el ciclo escolar está por terminar."

De nuevo, Chad asintió. Luego alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. "Parece que va a llover."

"¿Llover?" Uryuu alzó la vista y frunció el ceño también. "Pero estamos en maldito invierno."

"No debes de maldecir en la escuela, Ishida-kun."

Los dos hombres jadearon mirando a su izquierda para ver a Orihime también viendo por la ventana.

"I-Inoue-san," Uryuu tartamudeó, "¿Qué estás—quier decir, cuánto tiempo has estado parada ahí?" Estaba seguro de ser el único en el salón de maestros antes de que Chad entrara, y cuando el gentil gigante entró no había nadie más con él.

Orihime lentamente alzó la vista y esbozó su usual sonrisa. "Lo suficiente," replicó.

Chad gruñó. "¿Entonces escuchaste lo que estábamos platicando?" preguntó girándose para ver si alguien más estaba con ellos. Pero por suerte, al parecer no había nadie más en el cuarto.

"Sip," ella continuó sonriendo.

Uryuu se atragantó con aire. "¿E-eso es todo l-lo que tienes que decir?"

La mujer meramente se encogió de hombros mirando de nuevo hacia fuera. "Ya sabía que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san están en _ese_ tipo de relación.

"¿Huh?"

La joven mujer soltó una risita ante las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos. "Dije que ya sabía todo. ¡Oh! ¡Y no se preocupen! No le diré a nadie," les dirigió una mirada determinada.

Uryuu le miró fijamente antes de aclararse la garganta para recuperar su compostura. "Así que, ¿no estás molesta?"*

"¿Por qué debería?" ella sonrió, "Finalmente soy libre."

Chad sonrió viendo a su amiga respirar profundamente para estabilizar su temblorosa voz.

Uryuu también sonrió mirando a otro lado. "¿Libre, huh?"

Orihime asintió viendo la ventana de nuevo, pero esa vez agachó la cabeza para limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

"Sí," Chad replicó en lugar de la mujer viendo a otro lado también.

Cuando el llanto cesó, Uryuu miró hacia ella y puso una mano reconfortante un su hombro. "¿Quieres unírtenos para la cena? Kurosaki invita."

Orihime alzó la vista y sonrió, aunque su nariz y mejillas estaban aún un poco rojas. "Está bien."

Le tomó a Ichigo sólo diez minutos alcanzar la tienda con su paso lento. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina notó a Rukia recargada en una barda, tarareando una tonada cualquiera. Sonrió caminando hacia ella y plantó un beso en su mejilla. "¿Qué tarareas?"

Rukia encogió los hombros sonriéndole de regreso. "Nada en particular. Sólo estoy teniendo un gran día."

Ichigo únicamente rió tomando su mano dirigiéndola a la tienda. Deslizó la puerta para abrirla y gritó, "¡Urahara, aquí estamos!"

"¡ARA!" un tono cantarín vino desde el cuarto trasero antes de que el mismísimo hombre saliera con su abanico cubriéndole su gran sonrisa. "Lleva rato que no los veía."

"¿En dónde está Yoruichi-san?" Rukia preguntó.

"Aún sigue durmiendo. Ustedes jóvenes no son los únicos que saben como divertirse," Urahara rió fuertemente.

Ichigo y Rukia se encogieron ante sus palabras. "Maldito pervertido," Ichigo murmuró.

"Lo es y está demasiado orgullos de ese hecho."

Los otros tres saltaron ligeramente cuando Yoruichi se acerco desde detrás de la puerta y golpeó a Urahara realmente fuerte en la cabeza. "Ara, eso dolió Yoruichi," medio lloró y medio rió.

"Eso es lo que te mereces por hablar demasiado," ella le gruñó antes de voltearse y esbozar media sonrisa cuando vio a Ichigo y Rukia tomados de la mano. "¿No deberían de ser más cuidadosos?"

Rukia bajo la vista y de inmediato retiró su mano del agarre de Ichigo. "E-eso—nada sucedió," tartamudeó.

"¡Lo siento, pero ya tengo una foto!" Urahara rió entre dientes alzando su teléfono con cámara, "Y debería mandársela a Isshin—"

"¡Ni te atrevas!" Ichigo gritó corriendo para agarrar el teléfono pero Urahara sólo se hizo a un lado.

"Nos estamos alentando, ¿no?" él se burló, "Tal vez debería de llamarle a Isshin y contarle acerca de lo débil que te has puesto para que pueda empezar a entrenarte de nuevo." Antes de que Ichigo pudiera replicar, Yoruichi rápidamente tomó el teléfono del agarre de Urahara y borró la foto. "Aw, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Yoruichi?" hizo un puchero.

"Porque Isshin no sabe que Rukia todavía es una estudiante de preparatoria, tarado," ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Urahara rió nerviosamente detrás de su abanico. "Aja, lo sabía."

"Sí, seguro," Ichigo se burló pegándole al tendero detrás de la cabeza. "Como sea, estamos aquí para comprar algunas cosas."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Urahara preguntó, de repente todo feliz de nuevo, "Tenemos desde simples frutas y vegetales hasta juguetes sexuales que no puedes conseguir en ningún—"

"Quiero decir cosas para la casa, tu enfermo bastardo," Ichigo lo golpeó de nuevo.

Yoruichi agitó su cabeza antes de agarrar a Rukia. "Vamos, te ayudaré a elegir algunas cosas," dijo.

"OK," Rukia asintió antes de seguir a la mujer mayor a la parte trasera de la tienda donde objetos desde cepillos dentales hasta partes de computadoras eran almacenados. Ichigo silenciosamente miró como las dos mujeres desaparecían.

"Realmente son hermosas," Urahara comentó, "Somos un par de hombres con suerte, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí," Ichigo sonrió mientras observaba a Rukia desde la puerta, "Sí, lo somos."

Urahara sonrió recargándose en la pared, junto a la puerta donde Ichigo estaba parado. Los dos continuaron en afonía escuchando a sus mujeres hablar entre ellas acerca de que shampoo olía mejor. El hombre mayor entonces giró su cabeza y rompió el silencio. "¿Cuántos meses faltan para que se gradúe?"

Ichigo se volteó a verlo antes de contar en su cabeza. "Bueno, como es enero eso significa que sólo faltan tres meses."

Urahara asintió. "Entonces ya no tendrán que esconder su relación."

Ichigo lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír. "Sí," asintió, "Finalmente podremos dejar de escondernos."

"Será un día feliz para todos," Urahara dijo pero cubrió su expresión seria con su abanico cuando Ichigo se giró para ver a Rukia regresando a él. _Ojalá y nada se atreviese en el camino antes de eso._

"¿Terminaste?" Ichigo preguntó agarrando la canastilla que Rukia le sostenía.

"Sí," ella respondió, "Realmente no había muchas cosas que necesitáramos."

Ichigo asintió dejando la canastilla en el contador y empezando a sacar cada objeto de ella. Urahara rápidamente se acercó y registró cada cosa. "Serían 4000 yen (N/A: alrededor de $40 – N/T: lo que serían como $520-). Ichigo rápidamente sacó algo de dinero y se lo dio a Urahara quien lo tomó. "¡Gracias, vengan de nuevo!" Sonrió. Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron mientras dejaban la tienda.

La puerta de la tienda lentamente se cerró, obstruyendo el brillante sol. Los dos ocupantes permanecieron parados mientras la obscuridad los rodeaba junto con una lóbrega atmósfera.

"¿Así que?" Urahara preguntó aún viendo la puerta cerrada.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño. "Tengo un mal presentimiento, Kisuke," dijo, "Algo—más como alguien—va a venir. Tan sólo lo sé."

Urahara asintió escuchando los truenos afuera. "Al parecer va a llegar más pronto de lo esperado."

Rukia se cubrió acercándose a Ichigo, quien estaba usando su saco para cubrirlos a ambos mientras corrían a su departamento. "¿Por qué está lloviendo de repente?" ella gritó por encima del aguacero.

"¡Cómo se supone que sepa! ¡El canal del clima dijo que se supondría que estaría soleado!" Ichigo gritó de regreso.

Los dos gruñeron mientras continuaban corriendo, agua salpicaba sus piernas cuando corrían por la calle velozmente hacia su departamento. Ichigo retiró su saco de ambos para agitarlo de arriba abajo para deshacerse del exceso de agua. "Hombre, llueven gatos y perros allá afuera."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Rukia sacudió sus ropas. "Vamos, vayamos a casa y sequémonos." Se giró hacia las escaleras y los dos subieron rápidamente. Pero antes siquiera de alcanzar la mitad del camino, Rukia se detuvo para ver afuera.

"¿Qué sucede?" Ichigo preguntó mirando su extraña postura.

"Sólo noté que hay muchos nuevos carros allá afuera que no había visto antes," señaló hacia el estacionamiento.

Ichigo siguió su ejemplo y miró hacia abajo silbando suavemente. "Parece que el rey se mudó aquí."

Rukia asintió antes de estirarse para continuar subiendo las escaleras. "En sí, hoy ha sido un día extraño."

"Sé lo que quieres decir," él añadió llegando finalmente a su piso. Ichigo tomó su mano en la suya y sonrió cuando Rukia se inclinó para recargar su cabeza en sus hombros. Dejó un rápido beso en su cabeza mientras la llevaba gentilmente hacia el departamento. Pero por alguna razón, con cada paso que daban, algo se sentía extraño. "¿Sólo soy yo o este lugar se siente más extraño que de costumbre?" él preguntó.

Rukia miró alrededor y agarró con mayor fuerza la mano de Ichigo. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Algo se siente fuera de lugar." Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirse a su puerta.

Ichigo sacó sus llaves y las metió en la cerradura. Pero en lugar de darle vuelta, su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

"¿Qué sucede?" Rukia preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que él no se estaba moviendo.

Ichigo lentamente se giro para verla. "Le echaste llave a la puerta esta mañana antes de que te fueras, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Rukia lo miró fijamente antes de asentir poco a poco.

"¿Entonces por qué está abierta?" él susurró sacando gentilmente sus llaves.

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron. _¡¿Otro robo?_ pensó para sí misma mientras Ichigo la ponía detrás de él. Lentamente tomó la perilla y empezó a girarla. Ella permaneció semioculta mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. A primera vista, no había absolutamente nada.

Estaba completamente obscuro.

Ichigo entró con un paso silencioso al departamento y se dirigió al apagador para prender las luces. En el momento que se prendieron, todo cambió.

Frente a ellos se encontraban hombres altos, musculosos, usando trajes negros y lentes de sol negros, con sus brazos cruzados frente a sus pechos, parados detrás de un hombre que se encontraba examinando las fotos de sus vacaciones de verano en la pared.

Y dicho hombre causó que escalofríos le recorrieran la columna de Ichigo en un simple vistazo.

Era más alto que Ichigo por varias pulgadas y tenía cabello negro, largo, con piezas de kenseikan a un lado de su cabeza. También se encontraba usando un traje italiano, al parecer caro, con zapatos de piel de caimán. Todo acerca de este hombre le gritaba a Ichigo que rápidamente corriera y se escondiera. Literalmente estaba emitiendo un aura asesina.

Rukia hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar gritar mientras veía, con los ojos completamente abiertos, al hombre parado frente a ella. Era como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad. "N-nii-sama," murmuró bajo en su garganta. E Ichigo de inmediato se tensó al escucharla.

Kuchiki Byakuya calmadamente giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y observó a las dos figuras paradas ahí. Un silencio aterrador los envolvió.

Rukia aclaró su seca garganta rompiendo el silencio. "¿Qu-qué está…haciendo aquí?"

"No es propio de los Kuchiki tartamudear, Rukia," él simplemente dijo en un tono gélido que hizo que Ichigo quisiera huir por miedo. Cuando el silencio regreso, Byakuya dio un paso al lado mientras se paraba con su cuerpo de cara a ellos. "Apresúrense y entren. Están dejando el aire frío entrar."

Ichigo seguía tenso pero fue forzado a moverse cuando Rukia lo empujo ligeramente hacia adentro. Los dos silenciosamente se quitaron los zapatos y entraron completamente al departamento, dejando que la puerta se azotara por sí sola. Ambos se estremecieron visiblemente por el fuerte "¡BANG!" y se dieron cuenta que con los rayos afuera, las luces empezaban a ir y venir.

Ichigo rápidamente caminó hacia un lado, manteniendo a Rukia detrás de él, parándose en el medio de la sala, varios pies lejos del impasivo hombre y sus guardaespaldas. "Qu—" aclaró su garganta cuando su voz se quebró ligeramente, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Forzaste tu entrada?"

Los ojos fríos de Byakuya inmediatamente observaron a Ichigo, quien intentaba lo mejor que podía permanecer tranquilo. "No creo que tengas la libertad de hablar aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia jadeó. "¿Cómo lo conoces?" preguntó sin aliento.

"Sé _todo_ cuando se trata de mis negocios, y eso incluye a mi familia," él dijo mirando a su hermana de nuevo. "Y creo que no te críe para que te acobardaras detrás de nadie más sin importar la situación. Tienes una mirada patética."

Rukia agachó su cabeza saliendo de detrás de su novio. "Perdóneme," dijo.

Por alguna razón, tan sólo ver a Rukia—la misma cabeza dura Rukia de la que se enamoró—encogerse rápidamente por miedo, lo hizo deshacerse de sus nervios. Ichigo miró al hombre delante de él fulminándolo completamente con la mirada. Únicamente incrementó la ira en él. "No le des ordenes como a un maldito perro" gruñó

Rukia jadeó tomándolo del brazo "¡Ichigo! ¡No digas eso!" susurró en un apanicado tono.

"Puedo si quiero," él la miró, "No me voy a para por ahí y dejar que cualquier tipo te diga mierda como esa."

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron antes de entrecerrarlos frunciendo el semblante. "Tu idiota. Aunque aprecio que trates de dar la cara por mí, _él—_" ligeramente asintió hacia Byakuya "¡—no es la persona a la que te le pones en contra!"

"Pero—"

"Harás bien y escucharás a mi hermana," Byakuya intervino, "Ella sabe perfectamente qué te va a pasar si continuas oponiéndote a mí." Se giró para ver a Rukia y simplemente dijo: "Nos vamos."

Rukia dejó de respirar. "…Ni-Nii-sama."

"Ya hice que empacaran todas tus cosas," continuó, "Nos vamos justo ahora."

Ichigo apretó los dientes. "Tú maldito bastardo. ¡No me importa quién eres pero no tienes el derecho de meterte a la casa de alguien y husmear en sus cosas!"

"¿Y tú tienes el derecho de tener una relación con mi hermana?" él cuestionó con aire de superioridad. "Haré que te arresten por engañar a Rukia—"

"¡No!" Rukia se paró delante de Ichigo y extendió los brazos, "Por favor, ¡le seguiré si promete dejar a Ichigo fuera de esto!"

Los ojos de Byakuya se entrecerraron. "¿Te atreves a defender a este hombre?"

Aunque temblaba ligeramente, Rukia mantuvo su estancia con una firme mirada. "Sí, Nii-sama."

"Veo que este hombre a corrompido tu mente," se mofó, "Sabía que algo había sucedido cuando no regresaste a casa después de que tu departamento fue robado."

Mientras sus palabras tomaban sentido, los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en incredulidad. "Espere un segundo…¿cómo supo acerca de eso?"

"No me digas, tú…" Ichigo se detuvo.

Byakuya meramente agachó la vista para remover una pelusita de su corbata negra antes de alzar la mirada con los mismos ojos fríos. "Sí."

Un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta de Ichigo mientras jalaba a Rukia a su lado. "Maldito bastardo," maldijo de nuevo.

"Quería que Rukia regresara a casa por sus propios pies, admitiendo que no podía vivir sola en este mundo," declaró, "Por supuesto nunca tomé en consideración que podría haber alguien a quien ella pudiera acudir. Un grave error que te puedo asegurar no volveré a cometer."

Rukia continuó observando mientras veía a tres hombres saliendo de su habitación sosteniendo sus posesiones.

"¿Qué demonios?" Ichigo se encogió, "No estarás planeando forzarla a regresar a casa, ¿o sí? No sé mucho acerca de ti o tu maldito nombre, pero no voy a pararme a ver como te llevas a Rukia de regreso a ese infierno."

Una ceja se alzó mientras Byakuya lo continuaba viendo. "¿Todavía te atreves a oponerte a mí cuando sabes que tu vida está siendo amenazada?" preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, "No juegues conmigo, _kozo_. Puedo hacerte peores cosas que simplemente ponerte bajo arresto." Miró de regreso a Rukia quien empezaba a temblar. "Ven, Rukia," ordenó.

"Qu—" la voz de Ichigo se cortó cuando, de repente, fueron rodeados por los guardaespaldas de Byakuya. Los fulminó con la mirada mientras guiaba a Rukia detrás de su espalda. "Váyanse," gruñó. Pero ellos de inmediato lo ignoraron y trataron de alcanzar a Rukia.

"¡AH!" Rukia gritó cuando de pronto alguien agarró su muñeca por detrás.

Ichigo rápidamente se giró y lanzó una patada a los intestinos del hombre que la agarró. Una vez que cayó al piso, Ichigo rápidamente pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la sostuvo cerca. "¡Váyanse!" gritó de nuevo.

"Esto está tardando demasiado," Byakuya suspiró, "Les permito usar la fuerza."

Ante esas palabras, tres hombres velozmente corrieron hacia delante y trataron de jalar a Ichigo lejos de Rukia.

"¡NO!" él gritó tratando de golpear con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a Rukia.

Byakuya miró desde la distancia como sus tres hombres caían al piso. Los vio antes de dirigir sus ojos al hombre frente a él. "Estás siendo terco. Rukia ya accedió a regresar conmigo si no llamó a la policía. Pero si continuas resistiéndote, haré que te arresten."

Rukia jadeó pero Ichigo sólo la agarró con mayor fuerza. "No me importa. No dejaré que te la lleves lejos de mí."

"¡Ichigo! ¿Estás loco?" Rukia le gritó.

"¡No me importa!" dijo de nuevo sosteniéndola contra él, "Prometí que te protegería y voy a mantener esa promesa."

Rukia miró entre su novio y su hermano, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Quedarse y arriesgarse a que Ichigo se metiera en problemas con las autoridades o irse con su hermano y terminar su relación? _Esto no es lo que yo quería,_ lloró internamente.

"Rukia."

Dicha mujer miró a su hermano quien de repente la llamó.

"Te ordenó alejarte de ese hombre si sabes que es lo mejor para él. Si vienes ahora, lo dejaré medio vivo," dijo mientras su mirada se enfriaba aun más, "Pero si me haces esperar más, haré que lo maten justo ahora."

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron por la repentina amenaza. "¡Nii-sama!"

"¡Métetelo en la cabeza!" Ichigo interrumpió, "¡Rukia se queda conmigo así que déjanos solos!"

"¡Tres meses, Nii-sama!" Rukia gritó, ganándose la atención de ambos hombres. "En tres meses me gradúo. ¿Me permitirá verlo entonces? ¿Cuándo sea legal que estemos juntos?"

"¡Rukia!" Ichigo la miró boquiabierto.

Byakuya permaneció en afonía viendo a su hermana. Una fina ceja se alzó cuando sus ojos encontraron un par de orbes que sostenían mucha determinación, esperanza y autoridad. "¿Tres meses?" preguntó.

"Hai," ella respondió.

"…No," dijo tan pronto miró a otro lado. Justo cuando sus palabras salieron de sus labios, tres más de sus hombres salieron de atrás y alejaron a Ichigo de ella.

"¡Rukia!" Ichigo gritó.

Rukia miró atrás y estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos hombres la agarraron. "¡Ichigo!"

El pelinaranjo forcejeó contra sus captores. "¡Malditos bastardos, déjenme ir!"

"¡Cállate!" uno de ellos gritó lanzando un puño pesado directo a sus entrañas.

"¡ICHIGO!" Rukia gritó viendo a Ichigo agacharse ligeramente. "¡Déjenme ir!" gritó a los hombres que la sostenían mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, "¡Déjenlo ir!"

"Suficiente Rukia," Byakuya llamó yendo hacia ella para agarrarla, "Estas haciendo una escena que es impropia para una Kuchiki."

Pero Rukia no escuchó ni una palabra de las que él le dijo porque se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de alcanzar a Ichigo, quien jadeaba por aire mientras se estabilizaba. "Bastardo," maldijo de nuevo, "¡Déjala ir!"

"¡Cállate!" Otro hombre gritó golpeando a Ichigo en la cara.

Rukia tuvo que mirar en horror como puño tras puño, patada tras patada daban en Ichigo cada que trataba de luchar. Gritó, forcejeó e incluso mordió la mano de uno de sus captores pero no pudo alcanzarlo. "¡Nii-sama!" se giró y rogó con los ojos. "¡Por favor, déjelo ir! ¡Detenga esto!"

Pero Byakuya meramente la ignoró mientras indicaba con la cabeza a sus hombres que la empezaran a sacar por la puerta.

Ichigo, quien respiraba forzadamente, alzó la vista para ver a su novia ser arrastrada. "¡No! ¡Rukia!" Estaba por zafar su mano del férreo agarre cuando una persona inesperada entró de improviso volando por la puerta.

"¡ICHIGO! VINE A VERTE—Qué demo…"

Todos se congelaron mientras Kurosaki Isshin veía alrededor del departamento. Se encontraba conmocionado de ver a tantos hombres de traje adentro, tres de los cuales sostenían a su hijo mientras otros aparentaban estar sacando a Rukia afuera…Rukia…los ojos de Isshin se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta del uniforme que se encontraba usando.

"¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" Isshin jadeó.

"Kurosaki-san…"Rukia gimoteó

Byakuya, quien se encontraba parada a un lado, a penas y vio al viejo hombre antes de tomar el codo de Rukia. "Vamos," dijo mientras continuaba sacando a su hermana.

Regresando a sus sentidos, Ichigo empezó a forcejear de nuevo. "¡NO!" gritó, "¡RUKIA!"

"¡ICHIGO!" Rukia gritó de regreso tratando de escapar del agarre de Byakuya pero era imposible.

Cuando Byakuya llegó a la puerta, se detuvo frente a Isshin con una mirada fría. "Muévase," ordeno, "O también haré que lo arresten."

Isshin, aún completamente confundido con la situación entera, se hizo a un lado cuando el gélido hombre pasó por él.

"¡Kurosaki-san!" Rukia gritó esta vez.

Isshin seguía sin estar seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo pero en el momento en que escuchó a su futura nuera llorar por su ayuda, su brazo se alzó rápidamente y tomó la muñeca de Byakuya que estaba sosteniendo a Rukia.

Byakuya se detuvo abruptamente y lentamente giró su cabeza para fulminar al hombre que ahora tenía más de cinco pistolas apuntándole. "¿Desea una muerte temprana?"

Isshin lo fulminó de regreso. "No me importa mi vida," dijo en un tono serio, "Voy a morir tarde que temprano. Pero lo que sí me importa es el hecho de que estés tratando de robarte a mi futura nuera en contra de sus deseos. Y como padre, no puedo sólo pararme a mirar como se la llevan."

Por un segundo, Ichigo y Rukia, ambos, sintieron un brillo de esperanza nacer en ellos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Byakuya alzo su mentón para dar la infame 'soy-mejor-que-tú' mirada. "¿Entonces, está diciendo que estaba al tanto de sus posiciones sociales y del hecho que su relación es ilegal? Entonces debería estar agradecido de que no pondré cargos en contra de su hijo por violar a mi hermana."

"¡Nii-sama!" Rukia gritó, "¡Le estoy diciendo que él no me forzó!"

"¡Suficiente!" Era la primera vez que Byakuya mostraba su molestia alzando su voz. Le dio a Rukia una mirada letal que hizo que se congelara en su lugar. "Ya no voy escuchar más esta basura." Con eso empujó a Isshin hacia un lado y continuó con sus pasos finales fuera del departamento.

"Rukia—¡urgh!" Ichigo gimió cuando uno de los hombres de negro lo golpeó en la cara de nuevo.

"Si fuera tú, me mantendría callado," amenazó. La golpiza continuó, sin parar ni por un segundo cuando Isshin trató de detenerla. Finalmente, soltaron sus agarres, causando que Ichigo cayera de cara al piso, y alisaron sus ropas. "Considérate con suerte de que no te matamos," uno de ellos dijo antes de que todos dejaran abruptamente el departamento.

"¡Ichigo!" Isshin prontamente corrió hacia su hijo y sostuvo sus hombros mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de rodillas. "¿Estás bien, hijo?"

"Rukia," Ichigo jadeó limpiándose algo de sangre de la esquina de su boca, "Maldición," murmuró tratando de pararse. Pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y casi cae de nuevo si su padre no lo hubiera sostenido a tiempo.

Isshin se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de los moretones y cortes en el cuerpo de su hijo. "Ichigo, suficiente. Ella ya está muy lejos de aquí ahora."

"No," Ichigo jadeó tratando de empujar a su padre lejos de él. "Necesito ir por ella. Prometí que la protegería—ugh," gruñó de nuevo cuando trató de dar un paso hacia adelante.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" Isshin lo agarró fuertemente, "¡No harás ningún bien si vas hacia ella en esta condición! ¡Tan sólo vas a lograr que te maten!"

"Pero necesito ir por Rukia—"

"¡¿TIENES IDEA ALGUNA DE LO QUE HICISTE?" Isshin gritó.

Ichigo de inmediato se congeló cuando escuchó a su padre alzarle la voz. Se encontraba semiarrodillado en el piso, tratando de que su cuerpo se parara, pero no pudo moverse mientras su padre continuaba.

"Ichigo, ¡¿eres un estúpido imbécil o estabas demasiado ocupado pensando con tu polla para ignorar lo que hiciste? ¡Rukia es una estudiante!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Ichigo gritó de regreso, causando que Isshin se encogiera por la sorpresa. "Lo sé…" dijo con una voz más apagada cayendo en sus rodillas y manos.

Isshin miró a su hijo por un momento antes de notar sus hombros temblando. "Ichigo…" llamó acercándose para sostener sus hombros de nuevo.

"Lo sé…" Ichigo repitió cerrando sus ojos para detener las lágrimas, "Lo sé… ¡pero la amo!"

Sólo el silencio contestó mientras Isshin observaba a su hijo, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar a su repentina confesión.

Pero Ichigo continuó. "Sólo tres meses más," lloró, "Sólo teníamos que esperar tres meses más y entonces ya no tendríamos que esconder más las cosas."

Isshin continuó en silencio sosteniendo a su hijo cerca de él mientras que él lloraba. Podía escuchar la lluvia caer afuera con incluso mayor fuerza.

"Nii-sama."

Byakuya permaneció en silencio en lo que el carro continuaba alejándose cada vez más y más de Karakura.

Rukia inhaló profundamente tratando de parar su voz de temblar. Miró a su hermano y habló. "Prometo no volver a desafiar sus palabras de nuevo. Prometo vivir a la altura del nombre Kuchiki y hacer lo que sea que se me pida," pausó para ver si su hermano estaba escuchando. Aunque no la estaba viendo, el hecho de que no estuviera haciendo algo más era suficiente para indicar que lo estaba haciendo. Así que continuó. "Si sólo usted promete dejar a Ichigo solo."

"…" Byakuya cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y miró por la ventana. No hubo más que silencio por algunos segundos antes de que Byakuya respondiera. "…De acuerdo."

Rukia bajo la vista hacia sus puños cerrados y vio dos lágrimas caer en ellos. "Gracias, Nii-sama."

* * *

N/A: Y? Que piensan chicos? Fue realmente dificil para mi (aun me considero mala en cuanto a escribir historias se refiere) juntar todos mis pensamientos en escribir. No los quería aburrir con largas descripciones...pero si no las hago entonces dejo grandes huecos en la historia...Estoy tan confundida! Así que técnicamente, sí, no estoy muy complacida desde que no es todo lo que quería pero creo que es lo suficientemente bueno.

Al parecer hice que Orihime fuera la buena persona aqui...o no? O.o

Ok, no haré esto largo y preguntar por otra encuensta. Ella no es la mala persona. Mi amiga pensó que ya la habia golpeado mucho ya haciendola muy acosadora en la historia asiq ue decidi darle el final feliz. Ella finalmente pudo dejar ir su obsesion ahora que hay una clara barrera entre ellos: esa barrera siendo Rukia. Y algunos argumentaron que Orihime es el tipo de persona que dejaria ir su felicidad para que todos los demas puedan ser felices. Pero Renji...bueno, explicaré eso en el siguiente capitulo.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW! Y gracias por leer!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Planes se estan formando para salvar a Rukia mientras ella se entera de cómo todo eso sucedio.

* * *

N/T: * bueno, en esa parte no estaba segura de si poner molesta o afligida, desde que "upset", que es la palabra que la autora uso, puede significar ambas.

Puta madre! les juro que no hay fic en el que ODIE más a Byaukuya que en este! ARG! odio, ODIO la forma en como trata a Rukia! como dijo Ichigo, la trata como a un perro! ademas, su maldita actitud me encabrona aun mas, eso de andar despreciando a las personas...arg! y no se ustedes pero a mi parecer, la familia NO es un negocio como el dice! jdr que el tipo de vdd tiene un p*to palo atorado en c*lo! No saben lo que me costo traducir este capitulo y tmb el siguiente, sobretodo este, siendo que este es el que considero, el climax del fic. Pero bueno, ya que se le va a hacer xD

por cierto, como ya termine de traducir este fic (si, acabo de terminarlo!), voy a empezar a traducir otro, la info esta en mi perfil sin embargo, voy a comenzar a publicar el otro en cuanto termine de publicar este ^.^ que tmb ya no falta mucho para el fin T.T pero ya no dire mas que ya dije mucho xDD

-EDIT-

cierto, se me habia olvidado, como habran notado hice que Rukia le hablara de usted a Byakuya y eso tiene una razon. En primera, realmente no estaba muy segura de como traducir el hablar de Rukia hacia Byaukuya ya que la segunda persona tanto en singular como en plurar en ingles, se dice igual, osease, se utiliza la misma palabra, por lo que decidir si Rukia le decia de tu o de usted a Byakuya quedo en mi, y viendo la relacion entre estos dos, decidi que Rukia le hablara formalmente, senti que quedaba mejor a que si le hablaba de tu.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	22. 22 Amigos II

**Notas de la Autora: Esto se titula_ Amigos II_ porque se enfoca más en los amigos de Ichigo y Rukia. Algunas personas me mandaron MP acerca de hacer buena a Orihime y a Renji posiblemente malo...bueno, lean el capitulo y dare comentarios extras en mis N/A finales. Esto es mas como un capitulo de relleno con información importante que conecta capitulos anteriores y lo que va a pasar despues.********R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**:y ya casi son otros dos meses desde la ultima vez que actulize pero ya que le voy a hacer, d vdd estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo/tareas y si no es eso, estoy en examenes y si no, tengo vida gente asi que si, la vdd no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y no creo tener tiempo de aqui hasta diciembre que termine, por fin, este semestre, gomen.

Pero bueno, pasando a mejores cosas, ah, ya quiero que avance mas el manga! digo, si esta muy lindo y chalala ver que ha pasado con los nakama en estos 17 meses y si, mi instinto me dice que Kubo esta causando tension y tambien me dice que tenga paciencia porque la reunion Ichiruki sera E-P-I-C-A (y espero que asi sea de vdd, despues de esa despedida es lo mínimo que se merecen!) pero ah! ya kiero esa reunion! mi alma fangirlista me lo pide! ahhhhh! y hablando de fangirlear, ya vieron la ilustracion que Kubo hizo para el calendario del 10 aniv. de Bleach? kyaaaaa! dios Kubo, asi o mas obvio que amas el Ichiruki he? jojojo

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Amigos II

* * *

"Ya se tardó."

Orihime y Chad rieron entre dientes viendo otra vena saltar en la frente de Uryuu. "Tranquilízate, Ishida-kun. Estoy segura que ya viene."

"Más le vale," Uryuu bufó sentándose y cruzando los brazos, "No traje nada de dinero conmigo."

"Yo traje algo de cambio así que está bien," Chad tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Ves, aunque él no llegue Sado-kun puede pagar por nosotros," Orihime sonrió.

"Ese no es el punto," Uryuu suspiró. Alcanzó su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono. "Voy a llamarlo."

"Hm," Chad asintió sorbiendo de su bebida. Orihime rió antes de enviarle a su mesero una mirada de disculpa porque aún no estaban listos para ordenar.

Uryuu golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos en lo que esperaba que la otra línea contestara. _"Ring. Ring. Ring."_ Otra vena saltó mientras sus dedos se hacían más persistentes en abollar la mesa. "Incluso este pitido es molesto," se quejó al mismo tiempo que el buzón de voz entraba de nuevo.

"Así que Inoue…" Chad empezó, "¿Qué sucedió?"

La mujer alzó la vista para verlo con una mirada interrogante antes de entender. "Oh…_eso_," susurró antes de reír suavemente, aunque no había diversión alguna en su tono. "Bueno, como que lo averigüe ese día que fuimos al departamento de Kurosaki-kun para checar el rumor. Los escuché hablando con él acerca de Kuchiki-san."

Uryuu se tensó por lo que ella dijo. "N-no sabía que estuvieras ahí."

Orihime encogió los hombros con una sonrisa. "Regresé para ver de que tenían que hablar con él. Es algo bueno que lo hiciera."

"¿Por qué lo es?" Chad preguntó. "Esto no puedo haber sido fácil para ti."

"Eun," ella asintió, "Terminé llorando más de una semana por ello."

Uryuu frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces por qué suenas tan aliviada?"

Orihime dio un sorbo de su bebida antes de verlo. "Como dije: soy libre. Ahora no tengo que perder mi tiempo persiguiendo a un hombre que nunca podré tener."

"¿Qué te hizo llegar a eso?" Chad preguntó.

"Kuchiki-san finalmente se convirtió en la barrera que había estado buscando," ella contestó, "Antes, mientras podría haber dicho que había superado a Kurosaki-kun, aún mantenía la indeseada esperanza de obtener su carió algún día. Pero ahora, finalmente tengo una razón para dejar de esperar."

"Aún así, debió de haber sido duro para ti," Chad dijo.

Orihime asintió. "Al principio, cuando me enteré de su relación con ella, estaba planeando en exponerla o de alguna forma acercarme a Kurosaki-kun con esa información escandalosa. Pero…" agachó la mirada para mantener sus ojos escondidos en caso de que los vieran con lágrimas de nuevo. "Sabía que me odiaría si hacia eso. Si otros se enteraran, no sólo mis sueños con él se romperían para siempre, sino también lo que fuera que sobrara de amistad entre nosotros. Y…no quise hacer eso."

Uryuu sonrió viendo su bebida. "Esa es una decisión bastante noble la que tomaste."

Orihime asintió de nuevo. "Pude haber amado a Kurosaki-kun como mujer, pero también lo amo como amigo. Y eso es más importante para mí en mi corazón."

Chad sonrió a su amiga palmeando su espalda. "Rezaré por tu felicidad."

"Gracias," ella susurró.

Uryuu suspiró, inseguro de cómo confortar a su querida amiga. Así que en vez de eso sacó su teléfono y dijo. "Voy a tratar de llamarlo de nuevo."

Orihime alzó la vista y le sonrió. "Está bien," susurró mientras Uryuu ponía el celular junto a su oído.

El tono continuó de nuevo, regresando el tic de antes. El triste humor de antes despareció rápidamente cuando los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que su ira se incrementaba de nuevo. Después del décimo tono, la llamada por fin fue contestada. "¡Maldición Kurosaki!" Uryuu gritó por el teléfono. "¿Dónde demonios estás?" Los otros dos rápidamente vieron a otro lado, tratando de pretender que no estaban asociados con él cuando otras personas en el restaurante les lanzaron miradas fulminantes.

_"Um, ¿eres Ishida-kun?"_

Dicho hombre se puso rígido cuando escuchó otra voz que no era la de su amigo. "Sí, ¿quién es?"

_"Ah, ¡hace tiempo no te veo! ¿O es 'escucho'?_" el hombre rió.

Uryuu inmediatamente reconoció a la otra persona por su extraña broma. "¿Kurosaki-san?" llamó, ganándose miradas curiosas de Orihime y Chad.

_"Yup,_" Isshin contestó, _"No he hablado contigo desde que Ichigo se mudó aquí. ¿Cómo has estado mijo?_"

"Hum, bien, gracias por preguntar," Uryuu respondió a pesar de estar frunciendo el ceño. "Perdón por preguntar, ¿pero cómo es que es usted el que contestó el teléfono de Kurosaki?"

_"Porque estoy visitando a mi hijo justo ahora,_" él replicó.

Un momento de silencio pasó mientras sudor frío recorría el rostro de Uryuu. "Um, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, quién, uh, alguien más—eso es, qué hay—"

_"Si estás hablando acerca de Rukia-chan,_" Isshin interrumpió, aunque su tono era serio, _"Estoy al tanto."_

Ahora las gotas caían como cascada y la cara de Uryuu se contorsionó como si estuviera constipado. "Hum, ¿entonces le puedo preguntar cuánto sabe? ¿Y qué está sucediendo justo ahora?

"…"

"¿Kurosaki-san?" Uryuu dijo cuando no hubo respuesta.

_"…Ishida-kun, ¿puedo pedirte que vengas al departamento de Ichigo ahorita? Realmente me gustaría platicar contigo."_

La garganta de Uryuu se secó y trató de tragar para aclararla. Por alguna razón se sentía como un niño que había sido atrapado por ayudar a su amigo a romper el vidrio del vecino. "Um, está bien. Voy para allá."

_"Bien. Te veré en unos cuantos minutos," _ Isshin dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Uryuu lentamente alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo vio fijamente escuchando el tono.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Chad preguntó.

"Parece ser que Kurosaki está en problemas," él contestó cerrando el teléfono y parándose, "Su padre quiere que vaya ya mismo, pero creo que los tres debemos de ir."

"¿Por qué?" Orihime preguntó.

Uryuu la miró mientras tomaba su chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y metía sus brazos por las mangas. "Es acerca de Kurosaki _y_ Kuchiki."

Los dos de inmediato se levantaron, Chad dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, y los tres amigos salieron corriendo con sus paraguas hacia el departamento de Ichigo. Con su insana velocidad, sólo les tomó diez minutos llegar ahí.

Chad gentilmente se dirigió a la puerta y golpeó con sus puños gigantes. De inmediato, la puerta se abrió.

"Ah, no sabía que ustedes dos fueran a venir también," Isshin saludó amablemente, "Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo. Ha pasado tiempo."

"Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san," Orihime hizo una reverencia, seguida de los dos hombres, "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bastante bien," él contestó, "He estado bien. Vamos, entren." Abrió más la puerta y le indicó a los tres que entraran. Lentamente entraron al departamento, se quitaron los zapatos y se dirigieron a la sala. De inmediato tomaron asiento en el sillón mientras Isshin se sentaba en la butaca.

"Hum", perdón por preguntar—"

"Realmente preguntas demasiado," Isshin sonrió.

Uryuu meramente se empujó los lentes y tosió. "Ahem, bueno, sólo quería saber en donde podían estar Kurosaki y Kuchiki."

La sonrisa de Isshin prontamente se deshizo y una atmósfera seria los rodeó. Los tres amigos tragaron, sintiéndose ya incómodos por la repentina expresión inusual de Isshin. "Antes de que les diga," inició, poniendo sus codos encima de sus rodillas y una mano cerca de su boca, "Únicamente quiero saber una cosa: ¿cuánto llevan sabiendo de la relación de Ichigo y Rukia-chan?"

"Poco más de un mes," Chad respondió.

Isshin asintió. "¿Y también estaban al tanto de que Rukia-chan es la alumna de Ichigo?"

Repentinamente el cuarto se puso caliente.

"Hum," Uryuu tosió tratando de aflojarse el cuello que sentía como si estuviera asfixiándolo, "Bueno, supimos de inmediato desde que es una estudiante en nuestra escuela. Una de las mejores de hecho."

De nuevo Isshin asintió. "Ya veo. ¿Y no se hizo nada para detener esta relación?"

"Ya habían pasado de primera base para cuando nos enteramos," Uryuu respondió

Esta vez Isshin suspiró alzando sus manos para masajear sus sienes. "¿Qué se les pudo haber metido para que empezaran tan riesgosa relación?"

"Simple: están enamorados."

Los cuatro alzaron la vista para ver a Yoruichi y Urahara pardos por la puerta que Isshin había olvidado cerrar con llave cuando los amigos de Ichigo entraron.

Los ojos de Isshin se entrecerraron fulminando a sus amigos. "Los dos me dijeron que Ichigo finalmente había encontrado una niña. Pero nunca esperé que Rukia-chan fuera una _niña_."

Yoruichi encogió los hombros caminando para sentarse en el piso frente del sillón. "Estaba demasiada ocupada celebrando la pérdida de la virginidad de Ichigo como para pensar en eso."

"Además," Urahara continuó sentándose junto a Yoruichi, "No te estabas quejando cuando te dijimos acerca de ella por teléfono."

"¡No me dijeron que era la alumna de Ichigo!" Isshin gritó. "¡Y ahora su jodido hermano—con un misil atorado en su trasero—irrumpió aquí y se llevó a Rukia-chan amenazando y golpeando a mi hijo!"

Orihime jadeó mientras Uryuu y Chad observaban al hombre mayor con ojos abiertos.

"Ah," Urahara asintió, "Así que finalmente sucedió. Supongo que estábamos en lo correcto."

"Sí, y a veces odio eso," Yoruichi suspiró viendo por la ventana para notar que la tormenta no había cedido.

Isshin gimió recargándose en su asiento. "Tuve que drogar a mi propio hijo para que se durmiera~ya que ha estado tratando de ir por Rukia-chan en su condición. Creo que podría tener una costilla rota."

Urahara asintió. "Realmente siento no haberte dicho acerca de Kuchiki-san, mi viejo amigo. Pero debes de entender, Yoruichi y yo sabíamos que era lo mejor."

Isshin vio a sus dos amigos por un rato antes de asentir. "Lo sé. Todavía tengo que dudar de su asombrosa habilidad para predecir el futuro. Después de todo, los dos me ayudaron con Masaki."

Yoruichi sonrió. "De la misma forma en como hicimos que Ichigo y Rukia se juntaran."

Isshin rió entre dientes cerrando los ojos para recordar los viejos buenos días.

"Ano, ¿entonces qué va a pasar con Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime preguntó.

Los tres adultos mayores se vieron los unos a los otros antes de ponerse serios de nuevo. "Bueno, el hermano de Rukia-chan amenazó con llamar a la policía."

"Pero viendo como ninguno ha venido, supongo que tuvo compasión de él," Yoruichi dijo.

"O quizá pensó que sus hombres ya mataron a Kurosaki-kun," Urahara sugirió.

Pero Isshin sacudió su cabeza. "O Rukia-chan hizo algo para que su hermano dejara a Ichigo solo."

Otro silencio rodeó a los seis mientras pensaban lo posible de esa última declaración.

"¿Qué hacemos cuando Ichigo despierte?" Chad preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero los voy a necesitar chicos para que me ayuden a retenerlo," Isshin asintió hacia Uryuu y Chad, "No lo quiero corriendo hacia Rukia-chan todavía."

"Lo bueno es que es fin de semana," Orihime añadió, "Tenemos sábado y domingo para aclarar las cosas antes de que esto llegue a la escuela."

Esta vez Uryuu gimió sobándose las sienes. "No creo que dos días sean suficiente tiempo. Kurosaki va a necesitar más que eso para mejorarse e ir tras Kuchiki. Sin mencionar que podría tomar un par de días antes que algo realmente suceda."

Inmediatamente la cara de Orihime se descompuso y volteó a ver sus pies. Justo cuando por fin había superado a Kurosaki-kun, la vida amorosa de él se pone bocabajo. Se sentía mal por él, pero esta vez no como una admiradora secreta sino como una querida amiga.

Urahara sacó su abanico de dentro de su manga, y empezó a abanicarse como siempre que lo hacía cuando estaba muy entrado en sus pensamientos. "Entonces supongo que los tres tendrán que pensar en alguna excusa para los dos."

"Sin mencionar que tendrán que ir a la escuela para interceptar cualquier fax o correo que pueda contener el asunto de la transferencia de Rukia. Si adivino correctamente, su hermano muy probablemente la va a sacar de la Preparatoria Karakura y la va a mandar a otra escuela para la próxima semana."

Chad asintió. "Tengo que ir a la escuela temprano mañana en la mañana para ayudar con nuestros clubs deportivos. Iré más temprano y checaré eso."

Yoruichi asintió. "Y como sigo anotada como su compañera de cuarto, puedo escribir alguna excusa de que está enferma y no podrá ir a la escuela hasta que se mejore."

"Y pensaré algo para Ichigo," Isshin añadió, "Puedo mentir diciendo que una de sus hermanas está extremadamente enferma y que fue enviada al hospital. Estoy seguro que el papá de Ishida-kun está deseoso de escribir una carta creíble allá en Tokio," le sonrió al joven hombre.

La cara de Uryuu se descompuso ante el pensamiento de su padre. "¿Está seguro de que Ryuuken estará de acuerdo en escribir algo así?"

"¿Por qué no? Me debe una," Isshin replicó.

"¿Pero le gustará la idea a la hermana de Kurosaki-kun de ser usada para esta mentira?" Las cejas de Orihime se movieron en preocupación.

"No te preocupes," Isshin le dijo, "Karin y Yuzu realmente aman a Rukia-chan y piensan de ella como una hermana. Estoy seguro de que harían cualquier cosa para verla de regreso con Ichigo haciéndome nietos."

Yoruichi sonrió de lado. "El mismo viejo Isshin."

"Y estoy orgulloso de eso," él alzó el pulgar.

Urahara rió a lo bajo, feliz de ver una mejora en el ambiente. "Así que, ¿qué debemos de hacer cuando Kurosaki-kun despierte?"

"Yo sé que voy a hacer," Isshin dijo golpeando su palma con su puño, "Primero lo voy a madrear por haberme mentido, y luego lo voy a golpear por haber sido tan débil que no pudo proteger a su mujer."

"Le tengo una lectura preparada," Uryuu añadió.

"Voy a llevar a Ichigo para que se ejercite y saque su estrés," Chad alzó su brazo.

"¡Entonces yo haré mi súper sopa especia! Está hecha de caldo de gallina y pasta de frijol dulce junto con miel y mostaza. ¡Subirá de inmediato su ánimo!" Orihime alzó sus brazos en el aire con entusiasmo, aunque los otros se estaban poniendo verdes.

Yoruichi agitó su cabeza riendo. "Al parecer tal vez las cosas se van a poner bien después de todo."

"Por supuesto que sí," Urahara le guiñó un ojo, "Nos llevó bastante juntar a esos dos, de ninguna forma nos vamos a sentar aquí a ver como todo nuestro trabajo duro se va para la basura."

"Touché, mi amor," Yoruichi sonrió de lado.

Rukia miró por la oscura ventana mientras la lluvia continuaba chocando con el vidrio. Se encontraba acostada en su cama gigante en el cuarto que había dejado hacía más de cinco años. Nada había cambiado más que la persona ocupándolo.

El lugar que ella odiaba. El lugar del que ella había tratado de escapar todo este tiempo. Al final, ella estaba de regreso en el lugar que quería dejar atrás para siempre. Parecía que sólo había estado yendo en círculos.

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Rukia fuera aventada de regreso a este confinado cuarto por los guardaespaldas de su hermano y la puerta hubiera sido cerrada bajo llave desde el otro lado. Era casi como si finalmente su cuarto se hubiera convertido en una prisión. Y por las tres horas pasadas se quedó completamente quieta con las luces apagadas mientras yacía en su cama, sus ojos con una mirada distante mientras veía más allá de su ventana al loco aguacero que parecía estar llorando sus lágrimas por ella.

Rukia a penas escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

_"…¿Rukia?"_

Sus oídos se alzaron cuando escuchó una voz familiar, pero la ignoró continuando con su acto de estar muerta.

_"Rukia,_" la persona llamó de nuevo mientras él—la voz era claramente de un hombre—continuaba tocando la puerta. _"Te traje algo de comida._"

Rukia escuchó que quitaban el seguro afuera y a alguien entrando, pero permaneció en su posición, únicamente pensando en que era un mayordomo que se iría después de dejar su comida. Pero después de escuchar el sonido de la charola siendo dejada en su escritorio, escuchó pasos acercándosele. Se estremeció al sentir que un peso hundía el otro lado de la cama y cuando el hombre puso su mano en su hombro.

"Rukia."

Finalmente reconociendo la voz, Rukia alzó la vista para ver el familiar cabello rojo de su amigo de la infancia. Inmediatamente, las lágrimas que habían parado hace una hora empezaron de nuevo.

Renji sonrió. "Rukia. ¿Cómo has estado?"

El labio inferior de Rukia tembló mientras ella se sentaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. "R-Renji ¿Qu—quién?"

Él sólo sonrió sosteniéndola de regreso. "Está bien ya. Estoy aquí."

"R-Renji," ella se ahogó de nuevo, "Yo—nii-sama, él…él—Ichi"

"Shh," él palmeó su cabeza, "No te preocupes. Va a estar bien. Estás de regreso en casa donde deberías de estar y ya nadie te va a lastimar más."

Los hombros de Rukia se tensaron y su lloriqueo comenzó a declinar. Mientras que sus palabras empezaban a tomar sentido, inició a alejarse para mirarlo. "¿Q-qué?" preguntó en un ronco suspiro.

Renji continuó sonriendo. "Eso es. Ese Kurosaki-bastardo no podrá tocarte más."

"Kuro—¿Ichigo?" la respiración de Rukia empezó a alentarse y ella se alejó de Renji. "¿T-tú sabes a-acerca de Ichigo?"

Renji trató de acercársele de nuevo pero Rukia se alejó de él en la cama. Él suspiró tratando de razonar con ella con sus ojos. "Por supuesto que sé. Yo fui el que los descubrió y le dijo a tu hermano."

"Tú—"

"Me debes ahora," él sonrió de lado, "Después de todo, fui el que te salvó de ese jodido maestro."

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron mientras se deslizaba fuera de su cama. "I-Ichigo," exhaló.

Renji asintió. "Esperaba que el rumor que empecé en la Preparatoria Karakura fuera suficiente para sacarlo pero supongo que no alcanzó los oídos del director lo suficientemente rápido. Así que no tuve otra opción más que ir con tu hermano. Tomó un tiempo pero una vez lo hice, él rápidamente se encargó de todo."

Rukia empezó a retroceder mientras que Renji también se bajaba de su cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras lo veía boquiabierta. "¿Tú empezaste el rumor?"

Renji asintió.

"Pero…pero ¿por qué?"

Esta vez Renji frunció el ceño mirándola. "¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Esa cabeza cítrica te estaba usando y te mantenía cautiva en su lugar."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" ella preguntó, "¿Y cómo supiste que estaba viviendo con él?"

"Bueno, cuando fuimos a visitar el departamento del tipo ese para una sesión de estudio, regresé para acompañarte a casa pero me di cuenta de que nunca saliste." Una expresión obscura rápidamente apareció en la cara de Renji cuando pensó en ese día. "Estuve tan cerca de entrar y madrear a ese tipo pero decidí hacer esto a la callada en caso de que las personas se hicieran ideas incorrectas acerca de ti." Se le acercó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras continuaba. "No hablemos de eso ahora. Estoy enojado tan sólo pensando en ello."

El corazón de empezó a latir fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensó. "Fuiste tú," susurró antes de que la ira tomará lo mejor de ella y le gritara. "¡TODO FUE TU CULPA!"

Renji fue sorprendido por su repentina explosión. "¿Q-qué quieres decir con que es mi culpa? Hice lo que pude para salvarte—"

"¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!" Rukia gritó. "¡Por ti Ichigo podría estar en peligro!"

Renji fulminó con la mirada cuando la escuchó usar el nombre de Kurosaki tan familiarmente. "¿Por qué estás actuando como si hubiera hecho una cosa mala?"

"¡Porque lo hiciste!" ella chilló, sus lágrimas brotaron. "¡Si no fuera por ti todavía estaría con Ichigo y Nii-sama no lo hubiera atacado!"

Furia inició a acumularse dentro de él cuando notó su obvia aflicción por el tema. "¡Estabas siendo manipulada por él!"

"¡No lo estaba! ¡Quería estar con él!" Rukia gritó. "¿Por qué tenías que interferir?"

"¡Porque estaba viendo por ti!" Renji gritó, "Porqué no puedes ver que ese maestro imbécil sólo te estaba usando para tener un pedazo de carne—" sus palabras abruptamente fueron cortadas cuando Rukia lo cacheteó, mandando su cabeza a un lado.

El tiempo pareció permanecer quieto mientras los ojos llorosos de Rukia lo fulminaban. "Felicidades," dijo, "Acabas de exitosamente arruinar nuestra amistad. De ahora en adelante, no te atrevas a acercárteme."

Renji permaneció congelado en su lugar, su cachete quemándole en lo que Rukia se giraba para caminar hacia el otro lado. Pero en el segundo en que dio su tercer paso, un gruñido salió de lo profundo de su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron como rencillas. Tomó una gran paso hacia ella y agarró su brazo, jalandola a su espalda en un abrazo.

"¡Renji! Qué estás—"

Esta vez las palabras de Rukia se cortaron cuando de repente Renji chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Los ojos de ella se dilataron en sorpresa quedándose quieta, sin estar realmente segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero en el momento en que sintió su lengua recorriendo sus labios, fue devuelta a la realidad y rápidamente lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

"¿Qué está mal contigo?" ella gritó limpiándose prontamente los labios con el dorso de su mano. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estás tan determinado de terminar lo que sea que sobre de nuestra amistad?"

"¡Amistad, sí!" él gritó de regreso, "¡Porque quiero ser algo más que eso para ti!"

Las cejas de Rukia se fruncieron mientras ella resoplaba. "¿Estás loco?"

"¡No!" rápidamente él respondió, "¡Te amo desde que puedo recordar y quería llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel pero ese maldito payaso-de-circo de repente vino y lo arruinó todo!"

Rukia jadeó caminando hacia atrás. "Espera un segundo," alzó las manos, "¿Estás tratando de decir que me querías pedir que saliéramos?" se encogió ante el pensamiento, "¿Qué te hizo pensar que querría jugarme nuestra larga amistad por de repente salir contigo? ¡E Ichigo no arruinó nada desde que no había nada como _eso_ entre tú y yo en primer lugar!"

"¡Debió de haber! ¡Estaba planeando pedirte que saliéramos después de que nos graduáramos!"

"¿Qué clase de excusa estúpida es esa?"

"¡Una válida considerando quien es tu hermano!" La cara de Renji se enrojeció por vergüenza e ira.

Rukia dio otro paso hacia atrás y sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca hubiera pasado aun si Ichigo no hubiera llegado," dijo, calmadamente esta vez, "No te amo de esa forma."

Un dolor agudo recorrió el pecho de Renji mientras daba un paso hacia delante. "No sabes eso. Podría haber un chance si sólo tú—"

"Detenlo," ella dio varios pasos más para atrás, "No quiero pensar en los 'quizás'. Amo a Ichigo y soy feliz—bueno, _era_ feliz antes de que fueras y le dijeras todo a Nii-sama."

Ante su repentina confesión, las manos de Renji se hicieron puños y no vio más que rojo. "¿Qué?"

Rukia permaneció en silencio tratando de alejarse, pero Renji continuó siguiéndola.

"¿T-tú…lo amas?" él preguntó.

"Sí," Rukia tragó dándose cuenta de que el cuarto comenzaba a sentirse pequeño, "Lo amo."

Renji paró de repente, para el alivio de Rukia, mientras continuaba viéndola como si estuviera loca. "¿Te ama?"

Rukia miró directo a sus ojos y asintió. "Me ama."

"¡Eso es mierda!" Renji golpeó la pared de a lado con su puño, rompiendo el yeso.

Rukia jadeó por su repentina demostración de violencia y dio el último paso antes de que su espalda pegara contra la pared.

Los hombros de Renji subían y bajaban mientras su respiración se hacia forzada y sus ojos daban una mirada asesina. "¡Ese jodido tipo sólo estaba escupiendo mentiras para meterse entre tus piernas!"

"¿Y lo sabrás?" Rukia lo fulminó en el momento en que él continuó insultando a Ichigo, "Conozco a Ichigo y él me ama—"

"¡Deja de llamarlo por su nombre!" él le gritó, "Suena como si ya te hubieras acostado…" su voz lentamente murió pero sus ojos se dilataron en realización. "¿Ya lo hiciste, no es así?"

Rukia mordió el interior de su boca mirando a otro lado.

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que él entendiera. Renji jadeó dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás esta vez. "No puede ser," murmuró.

"Como dije, lo amo y él me ama. ¿Qué tiene de malo en demostrarnos nuestros sentimientos?" Rukia preguntó, aunque todavía no lo estaba mirando. Permaneció quieta, esperando a que él gritara, chillara, golpeara o sólo destruyera cosas pero nada sucedió. El cuarto permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de que escuchara la risa de Renji. Alzó la vista para ver su cabeza agachada, bloqueando sus ojos, sus hombros subiendo y bajando.

La risa de Renji lentamente incrementó y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás para reír fuertemente. "¡Eso es jodidamente genial! ¡Ahora Kuchiki-sama tiene una nueva razón para que arresten a ese bastardo! ¡No sólo escupió mentiras acerca de amarte para lograr que vivieras con él, pero los dos ya se cogieron! ¡Y apuesto a que sabe acerca de tu herencia también!"

La incomodidad de escuchar la amenazante risa de Renji permaneció pero Rukia lo fulminó. "No seas estúpido. A Ichigo no le importa mi herencia; ¡ni siquiera sabía nada acerca de eso hasta hace un mes! Y hemos estado juntos desde verano—"

"¡No quiero escuchar esto!" Renji de repente gritó, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con ira. "¡No me importa así que ni lo menciones de nuevo!" Sin siquiera esperar a que replicara, Renji rápidamente pasó por ella y se dirigió a la puerta. Azotó la puerta después de salir y se recargó contra la pared para controlar su respiración.

Sólo el pensamiento de ese tipo sosteniendo a _su_ Rukia y susurrando dulces nadas en su oído mientras le hacia el amor hacia hervir su sangre. No se suponía que debería ir de esa manera. Se suponía que Rukia debería de ser suya y se suponía que ambos vivirían felices para siempre. Pero un imbécil de pronto entró en el cuadro y se llevo la única cosa buena de su mundo.

Renji estaba a punto de azotar su puño contra la pared de nuevo, maldiciendo todo y a todos. Su corazón estaba siendo roto en pedazos y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando escuchó llanto al otro lado de la puerta. Su brazo cayó a su lado mientras veía al piso, ligeramente estupefacto, antes de pegar su oreja a la pared para escuchar más claramente.

No había duda. Rukia estaba llorando fuertemente en su cuarto.

Y él era la causa de ello.

_"Felicidades. Acabas de exitosamente arruinar nuestra amistad. De ahora en adelante, no te atrevas a acercárteme."_

Las palabras de Rukia se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza y la mente lógica de Renji empezó a trabajar.

Lo había logrado.

Finalmente había jodido su amistad con Rukia.

Renji se recargó contra la pared y se deslizó por ella escuchando el llanto sin parar de Rukia.

_No se suponía que debía ir así._

* * *

N/A: Asi queeeee...como estuvo? Mas o menos me gusto este capitulo porque finalmente da algunas respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que han estado haciendo. Y SI, Renji fue el que empezó el rumor y le dijo a Byakuya acerca de Ichigo y Rukia. Por que el y no Orihime? Permitanme _finalmente_ explicar:

Inclui el pequeño discurso de Orihime en el inicio para mostrar su inteligente percepción de su relación con Ichigo y las consecuencias de haber expuesto la verdad. No es estúpida como para hacer algo irracional que pudiera destruir cualquier chance de tener a Ichigo para si misma (desde que practicamente lo estaria chantajeando para que estuviera con ella) y tambien su amistad. Siempre me ha dado la impresion de que, debajo de ese exterior torpe, ella realmente conoce y entiende a sus amigos mejor.

Sin embargo, eso que Orihime decidió no hacer y exitosamente evito, fue hecho por Renji. Aunque es un buen amigo de Rukia, su orgullo fue dañado cuando se la llevo alguien que acababa de conocer. También, su terquedad tubo su rol, el cual se puede ver arriba cuando estaba consolando a Rukia. El realmente nunca vio su relacion como unicamente 'amistad' sino como algo mas. Asi que inicio el rumor y luego le dijo a Byakuya. Penso que esto la haria regresas con el ya que la habia 'salvado' de un profesor pervertido, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba mal en sus suposiciones. Al final, se dio cuenta de su error _despues_ de empeorar las cosas entre el y Rukia. Y ahora que Renji realizo su error, el siguiente capitulo lo mostrara tratando de arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Espero que esta explicacion aclarara muchas cosas. No quiero que otros se sientan confundidos por esto. Realmente queria escribir este cpaitulo porque mostraba el valor de la amistad y la inteligencia de estos dos personajes quienes habian sufrido de amor unilateral por tanto tiempo.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review!

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Ichigo está finalmente despierto y esperando por la oportunidad para ir por Rukia.

* * *

N/T: woah, capitulo fuerte sinceramente, me costo algo de trabjo traducirlo mas que nada por la tension que se despliega en el cap pero al mismo tiempo me gusto mucho traducirlo por eso mismo! Hubo ciertas frases que simplemente ame traducir, como la de Isshin que tuvo que cedar a Ichigo o cuando Rukia le dice a Renji que su amistad esta oficialmente $"# xD

Como les mencione antes, el prox cap lo subo hasta diciembre que sera hasta entonces que podre respirar libre U.U

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	23. 23 Amigos III

**Notas de la Autora: GRACIAS por todos sus reviews! Saben lo que significan para mi. Y estoy aliviada de que a tantos de ustedes les haya gustado mi explicacion de los personajes de Inoue y Renji. Fue realmente dificil expresarlo propiamente en esta historia pero al parecer funciono. Idhigo finalmente se despierta en este capitulo y podmeos verlo tratando de averiguar como rescatar a Rukia. Hay un descanso despues del flashback y desde él varios dias han pasado desde el inicio de este capitulo. Con suerte nadie se va a confundir por esto.**

**Por favor lean y diviertanse!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**:ajajajaja, ya es diciembre...hoy es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad y como me siento de buenas (ademas d con sueño xD) le traigo de regalo el neuvo cap de "Amame, Sensei" ajajajaja ^0^

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ahora lean este su regalo y disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 23: La necesito/Amigos III

* * *

Ichigo gimió tratando de abrir los ojos. No había sol. En lugar de eso la lluvia golpeaba contra su ventana y eso causaba demasiados líos. Cerrando sus ojos para dormir más, se giró a un lado y se estiro por Rukia. "Hey, está lloviendo de nuevo," se quejó.

Pero sus palabras murieron cuando su brazo cayó en un lugar vacío junto a él, las sábanas y almohada frías por la falta de uso.

"Rukia," Ichigo llamó abriendo los ojos de nuevo pero no la vio por ningún lado. Estaba por llamarle de nuevo pero gimió cuando trató de sentarse. Bajo la vista para ver su cuerpo vendado y sus músculos se sentían extremadamente adoloridos. "Que demo—" De repente todo regresó a su mente.

El frío demonio dentro del departamento.

Sus locos seguidores alejando a Rukia de él.

Los gritos y los golpes.

Rukia.

"Rukia—" Ichigo jadeó forzando a su cuerpo a sentarse.

"¡NO SEAS TONTO MI HIJO!"

"¡AH!" Ichigo gritó tanto en sorpresa como en dolor cuando de pronto su padre entró volando por su puerta y aterrizó justo en el abdomen de Ichigo, forzando a su hijo a su espalda. "Que demo—" se quejó tratando de empujar a su padre fuera de él.

Isshin sólo le sonrió ampliamente. "No te puedes mover con ese cuerpo. Así que porque no sólo te recuestas y dejas que papi te cuide."

Ichigo gimió torciéndose bajo su padre. "Bastardo, ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Necesito ir por Rukia!"

"Lo siento pero no te puedo dejar hacer eso," Isshin negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que saltaba de su hijo y se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama. "Tienes que quedarte quieto hasta que tus heridas sanen. Afortunadamente ninguna de tus costillas se rompió pero tienes varios músculos que han sido dañados. Si te mueves ahora sólo terminaras peor."

"No me importa," Ichigo gimió, "Necesito ir con ella."

"Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte," Isshin dijo, "Sólo espera unos cuantos días más—"

"¡No puedo esperar otro segundo!" Ichigo gritó pero jadeó cuando su estómago empezó a doler. Cayó de regreso a la cama y trató de mantener sus gritos a raya.

Isshin permaneció quieto viendo a su hijo retorcerse en dolor. Suspiró cruzando los brazos. "Entiendo que la extrañas, pero no estás mejorando la situación. Si vas por ella ahora…" pausó para mirar a su hijo quien lo estaba mirando de vuelta, "…Sólo la pondrás en más peligro."

El cuerpo de Ichigo se puso rígido y sus forcejeos llegaron a un alto. Gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras veía a la nada. Las palabras de su padre revoloteaban en su mente, tratando de adquirir sentido.

"¿Por qué no pudiste esperar hasta que se graduara?" Isshin preguntó casi como si estuviera suplicando.

En lugar de responder, Ichigo cayó de regreso a la cama y los músculos de su rostro se relajaron, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos de cualquier emoción.

"¿Ichigo?"

"Estás en lo correcto," de repente habló, "Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en estar con ella que olvidé mi sentido de la lógica."

Isshin frunció el ceño. "No estoy diciendo que hiciste mal—"

"Pero lo hice," Ichigo lo cortó, "No pude evitar que mis hormonas se llevaran lo mejor de mí. Al final tenía tanto miedo de perderla que nuestra relación empezó demasiado pronto. Y ahora, ella se fue."

Un silencio rodeó el cuarto mientras Ichigo miraba el techo encima de él e Isshin miraba a su hijo. El hombre mayor gruñó parándose de su silla para sentarse en la cama, manteniendo su espalda hacia su hijo. Puso sus brazos sobre sus piernas y las vio esta vez. "Admito que lo que hiciste fue jodidamente estúpido," dijo luego sonrió, "Pero lo hiciste por amor. Y creo que esa es la razón más válida en ese mundo."

"¿Tanto como para destruir la vida de la persona que amas?" Ichigo preguntó.

Isshin pausó para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás sonriéndole a su hijo. "Siempre y cuando logres recuperarla y amarla para siempre." Rápidamente se puso de pie y dejó el obscuro cuarto, dejando a Ichigo pensando acerca de lo que dijo.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó la puerta cerrar, finalmente giró su cabeza para ver la pared opuesta. En ella se encontraba un marco deshecho que sostenía una foto de él con Rukia y su familia durante las vacaciones de verano en la playa. Recordó el día que ella la puso…

_Flashback_

_"¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?"_

_Rukia lo miró y frunció el ceño. "__¿La foto? La tomamos el último día que estuvimos en la playa. ¿No te acuerdas?_"

_Ichigo la miró molesto. "Tonta, sé acerca de la foto. Estoy hablando del marco," dijo señalándolo. "Está horrible."_

_"¡No es horrible!" Rukia chilló pateando su espinilla. "Chappy es realmente lindo."_

_"__¿Cómo puedes decirle lindo a esto?" Ichigo le soltó saltando en una pierna._

_Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, empujándolo hacia un lado para que pudiera terminar de clavar el clavo en la pared. "Esto es tan molesto" murmuró para sí misma poniéndose de puntitas._

_Ichigo la observó estirar sus brazos por varios segundos pero suspiró cuando casi se golpea el pulgar por la décima vez. "Dame eso," ordenó tomando el martillo de las manos de Rukia._

_"__¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella le preguntó._

_"Clavo el clavo por ti," él dijo, "Vas a terminar lastimándote si dejo que continúes."_

_"¿Estás diciendo que soy incompetente?"_

_Ichigo volteó los ojos. "No, sólo estoy diciendo que eres demasiado baja, enana."_

_Rukia pateó su espinilla de nuevo y dejó el cuarto después de obtener un satisfactorio grito de él._

_Fin del Flashback_

Una pequeña sonrisa haló sus labios mientras pensaba en las cosas más pequeñas que le recordaban a Rukia. Ella ya se había vuelto tan parte de su vida que no podía ir o ver a ningún lado sin que imágenes de su linda cara se aparecieran. Incluso las peleas que tenían eran memorables. No importaba qué, aun las nimiedades de las que se quejara hacían que se enojara tanto con él que tendría moretones por toda su pierna por sus patadas. No es como que le gustara ese tipo de coqueteo, pero pensaba que era demasiado lindo cuando sus cejas se fruncían y su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero.

La sonrisa rápidamente murió cuando pensó acerca de su situación actual. La mirada asustada en su hermoso rostro cuando estaba siendo arrastrada afuera rompió su corazón. Si su padre no hubiera intervenido en el momento en que lo hizo, Ichigo podría haberse vuelto loco y matado a todos los que hubieran tratado de llevarse a Rukia lejos de él.

Un suspiro pasó por sus agrietados labios mientras se giraba para quedar encima de su estómago. Se encogió ligeramente por el dolor pero rápidamente se relajó cuando agarró la almohada de Rukia e inhaló profundamente en ella. La dulce esencia de lavanda llenó su cuerpo entero y lo hizo sentir ligero.

Era como una droga. Y era totalmente adicto a ella.

Pronto, el olor lo indujo al sueño.

_"__¿Cómo está Ichi-nii?"_

"No te preocupes por él, mi ángel. Tu hermano mayor es un hombre fuerte, aunque no tan fuerte como yo"

_"¡No pregunté por ti!"_ Karin gritó.

Isshin hizo la cabeza para atrás y rió fuertemente. "Mi querida hija, no te preocupes mucho. Todo estará bien."

Un suspiro provino del otro lado de la línea. _"Está bien. Sólo llámanos si algo sucede."_

"Por supuesto que lo haré," Isshin replicó, "Después de todo, accediste de buena gana a ayudar a tu hermano actuando mortalmente enferma. Me aseguraré de que seas la primera persona a la que Ichigo llame después de que Rukia-chan regrese a nosotros."

_"Aún sigo sin creer que esté en preparatoria. En serio nos engañaron,_" ella gimió.

Isshin sonrió. "Pienso que es cachondo."

_"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber eso!_" ella gritó antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono, terminando la llamada. Isshin tan sólo mantuvo su sonrisa dejando gentilmente el auricular en su base. Miró alrededor de la habitación y notó que la lluvia aún no paraba. Enero ya llegaba a su fin pero por alguna razón no paraba de llover. Tan sólo dos días atrás había nevado por un rato pero rápidamente se derritió cuando empezó a llover.

Parecía ser que Masaki lloraba por su hijo en el cielo.

Ichigo, quien al fin pudo levantarse después no hacer más que estar acostado en su cama por varios días seguidos, empezó a limpiar su cuarto. Seguía hecho un desastre de que Byakuya había ido y había empacado las cosas de Rukia. Afortunadamente ni su padre ni sus amigos habían tocado nada y le habían dejado todo a Ichigo para que limpiara. No es como que le gustara hacer eso pero le permitía mantener su mente ocupada mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Suspiró reacomodando los libros en su escritorio. Se sentía como si todo estuviera detenido con Rukia fuera. Y como no tenía que ir a la escuela, le daba tiempo de pensar acerca de lo podía hacer una vez llegara a la mansión Kuchiki…

Los cual era otro problema porque no sabía donde quedaba.

Frustrado con tanto pensar, Ichigo jaló su silla y se sentó. Enterró su cabeza en sus manos tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que Rukia pudiera haber dicho para darle pistas de donde podría estar, pero sólo estaba llenando espacios en blanco.

"Esto está jodido," murmuró mirando alrededor de su escritorio. Después de que él y Rukia empezaron a dormir juntos, ella apenas usaba el otro cuarto. Casi había cambiado todas sus cosas a su cuarto así que quizás… "Algo debe de haber aquí," se dijo así mismo empezando a hurgar por sus cosas de nuevo.

Ichigo miró por entre sus libros y su pila de papeles sin calificar. Nada. Abrió cada cajón. Nada. Revisó el librero. Nada. Incluso buscó dentro y debajo del portalápiz. Aún nada.

Unos buenos treinta minutos habían pasado cuando se sentó con una expresión aun más de desesperanza.

"Ese bastardo hizo un buen trabajo llevándose las cosas de Rukia," jadeó. Ahora parecía incluso más imposible tener de regreso a Rukia, sin importar la clase de estado en la que él se encontrara.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio y apenas dejó sus ojos recorrerlo y las gavetas abiertas. Gruñó estirándose para cerrar el cajón superior cuando un pequeño brilló llamó su atención. Ichigo alzó su cabeza mientras sus dedos se adentraban y jalaban un objeto cualquiera.

"Que demo…" Su voz se quedó en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba viendo.

Un adorno para celular de Chappy el Conejo que había recogido el primer día que conoció a Rukia.

Aunque las personas lo llamaran poco hombre, eso no detuvo a Ichigo de dejar una lágrima salir de su ojo y caer en el escritorio. Pero en serio, ¿quién podía culparlo? Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo el mismo objeto que representaba el mismo día que conoció a su alma gemela.

Pero también era el día en que habían firmado su sino.

_Knock knock_

"¿Quién es?" Ichigo preguntó, su voz ligeramente ahogada mientras continuaba viendo el horrible conejo.

Isshin abrió gentilmente la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio. "Te traje un poco de chocolate. Yuzu llamó y me dijo la receta de tu madre. Ten."

Ichigo meramente asintió pero ni siquiera aceptó la taza que su padre sostenía para él.

Dándose cuenta de que su hijo estaba distraído con algo más, Isshin dejó la bebida caliente en el escritorio antes de sentarse en la cama para ver la quieta figura de su hijo. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"El adorno de Rukia," Ichigo sonrió girando la cuerda entre sus dedos. "Lo tiró el primer día en que nos conocimos. Ahora que lo pienso, olvidé regresárselo y se perdió en mi cajón."

"Se ve lindo."

"Psch," Ichigo bufó, "Estoy enfermo de ver esta horrible cosa por el departamento. Pero Rukia no me deja deshacerme de nada relacionado con Chappy o si no me patea."

Isshin rió entre dientes. "Siempre supe que te conseguirías una mujer que pudiera patearte el trasero. Justo como tu madre y yo."

Ichigo asintió. "Sí, realmente pienso que la encontré."

"_La_ encontraste," Isshin lo corrigió.

Pero Ichigo sólo suspiró sentándose recto y encerró en un puño el adorno. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscarla y no queda mucho tiempo!" Se giró y miró directo a los ojos de su padre con muchas emociones: agotamiento, sufrimiento, ansia y desesperación. "¿Y qué si no puedo recuperarla?"

Isshin fulminó con la mirada a su hijo. "¿Por qué haces esas estúpidas preguntas? ¿Dudas del amor de Rukia-chan por ti? ¿Dudas de tu propio corazón?"

"No, eso no es lo que"

"¡Entonces deja de no hacer nada y ve por ella!" Isshin le soltó con ardientes ojos. "No cuestiones algo cuando la respuesta ya está frente a ti."

"¿Pero como llego hasta ella?" Ichigo preguntó, su voz rogando por algún tipo de ayuda.

Isshin negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé desde que no conozco mucho de Rukia-chan," dijo, "Pero tú si. Así que piensa. ¿A quién le puedes pedir ayuda?"

Ichigo abrió su palma y miró el adorno en ella. "Ishida ya trató de obtener algo de información acerca de los Kuchiki pero estaba restringida. Y Chad obtuvo absolutamente nada acerca de la transferencia y algo así. Pareciera que Rukia sólo…desapareció."

"Bueno, eso no es posible desde que estás sosteniendo la prueba de que ella estuvo aquí y te está esperando en algún lado," Isshin le dijo. Se estiró y puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. "Tan sólo has empezado. Estoy seguro de que no estás viendo algo que está frente a ti."

Mientras su pulgar trazaba el nombre de Rukia en la correa, preguntó, "¿De todas formas, a qué viniste papá?"

Isshin lo miró antes acercarse a su bolsillo. Hurgó por un rato antes de sacar algo. "Porque quería darte esto." Tomó la mano libre de Ichigo y dejó una pequeña caja en su palma. "Quería dártelo como regalo de Navidad pero no quería que Rukia-chan se diera cuenta."

Ichigo parpadeó cuando su padre quitó su mano para que él viera la caja completamente. Era una pequeña caja negra, y cuando Ichigo la abrió, no pudo detener un jadeo. "Esto eso…"

Isshin asintió. "El anillo de compromiso de tu madre. Quiero que se lo des a Rukia-chan."

"Papá—"

"Sé que Masaki hubiera querido esto," Isshin sonrió ligeramente, "Dáselo y te prometo que los dos serán tan felices como nosotros lo fuimos."

Ichigo observó a su padre antes de mirar el brillante anillo de diamantes en el centro de la caja. Tenía que admitirlo, su padre había elegido un hermoso anillo para su madre, y se vería aun más perfecto si estuviera en Rukia.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Ichigo mientras agarraba con fuerza la caja en una mano y el viejo adorno de Rukia en la otra. "Gracias papá," dijo. Sus ojos de repente se llenaron de nueva determinación mientras su cerebro empezaba a funcionar adecuadamente de nuevo. Isshin literalmente podía ver planes formándose dentro.

Isshin asintió. "Cualquier cosa por ti. Ahora ve por ella y denme nietos."

En lugar de replicar como usualmente lo hace, Ichigo sólo afirmó. "Al rato regreso," dijo antes de agarrar su chamarra y salir apresurado por la puerta.

Isshin permaneció en su lugar en la cama en lo que escuchaba la puerta frontal cerrarse. Una cálida sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. "¿Ves Masaki? Te dije que hice un buen trabajo con nuestro hijo."

_Lo hiciste._

Ichigo rápidamente tocó la puerta y esperó escuchando ruidos al otro lado.

_"Sólo un segundo,"_ alguien dijo antes de que él escuchara los seguros ser quitados y la puerta abrirse. La persona al otro lado de la puerta jadeó. "¿Ichigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? Pensé que estabas en Tokio."

Ichigo negó con la cabeza. "No hay tiempo para eso ¿Puedo pasar?"

La persona frunció el ceño antes de hacerse a un lado. "Tienes suerte de que no estén mis padres."

"Gracias," él dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Tatsuki, realmente necesito tu ayuda."

La joven mujer cruzó los brazos y continuó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Con qué? Es un poco sospechoso cuando tu maestro de repente vine a tu casa tan tarde sin avisar."

"No estoy aquí como tu maestro," Ichigo le dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Ichigo respiró profundamente antes de caer de rodillos frente a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

"¿Ichigo?" ella jadeó. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando él puso ambas manos en el piso inclinando su cabeza.

"Por favor," dijo en un suave pero desesperado tono, "Necesito tu ayuda no como tu profesor…sino como el novio de tu mejor amiga."

Afonía.

Los dos permanecieron muy quietos en sus posiciones mientras la tormenta continuaba afuera. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Ichigo, ella respondió."¿QUÉ?"

Ichigo mantuvo agachada la cabeza. "Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a Rukia."

La mandíbula de Tatsuki cayó al suelo y lo veía boquiabierta como un pez. "¿R-Ru—Rukia? ¿_Kuchiki_ Rukia? ¿_MI _Rukia?"

"Sí," él contestó, sin encogerse ni siquiera una vez cuando ella le gritó.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" Tatsuki lo agarró del cuello y lo jaló hacia ella. "¿Quieres decir que estás envuelto con Rukia?"

Ichigo asintió.

Sus ojos de pronto se obscurecieron con ira mientras ella alzaba un puño y lo lanzaba hacia su mejilla. "¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que estás haciendo?"

Ichigo gimió mientras el dolor se esparcía por toda su cara con mayor intensidad dado que ella lo golpeó en el mismo lugar que los guardaespaldas de Byakuya lo habían golpeado hace varios días. "Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo, es más importante salvar a Rukia antes de que empieces a sermonearme."

Sus palabras de repente mandaron shocks eléctricos por su cuerpo, congelándola antes de que pudiera lanzar otro puñetazo. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'salvarla'?"

Ichigo la miró antes de decir, "Su hermano se enteró. Hace unos días vino y se la llevó."

El agarre de Tatsuki de inmediato se deshizo dando un paso hacia atrás. "N-no puede ser. ¿Ese tipo de verdad vino?"

De nuevo Ichigo asintió.

"¡AUGH!" Pasó una mano por su cabello corto empezando a murmurar palabras incoherentes. "No puedo—ese pen —Ru—mierda—"

Ichigo, quien cayó de nuevo al piso, sólo observó esperando a que ella lo sacara de su sistema.

"Hijo de—policía—demo—mhmm—joder—prisión—"

"¿Terminaste?" Ichigo preguntó.

Tatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada. "Es tu puta culpa que Rukia esté de regreso en ese agujero infernal."

Otro peso de culpa cayó en sus hombros. Ichigo bajo la vista hacia sus puños que estaban encima de sus dobladas rodillas. "Lo sé. Es por eso que la tengo que recuperar y recompensarle por todo esto."

Otra ronda de silencio los envolvió mientras Tatsuki lo continuaba fulminando. "¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti cuando tomaste ventaja de mi mejor amiga?"

"¡No la use!" Ichigo le soltó, esta vez fulminándola con la mirada, "¡La amo!"

Tatsuki se desconcertó por su repentina confesión. Lo miró boquiabierta antes de cerrar sus puños de nuevo. "¡Si ajá! Cómo puedo creer—"

"Créeme," Ichigo dijo, viéndola directo a los ojos con toda forma de seriedad.

Decir que sorprendió a Tatsuki ver su antiguo niñero mirarla con tanta emoción sería decir poco. Pero hizo un gran trabajo en ocultar su shock agarrando su cuello de nuevo. "Si retiras lo dicho, no dudaré en llamar a los policías."

Ichigo ni siquiera se estremeció. "Te pasaré el teléfono."

Asintiendo, Tatsuki soltó su agarre y fue a su sala. "No conozco su dirección pero tengo una idea de quién podría."

"¿Quién? ¿Matsumoto? ¿Hinamori?" Ichigo preguntó, sin gustarle la idea de qué más personas supieran acerca de su relación _secreta_ con Rukia.

Afortunadamente, Tatsuki negó con la cabeza. "Sólo espera un segundo." le dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando un número. Sostuvo el teléfono a la altura de su oído y esperó a que la llamada continuara. "¿Hola? Sí, habla Arisawa Tatsuki. ¿Cómo has estado? Sí, bueno, de hecho tengo una pregunta. Me gustaría saber cuál es su número nuevo…sí…¿me lo podría repetir?" preguntó antes de caminar silenciosa a su cuarto para hablar con mayor privacidad.

Dándose cuenta de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer más que esperar, Ichigo caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón negro. Miró alrededor notando que mucho había cambiado desde las última vez que había visitado la casa Arisawa. Había trofeos y certificados de todas las competencias de artes marciales que Tatsuki y su familia habían ganado a través de los años. Realmente evocaba recuerdos…

"Está bien, él estará aquí en unas cuantas horas," Tatsuki anunció cuando regresó.

"¿Quién?"

Ella le sonrió de lado. "Ya verás."

-Unas horas después-

"No me jodas."

Tatsuki volteó los ojos. "Él es el único que te puede ayudar así que trágate tu estúpido orgullo y escúchalo."

Ichigo cruzó sus brazos en frente de su cara, haciendo una 'x'. "No me importa. Él es el último tipo que quiero que me ayude."

"Eugh, estás siendo estúpido," ella se quejó.

"Déjalo ser, Tatsuki. Estoy seguro de que sigue molesto por lo que pasó hace unos cuantos meses," la otra persona dijo.

Tatsuki lo miró antes de fruncir el ceño hacia Ichigo. "¿No me digas que sigues con eso?"

"Tal vez."

"Errr," ella gruñó, "¡Ichigo, eso fue hace mucho! ¡Además, Renji no lo hizo sin razón!"

"¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?" él le regresó.

Renji se rascó la cabeza irritado. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas cuando te enteras que la chica de la que has estado enamorado desde siempre de repente sale con otro tipo? Sin mencionar que viven juntos."

Tatsuki asintió. "¿Ves Ichigo? Él tenía una ra…zón…" su voz cortó mientras veía a su amigo, "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo supiste acerca de mí y de Rukia?" Ichigo preguntó, su rostro repentinamente serio con la inesperada información.

Renji gimió, sabiendo que iba a ser golpeado de nuevo. "Bueno, ese día cuando fuimos a tu departamento para una sesión de estudio grupal…cuando Rukia corrió de regreso para recuperar algo, decidí esperar afuera y acompañarla a su casa. Pero…ella nunca salió."

Los ojos de Ichigo se dilataron.

"Y cómo vives en el segundo piso, pude ver las cosas claramente," él continuó, "Los vi besándose y de repente las luces se apagaron. Después de eso, bueno…"

Las cejas de Tatsuki se fruncieron. "No me digas que fuiste tú el que empezó el rumor de Ichigo viviendo con una estudiante."

En lugar de contestar, Renji miró a otro lado. Pero eso fue suficiente para darle a los otros dos la verdad.

"Tsk," Ichigo rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y miró a otro lado, "Supongo que puede ser visto como una clase de razón. Afortunadamente no fuimos atrapados por la escuela, así que supongo que dejaré esta ir."

Ahora, en este punto, una persona sensible hubiera parado, pero Renji no podía deshacerse de la cara manchada de lágrimas de Rukia de su mente. Si ella no lo golpearía como la mierda que él realmente era, entonces ser madreado por su novio lo haría. "Hay más."

Los dos lo miraron. "¿Qué?"

Renji agachó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos. "¡Yo fui el que le dijo a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama acerca de ti viviendo con Rukia!"

Silencio.

Luego… _!SMACK!_

"¡Eugh!" Renji gimió volando hacia atrás, pero no cayó en nado cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó por el cuello y lo jaló hacia arriba.

"¿QUÉ?" Ichigo le gritó a la cara.

"¡Ichigo!" Tatsuki jaló su otro brazo para detener el segundo golpe, "¡Detén esto!"

"¿Por qué debería?" él le gritó a ella. "¡Es por este imbécil que Rukia fue llevada lejos!"

"¡Pero al menos se está ofreciendo para ayudar!" ella trató de razonar con él pero no estaba funcionando.

Ichigo gruñó tratando de dar el segundo golpe. "¿Cómo le puedo creer? ¡Podría estar tratando de llevarme a una trampa y separarme de Rukia definitivamente!"

"Pero aun así—"

"Tatsuki."

La joven mujer vio a su amigo, mirando hacia abajo, hablándole con un labio partido. "Está bien. Déjalo golpearme. Lo merezco."

"Renji…"

"Está bien, en serio," él dijo alzando la vista con una media sonrisa triste en la comizura de su boca. "Me sentiría mucho mejor si me sacan toda luz a golpes. Si no lo hace, podría preguntarle a alguien más que lo haga en su lugar."

Tatsuki mordió su labio inferior antes de soltar lentamente el brazo de Ichigo. En el momento en que estuvo libre, Ichigo lanzó otro fuerte golpe, mandando a Renji fuera de su agarre hacia el piso.

"Ack," Renji jadeó tratando de sentarse. Alzó una mano y limpió algo de sangre de su cara antes de mirar hacia Ichigo. No dijo nada pero en silencio le decía que estaba listo para más.

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a su antiguo estudiante, sentado con un sangriento labio y nariz, esperando que mandara más golpes.

_"Es mi mejor amigo."_

Una suave memoria en la nieve apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo.

_"Cuando huí de casa él y su familia rápidamente me acogieron y cuidaron de mí."_

Ichigo continuó observando al joven chico que estaba cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando el siguiente golpe. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, obviamente sabiendo que los golpes iban a ser extremadamente dolorosos. Pero se estremeció cuando una mano cayó ligeramente en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron y alzó la vista.

"Fue suficiente," Ichigo le dojo, "Si continuó, Rukia se va a enojar conmigo."

Renji sólo lo miró antes de bajar la vista. "No tienes porque preocuparte por eso. Arruiné nuestra amistad en el momento en que le dije a su hermano. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando la besé a la fuerza."

La mano en la cabeza de Renji se crispó un poco deslizándose fuera.

"¿Tú qué?" Tatsuki lo vio boquiabierta.

Él miró a otro lado. "Estaba como estúpido y pensé que Kurosaki estaba tomando ventaja de Rukia. Pero cuando ella lo siguió defendiendo…la bese para tratar y forzarla a ver la 'luz'," citó al aire.

"No ayudas," ella gimió, "Hiciste esto peor."

"Ahora sí que ella me gritó que nuestra amistad ahora terminó." Sus puños se tensaron fulminando el piso. "Sé que la cagué pero quiero ayudarla antes de que la cague aun más."

Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio por un rato antes de que ella resoplara. "Al menos te diste cuenta de lo mal que hiciste."

"…Sí."

Ichigo sólo exhaló e inhaló profundamente para calmarse, forzándose a repetir las palabras de Rukia en su mente. "Eso no importa desde que ella se preocupa por ti." Pausó cuando Renji lo miró. "Además, ella toma decisiones rápidas que luego no mantiene. Cuando las cosas se calmen, sé que ella querrá arreglar su amistad."

Los ojos de Renji se suavizaron mientras recuerdos de los viejos tiempos pasaban ante él en lo que Tatsuki corría para ayudarle a su amigo a pararse. "Tienes suerte," le sonrió.

Renji asintió, también con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Así que, ¿cómo podemos llegar a Rukia?" Ichigo preguntó.

Renji lo miró y sonrió de lado. "Fácil. Por la puerta frontal."

* * *

N/A: El final realmente no es de mi gusto, desde que terminé la pelea entre Ichigo y Renji realmente rapido...pero tengo que ir a encontrarme con mis amigos para ver fuego artificiales y no pude escribir mas! Perdon, pero espero que esto haya sido lo suficientemente bueno. Aqui, queria mostrar a Renji recuperando sus sentidos al estar de acuerdo con ayudar a Ichigo. Justo como en la saga de la SS en el manga, primero hace algo mal (por un mal entendido) pero rapidamente trata de arreglarlo. Realmente disfrute escribiendo esta parte pero no termino bien...

No fue sino hasta varios capitulos atras que recorde que nunca escribi acerca de lo que sucedio con el arreglo del celular asi que decidi utilizarlo aqui y creo que eso fue algo bueno. Y para algunos de ustedes que pienesen que es imposible para Ichigo o Rukia de olvidarse del adorno, se me ocurrieron dos explicaciones decentas:

1)Ichigo es tan desordenado que solo apila las cosas en su cajon y el adorno se perdio

2)Desde que Rukia conocio a Ichigo, las cosas han sido tan atareadas que se olvido del adorno

Estas suenan bien? Espero.

Y si cualqueira tiene curiosidad, añadi algo dulce despues de las ultimas palabras de Isshin antes de sacarlo. Estoy segura de que ya lo descubrieron pero se supone que era Masaki, susurrandole. La razon por la que puse eso fue para mostrar que su espiritu siempre esta con su familia, observandolos y apoyandolos en silencio. Asi que inclui una linda oracion para sacar algunos "awwww" de los lectores. Pero no es nada grande asi que no creo que vaya a volver a aparecer...porque no lo va a hacer.

Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar REVIEW!

Próximo capitulo:

Entrnado a la Mansion Kuchiki...e Ichigo esta usando una peluca? O.o

* * *

N/T: awwwww a mi si me gusto la parte de Masaki! se me hizo tan lindo! nyao! y debo de decir que la parte en la que Ichigo le pide ayuda a Tatsuki me encanto traducirla! mas cuando le dice que le pide ayuda como el novio de su amiga! kya! y tambien me gusot traducir cuando Isshin le da el anillo a Ichigo! ajajajaja, ironia xD (aunke hace un año queria subir el cap de navidad en navidad pero namas el tiempo de traducir no me daba para hacerlo xD)

de nuevo FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero para la prox semana subirles un nuevo cap para antes de Año Nuevo! y esperemos que el proximo año este lleno de Ichiruki! siiiiii!

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	24. 24 Recuperándote

**Notas de la Autora: AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO! perdoned la demora. Las cosas no han estado muy bien como quisiera esta semana asi que no he estado muy bien para escribir. Con estres por el trabajo, problemas de dinero y esta computadora del siglo pasado que sigue descomponiendose, estoy por arrancarme la cabeza. Lo cual significa, si hay mas errores aqui y si este capitulo no es el mejor. Pero por favor soportenme y dejen review.**

**Ichigo finalmente va a rescatar a Rukia pero para hacerlo tiene que pasar por las puertas frontales primero. Lean y vean que sucede!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**:ñam ñam...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO super atrasado! jajajaja se supone que debia subir esto en año nuevo, pero porque no, me dio flojera xDD pero meh, ya esta aqui el nuevo cap asi ke LEAN! =D

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Recuperándote

* * *

"Este es el plan más estúpido que jamás haya escuchado."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Renji volteó los ojos. "Vamos, ¿no confían en mí?"

"No," Tatsuki e Ichigo dijeron simultáneamente.

"Wow, muchas gracias."

Tatsuki suspiró bajándose más el sombrero. "Mira, es sólo que lo que si Rukia me ha dicho acerca de su hermano es verdad, entonces es muy probable que tenga a todos sus hombres buscando a este naranjo aquí."

Ichigo rápidamente alejo sel dedo que lo señalaba de su rostro. "Estoy de acuerdo," dijo reluctante, "¿No hay otra forma de hacer esto?"

Renji sacudió su cabeza. "Miren, si quieren recuperar a Rukia sin que su hermano los persiga, entonces tienen que hacerlo lo más limpiamente posible. Vayan con Byakuya y traten de razonar con él."

"Imposible," Ichigo meneó su mano de izquierda a derecha, "Esa encarnación de Satán va a hacer que me disparen antes de que siquiera pueda decir una palabra."

"Kuchiki-sama no es así de duro," Renji dijo, "Sólo tienes que estar de su lado bueno."

"¿Ese tipo tiene un lado 'bueno'?" Tatsuki preguntó, a lo cual Renji respondió con una risa extraña.

"Incluso si lo tiene, ya tiene una opinión bastante mala de mí," Ichigo les dijo.

Renji volteó los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Che, por supuesto que la tiene. ¿O ya olvidaste que estás cogiendo con su hermanita?"

Tatsuki jadeó mirando a Ichigo. "¿Ya se acostaron?"

"Geez, dilo más fuerte a la próxima, ¿no?" Ichigo se quejó.

Renji sacudió su cabeza mientras salían del tren y se dirigían a la salida de la estación. Los tres, después de encontrarse en la residencia Arisawa, rápidamente se fueron al tren que los llevaría a la mansión Kuchiki en la que Rukia se estaba quedando. Pero Renji les dijo que usaran ropas negras y sombreros para cubrir sus rostros—y en el caso de Ichigo, su escandaloso cabello—desde que Byakuya podría ya haber investigado a todas las personas que estuvieran asociadas con Rukia mientras estuvo en Karakura.

Cuando salieron de la estación, Renji prontamente llamó a un taxi y los tres entraron. Rápido le dijo al conductor la calle y número antes de ir para allá.

"¿Así que, cómo vamos a entrar?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"Fácil," Renji preguntó, "Ustedes dos sólo fingirán ser mis guardaespaldas."

Ichigo bufó. "¿Cómo va eso a funcionar?"

"Porque también soy de una familia bastante adinerada," Renji les dijo, "Mi tío-abuelo, con quien me estoy quedando ahora, tiene un gran negocio y es socio con Kuchiki-sama. Así es como Rukia y yo nos conocimos. Y como mi tío-abuelo es un poco paranoico, siempre asigna guardaespaldas para los miembros de su familia. Aunque no los necesito ahora, todavía lo dejo hacer lo que quiera sólo para calmarlo porque ya está muy viejo."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio pensando en su plan. "Más vale que esto funcione," Tatsuki le dijo, "O te voy a madrear."

Renji rió entre dientes. "Entendido."

Ichigo finalmente relajó su tenso cuerpo, aunque fuera sólo un poco, sentándose y viendo por la ventana. Enero ya casi terminaba y el último mes del invierno estaría encima de ellos. Entonces, únicamente faltaría un mes para que Rukia supuestamente se graduara.

Lo cual le recordó que Rukia necesitaba regresar a la escuela lo más pronto posible antes de que eso le empezara a afectar para graduarse.

_Flashback_

_"¿Ne, Ichigo?"_

_"¿Hmm?" él gimió alzando su cansada cabeza de la almohada. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?"_

_Rukia frunció el ceño. "Necesito tu ayuda."_

_El novio apenas alzó la mirada para verla de reojo antes de gemir de nuevo. "Rukia, son las dos de la mañana. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que sea que esto sea después?"_

_"No," ella rápidamente replicó. _

_Ichigo suspiró hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, su voz ligeramente ahogada por la almohada._

_"Porque estoy teniendo dificultades pensando a que universidad voy a ir."_

_Ichigo suspiró. "¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahorita? Pensé que ya tenías todo planeado."_

_"Bueno, lo tenía, o al menos eso pensaba," ella murmuró, "Pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde el año pasado."_

_"¿Cómo qué?"_

_"…Como el que esté aquí contigo," ella respondió con voz baja._

_Ichigo finalmente la volteó a ver para notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa haló de sus labios mientras él estiraba una mano y la posaba en su cálida mejilla. "Te ves demasiado linda cuando te sonrojas."_

_Eso sólo intensificó el rubor._

_"Y te ayudaré a escoger a que escuela ir después de que haya dormido algo." Rápidamente él se enterró debajo de las cobijas._

_Rukia observó el gran bulto debajo del edredón, que estaba siendo tan dulce momentos atrás, roncar. Una gran vena saltó en su frente mientras agarraba uno de los libros de texto de Ichigo y lo lanzaba en la parte superior del bulto. "¡BASTARDO!" gritó._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente por como tuvo que mantenerse despierto hasta el día siguiente para ayudar a Rukia a escribir sus solicitudes a universidades cerca y dentro de Karakura. De esa forma no tendría que dejar el departamento.

"Ya llegamos," Renji anunció pagándole al taxista para salir.

Tatsuki e Ichigo rápidamente lo siguieron y salieron a una calle desconocida. "¿Así que, exactamente dónde queda la casa Kuchiki?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"Al final de esta calle," Renji le dijo, "Sólo quería bajarme antes para no alzar ninguna sospecha. A los guardias no les gusta cuando una persona desconocida o coche se acerca al lugar. Y usualmente llegó caminando de cualquier forma así que no dirán nada si llego así."

"Suena bien," Ichigo se adelantó. "Terminemos con esto."

"Sólo un segundo," Tatsuki lo detuvo y se paró frente a él. "Quiero hacer esto antes de que nos alejemos."

Su ceño fruncido se acentuó cuando Ichigo vio lo que Tatsuki sacó de la mochila que había llevado con ella. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Nop," ella sonrió ampliamente quitándole el sombrero y reemplazándolo con una peluca encima del cabello naranja. "Ahí."

Cuando Ichigo vio los mechones negros cayendo por su rostro su ceño se apretó más de pura frustración. "¿Es esto necesario?"

Renji se rió señalándolo con el dedo. "¡Esto no tiene precio! ¡Necesito una foto para enseñársela a los otros luego!" dijo sacando su celular.

"¡Aleja esa cosa!" Ichigo alejó el celular de su cara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Renji había tomado la foto. "¡Oi!"

"¡Jaja! ¡No puedo esperar para enseñarle esto a Rukia!" Renji exclamó guardando la foto en su teléfono.

"¡Déjame ver!" Tatsuki corrió hacia ahí y ambos miraron la foto de un molesto Kurosaki Ichigo usando una peluca negra, larga, de corte de tazón, que cubría por completo su cabello naranja. Tristemente no hacia nada para ayudar a su imagen. "¡JAJAJA!"

Ichigo los fulminó con la mirada cuando ellos seguían riendo fuertemente. "Los voy a matar."

"Quéjate después de que saquemos a Rukia," Renji rió disimuladamente regresando su teléfono al bolsillo de sus pantalones. Alzó la vista y miró la mansión que era claramente visible desde donde estaban parados. "Todavía tengo tarea que hacer para mi escuela nueva así que terminemos esto pronto."

Ichigo y Tatsuki lo siguieron de cerca mientras Renji los guiaba a la escalofriante mansión.

"Sólo permanezcan callados y actúen como si estuvieran estreñidos. No sospecharán nada así," Renji les informó mientras se acercaban a su destino.

Los dos asintieron parados frente a las enormes rejas.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Ichigo alzó la vista para ver a dos hombres, vestidos en los trajes negros que tan bien conocía, acercándose del otro lado de las rejas.

"Estoy aquí para hablar de nuevo con Rukia," Renji les dijo, "Escuché que aún sigue matándose de hambre."

Ichigo cerró los puños para evitar decir algo.

Uno de los guardaespaldas vio a las dos personas paradas detrás de Renji. "¿Y ellos?"

"Nuevos guardaespaldas," Renji señaló con el pulgar, "El viejo no se deshará de ellos hasta que esté muerto."

Los dos hombres ojearon a Ichigo y Tatsuki escépticos, sin estar realmente seguros de confiar o no en estos nuevos reclutas. "¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar hoy?"

Renji encogió los hombros. "Tal vez una hora o dos. Sólo necesito checarla, eso es todo."

Los hombres finalmente asintieron mientras uno de ellos sacaba un control remoto y abría las rejas. Renji dio las gracias con la cabeza y rápidamente caminó el largo tramo hacia la mansión. Ichigo se arriesgó y miró brevemente hacia atrás para ver las rejas ya cerradas y los dos hombres observándolos cautelosamente.

_Esto se podría poner feo_, él temió permaneciendo un pie atras de Renji.

Cuando alcanzaron las grandiosas puertas frontales, otros dos guardias se acercaron y les abrieron las puertas, pero sus ojos eran tan cautelosos y fríos como los de su jefe.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas, y que las escucharon cerrarse detrás de ellos, Renji susurró a los dos para que sólo ellos lo pudieran escuchar. "Estos guardias fueron escogidos personalmente por Kuchiki-sama así que son peligrosos. No hagan nada que llame la atención o se alejen demasiado de mí."

Los dos asintieron levemente antes de que un mayordomo se le acercara e hiciera una reverencia. "Abarai-sama, es bueno volverlo a ver."

"Ah," Renji alzó la mano en señal de saludo, "Estoy aquí por los negocios usuales. ¿Ha habido alguna mejora?"

El viejo mayordomo sacudió la cabeza. "Cuando nuestras doncellas van a recoger su bandeja de comida, apenas una mordida se ha dado a su pan. Rukia-sama está meramente sobreviviendo a base de agua y ha adelgazado muchísimo."

Un sentimiento agudo cruzó el pecho de Ichigo.

"Supongo que no tengo opción más que forzarlo por su garganta," Renji gruñó pasando al viejo mayordomo quien hizo una reverencia y caminó en dirección contraria. Pero antes de que pudieran moverse a un pie de donde estaban parados, diez hombres en trajes negros los rodearon, atrapándolos por sorpresa. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Renji fulminó con la mirada.

"Discúlpeme, Abarai-sama," un hombre se adelantó y observó a las tres personas mientras sus estancias se volvían defensivas. "Pero debemos pedirle a sus hombres que nos den sus IDs. Nunca los habíamos visto y nunca nos dieron el mensaje de que le asignaron nuevos guardaespaldas."

"¿Por qué los asuntos de mi familia deberían ser, incluso conocidos por ustedes?" Renji preguntó.

"Porque quien sea que entre en este lugar debe ser investigado en caso de que Kuchiki-sama sea amenazado."

"Pshc," Renji se mofó. "He estado viniendo a este lugar desde que era niño. ¿No confían en mí?"

"En usted, sí," él contestó antes de señalar a los otros dos, "En ellos no." Como si de repente les hubieran dado una señal, los diez avanzaron hacia delante.

"¡Al carajo!" Tatsuki lanzó su sombrero y rápidamente tomó su posición para lanzar una patada al hombre que más se le estaba acercando.

"¡Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar!" Ichigo gritó lanzando su peluca y uniéndose a la batalla.

"¡Es él!" uno de los guaruras gritó, "¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡No lo dejen acercase a Rukia-sama!"

Ichigo gruñó sintiendo a alguien agarrar su brazo antes de que pudiera atacar, y no pudo bloquear un puño que cayó en su cara.

"¡Ichigo!" Tatsuki gritó corriendo hacia él para patear a su captor.

"¡Detrás de ti!" Renji gritó esta vez agarrando el brazo que se dirigía hacia Tatsuki, lanzando al hombre a la esquina de la habitación. "¡Por aquí!" le gritó a ambos mientras velozmente corría por un camino cualquiera, luchando con quien fuera en su camino.

Renji rápidamente viró en una esquina y abrió una puerta que los llevó a otra estancia con un bar. Corrió hacia ahí y saltó sobre la mesa mientras Tatsuki e Ichigo se metían por el costado.

Presionaron sus cuerpos en contra de la mesa y trataron de calmar sus respiraciones escondiéndose de los gritos y carreras de afuera de la puerta.

"Hombre, hay muchos de ellos," Ichigo se limpió la frente, "¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos a donde sea con ellos persiguiéndonos en cada esquina?"

"Buen trabajo idiota," Tatsuki golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Renji, "Dijiste que no habría problema pero ahora mira la situación. Estamos siendo cazados."

"Sí, quién pensaría en que sospecharían incluso de mí," Renji gimió sobándose su adolorida cabeza.

Ichigo suspiró recargando su cabeza en la fría mesa de madera. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Pregúntale al idiota aquí," Tatsuki señaló al pelirrojo quien se veía lo suficientemente molesto como para morder su dedo.

"¡Escúchenme y escúchenme bien!" Renji susurró, "Kuchiki-sama ha construido este lugar para que sea un estúpido laberinto. A menos de que hayan estado aquí por cinco años, no sabrán por donde ir."

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Tatsuki lo vio boquiabierta.

Renji encogió los hombros. "No lo sé. Pero esto es lo que harán: sepárense. Luego, vayan al tercer piso por cualquiera de las escales y corran a la área más obscura de la mansión, la cual sería el centro de la parte de hasta atrás. Sólo sigan corriendo y terminaremos en el mismo lugar desde que todo se conecta de alguna forma." Pausó para ver a los dos asentir entendiendo. "Sigan corriendo hasta en medio del pasillo donde hay un gran retrato de Hisana-sama, quien se ve como Rukia. Enfrente de su pintura hay dos pasillos más, uno que va dobla a la izquierda, y el otro al otro lado." Lo que sea que hagan, tomen la d—"

"¡Ahí están!"

"¡Joder!" Tatsuki maldijo. Los tres rápidamente salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia direcciones diferentes.

"¡Recuerden!" Renji gritó justo antes de dirigirse a una puerta cerrada.

Ichigo maldijo mientras velozmente corría hacia la dirección contraria hacia un pasillo cualquiera. Hombres viejos y mujeres también gritaban y maldecían cuando los empujaba para pasar, yendo a donde fuera y cazó a todos lados buscando las escaleras.

Izquierda.

Derecha.

Esquina.

Puerta.

"¡Ahí está!" siempre gritaban cuando se le acercaban.

"Joder," Ichigo maldijo lanzando un gancho derecho a un hombre y pateando a otro en el costado para hacerse el suficiente espacio para escabullirse. "Tal vez mi papá en serio me enseñó algo" murmuró para sí mismo cuando vio lo que estaba buscando.

Escaleras.

"¡Ahí!"

¡Maldición!

Ichigo saltó justo a tiempo para evadir a un hombre que se lanzó hacia él. "¡Atrápenlo!" alguien gritó e Ichigo alzó la mirada para ver a otros tres hombres corriendo por las escaleras.

"¡Esto está tomando demasiado!" Ichigo gruñó agachándose para evitar un golpe y rápidamente respondió con un puño en los intestinos. El hombre cayó e Ichigo osciló para atrapar al segundo. Pero justo cuando hizo contacto, gritó fuertemente cuando sintió un objeto de madera partirse en dos después de colisionar con su espalda.

"¡Agárrenlo ahora!" Alguien gritó al mismo tiempo que dos hombres más aparecían para rehacer el tres-a-uno. Ichigo se sostuvo de la pared mientras los tres iban contra él.

Con un gruñido doloroso, Ichigo rápidamente se hizo hacia delante y pateó al hombre con el bat y arrancó el arma de sus manos justo a tiempo para batear a sus otros dos oponentes.

"¡ARGH!" Ichigo gruñó bateando y escuchando el gratificante sonido de los dos hombres ser noqueados. Se agarró la costilla, aún lastimada de su último encuentro con los hombres de Byakuya. "Lo voy a matar," gimió tirando el bat hacia un lado e iniciando a subir las escaleras.

Ruidos provenían de cada lugar de la mansión—la cual ahora parecía un palacio—mientras Ichigo trataba de encontrar el camino del que Renji había hablado.

¡Pero todo el maldito lugar estaba obscuro!

El pelinaranjo se detuvo en sus pasos, viendo de izquierda a derecha sin aliento, tratando de encontrar cualquier pasillo que estuviera más obscuro que el otro.

_¿Este? No…ese…pero aquel…_ "¡AL CARAJO!" Ichigo gritó escogiendo un pasillo al azar para correr por él.

_"¡Escuché un ruido allá arriba!"_

Ichigo gruñó cuando escuchó ruidos acercándose. Pero continuó corriendo. A pesar de que sus piernas y su cuerpo herido le gritaban que parase y se recuperara, Ichigo siguió corriendo.

_Cállate,_ mentalmente le gritó a su cuerpo, _¡Necesito llegar con Rukia!_

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas de pelear y ser golpeado, Ichigo se patinó en seco cuando se encontró con el cuadro de una mujer que se veía igual a Rukia, excepto que más grande y madura. Se paró frente al retrato, viendo a la mujer a la que Rukia veía como su persona más importante.

"Kuchiki Hisana," jadeó viendo su pintura, "Por favor déjame recuperar a Rukia." Agachó su cabeza antes de girarse para ver los dos pasillos de los que Renji les dijo…

_"Lo que sea que hagan, tomen la—"_

Los ojos de Ichigo se contrajeron cuando recordó que Renji nunca terminó sus palabras. Miró entre los dos, completamente perdido acerca de lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Izquierda?

¿Derecha?

Ichigo mordió sus labios mientras trataba de rebobinar su cerebro para recordad si Renji había dicho una sola sílaba de una dirección certera pero ¡nada se le venía a la mente!

"¡Ahí está!"

Ichigo miró al lado donde escuchaba voces y pisadas acercándosele. "¡Al carajo!" gritó y corrió en uno de los pasillos. Corrió y corrió pasando puerta tras puerta, ventana tras ventana y horrible sentimiento tras horrible sentimiento.

Finalmente, al final del pasillo Ichigo se detuvo cuando unas largas puertas francesas lo encaraban. Sabía que tenía que ser ahí desde que esas puertas eran más elegantes que cualquier otra de las puertas que hubiera visto en ese lugar…o en cualquier otro lugar.

Ichigo respiró profundamente y tomó la perilla, lentamente girándola.

La puerta se abrió y él jadeó cuando miró adentro.

Rukia estaba acostado en su cama, todavía viendo la ventana en silencio.

Varios días habían pasado y ella aún no se había recuperado de lo que le había sucedido con Ichigo y entre ella y Renji. Todo estaba cayéndose cuando se suponía que debería estar celebrando el final del año escolar.

Por la repentina realización, Rukia enterró su cabeza en su almohada y liberó un largo suspiro. Estaba tan enferma y cansada de llorar que estaba buscando diferentes métodos para expresar su dolor.

_¡CRASH!_

_¡CLANK!_

_¡BANG!_

_"¡ATRÁPENLOS!"_

_¡POR AQUÍ!"_

_"¡AHHH!"_

La cabeza de Rukia se alzó cuando escuchó el lío viniendo detrás de su puerta. Permaneció en silencio agudizando sus oído para escuchar. Y jadeó cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte y más loco.

"Qué demo—"

La puerta de repente se abrió y Rukia se sentó recta en su cama cuando vio a alguien entrar a su cuarto.

"¡RUKIA!"

Dicha mujer pudo únicamente jadear cuando la inesperada persona corrió directo hacia ella para un gran, quiebra huesos, abrazo. "¿T-Tatsuki?"

La joven mujer asintió alejándose para hacer un chequeo rápido de su amiga. "¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿Comiste algo? ¡Eres un maldito palo! ¡Te voy a comprar tus comidas favoritas cuando lleguemos a casa! ¿Tienes frío? Necesitas algo—"

"¡Tatsuki!" Rukia detuvo a su frenética amiga, "E-estoy bien. Sólo…sorprendida de que estés aquí."

Tatsuki asintió inclinándose para abrazar gentilmente a su amiga esta vez. "Lo sé. Lo siento mucho por lo que ha estado pasando."

"¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?...Espera un segundo," Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron sobremanera cuando vio la culpable mirada en el rostro de su amiga. "¿Lo sabes?"

Tatsuki rió débilmente. "Bueno, no estaría aquí causando tanto alboroto si no, ¿cierto?"

Rukia gimió cayendo en su cama. "¿Quién te dijo?"

"Quien más sino el sorbete de naranja," ella rió entre dientes viendo a su delgada amiga, "Está aquí para recuperarte."

Ante esas palabras Rukia saltó y vio boquiabierta a su amiga con grandes ojos. "I-Ichigo…¿está aquí?"

Tatsuki asintió abrazando a su amiga de nuevo. "Sí, estamos aquí para llevarte de regreso a casa." Ante sus palabras reconfortantes y gesto, Rukia abrazó a su amiga con un apretado abrazo mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornase llorosos. Tatsuki sonrió al sentir la humedad en su playera.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de Rukia empezó a abrirse de nuevo. Rukia rápidamente se alejo de su amiga y miró ansiosa. "Ichi—"

Pero en lugar de ver el cabello naranja que había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo, un flameante cabello rojo entró a su cuarto.

"¿Renji?"

Dicho hombre alzó la vista y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Hey," replicó antes de ser seguido por un largo silencio.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada, Tatsuki le dio un codazo a su petit amiga y dijo, "Renji fue quien nos ayudo a llegar aquí. Deberías agradecerle."

Por sus palabras, Rukia bajó de su cama y rápidamente corrió hacia su amigo de la infancia. Envolvió sus brazos alredor de su cintura y enterró su cabeza en su pecho empezando a llorar en alivio.

Renji la abrazó de regreso. "Perdón por haber sido tan imbécil."

Rukia sacudió su cabeza contra su chamarra sosteniéndose con mayor fuerza. "Gracias," susurró.

Viendo suficiente de la amistosa reunión, Tatsuki se paró y caminó hacía ahí para poner una mano en el hombro de Rukia. "Vamos. Recoge tus cosas y salgamos de aquí. Este lugar me esta dando mala vibra con todos estos pasillos oscuros y hombres locos persiguiéndonos."

Renji rió. "¿Ya tuviste demasiada aventura en el infierno por un día?" preguntó alejándose.

Su amiga se mofó. "Más como para toda una vida. En serio, ¿cómo aguantas este lugar? Yo ya me hubiera matado."

Rukia ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "No siempre fue así."

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien nos atrape." Renji rápidamente se dirigió al closet de Rukia y empezó a empacar sus cosas por ella.

"Renji, deberías de saber más que sólo ir por el closet de una chica," Tatsuki sonrió de lado uniéndosele.

Rukia miró con una sonrisa mientras sus dos ladrantes amigos sacaban una maleta y empezaban a meter cosas en ella. Fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo esta completamente mal. "Chicos," llamó, ganándose la atención de sus amigos, "¿En dónde está Ichigo?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Supongo que esta tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora."

Byakuya meramente lo miró desde su asiento detrás de su gran escritorio. "¿Y a que debo este _disgusto_?"

Un gruñido suave vino de Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia delante. "Mis putas costillas rotas."

"¿Oh?" Byakuya alzó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente de lado. "No creo que esa sea la única razón por la que estés aquí."

"¡Puedes apostar tu trasero helado a que no lo es!" Ichigo rápidamente caminó hacia él y azotó sus puños en el escritorio frente a Byakuya. "¡Tomaste a Rukia de mí, _a la fuerza_, y sólo vine a recuperar lo que es mío por derecho!"

"¿Qué es 'tuyo'?" Byakuya se paró y fulminó con la mirada al hombre parado al otro lado de su escritorio de cedro rojo. "¿Desde cuando mi hermana se convirtió en un objeto que pueda ser poseído fácilmente por alguien?"

"¿Desde cuando Rukia se convirtió en un jodida muñeca para que la uses como te plazca?" Ichigo ladró de regreso.

Los dos hombres permanecieron parados en silencio mientras el cuarto literalmente era iluminado por las chispas que salían de las miradas letales que se mandan.

Byakuya fue el primero en hablar. "Primero, tomaste ventaja de mi hermana que es tu estudiante. Segundo, invades mi casa y golpeas a varios de mis mejores guardaespaldas. Y tercero, irrumpes aquí y esperas que me arrodille y ruegue por piedad mientras te llevas a mi hermana. No creo que esto califiqué como una muestra de respeto para mí o mi hermana."

Ichigo permaneció en silencio, sus puños cerrados con más fuerza. Siguió repitiendo en su cabeza que no golpeara al frío imbécil frente a él o tendría otra excusa para llamar a la policía.

"Si quieres ver otro día, te sugiero que te vayas de inmediato o no dudaré en matarte yo mismo."

"Adelante," Ichigo inmediatamente dijo después de que Byakuya terminó su oración, "Ya estoy muerto sin Rukia a mi lado. Así que no voy a dejar este infierno sin llevarla de regreso conmigo."

Otra ronda de silencio. Byakuya observó a Ichigo con su fría expresión, pero algo en sus ojos lo hacía parecer como si estuviera algo entretenido.

Pero no lo suficientemente entretenido.

Presionó un botón y apenas dijo, "Guardias," antes de que más de diez hombres se apresuraran a entrar a la habitación y aprendieran al furioso pelinaranjo parado en medio del cuarto.

"¡Déjenme ir!" Ichigo gritó tratando de forcejear.

"No tiene caso forcejear," Byakuya dijo, "No dejaré que un _kozo_ como tú continúe interfiriendo en nuestras vidas. Si mis amenazas no van a funcionar contigo, haré que la policía se encargue de ti."

"¿Por qué no puedo estar con Rukia?" Ichigo gritó, "¿Por qué soy su maestro?"

Sentándose, Byakuya fríamente lo miró como si fuera una molesta mosca que no se alejara de su cara. "Sí, pero no es todo. Tú eres su maestro Y eres inferior."

Ichigo sintió todos sus músculos tensarse mientras luchaba más. "¡CHÍNGATE TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDO NOMBRE! ¡Rukia me dijo de tus jodidos nobles que están tratando de lavarle el cerebro para que sea un robot como ustedes! ¡Pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda! ¡No voy a dejar que cambies a la mujer que amo por un juego enfermo tuyo!"

"¿'Juego'?" Byakuya se burló, "Esto nunca fue un 'juego'. Rukia va a heredar todo de mí—mi dinero, mi posición y mi compañía—así que es correcto que trabaje para asegurarme de que ella se convierta en la persona propia para hacer el trabajo. Si no lo hago entonces todo se caerá."

"¡Pero eso es lo que tú quieres! ¿Qué hay de lo que Rukia quiere?"

"Rukia fue criada para querer exactamente lo mismo. No creas que ella puede ser fácilmente cambiada sólo por tu repentina aparición en su vida," Byakuya le dijo poniendo sus codos en la mesa, alzando sus manos entrelazadas para que descansaran delante de su boca. "Rukia seguirá el camino para el que ha sido criada."

"¡Tonterías!"

"Llévenselo," Byakuya meneó una manó para despedir a sus hombres.

"¡Hai!" Todos respondieron arrastrándolo lejos.

Pero Ichigo se mantuvo firme liberando un brazo para lanzar un golpe al inesperado hombre. "¡Fuera de mi camino!" gritó saltando para lanzar una patada contra otro el hombre que estaba agarrando su otro brazo. El momento en que se liberó, las personas restantes empezaron a ir por él y fue forzado a pelear con cada uno de ellos.

Byakuya permaneció quieto observando la batalla ante él con casi ningún interés. No era afectado por los mortales sonidos de los puños de Ichigo colisionando con las mandíbulas de sus hombres. No retrocedió cuando un cuerpo fue lanzado por la habitación cayendo en su escritorio. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando más hombres entraron al cuarto y sujetaron a Ichigo al suelo con armas apuntándole.

"Maldición," Ichigo maldijo tratando de moverse pero los tres hombres encima de él lo mantuvieron en el piso.

Byakuya finalmente se paró y caminó al otro lado del escritorio. "Resístete y le ordenaré a mis hombres que disparen. No pienses que seré piadoso la próxima vez."

Ichigo sólo podía mover sus ojos hacia arriba, desde que su cabeza estaba siendo empujada hacia abajo, y fulminó con ellos al hombre que estaba parado a unos cuantos pies de él. "No pienses que voy—"

"Suficiente," Byakuya lo detuvo, "No puedes ganarme así que te sugiero que te quedes quieto y dejes mi presencia—"

"¡Nii-sama!"

Cada hombre en la habitación saltó en sorpresa cuando miraron hacia la puerta para ver a la inesperada Rukia correr hacia ellos. En el momento en que sus ojos cayeron en ella, Ichigo sintió el rápido latir de su corazón que estaba acostumbrado a sentir siempre que estaba con ella.

"Rukia," llamó y la mujer de inmediato lo miró.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Rukia se humedecieron de nuevo. "Ichigo," susurró y trató de correr hacia él pero Renji y Tatsuki la previnieron. De repente, otro grupo de hombres rodeó a los tres recién llegados, dos armas apuntadas a Renji y Tatsuki.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Byakuya preguntó.

Rukia lo miró con ojos de ruego. "¡Nii-sama, por favor déjalo ir! ¡Te lo imploro!"

"Las señoritas no deben de rogar, Rukia," le dijo severamente.

Pero Rukia ignoró su sentencia y se arrodilló. "¡Haré lo que sea que quiera que haga siempre que lo deje ir!"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo gritó, "¡No hay forma en que deje este lugar sin ti Rukia! ¡No te voy a abandonar en este infierno sólo para que pueda vivir en paz!"

"Pero Ichigo—"

"¡Te amo y te voy a proteger así que deja de decir mierda que haga que parezcas aun más estúpida!" él gritó.

"¡Tú idiota!" Rukia le gritó de regreso, "¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer en esta situación?"

"Rukia—"

"¡Te voy a sacar de aquí y te protegeré de mi familia así que cállate y déjame manejar esto!"

"¡No, tú estúpida enana! Sólo espera y yo—"

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!" Byakuya gritó, terminando la discusión entre su hermana y el _kozo_ en el piso, "¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Saquen a Rukia de aquí!" ordenó.

"¡No!" Ichigo gritó forcejeando aun más.

Renji y Tatsuki estaban por detener a los hombres que se le acercaban a su amiga pero fueron detenidos cuando las armas fueron apuntadas directo a sus caras. "¡Oi! ¡Fuera de nuestro camino!" Tatsuki gritó pero sus brazos fueron agarrados repentinamente por su espalda y alguien la sostuvo contra la puerta.

"Tat—" Renji no pudo decir el nombre de su amiga cuando le fue dado el mismo tratamiento. "¡MALDICIÓN!" maldijo en voz alta.

Rukia trató de arrastrarse pero dos hombres agarraron sus brazos y empezaron a forzarla a pararse. "¡No! ¡Déjenme ir!"

"¡Deténganse! ¡No la toquen!" Ichigo gritó. Miró y le gritó al hombre que había permanecido sin emoción alguna por toda la conmoción. "¡Tú maldito bastardo! ¡Diles que la dejen ir! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que maltraten a tu hermana?"

Byakuya lo miró con la misma 'te-voy-a-matar-insecto' mirada antes de ver toda la conmoción que su hermana estaba haciendo. "Alto."

Su única palabra detuvo a cada persona en la habitación y un escalofriante silencio rodeó el cuarto. Nadie se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a parpadear, mientras esperaban paralizados a que el hombre dijera algo más.

"Suéltenla," ordenó. Los dos hombres de inmediato soltaron su agarre y Rukia dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Rukia cayó en sus rodillas cuando fue 'soltada' por ellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras veía a su hermano en un estado tembloroso. "Nii-sama," jadeó, "Por favor."

Byakuya miró su lastimoso estado antes de ver al hombre en el piso que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Después de unos cuantos segundos de pesado silencio, volvió a mirar a su hermana y ordenó, "Vete ahora."

Rukia se sentó derecha. "Nii-sama, por favor esc—"

"Te dije que te fueras Rukia," Byakuya dijo severamente, "No voy a tolerar más esta rebelión de tu parte."

"Pero—"

"Rukia," la llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más tranquilizadora, "Prometo que no lo voy a lastimas así que escúchame sólo esta vez."

Rukia cerró su boca abierta y miró fijamente a su hermano, insegura de si confiar en él o no.

Ichigo quien también observaba a Byakuya, tratando de leer lo que estaba pensando pero su cara seguía sin emoción alguna. Pero ese tono serio fue todo lo que tomó para ponerlo curioso. "Rukia, escucha lo que diga."

Rukia jadeó mirándolo. "¿Estás mal? Qué tal si—"

"Rukia," Ichigo sonrió, "Nada me va a pasar. ¿Cierto?" fulminó con la mirada a Byakuya. El hombre meramente asintió en respuesta. "¿Ves? Abarai, Tatsuki." Los dos lo miraron. "¿Pueden por favor sacar de aquí a Rukia? Asegúrense de que no se meta en más problemas."

Los dos fueron inmediatamente soltados por sus captores, después de recibir una señal de Byakuya, y cuidadosamente caminaron hacia la mujer que seguía en el suelo. Rukia seguía reluctante de irse y dejó caer todo su peso.

"Rukia," Tatsuki le susurró, "Vamos."

"Confía en él," Renji añadió cuando finalmente la puso en sus pies.

"Ichigo…" Rukia suspiró permitiéndole a sus amigos que la sacaran de la habitación.

Una vez que los tres salieron, Byakuya dio la señal a los hombres que seguían manteniendo a Ichigo en el suelo. Lentamente se pararon e Ichigo esperó hasta que estaban varios pies lejos de él antes de levantarse del piso. Gruñó un poco cuando sus músculos le dolieron por ser forzado a mantenerse el suelo por tanto tiempo.

Con otro meneó de su mano, los hombres inclinaron su cabeza antes de salirse de la habitación por otra puerta.

Finalmente solos, Ichigo se paró y fulminó con la mirada al hombre frente a él. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué planeas hacer con mi hermana?" Byakuya preguntó.

Una ceja se alzó mientras Ichigo ligeramente se desconcertó por su pregunta. "¿Por qué?"

"No me cuestiones, _kozo_. Mi paciencia contigo ya está por terminarse."

Ichigo sintió un tick debajo de su ojo izquierdo por la palabra _'kozo'_ pero decidió ignorarlo esta vez desde que había negocios más importantes que atender por el momento. "Amo a Rukia. Y planeo un futuro con ella tan pronto podamos."

"¿Tiempo presente?" Byakuya sonó entretenido por la confianza de Ichigo, "¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía puedas tener ese 'futuro' tuyo con mi hermana si no está contigo? ¿Y qué si me hermana no está de acuerdo contigo?"

El tick estaba empezando a regresar por completo. "Sé que Rukia me ama y también sé que se va a quedar a mi lado. Ya somos uno en alma—podría decirse—y no la voy a dejar. Le prometí esto una y otra vez, y si mi madre me enseñó algo, fue a nunca retroceder de una promesa con alguien que amas."

Byakuya miró en los ojos miel que ardían con resolución. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. "Tanta confianza…como yo."

El tick empeoró. ¿Ese tipo, con un tubo en su culo, dijo que eran similares? "Tienes que estar bromeando—"

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en que la mantendrás a salvo?"

Ichigo gruñó cuando fue ignorado de nuevo. "Tu maldito—espera, ¿qué?" sus ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente después de darse cuenta de lo que su pregunta podría estar insinuando.

"¿De pronto te quedaste sordo?" Byakuya preguntó.

"No," Ichigo fulminó con la mirada, "Sólo me estaba asegurando de que te escuché bien. Y—" rápidamente añadió antes de que Byakuya pudiera entrometerse para criticarlo más, "me voy a quedar con mi posición como maestro. Gano lo suficiente como para mantenernos a los dos, así que eso no es un problema."

"¿Y qué hay acerca del futuro de Rukia?" Byakuya preguntó bajando la vista para ver su reloj. Se estaba haciendo realmente tarde y tenía una importante conferencia al día siguiente.

"Si ella quiere ir a la universidad y conseguir un trabajo, estoy más que dispuesto a dejarla," Ichigo le dijo, "Me ha estado diciendo cuanto quiere realizar una carrera en escritura, lo cual estoy más que feliz de apoyar. Ya hemos decidido que se quedará conmigo, mientras seguimos persiguiendo nuestros sueños, pero esta vez juntos." Ichigo trató de ignorar lo cursi que todo eso sonaba.

Byakuya cruzó sus brazos recargándose en su escritorio. Silenciosamente ojeo al hombre frente a él como si tratara de determinar la mejor manera de matarlo. "Quiero que mi hermana regrese cualquier otro fin de semana y tú debes de venir también. Veré por mí mismo si esta unión es válida," dijo antes de caminar de regreso a su asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Ichigo se mantuvo congelado por unos momentos, sin estar seguro de lo que había sucedido. "Espera…acabas de—"

"A menos que tengas objeciones, te sugiero que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¡Ninguna!" Ichigo gritó mientras rápidamente corría a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por abrir el objeto que lo separaba de su amor, pausó cuando preguntas empezaron a aparecer en su mente. Reluctante se giró y vio a Byakuya regresando al papeleo que estaba haciendo momentos antes de que Ichigo entrara. "Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué de repente nos estás dejando ir?"

Byakuya contestó sin alzar la vista de su trabajo. "Rukia nunca ha rogado por nada en su vida. Ni la he visto llorar de esa manera desde que Hisana falleció. Si está dispuesta a ir tan lejos por un _kozo_ como tú, entonces no tengo opción mas que dejarla ir."

Ichigo permaneció quieto mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente. _Tal vez no es tan malo…si tan sólo no me llamara_ kozo.

"Si mantengo a Rukia aquí, será miserable por el resto de su vida. Y sé que Hisana nunca me va a volver a ver si lo hago," Byakuya concluyó. "Ahora vete."

Ichigo asintió y finalmente abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios cuando vio a Rukia parada a unos cuantos pies de ahí, todavía siendo consolada por sus amigos. "Gracias," fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y correr para abrazar a la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a morir.

En el momento en que Rukia estuvo en sus brazos, supo que todo iba a estar bien. Sus lágrimas cayeron de nuevo mientras se sostenía como si fuera su línea de vida. Y nunca se iba a soltar.

* * *

N/A: Ven a lo que me refiero con que no fue mi mejor? Esto originalmente iba a ser dos capitulos pero no pude escribir mas asi que solo los apretuje juntps para hacer un solo capituloo largo. EStaba construyendo la tension un momento y de repente tiraba todo con un final siguiente al siguiente. Queria poner peleas mas largas entre Ichigo y Byakuya...pero me atore en una depresion. Esto fue la unica cosas en la que pude pensar para poder ir en la direccion que queria.

Byakuya me pareció fuera de lugar en esta cpaitulo: siendo un enemigo un momento para ser un hermano que comprende al siguiente. Odie como lo puse aqui y las cosas fueron un poco azarosas...pero realmente no sabia que mas hacer. Trate de justificar su repentino cambio de opinion en el cpaitulo pero no estoy segura de como salio. Si alguien recuerda, en el capitulo anterior dije que NO habia papeles acerca de la tranferencia de Rukia de la Preparatoria Karakura, asi que eso significa que Byakuya tenia otros planes. Lo hice para que el medio esperara a que Ichigo hiciera algo para persuadirlo antes de sacar a Rukia de la escuela. ¿Alquien ve la conexion? No es un hermano totalmente insensible e imbecil. Rukai ha estado llorando y matandose de hambre asi que se dio cuenta de la perturbacion obvia. Queria ver que tan serio era Ichigo antes de completamente separarlos! o.o ¿alucinante, no? Pude haber añadido este cacho arriba pero eso habria sido demasiado daño a su orgullo (admitir que estaba equivocado) asi que lo añadi aqui.

Por favor no olvide dejar review. Se que este no fue lo mejor pero por favor sean gentiles conmigo! Prometo hacerlo mejor en los ultimos dos capitulso!...(si, planeo terminar este largo fic en dos capitulos mas. Es alucinante lo se pero ya casi termino y el proximo capitulo ya casi esta terminado para ser publicado pronto...)

Preview para el proximo capitulo:

Su propia reunion...asi que un lemon mas antes del ultimo capitulo.

P.D GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!

* * *

N/T: ahi ta! cap terminado! xD y seh, el cambio de Byakuya es medio radical, lo cual me hizo odiarlo un poco menos al final de este cap, porque antes lo maldije como una y mil veces mal y es que...arg!

(**Nota: viene una...descarga por mi parte, asi que si no quieren leer mas vocabulario florido de lo que han tenido que hacer en el cap, saltense hasta el siguiente parrafo**) bastardo y mil veces bastardo! como se atreve a tratar a Rukia asi! bien lo dijo Ichigo, la trata como una vil muñeca! =( lo unico que le interesa es su estupida fortuna! no saben como me cagan los personas asi! a las que lo unico que les importa es su estupida imagen y renombre y si tienen la actitud de Byakuya mas! ¿por que a la gente le importa tanto su estupida imagen? al final y al cabo eso importa un bledo porque todos terminamos siendo lo mismo, humanos! y el pinche renombre te sirve de un carajo cuando mueres, asi que para que preocuparse tanto por eso? digo si, el renombre te ayuda en vida para conseguir trabajo y chalala pero basar todo una vida en eso y en mantener una imagen se me hace simple y llanamente estupido, idiota, algo completamente sin sentido, una persona vale por lo que es como persona no por lo que tiene, llamese dinero, reconociemiento, bienes, belleza, etc. Asi que si, el que alguien oblique a otro alguien para que haga lo que otros quieren, llamese familia, amigos o lo que sea (como se vio arriba con Rukia), tambien me molesta bastante. Soy de la opinion de que uno deberia de hacer lo que uno quiere porque al fin y al cabo es la vida de uno pero no por eso digo que esta mal escuhar consejos de los demas, a veces es mejor escuchar a otros que tengan mas experiencia que uno porque eso ayuda bastante a tomar ciertas decisiones, pero bueno, mejor paro aqui...

ajaja, luego de semejante desahogo dire seh, a esta historia le quedan dos caps mas! wuju! no estan emocionados? ajajaja porque recuerdo que yo no queria que esta historia terminara porque realmente esta muy buena, pero como todo lo bueno, tiene que llegar a un fin =( y este fin no esta muy lejos. Tratare de no tardar tanto en publicar el sig cap que es el penultimo de este fic y de ahi no prometo nada como siempre xD

espero les haya gustado el cap porque me costo bastante traducirlo, creo que de todos es el cap que mas trabajo me ha costado. De repente me perdia en las acciones que realizaba cada personaje o en la direccion que tomaba la historia, digo si, leo bastante en ingles pero por lo msimo que no es mi idioma "nativo" de repente me confunden ciertas partes sobre todo las secuencias de accion, que en mas de una ocacion me he quedado con cara de what al leerlas pero bueno, creo que me quedo bastante desente el cap en general xDD. Espero hayan disfrutado de sus fiestas, que sigan disfrutando de la vida y que todos sus deseos se cumplan! Gracias por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de que soy increiblemente inconstante... =)

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review(s)! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	25. 25 Nuestra Reunión

**Notas de la Autora: Tengo un capítulo más después de este. Realmente disfruté escribir esta historia (aunque me molestó lo apurada que estuve con algunos capítulos...) y espero escribir más historias ICHIRUKI como esta así que estén al pendientes.**

**Como prometí, este capítulo empieza con un lemon más. Si no lo quieren leer, sólo sigan hasta que vean la separación. En la segunda mitad, incluí algunas cosas que podrían parecer no tener sentido pero de echo son cosas importantes antes de terminar la historia. Sólo lean y disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: ok, si quieren lanzarme tomates o lo que se les ocurra, pueden hacerlo, después de todo les debo una por actualizar hasta ahorita pero no los entretendré con mis "excusas" y mejor los dejo leer, ya habrá tiempo para eso al final de este cap.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Nuestra Reunión

* * *

**Advertencia:**Lemon aquí. Si quieren evitarlo, sólo bajen hasta que encuentren el final de la advertencia.

* * *

Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras Ichigo empujaba a Rukia contra la pared. Sus piernas rodearon con mayor fuerza su cintura cuando él profundizó el beso. Ella apresuradamente deslizó sus manos debajo de su playera y empezó a halarla por su cabeza antes de regresar a besarlo.

Después de lo que parecieron años, los dos finalmente estaban en los brazos del otro, labios, lenguas, manos y caderas moviéndose uno en contra del otro en una danza que sólo ellos conocían.

Tan pronto Ichigo obtuvo el 'ok', tomó a Rukia y la besó fervientemente. Afortunadamente Tatsuki y Renji se alejaron de ahí para dejar a los dos pichones solos para celebrar su reunión. Después de juntar todas sus cosas, rápidamente cacharon el siguiente tren y fueron a casa inmediatamente, mientras que Renji regresó a su nueva casa con Tatsuki, quien estaba demasiada cansada como para soportar otro viaje en tren en una sola noche.

Pero Ichigo y Rukia estaban desesperados por regresar a su hogar.

Hogar.

Rukia jadeó cuando Ichigo le quitó la playera y la tiró al piso de su departamento. El sol ya había salido y brillaba, la lluvia finalmente se había ido, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

No les importó que no hubieran dormido ni una hora desde el día anterior.

No les importó que la mayor parte de las personas ahora se estaban levantando y se alistaban para ya fuera el trabajo o la escuela.

No les importó que sus teléfonos no pararan de sonar, sabiendo que muy probablemente eran sus amigos y familia, preguntándose en dónde estaban.

Ichigo y Rukia rápidamente se atacaron en el instante en que entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Se estaban arrancando las ropas entre ellos pero mantenían cuanto pudieran de sus cuerpos en contacto, temerosos de que si estaban lejos por demasiado, podrían ser separados de nuevo.

Rukia gimió cuando sintió su espalda desnuda caer en el colchón de su cama. Sus adentros gritaban de alegría sintiéndose cada vez más y más en casa, sintiendo los muebles familiares de su departamento. Ella se encontraba completamente recostada en la cama mientras Ichigo la cubría con su cuerpo. Sus besos se incrementaron en velocidad y él dejó su boca para ir a su mandíbula, cuello y finalmente pecho.

"Ichigo," Rukia suspiró, "No pares."

"No lo planeaba," Ichigo contestó tomando un pezón en su boca, empezando a succionarlo.

Rukia arqueó su espalda para presentar más de sí misma hacia su amante estirando una mano para recorrer gentilmente con un dedo su duro pene aun vestido por sus boxers. El pelinaranjo gimió, mandando vibraciones en su pecho; sus caderas empezaban a mecerse.

Sus regiones inferiores, que todavía permanecían injustamente arropadas, chocaban entre ellas e Ichigo recorría con su lengua el otro pecho. Rukia suspiró en placer acariciando el cabello naranja que tanto amaba.

Rukia deslizó una mano hacia abajo, metió sus dedos en el elástico de su boxer y alcanzó su duro miembro. Ichigo gimió por la sensación de su fría mano rodeando la cabeza de su pene, y le permitió mover su mano de arriba abajo, moviendo sus labios de regreso a su cuello.

"Ichigo," Rukia exhaló, "Apre…mhmm—¡apresúrate!"

"Che, aguafiestas," Ichigo se rió poniéndose en sus rodillas, sacando su mano de sus boxers. Esta vez agarró sus bragas y velozmente se las quitó antes de frotar sus húmedos pliegues. "Rukia," gimió en aprobación al sentir lo mojada que estaba. Frotó su clítoris con más fuerza, obteniendo un lindo gemido de la mujer debajo de él, insertando un dedo en ella. "Tan estrecho," jadeó empezando el tortuoso movimiento de lentamente deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella.

"¡Ah!" Rukia jadeó, con su cuerpo temblando, cada vez que él frotaba sus paredes con la curva de su dedo cada que salía de ella. Empezaba a jadear con más fuerza alzándose para morder el hombro de Ichigo.

"¡Coño!" él maldijo sintiendo los dientes y lengua de Rukia jugar con la unión de su cuello y hombro. Como compensación, añadió otro dedo e incrementó la velocidad de su muñeca. Le permitió a Rukia atacar su cuello mientras sus ojos se mantenían en donde sus dedos la estaban llevando cerca de su desenlace. Sus paredes iniciaban a estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos y él sabía lo que terminaría su agonía.

En el momento en el que el tercer dedo entró, el cuerpo entero de Rukia saltó y ella gritó cuando su orgasmo llegaba en enormes olas. Cerró fuertemente sus piernas, previniendo a Ichigo de alejarse, así que él sólo continuó entrando y saliendo de ellas mientras ella continuaba sintiendo el increíble viaje al que únicamente él la podía mandar.

Cuando Rukia finalmente bajó de su cima, Ichigo fue capaz de sacar sus dedos de ella. Inmediatamente los llevó a su cara y empezó a lamer los jugos que los estaban bañando.

El pecho de Rukia subía y bajaba, su región baja pulsaba por la intensidad de su orgasmo. El sonido de lengüetazos llevó su atención al hombre que lamía ruidosamente sus dedos mirándola fijamente. Justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el corazón de Rukia se aceleró e inmediatamente se sintió húmeda de nuevo.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerrando sus piernas para aliviar un poco de la tensión de su parte íntima, sonrió de lado sentándose para sacarse los boxers. "Espera, ya vengo," bromeó mientras su duro pene salía de sus confines.

Rukia observó a Ichigo y a su 'mini-me' por varios segundos en lo que él peleaba por llevarse sus boxers directo al piso. Se estaba mojando tanto que estaba cerca de saltarle y tomar las riendas. Pero antes de que ese pensamiento pudiera ser puesto en acción, Ichigo separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Rukia gimió cuando sintió la punta de su hombría golpetear su húmeda entrada.

Pero en lugar de deslizarse dentro de ella como ella lo quería, el maldito bastardo sólo rió entre dientes antes de agarrarla por ambos tobillos y alzarlos por sobre sus hombros.

"¡Ichigo!" Rukia jadeó por el repentino movimiento.

Cuando sus piernas estuvieron ancladas seguramente detrás de su cabeza, Ichigo miró por encima del sonrojado cuerpo de ella como un lobo hambriento. El tan sólo observarla en tal posición hacia latir su corazón a un loco paso. Su cálido aliento que acariciaba sus mojados pliegues era suficiente para casi mandar a Rukia a otro orgasmo con su cuerpo temblando de anticipación. Cuando sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de su cuello, él supo que era hora de enterrarse.

Ichigo enterró su cara en su feminidad y lamió directo entre sus húmedos pliegues, antes de rodear el hinchado clítoris.

La sensación causó que el cuerpo de Rukia se convulsionara incontrolablemente una vez más. Y en el momento en que su lengua rodeó su clítoris, inmediatamente fue enviada a otra ronda de place que estuvo cerca de noquearla. Se estiró y haló de su cabello para soportarse al sentir sus piernas debilitarse. Ichigo ruidosamente lamía y succionaba cada gota del jugo que salía de ella. Pero incluso cuando ella se calmó, Ichigo no la dejó ir. Continuó atacándola al punto en el que Rukia no podía sentir sus pulgares y sus piernas se soltaron por sí mismas.

"I-Ichi—" Rukia jadeó, "—vamos, mhmm—por favor—¡ah! ¡Más!"

Después de lamer su entrada una última vez, Ichigo soltó su agarre de su cintura y permitió que su paralizado cuerpo se deslizara hasta su regazo y completamente en la cama. Jadeó limpiándose la boca observando a su amante respirar forzadamente. Pero sabía que ella estaba más que lista para el curso final.

Ichigo rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas. Cuando Rukia sintió su palpitante pene en la parte interna de sus muslos, supo lo que venía. Sólo el pensamiento de eso mandaba escalofríos por su cuerpo. Permaneció lista, anticipando su próximo movimiento mientras Ichigo lentamente entraba en ella y jadeaba cuando sus palpitantes paredes lo encerraban apretadamente.

Finalmente estaban en casa.

Rukia casi grita cuando sintió su duro miembro entrar poco a poco en ella en un ritmo mortalmente lento. Sabía que él lo quería prolongar, pero lo necesitaba _ahora,_ "¡Ichigo!" jadeó empezando a mover sus caderas, mientras él se quedaba quieto.

Por alguna razón Ichigo no se podía mover mientras miraba con interés y placer como Rukia trataba de tomar las cosas en sus manos, aun en su posición en la cama. En el momento en el que sintió su punta chocar con _el_ lugar, Rukia gritó con pasión e Ichigo finalmente tomó de nuevo el control de las riendas. Agarró sus caderas y detuvo su cuerpo, empezando a entrar y salir de ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¡Ah!" Rukia jadeó de nuevo comenzando a sentir su interior ser violado en una forma que la hacia desear más. "¡I—Ichigo!" gimió enterrando profundamente sus dedos en su espalda.

Ichigo sólo gimió profundo en su garganta recargando su cabeza en su cuello, mordisqueándolo mientras sus caderas se movían a una velocidad inhumana. "Rukia," jadeó, "Ru—" Estuvo alejado de ella por tanto tiempo que sabía que no iba a durar mucho dentro de ella. Sus bolas estaban temblando en la forma en la que lo hacían siempre que estaban cerca de su desenlace…pero aun quería esperar hasta que Rukia obtuviera el suyo.

Lo cual afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos. Rukia jaló aun más cerca a Ichigo al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse de placer. Los dedos de sus pies se estaban cerrando y su espalda se arqueó para presionar más sus pechos. Su boca se abrió y su lengua salió tratando de respirar pero Ichigo rápidamente cubrió su boca con la de él y empezó a jugar con su lengua. Finalmente viendo la luz, Rukia gritó dentro de su boca mientras su cuerpo entero explotaba de puro placer.

Ichigo gimió fuertemente al sentir sus paredes tensarse alrededor de su miembro en esa forma familiar. Pero se sorprendió cuando ella se vino más furiosamente de lo que había hecho antes. Y eso fue lo que lo terminó. No podía contenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo mientras la penetraba más profundo, más rápido y más duro antes de explotar. Enterrándose lo más adentro que pudo, su semilla salió de él hacia el cálido cuerpo de ella.

Después de que cada gota entró en ella, Ichigo finalmente se dejó caer encima de Rukia, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos. Los dos se sostuvieron pegadamente, sus cuerpos trataban de recuperar el oxígeno que habían estado careciendo por casi una hora.

Cuando algo de fuerza pareció regresar, Ichigo trató de moverse. Gruñó al levantarse de Rukia quien deslizó sus brazos fuera de él. Él se apoyó en un codo _saliéndose_ reluctantemente de ella. Con su pene cubierto de jugos fuera, Ichigo se viró hacia un lado llevando a Rukia a sus brazos.

"Eso fue increíble," él jadeó en el sudoroso cabello de ella.

Rukia sonrió acurrucándose más cerca de él. "Estábamos bastantes desesperados el uno por el otro, ¿huh?"

"Sí," Ichigo besó la parte alta de su cabello jalando las sábanas sobre sus desnudos cuerpos, "Nunca quiero ser separado de ti de nuevo."

"Yo también."

Ichigo se alejó para sonreírle al rostro que le sonreía de regreso. "Te amo."

La sonrisa de Rukia se ensanchó inclinándose para besarlo. "También te amo, Ichigo." Cuando se alejó, no pudo acallar sus risas cuando él se recostó con ella para continuar besándola por todos lados. Su hermosa risa llenó el aire mientras Ichigo dejaba dulces besos por toda su cara y cuello. Rukia se sostuvo con fuerza de él hasta que sus ojos cayeron en algo que originalmente no estaba en su cuarto antes. Su risa inmediatamente murió y sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera. "¿Ichigo?"

"¿Hmm?" él suspiró dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y hombros, preparándose para la siguiente ronda.

"¿Qué es eso?" Rukia preguntó con su voz, y cuerpo, sin ser afectados ya por las caricias de Ichigo, lo cual lo empezaba a molestar.

"¿Qué es 'que'?" él se quejó alejándose.

"Eso," Rukia señaló por encima de sus hombros.

Ichigo lentamente siguió su dedo y jadeó cuando vio la imagen. "¡ESE VIEJO BASTARDO!"

Colgando en la pared opuesta, viéndolos, se encontraba un póster gigante de Kurosaki Masaki, con las palabras '¡No olviden darnos nietos!' escritas en la parte baja.

**Fin de la ADVERTENCIA: **continúen leyendo abajo

Rukia no pudo detener sus risas saliendo rápido de la regadera. Agarró su toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras Ichigo la seguía para agarrar la toalla extra para él. "¡No puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso!"

"Sí, y fue la cosa más molesta," Ichigo se quejó secándose el cabello, "En serio, ¿de dónde demonios sacó esa peluca?"

"Creo saber. El año pasado estábamos en el centro comercial y Rangiku la compró con Tatsuki para usarla con Ikkaku. La pusimos en su cabeza cuando se durmió y esa foto estuvo literalmente puesta por toda la escuela. ¡Se enojó con nostras después de eso!"

Ichigo sonrió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y agachándose para besar sus labios. "Mhmm, ¿Qué tal otra ronda?"

"¿Ya? Acabamos de tener una en la regadera…más bien, como dos," Rukia dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ichigo sonrió de lado besándola en el cuello. "No creo que exista una ley acerca de cuantas veces podemos o no tener sexo. Además, estuvimos separados demasiado tiempo y sólo lo estoy recuperando."

Rukia rió mientras Ichigo la alzaba por encima de su hombro y salía del baño. "¡No creas que vas a obtener algo si me cargas así!"

"Por favor, puedo hacer que hagas lo que sea sin siquiera sudar una gota," Ichigo sonrió de lado tirando su cuerpo en la cama. Se inclinó por encima de él y le susurró al oído, "Además, dudo que te me puedas resistir cuando hago _esto_," y de inmediato clamó su boca e introdujo su lengua.

Rukia gimió alzando los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello de su amante. Quería jugar un poquito más pero decidió dejarlo para otro día. Después de todo, ella estaba tan sexualmente frustrada como Ichigo.

Mientras él iniciaba a besarla en la barbilla y el cuello, sus dedos empezaron a juguetear alrededor de la orilla de la toalla de ella y estaba por quitársela—

_¡DING DONG!_

"Argh," él gruñó cuando el timbre sonó repentinamente. "Vamos a ignorarlo."

Rukia cacheteó su brazo y trató de sentarse. "Podrían ser Tatsuki o Renji, para venir a vernos."

"O tu hermano que cambió de opinión," él gruñó tratando de mantenerla quieta, pero Rukia lo alejó de un golpe.

"¡Voy!" ella gritó sacándose rápidamente la toalla para ponerse algunas ropas. Agarró los pants de Ichigo y su playera, y se los aventó al hombre que seguía en la cama. "Rápido, póntelos o," lo amenazó antes de dejar el cuarto. Apresuradamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes si quiera de poder ver quien era, un par de brazos la envolvieron y la jalaron hacia un par de suaves…¿senos?

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Orihime chilló abrazando fuertemente a su estudiante.

"¿I-Inoue-sensei?"

"Inoue, creo que la estás matando."

Rukia alzó l avista y se sorprendió cuando Uryuu y Chad aparecieron frente a ella. "¿I-Ishida-sensei? ¿Yasutora-sensei?" se atragantó.

"Sí, ¿está Kurosaki?"

"Um, ano—" Rukia empezó a tartamudear mirando a los tres profesores, insegura de que hacer o decir. "P-por qué está aquí Inoue-sensei—"

"Está bien, Rukia, ella ya sabe," Ichigo dijo saliendo de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a saludar a sus amigos. "Es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos."

Rukia rápidamente se hizo para atrás, cuando finalmente Orihime la soltó, para permitir que los dos hombres entraran a su departamento. Miró a la mujer mayor y puso mala cara. "¿Cómo sabe?"

Orihime sonrió yendo a la sala con sus amigos. "De hecho, estaba afuera cuando Ishida-kun y Sado-kun también se enteraron. No me viste pero escuché todo lo que sucedió."

Rukia se sentó en el sillón individual y asintió. "Estoy aliviada de que no le dijera a nadie. Gracias."

Ichigo se acercó para sentarse en el descansa brazos, antes de mirar a sus amigos. "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, muchachos. Les debemos una."

"Che, sólo asegúrate de no arruinar esto," Uryuu sonrió de lado sentándose en el sillón con Orihime y Chad.

Justo cuando todos se estaban sentando, el timbre de repente sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez golpes se escuchan del otro lado. _"¡Rukia! ¡Abre!"_

Dicha mujer alzó la vista cuando reconoció la voz. "¿Tatsuki?" llamó mientras rápidamente abría la puerta. Tan prono la puerta se abrió, Tatsuki saltó dentro del departamento estrangulando a su amiga en un abrazo apretado. "Tatsuki, me estas matando," tosió.

"Tan sólo estoy aliviada de que estés aquí para que pueda ahogarte hasta la muerte," ella rió, "Me alegra de que hayas llegada a casa a salvo. Estuve preocupada toda la noche de que algo te hubiera podido pasar cuando no me marcaste."

Ante sus palabras, Rukia se sonrojó cuando su mente le recordó porqué estaba tan ocupada la noche anterior que olvidó llamarle a su amiga. "Perdón por eso," dijo finalmente escapándose del abrazo de Tatsuki.

"¡Y tú!" ella de repente gritó antes de entrar furiosa al departamento para agarrar el cuello de Ichigo.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" él preguntó, completamente sorprendido por sus acciones.

"¡Esto es por ser un idiota!" ella gritó antes de golpearlo en la cara, mandándolo al suelo. "He estado esperando para hacer esto desde que me enteré."

"Maldita perra," Ichigo gruñó sobándose su adolorida mejilla. "Eso fue totalmente innecesario."

"Aunque te lo mereces," Uryuu rió fuertemente.

Finalmente dándose cuenta de los otros ocupantes en el departamento. Tatsuki alzó la vista para ver a los otros tres maestros en la habitación. Su rostro inmediatamente empalideció. "¿Q-q-qué están haciendo aquí?" chilló moviendo un dedo acusador frente a ellos.

"No te preocupes, supimos antes que tú," Chad le informó.

"P-p-p-p-pero—"

"¡Oi! ¡Tatsuki! No saltes del carro así como—hay mierda," Renji maldijo cuando entró al departamento para ver lo que Tatsuki estaba viendo "Um…¡yo no sé nada!" alzó ambas manos.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que lidie con esto sola?" Tatsuki lo miró boquiabierta-

Renji rió nerviosamente. "Ya no estoy asociado con la escuela así que no quiero problemas con ellos," se echó para atrás.

Tatsuki le gruñó tronándose los nudillos.

"No te preocupes Abarai-kun," Orihime sonrió, "Ya sabemos todo. ¡Y no los vamos a meter en problemas! O nosotros también estaremos en problemas," soltó una risita.

"Oh...bueno, eso está bien," Renji exhaló aliviado entrando de nuevo al departamento, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Tatsuki mientras el caminaba para unirse al grupo, "¿Así que qué está pasando aquí?"

"Eso me gustaría saber," Ichigo fulminó con la mirada a los ocupantes del cuarto. Con un suspiro se levantó del suelo. "¿Por qué de repente están aquí?"

"¡Porque queremos ver como sucedió todo!" dijo alguien en un tono cantarín. Ichigo gimió cuando reconoció esa voz. Y Rukia—quien seguía al lado de la puerta abierta—chilló de sorpresa cuando Urahara de pronto saltó frente a ella. "¡Ara! ¡Recuperaste a Kuchiki-san!" festejó.

Ichigo gimió cuando más personas empezaron a llegar. "Esto no pude estar sucediendo."

"¡RUKIA-CHAN!"

Ichigo estaba siendo retenido por Chad de colgarse a sí mismo.

Isshin llegó detrás de Urahara para rápidamente acercar a Rukia a su pecho. "¡Ah, mi dulce nuera! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Debiste de haber estado tan asustada allá. No te preocupes, papito esta aquí ahora," canturreó retorciendo a Rukia en su apretado abrazo.

"K-Kurosaki-san," Rukia tartamudeó, "Me-eug-ma-re—ando."

"¡Déjala ir!" Ichigo gritó apresurándose hacía ahí para tratar de romper el agarre de su padre hacia su novia.

Pero Isshin sólo agarró a su hijo y lo incluyó en el abrazo también. "¡MIS DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS! ¡La vida es tan cruel con ustedes pero estoy feliz de ver que han sobrepasado todas las dificultades por su amor! ¡Los seguiré apoyando de lejos! ¡MASAKI!"

Ichigo gruñó molesto y le dio un rodillazo a su papá en los intestinos.

"¡Oof!" el hombre mayor gimió mientras su agarre se aflojaba y empezaba a caer. "Muy bien…hecho…"

"Realmente deberías de no ser tan severo con tu padre. Se está haciendo viejo, sabes," Yoruichi dijo, de la nada apareciendo frente a ellos.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado. "Ya no me importa," gimió regresando a su asiento en la sala mientras los otros tres adultos—más como Urahara y Yoruichi jalando a Isshin—lo seguían. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Para checar a Rukia," todos en la habitación replicaron simultáneamente.

Rukia, quien estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo de nuevo, les puso mala cara. "Eso fue raro," murmuró, refiriéndose a su perfectamente coordenada respuesta.

"Así que, ¿cómo estás?" Yoruichi preguntó.

Rukia inmediatamente sonrió. "Estoy mejor ahora."

"¿Y que van a hacer ahora?" Urahara preguntó, de repente tornándose serio. Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando por una respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo frunció el ceño, "Nos vamos a quedar juntos y continuar con nuestras vidas como antes de que toda esta mierda pasara."

"Ah, pero ahora que tanta gente sabe, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más se entere," él continuó, "Aún siguen en mucho riesgo."

"Sólo faltan dos meses," Rukia dijo, "Únicamente tenemos que ser extra cuidadosos hasta entonces."

Uryuu resopló. "¿Así que planean salir a la luz después de que obtengas tu diploma? La gente seguirá sospechando y los degradará."

"Deja de tratar de asustarnos porque no va a funcionar," Ichigo dijo, "Sé que esto sigue estando complicado pero no voy a terminar esta relación sólo por eso. La acabo de recuperar y no la voy a dejar ir." Puso una mano en el hombro de Rukia y lo apretó. Y Rukia asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero sigue siendo riesgoso," Orihime añadió, "Y la gente podría sospechar cuando de repente regresen a la escuela al mismo tiempo."

"Rukia va a regresar a la escuela primero," Ichigo rápidamente replicó, "Yo regresaré al final de la siguiente semana."

"Ese también es un problema. Kuchiki ha estado ausente por tanto tiempo que no estemos seguros de cómo pueda afectar sus calificaciones," Uryuu dijo.

Pero Ichigo volteó los ojos, realmente sin ver el problema. "Son sólo dos semanas que perdió así que no hay mucho de que preocuparse. Ella ya hizo todos sus exámenes de admisión a universidades así que lo único que necesita es entregar toda su tarea y asistir lo que sobra de clases con perfecta asistencia. De esa forma podrá mantener su primer lugar."

Rukia lo miró y asintió. "Tatsuki puede emparejarme antes de que regrese a la escuela. Estoy segura de que no será muy difícil."

"Y Ochi-sensei ha estado enseñando todo de lo que tenía planeado," Ichigo añadió, "Estoy seguro de que no será problema. Además, no me pueden despedir por 'visitar' a mi hermana que está en el 'hospital'."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu hermana está en el hospital?"

Ichigo sonrió de lado dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarla. "No, realmente no. La vieja cabra inventó una excusa de que mi hermana pescó un 'virus mortal' así que tuvo que ser hospitalizada. Fui capaz de salir de la escuela gracias a esta 'emergencia'."

"¿Pero y qué si descubren que mentiste?" Rukia preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso," Uryuu se metió, "_Mi_ padre es el jefe de medicina en ambos de nuestros hospitales, el Hospital de Karakura y el que está en Tokio. Y aparentemente le debía algo a Kurosaki-san así que prontamente escribió una excusa para salirse de su deuda."

"¡Jaja! Sé lo que es," Yoruichi rió.

"No quiero saber," Ichigo y Uryuu le bufaron.

"¿Así que no habrá problema alguno?" Chad preguntó, regresándolos al tema.

Uryuu negó con la cabeza. "Aunque puedan evitar sospechas cuando regresen a la escuela, aún hay mucho riesgo. Le recomiendo a Kuchiki-san que se quede en la casa de alguien más por los próximos dos o tres meses. Eso debería deshacer cualquier sospecha."

"Eres paranoico," Yoruichi agitó su manó de manera que rechazaba su comentario. "Su dirección sigue siendo la mía. Y mientras estos dos sean más cuidadosos, no creo que haya problema. Estoy dispuesta a tener a Rukia 'viviendo' conmigo hasta que empiece la universidad."

"¿Pero y qué si alguien viene?" Tatsuki preguntó.

"Mientras algunas personas mantengan su boca cerrada—" Ichigo fulminó a Renji, "—no creo que eso sea problema tampoco. El rumor de mí viviendo con una alumna ya fue probado falso así que no debería ser problema."

"Estás usando demasiado a tu hermana como excusa." Uryuu dijo.

"Debería comprarles un regalo," Rukia pensó en voz alta.

"No me importa lo que digan," Ichigo continuó, "Nos vamos a quedar juntos y continuar la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido. Así que _ustedes_ no hagan nada que pueda causar sospecha."

"¡Eso es!" Isshin de repente saltó y festejó. "¡Ahora aún tengo mi oportunidad de tener mis nietos pronto!"

"¡Cállate!" Ichigo gritó pateando a su padre.

"¡No te preocupes mi hijo! Papi te va a ayudar si tienes algún problema en la cama—¡AUGH!" gritó cuando Ichigo de pronto lo tacleó para detener su oración.

Urahara y Yoruichi empezaron a reír fuertemente por la interacción familiar entre padre e hijo.

Uryuu sólo gimió levantándose para ir a la cocina. "Voy por algo de beber."

"¡Te ayudo!" Orihime saltó y siguió a su amigo a la cocina.

"Vamos por algo de comer," Yoruichi rió entre dientes, "Estoy segura de quien sea que pierda—" señaló a los luchadores, "—va a pagar."

"¡Eso me gusta!" Urahara velozmente sacó su celular y empezó a marca el número de su restaurante favorito.

Tatsuki y Renji ya estaban haciendo apuestas en quien ganaría mientras Chad se estiraba silencioso por una revista para leer. Rukia sonrió ante la confortable—pero ruidosa—interacción de todos dentro de su departamento. Estaba viendo alrededor cuando una mano de pronto se poso en su hombro. Rukia alzó la vista para ver a Renji mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" él preguntó.

Rukia sonrió mirando de regreso a Ichigo luchando con su padre. "Definitivamente."

* * *

N/A: Ok, estoy segura de que pueden ver que me apure con este capítulo (de nuevo). Quería unir todo antes de subir el último capítulo (¡el cual ya esta hecho!) así que apretuje un montón de cosas aquí.

Necesitaba escribir acerca de Ichigo y Rukia finalmente reconociendo su relación frente a todas las personas que están al tanto de ella, de esa forma pueden crear aliados fuertes. Y si alguien estaba molesto con la idea de estos dos revelando su relación justo después de la graduación, incluí un poco de eso en el capítulo. También, quería mostrar un poco al final como todo salió tan normal y natural; un momento feliz donde Ichigo y Rukia son capaces de actuar como una pareja normal frente a las personas.

Bueno, gracias por leer! No puedo creer que el proximo capitulo lo sea...en tan triste pero aliviante saber que de hecho terminé la historia.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!

Preview del ÚLTIMO capitulo:

Graduación.

* * *

N/T: ah, pues si, en efecto este es el penúltimo cap de "Love Me, Sensei" y ya lleva tanto que traduje este cap que ya ni me acuerdo como me sentí al hacerlo.

Y antes de seguir hablando del fic les quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto (6 meses!) en actualizar y también por haberles hecho creer que quizás ya había dejado esta cosa pero ya vieron que no es así. Y todo este tiempo que me tardó en actualizar se fue por completo en la universidad principalmente y el otro poquito tiempo en otra cosa. Jamás creí que estaría tan cerca de perder la beca que tengo, no les miento no fue sino hasta que vi mis calificaciones FINALES que supe que no la había perdido y eso fue el primer viernes de este mes así que se podrán imaginar lo estresada que estuve en todo el semestre, hubo días que estaba tan estresada que la espalda baja me comenzaba a doler lo cual nunca antes me había pasado, por lo regular sólo me duele el cuello y los hombros pero de ahí no pasa así que subir este cap era lo último en mi lista de quehaceres.

Lo otro en lo que se me fue este mes es en mi lap nueva que francamente ya la necesitaba, la pobre lap que utilizaba la verdad ya esta vieja y ya da mucha lata, sobretodo con el teclado ya que hay teclas que ya de plano no funcionan y por ende tengo que utilizar un teclado por separado y no fue sino hasta que estaba en mis examenes finales que me dieron la lap nueva que es la que estoy utilizando ahorita. No obstante, como es evidente, tuve que pasar todo de una lap a otra y bueno eso me tomo como un dia realmente, el problema surgió con mi musica ya que, porque no, a mi iPod se le ocurió morir antes de que me dieran la nueva lap y si bien, ya tenía un respaldo en un disco duro externo éste se daño y por lo tanto muuuuuuuuchos de los archivos que tenía ahí tmb se dañaron y para colmo cuando intenté hacerle el ultimo respaldo a mi iPod este de plano dejo de ser reconocido por la compu! arg! y me faltaban una cantidad considerable de archivos! Pero bueno, entre lo que se salvó de ese respaldo y lo que ya estaba en el disco duro, en total perdí com 100 y cacho de archivos lo cual no es mucho pero entre esos archivos tenía videos así que me tarde como 2 días en recuperar los videos que se perdieron y en bajar otros xD (este proceso no solo incluye bajar los videos sino tambien transformarlos de formato). Terminando eso tuve que renombrar TODOS los archivos que salve del iPod y en total eran como 2500 y cacho (si quieren saber porque tuve que renombrar archivos, lo que pasa es que cuando se pasan los archivos de la computadora -itunes- al iPod, el iPod automáticamente renombre los archivos y los nombres que utiliza no me acuerdo si son de 4 o 5 caracteres de extensión pero no dan ni una pista del titulo de la cancion ni del interprete) unicamente para saber que tenía y que se había perdido que pudiera sacar de la lap viejita y de la computadora de escritorio (que esta mas vieja que la lap xD) y todo eso me tomo como 2 semanas, además de que todavía le tengo que conseguir unos programas a esta nueva lap U-_-

En cuanto al proximo capitulo, que es el ultimo, lo subiré el viernes a más tardar, después de todo sólo me falta "betear" el capitulo ^.^

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews! Se les agradece y se les aprecia! Y tmb gracias por su apoyo y paciencia! (sobre todo, paciencia!)

Hasta la próxima! (y dejen reviews!)


	26. 26 Graduación

**Notas de la Autora: ESTE ES CHICOS! EL ÚTIMO CAPÍTUlO! KYAAA!**

**Estoy tan feliz y al mismo tiempo triste de que esta historia este terminada. Fue un gran viaje, con muchos reviews! GRACIAS de nuevo a todos los que dejaron review. **

**Finalmente es la graduación...lo cual significa que Ichigo y Rukia ya pueden tener un relación libre y abierta. Lean y disfruten el último capítulo de Ámame, Sensei y de nuevo, GRACIAS por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora**: y así llegamos al final de este maravilloso fic. Al igual que la autora original, ma da gusto y al mismo tiempo tristeza saber que este fic termina. Y también muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review o agregaron a sus favoritos esta traducción! Ya no los entretengo y mejor los dejo leer este, el último capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y el fic le pertenece a Eclipsing, yo sólo actúo como un simple medio para traerles esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Graduación

* * *

"Arisawa Tatsuki."

Ichigo observó desde abajo como su estudiante se levantaba y caminaba en el escenario. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras cada uno de sus estudiantes iba a recibir su diploma.

Afortunadamente todos en su clase se estaban graduando.

Era probablemente la primera vez en la historia de la Preparatoria Karakura.

"Asano Keigo," el director llamó.

Sí, incluso Keigo pasó.

Ichigo aplaudió junto con el resto del cuerpo escolar e invitados. Todos estaban dentro del gimnasio escolar mientras los de último grado esperaban a que anunciaran sus nombres para subir al escenario.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika."

Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando su uniforme sin encandilarlo. De hecho todos los estudiantes estaban usando su uniforme escolar pulcramente con sus camisas fajadas y sus corbatas/moños limpiamente hechos frente a ellos (N/A: en Japón, los estudiantes de preparatoria no usan túnicas para la graduación. Sólo usan sus uniformes).

"Hinamori Momo."

Ichigo dio un rápido vistazo al costado y sonrió de lado cuando vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hitsugaya. Y ésta fue notada por su tímida prometida porque ella le sonreía alegremente de regreso con un gran rubor por todo su rostro.

"Madarame Ikkaku."

El calvito, quien se veía incómodo usando la corbata por primera vez, cuidadosamente caminó en el escenario y obtuvo su diploma. Ichigo podía literalmente escuchar a Kenpachi rugir de risas desde las gradas mientras veía a otro de sus estudiantes graduarse por primera vez en la historia del club de kendo.

Todo estaba yendo realmente bien y eso era bueno. Además, ¿quién quería regañar a un estudiante mal portado en el último día de clases? Sí, este lugar parecía la escuela perfecta.

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"¡Woohoo!"

"¡Sexy Mama!"

"¡Meeoow!"

Una escuela perfecta para pervertidos.

Ichigo gruñó mientras la exuberante mujer caminaba a través del escenario, haciendo para atrás su larga cabellera rubia recibiendo su diploma. Y justo antes de caminar fuera, miró hacia el público y guiñó un ojo, causando una cantidad masiva de sangre salir de la mayoría de la población masculina del lugar. Debió de haber sospechado que eso iba a suceder.

"Mizuiro Kojima."

Esta vez las llamadas gatunas provinieron de la mitad de la población femenina en las gradas.

"¡KYA! ¡Está tan lindo!"

"¡Hazme tu novia también!"

El joven hombre meramente sonrió y tomó su diploma de su extraño director antes de mirar al público y saludar. Casi todas las chicas se desmayaron.

"Y finalmente, nuestra representante*: Kuchiki Rukia."

Un sentido de orgullo se apoderó de Ichigo mientras aplaudía más fuertemente al ver a Rukia caminar lentamente en el escenario con elegancia. Ella sonreía brillantemente caminando hacia el director. Hizo una reverencia en lo que recibía su diploma, y sonrió más anchamente cuando el gimnasio se llenó de fuertes gritos. Miró hacia el público mientras bajaba y atrapó los ojos de Ichigo. Una dulce sonrisa le fue enviada e Ichigo sintió un increíble amor llenar su cuerpo en ese momento.

El director regresó al podium y dio su último discurso. Y luego… "¡Felicidades, estudiantes de último año! ¡Todos ahora se pueden IR!"

Un escándalo aun más fuerte resonó cuando todos gritaron, especialmente los estudiantes, reuniendo rápidamente sus cosas para dejar el gimnasio.

Rukia rápidamente fue jalada por sus amigos y estuvo afuera antes de que lo supiera.

"¡Por fin terminó!" Matsumoto chilló.

"¡Vamos a tomar una foto del grupo!"Hinamori dijo arrastrando a Hitsugaya con ella, quien estaba sosteniendo una cámara digital.

"¡Buena idea!" Rukia de pronto fue rodeada por sus compañeros y todos alistaron su pose.

Hitsugaya volteó los ojos prendiendo su cámara. "¡Quédense quietos!" gritó agachándose en una rodilla para trata de obtener un mejor ángulo. Justo cuando estaba por tomar la foto, un repentino naranja atrapó su vista y de inmediato se detuvo. "¡Kurosaki! ¡Ven aquí y métete en la foto!"

Ichigo alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a sus estudiantes gritándole para que se les uniera.

"¡Apresúrate y ven Kurosaki-sensei!"

"¡Nuestro último día juntos!"

"¡Ichigo! ¡Vamos!"

Una sonrisa apareció mientras se acercaba. "Está bien, ya," rió entre dientes llegando con sus estudiantes.

"Ponte en medio," Tatsuki ordenó jalándolo al centro de la foto. Y de repente lo empujó a un lado, dejándolo junto al representante de clase. "Ahí, se ve mucho mejor," sonrió ampliamente.

Rukia le sonrió a su amiga antes de mirar a Ichigo. "Vamos a tomarnos una foto memorable juntos, _sensei_".

Ichigo sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Sí, nuestra última foto como 'maestro y alumna'." Los dos voltearon al frente mientras Hitsugaya preparaba su cámara de nuevo.

"¡OK!" gritó, "¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!"

"¡WHISKY! Todos gritaron cambiando de pronto sus poses a algo más divertido y sólo _ellos_. La mayoría de las chicas sostenían la señal de 'V' mientras que algunos de los chicos sacaban sus lenguas y alzaban la punta de su nariz para imitar la de un cerdo. Algunos incluso saltaron e hicieron una pose hilarante en el aire, y otros pocos sólo permanecieron quietos en sus lugares con grandes sonrisas.

"¡Oi! ¡Eso arruinó la foto entera!" Hitsugaya gritó, aunque estaba sonriendo por las hilarantes travesuras.

"¡Vamos a tomar más!" Matsumoto chilló y el pequeño maestro inmediatamente alzó su cámara para tomar más fotos de la graduada clase 3-2. Y en el centro de todas las fotos estaban Ichigo y Rukia, parados uno al lado del otro con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Después de otros cinco minutos de tomar foto tras foto, Ichigo finalmente fue empujado fuera del grupo para que los estudiantes pudieran tomarse fotos con otros maestros. Sonrió de lado mientras caminaba para ver a su clase desde lejos.

"Es bueno verlos sonreír así."

Ichigo miró al lado y asintió a modo de saludo cuando vio a Orihime parada a su lado. "Sí, realmente lo es."

La joven mujer soltó una risita cuando varios estudiantes se treparon en Chad para otra foto. "No puedo creer que ya se estén graduando. Me recuerda a cuando nosotros nos graduamos."

"Estábamos tan felices como ellos," él asintió.

"Nop," ella sacudió su cabeza, ganándose una mirada del hombre parado junto a ella, "Estás más feliz ahora que en ese entonces."

Ichigo la miró por un segundo antes de que su sonrisa regresara. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

"Trátala bien, Kurosaki-kun, o tendrás que vértelas con Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y conmigo," medio lo amenazó, "Hay muchas más personas del lado de Kuchiki-san que del tuyo."

Ichigo rió asintiendo. "Lo tengo. Y no te preocupes; planeó hacer algo más tarde para asegurarme de que nunca más me deje."

Orihime lo miró antes de sonreír de nuevo una vez que entendió lo que él estaba insinuando. "No puedo esperar para escuchar las noticias oficiales. Recuerda llamarnos de inmediato después."

"Lo prometo," él sonrió de regreso.

"¡Inoue-sensei! ¡Ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros también!" Matsumoto gritó y Orihime rápidamente dejo el lado de Ichigo para unirse a la foto del grupo 3-2.

Ichigo sólo continuó observando mientras más fotos se tomaban. Pero esta vez, un tic vino cuando se dio cuenta de pronto quien fue a parase junto a él. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Sólo quiero saber que planeas hacer de ahora en adelante," Uryuu sonrió de lado metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "La escuela finalmente terminó y no tienen porqué esconder más su relación. Pero dejarla a la luz muy pronto podría traer algunos inconvenientes."

Ichigo asintió entendiendo. "Lo más seguro es que nos alejemos de la escuela un tiempo y esperemos varios meses antes de hacerlo público. Rukia planea en decirle al resto de sus amigos después de que empiecen la universidad."

"Eso me recuerda, ¿a dónde va ir?" Uryuu preguntó subiéndose los lentes.

"A la Universidad de Karakura. Está a tan sólo un viaje en autobús así que no tendrá que mudarse o algo así. Estábamos pensando en ir a Tokio y quedarnos en la casa de mi padre, pero la mayoría de sus amigos se van ahí así que se quiso quedar. Es bueno para mí porque seguiré enseñando aquí."

"Que mal. Pudo haber hecho mejor en Tokio. Pero esa escuela no está tan mal."

"La ayudará a perseguir su sueño," Ichigo asintió, "Y estoy más que feliz de apoyarla."

Uryuu sonrió de lado cuando Keigo de repente fue perseguido por Tatsuki cuando trato de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hinamori Y Rukia. Los dos profesores rieron por la escena frente a ellos. "Tengo que decir que voy a extrañar a estos niños. Cuando les enseñé por primera vez el año pasado, recuerdo que quería estrangularlos. Pero ahora es algo triste dejarlos ir."

Ichigo asintió. "Especialmente para mí. Son mis primeros alumnos."

"Bueno, buena suerte cuando sus amigos se entere. Lo más probable es que vayan tras de ti," él rió. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está su hermano?"

"En Londres," él contestó, ligeramente molesto por la mención del hombre. "Rukia lo invitó pero no lo logró. Así que en lugar de eso nosotros vamos a ir allá a visitarlo este fin de semana. Es como una especie de regalo para ella."

Su amigo trató de evitar su risa tapándose la boca.. "Tengo el presentimiento de que quizá no regreses vivo después de esta."

"Cállate," lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Como sea. De todos modos, buena suerte con ese tipo, y no olvides que aún nos debes la cena." Uryuu lo palmeó en la espalda antes de alejarse caminando para meterse en la foto cuando los estudiantes lo empezaron a llamar.

Ichigo sonrió mientras su amigo desaparecía. Sus ojos después atraparon a los ojos escondidos de Chad, pero en lugar de acercarse a hablar con el, Chad simplemente fue él y le dio a su buen amigo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ichigo asintió de regreso, sabiendo totalmente lo que eso implicaba.

_Buena suerte._

E Ichigo realmente iba a necesitarla.

Rukia ya sin aliento subió corriendo las escaleras y sacó su copia de la llave en lo que llegaba a la puerta. Con un giro finalmente la abrió. "¿Ichigo?" llamó, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

"Por aquí," Ichigo contestó desde el costado.

Rukia sonrió cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en él y pasó a través de la puerta. Ésta inmediatamente se cerró tras de ella mientras caminaba lentamente. "¿Por qué me llamaste aquí tan de pronto?" preguntó mirando por sobre el techo de la escuela para ver a la mayoría de los estudiantes dejando los terrenos para empezar su descanso.

Ichigo, quien también estaba viendo, sonrió cuando vio a algunos de sus amigos. "Quería alejarme de todos. Y mi familia muy probablemente está en nuestro lugar para celebrar tu graduación así que quería venir aquí antes de que todo el caos empiece."

Rukia se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. "Por fin terminó."

"Nah," Ichigo negó con su cabeza, "Es sólo el comienzo."

"Eso fue cursi," ella rió.

"Sí, lo fue," él rió entre dientes.

Rukia se giró para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Así que me compraste algo como regalo de graduación?"

"¿Qué acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?" él sonrió de lado, ganándose una patada ligera.

"Realmente estás forzando su suerte."

Ichigo rió junto con ella, agachándose para tomar su mano izquierda para jugar con sus dedos. "Sabes, realmente te odiaba cuado te conocí por primera vez."

"El sentimiento era mutuo," ella dijo.

Ichigo esbozó una media sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos. "Pero de alguna manera te metiste en mi corazón y ya no pude sacarte, no es como que tampoco lo haya querido."

Rukia sonrió.

"No soy nada sin ti," Ichigo susurró.

De repente la sonrisa desapareció y Rukia lo miró escéptica. "¿Qué tratas de conseguir aquí, Kurosaki? ¿Esto se trata de esa consola nueva que acaba de salir? Porque no estoy cayendo—"

"¡Cállate enana! ¡No estoy hablando de eso!" Ichigo soltó, molestó con ella por arruinar de pronto el momento que él estaba invocando.

"¿Entonces por qué estás diciendo cosas tan raras?"

Ichigo la miró boquiabierto. "'¿Raras?' ¡Sólo estaba tratando de ser romántico!"

Rukia bufó. "'¿Romántico?' Más como jodido."

"Rukia," Ichigo gruñó, "¡No estás haciendo esto más sencillo!"

"¡Entonces sólo di lo que sea que necesites decir y termina con esto! ¡No andes dando círculos!"

"¡Está bien!"

"¡Bien!"

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas fulminantes en el otro, el, una vez feliz y pacífico, momento ya muy lejos. Finalmente alejándose, Ichigo suspiró deslizando su mano libre en su bolsillo. "Hombre, y había planeado esto mucho mejor."

"Y ahora de qué estás murmurando—"

Pero las palabras de Rukia se cortaron cuando Ichigo de repente se puso en una rodilla y deslizó un anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular izquierdo. "¿Te casarías conmigo?" ligeramente gimió y ligeramente susurró, sin aliento, un pequeño rubor asomó por su rostro.

Rukia jadeó cuando vio como el perfecto anillo se deslizaba perfectamente en su dedo. Únicamente pudo mirar entre Ichigo y el anillo por varios segundos, su mente lentamente procesando lo que estaba sucediendo. Y en el momento en que por fin lo entendió, sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de que lo supiera, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ichigo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión. "¿Y bien?"

"Sí," ella asintió antes de lanzarse hacia abajo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Sí!" gritó esta vez.

Ichigo rió, sus brazos se alzaron alrededor de su cintura y la abrazaron fuertemente contra él. Se paró y alzó a Rukia en el aire, quien chilló por su repentina acción.

Rukia se alejó para sonreírle al rostro brillante de su prometido. "Sí," repitió, "Sí, me casaré contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Y yo te amo, Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo respondió.

Rukia rápidamente sacudió su cabeza inclinándose para acariciar ligeramente sus labios contra los de él. "Quieres decir, 'pronto-a-ser' _Kurosaki_ Rukia."

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ichigo mientras la dejaba en el piso. "Me gusta como suena eso."

"A mí también."

Ichigo la acercó más y Rukia se ponía de puntitas para que pudiera mantener sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ambos se inclinaban para un beso para mostrarle al otro exactamente cuanto se amaban.

Podrían haber empezado mal, maldiciendo al otro a cada segundo posible, pero ahora su amor era imposible de penetrar. Ahora, nadie los vería como maestro y alumna sino serían conocidos como marido y mujer, que ni siquiera la muerte podría separar.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: ESTE ES EL FIN!

No puedo creer que haya terminado a este bebe! Déjenme decirles que estuve muy cerca de dejar de escribir este fic gracias a mi agitada agenda pero me mantuve en él gracias a USTEDES! Todos los reviews y el amor que me dieron fue suficiente para sacar esta historia. GRACIAS de nuevo!

Este probablemente es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia. Pensé que era más largo pero realmente no había mucho que pudiera incluir. Y la propuesta era la principal cosa en el que me enfoqué. Debatía acerca de donde debería tomar lugar cuando recordé que nunca había escrito acerca del techo después de ese capítulo hace tanto tiempo ya. Así que pensé que lo utilizaría. Sería genial si pudiera escribir un capítulo acerca de Byakuya enterándose del compromiso cuando lo fueran a visitar, pero dejaré eso a su imaginación. lol

También, no fue sino hasta que un amigo(a) mío me recordó que no había escrito ningún capítulo con el cumpleaños de Ichigo o Rukia. Hmm...me pregunto porqué hice eso. Pero ya es muy tarde para hacer algo respecto a eso así que me disculpo. Quería añadirlos pero es demasiado trabajo y realmente necesito un descanso antes de empezar una nueva historia.

**GRACIAS** por leer **Ámame, Sensei** y espero verlos pronto!

* * *

N/T: *originalmente dice "valedictorian" no obstante no hay una traducción para esta palabra, así que opté por utilizar "representante". En corto, el "valedictorian" es el mejor alumno de la generación que se está graduando y usualmente es quien da el mensaje de despedida.

Freaking god, se acabo! No saben el gusto que me da ver esto terminado y espero hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté de leerla y hasta cierto punto de traducirla. Este cap me encantó traducirlo ya que cuando lo leí no paré de gritar xD ajaja. ¿Alguno de ustedes adivinó lo que Ichigo iba a hacer? Espero que sí y espero se hayan emocionado por ese hecho :)

De verdad GRACIAS por seguir aquí y por haber leído esta traducción de principio a fin, sobretodo muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que permanecieron junto a mí a lo largo de estos 2 años. Sé muy bien que dejé esta historia por lapsos de tiempo muy largos y que muchos se fueron, no obstante a los que siguen aquí no saben cuanto les agradezco y sí, a pesar de todo, nunca pensé en dejar esta traducción porque no sería justo para ustedes así que dentro de lo que podía trataba de traducir y he aquí el resultado de todo eso, "Ámame, Sensei" por fin está terminado.

En cuanto a mi siguiente trabajo, actualmente estoy traduciendo "Beyond Belief" de Ligth86 sin embargo, si "Love Me, Sensei" me tomó tanto tiempo, "Beyond Belief" me va a tomar todavía más tiempo por la terminología que utiliza el fic, francamente yo no estoy nada familiarizada con la terminología médica así que necesito de alguien que me ayude con todo eso. A parte de eso tengo otras dos historias Ichiruki en desarrollo, una es un one-shot y otra un multi-chapter además de lo que se supone he de actualizar U-_- Como sea, quizás pronto vean algo nuevo de mí, quizás no, el punto es que algún día de estos me verán de nuevo por estos lados xD.

Nuevamente GRACIAS por leer y por dejar review!

Atte,

Una muy feliz traductora ^.^


End file.
